Love Won't Leave : Part Four : The Life and Times of the Benson-Cabots
by agapeandzoe
Summary: Continue traveling on the journey with Olivia and Alex Benson-Cabot as they enjoy the joys and struggles of motherhood, juggle work and family time, and remind each other of the love they will always have for one another. This final part takes place two-and-a-half years after Love Won't Leave : Part III. As always, it will contain romance, humor, family, and sexy times!
1. Back to the Beach

_Chapter One:_

 _Back to the Beach_

 _July 2014_

Her haven. Her sanctuary. The place where she felt her freest, least hindered, most loved. She had always felt this way when she came with Alex to the beach house, even when they had first begun dating again. It was just one of those places that would always feel like home.

Her eyes glazed over as she watched Theo and Grace from her spot on the beach lounger, their little boy intently shoveling sand, packing it onto some sort of sculpture he was building, Grace watching what he was doing so carefully and intently, as though learning from the master, her huge brown eyes filled with curiosity, as if to say, _this is absolutely amazing_.

Theo was in his element, waist-deep in the golden sands of Southampton. Only ten feet away from the watchful eyes of his parents, he was in full-sun, slathered with sunblock less than half an hour ago, on this, their second day in Southampton, but his skin already held the bronzed glow of a sun-kissed complexion—just like his mama.

He looked up and caught eyes with Olivia, smiling that charming smile, blue eyes squinting, and then he waved at her for, perhaps, the tenth time since she sat on the beach chair under the umbrella only moments ago after their lesson. They had been on their first swim together, Theo taking after his mother as far as skill and athleticism went, their four-year-old boy's arms and legs hitting the water like a baby dolphin.

The brunette placed her feet on the sand in between the loungers and began to dig into the canvas bag to her right, searching for a few things. Alex's side was empty, at present, only her towel and iPad there, having gone back to the house to take Isabel to change her diaper.

Olivia had offered a solution to her wife, instead of going all the way back to the house—that Alex change her diaper on the lounger and then the brunette had suggested, partly in jest, that they let them go free and breezy and just have them use the large, natural toilet known as the ocean and the large litter box known as the shoreline, but Alex wanted no part of the brunette's idea. Thankfully, they had taken the last six months to potty train Theo and he was already using the toilet, which now meant that Olivia would have to haul him back when he began crossing his legs and squirming, waiting until the last moment to let her know, as had become typical for him lately.

 _"Don't get them used to the idea," Alex scolded. "They need to practice the art of self-control, Liv…We don't want to be known as the parents who let their kids poop in the ocean…"_

 _Olivia laughed. "Grace and Izzie aren't even three, yet, Al…now's the time for them to exercise their lack of inhibitions…be naked and not care…and anyway…do you really think that relieving themselves any time they want to in their diaper is practicing self-control, Babe?" Liv had countered. "How much self-control do they really have?"_

" _If you had it your way, we'd all be naked, twenty-four seven…" Alex smiled._

" _Absolutely right, Baby…" Olivia winked. "You know what? We should start our own commune…just like in Wanderlust…"_

That was when Alex shook her head, stood and smirked at her wife, lifted Isabel further onto her hip, called her wife a hot mess, and then made her way back to the house, on a special contraption Jonathan had built after Olivia complained for the fifty-millionth time about how long the walk was back to the house. He had designed and built a small hitch that attached to the back of the red, ten-speed bike. It was a canvas and nylon stroller of sorts, with a cover and a seatbelt, had three wheels and was able to carry all three of their babies all together, or one lazy adult who didn't feel like walking all the way back. Olivia joked that he should take it on Shark Tank and dazzle the investors with his own charm and wicked cool contraption.

Finally finding what she was searching for in the bag—a light blue, floppy canvas sun hat, a bottle of SPF 70, a floral sun hat, and a tiny hot pink t-shirt—she stood and walked towards her boy and girl, offerings in hand.

"Mama! Look! I made a fish!"

"Fiss!" Grace cooed, clapping.

It did look like a fish, but it also looked like a turtle or a balloon. Olivia squatted down and placed the hat on his head securely before smiling and cocking her head to the side, eyeing the sand sculpture. She then took the pink t-shirt in her hands and began putting it on Grace, not wanting one of their fair-skinned beauties to burn, then topped it off with her pink sun hat. She then squeezed out some sun block and began rubbing it into her little arms, feet, legs, and face, neck, as she squirmed and made faces, Olivia having to apply quickly.

"It does, Baby…like one of those blow fish…" Olivia puffed her cheeks out and crossed her eyes and Theo and Grace laughed wildly. She capped the bottle and then looked at Theo and grabbed his face, planting a kiss on his cheek and then did the same to Grace, their little girl giggling sweetly.

 _She's such an Alex_ , Olivia mused, _but she's also a lot like Theo_. _Worships him, almost_.

"You hungry, my beach babies? It's almost lunch time. You have to go potty, Theo?"

Olivia found it necessary to ask every so often or else he waited until he was past the point of return.

"No, Mama. Not yet…" He grabbed the plastic rake from behind him and began making lines in the alleged fish.

Theo stopped raking and looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Uncle Jonathan said he would show me how to lie down on the surf board, Mama…"

Olivia smiled and stroked her son's cheek with the back of her forefinger before leaning closer and kissing his soft, tanned skin. "I think I do remember him saying that…speaking of…" Olivia looked around—toward the water, down the shore, back to the house—no Jonathan, "…have you seen your Uncle Johnny, Theo?"

"No, but he said before, in the kitchen…when we were eating pancakes."

 _He must have told him at breakfast_ , Olivia thought, smiling again. "We have to go in for lunch, my babies, but we'll come back out later, OK?"

"OK, Mama…" Theo agreed before moving to another spot nearby and scooping the shovel in the sand, having moved on to now digging some sort of hole.

"Fiss!" Grace spouted once again.

Olivia stroked her soft cheek with the back of her forefinger and smiled, kissing her again, "Yeah, Gracie! Fish! Theo made a fish!"

Her wife's voice approached from behind them, characteristically composed, "Just another reminder of why I hate those uneven slats on the dock…I think the salt water is warping them…we're gonna have to replace the whole thing one of these days…"

Olivia giggled and looked up and behind her to find her regally statuesque wife walking toward her—large dark sunglasses on, wide-brimmed straw hat, sheer, red, button-down beach cover up over a black one-piece bathing suit. She looked like a supermodel, even still. Upon closer inspection, the brunette noticed a large Band-Aid on her wife's forearm.

Olivia did a double-take of the large bandage and furrowed her brow, "What happened, Al?"

"I hit a raised piece of wood on the dock, bike veered off to the right, I ran into the handrail…Izzie's fine, though…she actually said ' _wee!_ ' when the bike took the bump…" She looked at her little one in her arms, her blonde curls just below her shoulders, "…right, Isabel? Huh? Our little daredevil?" She kissed her cheek before bouncing her as both girls had taken to and had loved since birth.

Alex walked the couple of steps to the loungers and set Isabel down in the sand, their blue-eyed girl running right to her siblings eagerly.

Alex sat and the two simply watched their children playing in front of them, content in the moment.

It was true, though. Isabel was the stunt woman in the family. With Alex's eyes, she also had her spunk and feistiness and _joie de vivre_. Anything that needed to be tested out, she was their girl. She had absolutely no fear when it came to climbing things, going in the water, running and jumping happily for everything, even trying new foods.

Grace, on the other hand, was slightly more reserved and was more of an onlooker, a casual observer, very intelligently introspective. She tested things out or watched others test them out before cautiously trying them herself. Olivia said she had a cautious curiosity—too brilliant to get caught up in an overzealous moment and risk getting hurt or getting in trouble.

One evening recently, back at home in Manhattan, Theo and Isabel had taken all of the sofa cushions off the couch and the blankets from the basket where they kept them. Olivia kept a watchful eye on them as she cut up ingredients for a salad at the island, as brother and sister began building their empire fort in the living room. Grace simply sat and watched them from next to the coffee table, leafing through a plastic puffy book about animals, occasionally glancing at her siblings and then glancing at her brunette mother, as if to say, _I have no idea what they're doing._

Snapping back to the present, Olivia took a deep breath and smiled, letting it out slowly with a contented sigh. The brunette blindly reached over and took Alex's hand, interlacing her fingers with her own.

"Four years old, Liv…I can't believe Theo is gonna be four tomorrow…"

"I know, Babe…and it's gonna be our fifth year wedding anniversary in a month, too…" Olivia brought the blonde's hand to her mouth and kissed softly.

Theo's cries were heard now—long, drawn-out wails of sadness. Both ladies looked over to see Isabel and Grace each with a shovel in their hands, having moved slightly away from their brother now, and beginning to dig their own hole. The ladies watched as Isabel then stood and stuck her shovel into Theo's "fish" that he had been so proud of, and began scooping out piles of sand from his masterpiece.

Theo sat, breathing in hyperventilated gasps, his face grief-stricken, continuing to cry but not saying anything to his sisters, allowing them to take over the instruments and, in turn, demolish his artwork.

"Little Alexandra Cabots all up in here," Olivia chided, standing and walking over to the three children and then squatting next to them, folding her arms on top of her knees. "Hey, guys…we need share the beach toys…Isabel?"

Isabel looked at her with those eyes that melted her heart, but she had to stand strong, "Why did you do that to your brother's fish?"

"Fiss!" Grace repeated.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the outburst, then quickly collected herself, looking at Theo's tear-stained cheeks, his gasps having slowed. "Isabel that wasn't very nice to do that. Theo worked hard on that and you made it go bye-bye…"

"Zssssbbbbb-bok!" she declared loudly before scooping another clump of sand from the sculpture.

"She said she's sorry…don't you know...that's what za-bok means Liv..." Alex offered, now cleaning her sunglasses of with the bottom of her cover-up.

"Alex…" Olivia said, exasperated. She turned to Isabel and then looked at Grace, whose brown eyes were fixed on her brunette mother, almost as though awaiting the wisdom. Olivia looked at Theo and then Isabel again, "You can't do that Izzie. Theo made that and he was happy and you made him sad. Look at your brother crying…"

Isabel, completely unfazed, began digging the same hole she and Grace had started moments ago.

"Mr. Rogers is in the house…" Alex set her iPad on her lap and pressed and held the top button to turn it off.

"They don't understand yet…although, I think Gracie does…this one is definitely a chip off the old attorney block…for sure…" Olivia stroked Theo's face and planted another kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry, baby boy…she didn't mean it…" Olivia turned her head and looked at Alex, "He's such a little gentleman, Al…he just takes it from them…"

"Whipped already…" Alex smiled.

"No, not whipped, Al…just taught well…good manners…we have to get our little princess Izzie to share a little better…Aunt Carolyn says that she doesn't share at all when they're with her during the day…she said Isabel is the instigator…your mini you…" Olivia smirked at her wife.

Alex shook her head, flipping the cover back on the iPad and attaching the elastic to secure it. "I know, Babe…you don't know this but, last night, after dinner when you were in the water with Jonathan and my father, Gracie's Haagen Dazs ice cream bar fell on the sand and she started crying and Theo gave her the rest of his…no questions asked, no tears from him…"

Olivia leaned over and kissed the top of his head, "That's our boy…" The brunette went back to her lounger and sat, extending her legs and leaning back.

"My mother is making a little lunch…something light before the party tonight…" Alex stood and began folding her towel.

Olivia reached out, cupping the back of her wife's thigh with her right hand, fingers dancing over her smooth skin lovingly, eyeing her wife. "OK, Babe… _someone_ was supposed to be here to take a certain _someone_ in the water on a _s-u-r-f-b-o-a-r-d,_ " Olivia said softly.

"Oh, about that…he and Casey have their hands full right now…Kimberly is being very obstinate…refusing to eat, not wanting to put clothes on…Casey says she's been in a mood since she woke up this morning, all through the drive here, and now that she's tired and hungry, she's putting on quite a show."

"Ahhh, the terrible twos hits some harder than others…must be the feisty red head in her…" Olivia smiled, still stroking her wife's leg. "Fin and Melinda and little JJ are still coming. They said they'd be here at six, right?"

Fin and Melinda's boy's nickname was JJ after Jeremiah Jason, family names from both parents.

"Yeah…this should be interesting this evening…a party for a four-year old, also a party celebrating Kimberly's and JJ's second birthdays. Not to mention our almost three-year-old girls…"

Olivia laughed, "We should all be pretty worn out by bedtime…"

"You coming?" Alex smirked, leaning over Olivia now. "I know you could stay here all day, Babe…"

"Yeah, Al…I'm ready…let's go…" Olivia puckered a few times and Alex leaned over her smiling.

The blonde pressed her lips to her own and kissed her gently, Olivia's hand traveling upward and squeezing her backside firmly.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned. "Let's go…"

… … … … … …

Olivia looked up as Alex quickly breezed into the kitchen, a clump of paper towels held in front of her, keeping them away from her body. Once at the kitchen wastebasket, she stepped on the lever, lid popping up, and dropped the items inside, letting the lid drop promptly.

"Alex?" her mother tried, moving around her daughter, and placing a pitcher of iced tea on the kitchen table. "What was _that_ , Dear?"

Alex took a deep breath, hands up, fingers apart, "Spider. Big, hairy, multi-eyed spider...in the foyer downstairs…"

Olivia smiled at her wife from the kitchen table, continuing to cut up some cantaloupe for the children, Grace on left side and Isabel and Theo on her right, the girls in a high chair and Theo sitting in a booster chair that brought him almost eye-level with the adults. "You couldn't have put it in the trash downstairs?" Olivia smiled, continuing to cut.

"And run the risk of it coming back to life and attacking? No, thank you." Alex's hands were still up, fingers spread.

"Awww...you actually caught it all by yourself, Babe...you didn't have to come get me or your brother or father or anything...I'm so proud of you..." Olivia set the bowls of fruit in front of the kids and looked up, smirking at her wife.

"Oh, Gee, thanks, Baby…" Alex offered facetiously, moving to the sink now.

"Where was it, Dear?" Mrs. Cabot's face was fretful as she moved back into the kitchen and wiped her hands on the dish towel.

Alex now stood at the sink, washing her hands vigorously, as though scrubbing for surgery.

Mrs. Cabot continued, "We might have to call the exterminator..."

Olivia choked on her iced tea. She coughed and sputtered, still smiling, looking at the blonde once again. "There must be an infestation..." the brunette offered.

Mrs. Cabot came back to the kitchen table, this time with a platter that held freshly-made spinach and cheese quesadillas on it. She looked at Olivia as she set it down in the middle, "You saw some insects, too, Olivia?"

Olivia began giggling, not able to stop herself, "Mmm…these look great, Cathy…but no, I didn't see any...maybe it's just one? Al?" Olivia looked at Alex now, her wife sitting at the table next to Grace, staring the brunette down. "How many were there?" Olivia's body shook uncontrollably, lips drawn inward, guffaws threatening to spill forth. She placed her hand over her mouth while simultaneously putting a quesadilla on Theo's plate with her right, trying so hard not to laugh at the expression on her wife's face.

"Mom…it was just one…Olivia…stop…" Alex half-smiled, half-glared at her wife and then folded her arms, "One. It was one spider, Liv. Happy?" Alex unfolded her napkin and spread it on her lap. "I suppose now you know where I get my irrational fear..." Alex looked up and smiled.

"Were there more, Alex? I'm gonna have to call Mr. Wexley and have him bring the pest control company over here. We can't have bugs like that around the babies..." She headed for the landline on the wall next to the butler's pantry.

"Mom…it was only one…come on and sit down and let's eat before it gets cold…"

Alex shook her head at Olivia and mouthed, _You're bad._

"And you love it…" Olivia said softly.

"I do love it…"

… … … … … …

 **A/N: Shorter than normal. You know I couldn't stay away. I wanted to introduce modern day with the kids and wanted to give a background on friends and family before getting into the next chapter. This section will be like a one-shot section, with titles that have to do with what will happen in the chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. I am going away for 12 days and don't think I'll be able to post anything but I will try and work on the next chapter.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Patricia**


	2. Toddlers and Tantrums, Not Tiaras

**A/N: So…I wrote part of this in Michigan, part in Dallas. I am realizing that these ladies' lives have changed immensely. I wanted to show where they are now and now, with that out of the way, the "moments" continue.**

 **Next chapters will also have titles that show what will happen. The "moments" will move forward but still contain out wonderful ladies and their relationship and the significant events that encompass their lives.**

 **I hope you enjoy….**

 _Chapter Two:_

 _Toddlers and Tantrums…not Tiaras…_

Around seven o'clock that evening, Alex looked around at the large table they had set up on the beach, just at the end of the dock, about fifty feet from the water—a couple of wooden picnic tables pushed together long ways, blue and white plaid tablecloths down the length, two, two-foot high, caged hurricane candle holders strategically and equilateral placed at each end, white dishes, silver place settings, wine and water glasses, bowls of grilled corn on the cob, a big mixed green salad, platters of barbecue chicken, beef kebabs, and flanks of moist grilled salmon. It was a meal fit for exactly what this was—a celebration.

The "younger people", as Mrs. Cabot called them—Casey, Jonathan, Melinda, Fin, Olivia, Alex, and all the children—sat on one end, closer to the shore, while the "seniors" sat on the end closest to the dock—Bill and Cathy Cabot, Aunt Jane, and Katie. Food had been passed around and mostly consumed as the meal neared its completion, birthday cake to come soon.

A blood-curdling scream was heard from the middle of the table, Kimberly throwing a fit because she wanted to "get down" and didn't want to be held by Jonathan or Casey. With the water only feet from the table, it was too dangerous to let any of the children roam on their own.

Jonathan looked at Olivia and then his sister, "That's you, you know…that independence…"

Olivia looked at Casey who looked undeniably exhausted, a slight pink sunburn from their afternoon in the sun, her eyes glazed over slightly from the lateness of the hour, extreme exhaustion from her unruly toddler, and the toll the rays of the sun and the swim in the ocean can take if one isn't accustomed to it.

"I'll be back, Honey…" Jonathan informed his wife and then lifted a screaming and kicking Kimberly, cradling her in his arms, and took her with him.

"A finger's worth of bourbon, Jonathan, Dear. In the wet bar downstairs…" Mrs. Cabot called after her son, who was already headed down the wood-slatted path back to the house.

"Thanks, Mom…" he called over his shoulder, Kimberly's feet and arms shooting out in all directions.

Alex witnessed Olivia as she shook her head, smiling.

The blonde looked to her right, Grace right next to her in her high chair, Theo to his sister's right. Olivia sat to Alex's left, and the brunette had decided to have Isabel on her left for the duration of the meal, having given Alex such a hard time that afternoon, Olivia saying she was prepared for their blonde blue-eyed girl's spunk this evening and telling the blonde she would handle whatever came her way.

This offering was made after an ordeal that occurred right before the kids' naps. After they had come back in from swimming after lunch around three, Olivia took care of Grace and Theo, giving them a quick bath to wash the salt water off and change them before they took their nap. Isabel stayed with Alex at the time, having refused to eat earlier that day at lunch, and famished and cranky when they came in. So, the blonde had stayed upstairs while she fed Isabel before going upstairs to bathe her, as well.

Then, while in the bathroom, Isabel then decided that she would take her diaper off, urinate on the floor, continued to laugh and pee the whole time that Alex lifted her and carried her to the tub as she finished emptying her bladder, and then gave her a bath. Then, when Alex tried to put another diaper on her, their little spitfire decided that she would rip it off, somehow ruining the tabs completely, rendering it completely unusable. This continued through three diapers, until Isabel finally succumbed to the heat of the day, the play on the beach earlier, and utter exhaustion from testing the blonde attorney so.

"Gaps!" Isabel spouted before grabbing a grape half with her right hand and smashing it on Olivia's upper arm, snapping the blonde back into the present.

Alex's eyes went from Olivia's arm with the now-jellied and dripping grape running down, to her wife's soulful orbs and they smiled at each other briefly in understanding before Alex looked to her right and picked up a couple of halved grapes and tossed them back onto Grace's dish, shaking her head slightly at the remembrance of Isabel's afternoon.

"Izzie…keep your food on the plate…" Olivia tried, wiping her arm with her napkin and then wiping Isabel's mouth.

"Gaps!" Grace mimicked from the blonde's right.

"This one's the playful side of _you_ , you know…" Olivia offered, "…completely…" The brunette leaned over and kissed Alex gently.

"I know, Liv…obnoxiously playful me…seems a lot like the tipsy me…" The blonde lifted her wine glass, laughing lightly, before she felt a warm hand on top of her own.

"Handsy you, Babe…"

Alex looked into warm chocolate eyes, admiring them briefly but already lost in them, before her gaze scanned downward to Olivia's sundress. Her wife was wearing a beautiful, navy and white floral strapless that hugged her torso, and then flared out, continuing down to her ankles. A simple pair of brown leather flip-flops and her hair straightened and down, and she looked immaculate in the candlelight as the orange, pink, and lavender sunset hovered above the evening waves behind her, the clouds striped across the sky, backdropped with knee-high waves.

"God…you look so beautiful, Olivia…" Alex smiled, her eyes scanning her wife's new hair style.

"I'm so glad you like it, Al…I was worried she took too much off for my sexy wife's liking..." Olivia reached up and smoothed it down slightly.

Olivia had desperately wanted something easier to deal with, yet with a little style, instead of putting it in a ponytail when things got hectic. So, she had gone from her below the shoulder wavy tresses to a shoulder-length, razor-sleek, angled bob, which looked incredibly sexy on the brunette detective.

"I actually love it, Olivia…it actually only enhances your eyes and mouth…"

Olivia leaned closer, "This mouth?"

Alex's eyes fluttered downward, hovering on her wife's mouth, "Always that mouth, Liv…" she looked up now, and into Olivia's, "…always…"

Over the past couple of years, Alex and Olivia's time and energy had been dedicated to their three kids, along with helping Casey and Jonathan with Kimberly—giving them advice, giving them some breaks and freedom, being supportive—and also returning the love with Fin and Melinda's JJ, taking care of him and doing the same when the couple needed a break or time to themselves. It only made sense that the ladies would return the favor to the people that had been so helpful when they had just begun starting their family.

And so, Alex and Olivia had been non-stop, all of their time dedicated to work, the kids, making the most of every weekend, trying the spend a little time together whenever they could—five minutes here before bed, ten minutes there when they first woke up, but never fully spending a quality amount of time together, as they had been so used to early on in their relationship and marriage.

Olivia returned her hand to her wife's, "Aw, baby…you always know just what to say…" Olivia leaned in and smiled, puckering. Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to her wife's, gently, slowly, softly. Alex felt a tiny, tapping hand on her right arm.

"Mama? I have to go potty…" Theo had stretched his arm across Grace to reach his blonde mother and his desperate voice whined, his other little hand gripping at his crotch.

"OK, Baby…Mama will take you…" Alex wiped her mouth and then lifted her chair from the sand and moved it backward. She lifted Theo from his booster seat and set him on the sand, taking his hand into her own. "You wanna walk, Theo, or ride?"

"Ride!" he shouted, smiling.

"Ride, it is…"

"Want me to take him, Babe?" Olivia offered, wiping her mouth.

"I've got the bicycle-conducive ensemble on, Liv…I'll take him…" Alex brushed off her beige, linen shorts and began walking toward the steps to the boardwalk path that would lead them to the house. Theo happily sat in the back trailer and belted himself in, as Alex hiked her leg over the seat.

"Careful, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

Alex turned her head, hands on the handlebars, "I will…" She winked at her wife and then looked at Theo, "Ready, Theo?"

"Ready!" he yelled enthusiastically.

… … … … … …

OOO

Cake was in hair, on faces, hands, clothing…crying from Kimberly, her green eyes on fire with orneriness. JJ was asleep in Fin's arms, mouth open, chubby, rosy mocha cheeks so full and healthy. As Theo played with a plastic train that had different cars to hook together, Mrs. Cabot held Grace, who was sound asleep, and Olivia held Isabel, who had been repeatedly trying to stick her fingers inside Olivia's nose for the majority of dessert, the brunette taking it all in stride.

Olivia turned her head and looked at Alex, Izzie's thumb now casually inside the brunette's left nostril. She smiled at the blonde, "What do you say, Babe? Go in for the night? Put these rug rats to bed?"

Alex smoothed Theo's hair now, looking at their boy and then looking at Olivia, "I think so, Liv…thankfully, my mother hired that cleaning crew for the evening."

Alex reached over and took the train from the table in front of their little boy, ready to pick up and go in.

"No!" Theo whined.

"We have to go in now, Theo…time for bed…"

Theo began crying now, his mouth open, eyes closed, head tilted back. He was so tired.

Olivia stood with Isabel who had apparently snuck in a handful of frosting when the brunette wasn't looking, and now was painting it into her hair. "Ultimate exhaustion has set in, Al…wanna get him? I'll get the Energizer Bunny here…" Olivia looked down at Isabel, their blonde, blue-eyed girl smiling at her and now tugging at her hair. Olivia could smell the sweet frosting that was now gelled in with her locks.

Out of the five kids, four were ready for bed. Not bad. Being eight-thirty, most of the adults appeared ready to get some rest as well.

Alex stood and leaned over their mocha-haired boy, "We can play some more tomorrow, Theo…we're going to stay at the beach for our last day here, then we're going back home…OK, Baby?"

Theo looked into the blonde's eyes, studying her, a tiny sniveling escaping, before he nodded and reached his arms out. Even he knew when he was tired. Alex lifted him, his arms and legs wrapping around her.

The group began standing, taking a little inside so the clean-up crew wouldn't have as much, and headed back to the house.

… … … … … …

AAA

Baby monitors on and on the coffee table, Theo sleeping on a low air mattress in the guest room, the girls in the crib in the same room, the four "young" adults sat around in the study, Alex pressed herself further into Olivia's side, head on her shoulder. The brunette looked up and smiled and ran her fingers through her wife's locks slowly.

"You OK, Babe?"

"Yeah, Liv…" Alex turned to Casey, who was resting against Jonathan, stifling a yawn, "…Case?"

Casey moaned, "I'm good…just…"

"Exhausted," Jonathan offered, looking at his wife lovingly.

Casey looked up and into his eyes, "You're right, John…I am completely exhausted…"

"It'll get better, Casey…" Olivia smiled. "We've got our own little squirt, too…"

Alex leaned forward and took her wine glass from the coffee table and held it in her hands before leaning back against Olivia.

"Will it?" the red head asked. "The only time she's peaceful is when she's sleeping…"

"Izzie, too," Alex added. "She peed on me today, ruined three diapers…sleeping now but I feel you, girl…"

Casey threw her head back onto Jonathan's shoulder, "I need a vacation…"

"I think we all do, and _this_ is not it…we need something where everyone has a little couple time…" Olivia claimed, kicking her flip-flops off and tucking her feet underneath her, "What do you say we all go somewhere? Some place kid friendly…"

"Like… _where_? Vegas?" Casey questioned, smirking.

"Disney World in Florida?"

"You're kidding, right, Olivia?" Alex already didn't like the idea. "You think they'll appreciate Disney World at this point in their lives?"

Olivia's body jostled beside her. "I think so…Theo will… _we_ will…I've actually never been before…"

"What?" It was a collective, group questioning.

"Nope…never been…always wanted to, though…" Olivia's eyes glazed over, staring at a central point on the coffee table.

"Well then…I think we need to go…" Jonathan smiled.

"Jonathan…" Alex tried. "That's gonna be a lot of work, too…"

Fin and Melinda entered from the doorway and made themselves comfortable next to Alex and Olivia.

"What's a lot of work?" Melinda questioned.

"Going to Disney World with the kids…" Casey declared.

"Oh, Lord…" Melinda shook her head. "Asking for trouble…"

"We can take turns with the kids…give each other some personal time…repay the favor like we've been doing for so long…" Olivia tried. "It'll be fun!" Olivia was sitting on the edge of the sofa now, her body animated.

Alex smiled at her wife and rubbed her back soothingly, "My wife is so excited…how can we say no?"

"How about in the fall, when it's cooler? We can go for four or five days? I can get time off…" she turned to Alex, "…you have a couple of weeks coming…it'll be fun…maybe we can bring Katie and your mother to help out? Your dad is retired now so he can tag along, too?" Olivia's eyes were sparkling.

"I think…from the look on your face, Liv…it's a done deal…" she looked at Fin and Melinda and then Casey and Jonathan, "…what do you think, guys? September?"

"Let's do it…" Fin offered, that charming smile spread across his face.

… … … … … …

"What did we agree to?" Alex questioned, patting her face dry after washing it for the evening before bed.

Olivia was already in bed, a book on her lap, open but not really reading it. "Fun. We agreed to fun. We might actually get a night together, Al…dress up, go out to dinner…"

"We've done that, Olivia…we've been to dinner with a babysitter…"

"Yeah, but, being on vacation in a magical place like Disney World…it'll be different…" Olivia sat up now.

Alex walked to the foot of the bed and rested one knee on top of the mattress, folding her arms. She smiled at her wife. "You're excited about this, aren't you?"

Olivia only nodded adamantly and smiled.

"Well then…" Alex approached her side of the bed and lifted the sheet and duvet, "…if it makes you happy, I am all for it. Just like the camping…I'd do it for you, Babe…" Alex nestled herself underneath the covers and slid closer to her wife. She hovered next to her, moving her hand to the brunette's belly. The blonde took a deep breath, looking into those chocolate orbs, "I love to see you happy, Olivia…that's all…and if Disney World makes my baby happy…"

Olivia leaned back now and Alex rested her head on her shoulder, returning her arm around the brunette's waist.

Alex looked at Olivia's breast through her white night gown, that cocoa nipple right there. She couldn't stop her hand from going there, lightly fingering it before it pebbled quickly.

"Alex…" she breathed.

"It's been a while…"

Olivia giggled, "For us…yes, it has…"

Alex lifted herself up and looked at the cracked bedroom door. She knew that the twins were safe in the crib, but Theo had an air mattress and had free roam to enter whenever he wanted.

"I can be discreet…can you?"

Alex smiled, "Back to our premarital days…I remember _having_ to be quiet…"

Fin and Melinda had driven back and Casey and Jonathan had Kimberly in with them in their bedroom, so the only one to worry about was Theo.

"Let me check on him…" Alex offered.

OOO

Olivia watched as Alex got out of bed and walked to the door and exited, her lithe frame, those long porcelain legs in her mid-thigh t-shirt more than appealing, a complete turn-on. But that walk—that was just one of the many things that still did it for Olivia…grace and poise all on a mission—to please her wife.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her body was primed now at the thought of getting satisfied by her wife. Her lower lips were already pulsating, on fire with the prospect.

Olivia sat up and fluffed her hair out and then removed her panties and tossed them on the floor next to the bed.

Alex entered again, "Sound asleep…" She left the door opened a crack once again and returned to bed.

Olivia smiled, "Come here, Babe…"

Alex lifted the covers once again and slipped in beside her wife, moving to hover over her. She leaned in, her mouth over the brunette's, feeling her warm breath on her own mouth. Alex reached down, beneath the covers and brought her fingers to the brunette's warmth, stroking softly.

Olivia smiled, looking at that perfect face, those glasses, the twinkle in her eye, cheeks already flushed.

"Ready, huh?" Alex grinned back.

Olivia nodded emphatically, her breath catching, "Always, Al…"

Alex continued to stroke her firmly, Olivia's legs spreading wider. "Discretion, Babe…you have to be quiet…the door is open…Theo could come in…"

"I know," Olivia whispered, closing her eyes and tossing her head back against the pillow, "…I can do that…right there, Alex…more, Baby…"

Alex began working her wife's lower lips firmly, yet with intention, her thumb brushing up against her wife's clit gently. Olivia jumped, her thighs now quivering with desire.

Alex's mouth went for Olivia's neck now, sucking, kissing, tonguing the flesh of her neck, jaw line, cleavage, cheek, her mouth so soft, a light sucking motion applied, Olivia's breathing becoming deeper, yet the brunette didn't make any more noise than that.

"Oh, Alex…yeah…like that…" she oozed.

Within a matter of seconds, Olivia's body peaked, a warm euphoria following, her body gently jerking with every brush of her clit.

Olivia sighed, smiling, "Mmmmm…."

"Mama?" a tiny voice was heard from the doorway.

Both women jerked up, looking toward the doorway.

Theo was standing there, his blanket over one arm, other thumb in his mouth.

"Hey, Baby…" Olivia tried, her voice shaky. "Come on…"

Alex's face was priceless, a cross between shock and amusement, her own body shaken from arousal.

Theo walked to the bed, the blonde moving over and helping him up. It wasn't often he came to the bed with them but, not being at home, he usually had a reason.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Olivia tried, taking him into her arms and holding him close to her, his head resting against her breast.

"Isabel is talking…" Theo said softly. "She was singing…"

Olivia laughed and kissed the top of his head, looking at her wife. "What was she singing, Theo?"

"Happy Birthday…I think so…" he tried, his big blue eyes contemplating briefly.

"Well, Baby…you can stay here until you fall asleep, OK? Then we'll take you to your bed. Deal?"

Olivia looked at Alex now, the blonde's face straight. Olivia knew how Alex felt about the kids sleeping with them. It wasn't something she wanted to start. They didn't do it at home and the brunette knew they didn't want to begin now.

"OK, Mama…" he snuggled closer to her and she tightened her arms around him.

Alex settled in next to Olivia, laying her head on her own pillow and rubbing Theo's back softly and smiling.

"I know, Al…" Olivia whispered. "We'll take him back soon…" She smiled.

After a few moments, Theo's breathing became heavier, his little body beginning to sleep, his arms going lax against her.

"So…Disney World in September?" Alex questioned.

"You know it, Baby…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …


	3. It's Going Down at Disneyworld

**A/N at the end!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _Chapter Three:_

 _It's Going Down at Disney World_

AAA

Alex lifted the spoons, moving them around, tossing the creamy pasta carbonara in the large ceramic bowl, the steam rising up and fogging up the lenses on her glasses. Setting the spoons to rest against the insides of the bowl, she removed her glasses and set them down before reaching for her glass of white wine and taking a sip.

It was the day before they were to leave for Florida and Olivia was upstairs taking care of a few last minute things—final, ultimate essentials that could only be packed right before they headed out—and Alex was making dinner, her night to cook. She turned the stove off and then took the basket of whole grain garlic bread to the table and then returned for the pasta, setting it down, as well.

Theo had just started his education at a prestigious Manhattan pre-school and was having a blast. He would come home every day and tell them about all the things he did—dress up, story time, puppet shows, recess, activity and craft time, painting, writing, beginning to read—although the ladies had already begun this process with him with the bare essentials of letter sounds and blends at home.

"Babe?" Alex called from the table, setting her glass down.

No answer.

"Liv?" Alex moved toward the hallway now and stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Olivia? Dinner's ready…"

"We'll be down…we have a situation…" the brunette called from what sounded like the master bedroom.

Alex ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway to the bedroom and then peered into the master bath, smiling at what she saw. Olivia was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and had Isabel on her lap. The brunette was wiping her face with a wet washcloth, evidence of a creamy red hue smeared all over her face. Isabel was smiling at the brunette and then when she saw Alex, smiled wider and giggled wildly.

Alex entered the doorway now, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame. Theo was sitting on a little step stool that they kept in the children's bathroom and was holding Grace's hand, their brown-eyed girl watching the action intently.

"She got a hold of your lipstick, Al…must have been out…" Olivia continued to wipe her daughter's face, running the cloth under warm water and soaping it up with the bar of glycerin soap from the dish.

"How did she manage that?" Alex questioned, reaching down and lifting Grace onto her hip.

Hillary made an appearance now, cautiously stepping into the bathroom with them, the whole family now in there. Their feline rubbed against Alex's legs and then moved to Theo and made herself comfortable at his feet, sitting on top of them.

"I turned my back for a second to put the flat iron in the suitcase and then strap everything in, and next thing I knew, she had already begun her make-over session."

"Olivia…" Alex tried, "…I thought I put that lipstick in the—no…that's right...it was there on top from this morning…I guess we need to keep our make-up higher?"

Olivia smiled, "Probably…not tested on animals, though, but now tested on toddlers…but I can now email Tarte Cosmetics and let them know that it's non-toxic…" Olivia smirked.

Alex threw her wife a confused look.

"Open your mouth, Izzie…" Olivia instructed their blue-eyed girl.

Isabel opened her mouth willingly.

"She ate some?" Alex moved closer to the girls. "Jesus…"

"Jee-zass…" Isabel repeated.

Olivia giggled.

"Jethus…" Grace repeated.

Olivia drew her lips inward, trying not to laugh as she wiped the last bit of color from Isabel's face. "All done!" Olivia stood and set their daughter on the floor and then leaned over her, trying to be firm but failing miserably, her index finger pointed, "No, Izzie…no make-up. That's Mama's make-up, OK?" She turned to Theo, "You know not to go in Mama's make-up, right, Theo?"

"I know, Mama…that's grown-up stuff…and for girls…" he giggled.

Olivia ruffled their boy's hair lightly and placed a quick kiss there, "That's right, Baby…Grace? Don't touch the make-up, right?"

Grace shook her head slowly, a serious expression on her face, "No. No tuts…"

"Izzie?" Olivia looked at Isabel again, "Don't touch the make-up."

"No!" she spouted. "No, no, no, no…no tuts nop nop…" she smiled, shaking her head.

"Unbelievable…" Alex offered, "…dinner is ready…are we all packed?"

"Yep…all packed. Theo's gonna pull his little suitcase your mother got him for his birthday…that Avengers one. He's got his blanket, some toys, snacks…right, Theo?"

Theo smiled at her and nodded.

"OK guys…let's eat because we have to get to sleep early, OK?" Alex offered.

"Plane leaves at eleven tomorrow…my mom and Katie should be here around eight tomorrow morning. Fin and Melinda and Casey and Jonathan are coming around nine so we can take the airport shuttle together…"

Only Mrs. Cabot and Katie were coming for the Disney World trip, as Mr. Cabot had business that he that he had to deal with—some property issues with a couple pieces of land that the Cabots owned in Porto Cristo, Spain—right on the water.

"Get ready for an adventure!" Olivia declared loudly, throwing her arms in the air, the children cheering with her.

"And the _exhaustion_ …" Alex added, watching as her wife's expression dropped. Alex smiled and then reached forward, Olivia's face too adorable to resist, and she gripped the brunette's chin in her hand, "… _and_ the adventure, Babe…absolutely…" She planted a gentle kiss on the brunette's mouth and then pulled away, smiling.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia reached into the Ziploc baggie on her lap and took another pinch of a trail mix of cashews, dried cranberries, dark chocolate chips, and raw coconut that they had brought, and popped it into her mouth. It was from Theo's backpack but as subdued as they all were at the moment—Theo looking out the window next to him, headphones on and listening to an iPod playlist Olivia had made especially for the kids, Grace asleep in between her brother and mother, armrest up, head on Olivia's lap, and Isabel with Mrs. Cabot and Katie three rows ahead of them—she knew their son wouldn't mind if his mother dipped into his snack. Olivia turned her head, chewing, and looked at her wife across the aisle.

Alex was perusing the In-flight magazine, her delicate ivory hands flipping the pages gracefully and holding the periodical gently, her black-framed glasses perched, those cerulean eyes scanning the words and photos efficiently. Olivia simply sat leaning the side of her head on the headrest, continuing to snack, admiring her wife in this rare time they had just to be, able to ogle her without distraction. The blonde's hair was in a ponytail and she had on a simple, fitted baby blue Polo, a pair of tailored, white linen pants, and a pair of white Converse sneakers to complete the look. As usual, she was so put together, so classically beautiful.

"You know…" Olivia popped another biteful of trail mix into her mouth and then continued speaking around chewing, "…people are gonna think you're a Disney tour guide with that outfit on…"

A slow smile crept across the blonde's face, as her eyes remained focused on the magazine in front of her. "Is that so?" she smirked.

Olivia nodded, waiting for Alex to look at her. "A very, very, _very_ sexy tour guide..."

Alex closed the magazine and set it on her lap, took her glasses off and folded them, and then set them on top, leaning her head back now and turning to look at the brunette.

Alex reached over and placed her hand on top of Olivia's forearm, rubbing softly, fingers dancing, the brunette's skin becoming instantly goose-fleshed. Alex leaned forward and looked past Olivia, "Both sleeping?"

Olivia turned and, sure enough, both Theo and Grace's eyes were closed, their mouths open. Olivia gently stroked Grace's blonde hair and then lifted her wrist to look at the time, "One o'clock…an hour left…" Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head back momentarily before opening them again, "I hear we'll have a large hotel room…" Olivia smiled.

"It's a family suite…it'll have a small kitchenette with a mini fridge, microwave, coffee pot, large bathroom, California King bed and two twin beds. The concierge is sending up a collapsible crib for the girls."

"Two twin beds?" Olivia questioned.

"One for Theo…the other…for _you_ … _or_ me…" Alex's body silently shook with laughter as she smiled at her wife and fingered her hand lightly. "By the end of the day, we might be at each other's throats, Babe…we might end up kicking…or _killing_ each other in a couple of days..."

Olivia brought Alex's hand to her mouth, "Never, Al…" She kissed it again, "…never in a million years…"

… … … … … …

Alex read the text she had just received from Olivia.

 _Meet me in Morocco._

 _All three of your girls are here;)_

Alex quickly sent a smiley emoticon to her wife and then typed, _Almost there…_ back to her wife.

The day had been spent at Epcot Center and it was now five in the evening. Olivia had the twins and Alex had Theo, who informed the blonde that he needed to go to the restroom after the show they had watched, _Turtle Talk with Crush_ , while the brunette offered to take the girls to get the whole family a refreshing beverage. Unbeknownst to Alex at the time, their little boy had waited too long to tell her and had almost had an accident on their way to the restroom, neglecting to tell either mommy that he needed to go during and right after the show. He had been so enthralled by the presentation centered around Crush, the turtle from _Finding Nemo,_ that letting either mother know had been the farthest thing from his mind. They had made it, though, just in time.

Alex rounded the corner now, passing through the crowds, weaving her way in and out of the throngs of people with their mocha-haired boy in her arms, cradling his back protectively. She spotted her wife and their two baby girls sitting at a table in the Moroccan restaurant. Each twin was on either side of her wife, happily drinking from a cardboard cup with a lid and a straw.

Alex watched as Olivia leaned back and ran her fingers through her silky locks, gold-framed aviators on.

The blonde stopped just inside the entrance to the restaurant, taking in the vision that was her wife, and then she discreetly took a seat at a table near the entrance to that particular country, her wife unaware of her presence.

"Mommy? What are we doing?" Theo asked. "I see mama over there…" He pointed in the direction of the brunette.

"I know, Baby…let's just sit here and smile at her…"

Alex watched her wife reach forward casually and lift her own cup, taking a sip from the straw, running her fingers through her hair again, before setting the drink down and folding her hands over her lower midsection. Even after a day at the crowded park—walking the majority of the time, the kids having their moments, fussing, laughing, playing—Olivia still somehow managed to look amazing. She was wearing a fitted gray V-neck sweater and a pair of black satin cargo pants and black ankle boots, her hair down, those beautiful eyebrows perched above the darkness of her sunglasses.

The brunette looked at each girl on either side of her now, watching as Grace took in the people walking around, studying their every move as she had been known to do, and as Isabel played with her straw, lifting and lowering, lifting and lowering, making that incessant squeaking noise, not fazing her wife in the slightest.

Alex slid her iPhone from her small over the shoulder purse and texted her wife.

 _Lookin' Good, Sexy…_

She hit _send_ and waited.

"Take a picture of Mama…" Theo pleaded.

Alex smiled, "OK, Theo…you wanna take a photo of your mama…here you go…" Alex set up the camera and then handed her iPhone to their little boy. "Go on over there, Theo…go take a picture of her…" She patted his backside and he began walking cautiously, phone held up, as he moved closer to the other table, only fifteen feet away.

Alex caught eyes with her wife and they both smiled.

Olivia crooked her forefinger and motioned for the blonde to come hither.

Alex put both hands to her chest and looked around and behind her facetiously before looking back at the brunette, "Me?" she mouthed.

Olivia nodded, still smirking. "You…" she mouthed.

Alex stood now and walked to her wife's table and took a seat across from Olivia.

"All of you!" Theo squealed. "All in the picture!"

"Pardon me…" a low voice said from nearby.

They all looked to a man, overweight, in his mid-fifties, balding, eyes slightly crossed.

"Would you like me to take a photo of all of you?" he questioned. "You're a gorgeous family…"

Alex looked at Olivia, the brunette's defense mode already on.

"Theo, Baby…take the photo and then let this man take one of all of us, OK?" Olivia reasoned. "We'd better let him take one, Al…he's at that stage of tiredness where he could either fall asleep or throw a fit…" Olivia threw a half-hearted smile to her wife. "Ready, Theo?"

Theo nodded his head three times firmly and then held the phone up again, his hands not steady in the slightest, as he pressed the icon and took a pic—indicating that it would be one blurry photo.

"OK…hand mama the phone so I can give it to the man…" Olivia said almost firmly, no room for a choice.

"Don't worry…I got him…" the man stood now and bent down and picked Theo up, setting him on his hip, and taking the iPhone from his little hand. He began to walk toward them.

Like lightning, Olivia was up, taking Theo from the man's arms, her expression fiery. "Do _not_ pick my son up…" she said through gritted teeth. " _Not_ OK…" She grabbed the phone back as well, handing it to her wife at the table.

Sensing his brunette's mother's anxiety, Theo's brow furrowed, his lower lip trembling, threatening to erupt into a loud wail.

Olivia sat back down and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhhh…" she tried. "It's OK…Mama's OK…" She kissed his forehead.

"And don't you want that photo?" the man questioned still standing there, putting his right hand in his pocket and now reaching for the top of Grace's head with his left.

"Not an _inch_ closer…sir…" Olivia was in full lock-down mode with that expression the blonde had seen so many times in the interrogation room. She looked at the blonde, "Take her, Alex…" Olivia looked back at the man, her gaze steely.

The blonde picked Grace up and sat once again, holding her in her lap, her heart racing out of her chest now, knowing she must have appeared panicked.

Olivia continued, "…either step away and _walk_ away, or I _will_ call the police and have you taken in for indecency with a minor."

The man held his hands up in surrender, "Hey…lady…I just wanted to take a photo for you, that's all…"

Olivia glared at him, "I have the Orlando Police Department number right here on speed dial…and I can take a photo of you to send them, as well…" Her finger hovered over the green phone icon.

The man turned and scurried away, bumping into a couple of aluminum chairs on his way out, not looking back once.

"Too much? That wasn't too Dirty Harry, was it?" Olivia grimaced.

"Olivia…not once did you call him a _punk_ …you never asked him if he was _feeling lucky_ , and you didn't end it by telling him to _make your day,"_ the blonde smirked. "Besides…are you _kidding_ me? He picked our son up, tried to touch Gracie…no… _not_ too much…" Alex took a deep breath, "Whooo…Now, _there's_ the Detective Benson I remember…my bad ass wife…" Alex smirked, fanning herself with her hand.

Olivia pushed two drink cups toward her, "Moroccan Sunrise—pineapple, strawberry, and orange water. And I will always be that way with you and our children, Alex… _always_ …the beast comes out, but you four are my everything…" Olivia stood now and moved to hover over her wife, kissing her lips softly, "…always…"

"Mmmm…ditto, Liv…ditto…"

… … … … … …

OOO

"Babe?" Olivia pushed the hotel room door open, ushering Theo inside.

"In here, Liv…" her wife's voice called from the bathroom.

Olivia continued, "I got the new HD card…I can't believe we took four-hundred photos yesterday at Epcot and today at the Magic Kingdom…the memory card cost an arm and a leg in that little store downstairs…twice as much as we would pay normally…your mother and Katie were there, too, getting Advil and bottled water…" Olivia called from the doorway as she let Theo enter ahead of her, and then let the hotel room door close behind her. She latched the top lock, and moved to where Theo had headed, inside the bathroom.

Olivia slipped the key card into her front pocket as she smiled at her wife, the blonde sitting in the bathtub with Isabel and Grace, suds and bubbles nearly overflowing. Alex's hair was up in a tortoise-shell butterfly clip, face moist, lips pink, glasses on, looking sexy as hell. "Hey, my sweethearts…" Olivia sat on the edge of the garden tub, the jets whirling and bubbling full force as _Fancy_ by Iggy Azalea played on Alex's iPhone on the sink counter.

"Who has a headache?" Alex questioned, squeezing the sponge out over the top of Isabel's head, their little one's mouth and eyes scrunched up before giggling madly. Alex repeated the action with Grace, a small, jovial laugh escaping their brown-eyed girl's mouth.

"Both of them…I guess today might have been a little trying…" Olivia smiled. "Your mom said Katie isn't feeling well and they're gonna take it easy tonight…just eat at the hotel restaurant and then relax in the room."

"Mama? I wanna get in…" Theo began, already pulling his shorts down.

"Dok, got! Hip, mee…nohb…" Isabel tried, watching her brother.

Olivia giggled. They never knew what the girls were saying but Isabel always seemed to have something to say about everything. The ladies talked about how, when she finally did form full sentences, they probably wouldn't be able to keep her from talking and sharing her opinions. They anticipated a lot of heated discussions in the future.

"The tub is big enough for all of us, Liv…" Alex's expression was impish, "...and we just got in…"

 _All of Me_ by John Legend came on now in the shuffle on Alex's phone, Olivia feeling her heart skip a beat. The song always reminded her of her wife.

Olivia smiled, "I don't think so, Babe…I don't think I can handle that…besides…at this point, as primed as I am right now and the memories I have with you and I in a bathtub, the _non-mommy_ side of my mind would be in a lot of trouble…"

"Suit yourself…come on Theo…" Alex raised herself slightly, beautiful ivory breasts and pink nipples now bobbing enticingly on the surface of the foamy water, and reached her arms out as Theo removed his last piece of clothing, his right sock, and moved to the tub, hiking his leg over the edge.

Olivia wasn't able to keep her eyes from dipping downward to the blonde's milky, exposed skin as she lifted their son into the tub with them.

"Reservations at seven…in an hour…" Alex tried, smirking at the brunette as her gaze remained on the blonde's body, "…Casey and Jonathan are coming in half an hour to get our babies…I'll take a quick shower and then help dress the kids. Apparently, there's a kid-friendly restaurant right here in the hotel…big-screen TVs, kid's movies, jungle gyms, one of those vats with the balls…"

"Sounds good, Al…" Olivia began unbuttoning her shirt to take a shower, the stall right next to the bathtub. "I'll just be a second and then I'll help with the babies…" Olivia unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her legs before stepping out of them, the blonde's eyes on her every move.

"Part of me says for us to forget dinner…" Alex began, watching Olivia with those blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

Olivia began putting her hair in a ponytail, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…just get a granola bar and a bottle of water and come back up here…When they get the kids, we'll have two hours until they bring them back…I don't want to waste a moment, Liv…on eating a rubber chicken breast and instant mashed potatoes…"

Olivia took a deep breath now and let it out in an "O", slow and steady, and then reached behind her, undid the clasp on her bra, and let it slide down her arms, and then set it on top of the rest of her clothing on the sink counter. "I know what you mean, Al…"

"I know you do…" Alex winked.

… … … … … …

AAA

By the time Casey and Jonathan pulled the children through the door and Olivia latched the lock, Alex was pressed up behind her, her hands gravitating to the brunette's breasts. Both opted for robes instead of clothing, knowing of their prearranged agreement that dinner was out and making love was now going to replace it. Upon answering the door in their robes, they received smirks from Alex's brother and their sister-in-law, but neither cared. Their time was their alone time, and this is what they had chosen to do with it.

"It's been too long since we've had this much time, Olivia…" Alex whispered, untying the brunette's robe ties and moving the silky fabric off of her shoulders, letting the garment fall to the ground. "We can do a lot of damage…" she kissed her wife's jaw line, "…make up for months…" she kissed her neck, sucking firmly, "…in this amount of time." Alex let her mouth linger as she felt the brunette's silky flesh beneath her lips, tonguing her wife's skin, tasting every inch of her wife's body, lightly, with adoration.

"Alex…" Olivia whispered, throwing her head back.

Alex's mouth enveloped the brunette's right nipple and she began flicking her tongue across her firm peak before swirling it, eliciting a gasp and a moan from her wife. Olivia placed her hands beneath the blonde's elbows, prompting her upward. Olivia walked Alex backwards, holding her by the waist, her expression filled with lust, until they made it all the way to the bed, the brunette untying the blonde's robe ties as they went, letting it fall and pool at the blonde's feet before kissing her savagely.

Alex witnessed the brunette's eyes water, mist slightly, as they looked at each other.

Olivia smiled, shaking her head softly, her lip trembling, as she cocked her head to the side and took her hands to either side of the blonde's neck, stroking her cheeks gently with her thumbs, "I love you so much, Alex…the desire I have for you will never change...our lives have changed so much, but the absolute fact that I still want you every second of every minute of every hour hasn't changed, Babe…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde gently, "…and it will never change. You still make me so wet...so sexed up, so horny, Al…" she smiled, "...you turn me on more than I've ever felt…"

Alex felt Olivia take her hand and tug downward and, before she knew it, Olivia had taken it and brought it to her warmth, the blonde able to feel how excited, how ready, her wife was. She was absolutely dripping wet.

"That's all for you, Al…"

"All I can say is…" Alex laughed lightly and moved her hands around to the brunette's backside, clenching firmly, "…your ass in those jeans today… _wooo,_ Baby…"

The women laughed and held each other, embracing fully and rocking each other, happy to have time to spend in each other's arms, loving each other, as only they knew how to do.

… … … … … …

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So, I've been thinking…I have gone back to the epilogue idea. I have decided to make Part IV near the present day and be about 10 chapters, still in the same time frame (July 2014-July 2015). Then, I will have a one-chapter epilogue that moves far into the future.**_

 _ **I know, for certain, Part Four it won't be long. I will continue it as a story instead of one-shots. One-shots are very difficult to do, for me, because of their randomness and difficulty with selecting what is worthy of a one-shot and a short section or chapter. So, rather than that, it will focus on the children and Olivia and Alex but be more of a "talking" of the future. After this section, an epilogue jumping way far forward and containing only one chapter will be put out.**_

 _ **I have had some time to think about it and this is what I think is best. As much as I hate to let this story go (as you can tell;)) I must.**_

 _ **As always, I'd love to hear for you about what you think of where this picked up, their relationship, the kids, etc. I always respond to reviews!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Patricia**_


	4. Letting Kids Be Kids

**A/N at the end.**

 _Chapter Four:_

 _Letting Kids Be Kids_

 _October 2014_

OOO

Olivia glanced at her watch for the fifty-millionth time in five minutes. Alex was still in the shower and they had to be at a parent teacher conference, all the way across town, in thirty minutes and the brunette absolutely didn't want to be late.

The glass shower door opened and Alex stepped onto the plush bathmat, reaching to the towel rack and removing a fluffy beige towel, holding it to her face first, before beginning to dry herself off languidly.

"Babe…" Olivia removed the cap from her lipstick, twisted the color upward, and then began to apply, "…we're gonna be late…we have less than thirty minutes to get there…" The brunette looked behind her, in the reflection of the sink mirror, at the twins on the bed, Isabel holding Alex's iPad that was showing an episode of _The Electric Company_ , keeping the girls occupied for the time being. She had instructed them to stay there while she brushed her teeth and put the remainder of her light make-up on and so far, they were both obeying.

"Eight-thirty, Liv…we have plenty of time…" Alex declared, wrapping herself in the towel and moving into the bedroom as she tucked the corner into her cleavage.

"Seven-thirty, and no we don't…"

Alex stopped just short of the dresser and turned around, her expression shocked, "You said eight-thirty…"

"No, Al…" Olivia now moved to the dresser and took her small gold loops from the ceramic dish and began putting them on, the brunette already dressed in a pair of black slacks and a silk, burgundy button-down blouse, and two-inch black leather ankle boots beneath.

With the kids fed and dressed, they were just waiting for Alex to get ready. They also still had to drop off Isabel and Grace at Aunt Carolyn's.

"I could have sworn it was eight-thirty, Liv…" Alex said softy, moving to the dresser and putting her glasses on before removing her towel and dropping it on the floor, "…I can't believe this… _shit_ …"

"Sit…" Isabel repeated.

"Sit…" Grace offered.

The ladies looked at each other, Alex now exasperated, cheeks flushed, as she moved to open the top lingerie drawer of the dresser. She took out a white lacy bra and matching panties and tossed them on the bed.

"Get ready…we need to leave in ten, Al…I'll take the kids down so you can get ready quickly, OK?"

"OK, Liv…" Alex reached for her bra that Isabel had already taken notice of, their blue-eyed girl now wearing it on her head, the cups hanging over her ears. Alex smiled, "Not yet, Baby…wait about forty years like your mama had to…" She took the bra from Isabel's head and began putting her arms through the straps.

Olivia slipped her left arm through her left sleeve and then her right arm through the right sleeve of her blazer and pulled it on before bringing her hair out from the collar, "Forty years, Al?"

"I didn't really get these maracas…" she held her lace-covered breasts in her hands, "…until I got pregnant, Babe…you know that…"

"Hmmm…" Olivia smiled, "…no comment…your _maracas_ have always been perfect to me…"

"What are ma-ron-kas?" Theo questioned, now standing in the doorway, backpack on, hair combed to the side, his latest self-appointed hairstyle.

"Maracas are a musical instrument, Baby…it's like a giant rattle and makes a chh-chh-chh-chh noise…" Olivia shook her hands in the air, demonstrating, their baby boy smiling at her and joining in with the Spanish style dancing as the two circled around each other. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head before moving to pick both Grace and Isabel up at once, one on each hip, leaving the iPad playing on the bed. "We'll be downstairs…" Olivia moved towards the doorway and turned, smiling at Alex, "God, you look cute…frazzled but adorable…hurry!"

With that, Olivia turned and left the bedroom.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex took a deep breath and smoothed her hair down on the sides, having chosen to wear it down and parted in the middle, as they stood outside of the classroom door inside the Huntington Academy, not able to see in clearly through the frosted glass that read _Mrs. Mankowitz_ in a black italic font in the center of the glass. Blurry movement was seen in the near distance through the glass but nothing that could be made out definitely, just shadowy figures moving about.

Theo stood, backpack on, tiny hands holding the straps, as he looked at a bulletin board in the hallway that displayed student artwork, having already shown his mothers his painting, and now perusing his peer's masterpieces intently while they waited for the conference.

Olivia looked at her wife and then moved closer and reached forward with both hands and straightened the collar of Alex's crisp white button-down shirt, adjusting it over the collar of the black blazer of her fitted skirt suit before reaching for the long strand of pearls hanging down in between the V of her shirt, behind the closure of the buttoned jacket, and adjusted that, as well, the brunette smirking the entire time.

" _Stop_ , Olivia…" the blonde said through gritted teeth, pushing her wife's hand away and trying not to smile.

"Relax, Baby…we made it just in time…your internal clock never fails…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her quickly. She turned to Theo who was now getting a drink from the water fountain, "Baby? How do you say your teacher's name again? Mommy forgot…" Olivia smiled at Alex, knowing full-well how to say the name of their son's teacher. She only wanted to hear him say it because his perception of the pronunciation was adorable to the brunette.

"Olivia…" Alex begged, "…not now…"

"Mrs. Monkey-ritz…" Theo said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and walking toward them in his little khakis and long-sleeved chambray shirt, the boys' uniform for the school.

Olivia couldn't control her body from shaking. "Oh, yeah…that's right…Mrs. Monkey-ritz…" She thought it was the cutest thing the way he said his teacher's name. She leaned into her wife, speaking close to her ear, "We'll have to work on it…"

Just then, the door swung open and a couple stepped out—a man in his late thirties, brown hair, brown corduroy blazer on, plaid shirt beneath it, and a blonde woman with khakis on and a mint-colored Dolman blouse, each holding a woolen coat over their forearms.

Alex smiled at them but they didn't return the grin as they looked at both Alex and Olivia as they passed, their expression grim.

Behind them was Mrs. Mankowitz. Alex never liked the aura that the older woman gave off, but she was employed here at the academy, one of the highest rated preschools in the city, and had come highly recommended by many parents and neighbors on the Upper East Side, not to mention the fact that she had taught there since 1990. She was an older woman, mid to late-fifties with deep auburn-dyed hair, pale complexion, and strong, almost masculine, features. She normally wore her hair in a twist or a low bun, and her attire was usually of the dated eighties variety. Today, she wore a pale pink turtleneck and a scoop-necked denim overall tank dress that gathered at the waist, black glasses on, her hair in a low bun.

They had only met with her a few times since Theo had been in school. Now being the end of October, Mrs. Mankowitz had been their son's teacher for approximately two months.

"Come in, come in," she smiled and motioned, holding her arm out with flair.

Alex walked in first, Olivia behind her, and the three sat in tiny plastic yellow chairs at a two-foot high table in the center of the room. The room smelled overwhelmingly of cedar pencils, old books, some sort of burning, and an underlying perfume smell—something like the vintage Yves Saint Laurent perfume _Opium_ —all scents that took Alex back to her own school days.

"Oh, don't be worried about the smell…they just turned the heat on for the fall…it's just the dust burning off in the vents of the old heating system."

Alex smiled and nodded and then looked at Olivia who had her left hand on Theo's back, rubbing softly, their boy in between his mothers, one hand resting on each of their knees, as he looked behind and past his teacher at the wall of windows leading to the front of the school— buses parked and letting children off, carpool lanes filled with Escalades and Mercedes SUVs, parents walking children to the building. Theo was shifting on his feet slightly and, if Alex wasn't imagining things, their boy seemed slightly apprehensive. Perhaps Olivia could sense it and this was why she was silently consoling him.

"Theo…" Mrs. Mankowitz began, "…why don't you go to the classroom library and choose your favorite book to bring to show to your mommies…"

"OK," he agreed and trotted off to the classroom library.

"Thank you for coming in today…"

"Of course…" Alex offered, looking at Olivia briefly before looking back at the teacher.

"I have all good things to say, ladies…don't worry. Theo is reading, as you know, at a first grade level right now and I predict he will advance quickly within the next year or two. I can tell you've been working with him on his reading."

"Every night…" Alex admitted, smiling. "He loves to try and read…"

Mrs. Mankowitz nodded slowly, smiling, "His social skills are admirable. He gets along wonderfully with the other children, always waits his turn, _loves_ sharing little tidbits about his family."

Alex's skin prickled with a slight anxiety, yet she tried a smile nonetheless. _What had he shared?_ she wondered.

"He's one of the most polite children I've met…patient, kind, especially with the girls…"

"We see the same thing at home with his sisters," Alex added, "…he's only really cranky when he's tired…"

Mrs. Mankowitz nodded slowly, smiling, "He comes in every day eager to learn, eyes wide when I teach, follows directions, does his work and always finishes early and then goes to the _Exploration Stations_. He has a beautiful singing voice, above age-level rhythm, loves when we play music in the classroom…especially anything with a strong beat…"

Olivia smiled at Alex. The love of music didn't fall far from the tree.

"What are Exploration Stations?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes, he might not have used that particular title for them but he does love them, choosing what he wants, the freedom to change as he pleases…we have several stations set up around the classroom and in other supervised rooms of the school—photography, domesticity, banking, grocery store, story making,…"

"He finishes his work early? Earlier than the other students?" Alex questioned. "Is that OK or should he be taking longer?"

"Well…Mrs. Benson-Cabot…the work he turns in is tremendous…it's thoughtful, intentional, accurate, and shows that he's learned the skills required for that particular concept so, yes…it's OK that he finishes early." Mrs. Mankowitz smiled.

"What Exploration Stations does he like?" Olivia questioned, crossing her legs now. "He talks about making things out of clay? Painting? He said he made a puppet yesterday? Or maybe it was Wednesday?"

Theo walked toward them now and Olivia lifted him onto her lap. He was holding a book entitled _Beautiful Moon_ , another book beneath that one _._ He opened the top one and began slowly leafing through the pages, studying the illustrations intently. "Wednesday, Mama…I made a turtle puppet!" he beamed, looking at her with those big blue eyes.

Olivia smiled at him, "I wanna see it, Theo! You'll have to show us later, OK?"

Theo nodded and continued looking at the book.

"Well, he changes every now and then. At the beginning of the year, it was painting and sculpture. Then it was collages. Then percussion. Now, we've veered more towards the social stations…lately, he's been into the aesthetician station."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other briefly before returning their gaze to the teacher.

"Aesthetician? Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked.

"Hair, make-up, nails…we have a chair that lifts, a cape, plastic play scissors…"

Alex saw Olivia smile from the corner of her eye.

"That's adorable…" The brunette smoothed his hair down and moved it behind his ear. "You like doing hair and nails, Theo?" her wife asked their little boy.

Theo only nodded, still looking through the book.

Mrs. Mankowitz smiled, "Does he display an interest in those things at home?"

"Not at all, actually…" Olivia offered. "He likes to play with my hair sometimes when we're sitting together, but he just runs his fingers through it, holds it in his fist while we watch TV or are just lazing around…He's done that since he was a baby. I was doing my toenails over the summer one time and he wanted me to paint his, too, a dark purple color…he wore it for about a week but when I took mine off, he wanted his off, too…" Olivia shifted him on her lap, "So I thought it was just a like-mother-like-son kind of thing…"

"How long has he been doing hair and nails?" Alex asked, smiling at Olivia. "Maybe he can do my feet at home…" Alex rubbed their son's back tenderly and then stroked his cheek with the back of her finger.

"Only a couple of weeks…before that it was the story station where the kids can print their own stories, make their own illustrations, and then publish their own books…I have a few stories that he made in his portfolio…" Mrs. Mankowitz leaned forward now, the deep lines of her face more than evident from such close proximity, her brow furrowed, the crease in between her eyes intense, "Does Theo have a male figure around?"

Alex looked at Olivia, the brunette suddenly stiffening, her dark eyes narrowing, jaw clenched. Alex knew that look. Her wife was bristling and she was far from happy.

"We have a few male figures…" Alex began, watching her wife's jaw tighten repeatedly, the muscles in her temple in rhythmic overdrive. "…my brother, Jonathan…we're always around he and his wife, who is one of our best friends. Then there's Fin…he's like an uncle…my father, although we only see him a few times a year...um, then there's Mun—" Alex felt like she was rambling and stopped when she felt her wife's hand on top of her own.

Olivia shook her head, "We don't need to justify anything, Alex…we don't need to explain the male figures in Theo's life…"

Theo looked up at Olivia and then at Alex, obviously sensing the switch in moods of the conversation.

Olivia turned to Mrs. Mankowitz, "So, because Theo is interested in stereotypically feminine activities, he must not have an appropriate male figure at home?" The brunette leaned forward now, setting Theo down on the floor and folding her hands in between her parted knees, "My wife here is an attorney, a career that was once considered male-dominated. I'm an NYPD detective, also a field considered masculine. Should we all be welding and hauling lumber in order for Theo to have an appropriate male role model?"

"Liv…" Alex tried.

Brown eyes met hers and the brunette's expression softened slightly.

"I'm sorry if I offended you…it was never my intention…" Mrs. Mankowitz apologized, her expression sincere.

Alex interlaced her fingers with Olivia's and squeezed gently, conveying their partnership, conveying their trust, conveying their unity.

Olivia smiled slightly at the blonde and then looked at Theo, "So, he's doing well…that's good to hear…we're happy about that, right, Al?"

"Absolutely…" the blonde smiled.

"More than well…he's one of the brightest students we've had here at Huntington Academy in a long time…he has a lot of potential…in fact…" Mrs. Mankowitz held her forefinger up and stood now and moved behind her desk, shuffling some papers on the surface before coming to a manila folder and bringing it back with her and sitting once again, "…I think Theo would benefit from an advanced, gifted program…"

"What does that entail?" Olivia asked.

"A few tests—spatial, reasoning, mathematical…"

"An IQ test…" Olivia said softly before looking at the blonde and smirking and winking.

"Basically…if I get your permission today, and have you sign a few forms, he can be tested beginning on Monday…it's a four day process…they take a couple of hours a day when they test ages this young…"

Cocoa eyes looked deeply into the blonde's, "We need to talk about it…Alex…we can talk about it over the weekend, OK?"

Alex nodded, "Sure, Liv…" She picked Theo up now, his focus on the second book he had gotten entitled _Dance Like Starlight : One Ballerina's Dream_.

"This is my favorite book, Mama…" He held the cover up to Alex, showing her the illustration of an African-American girl in a dress, leaping in the air, her arms out in third arabesque arm position, from what Alex remembered from her ballet days.

"Theo can check four books out from the class library every weekend," the teacher offered.

Alex peered around at their son, "Would you like to check those out for the weekend, Theo?"

"Theo nodded, smiling, "Yep…I wanna do this dance, too…like the girl here…" He pointed to the cover character.

"Do you have any other questions?" Mrs. Mankowitz's face was already exhausted and the day hadn't even begun for her.

"I don't think so…Alex and I will talk about the testing and let you know on Monday…"

"Sounds good…I'll make a note that Theo is checking these books out and he'll come home with them this afternoon, along with two more, if he wishes…it was very nice seeing you again…and I'm sorry if I upset you…" She held her hand out and shook Olivia's and then Alex's.

The three made their way to the door just as the first bell, that signaled the doors being opened, sounded throughout the classroom and hallways, the area instantly filled with students and teachers.

… … … … … …

OOO

"Talented and gifted, Liv…" Alex was horizontal on the bed, sideways, arms straight up, knees bent, holding one of the brochures that they had brought home about the testing for Theo. She was ready for bed in her silk lavender button down pajamas, feet bare, hair down, glasses on as she swung her adhered knees from side to side casually.

Olivia turned the light off in the bathroom, and continued rubbing night cream into her face, moving closer, and stood, leaning against the bed next to the blonde's feet. "I don't know, Babe…he's so young…I know what happens when kids are singled out this early in their lives…it stays with them. They're treated differently…"

Alex closed the brochure and set it next to her on the bed and then folded her hands and placed them on her lower belly, staring at the ceiling. "I was in the T.A.G. program when I was younger…" Alex sat up and propped herself on her elbows, "…and I turned out fine…" she smirked.

"Hmmm…" Olivia smirked, "…did you?"

Alex swatted at her wife playfully and Olivia jumped back just in time, avoiding her waist being pinched. "Olivia Benson-Cabot…be nice…"

Olivia turned and sat now, her back to her wife, as she placed a pair of thick socks on her feet. "I don't know, Al…how old were you when you were in that program?"

"I was nine…" Alex said softly, now tracing patterns on her wife's back, what felt like a heart.

Olivia felt the weight on the bed shift and was keenly aware that her wife had come up behind her, body heat radiating. She glanced behind her, the blonde now on her knees, beginning to rub the brunette's shoulders.

"Maybe we should give him a couple of years before we think about something like this…if he's talented and/or gifted, it's not like he won't be in a few years, right? Besides—" Alex stopped mid-sentence.

"He's only four…" Olivia finished for her and then took her wife's hands from her shoulders and brought them forward, kissing each palm tenderly before turning to face her. "So we hold off…"

"I think so, Baby…" Alex smiled that sweet smile, Olivia's heart melting in that instant.

Olivia reached up and ran her fingers through the blonde's silky locks. Taking the cue, Alex leaned closer and pressed her forehead against her wife's.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes and smiling. "I love you, Babe…"

"And I, Olivia Benson-Cabot…" Alex pulled away to look at her, "…love you more…always have, always will…"

Olivia shook her head, smiling, "You're a mess…a hot, hot, _hot_ …" Olivia kissed her gently, the feel of her wife's satiny lips divine, "…mess…" Olivia parted her mouth as Alex took her in a powerful kiss once again, lips searching, tongues gliding, hands in hair and on exposed skin.

"Dee, nop, go go, feem!"

Both ladies looked toward the voice that they knew all too well, then each other, before erupting in explosive laughter. Olivia leaned over and picked their blue-eyed girl up from next to her leg, and set her on the bed, kissing her mouth quickly, three times in succession.

Once their laughter ceased, Alex commented, "Looks like we now have another problem…"

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "I don't know how she even managed to get out…with that high gate on the crib…"

Alex laughed, "A little gymnast…and you know Grace is still in there…" Alex's giggling built gradually, "…and she's gonna have that look on her face…" Alex cackled.

"That one that says, _I tried to tell her_ …"

"Gracie is like an old woman…I can see her shaking her head and folding her arms when we go in there…"

"Takes after her blonde mother…" Olivia kidded, Alex getting in a good pinch this time. "Ow, Alex!"

Isabel moved to crawl to Olivia now, her tiny hand making its way to Olivia's side, their blue-eyed girl giggling wildly as she scratched at the brunette's side with little fingers, Olivia feigning laughter.

"Get her, Izzie!" Alex coaxed. "Get her good!"

"Mama?" They looked up to find Theo in his light blue flannel pajamas with different sporting balls adorning them, rubbing his right eye with his fist, holding a book against his tiny body.

"Come on, Baby…" Olivia reached her arms out now, Theo gladly climbing on the bed.

"Lemme get Grace, then we can have story time together…" Alex stood and smiled at her wife, "…I'll be right back, my dearests…"

Within seconds, Alex was back, cradling Grace in her arms, the blonde laughing, "The look was there, Liv…that _I don't know what my sister's thinking_ look…" Alex sat on the bed now, all the children in between both of them.

"Let's see that book, Theo…everyone get comfortable…" Olivia smiled, taking the book from their son and then moving back to the pillows, Alex following suit as the kids nestled themselves against their mamas. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Theo beamed.

The girls cooed, as well. Alex began to stroke Isabel's hair; Theo's thumb went into his mouth, Grace leaned against both her brother and Olivia.

"OK…here we go…" Olivia opened the cover and turned to the first page, " _Stars hardly shine in the New York City sky, with the factories spilling out pillars of smoke and streetlights spreading bright halos round their pin-top faces…_ "*

… … … … … …

Before the end of the book came, the three children were out like a light. Olivia glanced at her wife, whose eyes were also closed, her mouth slightly parted.

Olivia closed the book and smiled, feeling blessed in that moment with the ones she loved most in the world.

… … … … … …

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! A little taste of parenthood…I would love to hear from you, as always!**

 **Note: The excerpt that Olivia read is from a children's book entitled** _ **A Dance Like Starlight : One Ballerina's Dream**_ **by Kristy Dempsey.**


	5. Never a Dull Moment

_Chapter Five:_

 _Never a Dull Moment_

 _November 2015_

***OOO***

At their appointment two days ago, the children's pediatrician, Dr. Suzanne Schwartz, instructed the ladies to keep an eye on Isabel and Grace and see how they interacted with each other alone with only Theo there. The ladies knew that when Isabel and Grace were alone together, they could talk non-stop. They had caught them many times babbling away, back-and-forth conversations that sometimes lasted all afternoon. They had even been known to have their own brand of conversations before going to sleep, their high-pitched, squeaky voices heard all the way into Alex and Olivia's bedroom, creating a plethora of entertainment for the ladies. The problem was that it was a language that no one seemed to understand except for the twins and, at times, Theo.

Alex and Olivia had discussed the girls' verbal language recently, the blonde worried about developmental issues with both girls' speech and advancement because, so far, it seemed that most of the language that had been coming out of Isabel's mouth had been fairly nonsense, with a few words thrown in every now and then—cat, no, fish, food, mine—while Grace, ever the silent observer, understood and followed directions to the T, making a point to impact everyone with only the necessary vocabulary when it was absolutely pertinent, those wheels of her mind constantly turning. It was like they were in their own little world which, Dr. Schwartz claimed, was typical for twins.

But Alex and Olivia knew that this was not of the norm—that, having just turned three years of age, both Isabel and Grace should have been speaking in sentences by now—at least four or five words strung together—and be understood by those around them. Dr. Schwartz made a suggestion for the ladies to try, though. She gave Olivia and Alex a plan to try to encourage the twins, especially Isabel, to speak the words they knew she had in her, and find out if there was, in fact, an issue, at all.

Olivia gently placed her hand on her wife's back and stood close behind Alex as they crept up to the doorway of Theo's room with one mission in mind on this crisp Saturday morning in mid-November—eavesdropping on their children.

The three were on the floor in the middle of the room on the large, deep red and navy area rug, playing with Theo's Mega Blocks®, the larger, younger version of Legos™. He had gotten two large plastic tubs for his birthday in July and, as of late, this was still his favorite toy.

"You build the house, Izzie…and you build the store, Gracie…" Theo instructed, clamping a big yellow block onto another of the same color. "I'll make the bus…"

"No!" Isabel spouted, her face pink with resistance, tiny brow wrinkled in disagreement. "You make da house. I make da scoo…"

Alex gasped and put her hand to her mouth and turned to Olivia behind her, silently nudging her a few feet away from the door, her eyes wide, "Liv…"

Olivia smiled, "I know, Babe…I knew it, though…was there ever any doubt?"

"Actually, yes…yes, there was _a lot_ of doubt, especially the past couple of months," the blonde whispered, her eyes dipping down to her wife's mouth briefly before looking back into her eyes. "Why doesn't she talk like that around _us_?"

Olivia kissed her quickly, so happy to see that relieved look on her wife's face, "Maybe because being cute and playing oblivious gets you what you want, even as adults…" Olivia winked, "…besides…she's strong-willed, Babe, but…she knows what she's doing…" Olivia narrowed her eyes, smirking, "…very secretive, smart girl…" Olivia kissed her again, "…I think this revelation calls for a celebration…"

"That sneaky little thing…" Alex shook her head, "…had us thinking she could only speak gibberish…"

"They're absorbing everything, Al…you see the way Grace looks at us when we're talking to her—it's like she's figuring out a stoichiometric formula…"

Alex smiled wide, "Stoichiometric, Olivia? Nice one, my Mega-Jeopardy Champ…" Alex kissed Olivia gently and then turned and moved back to the doorway, Olivia slipping her arms around her wife from behind, and placing flat hands on her belly, her chin on her shoulder. They continued to watch the interactions of their three children.

"Gace you make da bed…I make Mama car…" Isabel concentrated on trying to snap two black pieces together, her little tongue sticking out slightly.

Theo noticed his sister having trouble and moved toward her, reaching for the plastic blocks in her hands.

Isabel pulled them away, sideways, away from his grasp, "No! I do it!"

Olivia couldn't resist. It was time to bust them. She cleared her throat loudly and the three kids looked up, the expression on Isabel and Grace's faces absolutely priceless, deer in headlights, like they'd been found out.

"You three playing nicely?" Olivia asked, feeling Alex's hand reach around and pinch her waist.

"Yes, Mama…we're making a town…it's our neighborhood. But Izzie won't make the house…" Theo moved back to his spot and continued making the bus he had been working on.

"Izzie?" Alex began, the ladies now moving into the room, both sitting on the floor. "What are _you_ making?"

"Tot…no bots…nop…"

Alex just looked at their daughter. "What, Izzie? Mama doesn't understand…" The blonde raised one eyebrow and smirked at Olivia.

The brunette nodded, seeing exactly where this was headed.

Time to carry out their plan.

"Isabel? What did Theo tell you to make, Baby?" Olivia began, nonchalantly snapping a red and a blue block together.

"Tsee…lop…fun…"

"Mama?" Olivia looked at her wife, "Do you understand what Izzie's saying?" Olivia furrowed her brow at Alex, feigning confusion.

"No…I don't understand what she's saying, at _all_ …"

"Isabel?" Olivia tried again. "You have to tell us, with words—like your mamas and Theo talk to each other—what you're making…so we can understand…OK?"

Isabel looked at Olivia, then at Alex, and then at Grace, and finally Theo before she looked down and managed to snap the two black pieces together, biting her tongue, once again, with concentration, a typically Alex mannerism. She then stood, leaving the blocks on the floor, and climbed onto Theo's bed, flopping down, and turned over, facing the wall.

Olivia threw Alex a look and they both nodded. Olivia held up a finger and stood quietly, moving to the bed and leaning over their blue-eyed daughter. Isabel's eyes were closed, but there was a definite smile on her rosy-cheeked face.

"Izzie, are you sleepy? Wanna take a nap, Baby?"

Isabel's smile grew wider, her eyes still closed.

"OK…well, let's let Mama tuck you into your bed and I guess you won't be able to come to Chuck E. Cheese with us…" Olivia lifted Isabel, cradling her in her arms, their little girl's eyes still closed. "We'll have to call Aunt Carolyn or Lana and have one of them come over here and watch you sleep while Mama and Theo and Grace and I go to have pizza and play games and watch the puppet shows…"

Lana Collins was the latest addition to their responsible babysitting options in their circle of friends.

Isabel's eyes popped open now and she began struggling to get down, hands pushing on Olivia's chest, feet kicking. Olivia placed her on the floor.

"What Isabel? You wanna come with us?"

Isabel nodded. "I come, too…"

Olivia smiled and leaned over and smoothed her silky, wavy blonde hair back before placing a kiss on top of her head. She then squatted and took Isabel's hands in her own, "Izzie…we need you to talk using good words, OK? Mama and I and Gracie and Theo want to hear how smart you are, Baby…got it?"

Isabel nodded again and smiled and then threw her arms around Olivia's neck, hugging her tightly. The brunette could hear her breathing against her ear. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around their little girl and held her, feeling her own eyes sting with tears. She inhaled her redolence and kissed her ear gently. "Good girl, Izzie…that's mama's girl…" she said softly. Olivia pulled away and looked at Grace now, smiling, "How about you, Gracie?"

Grace walked to Olivia and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, as well, "I come, too, Mama," Grace said softly.

"Then it's settled…" Olivia swallowed hard, willing the lump in her throat away, watching as Alex moved closer, on her knees, and joined the Benson-Cabot cluster.

"Theo, come here, Baby…" Alex offered, holding her arm out.

Theo smiled, dropped the bus he was working on, and dutifully walked over and Alex put her arm around his little waist, the five now in a tight huddle. Their son could never resist a good hug or cuddle, just like Olivia.

Alex looked into Olivia's tearing eyes, cocking her head, "Oh, Liv…"

Olivia smiled, kissed both girls' foreheads and then their son's and looked at them, "All my beautiful babies…I love you…"

… … … … … …

AAA

It was nine o'clock in the evening and Alex, having just put the kids in bed, entered the master bedroom. The blonde heard sniffing coming from the cracked bathroom door. But it wasn't just a random sniff—they kept happening, in succession, repeatedly.

 _Is Olivia getting sick? Allergies? Is she crying?_ The blonde furrowed her brow as she stepped closer to the door.

They had already had their celebration—the children not knowing _why_ they were celebrating but just enjoying the fun— and spent three hours eating pizza, playing Ski-ball, Whack-a-Mole, watching giant animatronic robots play fake instruments and hits of the fifties and sixties like _Sugar, Sugar_ by the Archies, other people's kids—and, at times, their own—screaming, crying, laughing, whining, and now, thankfully, they were home and a peaceful quietude had taken over the house. Alex had already taken her shower while Olivia watched the kids and now it was the brunette's turn to take care of a few of her personal needs.

It was a peaceful night. The only sounds heard were a dog barking somewhere in the near distance outside, the heat blowing through the vent in the bedroom, and now Olivia's obvious nasal issues.

Alex cautiously crept up to the bathroom door, delicately placing the pads of her fingertips on the flatness, "Liv?"

 _Sniff_. "Yeah, Babe…"

Her voice sounded like she was trying to keep it even. _Sniff_.

"You OK? Can I come in?"

Olivia laughed, "Of course, you can come in, Al…come on…"

Alex pushed the door open to find Olivia sitting parallel on the ledge of the bathtub, left foot inside the tub, right propped up, hunched over, a creamy white foam-like strip above her upper lip, hair in a high, loose ponytail, white terrycloth robe on, filing one of her toenails.

"Beauty time, huh? Spa de Benson-Cabot is open for business…we should get our boy in here to touch-up our toes for us…" Alex sat on the ledge with her, tugging on her wife's pinkie toe lovingly before reaching up to her smooth calf and rubbing it gently, feeling the soft firmness of her calf muscle.

Olivia nodded quickly, her eyes focused on her big toenail. That's when Alex saw it—Olivia's eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears.

Olivia sniffed again, "Yeah, Al…gotta keep myself sexy for my beautiful, younger wife…" Olivia's lower lip trembled now and her voice shook with emotion.

"Hey…what is it, Babe?" Alex moved closer, putting her hand on the brunette's shoulder and then cheek.

Olivia looked at her, a tear now making its way down her right cheek, "I think I might be going through the change, Alex…"

Olivia looked absolutely petrified, like there had been a death in the family. Alex had never seen her look so utterly defeated, resigned, hopeless—even after the McAdams incident and suspension, even after her uncle in Berkley died.

Alex leaned forward and took her wife into a tight hug, "Why do you say that, Liv? Talk to me…tell me why, honey…" Alex began rubbing her back slowly.

"A lot of reasons…I'm more irritable and confrontational lately, like with that man at Disney World and then with Theo's teacher. I've been exhausted a lot. I've been really hot at night and, I don't know if you've noticed but, by morning, I have barely any clothing on…"

Alex nodded, the two pulling away. The blonde took her wife's hands into her own and looked into those beautiful cocoa orbs and smirked, "Oh, don't think I haven't noticed or appreciated…I've enjoyed _that_ immensely _,_ Liv…not a problem for me to wake-up to you in a skimpy sheer camisole and nothing else, Baby…"

Alex wanted to justify all of the symptoms that Olivia had listed, that may or may not contribute to menopause, and tell her that the colder months had arrived and they had been turning the heat on, possibly a reason for being hot at night. She also could have explained that Olivia was just protecting their family at the theme park and at Theo's school. She wanted to tell her that she _should_ be tired after working all day and then cooking and cleaning and taking care of three toddlers.

But she didn't.

Maybe her wife _was_ going through menopause or, at the very least, perimenopause.

"I just feel like it's gonna happen soon, Alex…and I don't want it to…I mean…I'm forty-six…it's not unfathomable at my age…" Olivia's face contorted again and she leaned forward, sobbing, and resting her forehead against Alex's shoulder. "I'm gonna get fat and cranky and my lady business of gonna dry up and we won't be able to have sex anymore…" she whined.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex tried, smiling and giggling, rubbing her wife's back once again. "First of all…that'll never happen to you, my sex fiend wife…and secondly, it's gonna eventually happen to both of us, Babe…but, before you freak out too badly…"

Olivia sniffed again, pulling away, her facial bleach now beginning to disappear from time and evaporation.

"…you should go to the doctor and have her check all of your hormone and thyroid levels and check your blood, and see what's happening, Babe…maybe it's nothing to worry about…"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…" she said softly, "…you're right…" Olivia leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently, "…you're always right…" she kissed her again, "…always my sanity…" Olivia hugged her wife again, "I love you so much, Alex…"

Alex felt Olivia's body trembling beneath her.

"And, _God_ … I'm also _so_ emotional…" Olivia whined.

Alex couldn't help but snicker again, "You're adorable Olivia…hey…" she pulled away, "…you'd better rinse that off, Babe…we don't want Michael Jackson up in here…" Alex smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her wife's ear.

"OK, Babe…"

… … … … … …

That night, as they lay in bed, Alex was out to prove something to her wife. Determined to have her feel undeniably sexy.

"Olivia…Baby…from what I can see about how allegedly _dried up_ you are…" Alex continued to stroke her wife's folds, eliciting tiny gasps from her wife. "…and from what I can _feel_ , Liv…you're _far_ from having a drought in your lady part areas…it's a virtual tsunami down here, Liv…" Alex giggled, her wife joining in.

Alex removed her hand now and moved her body upward, moving the covers from her wife's lower body and folding them down. She gently took the bottom hem of Olivia's lacy white tank in her fingers and lifted it upward, exposing her tanned, exquisite breasts, cocoa nipples already peaked with anticipation.

Olivia's breathing was slow, yet heavy and deep, as she arched her back, breasts pushed forward in ecstasy, wanting more contact, as Alex's mouth went to her left breast, finding her stiff peak with her tongue, her other hand squeezing the silky flesh of her other breast, thumbing the nipple enticingly. Olivia moaned loudly as the blonde let her tongue glide down the flatness in between the brunette's breasts, tasting the smooth skin beneath her tongue—sweet, with a hint of perfume and a slight salty-spiciness.

Olivia lifted her hips off of the mattress and took Alex's hand, guiding it to her warmth. "Please, Alex…" Olivia began giggling, "…before I have a hot flash and start sweating…"

Alex laughed with her, "My poor baby…if it's any consolation, it _is_ warm in here…I can go turn the heat off or crack the win—"

Olivia caught Alex's elbow just as she was about to move away, "No, no…Baby…don't leave me like this…"

Alex returned, hovering over Olivia, smiling, "What my baby wants…" Alex moved down now and settled on her knees in between her wife's thighs, leaning over and kissing the left, then the right gently before rubbing the smoothness of the tops of her thighs slowly, up and down, up and down. "God, you're so beautiful, Olivia…" The blonde looked at her face, that beautiful face, that caramel complexion, those almond-shaped eyes that penetrated into her soul. That mouth, even without make-up, so pink and full. Those breasts…even after having Theo and breastfeeding, they were still perfect, smooth, soft, mouth-watering. Alex reached forward and let her fingers lightly trace the brunette's abs, the toned muscle, a soft strength there.

"You make me feel so sexy, Alex…" Olivia whispered, "…just the way you look at me, Baby…"

"That's because you are, Liv…always have been, always will be the sexiest woman I've ever laid my eyes on or have had the pleasure to pleasure…" Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia slowly, tenderly, the brunette opening wide to allow the blonde's tongue inside.

Olivia moaned a whimpering need as Alex's tongue caressed and stroked her wife's. Alex moved downward now, placing her slender fingers on the brunettes's mound and rubbing the length gently.

"The covers…" Olivia whispered, "…just in case…" she breathed, head back now, preparing for her wife to pleasure her.

Alex let her mouth hover over her wife's core, making sure to use long, hot breaths to drive her insane while her index and middle fingers slid up and down on either side of Olivia's slit, applying pressure.

Olivia squeezed her thighs together, "Please don't tease me, Alex…

Alex leaned closer and darted her tongue out now, a quick flick that made Olivia's body jump immediately.

"Make me come, Al…"

Her wife was already sweating, her forehead glistening in the moonlight coming through the wall of bedroom windows. The brunette's breathing was erratic as she continued to make the sounds that Alex loved, face tilted upward toward the ceiling, eyes closed, painful pleasure on that beautiful face, as the moans became longer, more sensual with each passing second, Alex's own wetness surging forth.

Within moments, Olivia's breathing was fast, erratic as she lifted herself up to watch the blonde, right before her body came crashing down, Alex feeling the pulsations as the brunette's body came hard.

Alex smiled, continuing to place kisses on Olivia's clit, lips, moving upward to her belly before resting her chin on the brunette's waist, her body still recovering. "If that's dry and shriveled up lady parts, I'd be more than happy to find out what aroused looks and feels like…"

Olivia laughed, still panting, eyes still closed, "That was intense…" Olivia opened her eyes and lifted her head up, "…every time, Alex…like fireworks…" Olivia threw her head back against the pillows and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "We might have time right now, Babe, for your turn…I wanna watch you now…"

Alex moved upward and settled herself on her pillow, facing upward, "Then, let the fireworks fly, Liv…let' em fly…"

"Zero to a million, Al…"

… … … … … …

OOO

They had decided to take a family photo for their Christmas cards they would send out soon. Alex and Olivia had come to the agreement that they wanted the five of them on the bed, surrounded in white and all wearing similar ensembles for the photos.

"We'll set up in here, ma'am, and then we'll let you know when we're ready…" Wally Williams, from Williams' Brothers Photography, informed them as he set up a large light with an umbrella next to the bed. "You all have the clothing you want to wear in the photos on your bodies, correct?"

Olivia watched as Alex exited the closet, the blonde tucking in her starched white shirt, with the lacy collar details, into her dark gray, wool pants, a simple thin, black leather belt adoring them. "Yes, we do. The kids are wearing the same colors as us so whatever settings and adjustments you need to make, all of attire will be gray and white."

Olivia donned a white, long-sleeved, half-placket silk blouse and a pair of dark gray jeans, hair down and straightened. Theo had on a little pair of dark gray jeans, as well, and a white button-down long-sleeved Oxford shirt, thick, chocolate hair combed down and slicked to the side with water. The twins each wore a dark gray, pleated collar, long-sleeved dress that fell just below their knees. They each had a matching dark gray headband with a white bow on it, blonde, wavy hair down. The entire family's feet were bare, pedicures having been had on the two women the day prior.

"What about the Santa hats, Liv?" Alex asked, distracted, as she opened the top drawer of the dresser, lifting various bras and panty sets, searching for something on the bottom. She lifted out a small wooden jewelry box—one that Olivia recognized quite well. It was where Alex kept her beloved Greek key bracelet. She absolutely loved that bracelet.

"Yeah, we also want a few with the kids in Santa hats, but we want some without them, as well, since this will be a family picture that we'll have for a long time…"

Alex looked at Olivia's neck and smiled, "Got it on, huh?"

Olivia fingered the locket around her neck, "Of course, Baby…and the watch your parents gave me…" She held her wrist up in display.

Alex held her left wrist up. "Gotta show the goods to the rents, right?"

"Absolutely…" the brunette smiled. She turned to Bryan and Wally, two of the three brothers of the family business, "We'll be downstairs, gentlemen…"

"OK…" the men said in unison and then smiled, Wally unwinding a long cable of some sort.

Olivia slipped her arm around Alex's waist and they exited the room.

"Damn, they're fine…" one of the brothers whispered as the two ladies left.

Olivia gasped and looked at Alex before the two giggled and bumped hips, making their way down the hallway slowly.

"You look beautiful, Al…out-of-my-league gorgeous…"

Alex shook her head, "Not like your cleavage in that blouse…yes, please…"

They entered Theo's room, glancing around, arms still around each other's waists.

"Lana must have them…" Alex commented.

Lana was their new part-time helper slash babysitter. If Olivia and Alex needed a babysitter or had an emergency, Lana was the one they called on as of late. Aunt Carolyn's health had been declining, her back bothering her, and she was slowing down, not able to take care of as many children as before.

Lana Collins had come highly rated by Dr. Schwartz and Bensaro and a few of the parents in a monthly play group they went to on the weekends. One of the best things about hiring her was that she worked right from their townhouse. She arrived every morning at seven and left at four. She went to school at night and studied with whatever spare time she had throughout the day. Lana was twenty-four, a law student, petite with long, straight brown hair, and had an intelligent, rational head on her shoulders, and a certain wisdom far beyond her years. Olivia and Alex couldn't have been happier with her.

"I don't want to mess your make-up, Babe, but oh how I would love to suck face with you right now…" Olivia's hands gravitated to Alex's backside, squeezing firmly. "These pants are really doing it for me, too, Counselor…they seem a little more fitted in all the right places than last time you wore them…"

"Olivia…" Alex said softly, "…I can't get all sexed up right now and then take family photos…you know with my complexion, it's extremely difficult to hide my arousal."

"Mmmm…and those pupils like they are right…at this very…moment…a _beautiful_ moment captured in time…" Olivia slapped her wife's bottom firmly with both hands before gripping it possessively. "Let's go downstairs and wait, but…your ass is mine later…all mine…"

"Menopause, be damned…" Alex smirked, leading the way and reaching her hand out for Olivia to take.

… … … … … …

Everything was white—white sheets, white duvet, white backdrop, two bright white umbrella photo lights on either side of the bed, and a camera poised on a tripod at the foot.

"It looks like we're gonna need that third lamp, after all…give us ten minutes to get it from the van and set it up and we'll be ready to go…" Wally informed them, following his brother from the bedroom.

"OK, guys…take your time…" Olivia offered, smiling at Alex, being able to read her wife's Cheshire expression so very easily at this point. "Theo, why don't you three take a break…take your sisters to the rug right there and play for a few minutes, until the guys get back, OK? There's a snack in that green container, OK? Give your sisters some, Baby…"

Theo moved his legs to the floor and took Grace and Isabel's hands and helped them off, waiting until they were both on the floor safely, ever the gentleman.

"That's it…good boy, Theo," Olivia waited until they were all three settled on the floor, coloring books, plain drawing pads of paper, markers and crayons spread out for their breaks from the family photo shoot. Theo reached for the plastic snack container and opened it, revealing large purple grape halves and sliced green apple wedges. He took a grape and handed it to Isabel and then did the same with Grace before taking one for himself and then setting the container in the center, in between all of them.

Olivia looked back at Alex and began laughing, not able to control herself.

"Part if this feels _so wrong_ , Liv…" Alex giggled. "I feel like we should be wearing some God-awful, deep-hued paisley robes, too much rouge, hair teased, and some guy with an abnormally huge _you-know-what_ is going to come up to us, at the foot of the bed, and drop trou…and your name should be Olivia Forever Divine and mine…" Alex giggled, "…mine could be Alex…" Alex's body shook and she closed her eyes, her head going into Olivia's shoulder, not able to finish her sentence.

"Alexandra Anita Morecox…"

Alex cackled now, throwing her head back before burying her face in the duvet.

"What's funny, Mommy?" Theo questioned, a thick yellow crayon now in his hand.

"Nothing, Baby…your mama just made a funny…" Alex pinched Olivia's side.

"If we made films like that, Al…we'd be some rich ladies…"

"You think?" Alex smiled, moving her hand to the top of the brunette's and tickling it softly. "I know we'd be happy…I don't know about the lady part…"

Olivia nodded, "Who wouldn't want to watch us, Al?" Olivia took a deep breath. "You're sexy…I'm sexy for maybe a few months longer…" Olivia giggled again.

Alex kissed her wife assuredly, leaving no doubt. "More than a few months, Liv…forever…"

 **A/N: Well, then…there you go! Back to the Cabenson lovin' we all know and love. Making time for each other.**

 **Just a reminder of the Cabenson playlist on Spotify and the Cabenson board on Pinterest with all the songs and inspirations, even clothing!**

 **As always, I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter! Reviews mean so much to me!**

 **Patricia**


	6. All in a Day's Work or Play?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **They mean so much.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Very Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**

 _Chapter Six:_

 _All in a Day's…Work and Play_

OOO

"Well, Olivia…" Dr. Bensaro entered the examining room, closing the door behind her, "…you'll be happy to know that it's not menopause or perimenopause, just yet. Your blood work came out OK and you're thyroid and hormone levels are just fine. Might just be you about to start your period or the fact that you have three little ones at home that zap your energy. You iron levels are _slightly_ low…a good steak dinner every once in a while will help with that. But, the emotional part…I think that's just you being immensely happy…"

Olivia let a deep breath out, moving her legs from the table, and hanging them off of the side. "Thank God…" she smiled.

"What are you worried about, Olivia? You know it's going to happen sooner or later…to _both_ of you…" Dr. Bensaro smiled, adjusting her stethoscope around her neck.

Olivia's smile couldn't be hidden. "I suppose I'm worried about a lot of things that come with that beautiful time in a woman's life, doctor…"

"You're not thinking about having another child, are you?"

Olivia moved to stand, and then walked to the small sofa by the window and grabbed her pants. "No…not at all…I know that Theo is my one and only from me…I just—"

"I don't think you have to finish that thought…" Dr. Bensaro smiled, "…your sex life should be fine, even during and after menopause…if you are adequately stimulated and turned on by that gorgeous wife of yours."

"Oh…" Olivia began, putting her feet through her pants and pulling them upward, "…that's never a problem…" She grinned impishly. "Alex and I have already discussed being all over each other when we're eighty…many times…I just want to be able to 'get there' and not disappoint her…as you know, she's a few years younger than me and I just don't want me not being aroused to ever be a problem…I think I'm just worried about becoming an old lady…" Olivia smiled and took the gown off and began putting on her shirt.

"All in the mind, Olivia…it's all mental and if that's what you want, it'll happen, trust me…I'm fifty-six and my wife and I still have a very satisfying sex life."

Olivia smiled, not sure whether to be embarrassed with the divulgence or happy for her.

"I assume you've already gone through—"

"Years ago, Olivia…I was fifty…" Dr. Bensaro took the clipboard from the foot of the examining table, "…the passion continues…don't worry…" She winked. "I'll let you get dressed and Rosanna will give you the paperwork at the front desk.

"Thank you, doctor…for _everything_ …" Olivia felt her eyes pricking with tears again.

"You got it…you're wife actually has an appointment this week, as well…so I'll see her soon…you take care of her and those beautiful babies of yours…"

With that, she turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

So she was fine. She wasn't starting the dreaded phase in a woman's life. The doctor told her to eat more red meat and she could do that. She smiled as she grabbed her purse and cell phone from the bench. She was going to tell her wife the good news. And she couldn't wait.

… … … … … …

AAA

At six o'clock that evening, Alex noticed Olivia's car in the garage as she pulled in. Her wife had been driving the Datsun to work lately, enjoying the Sirius radio subscription that she had extended well after Jonathan's free trial that he had set up for her. Normally, the blonde would call, right before she left work to see if Olivia needed anything but today she had been so swamped, up until the last moment before she left her office, now working Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at the high school and two days at the courts building helping rookie law students prepare their necessary materials, her only focus was getting home to her wife and spending time with her family. Besides, Olivia told her that she had some very good news.

Alex pushed the garage door open and entered, closing it behind her gently. She heard Howard Jones singing about the fact that no one is to blame and, simultaneously, the television on in the living room as she walked toward the kitchen, smelling something scrumptious cooking.

Setting her attaché on the kitchen island, she noticed Theo sitting in the living room at the little plastic kids' art table they had set up, his eyes glued on the TV on the credenza, oblivious to the fact that she had walked in at all. Alex smiled and folded her arms and stepped forward slightly to see what he was watching so intently.

"Hey, Babe…" her wife's sweet voice called to her from the kitchen. Alex turned and smiled at her wife who was wearing a pair of black lounge pants and her olive green tank top. Her feet were bare, toenails adorned with a charcoal gray, almost black, this time, and her hair was twisted loosely and held in a black butterfly clip.

"Hey, Liv…"

Olivia came up to her, wiping her hands on a dishtowel she held in front of her, leaned in, smiled, and kissed her firmly. "How was my beautiful wife's day?"

"Good. Long. Busy. But good. Even better now that I'm home." Alex kissed her again.

"Only hump day, Al…but we can do it…" Olivia smiled. "Steak for dinner…for the iron…apparently I'm slightly deficient…but I'll tell you more later…" She winked, kissed her once more quickly, and moved back into the kitchen.

"What's happening in here, Liv?" Alex turned toward the living area again, still intrigued to find out what had Theo so mesmerized. He still hadn't taken notice of her. She moved further into the living room.

Alex looked at the TV and watched as it jumped from station to station, not staying on one channel for longer than a second.

"Theo?" Alex moved closer to her son and leaned over him and kissed him on the top of his head, his eyes transfixed. "Are you doing that?"

Theo shook his head, still watching. "I wanted to watch _Go, Diego, Go!_ …"

Alex turned to her wife who was laughing, now back in the kitchen at the island, slicing raw carrots for a salad, "Olivia? Where is the remote?"

Olivia pointed to the sofa, jabbing her finger four times in the air toward it, her eyes looking to the spot. There, underneath a pile of blankets, were two, barely-moving lumps, one moving slightly more than the other. _Must be the one with the controls,_ Alex mused.

Alex smiled broadly, looked at Olivia, and shook her head.

"I'm waiting for a white flag to emerge…from either of the sides…" the brunette joked. "Fifteen minutes they've been under there doing that…it's teaching Theo the art of patience, that's for sure…"

But that so-called patience dam was about to break. Alex watched as Theo's eyes filled with tears. And then, the outburst flooded forth.

"She won't _stop_ , Mama!" Theo's voice was uncharacteristically whiny. She had never heard his voice like this, obviously at his breaking point with his sisters.

Alex smiled and ruffled Theo's hair before leaning over him and whispering in his ear, "Hey…let's pretend we're tired, Theo…and we want to sit on the sofa…we'll pretend we didn't know they were there…"

Theo's face lit up with a huge smile and he giggled.

"OK?" Alex questioned, eyebrows raised.

Theo nodded enthusiastically, clapping without making a noise and throwing in a cheering motion, little fists pumping in the air, for good measure.

Alex took his hand and they began walking toward the sofa, the blonde speaking louder than was necessary, "Oh, boy, Theo…am I _sleepy_ today! I just had the longest day and all I want to do is sit down and rest and watch some TV…" She had to admit, her Sally Field performance could get her an Oscar.

Theo put his hand over his mouth and snickered as they made their way in front of the sofa and Alex sat, shimmying her backside in between the two lumps, pulling Theo onto her lap with her.

"Wow, this sofa is so _hard_ and _lumpy_ …Liv, I think we need a new sofa, Babe…this one is too bumpy for me…" she reached to her sides and began squeezing and tickling the girls through the blankets, "…and lumpy…" the girls giggled wildly, emerging from underneath the pile of throws and blankets, now showing themselves, their sweet smiles now visible, their hair now every which way from static electricity.

"It us, Mama!" Isabel said smiling. "Gace and Izzie!"

Alex feigned surprise, hands on her heart, "What? A talking sofa?" She looked at Olivia now, who was still smiling and placing a large bowl of salad on the table.

"It us, Mama!" Grace tried. "Not da sofa…Sofa not talk…"

Alex reached for the two, their boy still there, and squeezed the three of her babies, holding them tightly, "It _is_ you, isn't it?" She kissed Isabel's forehead, "My sweet…" she kissed Grace, "…babies…" she kissed Theo.

Olivia was standing in front of her now, hugging her arms, smiling that beautiful smile that could power up New York City. "Dinner's ready…" she said softly.

Alex kissed her babies once again and stood, the family walking together to the kitchen table.

… … … … … …

Alex leaned forward, brushing her teeth, and examined her face in the mirror, bearing her teeth as she brushed. Her eyes moved to her hair in a high, loose bun, scrutinizing the strands close to her scalp, still the same blend of hues—blondes, light browns, a few darker—same as always. Her eyes moved downward to her neck, still firm, still supple, her upper chest with the scattering of random freckles in between the parting of her silk robe. She fingered the lapels and parted them even wider, revealing the full cleavage of her now-maternal breasts, admiring the milky skin there. Motherhood had been good to her, of that there was no doubt. Her body had blossomed since giving birth to their twins, like it had been waiting to become a woman, waiting to become complete and reach its full potential.

Alex untied the loose ties and moved the lapels further off of her breasts, continuing to brush her teeth, the parting now revealing her lower torso, her pale, firm belly that held the faint evidence of motherhood and the two babies now sleeping in their bed. She had carried those precious girls; they had grown inside her body for nine months. Even after three years, she was still in awe of that fact. She smiled and placed the flat of her hand on her lower belly, eyes flitting back up into her own behind her black-framed glasses.

Then, Alex felt her wife's presence before she looked behind her own reflection in the mirror—Olivia in a black chemise and nothing else, her hair down and wavy, almost dry after being freshly washed.

"They're all tucked in…and, believe it or not, already sound asleep," she oozed, moving into the bathroom, brown eyes penetrating blue in their reflection. Olivia moved closer now, pressing her warm body behind her wife's, hands on hips, then stomach, gradually gliding upward. The brunette took a deep, slow breath, simply watching her.

Alex smiled, "All of them?" She spit and rinsed and then wiped her mouth, Olivia's warm soft hands having moved upward still and were now inside her robe, touching the bare skin of her breasts, squeezing gently, lightly fingering her sensitive nipples.

"Mmmm…so beautiful, Alex…so sexy…" Olivia breathed.

Alex felt her wife rest her forehead against her upper back.

"You smell and feel so good, Baby…"

Alex reached around and squeezed her wife's backside with both hands, leaning her head backward, closing her eyes.

"We haven't talked about what the doctor said, Liv…" Alex said softly, feeling her own body quickly warm with desire, her heart rate accelerating.

"We will…just know…the news is good…"

Alex laughed lightly, "Seems like it is…"

" _This_ now…talk later…" Olivia's mouth found Alex's exposed neck, pressing her lips to it, her silky tongue gliding along the flesh, Alex's lower lips instantly warming, pulsating.

Olivia pulled away and Alex turned around, the brunette offering extended hands to her and beginning to walk backwards. Alex took them and Olivia pulled her back into the bedroom, toward the bed. They stopped next to it and Olivia's hands went to her jaw, the brunette closing her eyes and the two resting their foreheads against one another's.

Olivia stroked Alex's cheekbones softly before taking hold of her jaw firmly and bringing her mouth closer, not quite kissing yet. Alex could hear Olivia's breathing, deep and slow, heavy yet steady, warm breath against her waiting mouth, as they just stayed liked that, mouths hovering over mouths. Olivia then opened those chocolate eyes and looked at her, her eyes filled with carnality.

Within mere seconds, Alex found herself on her back, on the bed, head on the pillows, Olivia's mouth on her core—sucking, tonguing, pleasing her into euphoria. Panting, Alex looked down to find her wife's eyes focused on her, tongue deep inside, smiling through her ministrations, able to sense exactly where the blonde was on the pleasure spectrum.

Alex threw her head back now, deeper into the pillow, smiling as well, her panting becoming more intense, knees closing in on her wife's head, unable to stop the quavering of her knees. "Oh, God, Olivia…you…just…know…"

Alex felt her face contort, brow furrowed, her glasses tilted on her face, that glorious moment before it all came crashing down. She lifted her hips off of the bed as a subdued, high-pitched, "Uhhhhhh," was moaned as she grabbed the top of the sheet next to her and shoved it in her mouth, biting down, as numerous waves of ecstasy rolled throughout her body. She gasped and moaned as each contraction escaped.

Smiling, her eyes remained closed; she let her body recover for a few luxurious moments before removing the fabric from her mouth and grip, taking a deep breath and looking down.

Olivia was now on her knees, hands loosely folded on top of those tanned thighs, biting her lower lip, eyes sparkling, her glorious body—the curve and swell of those breasts, her feminine waist, the roundness of her hips—on display just beneath the sheer material of her chosen lingerie. And there was that smile, that all-knowing grin—a sincere, satisfied, love-filled expression.

"Mmm…happy with yourself, detective?" Alex smiled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes again.

"Always…to see you so…satiated…" Olivia giggled, slowly smoothing the tops of the blonde's thighs, Alex feeling the sensitivity of her warmed flesh.

"My sexy wife always knows exactly how to please me, has _always_ known…" Alex opened her eyes and looked her wife again. "Come here, Baby…" Alex extended her arms and Olivia moved into them, resting her head next to Alex's on the blonde's pillow and wrapping her arms around her wife firmly. "You feel so good in my arms…smell so good…" Alex sniffed a couple of times, "What is that new scent? A new perfume?"

"Same as always, Babe…the shower gel you got me last Christmas…your favorite _Jasmin Noir_ …"

"Yes…I do recognize it now…maybe I'm getting a cold? My nose isn't working right…" Alex pinched her nose and held it before she felt her wife's warm hand on her forehead.

"You aren't warm…your _head_ at least…" Olivia smirked, "…you feel OK, don't you?" Olivia propped herself up on her left elbow to look more closely at her wife.

Alex smiled, reached up and stroked her wife's cheek gently, "I feel fine, Olivia…such a good mother and wife…"

"I gotta keep up with my duties so you don't leave me…"

Alex pinched Olivia's side firmly. "Never, Baby…they'll have to pry my cold, dead arms off of you to separate us…" Alex pinched her again, this time lovingly, "Just one more pinch before sleep…" Alex smiled.

"OK…so we're starting that again? Almost five years later and the pinching has come full force again…"

"Absolutely…I realize how much I've missed it…" Alex kissed Olivia's temple.

"Hmmm…well pinch away, Alex…if it makes my wifey happy."

"Oh, it makes me _very_ happy, touching you, hearing you squeal and jump, the look on your face…the one that says you actually like it…"

"I've been caught…" Olivia kissed her wife's chin gently.

"Yes you have, Babe…"

"And I don't mind a bit…"

"I know you don't, Baby…" Alex wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette.

Olivia lifted her chin and Alex looked down and the two pressed their lips to each other's, silky lips traveling over silky lips, enjoy each other's space, each other's scent. Alex took a deep breath and opened her eyes, pulling away, looking into the chocolate orbs that always reminded her how lucky she was.

"We should go to sleep, Babe…work tomorrow…I gotta be there early to look over some of my files before court…I might be late tomorrow evening…it might be a long day…"

Olivia kissed her wife once more, "Just know that everything here will be taken care of here—the kids, dinner—and you don't have to worry about anything." Olivia smiled.

"I love you, Liv…"

"I love you, too, Baby…good night…"

"Goodnight…" Alex reached over with her left hand and turned the lamp on her bedside table off, the room instantly illuminated by a faint dusting of brightness from the street lights and moonlight.

Olivia returned to Alex, resting her head on her shoulder, Alex stroking her hair slowly, sending both women into a peaceful, much-needed slumber.

… … … … … …


	7. A Night of Sweet Freedom

_Chapter Seven:_

 _A Night of Sweet Freedom_

AAA

Alex glanced at her wife as the brunette stood in the closet, slowly, nonchalantly moving hangers to the right, plastic sliding across wood, in perusing her section of clothing, although they had already decided on their outfits earlier in the week, both having agreed and approved of each other's ensembles well ahead of time.

"Olivia…they're gonna be here any minute…" Alex slipped her foot into her other black, open-toed Steve Madden pump and glanced at herself in the bureau mirror, patting her lips together a few times to distribute the fire engine red lipstick that she had already applied. "Lana and Maggie are already downstairs with the kids."

Maggie Larson was a fellow law student of Lana Collins', and had agreed to help Lana out tonight with four children to watch—Theo, Grace, Isabel, and Kimberly—while little JJ stayed with his Aunt Carolyn for the night in Queens. Little did Maggie know what she had agreed to.

"I got it, Babe, don't worry…I'm almost ready…" Olivia, still in only her black bra and panty set, passed her wife on her way out of the closet, slapped the blonde's backside firmly, and went back into the bathroom.

"Ow!" Alex actually squealed. "Jeez, Liv…remember how strong you are…" Alex rubbed her backside before looking at herself in the mirror and brushing off her dress.

"My hot wife is gonna be so shown off tonight," Olivia called from the bathroom.

Alex leaned back and watched as her wife placed the bathmat over the top of the shower door and then emerged again. "Get dressed, Babe…" Alex's tone was even. "It feels so wrong saying that to you…telling you to put clothing on…so very, very wrong…" Alex smirked, placing the second rhinestone stud through her earring hole.

The blonde had chosen a black, sequined, cap-sleeved dress that had a deep V in the front, extending all the way down past her cleavage, but just leaving enough to the imagination. With her hair in a perfectly combed low bun with a side part, glasses off for the evening, she was ready.

Olivia passed behind her again and went back into the closet before quickly emerging holding her burgundy chiffon dress up. It was long sleeved but, at the shoulders, there was a split of the fabric that extended to her wrists, and would reveal the toned, tanned arm muscles of her wife. Olivia held the dress up to her body, looking at herself in the mirror, "Not too short?"

Alex looked at it against her body, the dress falling to just above her knee, "I don't think so…but once you get it on, that Liv-booty will make it rise it up in the back…" Alex smiled, grabbing her wife's left ass cheek and gripping.

Olivia smirked, "Well, then…it's settled…the booty-rising dress, it is…"

"Olivia, we decided on that dress three days ago now…come on…get ready!" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife firmly before grabbing her black clutch from the bed and moving toward the door. "I'll go down and wait for Casey and Jonathan and Fin and Melinda…"

OOO

Olivia slipped the dress on over her head. They were going out for Casey's fortieth birthday, the whole crew of friends, leaving the kids at home. The babysitters had a strict schedule to have them all in bed at eight. Kimberly was to sleep in the twins' old crib—Isabel and Grace were now sleeping in a bed with a high safety gate due to Izzie's recent, now-multiple, escapes—and Theo in his 'big boy' bed, as Olivia called it in order to make it sound more appealing than sleeping with the ladies. They had gotten him a twin bed for his fourth birthday, promising him a matching bunk when he turned eight. Even though Theo liked the idea of being independent, he still tried, every now and then, to cuddle with his mommies. But it only happened in a very few certain instances—storms, monsters, and the occasional, rare times he was feeling under the weather.

The friends were first going to dinner, and then the plan was to head to a swanky jazz bar afterward for a birthday drink. Alex and Jonathan had already worked, in tandem, to order the red head a cake that would be brought to the table, a saxophonist at _Club Cashmere_ playing _Happy Birthday_ for her.

The brunette applied a slight amount of make-up—foundation, and blush—and then really made her eyes up for the evening including three coats of mascara, a layer of dramatic eyeliner with a dark shimmery eye shadow, and then topped it off with a deep wine-colored lipstick. It had been a while since she had been out as an adult and she was ready to have a good time with her beautiful blonde wife.

She smoothed her sleek, shoulder-length bob down, smiled at herself, checking her teeth for color, grabbed her clutch from the bed, turned off the lights, and made her way down the stairs.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex pressed the green icon on her phone and put it to her ear, listening as it rang. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed a fly-away down to stay put. She knew she shouldn't be calling again but, for some reason, she felt a slight apprehension this evening about leaving all four children with two young women who weren't mothers, themselves.

The blonde watched as Olivia entered the restroom, the brunette smiling at her and shaking her head and making a tisking sound with her tongue. Alex turned to face the other way. She'd been caught, as this was the third time in an hour she had called home.

"They're fine, Babe…" Olivia put her hands on Alex's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Those girls are never gonna babysit for us again, Al…let them be...if something—"

"Hi, Lana? First of all…I know I'm being obsessive but I just hope everything is OK…uh huh…" Alex turned around now and focused on her wife's gold and ruby pendant necklace that hung down to her belly button, "…oh…oh, did he?" Alex looked up now, into Olivia's eyes, and smiled, "…that sounds just like Theo…"

Olivia looked at her expectantly; Alex just smiled.

"OK…I promise you I will only call one more time before we head home…" Alex held her pinky up to the brunette, "I'm pinky swearing with my wife right now…"

The two hooked pinkies and Olivia giggled, shaking her head and mouthing the word _liar_.

Olivia placed her hands on Alex's waist and leaned into the phone, "I'll have to hide her phone for that to happen," she said loudly before kissing the blonde's cheek and looking into her eyes.

"OK, Lana…thanks for being so understanding with my neuroticism…OK…talk to you later…" Alex pressed the red icon, ending the call. Alex tilted her head, looking at her wife, "I know it's too much, Liv…trust me, I do…but I feel… _uneasy_ for some reason…"

Olivia took Alex's face into her hands, "They're fine, Alex…" she kissed her gently, "…just fine…now…" her hands moved to the blonde's waist and then further down, "…mama's feeling very mellow and warm right now and we should probably _not_ be alone in a public place at this point in time because I can't guarantee acting like the absolute lady that everyone thinks I am." Olivia smiled.

They had both had their share of red wine already with their delicious meal, a friendly buzz had by both.

" _You_ came in _here_ , Liv…apparently to _spy_ on me," Alex smirked.

"That I did, Baby…that I did…" Olivia's eyes sparkled.

"They had ice cream and Theo insisted on doing the dishes. Lana said he was actually gonna cry if they didn't let him. So Maggie got his stool from upstairs and put it in front of the sink and helped him…she said it was the cutest thing. She said that he washed them so diligently, so carefully, and then he would pass them to her and she dried them. Then when they were done, she told him 'good teamwork' and they high fived. Theo was over the moon at being able to help."

Olivia laughed, "He's so precious…hey…maybe there's an _Exploration Station_ for that skill, Al…we'll have to start letting him do the dishes at home and help out with more chores…"

Alex laughed, the two linking arms and heading toward the doors, "The second he gets a pan with crusted on grease, he'll be through with that phase…"

Olivia pushed the door open, "After you…I'll have to make lasagna soon," she giggled.

Once outside of the bathroom, Alex turned to her wife, looking her face over lovingly, "Thanks, Liv…for humoring me…" The blonde kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Always, Al…I will _always_ humor you…"

… … … … … …

OOO

After dinner, the six-some exited the restaurant, buttoning coats, wrapping scarves, and slipping on gloves for the chilly evening as they stood outside of _Carmine's Ristorante Italiano_ on the Upper West Side, deciding where to go next.

"Thanks for dinner, guys…" Casey rasped, already linking arms with Jonathan, and pulling him closer. "That manicotti was to die for. Best I've ever had…"

He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Anything for our forty-year-old best friend…not quite over the hill, Novak, but gettin' there…" Fin offered. "Where you wanna end the night and throw down at, counselor?"

"What are our options?" Casey questioned, blowing on her hands.

Jonathan grabbed both of her hands and began warming them in his own, neither having brought gloves on this mid-December evening.

"Well, there's _Club Cashmere_ which is like a smooth jazz kind of place…" Melinda offered, buttoning up her black wool coat and tightening her purple scarf. "I think that's where we were originally going, right?" Melinda turned to Fin.

"I don't know…" Fin turned to Jonathan, a questioning look on his face. "Jonathan?"

"That was one possibility…" Jonathan replied.

"Then there's that new one, _Club Azul_ , that plays upscale urban music…" Olivia tried.

Alex looked at Olivia who was already smirking at her. Olivia had mentioned that if they were going to go somewhere and dance, she hoped it would be somewhere that Alex could freely grab her ass.

"I think at a place like that…this one will come home sweating after her booty-shaking workout…" Alex nodded her head in her wife's direction and slipped her arm around the brunette's waist.

"You know me so well, Al…" Olivia kissed her jaw gently.

Alex smiled, "I think there's a classical quartet playing in the park…"

Everyone looked at her like she had sprouted wings and grown horns.

"I think there's even a chorale of the Hallelujah Chorus…" Alex tried, looking around at the incredulous faces. "What? It _is_ the Christmas season, guys…"

Olivia pulled her tighter, "God, you're so cute…but, Babe…I think we want a birthday night cap or special shot for the birthday girl and maybe we should keep it classy for your fortieth, Case…besides…I think your husband has something else planned, as well…" Olivia winked at Jonathan.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Casey oozed, her face close to her husband's.

"You trying to ruin it, Olivia?" Jonathan smiled. "Can I speak to you in my office…?"

Olivia smiled and joined Jonathan by a parking meter near the curb, the rest of the group chatting.

"Your friend from work is still bringing the cake, right?" Olivia asked, giggling.

Jonathan looked like he had had enough. He appeared exhausted from work, from their two-year-old at home, and from the indecisiveness and last-minute changing of the places.

"He is supposed to bring it to _Café Cashmere_ at nine…and that's in…" Jonathan looked at his watch, "…thirty minutes.

Olivia felt arms slither around her from behind and a chin on her shoulder and her wife's classic scent as all three entered in her presence.

"What are we talking about?" Alex asked.

"The cake…the plan was _Café Cashmere_ …" Olivia offered.

"Then, let's head to _Café Cashmere_ ," Alex declared matter-of-factly. "I hear they make a mean apple martini…" Alex winked at her wife.

"Uh-oh…we're in trouble…" Olivia smiled, Alex pinching her side firmly.

"Olivia?" a male voice questioned from close-by.

Olivia looked toward the voice and saw an older, handsome, gray-haired man with a tall stature and kind eyes. "Yes?" Olivia truly had no idea who this person, that apparently knew her name, was.

"Olivia Benson?" He came closer now, his expression awed.

"Yes, I'm Olivia Benson…Benson-Cabot now…" she smiled at Alex who was looking at the man, curiosity spread across that porcelain face.

"Gabe Hollister…Professor Gabriel Hollister…from Siena?" he tried.

Olivia felt the blood drain from her face, gravity taking it to the ground. Her knees gave out slightly and she wobbled, her stomach becoming instantly nauseated. "Professor Hollister…Gabe…" she tried a smile, but felt anything but, knowing it looked plastic, her lips shaking through the forced grin.

"You're still in New York, then…I always wondered if you would be a New Yorker for life…how have you been?"

Olivia looked at Alex, the blonde's expression flat. The brunette turned back to the man, "I'm wonderful, actually…better than I ever could have imagined…" Olivia turned to Alex again, "This is Alex, my wife…"

Stunned for only a brief moment, Gabriel Hollister held his hand out and Alex shook it gently.

"Very nice to meet you…" Mr. Hollister studied the blonde.

"Likewise…" Alex said softly.

Gabe turned back to Olivia, his eyes looking her over, "You look…amazing, Olivia…it's been twenty-five years since you were sitting in my class…and you haven't aged a second. Are you still with the force? Special Victim's Unit was it?"

"I wa—how did you know?" Olivia stuttered.

"The news…the papers…you've been a popular girl over the past fifteen years but I haven't seen you in those sources or venues lately."

"I work at the precinct a couple days a week now…Alex and I have three little ones at home…" Olivia looked at Alex who looked like she wished this conversation would end as soon as possible. The look on her face told Olivia that she had already pieced everything together, even though Olivia had never said his name. She looked back at Professor Hollister, "I work at a housing shelter for abused men and women the other days of the week…it's better stress-wise and safer for me now that we have the kids…"

Possibly sensing the tension, Fin came up to the foursome, "Liv…we gotta go if we're gonna make it in time…"

Olivia looked at Fin and although the mocha detective wasn't aware of the definite plans Jonathan had already made, he obviously sensed that something was up and the situation needed rescuing.

"Well, I won't keep you…" He looked into Olivia's eyes deeply, "…it was good seeing you again after all this time…take care, Olivia…" he turned to Alex once more, "…it was nice meeting you, Alex…"

Alex nodded and Gabriel Hollister walked away, down the street a little ways, crossed, hailed a cab, got in, and drove off.

Olivia looked at her wife now, Alex's hands going to her shoulders.

"Olivia…are you OK?" Alex began rubbing her upper arms soothingly.

Olivia closed her mouth, unaware that it had been open, and relaxed her face from the raised eyebrows that she had been holding, unknowingly. The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath, before opening them and gazing into understanding, cerulean orbs. She then furrowed her brow, looking off to the side towards the ground, before looking back at Alex.

"Sixty-nine…" Olivia said softly.

"What?" Alex questioned, wiping something from below Olivia's left eye with her thumb before resting her hands on her arms again.

"He would be sixty-nine…he was twenty-three years older than I was so he would be sixty-nine…" Olivia shook her head, "I can't believe we just ran into him…twenty-five years later…"

"Hey…" Alex began, still rubbing her arms, "…are you OK, Liv?"

Olivia melted at Alex's warm expression and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, "Yeah, Babe…" Olivia pulled her wife to her, hugging her tightly, "…I'm fine…" she whispered.

"Who was that?" Casey questioned, the group now having moved to form a circle around the Benson-Cabots.

Olivia pulled away, "It's a long story…let's go get that drink and I'll tell you about it…" Olivia smiled at her wife and they put their arms around each other's waists.

"Sounds good…" Casey smiled.

The six headed to the curb to hail a cab and go to their final stop for the evening, ready to unwind and celebrate a very dear friend's mere existence.

… … … … … …

The club was nice—upscale, elegant, classy. A pianist, a trumpeter, a saxophonist, upright bass player, and a sultry, soulful singer who greatly resembled Billy Holliday, sang songs like _Summertime_ , _Them There Eyes_ , and _The Very Thought of You_ —all such romantic songs, that all the couples danced most of the time.

The cake had been brought out, a simple round, four-layer Chocolate mousse cake—Casey's favorite—candles were blown out, and _Happy Birthday_ was sung by the beautiful crooner on stage, accompanied by the brilliant saxophonist and pianist.

They ate and drank and were very merry. The only one not drinking was Jonathan. With five years of sobriety, he was the designated decision-maker for the evening.

Dr. Cabot received a call around eleven from the hospital. A patient had been brought in and quarantined on the suspicion of multiple drugs in his system, but they suspected he might have been exposed to a possibly toxic agent, as well. Being the only one with a high level of expertise in this particular department, after having worked in the infectious diseases unit at Mercy for almost four years, he was the number one man to call.

So, he kissed his wife, said his goodbyes, and headed to the hospital, the ladies promising to get his wife back to the Benson-Cabot townhouse safely.

"You ready, guys?" Fin questioned. "We told Carolyn we'd be in Queens to pick JJ up by midnight…"

Alex jolted slightly, realizing, she hadn't been paying attention to the time for a while, especially after the apple martinis began their visitations. She felt Olivia's hand clasp her shoulder firmly as she took her cell phone from her purse and checked the time, _11:38_. She looked to her left at the gorgeous brunette next to her.

Heavy-lidded, chocolate eyes met hers as the brunette stifled a yawn. "Ready, Babe? We gotta relieve the guards…" she joked.

"Yeah, I think so…" Alex smiled, feeling extreme exhaustion hit her now, two glasses of wine and two martinis later and she was ready to lay down and close her eyes. But first, motherly duties called.

"Case? You OK?" Olivia looked at their friend, eyes glazed over, staring at a spot on the table.

"I…am feeling great…I haven't had anything to drink since before I met your brother…remember?" Casey starting giggling, "When I went on that cleanse?" Casey's laughter got louder, "Remember that?" she yelled, mouth open, eyes closed, laughing hysterically.

"We remember, Case…" Olivia offered. "You're gonna stay at our place until Jonathan comes to get you, OK? Kimberly is already sleeping, so all you have to do is wait for your husband…"

Casey nodded, head falling back, eyes closed.

Before leaving, typical arguments about the check were had before the waiter informed them that Jonathan had already settled the bill and paid for everything. Then the five-some grabbed their coats and headed into the night air, ready to end an evening of celebration. Fin hailed a cab and they piled in, off to the Upper East Side.

… … … … … …

OOO

At three-thirty in the morning, Olivia closed the refrigerator door before she poured a glass of water from the Brita pitcher, drank half of the contents, and then filled it back up. God, she was thirsty. Alcohol really did dehydrate you. She put the pitcher back into the refrigerator, peered around inside for a moment, contemplating a snack, and then shut the door, yawning widely and stretching her arms in the air. In only a white tank top and a pair of oversized flannel pajama bottoms, she felt chilled, and hoped she didn't run into anyone for them to notice how chilled she was.

Upon arrival back at the townhouse, they had made sure Casey was tucked away in bed, her drunk ass mumbling something about Jonathan giving her a big present for her birthday and giggling, the ladies not quite getting it, but really not wishing to know more.

Olivia and Alex had then said goodbye to Lana and Maggie and checked in on the kids before washing faces, brushing teeth, and slipping into bed. But Olivia's thirst couldn't be ignored. It had actually woken her up—giving her severe dry mouth as she slept. And so, she slipped from bed, Alex out cold and in a deep sleep, and came downstairs for a glass of water.

Olivia went to lift her glass from the counter to carry it back upstairs when she heard moaning coming from the guest room next to the garage, just off the kitchen and living room. She paused, listening, but really trying _not_ to listen. Was Casey getting sick? The woman did have a lot to drink for someone who hadn't had anything in a long time.

Olivia now lifted her glass and moved to place her bare feet on the hard wooded hallway separating the kitchen from the living room. Another moan—this one long and drawn out—a moan of definite pleasure, followed by a giggle and a pleading of 'More Jonathan…'.

A slow smile crept across Olivia's face and she put her palm to her forehead, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She really didn't want to hear this. No way did she want to hear this. Their best friend and her brother-in-law were ten feet away, getting it on.

Absolutely, no way…no, thank you.

Olivia began to tiptoe down the hallway just as the guestroom door creaked open and then closed just as quickly.

Olivia froze, eyes open wide, and now had to make the decision to either run or hide.

It was dark downstairs, the only light in the kitchen was the soft glow of moonlight coming in through the kitchen windows below the cabinets and the larger window where the dining table was. Other than that, the other spots and areas were dark shadows—places near the floor, nooks and crannies here and there. On light feet, Olivia stepped backward, next to the island, and dropped and crouched, her glass of water spilling all over her knees, feet, and chest of her sheer tank.

She fought the urge to squeal from the coldness. Her ability to remain quiet in an undercover situation left a lot to be desired. Her career as a detective should have had her well-practiced in this art form. But here she was—a bumbling idiot. She briefly wondered where the other two stooges were.

Her balance gave out and she almost fell backwards now that she was crouched, her left hand grabbing on to the corner of the kitchen island, supporting her from falling as the water sloshed once again, partly from being slightly inebriated but mostly from being exhausted.

She watched in silence as Jonathan opened the refrigerator and looked inside. She saw him grab a couple of Greek yogurts, a couple of Honeycrisp apples, and the pitcher of water, all in his big arms. He shut the refrigerator and blindly set everything on the counter, Olivia hearing as something hit the baseboard and loud _Ooof!_ was heard from the burly man as he apparently stubbed his toe.

Olivia smiled, possibly seeing this as her chance to escape now that he was distracted. She stood and turned her back, attempting to tip-toe away, when the whole kitchen lit up unexpectedly. She stopped in her tracks, arms dramatically paused in a running position, right heel off the ground, closing her eyes and bringing her lips inward. Maybe if she stayed still?

"Olivia?"

Nonchalantly, she stayed facing away from him, "Hey, Jonathan!" she said way too enthusiastically. "Just getting water…" She held up her near empty glass, not wanting to turn around from her wetness of her top. Braless, her goods wouldn't be hidden.

"You OK?"

Olivia turned her head and smiled, her body still facing away. She set her glass on the island and crossed her arms over her chest, making sure to cover her nipple area with her forearms, looking quite uncomfortable, she knew. "I'm good, Jonathan…just thirsty after all those drinks…you OK? Hungry? There's some pot roast in there and some pie if you want it…coconut cream…" She eyed the food on the counter and looked back at her towering brother-in-law, smiling.

Jonathan laughed, "No, no pie…thanks…yeah…uh…Casey was…uh…hungry…we need…sustenance…" His turquoise eyes sparkled.

Olivia smirked, shaking her head. She knew _exactly_ what Jonathan was experiencing right now as far as the red head laying in the guest room bed went. In the past, when Casey drank she became one of two things—incredibly weepy or incredibly horny. Tonight, apparently, was no exception.

"What? What is it? What am I missing?" Jonathan moved to get two glasses from the cabinet.

"No…nothing…" Olivia giggled, looking around for any item of clothing she could put on. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a pink _I Love New York_ sweatshirt Alex had left draped over one of the kitchen chairs. She moved to get it. Keeping her back turned, she slipped it on over her head before returning to the conversation with her brother-in-law. Although the sweatshirt fit her snugly, she felt much better—warmer and less exposed.

"What do you mean…nothing…I think you _do_ know something…" Jonathan poured two glasses of water and held the pitcher in the air, looking at Olivia's near-empty glass.

"Well…I think you're experiencing a side of Casey you've never seen before but Alex and I know very well…" Olivia moved to where Jonathan was and he filled up her glass. "Thanks…" She took a sip and moved back to lean against the island with both elbows, setting her glass down first.

"This side of Casey… _out of control_." He said the last part in an accentuated whisper. "She's wearing me out…I got here at…" he glanced at the clock on the microwave above the counter, "…two thirty and she hasn't stopped… _I_ haven't stopped… _we_ haven't stopped…"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head, "Yep…that's the amorous side of our girl…"

"Don't get me wrong…I love it when she gets like this but…" His face turned into a pout, now—a big man pouting—and Olivia laughed even harder now, "…I'm sooooo tired, Olivia…" He took two spoons from the drawer next to the refrigerator and bundled everything in his arms again. "Well…I gotta go back…before she comes out here…" Jonathan smirked.

"Hey Jonathan…"

Jonathan stopped, almost to the door, and turned.

"Can we expect another little Cabot soon?"

"God help me…" he mumbled, smiled, entered the bedroom, and closed the door.

Olivia stood, smiling to herself, shook her head, grabbed her water, turned the light off, and headed upstairs.

AAA

Alex felt the bed jostle and then her wife's cold feet hit her right calf.

"Jesus, Olivia…" Alex mumbled.

"Are you awake?" the brunette asked.

Alex could feel her wife's face right in front of her own, even in the darkness, the brunette's shadow blocking the nighttime light from her vision. "What time is it?" Alex questioned, stretching and yawning fully, squeaking at the end.

"Three forty-five…your poor brother…"

"What? What's happening?" Alex moaned, closing her eyes and trying to enter sleep once again.

"Casey's got him held prisoner…you know how she can get…"

Alex opened her eyes and smiled, "Oh, no…Amorous Casey tonight?"

Alex's eyes were adjusting to the darkness now and she could see Olivia propped up on her left elbow, inches from her.

Olivia got out of bed now and moved to the dresser, opening a drawer, taking something out, and closing it. Alex watched, in the moonlight, as her wife removed her top and put a dark tank top on.

"Liv?"

"I spilled water on myself downstairs…" Olivia moved to the hamper and placed the clothing inside.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, Babe?" Olivia came back around to her side and slipped back into bed.

"About running into your college professor…how are you doing about that? You were kind of quiet at _Café Cashmere_ …"

"Yeah, Al…" Olivia wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, holding her firmly. "It was a shock, for sure…in college…that was such a strange time in my life…I was away from home for the first time…I was so young…I didn't grow up with a father…my uncle was an asshole…Professor Hollister was a male figure that was kind to me and I took to him very easily…almost too easily."

Alex began stroking Olivia's hair, "I know Babe…you needed that in your life…you had never had it…"

Alex felt Olivia shake her head against her shoulder, "I wasn't attracted to him…but I did love him…his warmth, his security…the sex just came with it…my _heart_ was in it when we were intimate but my body never was…I can't explain it…does that make sense?"

Alex moved her fingers to stroke her wife's upper arm now, the brunette's silky skin beneath her touch, "He filled a void in your life, Liv…that paternal void…If I hadn't had my father around, I might have done the same thing…"

"I know…that's exactly what it was…"

They lay for a few moments, just being—listening to each other's breathing, calming and slowing.

"But a _woman's_ body…" Olivia began, "…nothing compares…more _specifically_ … _this_ body…" Olivia's hand crept upward now, gently gripping the blonde's left breast through her cotton night shirt. "This one does it to me every…single…time…"

"Speaking of horny…" Alex giggled as Olivia straddled her and began feeling the blonde up, kissing her neck, running fingers through her hair, the two laughing hysterically.

"Mama?" Theo's voice questioned from the doorway.

Olivia moved off of Alex and sat up, "Baby? What is it, Theo?"

"My tummy hurts…" he whined.

Alex could hear his sniffs as he stepped closer. Alex sat up now, too.

"Come on, Baby…come here…" Olivia patted the bed in between them.

Theo climbed on top and crawled toward them, wedging his way in between them, lying on his back. Olivia's hand went to his belly, their son in a navy blue fleece onesie, complete with back and front flaps. The brunette began rubbing gentle circles on his rounded belly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Did you have too much ice cream, Theo?" Alex asked.

Theo shook his head.

"Did you eat too much of anything, Baby?" Olivia said softly.

"No, Mama…I missed you…you were gone too long…" Theo whispered.

Within seconds, Theo had his left hand intertwined with Alex's locks and his right hand gripping a handful of Olivia's hair, his little hands squeezing contentedly, breathing slowing, little snores emerging.

"Oh, Al…" Olivia said softly. "He missed us…"

"How can we deny him sleeping here now?" Alex whispered.

"He's our first, Al…our first baby…and he'll always be our first…big brother, Theo...no matter how old he is, he'll always be our little boy..."

"I know, Babe…" Alex leaned closer to Olivia and kissed her softly, "…goodnight, Liv…I love you…"

"I love you, Al…goodnight…"

Within moments, Alex heard Olivia and Theo's breathing almost in unison, heavy, content and peaceful. She knew that seeing Professor Hollister had been difficult but Alex was proud of her wife. In twenty-five years, she had grown as a person, as a soul, as an individual.

And she couldn't have been prouder of the woman she loved.

… … … … … …

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I treasure all of them.**

 **The reference to Professor Hollister goes back to Love Won't Leave : Part II, Chapter 29, when Alex and Olivia are on the beach and Olivia tells Alex about her past relationships. His name was never mentioned until now.**

 **I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

 **Remember: The Spotify Playlist is now under:**

" **The Life and Times of the Benson-Cabots" playlist link:**

 **user/12969743/playlist/1W863RREzayxIFRDsZ59U8**


	8. A Connection Like None Other

**A/N at the end!**

 _Chapter Eight:_

 _A Connection Like None Other_

 _March 2015_

It was a cool, crisp spring Saturday evening and Olivia finally had a chance to sit down on one of the black, wrought-iron chairs on the patio, having finished with the gardening she wanted to complete, breathing out a sigh of relief. She propped her feet up on the other chair and took these few precious moments to watch her children and relax. Tulip bulbs, butter crisp lettuce, Roma tomatoes, and acorn squash had been planted by her toddler assistants and herself, not having planted anything since Theo was a baby.

Now, the three were on their bikes—Theo on a bicycle with training wheels, and the girls on their low-to-the-ground, hot pink, Big Wheel type contraptions, having a ball as they used their free time, cycling around the cobblestone patio as Olivia sipped her minted green iced tea.

The twins were in their pink overalls with little long-sleeved white t-shirts beneath, little hands and clothing bearing the evidence of their gardening help. Theo's little Levi's and red sweatshirt also displayed his efforts at helping his mother. Olivia looked down at her own faded jeans and thin, white NPYD sweatshirt, soil stained and ready for the wash. She set her glass down and then reached up with both hands and readjusted her ponytail as she watched her children.

"Mama, look! I can go fast!" Theo raced down the length of the patio, stopping at the Lion fountain at the far end and then using his legs to turn around, smiling at her the whole time.

"I see, Theo…good boy!" She smiled, "Like Lance Armstrong, Baby! Tour de France, here you come!"

"Mama!" Isabel said loudly, ever-competitive with her brother, trying her best to move the big wheels of her bike, the resistance making it almost impossible, her little legs working overtime to make the huge wheels move.

"Good girl, Izzie!" Olivia encouraged. "You got it, Baby!"

Alex had gone on a few errands on this Saturday afternoon—The Home Depot for a few pots and soil for the side garden, the grocery store for some essentials, and then Petco for more food for Hillary—and was to be back soon, Olivia taking care of their three babies.

Grace abandoned her bike now and came up to the brunette, smiling that sweet smile, big brown eyes in front of her, and moved to climb into her lap. Olivia gladly accepted and took their tiny girl into her arms, hugging her and kissing her cheek softly.

"How's my Gracie?"

Grace looked up at her and smiled, placing a kiss on her mouth, filled with slobber and love.

Olivia took her iPhone from the wrought-iron table and checked the time—5:07—before returning it to the table. Alex had been gone almost two hours now.

She smiled, taking a deep breath, and let it out, closing her eyes as Grace rested her head against Olivia's bosom. The kid's naps had been short that day, almost non-existent, really, and Olivia knew that they were tired.

As Grace rested against the brunette, Olivia chuckled as she watched the other two continue to play. Isabel didn't need any encouragement, though. She was hot on Theo's tail with her own bike, chasing him as they both giggled wildly.

Olivia shook her head, noticing so much of Alex in that little blue-eyed girl of theirs—that drive and motivated streak that her wife had always had.

"Babies?"

They all looked toward Olivia, the brunette briefly wondering how long she would be able to call them that, "We're gonna have dinner soon…OK? Your mommy's gonna be home soon."

They all looked at her and then Isabel continued her play, unfazed by her mother's words, but Theo, ever attentive, obeyed her immediately.

"OK, Mama…" he agreed before getting off of his bike and moving to the gate that separated the patio from the walkway leading to the street.

"Theo?" Olivia leaned forward, Grace wrapping tiny arms around her neck.

Theo turned his head now and smiled, his little hands simply figuring out the mechanism of the gate closure.

"Be careful, Baby…don't go out, OK?"

"I won't, Mama…" His little hands played with the gate, testing the springs in the latch, examining the way it functioned.

 _Such a little engineer_ , Olivia mused. She would be sure to get him some connecting toys or a connector set soon.

"Your mommy's gonna bring home ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies…" Olivia started, "…she's getting them now…so we can make them tomorrow. How does that sound?"

The three looked toward her now, their faces lighting up.

Olivia giggled, "Yea, guys…we're gonna make cookies!"

A round of applause was had, their little bodies jumping up and down, cheering their elation.

Olivia set Grace on the ground, "Put your bikes inside the atrium and let's go in for our bath…"

Theo was already following directions and was already moving his bike into the atrium, Grace mimicking his actions, while Isabel continued to ride to the far end of the patio.

"Isabel?" Olivia questioned, holding Grace's hand, their brown-eyed girl watching her sister intently.

"Izzie…mama say come now!" Grace's face had an expression that Olivia had seen so many times on her wife, a stern, firm warning of a stare.

Olivia giggled, "Isabel…you want to make cookies tomorrow, don't you?"

Theo and Grace now waited inside the atrium, watching the drama unfold.

Isabel was now at the lion fountain, moving to climb onto the raised garden beds beneath it. "I tuts da water…" She stood on the brick and reached her little arm out, wavering slightly, Olivia jogging over quickly and just catching her before she fell.

"Gotcha!" Olivia took her in her arms and kissed her cheek before the blonde wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette, smiling sweetly, "We have to go in, Baby…" Olivia kissed her cheek. "Listen to your mama…"

Isabel smiled, her little hand pinching Olivia's cheek, laughing sweetly as the brunette felt her skin being pulled and manipulated.

"All right…in guys…upstairs…"

They all entered and Olivia closed and locked the door behind them.

… … … … … …

"OK…let's wash our hands first, guys, so we don't get the bath water too muddy…" Olivia stood from kneeling in front of the bathtub, having turned it on and adding a bit of bubble bath to the mix.

Theo was already at the sink, step stool beneath him, dutifully washing his hands, helping his sisters wash theirs, as well. Isabel giggled as she splashed water all over the mirror, the sink, her brother and sister.

"No, Izzie…" Theo scolded.

She splashed him again. Olivia took her sweatshirt off and began removing her jeans, putting them in a pile near the door. She removed her bra and underwear and then took her robe from the back of the door and put it on.

"Izzie!" he tried, looking at his mother, his face filled with intolerance.

"OK…let's strip, guys…off with your clothes..."

Theo and Grace began taking their clothing off, placing it in the same pile as Olivia's clothing and the brunette moved to their blue-eyed daughter, ever the one to do her own thing. Olivia knelt and unclasped her overalls and removed them and then raised her arms and slipped her arms from her t-shirt. Her little hands then went to Olivia's shoulders, holding onto her mother for balance, as she removed her underwear, blue eyes watching her intently.

"Mama…I wanna go pee pee…" Isabel's little brow was furrowed.

"OK, Baby…" Olivia lifted her little naked body and moved to the toilet, placing her on the seat. "There you go, Izzie…good girl for telling mama…" Olivia smiled.

They had begun potty training the girls only a couple of months prior and both had taken to it very well. With four girls in the house, and having that female comradery, it had been much easier than potty-training Theo. The girls wanted to be like their mothers, learning from them and enjoying the similarities that their sisterhood shared.

"Ah done, mama…"

Olivia tore off a couple of squares of toilet paper and handed them to her daughter, the wiping part still a work in progress. "Here you go, Baby…wipe well…like mama showed you…"

"Mama, I get in…" Grace announced from behind the brunette, Olivia turning halfway to see their brown-eyed girl placing her little hands on the rim of the tub.

"Help your sister, Theo…" Olivia coaxed.

Theo nodded and moved the step stool to the tub, letting his sister go first, before he got in, as well.

Olivia lifted Isabel from the commode and set her on the ground, their little girl watching, fascinated, as she dropped the toilet paper in. Olivia moved to turn the flowing faucet water off, looking at Isabel.

"Flush, Izzie…push the handle."

Isabel moved to the silver knob and pushed it, watching as it swirled and made its way down.

"That's my good girl…" Olivia now walked up to Isabel and lifted her and carried her to the tub, placing her inside with her brother and sister. "OK, guys…ready for the whale to get in the ocean?"

The three giggled as Olivia removed her robe and placed it on the closed lid of the toilet and then slipped in with them, the water sloshing around.

Olivia then began the Jaws theme, "Dun dun…dun dun…dun dun…" and then moved to grab them, the three laughing hilariously. The brunette watched as Alex entered the bedroom, smiling at them. "Hey, Al…"

AAA

"Hi guys…" Alex kicked her loafers off, bent down to pick them up, and then put them in the closet before returning to the doorway, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame. "All my babies getting clean?"

"We are, Mommy…these three were the best helpers today…" Olivia grinned.

"Garden looks great, Liv…it's gonna be so nice to have all of those flowers and vegetables ready in a few months…" Alex moved inside the bathroom now, and removed her hair from her ponytail holder and began brushing it.

Alex watched as Theo dunked the bath time pitcher underneath the water and filled it, and then moved to stand in front of Olivia, pouring it over her head, the brunette's eyes scrunched tightly closed and smiling, only sputtering slightly.

"What dis?" Isabel questioned, her little finger pointing to Olivia's left breast.

Alex watched her wife look down and then back at Isabel.

"That's a nipple, Baby…everyone has them." Olivia looked at Alex and smiled.

"I see I'm not the only one fascinated by them…" Alex smirked, now moving to wash her face.

"You have them, Theo has them…everyone has them, Izzie."

Isabel looked at her own body, then Grace, then Theo.

"Some people have three…" Alex joked.

"Hmmm…yes, they do…" Olivia smiled. "Although, I think they're more a mole than anything…" Olivia giggled, "…a flesh colored mole…no sensation, though…"

Alex smiled and moved to sit on the ledge of the tub, still in her khaki pants and fitted navy and white plaid button down. "That's the best part…they're no fun without that…" Alex smirked.

"Gonna join us, Babe?"

"Not now, Liv…I ordered the pizzas on the way home. They should be here in about twenty minutes. Soil and pots are in the garage. They only had three jasmine plants so I bought them all…the ingredients for the c-o-o-k-i-e-s are all ready for tomorrow…Netflix movie ready to watch…"

"I told them about the cookies…they're really excited." Olivia soaped up a washcloth and began washing Grace first.

Alex watched Isabel who was studying herself in the water. She then looked at Theo, her eyes going underneath the water, and then Olivia, doing the same.

"Someone is suddenly curious…" Alex offered.

Olivia looked at Isabel now, "You OK, Izzie? Come here, let mama wash you…"

Isabel moved to Olivia, studying her mother's body, her little hands holding on to the brunette's shoulders.

"It's gonna happen sooner or later, Al…curiosity about bodies, differences…I think she's the more outwardly inquisitive one…"

"What dat, Mama?" Isabel's eyes were gazing beneath the water at Olivia now.

"That's mama's private part…everyone has a private part, Baby…"

Isabel turned now and looked at Theo, "What dat?"

Olivia looked at Alex, "I don't know if I am prepared for this…help me, Babe…"

"That's Theo's private part, Izzie," Alex offered matter-of-factly.

Isabel furrowed her brow, studying him, studying herself, studying her sister, and then Olivia again. "Dat not like dis…"

"No, no, Baby…girls and boys are different." Olivia declared. "Theo is a boy and you're a girl." Olivia squeezed a small amount of shampoo from the bottle into her palm and began lathering Isabel's hair, massing her scalp gently, their little girl's eyes closing. "You like that, Izzie?"

Isabel nodded. Alex took the shampoo bottle now and did the same with Theo and Grace, sudsing up their heads as well.

… … … … … …

Once bath time was over and the curiosity session had thankfully faded into submission, Alex was glad. At three and four years old, this was the time that children started getting curious, but Alex felt that they were young for these questions. The blonde knew that this would eventually begin happening. She and Olivia hadn't actually planned out how they would handle it, though. That was something they needed to discuss sooner rather than later.

Once out of the tub and dried off, Isabel and Grace and Theo ran to their bedrooms to change into pajamas—Olivia with Grace and Isabel and Alex with their son.

The ladies met up again, in the bedroom, once everyone was changed and ready for dinner and a movie, the kids in Theo's room, playing with the Legos again.

"We need to come up with a plan, Al…" Olivia slipped on her gray joggers and put a gray V-neck t-shirt on, as well.

"You're reading my mind, Babe…" she smiled, "I know, we do…I've heard that calling them 'private parts', like you did, is the best thing for this age." Alex began unbuttoning her shirt. "So, kudos to you, Babe…" She smiled and tossed her shirt in the hamper before removing her pants and doing the same.

"We definitely need to have a talk with Theo about what's appropriate and him having control of his body when he's away from us and telling us or an adult if anyone ever tried anything…that talk should happen soon…especially now that he's in school." Olivia sat on the foot of the bed now, leaning back, arms outstretched behind her, watching the blonde. "You OK, Al?"

Alex's eyes went to her wife, "Yeah, Liv…why?" Alex sat next to her.

"I don't know…you look…tired…" Olivia smiled, "…but in a beautiful way, of course…"

"I _am_ tired, Liv…the last two weeks were non-stop…when Branch asked me to take on this new all-star law student, I didn't think it would be for two weeks…I didn't think I'd be out of the classroom for that long…not used to being in the courtroom for an extended period after such a long hiatus…but next week should be better as far as scheduling goes…" Alex leaned sideways toward her wife and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, "Helping that young attorney these past two weeks…that Hanson case was long…and brutal…that defense lawyer was really prepared and my protégé wasn't as prepared and it was partly my fault."

"Alex…" Olivia placed her hand on the blonde's knee, "…don't do that to yourself…you're supposed to guide him, not do his work for him. He knows that. You prepared him and he delivered…that's all you can do…not everyone can be a badass like you in the courtroom…" Olivia smiled and kissed her wife's right temple, "But it's over now and you're going back to the school Monday, right?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah…back to the routine, and I am so glad…I'll be home at a reasonable time again…"

Olivia pulled away, "Good…" Olivia stood in front of her wife now and wedged herself in between the blonde's parted knees, bringing her hands to her face, "…I want my wife to be happy…" Olivia leaned over and kissed her gently.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

Olivia smiled, "I'll get it….you get the munchkins…"

"OK, Babe…" Alex took a brief opportunity and clutch her wife's backside, smiling.

Alex stood now, Olivia allowing her to do so and leaned in, "I love you, Liv…" She kissed her gently.

I love you, too, Al…let's go eat…I'm starving…"

… … … … … …

With _Rio 2_ in the DVD player, nearing its end, Alex and Olivia lay sprawled on the sectional, feet propped up on the large ottoman, the three kids in between them, Isabel's head on Olivia's lap and Grace wrapped around Alex. Theo was sitting up, still watching, head dropping forward every so often, his lids heavy, while Grace and Isabel had nodded off a few moments prior.

Alex turned and looked at her wife who was stroking Isabel's hair as she watched the animated movie. Her wife's profile was killing her right now—the curve of her nose, the way her chin went perfectly with it, those cheekbones, those freckles that were scattered amongst olive skin, those eyes, even without make-up, were mesmerizing, that caramel complexion. She was more in love with Olivia now than she ever had been. She never thought that could be possible.

Becoming mothers with her, parenting together, teaching their kids every day, working as a team was better than anything she could ever have imagined. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and she tried to take a quiet, deep breath.

Olivia turned now, her wife obviously noticing her emotions. "Al?"

Alex shook her head and smiled.

"This movie is really getting to you, isn't it?" Olivia chided.

"Yeah, Liv…" Alex reached over now and lightly pressed the back of her fingers to the brunette's neck, stroking gently. She turned her hand and let her fingertips move along her wife's silky skin, caressing her jaw, her cheek.

Olivia turned her face and kissed the blonde's fingers as they met her mouth, those plush, warm lips feeling so comforting.

"You and I…" Alex began, trying to control the tremble in her voice, "…you and I…" she tried again, the words not coming out. She swallowed, "I never thought I would be this happy, in all my life…you're my everything, Olivia…I am so blessed to have you here with me, doing this together, Baby…you're an amazing mother, wife, lover…" Alex moved to stroke her wife's hair, "…I don't know how everything turned out so perfectly…it's still so surreal to me…us, the kids, the life we've made…"

Olivia leaned closer and Alex did, as well. Alex looked down now and noticed that Theo was asleep. They looked back into each other's eyes and Alex saw her soul mate, as she always did when looking into those chocolate orbs. She wanted her wife so badly right now, she ached, and she almost couldn't concentrate on anything else.

As if reading her mind, Olivia began to scoot herself forward on the sofa, inching closer to the edge, lifting Isabel onto her shoulder, their blue-eyed baby girl still sleeping in her arms. She gently rubbed Theo's back and leaned in closer to him, "Baby boy? Time to go to bed…"

Theo lifted his head, eyes still closed. Olivia stood and Theo climbed off of the sofa and took Olivia's waiting hand.

"Let's put them to bed, Babe…" The brunette's eyes spoke of the same impending carnality.

Alex nodded and stood, Grace still wrapped around her. Alex reached down for the remote and turned the TV off, and then began rubbing Grace's back as she kissed her cheek.

The fivesome headed upstairs for the evening.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia patted her mouth dry with the face towel and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, analyzing her body. The thin nightshirt she was wearing was the same one she had on in Greece the night before they left—the one she knew drove her wife crazy with desire. If the light hit just the right way, with the sheerness of the fabric, the way her body was outlined, she knew it drove the blonde mad with want. Olivia lifted the hem and hooked her thumbs through the string waist of her panties and slid them down, stepping out of them. She tossed them in the hamper they kept in the master bath. She then applied a little lip balm and fluffed up her hair slightly before turning and closing the light and entering the bedroom.

Alex was lying in bed, glasses on, an open novel on her stomach, looking at Olivia over the top edge of the page she was on. The blonde smiled at her and then closed the book and set it on her bedside table and clicked her lamp off, before returning to her reclined position.

Olivia closed the bedroom door, all except a barely-there crack, before she rounded her side of the bed and turned the volume on the kid's monitors up. She smiled knowingly at Alex, the blonde's grin lighting up even in the dimness, and then lifted the sheet and duvet and slid in, leaving the covers off of her. She lay on her side, hands clapped together beneath her left cheek, and just looked at her wife.

"You're my everything, too, you know…" the brunette said softly. "If I ever lost you, Alex…" Olivia's eyes filled with tears now, "…I don't even want to fathom that thought…it would be unbearable…" Olivia moved slightly closer, still not touching the blonde, "When I was little…and I imagined getting out of the hellhole I was living in…" she shook her head, "…I never thought that perfection awaited me when I turned forty-one…"

"When we first got back together…" Alex said softly.

Olivia nodded, "I thought…" she looked at the ceiling, "… _anything_ but this life, this apartment, this isolation…I'd listen to the blaring TV in the living room, knowing my mother was already dead to the world, watch the neon sign for the pizzeria below us flashing outside my bedroom window, having put myself to sleep, and I'd lie in the darkness and dream…dream of making a real life one day. Dream of finding someone to love and someone to love me back…" Olivia's gaze returned to the blonde's. "Like you…I never imagined it would be like this…" Olivia moved closer now, "Come here, Babe…"

Alex rolled onto her right side and faced Olivia, the brunette now hiking her thigh over her wife's, both moving closer.

Olivia reached for her jaw and held it, stroking her cheek with her thumb, looking into those blue eyes, the connection they had always had, more than evident. "I love you so much, Alex…when I watch you with the kids, or even doing little things everyday like cooking, or working in the office, or even when you come home from work and look at me…I still get butterflies, Babe…real-life, giant, flitting, flying, swooping butterflies…" Olivia smiled. "It's like the love I have for you is amplified…it's like—"

Alex apparently couldn't take it anymore. She moved in and pressed her lips to the brunette's, breathing in deeply before opening her mouth, tongues beginning their duel, each attacking the other's wet, silky, soft plushness. Olivia pulled Alex even closer still, gripping her backside firmly and bringing their hips together, Alex letting out a moan in the process.

When the need for air was necessary, Alex pulled away and breathed, "Oh, Liv…" as the brunette took the flesh of her neck into her mouth and kissed, tongued, glided, her hands reaching beneath the blonde's black chemise, "…I want you so badly…" she whispered.

Olivia grinned now, "We _shouldn't_ be interrupted…no nap means more sleep…" Olivia leaned over and moved the strap of Alex's chemise off of her shoulder and pulled it down further, revealing a pink nipple, already pebbled with arousal. Olivia took her mouth to it, letting her tongue swirl and linger before enveloping the firmness in her mouth and sucking softly.

"Oh, Jesus, Olivia…more…don't stop…"

Alex adjusted herself so that her other breast was available and Olivia gave it the same attention, the blonde's hands already all over her backside, feeling, squeezing, their pubic bones bumping, clits just barely getting stimulated.

"Together, Liv…" Alex whispered. "I wanna come together…I wanna feel you…" Alex lay back now, separating her thighs, Olivia's leg still draped over, just above her knees.

Olivia moved forward slightly and reached down, gentle fingers stroking her wife's already wet folds, teasing her, feeling the blonde begin to tremble, ready to lose control. Olivia felt Alex's hand begin the same stimulation on her own core now, both just beginning. Olivia let two fingers begin to dip into her wife, just teasing the entrance as Alex did the same to her. Olivia shifted her hips, urging her wife to go deeper, the blonde's fingers now working their way in.

"Uhhh…" Olivia moaned, tossing her head back as she continued her thrusting, going deeper and deeper, the blonde stifling her own moans.

Alex focused on Olivia and Olivia on Alex, the two continuing, going deeper and deeper with every thrust, plunging into each other, Olivia feeling her inner walls begin the warm euphoria that signaled an impending release.

"Alex…" Olivia whispered, "deeper, Baby…harder…more…"

Alex took the cue and slowly pushed another finger into her wife, Olivia biting her lower lip as she did so. Olivia repeated the maneuver on the blonde, both now tilting hips, angling for optimum contact and stimulation. Their breathing became labored, quick, as the two began to rise in quickness, panting as the thrusting became firmer, more intentional. Olivia continued pleasing her wife and then used her thumb to lightly tickle over her now-straining bud, the blonde jumping and moaning again.

"More…" Alex whispered. "Like that, Baby…"

Olivia felt the heel of her wife's hand now, thrusting against her own clit as skilled, slender fingers continued their entry and re-entry. "God, I'm gonna come, Alex…" the brunette moaned, feeling the warm burning in her core, spreading out to her lower lips.

Alex gasped as Olivia gave a few final strokes and the blonde came undone, moaning, body jerking uncontrollably, her face contorted in absolute pleasure, continuing to stimulate the brunette until Olivia's body succumbed to her own pleasure and she turned her head, mouth into the pillow, and moaned loudly, gasping with each contraction as they both came down.

They both lay limp for a few moments, not moving, catching their breath, perspiration having begun, and covering them both in a thin sheen of moisture.

Olivia turned her face now, mouth away from the pillow, and took a deep breath, letting out a contented sigh. She removed her fingers and went to reach down for the covers, Alex's digits still inside of her. "Babe?"

"I wanna stay here…like this, Liv…"

Olivia giggled. "Well, you're welcome to…but I will probably get aroused many more times in the night if you do…"

"Mmmm…" Alex moaned softly, "…sounds good to me…"

Begrudgingly, Alex removed her fingers, and Olivia moved closer, once again, wrapping her arm around the blonde and resting her cheek on her shoulder.

"Mmmm…that was mmm…"

"It was, Baby…" Alex kissed Olivia's forehead.

After a few peaceful moments of recovery, Olivia asked, "Do you ever miss the toys?"

Olivia felt Alex's body shaking.

"We _did_ use a lot of toys back in the day, didn't we?" Alex giggled.

"We did…but do you miss them?" Olivia propped herself up on her left elbow now, looking at Alex.

"Do you?"

Olivia smiled, "They were nice, occasionally, but _completely_ out of the question now…we get too loud…"

" _You_ get too loud…" Alex informed her.

"Ahhhh, we're still going with the _Olivia's too loud_ thing? OK, OK…I get it…" Olivia lay back down and rested her head on her wife's shoulder again. "We could have a special night…at a hotel one evening, if you want…your parents are coming into town in April, right? That's in a month."

"Oh, Liv…such a bad girl…"

"And you love it…"

"I do love it…" Alex kissed her forehead again, her soft lips and warm breath feeling Heavenly against her cooling skin. "It's been a long time, though…you'd have to be gentle with me…" Alex giggled.

"Absolutely, Al…" Olivia lifted herself up and leaned into her wife, kissing her gently. "So…April, when they come? Yankee Doodle, Black Stallion, Pink Wonder?"

Alex's giggling turned into cackles and Olivia couldn't help but join in.

"Yes, Baby…definitely…let's do it…"

Olivia kissed her again, "Gotta prove I'm not becoming old, Al…"

"Oh, I think you prove that all the time, Babe…like my brother calls you, Wonder Liv…"

"Mmmm…" Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder again. "Goodnight, Baby…I love you…countdown to Sex Fest 2015."

"Mark it on the calendar, Babe…I'll program it into our iPhones and iPads…and just write SF2015 on the calendar on the refrigerator…" Alex chuckled softly.

Olivia knew her wife was exhausted from her final laugh and the way her arms were losing their grip and the way her gentle breathing was slowing.

So, it was decided, they'd rekindle that wild sex they used to have, before the kids, before they were married, and it would just be the two of them, loving each other like only they could.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex tied the robe ties of her silky pale blue robe and entered the kitchen, her eyes going straight her wife, in her own beige robe. The brunette had five bowls of oatmeal spread out in front of her, her wife always leaving it to cool for them for at least ten minutes.

"Hey, Babe…good morning," Olivia smirked. "Sleep well?"

"I did…" Alex looked at their babies—Theo in his booster seat at the table, the girls in their high chairs, bibs already on. "How are my babies this morning?"

A round of babbling was had and smiles were exchanged as Alex moved to kiss each of them. She then moved into the kitchen and slid in next to her wife, bumping hips with her and smiling.

"What've we got today, oh Chef Benson-Cabot? Mmmm, oatmeal and peaches…sounds delicious…"

" _You're_ delicious…" Olivia oozed, leaning toward her wife, brown eyes focused on her mouth. She kissed her softly, Alex smiling into it. Alex felt the heat in her cheeks instantly.

Alex turned around now and took a cup from the upper cabinet and closed the door, "Mmmm, coffee, coffee, coffee…yes, thank you…good morning to me." She poured herself a cup and then added a little cream, also already on the counter.

"Well, someone sounds fresh and well-rested…" Olivia noted, now slicing fresh peaches into the bowls of warm breakfast cereal.

"Thanks to a certain someone, I slept like a baby…" Alex leaned her backside against the counter behind her wife, admiring the brunette's backside as she moved to prepare the food for the children.

"The _best_ kind of sleep, Al…" Olivia smiled and then took the small pitcher from the counter next to her wife and returned to pouring a little bit of cream into each bowl and then began taking them to the table.

Alex's cell phone went off from the corner of the kitchen island, apparently left there last night. "Mmmm…" she swallowed a mouthful of coffee and then moved to pick it up, recognizing her brother's ringtone she had programmed, _Doctor! Doctor!_ by the Thompson Twins. She moved to join her wife and kids at the table and sat, sliding the screen and putting it to her ear, "Hey, Jonathan…" She smiled at her wife who was placing a napkin in her lap.

"Wait a second, guys…it's still a little hot…" Olivia warned the little ones. "Let it cool off…"

"Hey, Jonathan…" Alex lifted her spoon, "…yeah, we'll be home…OK…see you then…" The blonde ended the call.

Olivia looked her, at the same time keeping her eye on the kids and their bowls.

"Jonathan and Casey are coming over before they go to the farmer's market." She set her phone on the table. "They said they have some new—" Alex stopped herself, now realizing what news they might have.

Olivia's eyes widened, "Oh, my God, Al…you think?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath smiling, placing her own napkin on her lap and Theo's as well. "I don't know, Babe…I guess we'll have to wait and see…"

… … … … … …

 _ **A/N: I hope you liked it. The last chapter, Chapter Seven, I feel, might have been a little too deep and emotional for some of you who have gone through similar experiences. When Olivia ran into her old professor, I think it might have upset some people and I apologize for that.**_

 _ **Now, we're back! The sweetness, the sexiness, the family times! I would love to hear what you think, as always, and would love to hear what you liked.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading,**_

 _ **Patricia**_


	9. The Circle of Life

**A/N: At the end…**

 _Chapter Nine:_

 _The Circle of Life_

Alex pulled the crisp, flat, white California King-sized sheet off of the bed with gusto, the mattress lifting slightly as she did so, before crumpling it and tossing on top of the laundry basket. She then began to remove the fitted sheet and pillow cases and did the same.

Sundays meant resting, but they also meant getting things ready for the week ahead. Having already gone to the grocery store the day prior, they were set with the necessary kitchen staples to make weeknight meals, but the clean sheets that were normally washed on Saturdays, had fallen by the wayside the previous day, and clean sheets must be had to start the week fresh—or at least, she had always thought and been taught so.

Her parents had run a tight ship growing up and she and her brother were responsible for various designated chores throughout the week, ones that must be maintained by each individual. Some of them were more specialized for each sibling and his or her personal possessions, and some involved the entire household, like dusting the study, sweeping the downstairs, taking the trash to the road, etc. Alex was always in charge of the beds, and so she had grown to love the anal retentiveness of it, the perfection of the perfect folded corner, the defined way the sheet lay over the comforter, the smell of fresh-washed linen. There was a definite art form to it.

Alex exited the master bedroom now, large laundry basket in her arms, overflowing with sheets from all of the kids' rooms and also from she and Olivia's bed. She smiled to herself, briefly thinking of her brother and sister-in-law's impending visitation. If Casey was pregnant, then the Cabots and Benson-Cabots were all in for even more good times.

A giggle was heard and then a flash of lavender and a whir of wild yellow as Isabel ran from her own bedroom and into the hallway, chasing a brown blur into the front guestroom. Then she saw her wife, coming from the girls' room and leaning against the door frame, brown eyes looking at her, shaking her head and smiling.

"Izzie," Olivia called, still focused on Alex, and now smirking, "… leave Hillary alone, Baby…she doesn't want to play right now…" Olivia reached for the laundry basket, " _I'll_ take this…you get Flash Gordon Tasmanian Devil Dizzy Izzie…" Olivia took the basket, "I've just spent ten minutes trying to put her hair in side pigtails…"

"I saw no pigtails, Liv…"

Olivia raised those beautifully arched brows and widened her eyes, "Exactly my point. I said _trying_ …" She turned behind her now, calling over her shoulder, "Come on Gracie, Theo…let's go down and I'll put this load in and we can start on the cookies!"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

Alex noticed that Theo's wet hair was combed perfectly to the side in the straightest, neatest part Alex had ever seen, and Gracie was sporting two perfectly brushed pigtails on either side of her head. Alex smiled down at them, wishing to pick them up and squeeze and hold them forever.

Olivia leaned into her wife, "Good luck, Babe…be strong…she's in quite a mood today…" She kissed her gently, and moved to the stairs, Theo and Grace close behind.

Alex folded her arms and began walking toward the guest room. "Izzie?"

"Mommy, da cat is hiding…" Isabel's muffled voice declared.

Alex entered the room to find Isabel underneath the bed, half-in and half-out, her little bottom and legs sticking out. "Izzie? Be careful…Hillary might get mad, Baby…"

"Da cat is here…" Isabel's high-pitched, squeaky voice announced.

"I know, Baby…leave her alone…come on…let's get out from under there…" Alex kneeled down and took hold of Isabel's little waist and tugged, earning a loud, high-pitched squeal from their little girl. A taupe flash ran by, out of the room, Hillary fleeing the scene.

 _Jesus_ , Alex thought. _That was much higher than a High "C"._ The blonde sat back on her knees and moved her jaw around and plugged her ears briefly, feeling that the intonation of her daughter's scream might have deafened her slightly.

"Isabel…Mommy needs you to come out _right now_ …" Alex's tone was direct, even stern. "Mama and Theo and Gracie are all downstairs right now making cookies. If you want to help, too…you need to come out…"

Isabel moved in further, now only her tiny socked feet visible.

"Izzie, the cat left…what is it that you need under there?"

Alex didn't even know why she was asking, suddenly realizing how ridiculous she sounded trying to reason with a three year-old and ask specific questions about her M.O. There was no rhyme or reason to why Isabel was under there. Their daughter was just trying to see what Alex would do. She knew this by now.

"OK…well, no cookie time for you." She decided to use the counting method, never tried before.

Just then, Isabel's feet disappeared altogether now. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Isabel, you have until Mommy counts to five to come out…" Thank God she and Olivia had been teaching the girls numbers and the twins could now count up to twenty. "One…two…" she began.

"Al?" Olivia's voice called from downstairs.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, Liv…"

"Jonathan, Casey, and Kimberly are here, Babe…"

She turned her head and called back, "OK, Liv…I'll be down…"

Alex continued her counting, "…three…four…Isabel…one more and I'm on five…"

"Six, seven, eight, nine ten!" Isabel said proudly.

Alex couldn't help but smile. She brought her lips inward, refraining from smiling, attempting to continue her strict Mommy routine. "Five, Izzie…come out now…"

"Red, blue, green, puh-ple…cat, dog, fiss, spoon, fohk, plate…rice, spa-gee-tee…meow, meow…"

 _Now, she's just testing me. We've created a monster._

"Problems in paradise?" a familiar male voice questioned from behind her.

Alex turned to see her brother standing there, jeans on, khaki tweed blazer, white V-neck t-shirt underneath, dark brown loafers on. Alex smiled, "Hey, bro…yeah…a little…" Alex moved to stand now, brushed off her jeans, and hugged her brother, "You look good, Johnny…better rested than last time I saw you a week ago…"

"I had three days off from the hospital and had a chance to rest…what's going on here, sis?"

The two moved further into the room, standing next to the bed.

"There's, apparently, a cat under the bed…and it's not Hillary…"

"Yeah, I saw that fluffy lump downstairs in the front room on the sofa…when did you get another cat?" he smirked.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure…I thought it was Isabel, my daughter, but then she turned into a cat…"

Giggling came from beneath the bed.

"I'll bet you miss your daughter, Isabel, Allie…" Jonathan offered.

"I do, Johnny…I really miss Isabel. I wish she was still a baby girl and not an animal."

Jonathan motioned for her to continue, moving his hand in a circular motion, urging her on, "Sad…really sad…" he mouthed, making a strained, furrowed brow of a sad face.

Alex went with it, "I just miss her so much, my little Isabel…I don't want another cat…I want my baby girl…" Alex buried her face into her brother's chest and began the waterworks, including whimpering sobbing sounds.

"I know, Allie…it's OK…" Jonathan began rubbing her back for emphasis. "She's out…" Jonathan said softly.

Alex continued her crying, "I miss her…"

"Mommy, I here…Izzie here! I not a cat!" she began giggling hysterically.

Alex gasped, "Isabel? Is that you?"

"It me!" Isabel reached her little arms upward and Alex lifted her and pulled her into her arms, the little girl wrapping around the blonde immediately.

"Oh, Izzie! My baby!" Alex hugged her daughter, eyeing her brother, mouthing the words _thank you_ , and smiling.

"No problem, Allie…it is the latest strategy we've been using…" He leaned over and kissed Isabel's forehead gently.

"Looks like cookie time…and _big news_ time is upon us…" Alex smiled.

… … … … … …

OOO

"Organic M&Ms and chocolate chips? Where do you even _find_ organic M&Ms?" Jonathan studied the package from the kitchen island.

"You can get anything organic these days, John-John…you just have to look for it…I think Liv got those at the _Whole Foods Gourmet_ , right Babe?" Alex questioned, bringing a pitcher of green tea with whole leaves of mint from their garden to the kitchen table.

Olivia took the package from his hands and placed it firmly back on the island, narrowing her eyes at him with a smile on her face, "Yes, I did…although they're called organic chocolate buttons, not M&Ms…" She smiled, cracking an egg with one hand into a clear bowl.

"Look at that talent, guys…" Alex smirked, moving behind the brunette and getting four glasses on a tray that she already had set up and ready for their guests.

All of the kids were at the island with Olivia—Theo standing on a step stool, the girls in their high chairs—Grace looking on studiously, Isabel banging away on her tray with two plastic measuring cups—and Kimberly in Olivia's lap, the brunette not quite understanding how this entire activity became _Olivia's Cooking Class for Toddlers_.

For some strange reason, Olivia seemed to have the ability to calm Kimberly, the brunette's aura and vibe soothing. It had happened on many occasions in the past couple of months. Kimberly would cry, become inconsolable, and one time that Olivia offered to take her, and every time after that, the little green-eyed red-headed firecracker had quieted, even fallen asleep in the brunette's arms on many occasions.

Jonathan had even come up with a nickname to call her Gandhivia—a cross between Gandhi and Olivia, which she didn't care for, at all—too disrespectful to Indira, master peacemaker—and so, in order to avoid the brutal glare, and sometimes physical reaction of his sister-in-law, he refrained from using this particular pet name.

She watched from the corner of her eye as she poured the sugar in with the eggs, as Alex, Casey and Jonathan sat at the kitchen table, Alex smirking at her brother and socking his leg playfully.

"Out with it, bro…come on…the suspense has been killing Liv and I all morning, right, Babe?"

"That's right…Al wanted to come over there earlier, load the kids in the car, and come get it out of you…I told her that we would be patient and refrain, let you two tell us in your own time…" The brunette smiled at the threesome at the table.

Then, Olivia lowered her voice and spoke quietly, not wanting to miss any news, "OK, Theo…we have to add a cup of flour. Fill up a cup of flour, like I taught you, and I'll show you what we do to it…" Olivia watched Theo but also watched as the conversation unfolded at the table.

"What dat, Mama?" Isabel asked.

"It's flour, Baby…it's yummy…mmm…"

"Mmmmm…" Isabel repeated before continuing to beat on the tray in front of her, singing some sort of song she was apparently making up.

With Kimberly being a year younger than the twins, her verbal language was not quite there. She still sounded like Isabel and Grace did when they were communicating in their secret language.

"Dot, no hap, cookie!" the little red head said with gusto.

"Yeah, Kimberly, cookies! Good girl!" Olivia coaxed, kissing the little girl's cheek. "Good boy, Theo…nice job…"

Theo continued to spoon the white powder into the aluminum measuring cup. Once finished, Olivia took a table knife and held it on one side, "Then you do this to make it perfect." She skimmed the top with the flatness and showed him how to get an accurate cup.

"OK, Mama…" he agreed.

Olivia used a wooden spoon and began stirring, handing it off to her son, "Stir that, Theo…"

Theo took the spoon and began to stir the dry ingredients, his little tongue clamped by his front teeth as he concentrated.

Olivia now had her eye on the adults, her arms hugging Kimberly, whose hands were contentedly clutching Olivia's jeaned thighs as she watched her cousin stir.

"Well, guys…" Casey began, "…you might have guessed what we have to tell you…" she smiled, taking Jonathan's hand onto her lap.

Olivia watched as Alex's eyes filled with tears, the blonde nodding slowly and smiling. "You're pregnant…" Alex whispered.

Casey began sniveling, "Yeah…I am…pregnant…three months…"

Alex laughed and stood, arms out to her sister-in-law first, "I'm so happy for you, Case…" she hugged Casey, "…looks like that birthday lovin' had a good outcome…" She hugged Jonathan and then pulled away, winking.

Olivia got off of the stool now, still holding Kimberly, and moved to the group, hugging Casey first, "Congratulations, Red…" she handed Kimberly to her sister-in-law and then moved to Jonathan, "…looks like forty-seven is the new thirty…" she joked, pinching Jonathan's bicep.

"Seems like it…" Jonathan's eyes sparkled.

Olivia moved back to the stool and poured the dry ingredients in with the wet ones and began stirring.

"I do it, too, Mama?" Grace questioned, watching the bowl intently.

"In a little while, Baby…one more year, like Theo, OK?"

Grace nodded.

"Let's have a celebratory dinner…here…tonight!" Alex beamed. "It'll be easier, with all the kids, to eat here rather than going out…OK? We'll have some champagne and sparkling cider! Dessert!"

Her wife's face was alight with excitement. She was so excited and Olivia couldn't help but share her joy. She caught eyes with her wife's, those cerulean eyes sparkling, and an expectant expression on her porcelain face.

"Of course, Babe…let's celebrate!" Olivia threw her hands in the air, looking at the kids, "Yeah!"

The kids joined her, not knowing why they were cheering, but loving any chance to make noise.

"Our house…tonight…seven o'clock, OK?" Alex asked the Cabot family, pointing to them.

"Of course, sis…we would love to…" Jonathan kissed his sister's cheek and they hugged once again.

"I'm so happy for you, Johnny…" she said softly against his shoulder. "An aunt again…"

… … … … … …

Olivia came in from the garage, holding Isabel's hand, their little girl running straight to her other siblings on the sofa. The brunette set the canvas grocery bag on the island watching as her wife tied her apron. Olivia was already dressed for dinner in a flowing neutral floral, two-tiered, printed maxi dress, bone heels on. Not having had exactly everything on hand for dinner that evening—Alex had her go out and get a loaf of French bread, a bottle of champagne, and a bottle of sparkling white grape juice for the festivities, while she took Isabel so that Alex could get a few things done.

Alex spoke while pouring a vinaigrette dressing into the bowl and beginning to toss the salad she had already cut up and prepared ahead of time, "Cherry turnovers are done…they just need to cool—vanilla bean ice cream with them…lasagna's just about ready, and the garlic bread…" Alex finally turned her head and looked at Olivia and smiled, shaking her head. "I can't believe it, Liv…"

Olivia walked slowly up to her wife. Alex looked so sexy in her fitted knit, cap-sleeved, split-neck, black and white chevron maxi dress with a black tie belt, glasses on, black heels on, hair down. Olivia slipped her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and held her firmly, resting her chin on her shoulder.

The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I know, Babe…another baby in the family…I wonder if they've told your parents yet…"

Alex popped a piece of Romaine into her mouth to taste it, "No…" she spoke around chewing and swallowing and then began tossing it some more. She set the spoons down, and then added some freshly ground pepper and then began mixing it up again, "…Jonathan told me, at the door as they were leaving, that he was going to call them this afternoon, after they came back from shopping." Alex took another piece of lettuce from the bowl and held it back for Olivia, who bit it with her teeth and then took it into her mouth.

"Mmm…really good, Al…delicious…just right…"

Alex set the spoons down again and now turned in her wife's arms, placing her hands on the brunette's hips, looking her dress over. "You look amazing, Olivia…gorgeous…" Alex leaned in and kissed the brunette gently.

"Mmmm…so do you…I like this dress. It fits you… _very_ nicely…"

Alex's cell phone rang on the small space of counter in between the stove and the refrigerator. Olivia smiled and pecked her quickly before picking her wife's phone up and looking at the screen. "Your parents…maybe they're calling to gush about the news…?" Olivia handed Alex the phone and then nuzzled her wife's neck again, kissing it softly.

"Hello?...Hi, Mom…yeah, we're good…they're good…keeping themselves entertained with a movie we rented…yeah…we're just making dinner…" Alex turned now, moving to lean with her back against the counter, Olivia standing in front of her. Olivia glanced back behind her, noticing the kids were still watching _Rio 2_ for the second time since the night prior. She looked back at her wife.

Alex's eyes had now begun filling with tears, "No…I didn't know that, Mom...I didn't even know she was sick…" Alex gasped, her nose beginning to run now.

Olivia furrowed her brow, wiping a tear from Alex's cheek and moving quickly to grab a paper towel from the dispenser hanging next to the sink. She returned promptly and began dabbing Alex's nose, attempting to be helpful.

Alex pushed her hand away gently, "Please, Liv…don't…" she said softly.

Olivia stopped, continuing to watch her wife struggle with whatever her mother was telling her.

"OK…yeah…we can be there next weekend…OK…yeah…OK…" Alex closed her eyes, her tears continuing to fall, "OK, Mom…what can we do for _you_? This is hard for you, too, Mom…" She opened her eyes now, those morose blue eyes looking into her own, "OK…I just can't believe it…" Alex whispered. "Call me if you need me, Mom…OK…for anything…OK?...I love you, too…bye…" Alex's face contorted with grief again before she ended the call, set her phone back on the counter and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Olivia's upper chest.

Alex cried, full body sobbing, body shaking, erratic breathing, painful quiet cries escaping her mouth, her entire body affected by her grief. Olivia rubbed her back and let her release her emotions, letting her overcome the sadness that she was feeling. Whatever happened, it was obviously a massive shock to her wife.

"Shhh, it's OK, Al…" Olivia swayed her wife gently, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mama?" Olivia felt her dress being tugged and then her backside being tapped. Olivia looked down at their son, "Why is Mommy crying?" Theo asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Alex pulled away now, wiping below her eyes with her fingers, quickly trying to find her composure. She smiled through her tears, laughing lightly, "It's OK, Theo…Mommy's fine." Alex leaned over and picked him up, holding him close against her, their little boy resting his head on her shoulder.

"Alex?" Olivia questioned, hand rubbing Theo's back.

Alex's face twisted again, "Katie…"

Recognition was shared between the two.

"How?" Olivia questioned.

"Her heart…this morning…" Alex sobbed, "…she was on her way to the house, driving, and she just…" Alex gasped, "…had a massive coronary right there on the road…" Alex cried now, her whole body uncontrolled with shaking sobs. She handed Theo to Olivia, "Watch them, Liv…I don't want them to see me like this…" She then moved around the island and down the hallway, and disappeared up the stairs.

"Mama?" Theo's sweet voice was full of fear.

"It's OK, Theo…" Olivia's voice shook with emotion as well, but she tried to control it for the sake of the kids and their own emotions, "…Mommy's fine…she'll be back…she's just a little sad…"

"Why, Mama?"

Olivia felt a tapping on her knee and looked down, little Grace there, her brown eyes curious.

"Dat not smile…mama? Where is Mommy? Why she cry?"

Olivia swallowed hard as her emotions came quickly now from the children and their innocence, their concern for their mothers, their ability to sense when something was wrong. "Come here, Babies…" Olivia took Grace's hand and set Theo down and took his hand, the three walking to the sofa where Isabel was talking to a Raggedy Ann ragdoll on her lap as she attempted to button the pinafore the doll was wearing.

"Let's sit, guys…and cuddle, OK?" Olivia sat next to Isabel who looked up now, her blue eyes looking at Olivia, then her brother, then her sister, and then Olivia again.

"What wong, Mama?" bright blue eyes questioned.

"Let's just hug Babies, OK? Mama needs a hug and when Mommy comes down, she needs an even _bigger_ hug, OK? And lots of kisses…" The kids cuddled with the brunette, hugging her tightly. Olivia kissed the tops of all of their heads, "Can we do that, my Babies?"

They all nodded, Theo's thumb going in his mouth, Isabel's tiny hand squeezing Olivia's belly, and Grace patting Olivia's thigh soothingly.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex couldn't stop crying. She sat at the foot of the bed, the master bath mirror directly in front of her, not more than ten feet away. Every time she thought she had regained control of her emotions, she'd begin all over again. She'd sit, looking at her red, splotchy face in the mirror, taking deep breaths and then, just as quickly, the sadness would set in, once again.

She held her face in her hands, her body shaking, mouth open, tears and mucous falling in streams.

Katie had been like a mother to her for so many years. She was the one Alex went to when she and her mother were at odds, which had been most of the time, until recently. Katie had come to work for the Cabots when Alex was just a baby. The older woman was the one who was supportive from the beginning of she and Olivia's relationship. She was the one that Alex went to talk to about anything and everything.

Now, she was gone.

Alex couldn't get past the fact that she would never see her again. That she'd never hear that sweet Irish lilt, that gentle chuckle that turned into a belly laugh within seconds, her Jell-O-like belly shaking along with it. That laugh and smile that could make the blonde laugh like crazy even before the joke or story began.

Her pot roast. Her apple crisps. Her soul and her heart.

Alex leaned further forward and rested her forehead on her folded arms on her knees, letting the grief continue to roll throughout her body.

Alex heard her wife's voice now, getting closer, gently talking to the kids.

"Take your sisters and play in your room, OK, Theo?"

Alex sat up now, turning her body away from the door, wiping her eyes with the flat of her hands, and sniffing heartily, once again.

She felt a soothing hand on her back—warm and gentle—and her crying began all over again as she closed her eyes, her warm tears streaming as she felt loving circles on her back.

"Oh, Alex…come here, Baby…" The bed dipped slightly next to her and Alex turned, eyes still closed as she melted into her wife's embrace once again. "She was such a wonderful woman, Al…one of the few people that made me feel accepted from the start," Olivia said softly.

Alex nodded, sniffing, "She was like a mother to me, Liv…"

"I know, Babe…she will be missed…I'll miss her laugh…that smile…that cooking…"

Alex laughed against the brunette, "I know…I was just thinking of that…" Alex pulled away now, taking the couple of tissues that Olivia was extending to her, "…thanks, Liv…" Alex blew her nose heartily, "I scared the kids, didn't I?"

"They're just worried about you…they've never seen you like this…" Olivia reached up and moved a lock of hair behind the blonde's ear, leaned in, and kissed her cheek softly. "You OK?"

Alex blew her nose again, cleaning her nostrils out with the tissue, "Yeah…not OK, but…better…thanks for giving me a few minutes, Babe…"

Olivia smiled that beautiful smile, "Al…of course…you don't ever need to thank me…"

The doorbell rang downstairs.

Olivia tried a smile and moved a piece of hair behind Alex's shoulder, "Take your time…I'll take the kids down, Casey can help me with the rest of the food…OK?"

Alex nodded, "OK, Babe…" she whispered, "…I love you…"

Olivia leaned in now and kissed her so gently, Alex teared up again.

"I love you, Al…and I'm here for you…"

Alex nodded again and held the tissues to her nose, watching as Olivia walked to the doorway and left the room, and then entered Theo's room.

Alex moved to the master bathroom now to splash some water on her face.

… … … … … …

OOO

Casey and Jonathan had gotten the news, as well, Mrs. Cabot having called them right after she had called Olivia and Alex.

Casey was an absolute mess when Olivia answered the door—eyes and nose red—and Jonathan, although not physically crying, was a wreck, as well—barely able to talk, which was absolutely uncharacteristic for the usually jovial, jesting man.

That was until Alex came down the stairs forty-five minutes later, the brunette knowing that her wife needed the time to collect herself.

It was then that Alex locked eyes with her brother as she entered the kitchen, her arms hugged tightly against her, and walked right towards her burly brother, Jonathan standing immediately and cradling her in his arms, Jonathan now breaking down into a torrent of unshed tears.

Olivia and Casey stood in the kitchen, having stopped the clean-up from feeding the kids, and slipped their arms around each other's waists, Olivia bringing her hand to her mouth, crying behind it. Casey rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and the two watched brother and sister's moment of bonding grief.

"Can you believe it, Johnny?" Alex said against his chest. "Sixty-seven…she was only sixty-seven…"

"She had some health issues, Allie…"

"She never talked about them…"

"What's she gonna say? I made beef Wellington tonight. I also have heart disease. Enjoy your meal?" he said morosely. "Katie was the kind to keep those things to herself. She was nothing but jolly and happy and upbeat all the time…but…she didn't take care of herself, Allie…we could all see that…"

Alex nodded, "Yeah…you're right…" She pulled slightly away, both still holding on to each other.

"It sucks though, especially on this day…wonderful news and then horrendous news…" Jonathan reached up and wiped a falling tear from his sister's cheek.

"The circle of life, huh?" Alex pulled away now and walked into the kitchen and up to Olivia, slipping her arm around her wife's waist, Casey still on the other side.

"Thanks guys…" Alex looked into the living room, looking at the four kids snuggled on the sofa underneath a blanket together, watching the TV, "…kids all fed?"

Olivia nodded, "They loved the lasagna…" The brunette smiled.

"I'll bet they did," Alex said softly. "OK…let's eat…" Alex tried a smile.

The adults sat down to eat while conversations of Katie ensued—some comical, some sentimental, but all good. They talked of the baby, the due date, and their excitement with the news.

All in all, as difficult as the evening had been, they had been in it together, as a family.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex lifted the washcloth from the water and wrung it out before gliding it along her shoulder and down her arm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the vanilla candles that were lit on the counter, on the bathtub ledge, and on the window ledge. Alex had the blinds angled upward so that she could see the moon outside, her privacy still intact. The moon was bright this evening, full and glowing, and lit up everything on the street on this chilly spring evening.

Olivia had gotten the kids ready for bed, had done the dishes with Casey while Cabot brother and sister had talked in the front room, and then her wife had gotten the tub and candles ready for her, even going so far as to have a relaxing Liszt piano mix ready on her iPod to listen to as she relaxed in the tub.

Without Olivia, Alex didn't know what she would do—her support, her love, her devotion.

Alex opened her eyes and watched the flame of the ledge candle flicker lightly and then she felt a slight breeze in the air before she heard footsteps entering the bedroom. Just outside the bathroom, she heard a zipper, then fabric, then something hitting the hardwoods, then the padding of bare feet traveling further away, towards the closet.

Alex smiled, knowing she would soon see her wife's face. She closed her eyes and continued to listen. A squeak, another squeak, another small rush of wind and then fabric once again—Olivia was putting her robe on.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex said softly, now opening her eyes to see Olivia standing there in her beige silk robe.

"Hey, Al…how are you doing?" Olivia knelt down next to the tub, letting her fingers lightly trace her wife's forearm.

Alex nodded, smiling slightly, "I'm OK…it's just…hard…"

"I know, Babe…"

"Come in with me, Liv…keep me company…talk to me…"

Olivia's smile lit up the bathroom as she stood and disrobed, letting it fall to the ground.

Alex reached her hand out, "God, you're so beautiful, Olivia…"

Olivia sat now, her legs on either side of the blonde's.

"You had a good talk with your brother?" Olivia took the washcloth that was now floating in the water and squeezed it out, taking the body wash from the ledge and squeezing a small amount on it before rubbing it to suds it up.

"I did…he was close to her, too."

Olivia nodded and lifted the blonde's foot, Alex facilitating, and began washing her right foot, working in and out of the toes, scrubbing the bottom.

Alex took another deep breath, closing her eyes. "Funeral will be this coming Sunday, wake will be on Saturday. It'll be an Irish wake. She didn't have much family…we were her family…" Alex's voice shook, "…but she had a few family members in Ireland that will be flying in. My parents are taking care of everything. She wanted to be buried in Southampton…" Alex felt her tears come again, "…with them…same cemetery…"Alex gasped now, feeling the uncontrolled crying begin once more. She put her face in her hands.

She felt Olivia's warmth pressed against her now, soft, slick bare skin on her own, warm, comforting and, as always, highly erotic. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife, holding her tightly, letting her nails glide down the brunette's silky back.

"Hold me tonight, Liv…" Alex whispered. "When we sleep…don't let go of me, OK?"

"Never, Al…I will never, ever let you go…"

… … … … … …

 **A/N: OK…so! How about little Izzie and the "under the bed" game? Little stinker…Casey and Jonathan's news? Then tragedy strikes. The bond between sister and brother and the bond between Olivia and Alex in times of need…immeasurable…Alex not wanting the kids to see her…then coming together, as a family at the end…Alex and Olivia comforting each other…**

 **As always, I would love to hear from you! Any of you! Reviews help me know that I am doing a good job and that you are enjoying the story. So, thank you to those of you who always do!**

 **Next up, unfortunately, a funeral, and then back to the good, sexy times…oh, and that Sex Fest 2015. We can't forget that;)**

 **I look forward to hearing from you!**

 **Patricia**


	10. Sunshine After the Rain

_**A/N: This chapter is deep and was difficult to write. I want to warn you now. The entire chapter is the funeral weekend. However sad it is, it is life, and also shows the powerful bond and connection that Olivia and Alex have. No difficult time is so difficult that our ladies can't get through it together.**_

 _ **I promise that the next chapter will back at home in Manhattan and on to the funny, sexy, and wonderful times.**_

 _ **I promise! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

 _Chapter Ten:_

 _Sunshine After the Rain_

Alex had her moments of extreme sadness and, in turn, exhaustion with the news of Katie's death with the days following the news. So many events seemed to whir together—the week back at work and constantly thinking about the impending funeral while teaching or mentoring. Then there was the drive to Southampton Friday afternoon, both ladies getting off early to make it there before nightfall, Alex spending the car ride there not able to wrap her mind around realizing what exactly what was about to happen—officially saying goodbye to her second mother.

When they had walked up to the back beach house door on Friday evening, kids and small bags in tow, and Alex had seen her parents standing there without Katie's smile standing next to them, she had lost it all over again.

Olivia had been more than understanding throughout the week, sensing when Alex was about to _not be OK_. By now, the brunette was able to read Alex's expressions like an open book, as they say, easily sensing when Alex needed a few moments on the patio at home, or on the veranda at the beach house, in order to take some cleansing, deep breaths, or even when she needed a small amount of extra bathroom time to take a longer-than-normal, mind-cleansing shower.

Alex knew that this sudden, terrible death was so much more than just inside of her own world. She wasn't narcissistic enough to be immune to the fact that her parents were suffering as well and the older Cabots had a lot to deal with, as well as preparing for the perfect, respectful goodbye to their beloved Katherine Bernadette O'Reilly would have wanted and more than deserved.

Katie had been more like a sister and best friend to Cathy Cabot than just a housekeeper and au pair to the children. They had both been so young when Mrs. Cabot was just starting out as a mother, that Cathy and Katie had learned how to care for and nurture Alex and Jonathan together, as a team, making mistakes as they went but always growing in their skills and love for the siblings.

Even though she and Olivia were trying to resume daily functions and activities as normal, Alex caught the seesaw of emotions in herself, though, hoping the roller coaster would subside once this weekend was over. One moment she was fine, laughing about the chicken fiasco, the next she was blotting her inconsolable tears from her cheeks, her heart breaking once again.

The chicken debacle occurred when Alex was around nine years old and William and Cathy decided they wanted to own a few of their own chickens for fresh eggs. Somehow the coop gate had gotten open—still a mystery to this day—and so Katie had put on her bright red Wellies, marched outside in the pouring rain, and chased those chickens around the house, trying to catch them while cursing their little birdbrains mercilessly. When she came back in, covered from the top of her head to the toes of her feet in mud, she still laughed and smiled, saying she got every last one of those feathered heifers.

If Alex wasn't laughing at wonderful memories, her emotions took over, instead. Laughter turned into sobs and she bawled like a baby, thinking about how she never got to say the things she wanted to say to Katie, how she didn't feel that she had thanked her enough for everything she had done for her and, most of all, to tell her that she loved her one more time. Although Alex knew that Katie had known that all along.

For the sake of the children and not having them get too upset from seeing their mother so sad, and her wife from worrying about her constantly, she attempted the reign it in around them and then let herself break down in those few moments of privacy that she got, which were few and far between. But Olivia knew just by looking into her eyes, those chocolate empathetic orbs conveying so much understanding, patience, and comfort.

The wake had been held that day, Saturday afternoon, at the funeral home from noon to two in the afternoon, and had been beautiful. Prayers were said, kind words exchanged, the body viewed. Community members and friends that had known Katie for almost forty years, two cousins from Ireland, as well as the Cabots, had been there to pay their respects at the Irish wake, held at the R.J. O'Shea Funeral Home in Hampton Bays, New York, just a few miles east of Southampton.

While Alex and Jonathan watched the children in the lobby, Olivia and Casey had paid their respects in the viewing room and then had come back out and then taken the kids from the funeral home, letting them play outside while the Cabot siblings took care of what they needed to do inside.

But, as hard as Alex tried, she couldn't get the image of Katie out of her head, lying there, surrounded in white, gathered satin and fine-grained mahogany, make-up pristinely perfect. She never wanted to see her like that, so inanimate, so pale, so dead.

Now, at three o'clock, the Benson-Cabots and Cathy were back at home, Casey and Jonathan had gone to the grocery store, and the entire household attempted to try and find some semblance of normalcy in an evening routine, while coping with the lack of the larger than life personality of their jolly, rotund friend and family member.

The kids were all seated around the kitchen table, eating a late afternoon snack of sliced banana medallions with peanut butter, mouths smacking, peanut butter smeared on faces and fingers, thoroughly enjoying it as they washed it down with milk, not having eaten since eleven that morning.

Olivia reached for another banana and peeled it before cutting it lengthwise, Alex watching her, her eyes glazing over slightly as she focused on the fruit in her wife's hand. The brunette dipped her knife into the smooth, natural peanut butter and then spread it along the length of the banana. "Al? You want some, too, Babe?" She held out the slice.

"No thanks, Liv…you eat it…my stomach feels a little funny."

"We'll have dinner at about six-thirty, girls," Mrs. Cabot announced while rinsing the coffee pot out and then filling it. "I'm making a pot of coffee…would either of you like some?"

"That would be great, Cathy…I'd love a cup…" Olivia answered.

"Alex, Honey? How about you, Dear?"

"None for me, Mom…I'm good…" Alex began turning the salt shaker clockwise on the table, smiling as she watched Isabel licking her fingers, their little girl's blue eyes closing as she ate. Their blue-eyed girl absolutely loved peanut butter.

Alex felt her wife's eyes on her and, when she looked up, sure enough, they were.

"So, you're not gonna eat anything today?" Olivia questioned.

Alex felt her body go slightly rigid with anxiety. "I ate this morning, Liv. A piece of toast, remember?"

Olivia nodded slowly, chewing the banana, the peanut butter obviously sticking to the roof of her mouth because she was having trouble swallowing and getting it down. The brunette grabbed her glass of water, smirking, and took a few sips, willing it down.

Alex smiled at her display.

"Have a small piece, Alex…for me…you need a little something more…come on…" Olivia spread another strip of the ripe fruit with a layer of the nutty mixture and held it out to her wife.

Alex took it this time, "For you, Liv…" Alex took a bite. "Mmm…that is good…"

Olivia smiled, "See? Four out of five—and now five out of five—Benson-Cabots can't be wrong…" Olivia placed her hand on top of the blonde's and leaned in, " _Talk_ to me, Alex…"

Alex felt her face twist with emotion once more and she placed her hand over her mouth, this action still not stopping the tears from coming again. She hadn't cried in two hours. She had actually been keeping track. She called that progress, especially as of late. "Seeing her, Liv…like that…" Alex shook her head, "…was really hard…"

"Alex, honey…" her mother was behind her now, rubbing her back, "…she's at peace now…she's in the best place there is to be…" Mrs. Cabot pulled a chair out and sat next to her daughter at the table, her morose blue eyes looking into her daughter's as she took Alex's hands, "Alex, Dear…Father Callahan wanted to know if you wanted to speak tomorrow at the funeral…"

Alex looked at Olivia and then back at her mother, "Oh, Mom…I don't think I'll be able to do that…not the way I'm feeling…I don't think I'd make it through two words…"

Mrs. Cabot patted her daughter's hands and then brought them to her mouth kissing them, "If you change your mind, the opportunity will still be there, Alex…you have such a way with words, Dear…maybe you'll change your mind between now and then…Katie would have loved it…" Cathy Cabot leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek and then moved back into the kitchen.

"You do…" Olivia began.

Alex looked up at her wife now.

"…have a way with words…one of the numerous reasons I fell in love with you…" Olivia winked.

OOO

Olivia looked at her wife. The blonde's face was paler than normal, cheekbones more enhanced, appearing almost gaunt. She was worried about her. She knew Alex was grieving but, the entire week she had been like this. Alex had been uncharacteristically quiet, barely responding when it was just the family, forcing a plastered smile on her face, forcing herself to act as though everything was normal.

The part that worried the brunette the most was the fact that she knew that her wife hadn't been nourishing her body and had barely been eating. All week long, in the mornings, she pushed away her typical oatmeal, and even turned down Cream of Wheat and some special breakfast sandwiches that the brunette had made just for her. She had tossed a croissant, egg, and bacon one into her attaché a couple of mornings to take to work with her, but Olivia knew it had probably either been untouched or given to someone at school or at the office.

Instead, Alex opted for a simple cup of coffee, claiming she just wasn't hungry yet, but that she would pick something up at work.

If she knew Alex, she knew that the blonde was bypassing lunch as well, working right through it without a break, keeping her mind on things other than the aching pain in her heart.

But still, she wasn't talking to Olivia about what she was feeling. Olivia tried not to take it personally but it was difficult.

Whenever Olivia would ask if she was OK or ask how she was feeling, the blonde would simply say every time, without fail, _I'm OK, Liv…just sad_. _I'm OK, Liv…just sad._ It was becoming a sort of mantra for the blonde.

Even now, as Olivia had her hand on top of her wife's, Alex couldn't seem to snap herself out of her grief. Not for the kids. Not for her family. Not for her wife. Everything seemed to be unpleasantly tolerable.

Olivia leaned closer now, placing her hand on her wife's cheek, "Hey…Al…I want to help you…but you have to t—"

Just then Jonathan, Casey, and Kimberly came into the kitchen together, the quietude now broken.

Kimberly saw Olivia and smiled, held her arms out running and yelling, "Oh-luv! Oh-luv!"

"Man, that grocery store was packed!" Jonathan boomed in that resonating, deep voice. "Wall to wall people in there…you'd think there was a yachter's convention or something in town..." He set a brown paper grocery bag on the counter, Casey doing the same with a canvas bag.

Kimberly was now in front of Olivia, hands clenching her knees, "I wan, I wan…" her little hands squeezed the air and the brunette leaned over and picked her up, setting her on her lap.

"Alex…please, Baby…" Olivia leaned forward and continued, whispering. "Let's talk…"

"Not now, not here, Liv…when we put the kids down for a nap, OK?"

Olivia tilted her head, studying her wife.

"I can watch them right now, girls, and you two can have a few moments…" Mrs. Cabot offered, obviously aware of the tension between Olivia and Alex.

Olivia looked at Alex now, wondering if this upset her wife—the brunette's public display of confrontation.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Jonathan questioned. "You OK, Allie?"

"Jonathan…" Casey tried, tugging on his elbow, "…it doesn't have to do with us…"

"Babe?" Olivia asked.

Alex's blue eyes were piercing into her own, the blonde obviously upset about how this was going down. "We can wait until they nap, Liv…I told you that…"

Olivia swallowed. This wasn't her wife. This wasn't the Alex from a week ago. This was an angry, depressed, sad woman that was inconsolable. Olivia felt her eyes prick with tears and she took a small, deep breath to calm herself down.

Cathy Cabot set a cup of coffee in front of the brunette.

"Thanks, Cathy…" she smiled.

"Alex? You sure you don't want a nice cup?"

"No, thank you, Mom…" Alex pushed her chair back and stood, blue eyes burning into brown, "We're gonna put the kids down for a little while and then we can help with dinner later…" Alex lifted Grace and then Isabel, one on each hip. She turned to her mother who was putting the groceries that Jonathan and Casey purchased away.

"You don't have to help, Dear…Katie will hel—" Mrs. Cabot stopped herself, confusion spreading across her face as her eyes filled with tears, "I mean…my, I can't believe …that would be nice, Dear…" Mrs. Cabot moved to the sink and put both hands on the ledge, her back to her family, head stooped down.

Olivia witnessed Alex swallow, the blonde's eyes watering yet again. She walked up to her mother and stood close, put her arm around her shoulder, and whispered something into her ear that Olivia couldn't make out but must have been words of comfort because she then saw Alex kiss her mother's cheek and the elder Cabot turned and smiled at her daughter before placing a kiss on each granddaughter's cheek.

Alex now began walking to the top of the stairs, turning her head just short of the doorway, looking at Olivia.

Olivia stood and handed Kimberly to Casey, the little red-head whimpering only briefly, now due for her own nap, and took Theo's hand, the two making their way to follow the rest of the family.

… … … … … …

Olivia took a deep breath and closed the door behind her, having just put all three down for a nap, Theo and the twins staying in Aunt Jane's old room, as usual. The brunette had offered to put them down and let Alex take a shower and get into some comfortable clothing to relax.

Olivia had to take a few extra moments to reassure Theo who was upset about a non-existent bruise on his elbow that he claimed he got at school during recess, although there wasn't even a hint of a mark there. But Olivia knew his desire for consolation ran much deeper than a simple bump. She knew that the underlying reason that Theo was upset was because of Alex. He sensed her distance, as well, and it was hard for him. As an adult, Olivia was able to comprehend her wife's despair. For a child, it wasn't so cut and dry.

So, Olivia had comforted him, encouraged him, and told him that his blonde mommy would be fine soon and back to her smiling self—wondering, in retrospect, if she was lying to her son.

Pushing the bedroom door open, she felt a rush of cool ocean air and she saw Alex through the open sliding door leading to the veranda, just next to the bed. She was leaning with folded arms on top of the railing, wearing a pair of navy jersey shorts and a matching crew neck sweatshirt, her feet bare, hair damp and down, looking out across the water. A gentle breeze was blowing through her long hair and she witnessed Alex close her eyes now and take a deep breath. Olivia could see her reddened nose, even from so far away but, to the brunette, she still looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

Cautiously, Olivia folded her arms and moved to the open screen door, watching her wife, still in her own thoughts, unaware of the brunette's presence. She wanted this settled so desperately. Whatever emotions and thoughts the blonde was withholding from her, keeping them locked inside, she wanted them out in the open so that they could solve this together and move past this immeasurable sadness that Alex was feeling, that they were both feeling, that the entire family was affected by.

Olivia moved forward now and stepped out onto the veranda, holding her own arms and focusing on the late afternoon waves. Alex didn't even look up, didn't even open her eyes. Olivia joined her against the railing, keeping a respectful amount of distance in between the two of them. Once the blonde sensed her presence, her eyes opened.

The two simply stood for a few moments, just watching the waves, soothing and calming, the golden sun hovering above, just beginning its descent towards the water. The air was fresh and crisp and smelled vaguely of fresh seafood and burning leaves—most likely a clam bake or a bonfire somewhere up the beach.

After a few moments, Alex finally spoke. "I did it again, Liv…" she said softly, her voice breaking slightly, before she opened her eyes, "…I can't believe I did it again…" Alex gasped loudly now, unable to stifle her emotions, and then looked at Olivia, blue eyes welling quickly with tears, before breaking down completely, losing any and all composure, her body becoming limp.

The blonde stumbled slightly and Olivia grabbed her by the waist before her wife's knees buckled beneath her, and helped her to one of the Adirondack chairs, guiding her into the seat. Olivia knelt in front of her, pressing the front of her body to her wife's legs, and taking Alex's hands into her own.

"Alex? Baby? You're scaring me… _what_ did you do again?"

Alex looked down at the brunette, that pained expression almost too much for Olivia to bear, "Can we lie down…in the bed? I want to you to hold me, Liv…" Her lower lip trembled.

"Of course, Babe…" Olivia tried a smile and stood, holding her hands out and pulling her wife to a standing position. They walked inside, arms wrapped around the other's waist, and Alex slipped on top of the bed, on her side, facing the brunette. Olivia joined her, facing her, and placed her hand on her wife's hip, waiting for the blonde's divulgence.

Olivia moved closer, the tops of their thighs now touching, and then reached up and stroked her cheek softly, "I'm so worried about you, Al…" Olivia felt her tears now, "…have been so worried about you, Baby…what did you do again?"

Alex moved her hands to her splotchy face, shielding her emotions. Olivia let her cry for a few moments, the brunette moving even closer still and wrapping her arms around her, holding her against her.

After a few moments, Alex finally, slowly pulled away and sniffed, ready to talk, "About a month ago…"

Olivia nodded.

"Katie called me at work…she just wanted to talk…we talked for about an hour about _everything_ …work, the kids, you, my parents…" she smiled, "…her _love_ life…"

"Mmmm…?" Olivia smirked, raising her eyebrows, "Go, Katie…"

Alex swallowed. "She sounded…happy, but…lonely, at the same time…like she really missed being around us and the kids and told me how much she loved seeing us at Christmas…so I told her that she should come up in another month, stay with us for a couple of weeks…that we could go see some Broadway shows, visit the MOMA, the Guggenheim…"

Alex's face contorted again and she took Olivia's hand from her waist and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly. Her body shook as she continued to cry through speaking, "I…we…got busy and I never officially invited her…never set a date…and she never came…she sounded so…lonely on the phone…and I wasn't there for her…" Alex began a quiet wail now, Olivia cradling her head against her bosom.

"Shhh…Alex…it's OK…you didn't know this would happen…"

"No…" the blonde whimpered, "…I _didn't_ know this would happen but I brushed it aside, too busy to make time and remember…and now…it's too late…" Alex cried, full body shaking sobs. "But…it's not the first time I've been selfish…Chloe…Mr. Houseman…my mother and her cancer…now Katie…they all needed me and I was too selfish to give them my time…"

Olivia shook her head and kissed the top of Alex's hair, breathing in her redolence. "No, Al…not true…nothing could be farther from the truth, Baby…that's not you…"

"I didn't want to say anything to you because I knew you'd talk me out of it, tell me that it wasn't true, tell me what a wonderful person I am…and I didn't want that, Olivia…" Alex pulled away now and lay on her back, hands folded on her stomach, "…I wanted to sit with my guilt for a little while because, I thought…maybe, this time, I can get past this feeling on my own. Maybe, for once, I've changed and I can move on without any help…I guess I was wrong…"

AAA

The look on Olivia's face was heartbreaking. She was absolutely hurt and it was Alex's fault. Alex knew that her mood, her demeanor had been nothing less miserable the last six days since they found out, and Olivia had just taken it—taken her somberness, her moodiness, her annoying lack of appetite—while the brunette continued to be her usual, supportive, wonderful, admirable, and extraordinary self, wife, and mother that she always had been. But Alex knew, _could see_ , her wife's heart breaking inside, and it was all because of Alex.

Olivia sat up now, knees bent to her right side, holding herself up by her left arm. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then opened them again, staring ahead at a spot on the wall. Not only did her wife look heartbroken, she looked a bit annoyed, as well, and Alex didn't blame her one bit.

Alex let her wife have a few moments to collect her thoughts. It was the least she could do after Olivia had been so understanding; and now the blonde was telling her that she tried to handle things on her own, once again. She watched for a few moments as Olivia's words and emotions formulated inside of that beautiful mind. She could tell that the brunette was trying to keep it calm, controlled, amicable.

Olivia smiled now and opened those brown orbs, "So…on your own, huh?" Olivia nodded, her eyes glazing over. "Is that where we are, Al? Five years of marriage…and you're still trying to deal and cope with things on your _own_?" Olivia smiled but it was more of a smile of disbelief. She shook her head, "Alexandra Cabot…I want to understand, I _really_ do…but…this is _me_ …Olivia Benson…the one who loves you, and _has_ loved you, more than anything in the world, the one who knows you better than most, maybe even better than anyone in the world. We're best friends, lovers, wives, parents…"

Olivia's eyes began watering, "I want you to feel like you can talk to me, Alex…about anything…" Olivia ran her fingernails through her hair once before looking down at her hands and beginning to twist her wedding and engagement rings around her ring finger. Olivia sat up further now, and adjusted her position to sit cross-legged, facing Alex.

"And, of _course_ I would try and get you to understand that none of those things were your fault, Alex…because they weren't…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, "For as long as I've known you…you've had the weight of the world on your shoulders and the guiltiest conscience I've ever known in a person. Chloe, your brother's troubles, telling your parents about our relationship, your struggles with getting pregnant… The reason you've struggled so much? It's because of the gargantuan size of your heart. When you and I started becoming friends those first couple years you were just starting out practicing law and I was still getting used to the SVU scene, I remember you spent most of your free time worrying about the cases. You worried about everything, Alex…we would stay up all night talking about what was on your mind…" Olivia smiled, "Remember, Babe?" Olivia reached forward and squeezed the blonde's knee.

"I remember _me_ gabbing and you _listening_ most of that time…" Alex offered smiling, pulling a tissue from her shorts pocket and wiping her nose. "You had your days, too, Liv…it was a give and take…"

Olivia nodded, smiling, "Well, if sitting and watching a gorgeous blonde talk for hours on end was punishment, I absolutely wanted more…" Olivia smirked at her wife and then leaned forward and took the blonde's hands and held them on her stomach, "Alex…compassion is engrained in your very soul. You care so much about people and the causes you're passionate about, you love unconditionally, Babe, and those wheels are constantly turning, constantly working to find solutions to make everyone happy and everything perfect that, if something is out of your control, and fate takes over, you struggle…"

Alex's eyes began tearing again and she nodded at her wife, "I know, Liv…you're right…you know me so well..."

"My Baby…the planner…but life doesn't always go as planned, Al…Katie knew you loved her…how could she _not_ know that?" Olivia smiled and now moved to lie alongside her wife, wrapping her arm around her waist, their heads aligned.

Alex turned onto her side now and put her hand on Olivia's waist, clenching her side firmly.

Olivia continued, "You're not responsible for everyone's life or everyone's happiness, Alex…just your own, Babe…and now that you have your own family, _we_ have our own family, you and I are both responsible for the happiness that comes into our own little, wonderful circle…you, me, Theo, Izzie and Gracie are all here…we're all here, Alex…and we're not going anywhere." Olivia took a deep breath and let it out, tenderly kissing her wife's jawline, "The question…am I mad?" She kissed her chin, "A little. Do I understand? Yes, of course I do because I know you, Baby. In five years our communication has been more than stellar with only a couple of glitches along the way and that's pretty remarkable, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Liv…it's amazing," Alex whispered, kissing Olivia's forehead.

"You give more of yourself than anyone expects you to but you feel it's not enough, Al…Katie _knew_ you loved her. Anyone who is loved by you knows that…if someone is loved by you, it's impossible to miss…"

Alex's crying began again. Her wife was so wonderful. "Liv…" she said softly.

Olivia's chocolate orbs looked deeply into her own and Alex's face twisted in pure emotion.

"I love you, Babe…" Alex leaned in and kissed her gently yet firmly, letting her lips linger, breathing in her wife's essence. She pulled away, eyes still closed and they held each other, comforting warm bodies there for each other.

"And I love you, Alex…and I'm here, even through your early mid-life crisis…" Olivia giggled.

Alex pinched her side firmly, the brunette not flinching or fighting it, just holding her tighter.

"I'm gonna go see Theo…" Alex said, still pressed against Olivia. "I know he's been struggling with seeing me so sad the past week…"

"OK, Al…"

They pulled away and Olivia kissed her wife's forehead once more. Alex removed herself from the bed and stood, smiling at Olivia again, "Thank you, Liv…I can't say it enough…"

Olivia smiled that beautiful smile, "I love you…"

Alex turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

… … … … … …

"Mommy?" Theo's raspy voice whispered.

"It's me, Baby…I'm here…"

Theo rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes before opening them and looking at the blonde's, blue looking into blue. Alex smiled and sat next to him on the low queen-sized bed, Izzie and Grace on the other side, cuddled together, legs and arms intertwined, mouths open and snoring away. Alex smiled at her girls before looking back at her son. She took her hand to his hair and lovingly smoothed it backward. Theo blinked slowly a couple of times.

"Theo…" Alex began, "…you know Mommy's been sad the past several days…"

Theo looked at her and nodded, their little boy beginning to awaken.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it much, except what Mama and I told you at home…"

Theo moved the covers away now and crawled into the blonde's lap, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. She kissed his temple softly, "Sometimes when people die, the people that loved them so much have a hard time with it…we get sad and feel like we lost a friend."

Theo wrapped his right arm around the back of her neck and he began squeezing her hair in his fist, his other thumb going in his mouth.

Alex rubbed his back as she spoke, "Well, Mommy was very sad when Grandma called to tell me that Aunt Katie died and I didn't know how to be so sad, Theo, because I was very upset when I found out. So I didn't talk much, didn't smile much, didn't eat much…" Alex took her nose to Theo's hair, inhaling his innocence before continuing. She placed another soft kiss on his cheek now, "But Mama helped me, Theo…Mama helped me feel better and now your mommy is back to herself…"

Theo pulled away now, studying the blonde intently, looking her hair over, her face, her eyes. Alex smiled, feeling her emotions come again.

"Why are you crying again, Mommy?"

Alex shook her head, "It's a happy crying, Theo…sometimes people cry when they're happy, too…" She took his hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Your Mama has helped me understand some things with my heart and now I'm happy. And Theo…"

He looked at her now, awaiting her words with such alertness and patience and wisdom.

"I'm sorry, Baby…" Alex gasped slightly, trying to keep her emotions in check, "…I'm sorry if me being sad made you worried or sad…"

Theo threw himself into Alex's arms and held her tightly, Alex doing the same.

"I know, Mommy…I'm glad you're happy again and that Mama helped. She's good at that…she makes me feel better all the time…"

Alex laughed, "Yes she is, and yes she does, Baby…" Alex began rocking their son, "I love you, Theo…"

"I love you, too, Mommy…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Alex decided to speak at the funeral on the following day. The priest spoke, then Mr. Cabot. However, Mrs. Cabot and Jonathan were not in emotionally well enough condition to speak without choking up.

And so, Alex had decided the night before that she wanted to give Katie the send-off and the respect that she deserved. The blonde had stayed up later, after Olivia and the kids had gone to sleep, and had researched and written a speech for their beloved housekeeper, parent, and friend.

Father Callahan nodded at Alex in the front row and the blonde turned to Olivia, squeezing her hand gently. Olivia nodded and smiled, "You got this, Al…" she said softly.

Alex smiled back and took a small breath before she stood and walked up the three steps to the podium. On the blonde's left was a giant black and white framed poster of Katie in her glory, along with a plethora of flower arrangements brought and sent by various, friends, family, and suitors. The church was absolutely packed on this sunny Sunday in March.

The kids had been surprisingly quiet that day. Mrs. Cabot held Grace and Jonathan held Isabel, Casey with Kimberly.

Perhaps Katie was watching them from Heaven, with her comforting, calming presence. Perhaps a promise of making a huge chocolate cake when they got back to Manhattan might have had a little to do with it.

Olivia smiled at her wife as Theo sat on her lap, both watching as Alex removed her glasses slowly and set them on top of the stand.

"I wasn't going to speak today…" Alex took a breath, "…I didn't think I'd be able to do it…" Alex's eyes went to Olivia's. "But a certain, special someone convinced me and showed me that I am a lot stronger than I thought I was…"

Alex smiled at the brunette before she looked out across the pew members, scanning the crowd. Olivia was impressed by her comfort and poise in front of so many people. Even her courtrooms had never been this packed.

"Katie…what can I say about Katherine O'Reilly? If you knew Katie, you knew that smiling and laughter around her were contagious. I remember watching movies with her and making caramel corn with her when I was just a kid. As I grew up, she was always there—there to listen, there to talk, to help, to give unadulterated advice, as she always did. She never pushed it on you but always had a way of making you feeling better, just in her own, natural caring, charismatic way...and that way was purely the Katie way. If I felt like something in my life that I was going through was all gloom and doom, she made me see that it wasn't as bad as I thought."

Alex looked at Olivia again.

"Much like my wife makes me feel…" she smiled. "Katie was more than a housekeeper, a worker, someone who watched me and cleaned and cooked…Katie was a family member and like a second mother to me. I was barely talking when she came to work for us and could barely stop by the time she left us…"

Olivia witnessed Alex's emotions now. The blonde took a tissue from her long-sleeved black wrap dress pocket and wiped her nose before continuing.

"I shared so much with her about love, life, belonging, joys, pains, ups, downs…she was so much more than she knew and I will miss her and love her always." Alex's voice shook and several gasps and sniffles were heard from the rows of seats.

"I wanted to read a poem by the great Ralph Waldo Emerson entitled _Success_ , which I think describes Katie's life perfectly." Alex unfolded a paper that she had brought with her. She looked up at the audience once before beginning, "To laugh often and love much; to win the respect of intelligent persons and the affection of children; to earn the approbation of honest critics and to endure the betrayal of false friends; to appreciate beauty; to find the best in others; to give of one's self; to leave the world a little better, whether by a healthy child, a garden patch or a redeemed social condition; to have played and laughed with enthusiasm and sung with exultation; to know that even one life has breathed easier because you have lived—this is to have succeeded."

Alex folded the note now and held it in her hands as she rested them on the surface in front of her. She put her glasses back on and looked out again, this time, her eyes moving upward as though talking to the Heavens above, "I'm gonna miss Katie very much…but I know that she's happy where she is and she's making everyone laugh. It's their chance to enjoy her now…May the roads rise up to meet you, may the wind always be at your back, may the sun warm upon your face, may the rains fall upon soft fields and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of His hand…Anon…" Alex looked at Olivia now and winked.

Olivia returned the wink and smiled, so very proud of her wife to have moved forward and have had the courage and strength to honor Katie in such an eloquent, graceful, and tasteful way, as only her wife could do.

… … … … … …


	11. Back to the New Normal

**A/N at the end.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _Chapter Eleven:_

 _Back to the New Normal_

"Long weekend, huh, Babe? Olivia stroked Alex's hair, running her nails along her scalp gently, as they lay on the sofa Monday evening, having already put the kids in their beds so that they could get up early to go to their designated locations the following day—Theo to school and the girls rising early for Lana.

Olivia's feet were on the coffee table and Alex lay perpendicular, her head on Olivia's lap watching a show on television, her long legs hanging off of the arm of the sectional.

Alex nodded and moaned, "Yeah, it was…I'm glad it's over…mmm…that feels so good, Liv…"

Olivia leaned forward and saw her wife's eyes closed, a slight smile on her face, the late-night drama _CSI : Miami_ playing in the reflection of her glasses. Olivia continued to watch the animation on the blonde's lenses, and began giggling.

Alex opened her eyes now, "What is it, Olivia? Do I have snot on me?" Alex began wiping her nose.

Olivia shook her head, "Come on, Al…Like I would be that immature…to laugh at snot with three kids in the house…no…I was just watching TV in your eyes…that red-headed guy has never looked sexier…especially when surrounded by mesmerizing crystal blueness…"

"Hmm... I _think_ that might be a compliment…" Alex smiled.

"Oh, it's a compliment…especially since that guy repulses me…" Olivia leaned over the blonde and moved closer, letting her mouth hover just over her wife's. She reached her fingers beneath Alex's pale pink tank top and let light fingertips dance along her firm belly.

"Olivia…" Alex breathed, "…just kiss me…"

Olivia smiled and continued on her path. Her fingertips now traveled upward, still hovering her mouth over her warm breath, as Alex's left nipple peaked instantly. She moved to the right one now, noticing the same reaction. "Mmmm…someone is rarin' and ready to go…"

Alex looked up at her with those cerulean eyes and Olivia pulled back slightly.

"What, Al?"

"I don't even know why you doubt it, Liv…it might be harder these days…these _years_ …we might not be able to be as wild as we used to be…" Alex chuckled softly, "…but yeah…I'm always ready and rarin' to go, as you so eloquently put it…always, Baby…"

Olivia leaned closer, once again, and moved her hand down to clench the blonde's waist firmly before pressing her lips gently to her wife's, parting slowly, opening wide wanting to taste her completely, pushing for entrance into her awaiting warmth. Alex whimpered softly and then the kiss intensified, a battle for space, lips roaming lips, breathing accelerating.

After a few moments, slowly, Olivia pulled away, both panting.

"Still down for Sex Fest 2015?" Olivia asked, reaching underneath her wife and grabbing her backside firmly.

Alex laughed, throwing her a true, jovial, uninhibited laugh. Olivia smiled down at her wife, so happy to see her back to her charming amicable self.

"Of course, Liv…every morning, my phone gives me a chime at 7:30 when I'm in the car and a countdown, eleven days left," she said in a robotic voice, "… and plays a song…"

"What song, Babe?"

" _Suffocate_ by J. Holiday…" Alex smiled, giggling again.

"Mmmm…" Olivia leaned over again and kissed her firmly, "…sexy song…"

"The perfect song, Liv…" Alex puckered and Olivia moved in once again.

Olivia giggled, "We'll have to stretch first, remember how sore we were after Le Mondrian Hotel?" Olivia cackled, throwing her head back. She remembered the five dollar bill she just left on the floor of the lobby, too sore to pick it up.

"Oh, I'll be ready, Babe...you just wait..." Alex smiled.

"And I will, too..." Olivia kissed her softly once again.

… … … … … …

AAA

That Friday, Alex entered her office, loaded down, both arms full, attaché strapped on her shoulder, with a foot-high stack of file folders, papers, depositions, and case files. She attempted to kick the door closed with her foot, her foot only tapping the edge of the door, attaché slipping off of her arm, and almost ended up falling, her foot practically going out from underneath her.

Thomas had been there the day before, trying to gather last minute things for her before his three-day long weekend to visit his parents in Colorado, and she had been on her own that day. But she was just now realizing how much she actually depended on him for more than just coffee and carting around her multiple file folders and paperwork.

She dropped the stack onto her desk, her body propelling forward and thudding along with it, and then stood back, hands on hips, and let a breath out, unaware that she had been holding it. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Monday through Wednesday she had been at the high school, back on schedule with teaching, full days from eight to five, and now it was Friday, but the day had just begun.

So far, even though the hour was early, it was turning out to not be her day—a button popping off of her blouse as she got into the car, coffee spilled on her pale pink blouse, wrenching something in her back as she reached into the backseat for her laptop—and she glanced at her watch, _9:38 a.m._ , before running her hand over her face roughly, telling herself to wake up.

She was exhausted, though. Theo and the twins were just getting over spring colds at home and had been up all night Wednesday and Thursday night with fevers, coughing, and stuffy noses. Thank God their fevers had broken and they were on the mend with a visit to the pediatrician and some medication and, Alex was glad that, at the end of this day, she would be able to leave and go spend time in the place she loved the most—home.

"Alex?"

Alex turned now to find Elizabeth Donnelly in her doorway, the DA wearing a black power pant suit and a ruffled silk eggshell white blouse beneath it. Even though the younger attorney had broken through the bubble from work into personal life with the older woman, her presence was still slightly intimidating.

"Liz…" she smiled, "…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The older woman moved into the office, "I just wanted to see how things are going with you…only two days a week makes it hard to see my favorite fledgling I once mentored."

Alex smiled, "Yeah…just busy…life has been so full lately…"

"I'm sorry to hear about the death in your family…"

Alex threw the older woman a confused look.

"Your assistant…he's a talker when you're not here…" She winked.

"So I've heard…"

"I take it he's still got a thing for you, Counselor?"

"I'm afraid so, Liz…Even through an engagement, a marriage, three children…I don't get it…"

"A crush is just that…we all have those we just like to look at…" She smiled.

"Oh?" Alex smirked, sitting in her chair now, motioning for Liz to sit in the chair across from her desk.

"I can't right now…" Donnelly glanced at her watch, "…got a business breakfast in twenty minutes…but I would love to lunch with you soon…catch up…"

Alex had a sudden idea. She and Olivia had been thinking about inviting Liz over for dinner for a while now. They had discussed it on numerous occasions. "Liz…Olivia and I would love to invite you over for dinner this weekend, tomorrow evening, if you're free…"

Liz smiled, "I would love that, Alex…I would love to spend time with your beautiful family." She turned to leave, "I was going to ask how they were but I guess I'll find out tomorrow…" She smiled.

"Yes, you will…how about six o' clock? So you'll have time to play and visit with the kids before their bedtime at eight…"

"Sounds perfect…and then I can visit with you and that wife of yours…" She turned now and stopped just short of the door, smiled again, and then left the office.

Alex took a deep breath and smiled. Liz Donnelly was coming for dinner the following evening. She needed to call Olivia and see if there were any others to invite. She picked her cell up from her desk and found her wife's number.

OOO

Olivia's phone vibrated in her front pocket as Fin pulled their navy Caprice onto Queens Boulevard from 41st Street in Queens, on their way back from a Sunnyside Apartments where they had interviewed twelve, thirteen, and fourteen-year old sisters about a visiting uncle's reported sexual abuse. Olivia had offered to go on this very rare occasion, it just being a short statement from the victims, because Munch was out having knee surgery and they were understaffed, at present, at the 1-6.

Olivia slid her phone from her pocket. If her wife only knew…

"Benson-Cabot…" she smiled, knowing it was her wife on the other end and that she was smiling, as well.

"Hey there, Benson-Cabot…how's your day been so far?"

Olivia heard the rustling of papers near the phone. She looked at Fin who was smirking at her, "Good…we're headed back to the precinct…we just interviewed three sisters…"

A pause, "You weren't out on a call, were you, Olivia?"

"No, Al…this was an interview, at an apartment building…three sisters…the accused, their uncle, isn't even in New York any more…they're tracking him down in Omaha."

"Olivia…be safe…" Alex said softly.

"Alex…I am, Babe…if it was us being called to a scene, they would have sent an officer. Munch is still out, and will be, for another two weeks. Cragen won't hire anyone right now because of the budget. So, I volunteered." She looked at Fin again who was shaking his head.

Fin leaned over, his mouth closer to Olivia's space, "She's fine, Cabot…she's got me, remember?" He spoke loudly and then smiled.

"See? My partner has my back…"

Olivia heard Alex sigh heavily.

"Have you called home yet?" the blonde questioned.

"I did…about an hour ago…Theo and the girls were playing Arabian Forts again…Lana said she couldn't believe that they were so sick two days ago…because now, they're unstoppable…running, screaming, singing…" Olivia giggled.

"Oh where, oh where did they come up with Arabian Forts? Well, at least it's expanding their cultural horizons…maybe a vacation to the Middle East is in our future…"

Olivia chuckled again, "Maybe…Al…I gotta go…I told Fin I'd run in for the coffee this time…and then we have to be at the lab in thirty minutes…"

"OK, Babe—oh, I almost forgot…I invited Liz over for dinner for tomorrow night. I know it's short notice but…"

"Sounds good, Al…let's talk about it tonight, OK?"

Fin pulled up to the curb.

"I gotta go…we'll talk later…I love you…"

"I love you, too, Babe…bye…"

Olivia ended the call and smiled before looking at Fin next to her. "What?"

"Still got it…you and Cabot…like when you were first dating again…everything OK with you and Cabot?"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah…absolutely…she's just worried…" Olivia slipped her phone back into her front pocket. "The usual beverage, Finneous?"

"Do it to it, Benson…" he said calmly.

"Be right back…" She closed the door and smiled through the window, Fin shaking his head and smiling once again.

… … … … … …

Olivia pushed the garage door open at eleven thirty that same evening, a small creaking noise, then closed it, the door creaking once again. The brunette would be sure to WD-40 the hinge this weekend. She stepped into the kitchen and noticed a note on the kitchen island and picked it up, written in her wife's beautiful, brush script handwriting:

 _We (I) tried to wait up (Smiley face) We're all upstairs. Kids are fed, bathed…we missed you…_

 _Dinner is in the fridge, if you're hungry._

 _Love,_

 _Alex and your other three babies;)_

Olivia smiled and set the note down. She stepped to the refrigerator and looked inside—a plate of baked chicken, Brussels sprouts, and mashed sweet potato was in there, covered with a layer of plastic wrap over it. She closed the door, smiling.

She had already had a light dinner with Fin, having to stay late at work and work on the next move with the uncle of the girls. James Lipke, the uncle, had been caught in Omaha and was currently being hauled back to Manhattan for questioning.

Olivia made her way down the hallway and up the stairs, removing her navy linen blazer as she went. She neared the master bedroom door and peered in, smiling at what she saw.

Alex was lying on the bed, Theo cuddled into her, his hand on her cheek, Isabel on top of her chest, Grace on the other side, all sleeping. Her babies. The loves of her life.

"Mmmm…" Alex said softly, "…you're here…welcome home…" she smiled, donning her pale blue silk robe, glasses still on. "We dozed…" She looked around at the kids. "All out…"

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia sat next to them, just looking at her family. "Let's take them to their beds…"

"It's OK, Liv…do what you need to do, then we can do that…how was it? Full day, huh?"

Olivia looked into concerned eyes, "Yeah, Al…it's like I'm back to the grind again…"

"Is it gonna be a common thing now that Munch is out?" Alex yawned.

"No, Babe…don't worry about that…" Olivia moved closer and leaned over the four of them, bringing her mouth to hover over her wife's. She pressed her lips to her wife's softness, soft and gentle. "It's the weekend…they've got it covered…whatever happens from now until Thursday is out of my hands…"

"But do you wish you were on this case?"

"A little…but…I'm happier knowing that Haven House is waiting for me Monday." Olivia moved a piece of hair from Alex's face and kissed her again. "The safety net of that job is what reminds me that it's always gonna be the optimal choice…" She smiled.

"Change, Olivia…then we can talk about it and dinner tomorrow night…"

"OK…" Olivia stood now and removed her black jeans, stepping out of them.

She began unbuttoning her burgundy blouse, Alex's eyes on her every move. She smiled as she removed it from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor with the jeans.

"Seven days left…" Olivia commented.

"Trust me…I know…" Alex smirked.

Olivia unclasped her bra and removed it, as well, then removed her panties, gathering all of them in her arms and tossing them in the hamper. She grabbed her night shirt from the bench at the foot of the bed, "Ten minutes to shower and brush my teeth…" She took her night wear and headed into the bathroom.

AAA

Alex took a deep breath, watching her wife's bare, tanned backside enter the bathroom. That woman still made her body do things that were beyond her control. A slight pull was felt in her core, her heart beating a little faster. She closed her eyes and imagined the night they would have once her parents came to visit, and drifted into a light sleep once again.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia opened her eyes and noticed the sun was coming through the bedroom windows, bright and ethereal. Another beautiful spring day in Manhattan. She stretched, feeling a pull in her shoulders and neck from the previous day—being tense for so long—mind going, wheels turning as they worked as a team to put the evidence together, take statements, and comfort the young girls.

She did miss it but knew how dangerous going back to being a full-time detective would be, especially going out on calls to scenes where her life would absolutely be in danger. No, her life, her career, her family were the most important things to her and she wasn't about to risk it or mess her perfect world up for anything.

She smelled something savory cooking—pancakes? bacon?—wafting upstairs from the kitchen, and the slight telltale traces of a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

Moving the covers aside, she stretched again, feeling that tension in her back, yet again. She needed a massage desperately. Maybe she and Alex could get one before their night of ecstasy the next weekend.

She washed her face and slipped her robe on, slid her feet into her house shoes, and made her way downstairs.

 _Love Me Like You Do_ was playing on the iPod speakers as Olivia entered the kitchen, hugging her arms against her and smiling. Theo was in his booster seat, drinking a glass of milk, and the girls were eating fresh cantaloupe on their trays and, Sippy cups most likely with milk, as well, and what sounded like, singing along to the music. She watched as her wife sang and flipped her famous blueberry banana whole grain pancakes, unaware of the brunette's presence. Their son noticed her then, Theo's face lighting up and reaching in the air for her, the twins' backs to her in their highchairs, and Olivia put her index finger to her lips, grinning back, before creeping up to the blonde and slithering her arms around her from behind.

"Jesus, Olivia!" Alex's body jolted slightly before she relaxed into the embrace.

"Ah, ah, ah…can't use that word, Babe…" Olivia whispered, kissing the spot just below Alex's ear, feeling her wife shiver beneath her lips.

Olivia peered around and looked at her wife's face, the blonde now smiling.

"I keep forgetting…"

Olivia held her tighter now, showing her wife that she wasn't gonna let go, pressing herself tightly against the blonde. She kissed her neck again.

"Olivia…" Alex smiled.

"Alex…" Olivia's right hand casually went to the blonde's left breast, squeezing firmly.

"Uhhh…stop…breakfast is ready…" she moaned.

Olivia kissed her once again and pulled away turning toward the children, "What's the mod squad up to today?" She walked up to the table and kissed Theo then Grace and Isabel.

"What's a mod squad?" Theo asked.

"It's the cool kids, baby…my three hip youngsters…"

"Coffee is there on the table, Liv…" Alex brought a platter of pancakes with a side of chewy bacon to the table and sat, Olivia joining her.

"Thanks, my woman…little wifey knows me so well…" Olivia smirked, pouring cream into her coffee.

"Sorry I crashed last night, Liv…by the time you showered, I couldn't keep my eyes open…thanks for putting these guys to bed."

"You were out, Al…dead to the world…"

Alex smiled, "You know me and sleep…what's on the agenda today?" She served the pancakes and bacon on each plate and began buttering the cakes for the girls and cutting them into pieces as Olivia buttered Theo's, but not before the brunette grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite.

"Mmmm…" Olivia spoke around chewing, "…well, our master gardener apprentice here has to water the sprouts…right, Theo?"

"Yeah, Mama…they're growing! Did you see them?" His eyes lit up as he tried to cut a piece of pancake with his fork.

Olivia watched him for a second before deciding he was doing a good job of cutting them on his own, "I saw them, Baby…they are growing!" Olivia poured syrup on her pancakes, "Then…we make the big, giant, five layer chocolate decadence cake…"

"Oh—by the way…Casey and Jonathan are bringing Kimberly by because they're going house hunting for a few hours. They already have a few places in mind. They're thinking of a townhouse like ours and maybe somewhere close…"

"Liz is coming over at six…we can make our own pizzas tonight…I think she'd enjoy that time with the kids, don't you? See what it's really like?" Olivia popped a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"She'll definitely get a taste…I invited Petrovsy and Casey and Jonathan, too, since they'll be coming by to get Kimberly, anyway…"

Olivia nodded, "Sounds good…" Olivia reached for her wife's back and smoothed it lovingly before feeling her neck muscles pull again. She winced.

"What, Babe?" Alex questioned.

"My neck is killing me…I thought…"

Alex stood now and moved to the back of her wife's chair and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

Olivia continued, "…maybe we can get massages before SF2015…be all loose and relaxed before our… _evening_ …" Olivia closed her eyes as Alex continued kneading her shoulders. "Uhhh, Alex…that feels wonderful."

Alex continued, "You're really tight, Olivia…"

Olivia began giggling, "You have _no_ idea…not just my shoulders, either…" Olivia dropped her head forward. Alex continued to work her wife's stiff back as the brunette turned her head and whispered, "I think we should each buy the other a special outfit…"

"Oh...I've already got one in mind from our friends at Eberjey's Fine Lingerie…on its way in the mail, Liv…more massage tonight and maybe a little detox bath, too?" Alex whispered only loud enough for her wife to hear.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded, smiling as Alex moved back to her chair.

"Just a taste, Liv…" Alex put her napkin back on her lap.

 _Earned It_ by The Weeknd came on now.

Olivia jumped up and moved to turn the song to the next one. "That song…hash tag, I can't even right now…too… _non-motherly_ …" she smiled, pressing the forward arrow on the iPod, coming to _Conga_ by The Miami Sound Machine.

The kids started dancing in their seats as they watched Olivia doing the same.

"And _Love Me Like You Do_ isn't a hash tag, I can't even, Liv?" Alex smiled and shook her head, "My music-loving babies…" The blonde now joined in on dancing in her seat, the Benson-Cabot party apparently having just begun for the day.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex walked in from the garage with the last of the four boxes that they had stored in there since the move. Two were Alex's—old clothing, knick-knacks, keepsakes—both labeled _Alex Childhood_ , and two were Olivia's—one labeled _Olivia Beach Stuff_ , and the other just _Olivia's Junk_.

"These boxes…we said we were going to go through them, Babe…" Alex set the box next to the others and moved to the kids, seated around the island, Kimberly on Olivia's lap once again. "Gandhivia is at it again, I see…" Alex smiled, stroking the red-head little girl's locks and placing a kiss on top of her soft hair.

"Please…not _that_ name, Babe…please…Indira is rolling in her grave…"

It was now time to frost the cake, Olivia having been busy for the past two hours, mixing, cleaning, baking, playing with them while the layers were baking in the oven—and now it was frosting time. While Olivia tended to the kids, Alex had gotten a chance to clean the downstairs bathroom and guest room.

"Now…" Olivia began, "…before we can frost this…everyone needs an honorary frosting moustache to wear while we frost the cakes…"

"Liv…" Alex smiled. Alex loved the way her wife interacted with the group of kids.

"One rule, guys…you can't eat it off of your lip until we're done frosting the whole, entire cake…OK?" She looked around the island at her little chefs who were looking at her smiling. Olivia then dipped her finger into the frosting and drew a perfect moustache on Theo, complete with turned up ends, "Perfect," she smiled.

"It's like putting a treat on a dog's nose and telling the dog he can't have it…" Alex commented.

"Dogs?" Olivia questioned, drawing a straight, Hitler-like moustache on Kimberly. "Never dogs, Al…we're just practicing the art of self-control, as you like to say. I'm giving myself one, too…that I can't lick off…" Olivia dipped her forefinger into the frosting and then looked at Theo, "Theo…draw a moustache on Mama…" She held her finger out, passing the dark creaminess to her son, and he reached out as she leaned in closer, giggling as he drew a moustache on Olivia. "How does it look?" the brunette questioned.

"Oh, how I'd love to see you with frosting…nevermind…" Alex cocked her head to the side, "…it suits you, Liv…" Alex smiled. "Matches your real one…"

Olivia's flared her nostrils as her mouth dropped open before forming a smile, "Touché, Babe…" She dipped into the frosting and drew the same on Isabel and Grace, "…like your brother says…depilatories are a lady's best friends…"

"Please…give me a break…you're _all_ woman…" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife gently before moving back to the boxes and cracking the one open entitled _Alex's Childhood_.

Alex pulled the lids open and lifted a jumper out, floral with buttons for the arm straps. "Oh my God…this…was from elementary school…fifth grade…I don't know why my mother gave me these boxes…"

"Maybe she thought the girls could wear them eventually? Are you gonna go through those boxes now, Al? We've got…" Olivia looked at the clock on the microwave, "…an hour until our guests come for dinner…'

"You're right…let me move them into the guest room and get them out of the way. There's always tomorrow, right?"

Olivia smiled, "Right, Babe…" Olivia continued frosting the layers. "But I can't wait to see the ensembles you wore in elementary and junior high school…" Olivia smirked, "I'm sure they were very Cyndi Lauper meets Madonna meets Laura Ingalls Wilder…"

"A very reserved Cyndi Lauper, but yes…I tried to get away with more than was pleasing to William and Catherine Cabot." Alex began lifting the boxes, "I'll put these away for now…"

… … … … … …

Pizzas made and in the oven. Done. Kids bathed and in their pajamas. Done. Cake on the counter, ready to eat. Done. Olivia in an irresistible ensemble of a pale yellow, two-tiered spaghetti strapped maxi sundress and bone peep-toed heels. Absolutely done.

Alex entered the kitchen, having just gotten ready and wearing a pair of white linen pants and a flowing fuchsia blouse, off-white heels to match. The four kids were on the sofa, all huddled together, watching the latest flick— _Mulan_ , that they had never seen before.

Olivia was bent over the oven, peering in at the cooking pizzas, and Alex couldn't help but creep up to her and try to do what her wife had done to her earlier.

She stepped closer and Olivia stood upright, smiling that smile, before Alex had a chance to surprise her.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex oozed, slithering her arms around the brunette.

"Mmm…hey…pizzas in…just waiting now…"

The doorbell rang.

"It's show time…" Olivia declared.

Alex leaned in and kissed her wife firmly, sliding her tongue gently along Olivia's lower lip.

Olivia pulled away, looking her wife's face over, "Really, Alex?" Olivia smiled. "My baby's feeling amorous, _now_?"

"Just a teaser, Babe…"Alex declared while moving to down the hallway to the front door.

She opened the door, revealing all four of their guests, "Welcome!" she spouted, letting them inside before kissing and hugging each one. "You're lucky…the kids are all subdued, at present…no nap today so they might be kind of ornery…"

"We're looking forward to it…" Liz declared, moving inside and handing Alex a bottle of wine, Lena following with a bakery pie, and then Casey and Jonathan. "Hey big bro…how was the house hunting?'

"It went…didn't really find anything…nothing like _this_ place, anyway…" he smiled, kissing her cheek once again.

"It'll happen, John-John…"

"I know, sis…maybe you should help us with the negotiations…"

Little did Jonathan know that their parents had helped, quite substantially, with the funding of their townhouse. It had always been a subject that Alex didn't quite want to breach with him.

… … … … … …

"I want go potty!" Isabel shouted from her high chair at the table.

Olivia smiled, setting her wine glass down, the brunette obviously feeling the effects, from the permanent smile plastered on her caramel face. A couple of bottles had already been opened amongst those that were able to partake, and Alex could see that the drink was affecting her wife in a most beneficial way.

Kimberly was already passed out in the guest room bedroom, having had too much excitement for the day, and the monitor was on the kitchen counter.

"I'll take her…" Olivia stood now, straightening her dress and went to lift Isabel from her high chair, their little girl wrapping around her instantly. "Let's go, Izzie…" She kissed their blue-eyed girl's cheek and they headed for the guest room bathroom.

"So, Alex…four and three year-olds…how has that been for our all-star attorney?" Lena questioned. "We haven't gotten together in a while…" Lena sipped her red wine.

"It's been…more than wonderful, Lena…better than I ever imagined. I tell Liv all the time."

Liz smiled a glassy-eyed smile at the blonde, "Happiness is the most important thing, Counselor…so you're still happy with three days teaching and two mentoring?"

Alex set her Chardonnay down, "Yeah…I think so, although there are parts of both I love…the hours of the teaching, but the intensity of mentoring and being in the courtroom again with the law students…" her voice trailed off.

"Mommy…" Theo's little voice chimed in, "…I have to go to the bathroom…" Their little boy held himself, both she and Olivia still trying to break him of that habit.

"I can take him," Jonathan offered. "We need a man to man, anyway…"

Alex relaxed against the back of her chair, smiling at her brother as he lifted Theo from his booster seat and carried him upstairs.

"These kids…" Liz began, "…they're beautiful…"

Alex took a sip of her wine and then set the glass down, "Did you ever think about having one of your own?"

"What? Me? Now? No, absolutely not. I'm fifty-nine." Liz offered.

"Never in the past? There's never been anyone special in your life you wanted to have children with?"

Liz looked at Lena now, "Oh, there have been some that I've thought about it with…" she looked back at Alex, "…but, as they say, that ship has sailed."

"It's never too late to adopt…" Alex tried.

"Alexandra…" Liz leaned forward now, "…there comes a time in your life that you realize that what could have happened and what will not happen, and what might happen is still out there to experience. Children…I'd rather watch a beautiful couple, in the prime of their lives, raising and encouraging and loving and supporting a new lineage, than dream about what could have been." She lifted her glass, "It only makes things unbearable…" She took a sip. "Now…seeing you and Olivia and your children, so happy and thriving in the love that you two have created…that's enough for me…"

Alex felt her eyes sting with tears, "I second that, Liz…"

The four lifted their glasses, including Casey with her water, in a toast.

They clinked glasses and sipped.

"Casey…congratulations…" Lena smiled. "A second little one on the way…"

"Yeah…" Casey held her hand to her belly, smiling, "...Kimberly will have a little brother or sister in about five months…"

"I never would have thought…ADA Novak…married with one and a half children…" Liz declared.

Casey smiled and threw the older woman a confused look.

"We would have thought you might have swung the other way…" Lena added. "We had our bets about it for the longest time, right Liz?"

Casey looked at Alex and they both laughed.

"As long as I've known Casey, she's always been very much into men…" Alex lifted the bottle of red and topped off the glasses of her colleagues.

"Except for you and Olivia…" Casey admitted, "…I've always been completely in love with you two…always have been…" Casey smiled.

"Awwww…." Alex tilted her head, "…a true groupie…"

"Like I've always said…you two are the sexiest lesbian couple ever…" Casey leaned her head against Alex's shoulder.

Alex patted the top of her head, "Our little Casey…"

… … … … … …

Sunday afternoon and Alex was sitting in the home office, having just run on the treadmill and showered, and was now looking over a file on her PC for the following day.

"Babe?"

Alex turned around and saw her wife standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of off-white lounge pants and a charcoal gray tank top, her feet bare.

"The kids and I want to show you something…" Olivia smiled.

"Mmmm….what is it?"

"Just come on…" Olivia held her hand out and Alex stood and took it.

"What is it, Liv?" Alex let Olivia pull her from the office, "What do you have planned, my beautiful wife?"

"It's a surprise…" Olivia continued to pull her wife down the hallway before peering into Theo's room, "Babies…it's time…you ready?"

The kids cheered their _yeahs!_ and then came out.

"Olivia…" Alex smiled. "What did you do?"

"Be patient…just wait and see…" Olivia led her wife down the stairs, Theo running ahead and Olivia lifting Isabel, Alex doing the same with Grace.

Once they made it downstairs, Alex was guided to the sofa.

"Sit…relax…we have a special show for you…" Olivia smiled.

Alex sat, tucking her feet beneath her on the sofa, smiling at Olivia and the three kids that seemed to be so very excited about something.

"OK, OK…I'm relaxed."

Olivia moved to the Bose on the credenza and manipulated some buttons before turning to the three kids. "Get in your positions…" she told them, waiting as they lined up, two feet separating each of them, "…you ready?" She smiled at them.

Theo was so excited, he broke from his stance of having his feet apart, head bowed, hands clasped in front of him, to give a silent cheer. He returned to his position, still giddy with excitement.

Even the girls had their feet apart, but were looking at Olivia as she fiddled with the buttons on the stereo.

"Girls? You ready?"

"Yeah, Mama!" Isabel yelled.

"Yeah!" Grace echoed.

"OK…here we go…" Olivia pressed a button and _Apache_ by the Sugar Hill Gang began to play, the kids and Olivia moving their hips left and right to the beat.

Once the beat started, they bounced from left to right, throwing their fists in the air with every right beat and right hip thrust. Then when the song switched to _Tonto, jump on it_ , they'd turn around and shake, and then turn back around with _Kemosabe_ , _jump on it_ , fists pumping in the air.

Then Olivia led them through a series of arm and hip movements and shaking and kicking, the kids continuing to follow her, concentrating so hard, their little smiles evidence that they were having a ball.

Then the rap started, Olivia taking the first verse, "I'm Big Bank, I am the real…I got a lot of raps but I'll be brief…" she lip-synced to the song, continuing on…the kids continuing to follow her arm and hip movements.

Alex's eyes began tearing as the kids and Olivia now continued in a circle making Native American noises, the kids patting their hands against their mouths, traveling in a circle, doing the cowboy now, following her.

They got to the part where the next verse came and they stood in a line once again, Theo now front and center. He opened his mouth and mouthed the words to his part of the rap, "Like Kemosabe, of course it's me…or better known as the Master Gee…"

They continued until the song ended, Theo flubbing his lines only a few times, all giggling while doing so.

They were having so much fun and Alex couldn't stop her happy tears from falling.

By the time the song ended, they were all out of breath, and they all headed toward the blonde on the sofa, jumping on top of her and hugging her. Olivia sat next to her wife, panting heavily.

"Oh, my babies…when did you have time to do this?" Alex questioned, hearing the shakiness in her own voice.

"The past two weeks…we've been practicing every afternoon before you got home…before dinner, " Olivia breathed, smiling and resting her head against the back of the sofa, Isabel on her chest, but their little girl's hand was on Alex's arm, clenching softly and smiling up at her.

"I loved it…" Alex reached for all three now and pulled them close, "…so talented…my wonderful babies…" She kissed the tops of each of their heads now before turning to Olivia, "…and _you_ …you're amazing, Liv…"

"Mmmm…I'm glad you think so…" Olivia smiled, now only panting slightly.

"I can't believe…" Alex's face contorted now and she held her hand over her mouth.

"We love you and we wanted to cheer you up…right guys?" Olivia looked at the three children.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"It's better than anything I've ever gotten," Alex said softly. "Thank you…" Alex looked at Olivia's mouth and Olivia leaned forward, pressing her mouth to the blonde's.

"You're worth it, Babe…every blister, every pulled muscle…all of it," Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

 **Next up: SF2015. It's here!**

 **I would love to hear from you about this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Patricia**


	12. SF2015

**A/N:**

 **Sex Fest 2015 is here!**

 **Get ready! Rated M for a reason ;)**

 **The build-up in this chapter for both ladies is here and then we celebrate SF2015!**

 **Get a cool drink and enjoy!**

 **Patricia**

 _Chapter Twelve :_

 _SF2015_

Olivia made her way out of her office and slowly began walking down the corridor, looking down at a print out in a file folder that she had just taken from her printer in her office—a case file on a woman and her ten-year-old son being considered for Haven House. Although it was Friday, she had come to Haven House at the end of the day, just to wrap things up for the weekend.

The father was in Rikers awaiting trial and they were finally safe and away from his wrathful abuse. Olivia yawned and scratched her midsection, scanning the work history of the woman and number of reports of abuse within the past five years. It was the end of the day and she was about to close everything down and leave for the evening, leaving it to the weekend crew at the center, the weekend awaiting her—the following evening being she and Alex's pre-planned adult evening.

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned now, just short of the reception desk and looked up from the paper she was perusing and smiled at Paula, one of the new nurses and receptionists, who had just moved to New York from Oregon. "Hey, Paula…any big plans for the weekend?"

"Not really…just unpacking with my fiancé…maybe a movie…you?"

Olivia smiled, closing the folder, "My wife and I have a date tomorrow night…first night we'll get a chance to be alone since…well, for a long time…"

Paula smiled and reached to her left, producing a beautiful white box with a printed pink bow adorning it, lacy stamped ink detail along the edges, the company's logo in pink calligraphy, and handed it to the brunette. "This came for you just a few minutes ago…"

Olivia took the package and couldn't help the giddiness that rose inside of her, "Thanks, Paula…"

"Eberjey…they have some nice things…" she winked.

"Beautiful things, Paula…"

"Well, you have fun this weekend on your date night…"

"I will…you haven't met Alex yet…you will…she usually comes by a couple times a week…

"I can't wait…" Paula smiled.

"Have fun unpacking…" she turned to Sharice, the African-American nurse, who was moving the mouse on the front desk PC and looking at the screen, "…how about you, Sharice? Any plans?

"Mets game with my husband…"

"Oh! Not the Mets! Yankees…all the way!" Olivia smirked. "Don't let Dr. Bryant hear you say that…" she smiled. "He's a die-hard Yankees fan. Hey…how about you two go ahead and take off for the weekend? I saw the night shift nurses come in a few minutes ago…"

The ladies looked at each other and then back at Olivia, smiling.

"You won't get an argument from me," Sharice commented, already slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Olivia laughed, "Take it easy, girls…have a good weekend…" Olivia looked at the box in her hands and began walking back to her office just as her cell rang in her pocket. She slid it from her front pants pocket, seeing that it was her wife, "Benson-Cabot…"

"Hey, Babe…how are you?" The echoing sound of clicking stilettos was heard reverberating as the blonde spoke.

The vision that popped into Olivia's head made her smile—those long, porcelain legs for days. "I'm…just fine, my beautiful wife…but…I will be even better in about twenty four hours…" Olivia entered her office and closed the door halfway.

"Mmmm…don't I know it…I'm just wrapping things up here…" The clicking sound stopped and a chime was heard, then an elevator door opening, "Thank you…" Alex obviously said to someone else, "…my mother called and she and my father are already at the house…Lana left for the weekend…" Clicking heard once again, "…so the seduction is about to begin," Alex's voice was low, hushed, as though others might be around.

Olivia decided to tease her, "What's that, Babe? I can't hear you…" Olivia moved her mouse to shut her PC down, "…did you say _seduction_?" She said boldly, laughing.

"I just got back to my office…I was in the hallway, Liv…with many nosey ears around…"

Olivia could hear her wife smiling through the phone.

"I'll see you at home, Babe…I love you…" Alex said softly.

"OK, Al…I love you, too…"

Olivia ended the call, turned her lamp off, and grabbed her dusty gray, suede moto jacket, slung her purse over her shoulder and left the office, ready to begin her weekend.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex rounded the corner to the townhouse, her parents' champagne-colored Rover already there, parked in the front. She pulled her beamer into the garage, not waiting for the garage door to raise fully before inching her way in. She just couldn't wait.

She was more than excited about this weekend. She noticed that Olivia's shiny black _Liv-Mobile_ Datsun was already in there. Their black Rover was currently in the shop for a couple of days getting new tires and a new fan belt; but, it wasn't an issue because of their possession of three cars. Alex put the car in park and then turned the ignition off.

She exited the old BMW and took her laptop, purse, and attaché from the back and shut the door. Her wife's car was still ticking, oil dripping, engine warm, the brunette obviously just having gotten home. She walked to the door that would lead her to the kitchen hallway, and turned the knob, entering the kitchen.

"Alex!" Her mother beamed, walking toward her with open arms, the elder Cabot already teary-eyed.

"Hey, Mom…" Alex offered, setting her things down on the kitchen island and hugging her tightly. She rocked in her mother's hold, feeling her mother's arms fold around her completely.

"How are you, my beautiful girl?" Cathy said against her ear.

"I'm good, Mom…" Alex pulled away. "How are you, Mom?"

"I'm OK…it's hard…you know…" Her mother's eyes filled with tears. "Such a vacant space at the house now…"

"I know, Mom…" Alex hugged her mother again, noticing as Olivia walked into the room, alongside her father. They were both smiling.

"Hey, Al…" Olivia said softly. "Your father and I just looked at the attic bathroom…I wanted to show him the cracking tiles above the bathtub. He says he knows a guy that can re-grout it…"

The lust, the love in her wife's eyes was almost too much to bear. In less than twenty-four hours, she and Olivia were to be at the Lowell Hotel—where they spent their wedding night—back from their massages, back from their spa treatments, and in each other's arms…doing whatever they pleased. It had been so long and Alex was already more than ready, her body primed for the experience.

"I'm glad…" Alex smiled, clearing her voice of the lust, "...that's good…" She smiled at her father, "…how are you, Daddy?" She walked into his arms and he held her firmly.

"I'm good, Princess…" he pulled away, still holding her upper arms, the blonde towering over him slightly, even still, "…how about you, Buttercup?"

Alex's eyes pricked with tears, "Good, Daddy…everything is wonderful right now…back on track with life…"

He nodded, his own eyes watering.

"I know it's been hard for you two…" Alex declared softly.

"It has…but we both realize…" he moved into Cathy's hold, the two wrapping an arm around each other's waists, "…that she's happy now…in a better place…"

Alex nodded and watched as Olivia walked up to her, also slipping her arm around her waist.

"Tomorrow…you two are off from noon and on…" Mr. Cabot informed them. "We'll have our precious grandchildren until noon the following day…no ifs, ands or buts…you didn't get a proper five year anniversary this past summer, so…"

"You won't get an if, an and, or a but from us…right Liv?" Alex looked at her wife next to her.

"Absolutely not, Al…" Olivia kissed her cheek softly.

"The Lowell Hotel…" Mrs. Cabot smiled, "…where you spent your wedding night…do you two need any money? You can use our American Express…we get miles, you know…"

"No, Mom…we've got it…" Alex smiled. "All taken care of…"

"OK…but you tell us if you need it…"

Alex chuckled softly, "We will, Mom…"

The adults glanced at the living area, the three Benson-Cabot children on the floor, playing with a new toy—a couple sets of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Heads to appease all children—a new offering by their grandparents. Isabel was trying to pin a mouth on the nose part of the figure, as Theo tried to tell her that that wasn't where it went.

"No, Izzie…that goes here…" He tried to take it from her hands.

She pulled it away quickly, her face scrunched in displeasure. "No! I want da mouth here! You do your own!"

The adults giggled as they watched them. Grace had that look on her face again, looking between Isabel and the adults standing around the kitchen, almost as if to say, _these kids_.

Alex turned back to her parents. "Thank you for doing this…" Alex admitted softly, "…we really appreciate it…Liv and I haven't had any alone time since…"

Olivia smiled at her, "September…we had a couple of hours in Disney World _for dinner_ …" Olivia winked, "…when Casey and Jonathan watched them…"

Alex smiled, "Yeah, so it's been a little while…"

"Whenever you need it, girls…our grandbabies can even come and spend a couple of weeks with us at the beach house…swimming, playing in the sand…maybe in June when Theo's out of school?" Cathy Cabot looked between the two women, suddenly cautious, "That is…if you'd let us…"

Alex smiled, looking at her wife, "We would love that. We might just have to take you up on that…Olivia's never been to Paris or Italy…I've been wanting, so badly, to go with her…"

Alex watched as her wife's face lit up, that million dollar smile gleaming.

"That would be wonderful, Al…" Olivia kissed her cheek so delicately, Alex got goose bumps.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia walked out of the bedroom, rubbing Nivea on her elbows, having just showered, nightshirt and robe on, and entered the girls' bedroom, the two now owning their own twin beds, complete with Pink canopies and bedding adorning them. It was a little grown up for them but, the way they had been climbing out of their crib, the ladies thought it was the next best step—moving them on to being little girls, even though they were only three and a half. Besides, they would have these beds for a while, they reasoned, and so they had gone all out with the razzle-dazzle glittery princess theme, which the girls absolutely loved.

Alex was laying on the twin bed, Grace's nearest the door, the three kids cuddled against each other in front of her as she lay on her left side, reading _The Giving Tree_ by Shel Silverstein to them. She looked up when the brunette stood in the doorway, smiling briefly, and then returned to reading.

"I don't need very much now, said the boy. Just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired. Well, said the tree, straightening herself up as much as she could. Well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting. Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest. And the boy did. And the tree was happy…" Alex closed the book slowly and looked at Olivia once again. "That story, Liv…it gets me every time…" The blonde's eyes were watery, obviously at a point where she could laugh or cry.

Olivia moved into the room now, noticing their girls were sleeping, Theo almost on his way into dreamland. "It's a beautiful story, Al…that Shel Silverstein sure could spin a tale…" Olivia hugged her arms to her body and sat next to them on the edge of the bed.

"We won't get to do this tomorrow…" Alex admitted.

Olivia smiled, "But we will every night afterward, Al…"

Alex nodded, gently removing Isabel's arm from her waist and kissing her hand, Grace wrapped behind her sister, and removed herself to climb over Theo to stand.

The blonde leaned forward now and lifted their son from his rest, cradling him in her arms. "I'll take him to his bed…" Alex smiled, walking up to the brunette and smiling.

Olivia leaned forward now and kissed her son's mouth softly before pulling away. "I'll cover the girls and turn their lamps off…"

"Meet you in the bedroom?" Alex asked.

"See you there…" Olivia winked.

… … … … … …

"You know…they _might_ scream bloody murder when we leave…" Olivia giggled. "Once they find out we're not coming back until tomorrow…" Olivia held a pair of white lacy boy briefs in the air, inspecting them before putting them in the overnight bag on the bed that she and Alex were taking.

"We might have to explain some things to Theo…we've never been away from them, _intentionally,_ before…overnight…" Alex stood at the mirror of the dresser and brushed her hair, and then set the brush down before finger combing her hair into a high, loose bun, looking at Olivia's reflection in the mirror, and then attached her hair into a black scrunchie.

"One night, Al…they'll survive…" Olivia slipped into bed now and lay on her side, patting her wife's empty side, smiling.

"I know…but if I know them…"

"Don't worry…what I'm gonna do to you…you'll forget all about motherhood…" Olivia giggled.

"Jesus, Olivia…when you talk like that…" Alex moved to the bed now and lifted her covers, slipping beneath them and then placing them over her legs. "I can't tell you how excited I am, Babe…" Alex inched closer to her wife, "My body…it's like…it's anticipating the second coming…"

"Mmmm…" Olivia moved in, wrapping her arm around the blonde, "…well, I think it's anticipating correctly, then…" Olivia moved her mouth to Alex's neck and suckled the soft flesh there firmly, letting her tongue linger, savoring the sweet saltiness of her wife's flesh.

"I'm gonna be so wet tomorrow, Liv…all day…massages, spa treatments…I hope I don't embarrass you during the massage…"

Olivia laughed, "You moan and groan away, Babe…it'll only make me hornier for you…" Olivia lifted herself up now, propping herself on her left elbow, "We will do…" she leaned in and kissed her wife's cleavage, "...only what you want to do…" she kissed Alex's collarbone, "…and nothing more…" Olivia pulled back smiling, "I know you said that you're…" Olivia cleared her throat, "… _tight_ in certain areas…as am I…" Olivia smiled, "So I think we should just play it by ear, let things happen as they were to naturally happen." Olivia now hovered her mouth over the blonde's, "Right?"

"I told you to be gentle with me…" Alex smiled, "…we haven't used toys in five years, Babe…I'm a little… _inflexible_ in that area…"

"Oh, Al…" Olivia kissed her gently on the mouth, "…once we get going…I promise you…inflexibility will be a thing of the past…forgotten like Lance Pretzsky…" Olivia kissed her neck.

"Why on _Earth_ would you bring _him_ up, Olivia?" Alex's body tightened and bristled at the mere mention of his name.

Olivia smiled, "To get a reaction…"

"Well…it worked…frigidity granted..."

"Oh, I don't want you frigid, Babe…" Olivia moved closer to lie on top of her wife, lifting her right leg over her waist. "I want you loose…" Olivia kissed her jaw line now, "…and ready…" she kissed the spot in between her chin and mouth, "…and…wet…" Olivia now moved in, kissing her mouth, opening her lips to envelop the blonde's mouth, Alex easily granting access.

Olivia's body was humming with anticipation but, she knew she needed to wait. With the elder Cabots just three rooms down, now wasn't the time.

"You are _killing_ me, Olivia…" Alex moaned.

"I hate to say it, but…goodnight, Al…until tomorrow…"

Olivia perched herself above her wife's mouth again and smiled, Alex's face unyielding.

"No? No goodnight kiss?" Olivia chuckled.

Alex shook her head, "You're incorrigible…"

Olivia pressed her mouth to her wife's and the two worked in unison, lips melding, tongues intertwining, anticipating the passion that was to come.

… … … … … …

Alex was chatting it up with Pierre, the same concierge clerk at The Lowell Hotel from five years ago, showing him photos on her iPhone of the kids, of their vacations, of their lives together.

Olivia stood a couple of feet away, shaking her head and smiling at her wife's pride. It was now five o'clock in the evening and the ladies had already had lunch at one of their favorite bistros, earlier in the day, and then had an amazing day at the spa—massages, waxing pedicures, manicures—and were now casual in faded jeans and t-shirts and flip-flops, about to check into their room, a penthouse suite on the top floor overlooking Central Park.

Alex turned now and looked at her wife, Olivia's expression expectant, yet impatient.

"Still, the same beautiful women, I see…beauty only enhanced," Pierre uttered in his French accent, his eyes sparkling at the brunette before looking back at the blonde.

Olivia didn't know how he remembered their wedding night from five years ago, but her patience to begin their night of lovemaking was wearing thin. She looked down at her fresh, ballet slipper pink manicure and then her matching toes, admiring them.

"Absolutely Pierre…I would never let this one go…" Alex took her credit card and driver's license and the key card for the room.

"A bottle of champagne for you two, like last time?" he asked.

"No…I think my wife wants espresso? Isn't that right, Liv?"

Olivia smiled. She had mentioned something about being fired up, wired, and having enough energy in their systems to be able to have a full night of satiation. "Sounds good to me…"

Olivia couldn't wait to get to the room. Her body was incredibly smooth, primed, relaxed from the massage, feet and hands done, and she was ready to put it all on her beautiful blonde wife.

Enough small talk.

Olivia moved closer to Alex, slithering her arms around her waist, "Let's go, Babe…" she kissed her neck softly. "Mama's waiting…"

The look on Pierre's face was priceless and, dare she say, more than turned on.

"Have a good evening, Pierre…" Alex smiled, turning now and taking Olivia's outstretched hand, and the two made their way towards the elevators.

… … … … … …

AAA

They entered the room, the lights illuminating as they did so. The bed, made perfectly, big cursive " _L_ " on the duvet. Alex watched as her wife set the weekender bag on top and then unzipped it, her body leaning forward to do so. Alex watched her curve of her ass in her jeans, the way her t-shirt lay loosely over her breasts and shadowed her toned stomach.

Her wife was smiling as she began to lay out the toys they had brought in order of size, bottle of oil at the end.

"Olivia…room service is coming up in a few minutes…are you sure you want those on display?"

Olivia snickered, her body shaking, "The sheet, Babe…I'll lay the sheet over them." Olivia reached into the bag and pulled out a pale pink, tissue paper-wrapped item, a silver " _E_ " sticker holding it closed. "This is for you…" She handed it to the blonde.

Alex smiled, "The black tissue paper one is yours, Liv…once they come with the coffee, we can each change into them and then have the big reveal…" Alex moved up behind her wife now and slithered her arms around her, clenching her toned belly firmly and pressing her nose to her neck, inhaling deeply. "God, Olivia…you smell so good…feel so good…" She kissed the back of her neck gently, feeling the brunette shiver beneath her mouth.

A knock at the door.

Alex groaned at the intrusion, "Last step…" She moved to the door and turned to make sure her wife covered the indiscretions before she opened it.

"OK, Babe…" Olivia giggled. "Ready…"

"If it's a raid, you're in trouble, detective…" the blonde smiled, opening the door to reveal a young woman, decked out in a bone white uniform with royal blue piping, white gloves on, honey-blonde hair in a perfect low bun.

"Espresso you ordered?" she smiled and Alex motioned for her to enter.

"Just put it right there…thank you…" Alex peered at her nametag and pulled a twenty dollar bill from her jeans pocket, "…Hayley…" She handed the young woman the tip and she smiled wide.

"Thank you, ma'am…enjoy your stay…" She left the room and Alex closed the door behind her, latching the top lock for ensured privacy.

"Let's save it for later…" Olivia oozed, walking up to the blonde now and placing her hands on her hips, moving them upward to her waist and clenching firmly. She leaned in and let her mouth hover over the blonde's. "Let's change…" She kissed her softly.

Alex nodded, suddenly aware that their night was about to begin, unable to say anything or stop the shakiness in her breathing. Alex took the pink-wrapped item from the bed and moved towards the bathroom, "I'll just be a minute…"

"Me, too…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

"Ready?" Alex called through the closed bathroom door.

"Ready…" Olivia said, her voice muffled by the barrier.

Alex turned the knob and pulled the door open, her breath catching at what she saw—her wife lying on the bed, propped up by pillows, silky mocha hair splayed across the crisp white fabric, black lacey thong and push-up bra on, knees bent and together, swaying casually, arms out to her sides, smiling.

"Oh, Olivia…it's beautiful…" She walked to the bed now and put her left knee on the edge, "… _you're_ beautiful…"

Olivia smiled, shaking her head, "You look…incredible, Al…so sexy…I've always loved that color on you…"

Alex's ensemble was a pale pink, lacy triangle bra with a matching cheeky boy short. Olivia sat up now and moved to her knees, crawling toward the blonde.

"Come here…" Olivia smiled, letting her forefinger trail down Alex's shoulder to her bicep before clasping her elbow gently.

Alex moved further onto the bed, joining her wife in kneeling. The blonde reached behind her wife, letting her fingertips gently caress her back, dancing lightly along smooth, warm flesh. Olivia grabbed her face now firmly with both hands and looked into her eyes, her need apparent, before moving into her mouth and taking her breath away with a searing, passionate kiss.

Olivia's hands moved to Alex's backside, pulling her closer, their hips slamming into each other's, kneading her backside with intent. "I want you so badly, Baby…" Olivia breathed, kissing along Alex's jaw line, placing heated soft kisses further down her neck before coming to her cleavage. Olivia took her fingers and placed the pads on Alex's lace-covered left nipple, touching her delicately before pinching it, her mouth going to the blonde's right breast, her teeth nipping gently.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex breathed, "I'm gonna come with you just doing that…" Alex kissed the brunette's forehead.

Olivia smiled, continuing to pleasure her wife's breasts, Alex leaning her head back, her breathing intensifying. Alex's hand moved to Olivia's face, pulling her upward for another kiss, mouths parting, searching, tongues battling, tasting each other fully.

Olivia reached down now, fingers stroking the blonde through her panties, Alex separating her thighs further and shifting her hips to encourage her wife, all the while their kisses intensifying.

Olivia stopped now, pulling away slowly, her eyes closed before opening them and smiling. She placed her foot on the floor and then other, standing. "Lay back, Al…but wait—" Olivia reached to Alex's back and unclasped her bra, then let her fingertips slowly feel the skin on her back, tracing loving patterns. "OK…take it off, Baby…"

Alex pulled the straps down her arms and set it aside.

"Turn around and lay back…" Olivia rasped.

Alex did so and lay against the pillows, her heart beating out of control, not able to stop the rise and fall of her chest as Olivia looked at her with those chocolate eyes. She could feel her cheeks heated with arousal.

"So beautiful, Alex…." Olivia climbed on the bed now, placing herself in between the blonde's parted legs and then leaned forward, her tongue going to the space in between Alex's breasts, using long, flat sweeps as she went, moving her body upward now to straddle the blonde.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex moaned. "…please don't tease me…as many times as I want to make love to you tonight…I can't take being teased right now." Alex's body arched, pressing her breasts into the air as Olivia now found a pebbled nipple and let her tongue swirl around it enticingly, circling around the hard bud, before biting it lightly and then sucking with full force and then letting it go with a soft pop.

"Your breasts, Alex…they're better than mine now…" Olivia giggled softly before continuing her motions on the other breast. Olivia took Alex's hands above her head and held them by her wrists before kissing her again, her warm, soft tongue entering her mouth and gently probing inside.

Olivia placed kisses down the blonde's belly now, the warm satiny feel of her lips almost sending Alex over the edge. Hooking her lacy briefs with her fingers, she began sliding them down, kissing Alex's stomach, hip bones, the top of her mound, before removing them completely and setting them aside, as well.

"You need to take yours off, Baby…" Alex panted. "I need to feel you…look at you…"

Olivia stood once again and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and then did the same with her bottoms. She stepped out of them and then approached her wife once again, nestling herself in between her legs, yet again. She took her hands to Alex's thighs, rubbing the tops lovingly before moving down and holding the backs of her thighs with gently gripping hands.

Olivia blew out a slow stream warm breath across Alex's folds, and then watched as the blonde's body jerked, lifting her hips, signaling her desire for more. Then Alex felt her wife's tongue, the wet warmth hitting her folds, sliding in between her lips, gently at first, and then increasing in pressure. In an effort to keep her wife's hips down, Olivia placed more pressure on her hamstrings, her tongue delving deeper now, avoiding her clit altogether.

OOO

The brunette knew, from the sounds her wife was making, that Alex was seconds away, very close, and if she were to even so much as touch the protruding pink bud in front of her with even a delicate brush of her tongue, the blonde would lose control. So she focused on her core, letting her tongue go deeper and deeper each time, Alex moaning with every thrust.

She decided to let her wife have her pleasure and she now flicked her tongue out, using quick flutters, Alex's body now shivering with delight, her panting intensifying.

"Uh…uh…Olivia" her voice was two octaves higher, "…yeah, Baby…like that…I'm almost—" Alex squeaked and then moaned loudly, a deep guttural moan, her body spasming as she rode out her orgasm, Olivia continuing to stimulate her as she came down. "Uh…" Alex moaned softly, her body jumping, as another contraction rolled throughout her body.

Olivia kissed her lower lips gently, then did the same to her clit, before kissing her entire core softly, lovingly. Olivia let her tongue glide upward now, from bottom to top, catching the creamy white pleasure as it exited her wife's body, Alex moaning again, her hands going to Olivia's hair and tugging gently.

Olivia moved upward again and lay next to her wife, facing her, watching as she recovered, the blonde's eyes closed, her cheeks rosy. Olivia reached out and traced her finger down Alex's arm, watching as her skin instantly became goose fleshed. Olivia sat up and took the pink vibrator from the foot of the bed and came back to her wife.

"I want to watch you come again, Al…"

Alex turned her head now and opened her eyes, smiling.

"How do you want it?" Olivia asked, stroking the length with her fingers.

Within seconds, Alex was on all fours, her beautiful porcelain ass swaying in the air.

"I think that answers my question," Olivia chuckled. Olivia set the toy in between Alex's knees on the bed and then took her fingers to her already soaked folds, rubbing over them gently, enticing her wife's body once again, the brunette's digits becoming instantly soaked. She got on all fours behind her wife and lifted the pink toy again, taking it to her folds and teasing the entrance with the firmness of the appendage, just tickling her outer lips.

Alex moved her hips backward now, her body searching for the hardness, the penetration, and Olivia obliged, now pressing the tip further into her wife, gently, delicately, not wanting to cause her discomfort in any way. Olivia took the clue for more as Alex's backside wiggled and she moaned, "More, Liv…"

Olivia began slowly, letting the pink firmness enter a little at a time and, within moments, it was halfway in.

"Oh…" Alex moaned, "…more, Liv…deeper…"

Olivia continued to push the toy into her wife, her own body having long been reacting to her wife's moans and pleasure. She took her left hand to her own heated warmth and let her fingers dance along her own soaked lower lips, rubbing firmly as her right continued to thrust into her wife.

Alex's body propelled forward slightly with every pump and when she turned her face slightly to the left; Olivia could see the intensity, the concentration on her pleasured, pained expression. Her eyes were scrunched tight, her brow furrowed, her mouth opened in an "O", continuing to pant.

Alex's breathing changed now—quick exhales as the brunette pushed harder, tiny gasps as she pulled it out. Alex began moving her backside toward the toy, now wanting it hard and fast. Her body began trembling—Olivia could feel it as she held the toy—and Alex's body undulated slowly as the brunette continued. Then it came—a slow, rolling climax that had Alex's voice moaning low, long, and shaky—releasing her pleasure slowly, Alex jerking without sound as she clenched the padded fabric headboard in front of her, her knuckles white with strain. Alex let her upper body drop onto the bed, and let her forehead sink in the soft plushness of the pillows, her body shaking with euphoria.

Olivia reached around her wife's waist and pressed her cheek to the blonde's back and held her, feeling the blonde's perspiration, her heart racing out of her chest. Alex placed her hand on Olivia's forearm around her and they held each other.

After a few moments, Alex turned her head, "Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Olivia continued to hold on to her wife. Olivia felt Alex shift slightly beneath her and so she sat up as her wife moved to lie down, Olivia joining her, placing her head next to the blonde's on her pillow.

Alex shook her head, "Never fails…you never fail to amaze me…" she said softly, her eyes tearing. "What you do to me…have done to me…have always done to me…"

Olivia smiled and reached her hand out, cupping the blonde's cheek with her palm. "My beautiful, sexy, satisfied wife…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently, "…I want you to feel how wet I am, Babe…pleasuring you…pleasures _me_ …" Olivia took her wife's hand and guided it to her core, squeezing her thighs together as the blonde's hand touched her. "All for you, Baby…" Olivia uttered, her voice laced with arousal.

"What does my baby want?" Alex smiled.

"I want to watch you _fuck_ me, Al…you on top…so I can grab your ass…" Olivia smiled.

Alex giggled, "So bold, Olivia…I love it…"

"We might as well get the dirty talk out now…"

"Then I suppose I can _Jesus_ all I want to tonight, right?"

"Amen to that…" Olivia chuckled softly.

Alex rolled over towards her wife and straddled her, looking her body over as though studying it, letting her fingertips lightly stroke her flesh—collarbone, shoulders, upper chest—before she placed her hands on the brunette's breasts and squeezed firmly.

"These…are and always have been more beautiful to me that I would ever admit…more than I've ever told you, Liv…your boobs and your ass…mmm…I twitch when I'm away from you whenever I think of them."

Olivia took her hands to the blonde's backside holding it firmly in both hands, "Well, they're yours right here, right now, Babe…show me whatcha got…" Olivia smiled and then felt her expression change as Alex began running her thumbs over pebbled nipples, Olivia getting a pleasurable feeling in her lower lips just from this action. Olivia closed her eyes and opened her mouth, "Alex…put it on…I won't need any help getting… _ready_ for it…"

Black Stallion waited at the foot of the bed, his shiny black body lying there patiently. But Olivia wasn't. She wanted it inside of her now—and deep, and hard.

"Don't hold back, Baby…I'm ready…" the brunette breathed.

She watched as Alex stood and stepped into the straps, pulling it upward, those gorgeous perky, pale breasts bouncing alluringly as she did so. She tightened the straps, pulling on them in a swift motion, and moaned as the end of the appendage hit her clit, smiling at the brunette.

"Mmmm, that's gonna be good for me, too," Alex offered before climbing back onto the bed and sitting on her knees in front of her wife. Olivia sat up now, knees bent, and grabbed Alex's face planting a firm kiss on her wife's mouth, opening her lips and sucking her wife's fullness softly.

"Now, Baby…" Olivia whispered. Olivia remained sitting up and she held on to Alex's shoulders as the blonde moved closer, pressing the tip to her wife and then looking at her with those piercing blue eyes, her pupils dilated now.

She eased in now, watching Olivia carefully.

"It's OK…I'm more than lubricated, Babe…"

AAA

Alex watched as a trail of milky liquid dripped down from Olivia's core and she proceeded, her own desire burning in her own crotch, once again. She pushed further, Olivia smiling and biting her lip, throwing her head back and letting out a low, long, "Ahhh…"

Olivia leaned back now and Alex braced her arms on either side of her wife, letting a slow rhythm take over, only giving the brunette a fraction of the dildo, her wife's body now responding with more low moans as she wrapped her legs around Alex's backside, hands firmly grabbing hold.

Alex felt Olivia pull her closer now, encouraging her to go deeper and Alex did just that, slowly, slowly entering her until it was no longer seen.

Olivia continued to pull the blonde's ass closer, her grip and strength becoming undeniable. "Uh, Alex…" Olivia almost whined, her voice emerging as though she was close already. "Yeah…" she whispered, "…my baby…like that…" Olivia panted, opening her eyes wide now and then throwing her head back firmly against the pillows, a screech emitted from her contorted face, a high-pitched wail as her body froze and then jerked with every pump from her wife. Olivia lay, her body motionless save for the involuntary movements from her euphoric climax. No smile, no twisting expression, just serenity.

Alex could tell that her wife had just had one of the most amazing orgasms of her life. The blonde began to remove the Black Stallion but Olivia's hands quickly went to her backside, keeping her there.

"No…not yet…" she whispered, her expression still straight, "…OK…move a little…slowly…"  
Alex followed directions and as she pulled out, another orgasm ripped through Olivia's being, this time the brunette screamed so loudly, deep and strong, that Alex couldn't help but feel her own body surrender to her own euphoria. Alex felt the warmth radiating throughout her being as the two came down.

The blonde pulled out now—no argument from her wife—and lay next to the gorgeous, glistening detective.

She watched Olivia as the brunette lay with her eyes closed, her breathing evening out.

She took a deep breath and turned and faced Alex and simply smiled—no words necessary.

… … … … … …

They made love several more times throughout the evening—in the bed, in the shower, on the dresser—reminding the other that the passion they have for each other could never be extinguished. Kids, age, time—mere words in their vocabulary—and nothing would ever be like the love they have for each other.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 ** _Side Note:_** If you don't remember, Olivia's mention of Lance Pretsky was from Chapter 17 in Part II and then again in Part III, the last chapter. If you'll remember, he was Alex's nemesis in high school and he always taunted and teased her. He came to Alex and Olivia's engagement party in chapter 17 Part II and then Alex tells the story of how she got him back in the last chapter of Part III.


	13. The Mothers are Back on Duty

_**A/N: Spotify Cabenson playlist for you music lovers that want the music for Love Won't Leave:**_

 _ **https (colon) slash slash user/12969743/playlist/2oCU8rgiTdgVVdIKF2EPzS**_

 _ **Also, Cabenson Pinterest board with all the inspiration for the story:**_

 _ **patriciamalemes/Cabenson**_

 _ **I will accept your request!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and your beautiful reviews!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Patricia**_

 _Chapter Thirteen:_

 _The Mothers are Back on Duty_

Alex felt her left hand being clasped by her wife on her own on her left thigh. The blonde turned and Olivia had the biggest smile on her face, her eyes still on the road. Alex interlaced her fingers with her wife's and brought her hand to her mouth, kissing softly, before setting them down again.

It was just after noon and they were on their way back home, the night of passion now in the past, but both women were feeling the love radiating from each other.

"How are you doing, Babe?" Olivia asked, glancing quickly at her wife.

Alex wasn't sure how to answer that. Their night together was almost surreal—like they were taken back in time. Before kids. Before they were married. Besides that, Alex was incredibly sore—a good kind of sore, but sore nonetheless.

Alex took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly the same way, "Wonderful, Liv…my lady parts are feeling the effects but…that'll pass soon…"

Olivia glanced at her again, "You look like someone who has had a wild night of sex…" The brunette's body shook with laughter.

Alex reached up and smoothed her hair in its ponytail and then straightened her glasses on her nose. "That's OK…goal achieved then, right?" Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the headrest of Olivia's tiny two-door vehicle, and took another relaxed breath.

"Tired?"

Alex nodded, "Not having had coffee yet…I've got one of those _I-need-caffeine-as-soon-as-possible_ headaches…"

"Do you wanna stop and get some before we get there, Babe? It's on our way…" Olivia offered.

"No, Liv…let's get home…we can make a pot there…it's already past noon…"

A few moments of silence passed, both women exhausted and satisfied, as they turned the corner and began their route down their street.

"You missed them, didn't you?" Olivia said softly.

Alex turned to her wife, looking her profile over—that nose, that mouth, the delicate curve of her neck. Her wife looked amazing—the true glow of sexual fulfillment. "Yeah…I did…" the blonde whispered.

Olivia squeezed her hand gently, "Me, too…"

They rounded the corner of their townhouse and pulled into the driveway, Olivia pressing the garage door control button on the sun visor as they did so, and Alex noticed that the black Rover was parked inside.

"Aw…that was sweet…they got the car for us, Liv…"

Olivia smiled, "You've got the best parents, Al…"

"I do…"

The garage door lifted all the way and the brunette pulled the tiny car into the garage, put the gear in park, and turned the engine off.

Olivia turned to Alex again and reached out. The brunette moved a bit of hair, that had come loose from her ponytail, behind the blonde's ear, and then held her jaw, caressing her cheek with her thumb, "I love you, Alex…"

Alex felt her eyes prick with tears, "I love you, too, Liv…" She smiled now and Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently, gently stroking her tongue with her own.

Suddenly, the door leading to the house flung open and the entire family was there—Theo's big smile, running to the car, Isabel in Mrs. Cabot's arms, smiling and reaching her little arms out squeezing the air for a hug, Grace in Alex's father's arms, a demure grin on their brown-eyed girl's face, her thumb in her mouth.

Olivia and Alex both opened their doors simultaneously. "When did Gracie start thumb-sucking?" Alex questioned, getting out of the car. "That's something new..."

"See? I told you they would be here!" Cathy Cabot beamed.

Theo came to Olivia's side and the brunette closed the door and lifted her son into her arms, planting kisses all over his face, their little boy holding on with all of his strength.

"Hey, Baby…"

"This one…" Mrs. Cabot handed Isabel to Alex, "…missed you terribly…where's Mommy? Where's Mommy?" Mrs. Cabot smiled, "I heard it all night…"

"Did you, Baby girl?" Alex asked their blue-eyed girl. "We missed you, too, Izzie…" Alex kissed her mouth softly and then turned to her father, Grace's thumb coming out of her mouth now.

"Mommy…" she whispered. "I miss you…" Her sweet voice was like music to Alex's ears.

"I missed you, too, Gracie…come here…" Alex took Grace onto her other hip, now holding both girls.

"Let me get your bag…" Mr. Cabot offered.

Alex threw Olivia a look that said, _Oh, Jesus…we zipped it, didn't we?_

She knew that she wrapped everything in a towel and put it on the bottom, beneath the other items, but her paranoia was still off the charts.

"Thanks, Bill…" Olivia widened her eyes at her wife and then began laughing silently as the seven went into the house.

… … … … … …

OOO

An hour after they arrived back at home, Alex had to return a couple of calls to work, but had agreed that she'd only be about an hour and that they would all spend the evening together as a family, on this Sunday before the new week started.

William Cabot was in the attic, replacing the float and the lift strap on the toilet, the parts having not been replaced in many years. Alex was in her office and also watching Theo and Grace as she worked and made her calls.

Cathy Cabot insisted on finishing the laundry that she had started—a couple loads of kid's clothing and towels, never one to leave dirty guest items around or a task she had started unfinished for the ladies to do—and had already made them a Chile Relleno casserole to be put in the oven at 450 degrees for an hour and a half for dinner.

Olivia entered the kitchen, Isabel in her arms, smiling at their little girl as her tiny hands held Olivia's face. Olivia kissed her nose gently. "Izzie missed us?"

"Yeah!" she chirped, squeezing Olivia's cheeks harder now and then planting a sloppy, spit-filled kiss on the brunette's mouth.

Olivia laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well, we missed you, too, baby…"

Cathy came in from the laundry room off of the garage with a basket-full of freshly dried towels. Olivia smiled at Alex's mother.

"Let me help you with those," Olivia offered.

"No, no…you just keep your baby in your arms…" she smiled. "I can get this…" She moved to the sofa now, setting the basket on the sectional.

Olivia entered and sat with their little girl, still in her arms, Isabel now hugging Olivia with her head on her shoulder. They hadn't had a nap yet and the brunette could tell Isabel was ready for one.

"Isabel really was going crazy around seven o'clock last night," Cathy lifted a large beige and white striped bath towel from the basket and began folding it. "Over and over again, with those big blue eyes…all she could say was…where's mommy? Where's my mama? Why is my mama not here?" Mrs. Cabot chuckled as she placed the towel on the sofa. "The look on her face…I think she was actually angry with you two…"

"Doesn't surprise me…this one here is the feisty one…Gracie is way calmer and more subdued…"

"I definitely see that, Olivia…Grace was very well-behaved last night…watching Theo…watching Isabel…she consoled them, too…she moved to hug them and patted their shoulders, telling them not to cry…but that little Gracie was upset, too…she just has a different way of showing it. When she saw you a little while ago when you and Alex came back…did you see that smile?"

"I did, Cathy…" Olivia smiled.

Olivia looked down at her little girl in her arms, "Always Miss Personality, this one…" Olivia stroked the back of her head and kissed her ear, their little girl still wrapped round her. The brunette could hear her breathing slowing now, becoming calmer, the beginnings of rest taking over.

"I didn't want to call last night…but things were a little chaotic while you were gone…" She placed the folded towel on the sofa.

"Really? You should have…"

Mrs. Cabot gave Olivia a look that said, _yeah right,_ before folding another towel. "You and my daughter needed the time last night…almost five years, Olivia, going full force with parenting, work, no breaks…Bill and I didn't want to interrupt you…did you have a nice dinner, Dear?"

Olivia smiled. _No, Mrs. Cabot…we never even ate…we were at it like bunnies for about five hours straight and I ate your daughter for dinner._ "Yes, we had a lovely dinner…at the hotel restaurant…a little wine…fine dining…it was wonderful," she lied.

"That's what counts, Dear. Gotta keep the spark going…" Mrs. Cabot winked.

 _Oh, there were sparks, alright,_ Olivia smiled to herself. _Like_ _an undying, blazing inferno, Cathy._

"I knew you two wanted your time to spend together…Bill and I handled it, but…" She paused from folding a face towel, "…Theo was inconsolable…he cried for about an hour before we put him to bed...we kept telling him that his mommies were out on a date, having dinner, seeing a movie…but he didn't understand why you wouldn't be home to tuck him in and read a story. Oh, I tried my best to calm him down…we got him and the girls in bed in the girls' room and read the story…that _Goodnight, Moon_ one? But Theo and Isabel sniffled the entire story…they were all asleep toward the end, though, exhausted, so we just let them all sleep in little Gracie's bed together…they seemed content like that…"

Olivia heard Isabel on her shoulder, their little girl was now definitely asleep, her heavy, low breathing warm against the brunette's neck. She kissed the side of her head.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. Just knowing that their son and daughters were angsting over their mothers' absence, had her heart rate jumping. She couldn't help it. Olivia swallowed hard feeling her eyes tearing.

"Oh, Dear, Olivia, I didn't want to upset you…I just wanted you to know what happened. Maybe have a talk with them so that you can take more vacations and the kids won't be so…upset next time…"

Olivia nodded, "You're right…" She tried a smile.

Cathy Cabot removed the last face towel from the basket and lifted it, opened it flat in front of her and shook it out. She began to fold it, but then stopped and cocked her head to the side, holding it against her and studying her daughter-in-law, "Olivia…do you know how many parents wouldn't even have cared that their children missed them, wouldn't even care that their children were upset that they were gone? Do you know how many children wouldn't care if their parents weren't there overnight? Too many, unfortunately…" Cathy came and gently sat next to the brunette, the admiration on her face definitely there, "The fact that they missed you and you missed them and you feel guilty shows how much love you all have for each other…" Mrs. Cabot placed her hand on top of Olivia's jean-clad knee, "It's a _good_ thing, Dear…" She smiled and leaned in, kissing Olivia's cheek and then her granddaughter's cheek.

"Thank you, Cathy…"

Catherine Cabot nodded and stood again, finished folding the towel, and placed it on top of the others before taking the entire stack and placing it inside the basket. "Bill and I will probably leave to head back in a few minutes…"

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh, no, Dear…we have to get back…Bill has coffee, early every Monday with his buddies, old friends from the law firm and around Southampton…he never misses it…"

Olivia nodded again, "OK…thanks for everything Cathy…watching the kids, cleaning up, the delicious dinner you made for us…"

"You're more than welcome, Olivia…thank you…for giving me such wonderful grandchildren and making my daughter so happy…I know I've said that before but I truly mean it…our daughter's happiness means the world to us…"

"Well, it goes both ways…thank _you_ for giving her to _me_ …" Olivia chuckled, realizing how silly it sounded. Well, they _did_ make her over forty years ago, that's for sure, and without that, she wouldn't have her beautiful wife.

Olivia stood now, rubbing Isabel's back, and the two moved to the hallway and then down slowly, heading upstairs together.

"You'll have to break her of working on Sundays, Olivia…Sunday is a rest day, a time with family…"

"I know, Cathy…she doesn't usually work at all on Sundays, especially the past couple of years…she said she'll only be an hour…Theo and Grace are playing on the floor of the office, so she's spending time with them that way, too. If I know her, she's already on the floor playing whatever it is they've dragged from Theo's toy box…" Olivia smiled as they reached the top of the stairs, letting Cathy go first.

Mrs. Cabot set the basket next to the linen closet and opened the doors, beginning to put the folded towels inside.

Olivia crept up to the office doorway. She heard piano music playing and looked at the PC screen, an image of Bach on the screen, Piano Sonata in A Major in scrolling letters above the rendered drawing of him. Olivia smiled down at her wife, on the floor playing with a large wooden puzzle of the world. She knew that this was exactly what she would find Alex doing—her wife undoubtedly having put her work aside—or finished it quickly—and now focusing on the kids.

The blonde looked up, looking adorable in her disheveled ponytail and glasses, lips puffy from the evening prior. "Hey, Liv…do you know how smart these guys are?"

Theo smiled at Olivia.

"We veh-wee smot…" Grace said in all seriousness, nodding. "Smot, smot smot…Mommy say so…"

Theo giggled now as he placed Australia where it went. Grace eyed her brother and then joined in on the laughter, and then Alex followed, obviously not able to help herself, either. Olivia joined in the fun, trying not to wake their blue-eyed daughter in her arms.

"I'm gonna put this one in bed…I hate to break up this party but you two gotta sleep for a little while, too…OK?"

"Can I take a nap, too, Liv? Please?" Alex smiled, handing Theo a long strip of a rectangular puzzle piece—the label for the Atlantic Ocean. "Where does that go, Baby?" She held the piece in front of his eyes, "What does that say?"

They read it together, "At-lan-tic Ocean…"

"You can take a nap, Al…"

"Oh, thank you…cuz' I _really_ need one…" she winked.

"OK…let's go, guys…naptime…" Olivia moved to the doorway, "…we can finish the puzzle later…" The brunette saw Cathy coming out of her room pulling their small rolling suitcase, Bill Cabot close behind. "We have to say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa before we nap…"

Goodbyes were said, hugs and kisses exchanged, and the Cabots made their way downstairs with Alex, their daughter seeing them off while Olivia tended to the children.

… … … … … …

Olivia spooned the casserole onto the three small plates in front of her on the island and pushed them forward, to allow them time to cool. Alex watched her from the kitchen table, the three kids in the living room, just up from their naps and still in that quasi-twilight phase, eyes glassy and staring at the TV.

Alex leaned back and let her eyes roam her wife's body. They had both showered and napped a little while the kids did. Her wife's glossy mocha hair was up in a butterfly clip, a thin lock dangling down from the clip, lying alluringly over her right cheek. The silky dark eggplant fabric of her short-sleeved pajama top lay enticingly over those magnificent breasts, Alex imagining exactly what was under there and beneath those buttons. The way those purple shorts of the pajama set and her bare feet showed off those toned, tanned, smooth legs, had Alex's mind remembering how they had felt rubbing up against her last night, wrapped around her last night, in between her—

"Al?" Olivia was holding a different pitcher in each hand, standing in front of the blonde, "Plain iced tea or TAZO passion iced tea?" the brunette offered.

Alex blinked a couple of times, bringing her mind back to the present, "Regular is fine, Babe…"

Olivia giggled, placing the flavored tea in the refrigerator before moving back to the kitchen table with the regular tea and pouring her wife a glass. "What were you thinking about, Al? Things we need at the store? How to solve world peace? The meaning of life?" Olivia's body shook and Alex reached out and squeezed her side firmly, the brunette jumping slightly, her pouring wavering.

"No, Babe…just how much I love you…" Alex puckered.

Olivia leaned forward and pressed that silkiness to the blonde's.

"Mmmm…nice…"

"Come on, guys…time to eat!" Olivia announced.

They all came running and Olivia helped the girls into their high chairs while Alex helped Theo onto his booster seat. The brunette moved to the counter and stuck her finger into one of the creamy mounds on one of the plates, obviously deciding it was cool enough, and then brought the kids' plates to the table. She then scooped some for herself and then some for Alex and brought both plates to the table, the adults' dishes piping hot.

"Theo…" Olivia began, forking a little bit of food before returning her eyes to their son.

Theo looked up at his brunette mother, their little boy already chewing.

"…Grandma told Mama that you were very upset last night when we didn't come home to tuck you and your sisters in. Is that right?"

Theo looked between Alex and Olivia, his face worried. He nodded and Alex could see him becoming emotional just from the conversation.

"It's OK, Theo…" Alex reassured him, "…it's OK to be upset, Baby…why were you so upset?" She poured him a glass of milk from the carton already on the table.

Alex looked at Olivia briefly and then back at their son. The two had already discussed having this little talk with them and now was as good a time as any.

"Did you think we wouldn't come back, Theo?" Olivia asked, rubbing his little arm soothingly.

Theo shook his head a few times and then began nodding it.

Olivia smiled at Alex and looked back at their son, "Baby…we told you we were coming back the next day…that grandma and grandpa would read you a story and tuck you in and we would be back the next day, didn't we tell you that Theo?"

Theo's eyes were filled with tears. Little Grace was looking at him intently, playing with her fingers nervously, before she popped her thumb into her mouth.

Theo wailed now, threw his head back, mouth open wide, expression absolutely pathetic.

"Oh, no, no, no…Baby boy…" Olivia moved to lift him and set him in her lap, "…shhh, it's OK, Theo…you're not in trouble, my sweetheart…" Olivia kissed his cheek softly. "Mommy and I just want to know why you were upset so that we can fix it next time and you and…" she turned to their blue-eyed girl, "… _Isabel_ …" she smiled at the little girl, "…won't be so upset."

Olivia looked at Grace. "Gracie, we heard you were quiet but that you missed us, too, is that right, my sweetness?"

Grace nodded, her thumb still in her mouth.

Isabel started in with the lecture, her brow furrowed at her mothers, "Dat not good, Mama…where you go? You leave Izzie, Gacie, Theo?" Isabel put on her sternest expression, shaking her head, little nose scrunched. "No…you go away, Mommy? You go _now_?" Isabel's expression was priceless—a cross between firmness and worry.

Grace's thumb came out of her mouth now as she looked at her sister and spoke to her, "No, Issie…day no go…right Mama? You stay?" Grace's little eyebrows were raised, awaiting their answer.

"We stay, baby…we're not going anywhere tonight…and, if we do go somewhere again…" she looked down at her son, "…we will _always_ come back…we love you too much, babies…too much…" Olivia smiled at the girls, "OK?"

They all agreed, their little voices chatting away, heads nodding in agreement.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia leaned over her feet as she sat at the foot of the bed and examined her pedicure. Alex was in the bathroom, obviously doing something very secretive, as she very rarely had the bathroom door completely closed, even while going to the bathroom, especially now that they had kids.

The door creaked open and Alex slowly walked out, reaching both hands up on either side of the door frame, holding it firmly, and looking at the brunette with a straight face.

"Al?" Olivia furrowed her brow.

"I just started my period and getting that tampon in was not a pretty picture…" She moved to her side of the bed and lifted the covers, "…I am so sore…my girl business didn't want another thing shoved up there just yet…"

Olivia put her hand over her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Olivia!" Alex was exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Al…"

And now…not only am I sore, I am also now Icy Hot…"

"You didn't, Alex…" Olivia was now concerned. "On your hoo-ha? Your Ya-Ya Sisterhood?" Olivia's body began shaking with laughter again.

"Just…let me lie still, like I'm a vampire in a coffin. I need my nether regions to be inanimate for about a week…" Alex carefully slipped onto the bed and then gently laid the covers over her before lying back onto the pillows. "I was OK until I had to put a cork in it…" Alex closed her eyes and sighed.

God she looked adorable. Glasses on…messy bun on top of her head, baby blue satin night shirt on. "We also need to figure out how, in between last night and tonight, Gracie has started sucking her thumb..."

"We will, Al...probably worry...how about you, Babe? Anything I can do for you?" Olivia asked, now standing, about to enter the bathroom and brush her teeth.

Alex shook her head, arms over the covers and straight down at her sides, as though actually in a coffin.

Olivia walked up to her, "In case you fall asleep before I come back out…" Olivia leaned over and kissed her wife firmly, letting her tongue caress her lower lip, before pulling away, "…mmm…well that still works…" Olivia kissed her again and then stood, "My sexy corpse…sexy vampire…good night, babe…"

Alex opened her eyes again, "Goodnight, Liv…I had fun…paying for it now…" she smirked, "…but I had a lot of fun, my Sexy Mama…"

"Until next time, Babe…Paris and Italy in two months?"

"It's on, Liv…it's on…"

… … … … … …


	14. Sibling Rivalry for all Ages

_Chapter Fourteen:_

 _May 2015_

 _Sibling Rivalry for all Ages_

Olivia heard a familiar sweet, high voice singing. It was coming from the kid's bathroom, and seemed to be, what sounded like, _Fancy_ by Iggy Azalea. She crept up to the doorway and carefully peered around the frame. Theo was sitting, perched on the toilet, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm so fancy…you already know…I'm in a rast mane…from ellay to Tokimo…I'm so fancy…betchoo like this toe…I'm in a rast mane…you already know…"

Olivia pulled back, giggling, trying not to let her laughter be heard. She composed herself quickly. "Hey, Theo?" she questioned before making herself seen. "Do you need a magazine or one of your books from your bookshelf?"

Theo looked at her confusedly. "Why, Mama?"

He looked so cute, sitting there, his train pajamas around his ankles, arms folded, elbows on his thighs, little feet dangling.

"You know…" Olivia walked in now, folding her arms and smiling—after all, he _had_ left the door wide open—"…your mommy sometimes takes something to read when she's in the bathroom…because it sometimes takes her a _long_ time…" Olivia began straightening the toothbrushes now, taking them from the ledge of the sink, and putting them back in the cup. She then moved to the tub and began taking the toys—rubber ducky, Buzz Light-year, a tiny boat, My Little Pony—from the bottom of the bathtub, putting them in a little basket they kept on the edge of the tub.

"I heard that, Liv…" Alex's voice called from the hallway, "…but that's nothing like your _mama_ …she can take _hours_ in here…"

Olivia pulled her lips inward, her body shaking, "Only when I've had steak…and or a little vino…or a little lamb curry…"

"Uh-huh…" Alex stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Only then…" She winked at her wife.

Olivia smiled at the blonde, who looked absolutely gorgeous in her dark jeans and button down, powder blue Oxford shirt, black and white herringbone vest over it, tall black boots on. Her hair was down, those dark frames not hiding her smirk, nor the sparkle in her blue eyes.

They had just had breakfast on this Sunday morning—omelets with cheddar and zucchini and breakfast potatoes—and were all now getting ready to get ready to begin the day. Although her wife was ready to go, Olivia still remained in her robe, not having dressed for the day.

"I think he needs some privacy…" Olivia began moving toward the door, placing her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Then why did you intrude on it, Olivia?" she questioned, placing her hands on top of the brunette's and allowing herself to be nudged from the bathroom.

"When you're done, Theo…straighten your room and then we're going to the park and then to the farmer's market…OK?" She continued to look into her wife's eyes, smiling, as she pushed her backwards, further out of the bathroom, eyeing those full, glossy, naturally pink lips.

"OK, Mama…" he agreed.

Olivia continued, "Dinner tonight at Casey and Jonathan's…"

"At six, right?"

Olivia nodded, "Six…"

"What did _you_ offer to bring?" Alex smiled, now turning and heading towards the twins' room, Olivia following close behind, eyeing her wife's backside as she walked. She couldn't help but reach out and squeeze her ass cheek gently—it was asking to be touched.

"My Brussels sprouts with red onion dish…bread, and a fresh, soft cheese from the farmer's market…"

They walked into the girls' room.

"Dat does not go there…" Isabel grabbed a book from Grace's hand as she was trying to put it in the book basket on the floor next to her bed.

"Yes, it does…" Grace said firmly, grabbing the book back from her sister.

Isabel grabbed it once again, "No! Dat book goes here!" She tried to put it on the book shelf.

"Those are the books mama reads us before bed. Dat goes here!" She took it from her sister again and then stood, now moving to the other side of the room, hugging the book tightly against her little body.

Grace's breathing came in bursts now. After the panting would lead to the gasps that would soon lead to the crying, "No, Izzie…you're not right…" she gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, hey, guys…" Alex offered, squatting down next to Grace. "They can go in either place...on the bookshelf or in the tub…" She turned to their blue-eyed daughter, "Isabel…" she said firmly, "…don't yell at or grab from your sister…"

Isabel's eyes began filling with tears now, "But, Mommy…dat book…" Her face contorted in a combination of emotions before letting go and crying as well.

"And Gracie…the same…don't yell or grab from your sister…"

The girls looked at her, their eyes red, tears streaming down. They were tired. She could tell just from the way they were acting. Olivia silently decided that they would be sure to have them take a long nap today when they got back.

Alex just watched them, almost as though in shock.

"Hyper organized, anal retentive, power hungry…that's you, Al…especially in the courtroom or when vacuuming, Babe…" Olivia giggled.

AAA

Alex looked over her shoulder and threw her wife a look. But this situation _was_ her. It was, quite literally, both sides of her. It was more than obvious to the blonde, however embarrassing it was to admit. One side of her, in particular, she would just soon keep out of the public eye. She knew that both spectrums of her personality were so very transparent in her daughters. There was the obnoxious, playful, _I-won't-put-up-with-your-shit_ side—very obviously Isabel. Then there was the sweet, demure, deep thinker that never wanted to ruffle any feathers or break the law—little Gracie.

She remembered when she was younger and her brother wanted to do things _his_ way and she wanted to do things _her_ way, it was never settled. They both thought they were right and had a hard time with anything other than his or her own way, ending in many tears and many arguments and slammed doors.

"I know, Liv…" Alex smiled. "I am _fully_ aware of the fact that our daughters are me to the tee…the angel on one shoulder, the rascal on the other…"

"You still stack your Healthy Choice meals in the freezer so expertly, Babe…words all going the same way, tops facing upward, informative labels on the outside."

"Not a bad thing…" Alex took the book from Grace's hand and stood now. "Easy to pick out the Swedish meatballs from the salmon and wild rice…" she smirked. She turned to the girls once again, "The books can go in either place, guys…why don't you and Izzie pick out five new ones to read for this coming week and put them in the bedtime basket. Theo's gonna get some more from school on Monday and we can put those there, as well…"

"Nicely done, Al…" Olivia offered.

Grace and Isabel both nodded.

"And we don't need to argue, Babies…both places are right, OK?" Alex rubbed the tops of both of their heads, leaned over and placed a kiss on each.

… … … … … …

Alex pushed the stroller, Grace asleep after such hard playtime at the park, Isabel with her eyes open, but barely hanging on. Theo was asleep over Olivia's shoulder as she managed to pull their little boy's bike along, as well, Alex pulling the fabric cart, while they shopped for the items they needed at the farmer's market. The kids were all ready for their afternoon nap. They all had played so hard—running, screaming, climbing the equipment—and now they were more than ready for a couple hours of rest.

Olivia was wearing a pair of tight, faded jeans and her gray suede jacket, black V-neck t-shirt beneath. She had just gotten another hair cut a few days prior, and this time is was even shorter, at her chin—sleeker, more angular—and it looked exceptional on the brunette.

"Zucchini, Babe? For that orzo dish you all seem to like so much…and summer squash…"

"I'm on it, Liv…" Alex agreed, pushing the stroller and cart to the other side, opposite where her wife was perusing the cheeses.

"What do you think, Al? French herbed?"

"This one has thyme, dill, and marjoram…" the man behind the cheese display packed with ice smiled.

"Mmmm…that sounds wonderful…"

Alex looked over her shoulder, "Sounds good…how many zucchini? Eight? Ten?"

"Ten is good…" Olivia smiled. "Thank you…" she said to the man before taking the wrapped cheese and placing it into the fabric pull-along cart before paying.

Alex did the same with the squash. "We done?"

"That's it, Al…let's get these guys to bed…"

… … … … … …

OOO

"So, you found something?" Alex asked, that evening at Jonathan and Casey's Upper West Side apartment, before sipping from her Chardonnay glass.

"We did, actually…two blocks from you…but…the price…they're asking eight point three…"

Alex nodded, taking another sip.

Olivia knew that Alex didn't like to discuss financials with her brother. He still had no idea how _exactly_ they afforded their own townhouse. Besides the blonde saving so much for the future and having that nest egg set aside so carefully, she had relied partially on her parents. Olivia watched her wife carefully, then moved her gaze to Jonathan, and then to Casey, and then back to the blonde.

The kids were running around—all four of them—chasing each other, laughing, squealing, having gotten well into a game of hide and seek. Theo, being the eldest, always seemed to be "it".

"That's a steep price, but it's not impossible…" Alex offered.

Casey reached for the bottle of white wine and topped off both Alex and Olivia's glasses.

"So, we're not sure it is actually possible, budget-wise, although it is a perfect place—location, design, amenities…" Jonathan added, studying his sister. "We'd be only five to ten minutes' walking distance from you and Olivia. "How much was yours again?"

"I never told you…" Alex looked at him intently, turning her wine glass clockwise by the stem, "…a little over seven…" Alex took a large swig and then set her glass down, swallowing, "You know…Mom and Dad helped us when we bought ours…" She looked at her brother only now, blue eyes piercing into blue.

Apparently the wine had become a truth serum of sorts for her wife.

Olivia placed her hand on her wife's back and rubbed softly, and Alex looked at her briefly, the brunette able to read those cerulean orbs perfectly. Olivia nodded, just enough that she knew her wife caught it. Alex looked back at her brother.

"You should tell them, John-John…I'm sure they would be more than willing to help you two, especially with a second grandbaby on the way."

Jonathan crossed his leg over his ankle and looked at the ceiling and sighed heavily, stretching his arm around Casey's shoulder, "Ah, Allie…I just don't feel right about that…"

"Why _not_ , Jonathan?"

Olivia watched as Casey rubbed her hand over her five and a half month baby bump. The brunette looked around the dining area. The place was small—too small for an impending party of four, and possibly more.

"Because of my history…" he claimed bluntly.

Alex leaned forward now, "Hey…Johnny…do you _really_ think Mom and Dad still think about that?"

"Actually, yes, I do…" He began kneading the muscles on the back of Casey's neck softly, "I think they still have it in the backs of their minds…" he nodded, his eyes glazing over slightly, "…absolutely, I do think that…"

Alex leaned back and took a deep breath, "Well, I don't, Jonathan…I think it's water under the bridge…" She lifted her glass again, just holding it in her right hand, left arm crossed over her belly, "You've accomplished so much, big bro…sobriety, a wonderful career, a wife and two babies…you have _more_ than enough to show for it…that was over five years ago, Johnny…"

Olivia swallowed, feeling her own emotions as she watched Alex encourage her brother. Her wife was so good at pointing out the absolute good in her elder sibling.

"They've got the money. You know they do, Johnny…"

" _Not_ the point, Allie…"

Olivia noticed that the noise from the children had stopped, assuming they had run into another room, up to no good. Olivia went to stand, "I'm gonna go check on—"

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's wrist, clasping it gently, as she stood. "No, Babe…this involves you, too…"

Olivia smiled. "I'll just be a sec, Babe…I'm just gonna check on the kids…make sure they're all still alive…" she smirked.

"I'll go with you…" Casey offered, standing.

The brunette detective felt eyes on them as they began to leave the dining room—both brother and sister watching as Olivia and Casey stood and moved towards the hallway, where the bedrooms were.

Olivia stepped further into the hallway, halfway down, and took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"You, OK, Liv?" Casey asked, placing her hand on the brunette's back as they walked.

"Yeah…it's just…" Olivia turned now, facing Casey, "…Alex's parents _did_ help us out…quite a bit…" Olivia tried a smile, "You guys just don't know that. Alex had about one-third saved…but her parents helped us out with the rest of the mortgage…"

Casey placed her hands on the brunette's upper arms, "I know, Liv…Jonathan, he's…he just still feels less than adequate in their eyes and he wants to do it on his own, you know?"

Olivia nodded, feeling her tears come again. "I know, Case…" Olivia leaned in for a hug and wrapped her arms around the pregnant red-head. "They'll work it out…"

"Yeah…"Casey breathed, "…they will…"

They pulled away, hands still on each other's upper arms.

"You look incredibly sexy, by the way...such a beautiful pregnant woman..." Olivia smiled.

"And you're drunk…but I'll take the compliment…" Casey smiled.

"Let's check on our munchkins…" Olivia declared suspiciously, "…I don't like that silence…"

… … … … … …

With the kids in bed, stories read, ready to start the new week, Olivia lay in bed, a _Glamour Magazine_ in her lap, not really reading it, waiting for her wife to emerge from the bathroom so that they could talk about the conversations had after dinner.

Alex came out now, switching the light off and looking at her wife as she adjusted her hair in a high bun with a scrunchie. "So…why did you leave the conversation after dinner?" Alex questioned softly, moving to her side of the bed.

Olivia smiled, "I didn't _leave_ the conversation, Al…I just thought you and Jonathan needed a few moments to discuss some things…" Olivia closed the magazine and placed it on her bedside table.

"Well, it _seemed_ like you wanted to get out of there…" Alex moved closer to her side and placed her left knee on the bed, "You know…all of this has to do with you, too, Liv…my parents…the investments they make…once they're gone…and I hate to think of it like that, but…" Alex swallowed, her voice quavering, "…once they're gone, it's all up to us…you, me, Jonathan, Casey…we're what they have…we're their future…their legacy…"

Olivia looked at her wife for a moment and then said softly, "I know, Babe…"

"I know that…that amount of money…you've never been comfortable with…even just mentioning it…" Alex moved the covers aside.

Olivia just watched her, nodding her agreement.

"My parents…they're very well off and they only want to see all of us happy…"

Olivia swallowed, turning onto her side now to face her wife, "I know, Babe…and yes, it does make me uncomfortable…" Olivia smiled, "I've never even fathomed that kind of money…in my whole life…"

Alex moved closer to her wife now, "I know, Liv…but I want him to see, to understand and _know_ …that they love him as much as they love me…"

Olivia thought for a moment, just looking into her wife's cerulean eyes, wondering briefly if that was true. It seemed like Alex had usurped her brother over five years ago, having climbed a higher rung in life, and was now the sibling that could do no wrong. The golden child had been replaced with another golden child.

"I know they do," Olivia agreed. "But…you have to admit…"

Alex's expression was expectant.

"They _do_ treat you two differently…" Olivia reached up and removed Alex's glasses, the blonde taking them from her grasp and setting them on her bed side table before returning to the brunette.

"You think so? Maybe because of our ages?" Alex moved closer and rested her cheek on the brunette's shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist.

Olivia nodded. "I don't know, Al…maybe because he's the man and he's older…I think they expect more from him and… _you_ , my gorgeous wife," she kissed Alex's forehead, "…seem to have exceeded their expectations in every single way, Babe…" Olivia smiled and then chortled softly, "I can't believe I'm saying that after all the grief your mother gave our relationship in the beginning…"

Alex lay back on her pillow now, looking up at the ceiling, raking her fingers through her hair on her scalp, thinking. "I don't think that's true, Babe…I think they know that Jonathan is a good man, changed for the better…settled now…"

Olivia now moved her body closer to her wife and wrapped her arm around her, resting her head on her own pillow. "I don't know, Al…maybe you're right…" Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex's upper chest softly.

"Today was exhausting, Babe…" Alex declared softly, "…the park, the market, dinner conversations…and three glasses of wine…I'm not used to that, Babe…"

"I know, Al…and, yes, it was a full day, Babe…time to rest…" Olivia moved even closer still, "…goodnight, my love…" She kissed her softly.

"Goodnight, Liv…"

… … … … … …

"We really appreciate this, Lana…" Alex took an envelope that she and Olivia had prepared ahead of time from the top of the refrigerator and handed it to the petite brunette in front of her—her babysitting money for the evening. "We'll be back by eleven…kids need to be in bed by eight, lights out by eight-thirty…make sure Izzie brushes her teeth. She'll try and argue with you about it. Last night, the toothpaste tasted _not good_ , as she put it." Alex smiled and shook her head. "There's no telling what her reason will be tonight."

Olivia smiled from her stance of leaning over the island in the kitchen, elbows on the butcher block top, looking at the seat numbers on the tickets, as she listened to her wife's anticipatory way the evening would play out.

They were going to see a symphony concert with the New York Philharmonic performing an _Ode to Franz Liszt_. They had renewed their tickets that past January and, although they usually gave the tickets away due to motherly obligations, tonight they were actually going to use them.

The brunette knew how enthusiastic her wife had been once she found out it was Liszt piano pieces that would be performed. Their plan was to have dinner at a nice candlelit restaurant, go to the show, and then return in time to kiss their babies goodnight.

Lana was on her own this particular evening—no friends to help out tonight—and Olivia knew that the blonde was slightly apprehensive.

"Text me if there are _any_ problems. I'll have my phone on vibrate and will check it often," Alex urged Lana.

"It'll be fine, Alex…" Lana assured her. "By now…your kids are a piece of cake…"

"Famous last words," Alex smirked. "They'll try to get that other package of ice cream bars opened. There's one already opened and they can have _one_ , no later than seven, but Grace and Izzie have been known to work in tandem with the step stool and the freezer…"

"Al…" Olivia began, moving closer to her wife and slipping her arm around her waist, "…Lana is the best…she knows what to do…and she's hyper-vigilant, too…"

Lana smiled, "Thanks, Olivia…and, by the way…you two look absolutely gorgeous…"

"Why, thank you…" Olivia declared demurely, batting her eyelashes.

Alex was wearing a simple black sheath dress that fell a little above the knee, black stilettos on, hair in a low bun parted to the side, her contacts on for the evening. Olivia had chosen a fitted, burgundy strapless that hugged her curves, a sheer black shawl, complete with black strappy pumps, her hair down and straightened.

"Well, I think we should be going," Olivia commented, moving to the living area where the kids were watching _The Lorax_ for the fifty-millionth time.

Alex followed her and they both leaned over their children, kissing each.

"Mama? When will you be back?" Theo asked.

"Tonight, Baby…" she kissed his forehead. "Mommy and I will be here later this evening to kiss you goodnight, OK? But you have to go to sleep when Lana tells you to…"

Theo nodded and then returned to watching the movie.

"I seek for da trees!" Isabel said happily.

"Yes, you do, Baby! Don't cut my trees down!" Olivia added, shaking her finger and putting on her best, stern, Lorax face. "We need the trees, right, guys?"

They all nodded, smiling at her.

Grace reached both of her little arms up for Olivia and the brunette took her into her arms. "I miss you, Mama…" she said softly, nuzzling her tiny face into Olivia's neck.

"We'll miss you, too…" she kissed her gently. "We'll be back soon, Gracie…OK?" She set her back on the sofa.

With that, they grabbed their clutches, said their goodbyes to Lana, and headed down the hallway and through the garage door.

… … … … … …

AAA

The dinner at _Jean-Georges_ —delicious. The concert—absolutely, captivatingly beautiful.

Alex kept her eyes on the road as she headed northeast on Park Avenue. She reached over and took her wife's hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it gently. They had been holding hands the entire concert, stealing glances and smiles at each other throughout the hour and a half concert. Alex was in her element while the music played and she had decided, firmly in her mind, that she was going to begin teaching Theo how to play the piano over the summer.

"I think Theo would really get the hang of the piano, Liv…don't you think?"

Alex glanced at her wife before putting her eyes back on the road.

"I think he would really excel…he's so musical, anyway…"

"That's thanks to _you_ …to us…we expose him to music all the time and when I play the piano at home, he's always mesmerized when he sits next to me on the bench…."

"Well he heard your beautiful music in the womb and then as a baby all the time…it's engrained in his being, Babe…"

"I caught him tinkling with the keys the other day…little fingers traveling in a scale upward…he has musicality…"

"He does, Al…" Olivia brought Alex's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly before nipping it lightly.

Alex smiled and took a deep breath. "Then it's settled…"

"Definitely…"

They rounded the corner and pulled into the driveway, pulling the car inside.

Once out, they entered the house to find Lana on the sofa, books and notebooks spread out, studying. She smiled when they entered.

"You're home early…" She looked at her watch.

It was ten-thirty but traffic had been bearable that evening.

"Light traffic…" Olivia offered, placing her black sequined clutch on the island.

"Did you have fun?" Lana asked, beginning to collect her belongings and place them in large canvas bags.

"We did…" Alex smiled, putting her own small purse on the kitchen island next to Olivia's.

Olivia moved up to Alex from behind, whispering in her ear, "Water, Babe?"

"Yeah, Liv…please…" Alex moved into the living room, watching as their babysitter continued to collect her things, now filling the second bag. "So…how did it go? Aside from everything going _great_ , as you texted…." Alex smiled, covering her mouth and stifling a yawn.

Lana stood now, leaving her overflowing, bulging bags on the sofa, "It _did_ go well, Alex…remember…I'm becoming a pro at this…" she smirked. "They did try to get into the new box of ice cream bars…oh—but there is _one_ thing…nothing big…you'll just have to see your little rebel when you go up there and, yes, it has to do with a one Miss Isabel Benson-Cabot…"

"Oh, we can't wait to see…" Olivia oozed, returning from the refrigerator.

The three began moving toward the front door as Olivia handed Alex an uncapped bottle of water, walking slightly behind her wife and sipping.

"Thank you again, Lana…I know it's late for you for a Thursday…but we really appreciate it…" Olivia offered, pressing herself behind Alex and resting her chin on the blonde's left shoulder.

"You're welcome…I'll see you in…" she looked at her watch, "…eight hours?"

Alex laughed, "Yeah…we'll see you then…have a good evening…try to get some rest…"

With that, Lana exited and Alex closed the door behind her. Alex locked the deadbolt and the chain and then found herself being pulled into the dimly-lit sitting room just off of the foyer. Her back hit the wall with force and Olivia's mouth was on her neck, kissing, tonguing, gently tugging at the blonde's flesh with her warm mouth.

"Olivia…the water…" Alex breathed.

Olivia took the blonde's bottle and placed both on the coffee table quickly before returning to the blonde's neck, hands now groping her breasts.

"Uhhh…Olivia…what are you doing?" Alex moaned as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The blonde moved her hands to Olivia's backside as the brunette grabbed Alex's jaw with both hands and continued kissing her neck, her cleavage, her jaw.

"I'm loving you, Babe…" Olivia's hands now clutched Alex's waist as her mouth went into the blonde's in a searing, wet, plush kiss.

They kissed, exploring each other's mouths, their breathing intense. Alex felt the hem of her dress rising slowly and warm fingers caress her upper thighs before a firm stroking on her panties.

"The way you look tonight…so beautiful, Al," Olivia breathed, continuing to kiss the blonde's neck, her fingers stroking Alex's lower lips through her clothing. "It was all I could do not to ravage you at Lincoln Center.

"Uhhh…Olivia…let's check the kids…" Alex closed her eyes, her head tilting back, not able to keep it erect with what Olivia was doing to her right now, "…we can continue this in a few minutes…"

"You've gotten off in less time, Babe…I know you can do it, my sexy…"

Alex's breathing intensified, now panting quietly. She leaned forward now, resting her forehead on Olivia's shoulder, "Oh, God, Babe…please let's wait…" she whispered, "…that feels so good, Liv…trust me…I don't want you to stop, but…"

"Come for me, Al…" Olivia whispered, continuing to stroke her, now firmly, and Alex could feel her clit swollen with desire.

A couple more strokes, a few firm brushes of the protruding nub and Alex's breath caught in her throat as she moaned quietly, satisfied as a release rolled throughout her body.

Olivia continued stroking her through her clothing and kissed her neck softly once again before looking into her eyes, "See? Still always ready…record time…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Always…"Alex whispered, opening her eyes and smiling, "…you will be rewarded soon, Liv…"

"Let's go up and see what your daughter has done this time…" Olivia got the waters from the coffee table and held her hand out to her wife, the blonde taking it. They made their way up the stairs, Alex's body now relaxed, lower half warmed with pleasure.

She took a deep, contented breath and they reached the top of the staircase.

OOO

They entered the girls' room first. Alex folded her arms and smiled, shaking her head as Olivia slipped in behind her and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Lana wasn't kidding," Alex smiled.

Isabel was fast asleep; however, she was wearing her pink leotard and tutu, ballet slippers, her rhinestone tiara, which was still on, yet slightly askew, as her princess wand lay in her little unclenched fist. Her cheeks were rosy and she was breathing heavily, her little pink bow mouth opened slightly.

"I'll bet Lana tried _really_ hard to get her in that nightgown…" Olivia declared, motioning with her head to the folded pajamas on the twins' dresser.

"Poor Lana…" Alex moved closer now, looking at Grace's bed. Their brown-eyed girl was also fast asleep, on her back peacefully, her pink nightgown on, little thumb in her mouth, sucking softly.

"Gracie…always doing the right thing…"

Alex's body began shaking, "Poor Grace…you know she was like…uh…you're gonna get in trouble…"

"I can't wait until they're older, Al…it's gonna be so much fun to see if they keep the personalities they have now because, if they do…we're gonna have our hands full."

Alex continued laughing, "Poor Theo…"

"Poor Theo? Poor us…poor grandma and grandpa…poor everyone…" Olivia joined in on the laughter, both trying to be quiet.

"Mommy?" Isabel's tiny voice questioned.

They both looked at their blue-eyed daughter.

"Mama? Is dat you?" Isabel sat up now, rubbing her eyes, the tiara falling alongside her.

"Hey, Izzie…"Alex smiled.

Isabel held her arms out and both mothers moved to sit next to her, Olivia closer to the foot, Alex next to Isabel.

Alex lifted their daughter onto her lap. "Isabel, we need to get you into your nightgown, baby…these aren't sleeping clothes…"

"Why?" Isabel asked.

"Because those aren't clothes for sleeping, Izzie…"

Isabel looked down, pulling the fabric of the leotard away from her stomach and then letting it pop back, "Why not Mommy?"

Alex looked at Olivia and the brunette just smiled. Just then Theo came into the room, yawning, with his train pajamas on, his cowboy boots on his feet.

"You're home…" he walked to Olivia and she lifted him onto her lap.

"Yeah, we're home, Baby...where's Hillary? On your bed?" Olivia questioned softly, kissing his cheek softly.

Theo nodded. Hillary's new favorite place was the foot of Theo's bed at night, alternating between that location and the ladies' bed. Isabel made too much noise in her sleep so their furry feline avoided the girls' room altogether.

Olivia looked behind her at Grace, who continued sleeping, her little mouth moving around her thumb as she dreamed. The rest of the family continued to speak in low voices.

"Because, Isabel, when you sleep, you should be wearing comfortable clothing, Baby…"

Olivia smiled wider, knowing that the questions were just going to keep coming from their feisty daughter, and she wouldn't be satisfied any time soon. "Izzie…come on, Baby…change into your jammies…" Olivia tried to help the situation.

"Whas com-f-ta-bull?" she asked, tilting her head, those blue eyes studying Alex so intently.

Alex took a visible small breath and closed her eyes. Olivia could tell her wife was tired from the evening, from being satiated, and was just simply ready to get to bed.

Alex continued her vocabulary lesson, "Comfortable is when it feels good no matter if you're sleeping or moving around. It just feels right." Alex lifted Isabel and set her next to her on the bed now, "Let's change, Izzie…come on…" Alex reached for their little girl's left foot and began to try and take her slipper off.

"No! I not tsange!"

Olivia looked over at Grace, whose eyes were now open from her sister's outburst, though she continued lying there, thumb in her mouth, head turned, eyes sleepy.

"Hey, Baby…" Olivia smiled, lifting Theo in her arms and moving to Grace's bed and sitting next to her. She leaned over and kissed their brown-eyed girl's cheek softly. "Hey, Gracie…"

Grace smiled that sweet smile around her thumb before the three returned to watching _The Alex and Isabel Show_ , Theo, Olivia and Grace being the live studio audience.

"Isabel..." Alex warned.

Isabel's face scrunched up and she actually folded her little arms across her little stomach in defiance.

Olivia couldn't help her lips from trembling in an effort not to smile. She put her hand over her mouth just in case Alex happened to turn around.

"Isabel Catherine Benson-Cabot…" Alex said sternly, "…take off that ballet outfit right now…" she tried, pointing at nothing in particular.

"No! I don't want to…I wanna wear dis!" Isabel lay back down and rolled over, her back to her blonde mother.

Olivia watched Alex close her eyes again and take another small breath. Then, out of nowhere, the blonde leaned forward, put her face in her hands, and began making crying, whimpering noises. She sniffled—what sounded like _actual_ snot—and let tiny mew-like noises come out of her mouth. Her body shook and she sounded absolutely pathetic.

She sniffed. "Olivia?"

"Y-yeah, Babe?" Olivia wondered what was happening. If Alex wasn't really crying she should win an _Academy Award for Best Actress in a Drama Series_. "Are you OK, Alex?" the brunette asked half-seriously.

"No, I'm not…Isabel is making me very sad…"

"I'm sorry, Al…what can I do to help?" Olivia tried, standing and moving around the foot of the bed, and sitting next to her wife, with Theo still on her lap. The brunette motioned to Grace for her to come over and their little girl rounded the foot as well and climbed into Alex's lap.

"You can't do anything…the only thing that will help is if Isabel follows Mommy's directions and puts her nightgown on…" Alex sobbed, apparently adding high-pitched moans for good measure.

Grace began patting Alex's cheek, her other arm wrapped around her back. "Is OK, Mommy…" she soothed.

Alex looked up at Grace and smiled. The blonde actually had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Alex?" Olivia asked, leaning forward to look more closely at her expression.

Alex shook her head, indicating that it was a ploy. "I'm so sad, Liv…"

"What would make you happy, Al?" Olivia began rubbing Alex's back, Theo joining in with soothing his blonde mother.

Isabel climbed off of the bed now and moved in front of Alex, placing her tiny hands on top of the attorney's thighs. She began patting them gently. "Don't be sad, Mommy…I go tsange…look…" Isabel began removing her tutu. She set it on her pillow and then continued with her leotard, her ballet shoes, and then her tiara.

Olivia stood now, and set Theo on the bed, before moving to pick up the nightgown. She held it up for Isabel to slip her arms into. Their feisty girl raised her arms let Olivia slip it on her.

Alex now handed Grace to Olivia and the brunette moved to put her back in bed as Alex completed the changing process with Isabel. The blonde took the ballerina clothing from the pillow and placed it on the dresser.

Olivia tucked Grace in, kissed her, and moved to the foot of the bed, folding her arms and smiling. Theo got up and moved to wrap his arms around the brunette's lower belly and backside.

"Isabel…" Alex began, letting her get back in bed before placing the covers over her and tucking them tightly and then sitting next to her again, "…when you don't listen to Mommy or Mama, it makes us very sad…and then we go and we cry about it…"

Isabel's eyes were concerned. She reached out and touched Alex's cheek, stroking softly. "Don't be sad, Mommy…I have da jammas on…"

"I know you do, Izzie, and that's what a good girl does, listens to her mamas…"

Isabel nodded as she leaned back further onto her pillow, her eyes sleepy now. "I sorry Mommy…" she yawned and closed her eyes. She opened them suddenly, "Kiss?"

Alex smiled and leaned forward, kissing Isabel gently.

Isabel turned to Olivia, "Kiss, Mama?"

"Of course, Baby…" Olivia moved to Isabel and leaned over, kissing her gently.

More goodnights were said, hugs had, lights turned out. Alex and Olivia made sure Theo was tucked away in bed and had his kisses and hugs, as well.

They entered their bedroom and left the door opened a crack.

Olivia smiled at Alex as her wife began removing her earrings. "That was quite a performance, Al…" The brunette began removing her sheer black hose.

"Mmmm…you think so?" Alex took the other earring off.

"Absolutely…you had me there for a second…" Olivia walked up to her wife and placed her hands on her shoulders as they looked at each other in the reflection. "I am amazed…"

"Look out Meryl Streep…" Alex smiled. "There's a new Oscar winner in town…"

… … … … … …

 **A/N:**

 **So, I have decided what I'm going to do. The next chapter will be their vacation and that will be the last of the current year. Then, with each chapter, I will move forward a year, giving everyone a taste of life with each other, and life with the kids as each year progresses. I will stop at a certain age of the kids (I won't tell you when, just yet) and then Part IV will end.**

 **After that, there will be an Epilogue that will only contain one chapter.**

 **There is still quite a bit more but, as I have always said, when this actually, absolutely ends, it has to be in the correct way for me.**

 **As always, I love new readers, reviewers, and thank all of you who always do!**

 **Can't wait to hear what you think and correspond with you!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	15. Vive L'Amour

**A/N at the end.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _Chapter Fifteen:_

 _June_

 _Vive L'amour_

Olivia moved her toothbrush over her front teeth, in a circular motion, as she watched from her spot seated on the ledge of the tub as Alex brushed her long hair in the bathroom mirror. They had both been quieter than usual on this morning that they were to catch a flight to Paris. Both were dressed and almost ready to go, save for a few last minute details.

Their quietude was due to so many emotions, so many things running through each other's minds. But Olivia knew, even without asking, that her wife was nervous about leaving the kids. They hadn't ever been gone for this long before and the blonde's nerves were frayed. She knew that Alex had barely slept the night prior from the tossing and turning that she had done for the majority of the night.

Olivia spit and rinsed and watched as Alex placed her small brush into their travel pouch, and then placed an elastic on her golden locks, into a ponytail. It was obvious that her blonde wife was taking small, cleansing breaths, by the way that her mouth would open, her chest would puff up, and then would deflate slowly.

Olivia wiped her mouth watching as Alex took her lipstick from the top of the sink, uncapped it, and twisted it upward before pressing it to her top lip, ready to make the first swipe of color, her hands tremoring, preventing her from applying accurately.

The brunette moved to pump some moisturizer into her palm, rubbing her elbows, forearms, and hands thoroughly, all the while glancing at her wife from the corner of her eye. Alex had now stopped applying her lip color and was now calmly setting the tube back on the sink. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, took a step back as she took another deep breath. Turning her back to the brunette, she began readjusting her ponytail.

Olivia walked up to Alex and put her hands on her wife's shoulders, bringing her mouth close to the blonde's ear. "Baby…calm down…" Olivia craned around to look at her wife's expression.

Alex closed her eyes and took another deep breath before turning and opening those aquamarine blues and looking at Olivia, attempting a meek smile and nodding, "I'm trying, Babe…"

"Al? Come here, my sweet, beautiful worry wart…" Olivia pulled Alex into a hug, rubbing her back gently, Alex clasping her shoulder blades with equal fervor. "We'll be back in a week…six nights, actually. The kids will be in _such_ good hands…your mom, your dad, your Aunt Jane…your mom's new housekeeper, Gwendolyn—Gwinnie…Jonathan and Casey are taking Kim there this weekend…" Olivia pulled away smiling, "…they're gonna be at the beach every day, get good food in their little bellies, have a routine and a schedule…"

"They're gonna miss us, Liv…plain and simple…but you _know_ that. You're just skirting around that one, _very_ important, detail." Alex patted Olivia's hips and kissed her quickly before she moved back to the sink, once again, and picked up her lipstick tube, once again—another attempt to add color to her lips.

"I'm not _skirting_ , Alex…it's just—yes, they'll miss us and we'll miss them…that's natural…but the most important thing is that they'll be safe, well-fed, well-rested, and spoiled rotten."

Alex finally applied her rose-colored lipstick and tapped her lips together. She put the tube into her travel make-up bag. "You're right, Liv…" she smirked at her wife's reflection in the mirror.

"And we…" Olivia came up behind the blonde, sliding her arms around her stomach, "…are gonna have so much fun…just _you_ …" she kissed Alex's neck, "…and _me_ …" she kissed her ear lobe, "…and the city of love…"

Alex smiled, "It's gonna be wonderful, Olivia…perfect…"

Olivia bit her wife's ear lobe gently, sucking softly, feeling as the blonde shivered beneath her touch. "And the food…don't even get me started…" Olivia smiled as the two looked at their images in the mirror. "Croissants, French pastries, your favorite herb-rubbed chicken with pomme frites…"

Alex clenched her wife's hands on her belly. "Mmmm…sounds delicious…French wine and cheeses are the best, too…just, please, Liv…stay far from the brie…" Alex chuckled.

"Oh, Alex…ha-ha, hee-hee, ho-ho…you're so funny…" Olivia kissed Alex's neck once more and then moved to the travel toiletry bags. "These ready to go?"

"All set…"

Olivia took the make-up bags and the other travel bag and carried them into the bedroom, setting them inside the opened suitcase. She then zipped the suitcase and brought it to the floor with a thud. "A little heavy…we might have to pay the fee…"

Alex just smirked at her.

The brunette raised the handle and turned to find Theo entering their bedroom, rubbing his eyes, his little mouth turned into a frown, tiny sobs escaping. He had obviously been crying.

Cathy Cabot came into view now, rushing up behind him. "I _tried_ to talk to him downstairs…I _really_ did…" She looked exasperated already.

Alex squatted down and placed her hands on his waist, "Theo, Baby? You're gonna have so much fun with Grandma and Grandpa at the beach house…you're gonna swim every day…eat ice cream…go to movies, play games…Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Casey are coming this weekend and he told me he's gonna show you how to paddle on the surfboard…"

Theo's face brightened slightly, his eyes still watery with emotion.

Mrs. Cabot moved further into the room now and folded her arms, smiling down at her mocha-haired grandson, whose hair had gotten significantly longer over the past couple of months. "And I haven't told him about the three very exciting things we're gonna do, either…"

Alex looked at her mother, "Oh? Three _very_ exciting things, Theo…did you hear that?"

"What are they?" He rubbed his eyes and moved closer to Alex, the blonde wrapping her arm around his waist as he now looked at his grandmother with interest.

"Well, I can tell you _one_ of the things…but the others are a surprise…"

Theo waited. They all waited. Even Olivia was excited to hear what one of the _things_ was.

"We're going to the circus!" Mrs. Cabot beamed, fists shaking excitedly in the air.

Theo turned to Olivia, "But…I thought the elephants weren't happy in the circus, Mama…"

Olivia attempted a nervous, half-hearted smile, looking at her son, then Alex and then Mrs. Cabot. She knew she probably shouldn't have shared how they train the elephants but, as a mother, she felt it her duty to tell her son the truth when he asked about the animals one day and whether they slept in the tent with the clowns. She might have gotten too high on her soap box for her almost five-year-old son. She laughed lightly, "No, no…they're happy, Baby…they've been investigated and have changed their ways…" Olivia tried, almost desperately.

"Olivia…what have you been telling him?" Alex questioned.

"Uh, how about the truth, Al? Who knows…we might have a future president of PETA that we're raising. Maybe a zoologist? The CEO of the ASPCA…?" She looked at her wife again, the blonde's expression flat, "OK, OK…maybe I shouldn't have gotten _so_ heavy into it…" She winked. Olivia knelt down in front of Theo, "The circus sounds amazing and the other things…" she looked up at Mrs. Cabot, "…sound like you're in for a good time, my boy…" She pulled Theo to her and hugged him, kissing his cheek firmly and blowing out, making a farting noise. Theo giggled wildly, as he had always done when she performed this particular move on him.

"Are you two excited?" Cathy questioned.

"More than you know, Cathy…" Olivia stood now.

"I think we should be going…it's…" Alex looked at her watch, "…nine o'clock right now and the plane leaves at eleven so we should probably head out…"

"Let's head downstairs and say our goodbyes…" Cathy suggested.

Olivia took Theo's hand, their little boy looking as though he might begin crying again. "You two go ahead…I want to talk to our little man for a second…"

Alex and her mother left with the large rolling suitcase being pulled behind them and Olivia lifted Theo and placed him on the bed and then sat next to him.

"You have to be a big boy, Theo…you're the oldest and if your sisters see you sad or upset, they're gonna be sad and upset, too…"

"But how long?" he gasped, his face contorted in an impending wail. "How long will you and Mommy be gone?" He placed his tiny hand on Olivia's bicep and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Six nights…but you're gonna have so much fun you won't even notice…Grandma said she has a white board on the refrigerator with six tally marks on it…every morning, she'll erase one and before you know it, we'll be back home, OK?"

Theo nodded.

"You have to do something for me, Baby…" Olivia moved to the top of her bedside table and lifted three, brand new, disposable cameras, "…you can be the master photographer while we're gone. Take pictures of _everything_ …grandma, grandpa, Uncle Johnny, Aunt Casey, Kimberly, your sisters, the beach, the food you eat… _everything_ …so that Mama can see the photos when we get back…I'm counting on you…then we can put them on a disc and watch them with popcorn…it'll be like a movie…"

Theo smiled, taking the cameras from her.

"How does that sound?" Olivia asked, running her fingers through her son's hair and kissing his forehead.

Theo nodded two times firmly, "Sounds good, Mama…"

Olivia hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace.

… … … … … …

AAA

Seven and a half hours. A seven and a half hour flight and they were—Alex looked at her watch—five hours into it. Drinks had been served, snacks of sandwiches and homemade granola bars brought in the carry-on by her competent wife—the lover of all things snacks—and now they were just waiting a little while longer to land.

Alex looked to her left at the brunette beside her, whose head was leaning back against the headrest, her eyes closed, a slight smile on her face. Her eyes scanned downward to the detective's neck, exposed by the parting of the faded denim sleeveless shirt she was wearing, watching her pulse point beat evenly, her thin gold chain rising slightly with every beat of her heart, and then further down to her flat belly, hands folded over, before landing on her more than faded jeans. She had been wearing a navy linen blazer when the plane first took off, but the aircraft had gotten so warm a couple of hours into the flight, that she had removed it and placed it on top of her purse on the floor at her feet.

Alex reached over with her left hand and clenched her wife's knee firmly, causing Olivia to smile wider and open her eyes, turning her head to look at the blonde.

"We're on our own, Al…just like old times…" Olivia smiled.

"I know…it feels weird but, at the same time, really good…we're going to be alone, every night for six nights…" Alex couldn't suppress the giddiness that rose inside of her being.

"So am I gonna turn you out _every_ night or should we pace ourselves so we don't get _addicted_ again?" Olivia smiled, taking Alex's hand and bringing it to her mouth, kissing softly.

"Oh, I think I can manage whenever you want to pleasure me, and me, _you_ …and then get back to the normal routine at home…"

Olivia began giggling, "So…the normal routine back at home still being whenever we can get it?"

"That's right…anyway…anyhow…anytime we can get it, Liv…" Alex's expression turned serious, "…I'll take it any way you want, Liv…a quickie in the morning, at night, in the closet like two days ago when we were getting ready for work." She smiled, "You know that I am _always_ ready for you, always turned on by my gorgeous wife…"

Olivia turned her head to face forward again, closing her eyes and smiling, "Mmm….I feel the exact same way, Baby…"

… … … … … …

They arrived at _Hotel Fouquet's Barriere_ at two in the morning—Paris time—the next day, eight in the evening New York time, and entered their Presidential Suite.

They had been greeted by the doorman, then the desk clerk, then taken to their room, and given the amenities and the layout by the bellhop.

After the basic amenities were given by the bellhop, he said, " _Si vous besoin de quelque chose, faites le moi savoir_ …" – _If you need anything, let me know._

Alex retorted with, " _Nous l'apprécions, merci beaucoup_ ..."— _We appreciate it, thank you very much._

Once the door closed, Alex latched the top bolt.

"That was… _so_ sexy," Olivia commented. "If you're gonna talk like that that whole trip, I'm gonna be turned on our entire stay…"

Alex smiled, "If it turns you on…you won't be able to _ge_ t me to stop." she smiled. "So…here we are…" She turned to face Olivia.

"Here we are…" Olivia smiled, moving towards her wife and gripping her waist.

"How about we freshen up…maybe have a little snack from room service, and then get to sleep so we can sightsee tomorrow?" Alex offered.

"My wife, ever the planner…sounds good…" Olivia moved in for a kiss, pressing her soft lips to the blonde's quickly before pulling away. "I'm at your beck and call…"

"Well, I'd love for you to be my _beck and call girl_ …" Alex quoted from the movie _Pretty Woman_.

Olivia laughed, "Oh, that you will be, Baby…" Olivia kissed her again, letting her tongue brush the blonde's lower lip enticingly, before pulling away slowly, "So, by _freshen up_ , do you mean taking a shower together?"

Alex grinned, "Sounds like a plan, Liv…"

Olivia reached forward and began unbuttoning the blonde's pale blue Oxford shirt, slowly, teasingly, smiling at Alex the whole time. Alex felt her heart beat quicken just from those cocoa orbs in front of her and from that smirk her wife had on her caramel complexion.

Alex reached forward now and began unbuttoning the brunette's denim shirt, "Too many buttons, Babe…we should have worn pull overs…"

Olivia finished the last button on the blonde's shirt and removed it from her shoulders, tossing it aside.

"I can't believe I'm not more tired than I am…"

Olivia silenced her with another kiss, her mouth traveling along Alex's cheek, jawline, neck. "That'll come, Babe…let's just focus on the here and now…"

"Uhhh, no problem, Liv…" Alex tilted her head backwards as she blindly removed the brunette's shirt, as well.

The ladies worked hastily to remove the rest of their clothing before taking each other in an embrace, gently holding each other, warm flesh pressed against warm flesh. Alex felt her backside being clenched and her wife's warm breath against her ear, Olivia's hardened nipples against her own.

"Let's take it to the shower, Al…"

Alex pulled away and nodded. The brunette led the way, the swish in her ass almost too much for Alex to handle.

Alex followed her wife into the bathroom.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Al…look at this bathtub…"

The bathtub was in the center of the room—a rectangular-shaped monstrosity—a shower against the far left corner. Alex pressed herself to her wife as the brunette tried to move forward to the shower. She reached up and cupped the brunette's warm, soft breasts with both hands, placing her open mouth on her wife's neck, sucking softly.

Olivia covered the blonde's hands with her own and the two swayed together. "I think we're gonna have a great time, Alex…everything about this trip feels so right…so romantic…"

"Mmmm, hmmm…" Alex continued tonguing the flesh on her wife's neck, the back of her neck, her upper back.

Olivia turned now and clutched her wife's face in her hands, looking her face over lovingly. "God, I love you so much, Al…" Olivia leaned in, closing her eyes, and the two pressed their foreheads to each other's. "You're so beautiful to me in more ways than I ever anticipated…you've just gotten more beautiful, watching how we've both evolved…such a wonderful wife," she kissed her gently, "…an amazing mother…" she kissed her jawline, "…a mind-blowing lover…" Olivia pulled away, smiling.

Alex took Olivia's hand and the two walked to the shower, Alex turning the knobs to begin the water flowing. "Step in, Babe…I want to wash you…and take my time…" she smirked.

Olivia grinned and stepped into the shower, leaning against the tiled wall and putting her arms in the air, clasping her hands seductively.

The brunette looked amazing. That same caramel skin—silky and as inviting as it had always been—the taut muscles of her stomach, softened now slightly from time and motherhood, the curve of her waist, and those legs—so toned, smooth, and firm, still.

Olivia let her head dip under the running water and Alex took the small bottle of shampoo and poured some into her hand before bringing it up to her wife's head and massaging lovingly. She smiled as Olivia's eyes closed, enjoying the head massage.

Alex leaned into the brunette and kissed her lips softly. "Rinse, Babe…"

Olivia leaned her head back and let the shampoo rinse from her hair, bringing her hands up to facilitate the process. "And you?" she smiled, once finished.

Alex shook her head, "Don't worry about me…" she smiled.

Alex then took the small bottle of body wash and a washcloth and began lathering it up, her eyes not leaving those cocoa orbs. She sudsed it up and started at Olivia's shoulder making her way down her arm, and then did the same with the other arm. She took the washcloth to her wife's breasts, running the cloth over the fullness, her pebbled mocha nipples, and down her stomach.

"So beautiful, Olivia…" she said softly.

Alex hung the washcloth over the shower head, abandoning it for the time being, and knelt in front of her wife, grabbing onto her backside firmly. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her mound, letting her tongue dart out briefly.

Olivia slowly leaned her head back against the shower wall and moaned, smiling, "That mouth, Baby...always that wonderful mouth…"

Alex continued, Olivia now moving her head beneath the running water and letting her hair become soaked again, moaning as she very obviously was relishing in the feelings that the blonde was bringing her, the water hitting the blonde, as well, causing both bodies to become wet.

Alex continued her ministrations to her wife's core, Olivia spreading her legs wider to allow her to do so. Alex stopped briefly and placed gentle kisses on her thighs, tonguing them gently before nipping lightly. She heard her wife exhale heavily and then Alex's mouth returned to her wife's lower lips and now began a slow, lapping motion that had Olivia's body trembling in front of her.

"Oh, Alex…" she whispered, her hands now going to the blonde's damp locks.

Alex sucked lightly on the brunette's protruding clit, causing her wife to jump and moan once again, her hands now firmly in Alex's hair.

Olivia began panting now, "Deeper, Alex…I want that magical tongue all the way inside of me…"

Alex, ever one to please her wife and follow her directions, she obliged, smiling in the process. Alex now inserted one finger as her mouth continued its gentle flicks on the brunette's swollen bud. Another finger had Olivia writhing above her, a high-pitched moan and her quickened breathing signaling an impending release.

"Yeah, Baby…like that…one more…fill me…"

Alex inserted a third finger and her wife came undone, legs quaking, loud moans and screams echoing throughout the expansive bathroom, her entire body shaking from euphoria. Alex continued as her wife rode out her orgasm and then the blonde kissed her lower lips, moving her way upward, tasting Olivia's smooth, moisture-slicked skin along the way.

Alex then wrapped her arms around her wife, hands gravitating to her smooth backside as the two held each other, the brunette panting lightly in her ear.

"That was…" Olivia tried.

Alex reached up and cradled her wife's head in her hands before pulling away, looking at her and grinning knowingly. "That's just the beginning, Liv…" She kissed her gently and then began giggling, "…we've only been here for twenty minutes, Baby…there's so much more where that came from…"

Olivia smiled again, gradually getting her bearings back, "Mmm, I love the way you have always have that desire in the back of your mind, Al…"

Alex laughed, her hands sliding down to her wife's lower back and stroking gently, "Back, front, sides…three-sixty, Liv…"

Olivia kissed her softly, "I just can't wait…"

… … … … … …

OOO

After the fourth day—and their fifth night—in Paris, they had already visited the Champs-Élysées, the Arc de Triomphe, Montmartre, Musée Picasso, and the Panthéon, and they had also spent their days and evenings exploring the tiny cobblestone streets and cafés and bistros, having a French coffee or a glass of wine with some crudités, canapés, and French cheeses along the way. They bought French baguettes and tore from the loaf, eating as they walked, ambling up and down the tiny back-way neighborhoods with no particular schedule, enjoying being close, being connected, once again.

At night they would dine on rich, French cuisine at various restaurants recommended and suggested by the concierge, the townspeople, people they happened upon while exploring. While dining, they would talk about their lives, their little family and all the quirks and personalities, their wonderful friends, and how blessed they had been in life, in general, before they would return to the hotel and make love until their bodies succumbed to sleep. Minds full, bodies satiated. Beings contented.

Although their hotel room balcony had a breathtaking view of the Eiffel Tower, they had not yet visited it; they were saving it for the following day—their last day of sightseeing—the ultimate tourist attraction. Their plan was to visit The Louvre, The Louvre Pyramid, and the Eiffel Tower for their last full day in Paris.

Olivia walked up to the sliding glass door of their balcony, watching her wife who was leaning against the railing, cup of coffee held in both hands, wearing a loose, white cotton nightgown, her darkened silhouette revealed through the sheer fabric, the statuesque Eiffel Tower in the background. Her long blonde hair was blowing gently in the breeze as she stared out across the expanse of the glorious city.

The brunette quietly moved to the coffee table and lifted her Canon camera and moved back to the doors, closer, smiling at her wife's beauty above the viewfinder, before snapping about a dozen photos of her.

Alex turned then, her expression relaxed, happy, her mouth turning up in a smile, those blue eyes so content.

Olivia brought the camera back down, "Good morning, Babe…"

"Good morning, Liv…" her smile widened. Blue eyes scanned down, and then back up, the brunette's form. "You look…" she shook her head, smiling, "…amazingly refreshed and well-rested…" her eyes focused now on Olivia's cleavage, "…and sexy as hell…"

Olivia was wearing a lacy black chemise with a deep-V cleavage and triangle breast cups, the hem falling to her upper thighs. She wore a sheer black robe over it, tied loosely, enticingly, for her wife's viewing pleasure.

The brunette looked down and back into cerulean blues, smiling, "Do I?" she questioned facetiously.

"Absolutely, Baby…" Alex turned back around and returned her gaze to the city in front of them.

The brunette set her camera on the small café table on their balcony before joining her wife against the railing. Olivia sidled up next to Alex and bumped hips with her, "Last day, huh?"

Alex nodded, still looking ahead, "Yeah…this has been…amazing, Liv…" She turned, those pools of ocean blue conveying love, sincerity, happiness.

"It has, Alex…" Olivia moved closer still, leaning into her wife, "…it just keeps getting better and better…living this life with you…"

The two leaned closer still, hovering over each other's mouths, before slowly, parting lips and relishing in the feel of searching warm mouths as they kissed—a love-filled kiss of connection and absolute honesty.

… … … … … …

They spent the day visiting the sites they had planned on for their final day—taking a walking tour through Canal Saint Martin, visiting The Louvre and The Louvre Pyramid, and the Eiffel Tower, and then had decided to eat dinner at the five-star restaurant _Le Cinq_ , in their own hotel, before returning to the room, calling home once more, and then turning in early to be up and ready to pack and then catch their flight at noon.

They sat in the restaurant, Alex on her fifth glass of burgundy liquid—one of the best wines in France, the waiter informed them—and the blonde's eyes were glassy, her smirk inerasable.

"Cheers, Liv…" the attorney raised her glass for the umpteenth time and clinked glasses with her wife.

Olivia laughed, "Cheers, Baby…"

They both sipped. They had eaten and paid and were just enjoying sipping their wine, conversing, and relishing in their last dinner in Paris. The brunette detective knew that her wife would regret this particular decision to partake in so much vino, but Alex was enjoying herself, Olivia was enjoying herself, and so they drank, ate, and reveled in their meal fully.

Alex began digging into her clutch, before finding her iPhone and removing it and then catching the waiter's attention as he passed, " _Excusez-moi ... pouvez-vous prendre une photo de ma magnifique femme et moi?"_

Olivia smiled at her wife's ability to speak such admirable French. Her wife had been speaking that beautiful, lyrical language the entire trip, Olivia melting every time she did so, causing the brunette's knees to go weak with that classic timbre in the blonde's voice. French definitely was becoming on the blonde and Olivia couldn't get enough. She would be sure to request that her wife speak more French at home.

" _Mais bien sûr, Madame,"_ the waiter smiled, taking the phone from the blonde.

Alex stood, "I'm sitting on your lap, by the way…" She smiled as she walked up to Olivia and seated herself on the brunette's lap, causing the detective's beige sequined dress to rise up.

"Alex…hold on…I'm exposing myself…"

Alex stood and Olivia adjusted her dress before patting her lap, "OK, Babe….hop on…"

Alex adjusted her own red dress—a beautiful cap-sleeved, form-fitting, crepe dress that fell at the knees—and she then sat herself back on Olivia's lap.

"Prêt?"

"Oui… prêt …" Alex answered, smiling and wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck, letting her fingers dance, linger, and tickle the skin just beneath her hairline, the brunette getting goosebumps just from this action.

" _Un ... deux ... trois ... sourire!_ " The waiter took a photo and then another for good measure.

"Merci…" Olivia tried, her French getting better, but quite sub-par in comparison to her wife's.

Alex stood now, wavering in her three-inch heels, stumbling, and the brunette stood to catch her by the waist before she fell.

"Let's go, Babe…" Olivia whispered in her ear, watching as her wife's eyes closed slowly from the brunette's breath on her cheek.

Alex nodded and as she moved to pick up her clutch from the table, her unwavering gaze never left Olivia. Those blue eyes were filled with lust, her mouth glistening and slightly parted as she moved towards Olivia, the brunette wrapping her arm around her wife.

… … … … … …

AAA

By the time they walked to the elevators, rode them up to the Presidential Suite, and then walked down the hallway to their room, Alex's head was swimming, the room actually rocking, as she tried to focus on the alarm clock on the bedside table. She held her iPhone to her ear and closed her eyes, trying to keep the ocean that was the bed, still.

She felt the bed dip next to her, a gentle hand on her back, "You OK, Babe?" her wife asked, rubbing circles on Alex's back.

Alex closed her eyes, smiling, "Yeah, Liv…just…warm and fuzzy…and a little dizzy…" the line on the other end picked up, "...hello?"

"Alex?" her mother questioned. "You sound funny…is everything OK?"

Alex took the phone from her ear and pressed the icon for speakerphone, "Yeah, Mom…we're fine…we just had dinner at _Le Cinq_ …it was delicious…I had the coq au vin, and Olivia had the beef bourguignon…and we had some wine, too…" Alex looked up at Olivia, who was kicking her shoes off now. She then began sliding her pantyhose down her legs, the blonde watching her as her own eyes glazed over, eyeing those caramel, toned legs, her wife doing so in an extremely enticing manner.

"Alex?"

"Sorry, Mom…I'm here…how's everything?"

Alex watched as Olivia moved to the bureau top and picked up a CD from the surface that they had just bought the day prior. The brunette had heard a singer playing over the sound system in a café, and had asked the waiter who was singing. They ended up buying the Emeli Sandé album at a tiny music shop that day—the brunette having fallen in love the songstresses soulful style.

"Things have been good, Alex…I won't get into detail about everything but the children are fine, they've been helping Gwinnie and I with dinner and lunch every day, going to the beach, the circus and the carnival in town, and Disney on Ice, the kids loved all of those. So they've had fun a lot of fun."

"I'm glad, Mom…"

The blonde watched as Olivia reached behind her and unzipped her dress before letting it fall off of her shoulders and stepping out of it, her wife now only in a lacy, off-white bra and panty set. Alex felt her cheeks flush from the sight of her wife standing there, back to her, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Theo wanted his cowboy boots from Manhattan but we didn't bring them…so I found a pair of Jonathan's old cowboy boots in one of the old boxes, and he's been wearing them every day, even while sleeping…" Cathy Cabot offered.

Alex smiled, Olivia turning briefly and catching eyes with her, before returning to removing her earrings.

"He's in a cowboy phase, Mom…he won't part with those boots…"

"Well, Alex…your flight comes in tomorrow evening, right?"

"Yeah, Mom…we should be home no later than nine…"

"Well, we'll have your babies there at your townhouse, all snug and tucked in and waiting for you…"

"Sounds good, Mom…thank you…"

"Say 'hi' to Olivia for me…" Mrs. Cabot requested.

"I will…" Alex smiled at her wife who was now walking up to her. Olivia stood in front of Alex and took her hands to the crown of the blonde's head and began raking her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes at the sensation.

"I'd put them on but your babies are asleep right now, but they told me to tell you kisses and hugs to you both…"

"OK, Mom…tell them we'll be home tomorrow…"

"I will, be safe, Alex…goodnight."

The call was disconnected and Alex ended it on her end, placing the phone on the bedspread next to her before bringing her hands to the brunette's hips, clenching firmly. Olivia moved closer and Alex rested the top of her head on Olivia's belly, the two just holding each other. After a few moments, Alex pulled away and looked up, looking into those kind, soulful, chocolate orbs.

"What, Babe? What is it?" Olivia asked, now stroking her wife's cheeks with the pads of her fingers.

Alex shook her head, "Nothing…" she whispered, "…I love you…" Alex stood now and slithered her arms around her wife, hands gravitating downward to the soft flesh of her backside, holding it firmly, feeling a surge of wetness flood forth.

Her body was humming from the alcohol, primed for sexual satisfaction, ready to experience pleasure. She wanted her wife badly. Wanted to feel her inside of her, pleasuring her, making her come, making her scream.

"I want you, Olivia…" Alex breathed, closing her eyes.

Alex felt her hand being tugged and she opened her eyes, letting herself be pulled towards the bed. Before she knew it, she felt her zipper slide down the back of her dress, the fabric slipping off of her shoulders, the cloth whooshing to the floor. Alex kicked off her shoes, lowering her stature instantly, and then opened her eyes again. God, she was dizzy.

"You gonna last, Al?" Olivia giggled.

"Ha…ha...very funny… _très drôle_ , Liv..." Alex closed her eyes again, feeling the room tilt as she did so. It didn't seem to stop even with her lids not exposed to the contents of the room in front of her. "I think French wine is stronger than Californian wine…" Alex mumbled, feeling her bra being unclasped, and then warm fingers against her spine.

"No, I think it's the same, Al…you're just not used to so much…"

Alex felt warm fingers against her hips and her panties sliding down her legs.

"Step out, Babe…"

Alex opened her eyes and saw Olivia in front of her kneeling down, eyes looking at her. The blonde placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders for balance and stepped out of her underwear.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex asked, closing her eyes again, feeling a gentle shove onto the bed.

"Yeah, Al…"

Another nudge and Alex moved her body backwards to the pillows. "Have you ever done anal?"

Olivia began laughing, cackling, throwing her head back, trying to speak through her chortles, "What? Jesus, Alex..." she continued giggling, "Where did that come from?"

"I wanna know…it just popped into my head…you've got such a fine ass...I'll bet you've had offers..."

Olivia continued laughing, "Oh, Alex, my Baby...you're gone...let's go to sleep, Babe…I love you…"

Alex felt an arm wrap around her and warm breath on her neck—it felt divine, her mind still turning like a tilt-a-whirl ride.

"Goodnight, Alex...you're OK, aren't you?" Olivia questioned, kissing her wife's shoulder.

Alex nodded, feeling like her head was on a stack of clouds, sinking slowly, slowly downward. "I'm fine, Liv...just...well? You didn't answer me...have you?"

Alex felt Olivia's body shaking again, "Let's talk about it tomorrow…I'll tell you anything you want to know when you're more coherent…"

"But…I'm coherent..." Alex slurred, trying to simultaneously open her eyes and keep them open, but to no avail. Her body began to relax rapidly, feeling as though the bed was made of quicksand and she was falling, "…I wanna know _now_ …"

"We'll talk tomorrow, Babe…why are you so eager to know right now, Al?" Olivia kissed her shoulder again, those warm soft lips like Heaven on the blonde's shoulder.

Alex moaned and smiled to herself, feeling her body drift further. "I don't…" Alex took a deep breath, sighing, "…know, Liv…" Alex moaned again, "…I just…wan—"

OOO

And her wife was out.

Olivia sat up slightly and raised the sheet over she and her wife before kissing the blonde's lips softly, her wife's mouth already parted with sleep, tiny snores escaping her full, pink lips.

Alex would be feeling this overindulgence the following morning, for sure, and any conversation had within the past hour, would be long forgotten.

They would return home the following evening.

And Olivia couldn't wait to get back to her babies, her life, and her beautiful existence with her even more beautiful wife.

… … … … … …

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry about the delay in a chapter. Teaching has started for me and I have been busy and exhausted. But, I always want to get a chapter out, so I have scheduled a little bit of writing into each day.**

 **So the balcony scene with Alex standing in her nightgown was inspired by the Instagram photo of Stephanie March in her nightgown, where she looks amazingly beautiful, even without seeing her face.**

 **Also, my friend has written a wonderful Cabenson story. I would not normally promote another writer unless I thought them wonderful. She is new to fanfiction and think you should give it a read because it's wonderfully written! Her username is unbreakeable86 and the story is called "All of Me". Check it out!**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and the reviews. It means so much to know I still have readers who are enjoying the story.**

 **As always, I love corresponding with you and would love to hear what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	16. Back to Life, Back to Reality

**A/N at the end. Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!**

 **Thanks for the opinion on the format in which I should continue, guys!**

 **Already noted!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter Sixteen:_

 _Back to Life, Back to Reality_

… … … … … …

June 2015

Alex pushed the front door open, having entered with her key. The ladies had just taken a cab back from JFK International Airport and had made it safely back home. The townhouse was quiet, save for low voices from the TV in the living room.

"Hello?" Olivia said way-too-loudly from behind the blonde.

Alex turned and smiled, "Shhh, Liv…"

The brunette just smirked. "I can't help it, Babe…" she declared softly. "Let's wake the house up…"

"Let's not…Imagine how much the kids _didn't_ want to go to sleep when they knew we'd be coming home tonight, especially Theo…" Alex moved forward into the foyer and put the house keys on the console just before the staircase. She then set the carry-on on the last step and folded her arms and began almost tip-toeing down the hallway on light feet, turning slightly to eye her wife as she closed and locked the front door behind her, leaving their suitcase at the bottom of the staircase.

Olivia was then right behind the blonde, "You're right, Babe…I'll refrain…"

The TV was on at an extremely low volume—Wilford Brimley speaking to the seniors of America, almost too seriously, about life insurance—and the blonde saw the tops of her parents' heads over the backs of the sofa.

Alex stopped just short of the arm of the sofa that they were lounging on, and turned to her wife, "Awww, look at them, Liv…"

They were sitting together, Cathy Cabot's head resting on William's shoulder, both with their legs outstretched on the coffee table, eyes closed.

Olivia stopped behind her, resting her chin on Alex's left shoulder. "Uh-oh…they're not moving, Al…" Olivia offered.

"They're _asleep_ …" Alex turned her head to look at the brunette, "…they're probably exhausted, Liv…" Alex's eyes dipped down to Olivia's smiling mouth, and then back into her eyes, before both returned their gaze to the sleeping forms on the sectional.

Movement from the elder blonde Cabot on the couch, "Alex? Honey?"

"It's us, Mom…we just texted you thirty minutes ago," she laughed.

Mrs. Cabot nudged her husband and he stirred from sleep as well, slightly startled.

" _Some_ babysitters," Olivia teased softly into the blonde's ear.

Alex reached around behind her and pinched her side firmly.

" _Ow_ , Alex!" she retorted rubbing her side and smiling.

"We must have dozed, Alex…it's an episode of _Cold Case_ we've seen about five times…you know how that goes…" Cathy Cabot moved to get up, fatigue obviously her kryptonite.

Alex smiled at her mother as the petite Cabot came around the sofa and walked toward her, arms open wide. "Hey, Mom…" Alex took her mother into a hug. "You and Daddy are probably exhausted, aren't you?"

"Well, we're not spring chickens any more…" she smiled, pulled away from her daughter and reached for Olivia, hugging her fully.

"But the seventies are the new fifties, Mom…" Alex smirked at Olivia. "You're still a spring chicken."

Still on the sofa, Mr. Cabot yawned widely and stood now, joining his wife, "Pumpkin…Olivia…welcome home, girls…" He hugged and kissed his daughter first before doing the same to Olivia.

"Girls, we made a ham, egg, and cheese breakfast casserole that's in the fridge and ready to just pop into the oven, coffee is in the filter of the coffee maker and ready to be turned on, and we're all packed so we can leave as soon as we get the lead out tomorrow morning and we can get out of your hair." Cathy took a couple of glasses from the coffee table before moving into the kitchen and putting them into the dishwasher.

"There's no rush to leave, Mom…you know Liv and I love it when you guys are around."

Cathy Cabot proceeded to put two mugs that were drying on the drying rack back into the cabinet, "I know, Sweetheart…but, once again, senior activities ensue," she winked. "Your father has his coffee, as usual, on Monday and then he's playing golf that day, too, and I have my luncheon with the Red Hat Society on Mondays now…"

"I hot glued your floor sweeper earlier, Princess," Mr. Cabot began, "It had a crack in the handle and needed fixing…" he headed toward the garage door, "…let me get it…good as new now…" He winked and disappeared into the garage.

Alex knew that she caused that crack, vacuuming as maniacally as she did. She turned to find her wife smirking her, the brunette already having commented numerous times about how anal she was with the sweeper. "Not one word, Olivia…"

Olivia drew her lips inward, indicating her silence, and shook her head, crossing her heart with her index finger, her laughter more than apparent from her shaking shoulders.

Alex turned back to the grin on her mother's face, those familiar blue Cabot eyes looking back at her. God, she missed her parents. Listening to her mother talk about she and her father's lives, looking at that face that was so much like her own, only older, she was just realizing how much she missed their presence, their help with the kids, how much of a help they had always been to Olivia and herself. She didn't know why, but it was hitting her strongly now that she and her wife were back at home, safe and sound and in Manhattan once again. She was so very appreciative that her parents were still around and were so welcoming of their daughter's life.

Alex noticed a couple of new ballpoint pens that she had never seen, sitting in front of her on the island. She picked one up and clicked it a couple of times, and then looked up to find Olivia smiling at her and shaking her head.

"You and your infatuation with click pens, Babe…"

Alex nodded, "It's a love affair, Liv…I can't help it…" She turned to her mother now, who was wiping a couple of spoons and putting them back in the silverware drawer. "Mom…did you ever find a red hat that wasn't too…like you said…old lady-ish?" Alex smiled at her mother as she leaned forward on the island, elbows resting on top, as Olivia sidled up next to her and began rubbing her back gently, the brunette's eye on something in the direction of the refrigerator.

"I did find one at a boutique on Park Avenue…"

Alex looked to where her wife was looking and Mrs. Cabot did as well.

"Those are all of the things your babies drew and painted—in _just six days_! We put them up this afternoon when we got back from the beach house…"

The refrigerator was covered—literally covered—white paper overlapping white paper, each piece adorned with paints and crayons, colored pencils, glitter. There wasn't a single spot on the silver monstrosity that was showing, save for the ice and water dispenser on the freezer door—no metal peeking through. It was all their children's artistry. It looked like a flyer pole at a university.

Alex felt her nose sting with tears and her eyes water as she took in the beautiful colors and interpretations made by their children. Their beautiful boy and girls. She felt a gentle patting on her lower back and heard her wife sniffing behind her. Turning, she found Olivia just as, if not more, emotional than she was. The blonde smiled at her wife.

"There must be over thirty pieces up there, Cathy," Olivia commented.

"And there are more stacked in your office on your desk and a few favorites hanging in the kid's rooms." Cathy moved to the refrigerator, her eyes scanning the artwork, "Do you notice a common theme here?"

Alex's eyes roamed over them, "Yeah…their lives—us, them, Hillary, you and Daddy, Casey and Jonathan…" Alex moved closer to one, in particular, narrowing her eyes at a reddish-brown figure, "…is that a _dog_?"

"Oh, yes…one of the neighbors in Southampton adopted a senior dog, an Irish setter, and would walk her every day while the kids and I and William were swimming…Bertie…she's the sweetest thing and the kids absolutely fell in love with her…Bertie was so docile around them. She would sit at their feet and just let them pet her…so patient."

"That's adorable…" Olivia offered.

Alex knew that her wife had always loved dogs, but just had never had the opportunity to own one. Whenever they had been on a jog in the past, or in the park, or simply walking the streets around town, whenever a dog would pass, Olivia always stopped to talk to the owner and pet it. With two full-time jobs had by both ladies, and busy with three children, owning a dog was something they had discussed, but more so for the future. After the kids had grown a little and could take on more responsibility, it was definite possibility.

Alex felt Olivia's body jostling behind her, "Look at my head in that one, Babe…compared to yours…" Olivia began laughing harder.

In the one painting that her wife was speaking of, the sun was out, a swing set off to the side, a tree on the left, and then there was Alex, twice as tall as the tree, and Olivia, half as tall as Alex, and the brunette's head was twice as big as the blonde's, like a grotesque balloon-head. The two were holding hands and there were three red hearts drawn, hanging suspended above their heads.

"It's so sweet, Liv…look at the hearts, Babe…"

"Even the children see it, girls…your love…" Cathy smiled.

William Cabot came back in from the garage and shut the door, smiling. He looked at the refrigerator that had piqued all of the ladies attention, "They loved their art time, didn't they Cath?" Mr. Cabot slipped his arm around his wife.

"They did…especially little Izzie. She still has an issue with sharing, though. She had her own box of everything and wouldn't part with so much as a single crayon—watercolors, markers, crayons—sometimes she would create at a separate table. I think they all needed a break from each other every now and then…" Mrs. Cabot shook her head, "That little girl is so much like you, Alex…"

Alex turned her head to look at her wife, smirking, and then looked back at her mother, "I know, Mom…sharing is something we're still working on with her, believe me. They take their little breaks from each other at home, too…sometimes we all need a little space…"

"I think we may have a future artist, though," Cathy continued. "When Isabel paints, her tongue sticks out with concentration and her blue eyes are so wide with focus…we took a lot of photos and then there are Theo's, as well…"

"Yeah…that's Izzie…bright colors, a certain flair and a _je ne sais quoi_ …" Alex couldn't stifle another yawn. It was midnight here in Manhattan but six in the morning in Paris and the blonde hadn't slept at all on the plane. Neither had her wife.

"Let's all get to bed and we can talk about your trip in the morning over breakfast," Mrs. Cabot suggested.

"Sounds good…" Alex agreed.

The foursome made sure the lights and the TV were off, and then made their way upstairs, the Cabots going first.

OOO

"I'll drop in on our girls first, Babe…you take Theo…" Olivia hefted the suitcase, one step at a time, up the staircase, trying to be as quiet as possible, her blonde wife already at the top.

"OK, Babe…" Alex nodded already moving toward their son's room.

Olivia continued to pull the suitcase up the stairs— _ka-thunk, ka-thunk_ —having adamantly insisted downstairs that Mr. Cabot _not_ help her. After all, he was a seventy-five year-old man with occasional back problems, a history of minor hernias, and was increasingly shifty with his balance as of late, and she was _supposed_ to be an in-shape employee for the fine city of New York and the elite Special Victim's Unit—ever fit, ever enduring, ever ready for a physical challenge.

 _Yeah right_ , Olivia thought, her breathing labored as she reached the final step and pulled the suitcase to the side before letting a breath out.

She was out of shape, plain and simple. She felt soft, sexy and feminine, but soft. What once had been hard firm muscle—particularly favorite areas like her biceps, back muscles, lower abs and quads—had been replaced with softness. It was a feminine, nurturing comforting physicality, but it was there nonetheless.

She moved soundlessly to the twins' door and moved inside, folding her arms and smiling, just listening and watching as they slept.

Time and motherhood had taken over Olivia Benson's once rock hard physique. She didn't push herself like she used to. Instead, the brunette opted for physical movement that was shared with the kids, shared with her wife, shared as a family. Two-hour extreme workouts where her body became fatigued to the point of immobility, dripping from sweating virtual liters of water, were a thing of the past and had been replaced with chasing her kids around Central Park, squatting and rising in their garden, repeatedly ascending and descending the staircase at home, with only the occasional run or brisk walk if they had time or the motivation was there.

But she was happy with that. _More_ than happy with it. If her body was going to become more _voluptuous_ as Alex called it, more _womanly_ , and spending time with her family and loving them as much as she could was the byproduct, she would never wish for anything else.

Besides, it seemed the places that expanded were her wife's favorite parts and Alex only became more turned on when those areas increased in size—namely the brunette's backside and breasts.

The tiny pink lamp was illuminated on the dresser of the girls' room, a soft glow emanating from beneath the pink-pearled shade. Grace was on her back, knees bent, feet together, her little legs in a diamond shape, arms above her head and bent, angelically peaceful expression on her rosy-hued face. Isabel's back was to the brunette, facing Grace, their blue-eyed girl rolled into a ball on the extreme opposite, upper corner of her bed, closest to her sister. Both girls' covers were completely off, pushed to the foot in a heap.

 _They must have been playing and talking until they fell asleep_ , Olivia smiled to herself, folding her arms and moving in between the beds. She leaned over Grace's bed and reached for the covers, bringing them up to her shoulders and tucking gently, kissing her cheek softly, their brown-eyed girl not stirring.

She then moved to her right and did the same with Isabel, the covers, bunched up at the foot of the bed—just like a certain tall blonde mommy who did the same—like mother like daughter, definitely. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Isabel's cheek, her tiny snores and warm breath hitting Olivia's cheek and causing a swelling of motherly love inside.

Carefully, she crept from the room, looking back at her sleeping girls and smiling and then exited.

… … … … … …

The kids did not awaken while the ladies kissed them goodnight. They were too exhausted after the drive and from their play at the beach earlier in the day, and the ladies were thankful that their grandparents had done an excellent job at wearing them out. Only Theo had mumbled something about one of his toys being missing before he promptly fell back asleep. Now, at one o'clock in the morning, Alex's parents were tucked away in the front guest room and Alex and Olivia had just gotten ready for bed, but not before removing a few essentials from the suitcase that they would need for the evening. Unpacking and laundry could wait for the time being.

Olivia stood at the large window in the bedroom, arms folded over her beige silk pajamas, looking down at the alley and then across the tops of other townhouses. The streets were darkened, only the soft hazy glow from the yellow-orange streetlights casting a soothing luminescence over the buildings, parked cars, and landscaped sidewalks in its path.

Theo would be five years old in one month. Olivia couldn't believe it. And in a month after that it was she and Alex's sixth wedding anniversary. She smiled to herself, watching to the left as a bicycle rider streamed by, going up Lexington.

The brunette angled the blinds now, upward to keep the morning sun from blinding them in bed, and moved to her side of the large California King, lifting the white, Matelasse quilt, and sitting on the edge, still facing the window. It was good to be home. No matter how much fun she and her wife had alone together on vacation, there was a certain nostalgia that came with their home, their children, their lives.

The brunette now turned and slipped her legs beneath the covers, resting her head against the pillows and folding her hands behind her head.

Alex entered the bedroom now, closing the door behind her, "I couldn't find it…we'll have to look tomorrow…I took all of the cushions off, dug in the cracks and crevices…but I did find nine pennies, a _Twizzler_ , about a cup's worth of _Buncha Oats Cereal_ scattered around…three hair bands…the remote to the Bose that we thought we lost last week…and three of your ankle socks…oh, and three pens…Yea, for me!" She smiled and winked at the brunette before she moved toward the bed, having already washed her face and brushed her teeth, pajamas on, and readjusted her locks that were in a casually cute, loose bun, "…he said it was the steering wheel…a tiny, _black_ steering wheel, right?" She kneeled on the bed, crawling towards Olivia and sitting on her knees.

Olivia laughed and pulled the covers up now, turning onto her side to face Alex. "Yeah, the Legos steering wheel. He said he had it this afternoon when they were playing after they got back from Southampton and that he thinks Isabel has a stockpile somewhere because he's missing some other things—wheels, some of those little men, a toy hammer, a drill and—"

"OK…got it…a lot of missing items…" Alex smiled, moving to tuck her feet beneath the covers and rolling over on her right side to face the brunette. "We might have a little detective on our hands, Liv…maybe he'll follow in his gorgeous Mama's footsteps?" Alex inched her body closer now, the two now just inches away from each other.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure I'd agree to that…our baby boy? In the line of danger? A mother's worst nightmare," Olivia smiled.

Alex's grin lit up the entire room—the sincerity, the comfort, the love. "I know, Liv…they should all be Peace Corp volunteers, and have safe jobs like bakers, and teachers…"

"And candlestick makers?" Olivia laughed. She placed her hand on the blonde's waist clenching firmly before moving it around to hold her backside. "That trip was amazing, Al… _absolutely_ amazing…thank you for taking me to Paris and showing me how beautiful it is…"

Alex's gaze didn't leave her wife's as she took a deep breath, smiling, "With pleasure, my baby…thank you for showing me the excitement and enthusiasm that you did. It was like I was seeing Paris through completely different eyes this time…"

"Better eyes?" Olivia smiled, moving even closer, her mouth now hovering in front of the blonde's.

Alex nodded, "Oh, yeah…much better eyes…those curious, adventure-seeking, ever-loving brown eyes that kill me every time, Olivia…every time…"

They both leaned in for a kiss, not quite touching yet, their warm breath lingering in front of the other, a slow enjoyment before the brunette moved closer still and pressed her lips to her wife's, breathing in deeply, slowly as their mouths worked together, light, gentle tongue stroking, tasting, enjoying.

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned, pulling away slowly, eyes still closed, "…and thank you, God, for this mouth…" Olivia opened her eyes and smiled.

Alex only smiled, "Well if we're being thankful for certain body parts…thank you for your magical fingers…"

"Is that all?" Olivia fluttered her eyelashes.

Alex shook her head, "You know what else I'm grateful for, Olivia…that ass, those jugs…but…I can see so much in your eyes, Babe…always in your eyes…" Alex looked into her wife's eyes as though studying them, her eyes tearing. "I can read you so well just by looking into those beautiful brown eyes, Liv…everything you're feeling, what you want to say…"

Olivia felt the lump forming in her throat and swallowed hard, nodding, the sting of tears in her eyes as she cupped her wife's jaw with her hand, "I know, Babe…" she whispered, "…and with your eyes, too…"

Alex reached around her wife and wrapped her arm around her, hiking her leg over the brunette's legs as they held each other firmly.

After a few moments, Olivia could feel Alex's body jostling. The brunette pulled away to look at her and Alex threw her head backward, her mouth open in a cackling laugh.

"What, babe?" Olivia smiled, not able to keep from joining her wife in laughter.

"Jeez, my parents looked rough tonight, didn't they, Liv?"

Olivia began giggling, as well, "They did…but…seven days with all three of our babies, non-stop, would wear us out, too…you know it would…" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah…you're right…" Alex pulled Olivia closer, her laughter having subsided.

"I wanted to lick my palm and smooth that piece of hair that was sticking up on your mother's head so badly, Babe…it took every ounce of self-control not to…" Olivia declared in all seriousness.

Alex began laughing again, "Me, too!" she squealed, giggles taking over once again. "She would have been so embarrassed if we did that, Liv…my mother and her hair…a _literal_ hands-off topic…"

Alex turned her head to the left and then back to face her wife, "What time is it?"

Olivia lifted herself up slightly to look behind Alex at the alarm clock, "Um…it's…" Olivia squinted, "Jesus, I can't even read it…I think I need glasses to see far now, too, Babe…"

Alex began laughing again as she disentangled herself from the brunette and lay on her back turning her head to view the glowing blue numbers, "One-thirty…"

"Mmm…hey Al…" Olivia wanted to see if her wife remembered and there was only one way to find out.

"Yeah, Liv…" Alex's voice was relaxed, content.

"Do you still want to know?"

"Hmmm…know what, Babe?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember _what_ , Olivia?"

"That wine was really good at _Le Cinq_ , wasn't it?"

A few moments of contemplation, the blonde obviously putting the pieces together. Alex sat up now, propping herself up on her right elbow.

"What did I say or do this time, Olivia?

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, her body shaking as she tried to hold in her smile. She shook her head.

"Tell me, Liv!" Alex moved forward and began tickling her wife, pinching her sides firmly knuckling her waist, grabbing at her underarms. "What did I _say_?"

Olivia shook her head even more adamantly.

Alex's tickling grope-fest continued.

"Ooooh, yeah, Baby…touch me…" the brunette joked. "Yeah, like that…"she laughed.

"Olivia!" the blonde was exasperated. "Tell me what I said!" Alex hovered her hand over the brunette's right breast, "I _will_ pinch your nipple…"

"Oh, don't tease me, Babe…empty threats…but that would hurt so good…do it..."

"Yeah, you'd like that…how about I put your tooth brush in the toilet?"

"Thanks to your hoarding, I have another…" Olivia retorted, still laughing.

Olivia could see Alex's wheels turning, her mind trying to think of something to do to get her wife to tell her.

Olivia offered, "The answer is _no_ , by the way…"

Alex closed her eyes, "But I don't know the question…" She opened her eyes again, still propped on her elbow.

" _You're_ the one who asked it…with your very own mouth, with your very own mind…you know…I think you have might have some blackout issues, Al…" Olivia giggled, Alex digging her fingers in again.

Alex stopped and obviously decided on a different route. " _Please_ , Olivia…" Alex said softly, moving closer and lifting her leg over the brunette's waist, kissing her neck gently, obviously deciding that seduction was the most effective route to go in this situation.

"We should get to sleep…" Olivia moved onto her back and pulled the sheet up to her waist. "We've missed a full night, Al…"

Like lightning, Olivia felt it—the firmness of the stuffing, the smoothness of the 1,000-count Egyptian cotton fabric that smelled of her wife's hair and perfume, the tingling on her nose, mouth, and forehead as her wife's pillow made contact with her face. "Alex!"

Alex now moved to straddle the brunette, hands hovering just over her now-peaked nipples, her wife's porcelain digits in the shape of pinching lobster claws. Even with playful teasing, the brunette could be so easily turned on by her wife.

"Tell me _now_ and I won't do what I'm about to do…"

"And you think this is a _deterrent_?" Olivia smiled "Seems more like a benefit to me…" The brunette smiled, "You could try that crying thing you do with the kids…" Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

Alex placed her hands on her wife's breasts, anyway, getting in a good feel before she swiftly climbed off and moved to her side, putting her back to the brunette, "Goodnight, Liv…"

Olivia lay for a few seconds in the low light, smiling before she moved up behind Alex and placed her hand on her back, fingernails lightly scraping down the center of the silky fabric in between her wife's shoulder blades. She moved in closer and whispered, "You asked me if I had ever had someone stick their thingy in my butt…"

The brunette felt the blonde freeze up in front of her and then felt the blonde's body shaking, her laughter increasing within seconds. "I didn't say it like _that_ , did I?"

"No, Al…you used the correct, technical lingo, as usual…you asked me if I'd ever done anal…"

A few seconds passed.

"And you haven't?"

"No, Babe…you said I must have had offers and I _have_ had a few, in the past…as I'm more than sure you have with this fine, heart-shaped beautifulness…" Olivia clenched the blonde's backside lovingly before she wrapped her arm around her wife, placing her hand flat on her belly as Alex placed her hands on top of the brunette's, "How about you?" Olivia kissed her back.

"Never…things should come _out_ of there, not go _in_ …" Alex's body shook again.

"I agree completely…" Olivia declared.

"Well…I'm glad we agree on that, Babe…"

"We do…" Olivia squeezed her wife's stomach more firmly now. "Well, that's settled, even if you don't remember…" Olivia smiled.

Alex yawned, letting out a moan at the end. "I'm tired, Babe…"

"Me, too, Al…let's go to sleep…see you tomorrow…"

"See you tomorrow…I love you, Liv…"

Olivia took a deep breath and pressed her forehead to her wife's back, breathing in her scent, as she closed her eyes, still holding her firmly. "I love you, too. Goodnight, Babe."

… … … … … …

 _September 2015_

"Good boy, Theo…now _F_ sharp, _G, F_ sharp, _D_ …" she demonstrated. "Make sure you say the notes, Baby…" Alex smiled down at her son, his little face concentrating on the keys in front of him, his little tongue sticking out.

Theo did the same, albeit slower, but it was perfect. They had begun lessons two and a half months prior, when they returned from Paris, and the blonde practiced with their son every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday for now, just to see if he enjoyed it and wanted to continue.

"You got it, Theo!" Alex cooed. "Now, let's try the left hand with a rhythm, _A…A…A…A_ …she pressed the key slowly with her left hand, "…then we can slowly add in the rhythm with your right…" Alex demonstrated how it would sound when put all together.

"I like it, Mommy! It sounds so beautiful!" Theo beamed, clapping his hands.

Alex felt her eyes prick with tears. She leaned over and kissed her son's forehead gently, "I'm glad, Baby…" She pulled away from their brunette boy, "We're a good team, my little Beethoven…you ready, Theo? You do the right hand and I'll do the left for now…"

Theo nodded, smiling happily.

He loved playing the piano with her. And she loved the fact that he seemed so enthralled with it.

Olivia had called her, Tuesday night of the previous week when the blonde had to work a little later than usual, to try and get Alex to calm him down because of how upset their little boy had been over the fact that they wouldn't be able to have their lesson. Olivia had said that he actually couldn't stop crying. It wasn't that he _wouldn't_ , but he just _couldn't._ His body was so overwhelmed with sadness at not being able to have that special bonding time with Alex that he didn't know how to deal with his disappointment. Up until that evening, she hadn't missed a teaching session.

She had talked with him on the phone, talking him down, talking him through his cries, and promised a double lesson at the next session.

She looked down to find their son still playing the same rhythm, her own left hand subconsciously playing the accompaniment with him, the piano playing ingrained in her being. Theo stopped playing and looked up, smiling at his brunette mother who had entered from the laundry room, girls in tow.

"We're going upstairs, Al…all OK here?" Olivia stood at the separation between the kitchen and living room, having just come from the laundry room. The girls were on either side of the brunette—Grace with her left thumb in her mouth, right with her with her fingers in the holes on the plastic laundry basket that her mother was holding in her arms, and Isabel clutching Olivia's hamstrings with both hands, shoving her slightly. Her wife was wearing her gray yoga pants and a fitted black hoodie, her loose chestnut locks in a ponytail, and she looked absolutely amazing.

"Go, Mama! We have work!"

Olivia laughed, "Take it easy, Izzie…"

Isabel continued to push the brunette, Olivia inching her way forward, their blue-eyed girl's voice squeaking, "We going to make da bed! And…" her face became serious, "…we going to make it good, like you like it, Mommy…" Isabel's expression then changed to glee and she began laughing hysterically.

Olivia smirked, "I told them that Mommy likes the beds _just so_ and we were gonna learn the 'Mommy Way' to make their beds…you'll be able to bounce a quarter on it…" The brunette winked at her wife.

"Oh, thanks so much, Liv…" Alex said monotone. "Just call me Genghis…"

"Sounds beautiful, by the way, Babe…the music…" Olivia winked at her wife, smiled at Theo, and then looked down at her girls, "…ready babies? Ready to go fold some clothes and make some beds?"

"Yeah!" they both cheered.

"We'll get started on Theo's homework after this…he has four subjects this weekend, Liv…"

Alex watched as Olivia's face dropped. The brunette had already complained about the amount of homework their first grade son had. Every weekend it was at least four hours' worth of work and every evening at least two. The brunette said she wanted to have a conference with his new teacher, Miss Madison, about the amount and necessity of so much work, but Alex had talked her out of it and told her to just wait a little while longer and see how it goes."

"We'll be down soon, Al…let's go girls!"

OOO

Olivia smiled at her wife again and the girls ran ahead of her, already down the hallway and bounding up the stairs.

By the time they reached the top, they were already in their room.

Olivia entered behind them. "OK…let's do Gracie's bed first…step one is we take the fitted sheet from the basket…" Olivia took out the elasticized sheet, warm and fresh from the dryer.

"What's da fitted seet, Mama?" Isabel asked.

"Dat one, Izzie!" Grace pointed at the sheet in Olivia's hands. "She's holding it!"

"Yes, this one, Izzie…it has this rubber on it…see?" Olivia held the sheet out for the girls to inspect.

"Mmm, hmmm…Gacie? Do you see it?" Isabel asked, pointing.

"Yes!" she spouted excitedly. "I see…I have my eyes…" She pointed to each eye with her index finger and then looked at Isabel as though her patience was wearing thin—a look Olivia had seen many times in her wife.

Olivia laughed, "Be nice, girls…OK…" Olivia began putting it on, corner by corner, "… _this_ part, Mommy likes _really_ tight when we make _our_ bed, so we have to…" Olivia tugged firmly on the top left corner before going to the bottom right and doing the same, "…pull it really well," she grunted.

They watched on, fascinated. It was almost as if they were as mesmerized as their blonde mother by a well-made bed. Olivia began laughing harder as she watched their awe-stricken expressions.

"OK…then we put the flat sheet on…this is the one we tuck…the one that has to be folded and tucked to perfection…" Olivia cupped her mouth with one hand, as though telling a secret, "…or else someone named _Mommy_ gets cranky…like _The Princess and the Pea_ …"

The girls giggled.

"OK…" Olivia proceeded to fold and tuck the remainder of the sheet and then put the pale pink bedspread on top. "You two, put the pillow cases on like I showed you last weekend, OK?"

"OK, Mama…" Grace agreed.

Both girls began to put their own pillow cases on their pillows, their porcelain, rosy-cheeked faces filled with concentration. They were one month shy of being four years old, having already been accepted and enrolled in the same preschool as Theo had attended the previous year, but they wanted to learn so badly. They wanted to help with everything these days. And if they wanted to learn, Olivia and Alex decided and had agreed, wholeheartedly, that they would teach them.

"There you go, girls! Excellent job!" Olivia declared proudly.

"Do you want me to help you two with Izzie's bed?" Olivia stood with her hands on her hips.

"No, Mama we will do it…" Grace said, motioning for her mother to sit down.

Olivia laughed once again and then sat in the tiny chair next to the girls' closet, folding her arms on top of her knees, the chair dwarfing her greatly. It creaked under her weight and, fearing it might collapse, she then moved to the huge purple beanbag chair instead. She watched as Grace and Isabel worked together to make the bed, smiling at them and encouraging them the whole time. In the end, it was loose—fixed and complete—but more than a few bumps, loose spots, and wrinkles.

"Excellent job, ladies! Kisses for a job well done?"

The girls ran toward her and threw themselves on top of her, peppering her face with slobbery kisses, which the brunette enjoyed every spit-filled minute of.

"OK…help your mama up…" Olivia reached her hands out and the girls pulled, Olivia using her leg strength to get the job done, but making the girls feel a sense of accomplishment, anyway. "OK…let's fold the clothes…"

They moved to the bed and Olivia lifted the basket and placed it on Isabel's bed. The basket only had t-shirts and underwear in it—two easy things to begin their _neat-folding-laundry-obsession_ that their blonde mother had. Olivia sat on the edge of Isabel's bed, the girls joining her in sitting, and then the brunette dumped the basket of warm clothes on top before setting the basket down on the floor.

"OK…let Mama show you how to fold a t-shirt." Olivia took a tiny white T-shirt and shook it out and then folded it once and then twice, demonstrating, and then set it on an empty space on the bed. "See?" She then took a small pair of cotton underwear and shook it out, as well. "These, we just straighten out and pile up…like this…" She demonstrated with two pairs. "Got it, Babies?"

They nodded.

"OK…do your thing…" she encouraged.

The girls took over the remainder of the laundry on the bed, following the brunette's directions to a T. The doorbell rang downstairs just as Grace folded the last t-shirt, two neat piles having been made.

"OK…let's put them in the drawers, OK? You know where they go?"

They nodded again and opened the appropriate drawers, placing the items inside, and then closing them again.

"Hey…" Olivia said, smiling at her girls and holding both of her hands up.

They approached her smiling and hit her hands with a high-five, grinning back enthusiastically.

"Good job, my sweethearts!" She pulled them to her and they hugged her tightly back.

"Liv?" Alex's voice called from just downstairs in the foyer.

"Yeah, Babe?" Olivia called back, pulling away. "Hey, Babies…put the basket in the bathroom," she directed the girls quietly.

"Jonathan's here…you need to come down here…"

Olivia stood. _What was happening?_ She exited the girls' room just as they were coming back from the bathroom, "Let's go down, girls…"

They went ahead of her and she heard Isabel shout, "Kimberly!" before she even reached halfway down the steps. Approaching the last step, she saw Jonathan standing there, his face unreadable—pale and flustered, yet smiling and animated.

"Casey's in labor…I brought Kim by—"

"Go, go, go!" Olivia shooed him. "We've got it taken care of…you get that sexy wife of yours to the hospital!"

"Good luck, Johnny…" Alex leaned forward and hugged her brother firmly and then pulled away, "Now, go! We've got it! Text and call about _any_ news, OK?"

"Will do, Sis…"

And he was gone—out the door and into the running car. They waved at Casey and then he pulled away from the curb and headed down the street, wheels screeching in the process. Olivia walked up behind her wife and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Another baby…" Olivia said softly against Alex's ear.

"Yep…another Cabot…"

Alex turned and Olivia put her hands on her wife's hips before leaning in and kissing her quickly.

"We can never have too many of those…" Olivia smiled.

"They're gonna text and call when there's any news…it's…" Alex looked at her watch, "…three now so we can have dinner at about five-thirty, just in case the baby comes, then we can put jackets on the kids and then head over to the hospital and just visit for a few minutes? They'll call—"

Olivia smiled at the excitement in her wife's voice, "Or text…I heard…" The brunette moved a stray lock of hair behind the blonde's ear. God Alex looked irresistibly cute—that messy ponytail and those trademark black glasses so appealing in this moment of utter excitement. Olivia looked down in between them at her wife's lavender, long-sleeved V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. She looked back into those blue eyes, "Sounds good to me…"

"Theo's doing his homework, I already helped him with spelling and now we're working on math…would you believe that one of his words is _conglomerate_?"

The two women began walking down the hallway to the kitchen, the girls running ahead of them.

"Alex…don't get me started… _really_? _Conglomerate_? He's five…"

They entered the kitchen and the three girls hopped on chairs at the kitchen table and began to make pictures with white paper and crayons already spread out on top.

Olivia folded her arms and moved to stand in front of their son. "Theo…do you know what a _conglomerate_ is?" Olivia asked, feeling her brow furrow as she waited.

Without looking up, he claimed calmly, "It's a rock made up of particles of different sizes…" He continued working on a math problem, writing the answer to six plus four on the paper in front of him with impeccably neat handwriting.

Olivia's jaw dropped open.

"Don't be shocked…we looked it up together on a kid's dictionary website…" Alex smiled.

Olivia took the top of Theo's head into both hands and pulled his head back and kissed his forehead firmly, "My rock star vocabulary boy!"

Theo smiled broadly as the brunette sat down to his left.

Alex took a seat to the right of Theo now, their boy at the head, having come from getting a bowl of grapes from the refrigerator for the kids and she and Olivia to snack on.

The blonde was looking at Theo's paper, but Olivia could tell she wasn't really seeing it. She watched her wife for a moment and when Alex didn't look up, the brunette decided to get her attention.

"Al?"

Alex looked up now, "Yeah, Liv…?" Alex reached for a bunch of grapes and tore a small cluster from the larger one.

"Everything will be fine…"Olivia reached across the table and tapped it before turning her palm face up.

Alex smiled and reached over now, interlacing her fingers with the brunette's. "I know…it's just…labor can be a scary thing…you know it…I know it…"

"It's Casey's second…Jonathan's been there before…they were five minutes from the hospital when they left here."

"I'm glad they live closer now and that he swallowed his pride and talked to my parents about the money…"

"Me, too, Babe…" Olivia smiled, caressing her wife's fingers gently as she continued to hold her hand. "They'll call to tell us the good news and well throw the kids in the car and go see them, OK?"

Alex nodded, chewing and looking down at the empty stem in her other hand.

Olivia leaned forward, dipping her head slightly to get her wife to look at her.

Alex looked at her, smirking.

"Right?" Olivia repeated.

"Right, Liv…always right, Babe…"

… … … … … …

Around seven-thirty, they finally received the call they had been waiting all afternoon and part of the evening for.

"It's another girl!" Alex cheered, depressing the end icon on her phone.

"Yeah!" Olivia joined in, hugging her wife.

Before they knew it, everyone was up and hugging everyone—Theo and his mothers, Kimberly and Grace, Grace and Theo, etc. The kids didn't know why they were doing it but were, rather, just enjoying the jovial, hug-filled atmosphere.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out in a wide smile, "Her name is Katherine Elise, after our mother and Katie…he said they'll call her Katie for short…" Alex's voice caught and Olivia witnessed her eyes tear. She cleared it and smiled, "We're aunts again!" She pulled Olivia into another hug and held her tightly, the brunette returning the embrace.

"I know, Baby…"

Alex pulled away, "Jonathan said she looks like the spitting image of a Cabot…so far blue eyes, blonde hair…he says her nose is just like mine…"

"Hmmm…outnumbered…but with a nose like yours…she must be beautiful…" Olivia smiled. "But what a wonderful clan—the Cabot clan—to be outnumbered by…" Olivia patted her wife's hips and leaned forward kissing her gently before pulling away, "Get our jackets on, Babe?"

"Absolutely…"Alex smiled, her evident excitement virtually brimming over.

"Kids?"

They all looked at Olivia and Alex.

"Let's get our jackets and shoes on…we're going to see our new cousin…and _your_ new sister!" she said to Kimberly.

The kids cheered their pleasure as they moved to the laundry room to get their shoes and jackets that Alex had placed there earlier, for a quick departure.

They were about to visit a new addition to their already full-of-love family. And Olivia couldn't be happier.

… … … … … …

 **A/N:**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for not getting a chapter out in a little over a week. As some of you know, I just started back teaching a little over a week ago. So, getting back into the swing of things (teaching and writing) has been difficult.**

 **But, the good news...I am house sitting for my parents and writing is what I'll be doing while I'm there!**

 **I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter; the conversation about Alex's comment…back home again and the piano teaching; Olivia and the girls and their "domestication"; Theo's homework…jeez…Casey and Jonathan's new arrival!**

 **Beginning in chapter 17, it will move forward a year a chapter and, perhaps a year every two chapters. I have a goal in mind and will stick to it;)**

 **But it won't end soon, so, still good times left with my favorite pair!**

 **Thank you, as always, for reading and I would love to hear what you thought!**

 **Patricia**


	17. Perfection Has Its Imperfections

_**Note:**_

 _ **Theo 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Grade 7 years old**_

 _ **Twins 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Grade Just turned 6**_

 _Chapter Seventeen:_

 _Perfection Has Its Imperfections_

 _(Beginning of October)_

AAA

"All these conferences, Liv…" Alex removed the towel that was wrapped around her head and began towel-drying her long, blonde locks.

"I know…Izzie and Gracie's this morning and Theo's this afternoon…" Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and began slipping on her black ankle boots.

"We should go out for dinner tonight, just to make things easier…maybe Indian?"

Olivia began laughing, "I don't know why that suggestion still makes me think of my _experience_ that one time…we've had it so many times since then but my mind always returns to that wonderful experience in the bathroom at the beach house." She stood now and adjusted her black blazer before moving to the bureau mirror and smoothing her hair down, tapping her lips together and giving herself a duck face look as she looked at her reflection.

"Olivia?" Alex smirked. "Are you ready for your close-up?" Alex laughed.

"Gotta look good…for my wife…"

"Uh, huh…and Miss Madison?"

Olivia threw her an exasperated look, "Alex…come on, Baby…My only goal is to look good for my gorgeous wife..Alexandra Benson-Cabot..." Olivia smiled at her wife in the reflection of the mirror.

Miss Madison had been Theo's first grade teacher and was now the twins' first grade teacher. She was a gorgeous twenty-eight year old that greatly resembled Heidi Klum and, because of that, Alex was absolutely sensitive when they had to meet with her regarding the children. Olivia claimed that she thought the young blonde educator was " _meh"_ , as she put it, the brunette saying her forehead was too high and her frame too skinny to be appealing, but Alex knew that her wife _did_ find the teacher attractive, and that made the attorney more jealous than she cared to admit.

"Well, Babe…" Alex moved up behind her wife, still wrapped in a large bath towel, "…mission accomplished…you look absolutely beautiful..." She kissed the brunette's neck softly, tongue darting out. "Gorgeous…even if it's not just for me…"

Olivia moaned and tilted her head to the side. "You're delusional, Alex…"

"Maybe you should button one more button, Liv…unless you _want_ others to look?"

Olivia opened her eyes, and looked unyieldingly at her wife in their reflection of the mirror, the brunette's expression taken aback slightly, "Alex…really? What is going _on_ with you?" Olivia began buttoning one more button on her gray silk blouse, now only one button—the one at her neck—remaining unfastened. "There…satisfied?" Olivia adjusted her gray blazer, "I feel like a nerd now…and _really_ constricted…"

"Perfect, then…" Alex smirked, "…and I am absolutely satisfied, Baby…" Alex kissed her neck once more and then pulled away and moved to her lingerie drawer.

"I can't find my backpack…" a little voice announced from the doorway.

Both ladies looked in the direction of the sweet voice to find Theo standing there, crisp, white Oxford on, khaki pants, navy cardigan over it, his thick hair parted on the side.

"Hey, Baby…let's go look for it…" Olivia held her hand out and walked toward the door, Theo taking it. "I'll be downstairs, Al…"

"OK, Liv…I'll just be another few minutes. Seven-thirty, right?"

Olivia nodded.

OOO

Theo looked up at her with those big blues eyes, "I think Izzie has it, Mama…"

"What makes you say that, Theo?"

They walked down the hallway and into his room, Olivia beginning to look around, behind dressers, under the bed, in the closet.

"Because she was wearing it last night and had all her dollies in it. She said she was playing vacation."

Olivia smiled, remembering their little blue-eyed girl with her glittery pink sunglasses on, a backpack on, little sundress on, her blonde hair in two long, ponytails. She even had a bottle of water in her hand and an old, dated street map of Manhattan that Alex had given her. Olivia asked her where she was going and their little girl had told her she was going to California and asked if Olivia wanted to come. As adorable as that was, her son was probably right. Isabel probably did have it somewhere. "Well, let's check…"

They exited Theo's room, together, Olivia turning the light off before they left, and headed down the hallway to Isabel and Grace's room.

"Hey girls…almost ready?"

"Yes, Mama," Grace answered, picking up her own Frozen backpack from her bed before tightening the elastic on her hair band, causing the back to poof up. They had already dressed the girls and fixed their hair—Grace with one ponytail, Isabel with two—and already, both of their girls' hair-dos were coming undone. By the end of the day, when they were picked up from school, their hair had usually both come completely out of their morning hairstyle or the clips, barrettes, and elastics were barely hanging on. They were incredibly active throughout the day, so their teacher had told the ladies, and it was extremely difficult to keep their hair neat and looking like it had when first brushed and fixed.

"Where's Isabel, Gracie?"

"She's in the bathroom…"

Olivia proceeded to remove Grace's hair from her ponytail to readjust it, "Theo…check the closet…"

Dutifully, their little boy went into the closet, pulled the long string the girls had to turn the light on, the brunette watching as he looked around.

"See it?"

He came out shaking his head, "No…but I know she has it…"

"Gracie, have you seen Theo's backpack? Izzie had it last night…"

Grace nodded her head as Olivia secured the pink elastic back on her ponytail.

"Where is it, Baby?" Olivia knelt down in front of Grace, holding her hips.

"I think it's in the garage. I saw Izzie go out there, wearing it."

 _In the garage? By herself?_ They'd have to talk to her about that. Olivia moved to the doorway. "Go on downstairs, guys…sit on the sofa until Mommy and I come down, OK?"

Theo and Grace nodded and Olivia moved into the hallway and went into the kid's bathroom. Peering around the corner, she saw Isabel, flushing the toilet, watching as it went down.

Olivia moved to her daughter, "Izzie?"

Olivia looked at the toilet, as well, as their blue-eyed daughter tried to flush again, the water not having gone down yet. Floating at the top of the water in the toilet was a humongous clump of toilet paper. Isabel closed the lid quickly, obviously trying to hide the evidence.

"Isabel…" Olivia warned as she lifted the lid, the toilet paper and water rising up to the rim, threatening to spill. Thank God, it began retreating just before it began to spill over. "Remember Mommy and I told you not to use so much, Baby…it'll clog the toilets…" She reached for her daughter's hand, "Come on…let's go…"

"I have to wash my hands, Mama…"

"OK…quickly…" Olivia waited while Isabel took her time, turning the faucet on, pumping some blueberry hand soap into her hand, lathering up like there wasn't any rush. The brunette looked at her watch, _7:08_. "Come on, Isabel…we have to go…"

"I'm almost done…" She rinsed her hands and then stood, dripping on the floor, water still running, looking like she didn't know what to do.

Olivia reached around her and turned the water off and then grabbed the face towel on the ring and handed it to her. "Isabel, do you know where your brother's backpack is? You had it last night…"

Isabel shook her head, her eyes displaying pure guilt—that feisty sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Izzie…Theo needs his backpack for school…it has his work in it…is it in the garage?"

"No, Mama…"

"Let's go look…come on…" Olivia held her hand out and Isabel bypassed it, walking past her mother and exiting the bathroom. Olivia turned the light off and turned to follow her downstairs, but not before looking down the hallway and through the door of the master bedroom at her wife, who was dressed in a tight, black skirt suit, slipping on her other black pump, her hair down and parted in the middle, glasses on, and looking as incredible as ever.

Olivia smiled at her wife, the two catching eyes, and then proceeded to move to the top of the stairs, quickly descending them, Isabel already out of sight.

Olivia walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen, and saw Isabel coming back in from the garage, Theo's khaki canvas backpack in hand. "Isabel, I thought you said you didn't have it. Did you lie to Mama?"

"No…I didn't take it…Gracie took it…"

Olivia took a deep breath and pursed her lips, "It's not good to lie, Izzie…"

"I'm not lying!" she yelled, blue eyes blazing before running down the hallway and straight into Alex's upper thighs, hugging the blonde's legs tightly.

"What happened?" her wife questioned. She squatted down, taking Isabel's waist in her hands, "Izzie?"

"I didn't lie! Gracie took it!" Isabel threw herself into Alex's chest.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her daughter and threw Olivia very confused look. "Liv?"

Olivia walked up to her wife and daughter and folded her arms, "Isabel…blaming your sister for something you did is not OK…"

Isabel continued to cry against her blonde mother but she didn't say anything.

Olivia looked over and saw little Grace's face streaming with tears, her own backpack on, hands in her lap, watching the drama unfold. "Your sister is crying, Izzie…you upset her by saying that she took the backpack…"

Isabel removed her face from her mother's bosom and turned, looking at her sister on the sofa. Slowly, she walked toward her and climbed onto the sofa, taking Grace in a tender hug and kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry, Gracie…for saying you took Theo's backpack…"

Olivia couldn't help her own emotions. They had always told the kids that, when they apologize, they needed to say why they were sorry.

Alex sidled up next to her and bumped hips with her.

"I'll tell you later…" Olivia smiled at the blonde, her eyes dipping down to her glistening mauve lips before returning to those cerulean eyes.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep…let's go…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia focused on the papers in her hands, her eyes skimming over them. "So…you think there's a problem?" Olivia handed the papers to Alex and then looked at Grace and Isabel who were in the reading center, sitting on a tiny sofa, looking through books. Being that all three kids now attended the same elementary school, Theo's teacher had offered to watch him early, saying it was no bother, at all, giving him a few jobs before school started that he could help her with.

"I'm not sure…but I sense that there is a bit of a disconnect there…as you know from our previous meeting, we tested her IQ and she's well above average. In fact, she's well above average, with score of a one-thirty…"

Olivia smirked at Alex and then looked back at the teacher.

"But when she's asked to follow directions, she has trouble following them, especially if there are more than three directions in a row…"

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"For example…if I said…take your books from your back pack, then put your backpack on your hook, then put your lunch on the lunch counter, then sit on the story carpet, she tends to get lost after the second direction and I'll find her in the hallway or sitting at her table or getting a drink of water or looking at a book from her backpack…"

"She's sort of been acting a little more defiant lately…so maybe it's a phase?" Olivia offered.

Miss Madison nodded slowly, "It _is_ possible…in fact…I just wanted to meet with you to tell you of some concerns I have noticed in the past two months since Isabel and Grace have been with me. It very well could just be a personality issue, but it also could be a language processing issue or a developmental issue that should be watched and then addressed."

"OK…" Alex said softly.

Olivia could see the angst in her wife's face. She reached over and placed her hand on top of the blonde's. Alex looked up and smiled meekly.

"And Grace? How is Gracie doing?" Alex returned her gaze to the teacher.

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary in Grace. Very intelligent girl but she's very quiet in class, always observing, always watching others, studying them…learning from them…"

"That's Gracie…since she was a baby…" Olivia smiled at Alex, her wife's face suddenly drawn.

The teacher continued, "Although, she doesn't seem to like it when Isabel has trouble following those directions. It's almost as if she doesn't want to see her sister get in trouble…" Miss Madison leaned forward, obviously sensing Alex's change in demeanor, "I don't think you should worry just yet, Mrs. Benson-Cabot…I just wanted you to be aware that it was happening. I'll keep my eye on her and we can meet again in about a month…how does that sound?"

Alex nodded and Olivia squeezed her hand.

"Sounds good…call us?"

"Of course…"

The three stood just as the eight o'clock bell rang. They shook hands with the teacher and then kissed their girls goodbye, moving to the doors just as a stream of other children came into the classroom, most following the morning directions immediately. Olivia and Alex stood by the door, watching their girls, both moving to the backpacks that had been placed on the top of one of the tables for the conference, both beginning to follow the morning procedures.

Olivia was curious as to whether Isabel would follow through with all of the tasks but she didn't want to appear to hover. "Babe…let's go…" Olivia offered.

Alex stood there, staring at Isabel.

"Alex…?" Olivia dipped her head to make eye contact with her wife, "You ready?"

"Yeah, Liv…" She tried another smile, failing miserably. "Let's go…"

… … … … … …

The ladies went to work and then had their conference with Theo's teacher that afternoon, the girls in tow, all three coloring at one of the craft tables in the second grade classroom. Theo's teacher, Mrs. Spicer, raved about Theo, saying he was the smartest, most in-tune student in the classroom. Social skills on point, his desire to succeed in everything he did more than evident in his every day actions.

Even though it had been good news after their conference earlier that morning, Olivia knew that Isabel's issue was still weighing heavily on her blonde wife's mind. She could see it in her face at the Indian restaurant they had chosen to dine at around six that evening.

"Thank you…" Alex thanked the waiter, handing him her menu, and he left the table.

Olivia moved the glasses of milk closer to the kids and opened their straws for them, Alex's eyes on the cell phone in her hand. "Alex? Something from work?"

"Just another teacher, a fellow attorney, asking a question about grading term papers…" Alex placed her phone back into her purse—a no technology rule already having been made amongst the ladies and also one they would enforce in the future with the kids.

"Al?"

Alex's blue eyes burned into brown. Olivia knew that look all too well. There was so much on her wife's mind.

"Talk at home?"

Alex's face softened, "Of course, Liv…always…"

Olivia smiled back and then turned to Theo, "Theo…did you learn anything new in school today?"

Theo, chewing on a crispy papadum and dipping it into more of the spicy green dip, pure pleasure on his face, declared, "Mrs. Spicer let me sharpen all the pencils this morning and then she gave me a reward ticket for fifteen free minutes on the computer…one of our words on the spelling list is _fabulous_ …what does that mean again?"

Alex smiled at her wife now, and took the answer, "It means unbelievably wonderful or beautiful…like…that's a _fabulous_ blouse you're wearing, Olivia…" She winked at her wife.

Alex's playful demeanor having returned, the remainder of dinner went well.

They returned home, Olivia helped Theo with his homework this time while Alex helped the girls with theirs, and then they bathed the kids before tucking them into bed and returning to the living room sofas around nine.

… … … … … …

Olivia lay on the sectional, her bare feet on the coffee table, Alex lying perpendicular, her head in the brunette's lap, her long legs along the length, feet hanging off the arm. They only had a dim lamp on. No TV on tonight. Just a quiet peace that filled the living room. Alex's eyes were closed as Olivia slowly stroked her wife's hair, lightly raking her fingernails along her scalp in the process. Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips to her wife's forehead, Alex moaning.

"You wanna talk, Al?"

Alex took a deep breath, her eyes closed. "It's a little surprising about Izzie, but it could be a number of things…I do realize that. She has trouble following through with directions here, too…"

"Yeah…this morning, she washed her hands and then just stood there with the water running, hands dripping…waiting…"

"I thought about it all day today, Liv…weighing the possibilities…thinking about Isabel's six years so far…part of me thinks it's completely her personality…then the other part of me thinks…what if it _is_ a learning disability or a cognitive delay or a processing issue? Like you said…she just stood there this morning, hands dripping all over…"

Olivia continued to stroke her wife's head and kissed her forehead once again. "I know, Babe…Isabel is so strong-willed…always has been…I had the same thoughts today…she just started real school and maybe it's just an adjustment for her…"

Alex sat up now, bending her legs to her right and holding herself up with her left arm, "Yeah…we always seem to think alike, Babe…" Alex's smile was evident even in the dimness of the living room.

"We always have, Al…"

"So…we wait and see?" Alex's hand found its way to Olivia's stomach, letting the backs of her fingers delicately caress her belly.

"I think that's the best way to go…" Olivia said softly, feeling her breath quicken just from her wife's motions.

Alex leaned in now, closer, and hovered, her mouth above the brunette's. "It's been a while…" she whispered.

"It has, Al…"

Alex slipped her hand beneath the fabric of the top of Olivia's loose silk pajamas, pressing the heel of her palm to her right breast, squeezing firmly as her mouth made contact with the brunette's.

Olivia sat up now, joining her wife, cupping Alex's face in her hands, their kiss intensifying, Alex's other hand already having made contact with her wife's other breast. Their breathing became labored as Alex's mouth found Olivia's pulse point, her mouth sucking softly, tongue exploring the flesh on her neck.

"Oh, Alex…Olivia whispered, moving her hands to Alex's backside, clutching firmly.

Alex moved to lay Olivia back now, moving on top of her, still kissing her neck and chest.

"Here?" Olivia breathed.

"Why not?" Alex questioned, placing kisses on Olivia's jaw line now.

Olivia began giggling, "Because…what if—"

Alex's hand found its way to Olivia's crotch, rubbing her firmly through her thin silk pajama bottoms, any thought of stopping now having quickly left her mind.

"That's what I thought…" Alex smiled, moving her hand to the top of the brunette's waistband now and dipping beneath the elastic waist.

"Alex…" Olivia lifted her hips up now as the blonde continued to stroke her lower lips firmly, the brunette sans underwear this evening. "Oh, God…like that, Babe…yeah…" she said softly.

Olivia facilitated the quickening of her pleasure, repeatedly lifting her hips as her wife stroked her lower lips, Alex's mouth having found her mouth again and enveloping her own in a plush, searing searching kiss. Olivia whimpered as her wife dipped two fingers inside, the brunette feeling her own core clench the blonde's fingers without further prompting.

Olivia was close now, riding her wife's fingers as they delved into her. Then, her thumb brushed the brunette's clit—a rapid, repetitive fluttering—and Olivia came undone, softly crying out into the blonde's neck as she rode out her climax beneath her—over so quickly, but so satisfying.

Olivia lay, smiling, her breathing erratic and quick, smiling. "Jesus, Alex…"

AAA

Alex propped herself up, elbows on either side of her wife, hips pressed to Olivia's, just watching as she came down, waiting for her breathing to even out. She leaned forward and kissed the warm, smooth skin in between the parted lapels of her pajama top, letting her tongue linger on the femininity of her cleavage.

Alex watched her wife, eyes still closed, and smiling. "You OK, Babe?"

Olivia nodded, "More than OK, Al…"

"Mommy?" a tiny voice questioned.

Alex knew it was Isabel without even looking. The blonde sat up quickly, removing herself from her wife, sitting on her knees, and adjusting her glasses. "Izzie?"

Their little blonde, blue-eyed six-year-old rounded the sofa, wearing her long pink nightgown, long, golden hair down. At that moment, as she had many times before, she saw her own image in the little girl standing in front of her, causing her heart to swell a million times its size.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Alex questioned as Isabel moved closer to stand in front of Alex before climbing into her blonde mother's lap, the attorney eyeing Olivia who was now moving to sit up, taking a deep breath from her recent release, as she adjusted her top, a couple of buttons having come undone.

Isabel rested her head against Alex's breast, her eyes filled with tears, looking directly at Olivia, "I'm sorry…"

"About what, Baby?" Alex knew full well what their little one was apologizing for, Olivia having told her about the situation that morning already, after they dropped the kids off, but she wanted to hear it from their daughter, nonetheless.

"About lying this morning…I took Theo's backpack…I put it in the car last night when I was playing…I put it in the back of the car for my vacation I was taking…"

Alex kissed Isabel's forehead and then pulled away, looking at her. "I'm glad you apologized, Baby…and that you admitted to lying…" She kissed her cheek softly.

"Mama?" Isabel continued to eye Olivia. "Are you mad at me?"

Alex saw her wife's face soften and relax now, her wide smile in the dim lamplight.

"No, Baby…like Mommy said…when you admit you were wrong and you're really and truly sorry…all is forgiven…OK?"

Isabel nodded and then climbed into Olivia's lap, the brunette holding her tightly and kissing her cheek gently.

… … … … … …

AAA

 _(Three Weeks Later)_

It was a _"Monsters and Undead"_ theme for the Halloween party to be held at the Benson-Cabot abode on this Halloween night. The party would occur and then parents would go trick-or-treating in the area with the children while the other adults held down fort at the townhouse. Any character that was dead or once dead or was a monster was acceptable—Melinda and Fin's idea for the theme of the party, and so Alex and Olivia were going as dead pageant contestants.

Alex placed her forefinger beneath her eye, patting a smoky gray eye shadow along the thin skin to appear dead, as she and Olivia were "sexy pageant corpses"— the idea they had already had for years, the couple not forgetting about the time Olivia was hit with the metal pole by a perp before their wedding, nor their promise of being together forever, inseparable, and having to have their cold, dead bodies pried from each other's arms.

Olivia appeared in the doorway and entered the bedroom now, giggling, "This feels wrong, Alex…so morbid…"

Olivia was wearing an ankle-length ivory evening gown, gathered sheer fabric only on one shoulder, the other bare, going as a dead Mrs. Beverly Hills, Alex a dead Mrs. Southampton, complete with sashes and tiaras, Olivia's hair in a French twist, Alex's in a low chignon. The brunette's make-up gave her the appearance of paleness, the color gone from her normally bronze face, a pale, nude lip color on, a few cuts, bruises, and stitches here and there. They both had used a white dusting powder on their faces and bodies to appear paler, the blonde not having to apply much, but Olivia's normally caramel complexion was now covered in a milky whiteness.

Somehow, even dead, Olivia looked amazingly gorgeous. Alex pulled back from the mirror now, wincing at the pull in her straining neck muscles. She had been having upper back and neck issues lately, and couldn't seem to get relief. Turning it left, hurt. Turning it right, hurt. Looking up and down hurt. Olivia had done what she could—massages, warm compresses, emu oil—but the blonde was still silently suffering.

Alex knew that it was stress-related. After all, she was holding a lot of tension inside and her neck and back had always taken the brunt of this worry in that particular area of her body. It had been that way since she first experienced this wonderful thing called stress. First time she felt it was when she was nine, the morning of the spelling bee at Southampton Elementary. She had woken up that morning, ready to go, all words memorized and reviewed, with excruciating pain. From that moment on, it was something she had always been subjected to.

Olivia had mentioned seeing a chiropractor, and Alex would probably soon make an appointment.

"Jeez, Liv…you look really good dead…" Alex brought her hand up to the back of her sore neck, rubbing and wincing, eyeing her baby blue, knee-length, strapless chiffon dress in the mirror—her chosen dress for her dead beauty queen ensemble.

"Your neck, Babe? Still?"

Alex nodded carefully, "Yeah…

Olivia came up behind the blonde and placed her soft, strong hands on Alex's neck, kneading firmly. Alex closed her eyes, tilting her head forward, relishing in the feel of her wife's touch.

"Fin, Melinda, and JJ are here…Munch, Cragen, and Maureen are here…Donnelly and her friend are here…Petrovsky called and said she can't make it…she's been battling a cold…so all we're waiting on is your brother, Casey and their two munchkins…" Olivia continued her rub-down and Alex felt her warm breath on her neck, "Better?" She placed her hands on the blonde's hips.

Alex nodded and opened her eyes, returning her gaze to the mirror, smiling, "Better, Babe…thank you…"

"Liz says she has some _Flexeril_ with her, if you want one…" Olivia began laughing again, "That would be an interesting show, Al…I've never seen you on muscle relaxers…" she winked.

"And you won't, Olivia…that's the last thing I want is to be all goofy and loopy around the kids and our friends. A glass of Chardonnay should do the trick, well enough…" she smiled.

"Suit yourself…" Olivia kissed her neck quickly, "I'll be downstairs…our Eddie Munster and Wednesday Addams and our competition and fellow beauty contestant, Miss Manhattan, are downstairs, too…they're carving pumpkins and making caramel apples with our guests.

Isabel was the character from The Addams Family, complete with a black, two-braided wig and little black dress. Theo was Eddie Munster. And little Grace wanted to follow her mother's leads and chose to be a tiny beauty queen, blonde, curly wig completing the look. When they were dressing her earlier, Alex and Olivia couldn't help but be slightly freaked out as to how much she resembled one of those little girls that got sucked into the pageants, stage mothers hovering, and the two ladies had agreed, wholeheartedly, that the child beauty pageant route was a path they would never take, however cute she looked.

"Aw…Liv…I didn't want to miss the apples and the carvings…I'll be down…give me five…" Alex smiled.

"OK…see you down there, Babe…" Olivia turned to leave, but then stopped, her hand on the door frame. She turned, "Oh, and Al…?"

"Yeah, Liv…"

"You look beautiful… _dead_ , but beautiful…my sexy corpse…" she winked and continued down the hallway, joining the festivities already in full swing.

… … … … … …

Fin and Melinda came as zombies, a four-year-old JJ one, as well. All three wore normal clothing, only ripped and ratty, with appropriate zombie make-up to match.

Liz and her "friend" Mona arrived with the blonde judge as Elvira and Mona as the bride of Frankenstein, both looking absolutely amazing. Casey and Jonathan and a two-year-old Katie and four-year-old Kimberly were a family of werewolves, complete with glued on facial fur and some more fake hair lining the wrists of their outfits, plastic fang teeth to boot. Munch was Doctor Frankenstein, himself, and Cragen and his wife Maureen only donned normal clothing on because of another event they were attending after the party.

Alex stood by the front door, having just handed out candy to a few trick-or-treaters, Theo helping her to choose a couple of pieces of candy to drop into the jack-o-lantern buckets of Raggedy Ann, a blue Power Ranger, and Barbie. They closed the door and the blonde put the bowl of candy on the console next to the staircase.

She turned to find Olivia coming back down the stairs with Grace in her arms, having had to readjust their little girl's wig and add a couple more bobby pins before they headed out to trick-or-treat, themselves.

Frankenstein Munch approached from the sitting room off of the atrium, glass of wine in hand and, when Grace saw him, she eyed him cautiously, those brown eyes studying him as she clutched the cleavage of Olivia's dress in her left hand and held the back of her mother's neck with the other, their little girl's mouth slightly parted in awe.

"Hey, Gracie…" he said softly, smiling and touching her left hand with his forefinger.

Within seconds, her face turned from curious to downright frightened, eyes tearing mercilessly as her mouth turned into a frown, cries escaping.

Grace buried her face into Olivia's chest, her sobs taking over her body.

"It's OK, Baby…" Olivia tried, smiling. "It's just your Uncle Munch…" Olivia rubbed her back soothingly and kissed next to her ear. "See?"

Grace pulled away now, looking at John again, trying to figure out if it really was him.

"It's me, Gracie…" he tried.

He tickled her under her chin and she smiled, reaching for his face and touching it lightly. She then brought her hand back and buried herself into her brunette mother's embrace, once again.

"She's tired…she gets cranky like her Mommy…"

"And her Mama…" Alex offered, reaching for Grace and placing her on the floor.

They were getting big and Alex kept telling Olivia that holding them like they did when they were babies needed to be let go of soon. Besides, they were going to begin throwing their backs out if they continued. The brunette was still working on it but it was hard—the nurturing side of her wanting them to be babies forever.

Olivia smirked at her wife—a silent understanding had.

The buffet food had been out for a while—turkey wrap wheels, bacon-wrapped sausages, pita and hummus, chips and dips, meatballs, a veggie tray with spinach dip, and various cookies and sweets, along with the caramel apples made at the beginning of the party. Everyone helped themselves throughout the party and the food had been consumed, wine had, good times shared.

It was seven-thirty when they decided to head out to trick-or-treat—Olivia and Alex and their three, Casey and Jonathan and Katie and Kimberly, and Melinda and Fin and JJ. Everyone else dispersed for the evening, leaving the trick-or-treaters to their house candy raid visits.

Besides, after the candy collecting happened, it would be bedtime for the kids, and their guests would have had to have gone then, anyway. With small children, the rules of parties had definitely changed over the years.

… … … … … …

Alex was feeling the wine when they returned from trick-or-treating around the townhouses in the neighborhood. Having had three glasses she was feeling it, although her neck and back pain hadn't lessened in the slightest.

In this Upper East Side of New York, the tenants in the neighborhood didn't spare any expense with the Halloween offerings that they handed out—full-sized candy bars, gift cards to Starbucks, and things of the like.

They returned home around nine and dumped their candy on the living room floor, trading each other for what they liked.—Olivia all over the full-sized Three Musketeers bars, offering anything for them. They had a barter system going on the floor of the living room and when the kids looked like they had already had enough, yawns had, crankiness ensuing, Casey and Jonathan and Melinda and Fin took their kids home and the Benson-Cabots were left to their nightly routines.

OOO

With the kids in bed, make-up removed, pajamas on, it was Alex and Olivia's time to talk about the events of the evening. Olivia exited the bathroom, Alex standing at the bureau mirror, putting her hair up in a scrunchie.

"I have so much hairspray on, Liv…but I'm too tired to shower…" Alex stood, rubbing her shoulders subconsciously. "I don't know why I'm so tired, Babe…"

Olivia eyed her wife at the mirror. She seemed off. She knew that the blonde's neck was bothering her but now she was exhausted and it was only nine forty-five on a Saturday. The brunette walked up to Alex and pressed herself to the blonde's backside, bringing her hands to her hips.

"You, OK, Al?"

Alex smiled and reached behind her, cupping Olivia's face with her left hand, "I'm good, Babe…" She turned in the brunette's arms, "I might take that _Flexeril_ Liz gave me tomorrow if my neck is still bothering me, then go to the chiropractor on Monday."

Olivia smirked, reaching to the back of Alex's head and cradling it in both hands, "I think we need to fix this…I've never seen you with this much back and neck pain, babe…I don't like it, at all…" Olivia's hands went to Alex's cheeks as she brought her face in slowly and gently, pressing the softness of her lips to the blonde's.

"Mmm…that does make me feel better…" Alex said softly.

Olivia smiled. "Promise me you won't let this go another week? That you'll go Monday?"

Alex nodded, "I promise, Liv…"

"How about Izzie grabbing for that candy at that one house when they told the kids to take what they wanted…?" Olivia giggled.

"She has a sweet tooth…just like her Mommy…" Olivia kissed her once again.

"And so like her Mama…" Alex smiled.

Olivia was more than worried about Alex's neck and about her stress level, in general. She knew that Alex had been worried about Isabel and the blonde's pain was being manifested throughout her body. Her back and neck had been bothering her for a few weeks now and the brunette was not happy about it. Everything they tried, thus far, didn't seem to be working. But her wife had promised she would finally see someone on Monday, and Olivia was glad.

They finished their nightly rituals and turned the lights off, slipped into bed, and quickly fell asleep—ready to spend a Sunday with their kids and each other, a lot of loving in the Benson-Cabot household.

… … … … … …


	18. Family Necessities and Niceties

**A/N at the end!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _Chapter Eighteen:_

 _Family Necessities and Niceties_

OOO

Olivia watched from her spot of leaning with her backside against the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee, the kids sprawled together on the sectional watching the two shows allowed during their Sunday morning cartoon hour. She turned now, mid-sip, and watched as her wife entered from the hallway, coming from upstairs, on this morning after Halloween. The blonde stepped carefully, her movements slow and arduous, her gaze straight ahead, very obviously intentionally trying not to move her neck.

When the brunette had awoken earlier, Alex was already wide awake, eyes unblinking, staring at the ceiling. Olivia had sat up, propping herself on her elbow and jostling the bed only slightly in the process, and the blonde had closed her eyes and moaned, grabbing the muscles in the back of her neck and whimpering—that small movement even too much motion for the pain she was in.

Alex had agreed to take the muscle relaxer after breakfast and Olivia had promised that she would have everything under control in case the blonde became incapacitated, as she put it.

"Good morning, Babe…" Olivia moved away from the counter now and set her mug on the island, moving to help her wife.

"Hey, Liv…here she is…your old, decrepit wife…I can't even make it down the stairs without being in pain. I actually started at the top step about ten minutes ago…it's taken me this long to get down here…it's spread to my mid and lower back now…"

"Oh, Al…" Olivia smiled at the blonde and then pulled the chair out at the head of the table, closest to the island, and Alex slowly lowered herself into the wooden chair. "Let me get your coffee, Babe…you just relax and…try not to move…" Olivia moved to the counter now.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

The brunette turned her head briefly from pouring her wife her mug of hot java to find Grace standing in front of Alex, both tiny hands on her shoulder, leaning against her. She smiled at their little girl's sensitive and intuitive nature.

"I'm OK, Gracie…Mommy just has a really sore back…" Alex smiled, cupping her daughter's cheek.

Olivia returned the carafe to the coffee maker and poured her wife a little cream and added a stevia before stirring, setting the spoon down, and returning to the table, placing the mug in front of her wife.

"Thanks, Liv…do you have a straw?" Alex smiled.

"No, Babe…no coffee through a straw…we're not going there, yet. Let's give that one another forty years…" Olivia smoothed her wife's hair back and placed a kiss on her forehead before doing the same to Grace.

Olivia watched as Grace began to try and climb onto her mother's lap, Alex taking in a sharp breath of air.

"Gracie…Baby…let's leave Mommy alone, OK? Let's give her a few minutes to sit and just relax…gather her bearings…"

Grace looked like she had been told to pack her bags, leave, and never come back. Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip quavered oh-so-slightly.

"Hey, hey…Gracie…" Olivia knelt now next to her wife and in front of their daughter, holding her waist in her hands, "Your Mommy's really hurting, Baby…if you get on her lap, it might hurt her more…do you understand?" Olivia wiped a tear from their daughter's cheek.

Grace nodded, looking at Olivia and then at Alex, "I don't want you to hurt, Mommy…"

Alex pulled her closer, wrapping her arm around her, "I know, Baby…Mommy will be fine in a couple of days…"

"Or a couple of hours…" Olivia winked, moving to the island to get her own cup of coffee.

Alex continued, "…I'm going to the doctor tomorrow and hopefully he'll make me all better…"

Olivia sat to Alex's right, "You're going to the department chiropractor, Dr. Schuster, right?"  
"Yeah…" Alex lifted her mug to her mouth, closing her eyes and taking a sip, and then slowly lowered the mug to the table. "You used to go to him, right?"

Olivia nodded, swallowing, and then set her mug down, cradling the warmth in her hands. "I did…before we started seeing each other again…I went two times a week back then…I was so tight…so misaligned…he said it was from kicking that Tai Bo punching bag so hard…I was so angry, Babe…because I didn't have you, my sweet wife…" Olivia smiled, reaching over and intertwining her fingers with the blonde's. "Then, I didn't need it because I had my very own set of magical fingers twenty-four seven…" Olivia smirked before grinning broadly.

" _Olivia_ …" Alex threw the brunette an unyielding look before she glanced down at Grace, their daughter's eyes glazed over, her head still leaning against Alex's shoulder. "…young, innocent ears, Babe…"

"What? I meant your massage skills, Al…nothing more…" Olivia winked again.

"OK…I'm sure that's what you meant…" Alex smirked and then faced her daughter, "Baby…why don't you help Mama with breakfast? She needs a little helper today…"

Grace's smile lit up the room—two front teeth gone, bottom two front teeth gone, as well. "OK, Mommy…"

"Come on, Gracie…" Olivia held her hand out and Grace took it.

Before she knew it, all three kids were by her side, helping with the morning pancakes, setting the table, and before long, they were ready to eat.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex didn't feel anything yet. Her neck and back pain had lessened slightly but, for the most part, she didn't feel much from the muscle relaxer she had taken an hour earlier. She entered the bedroom now, leaving the door open a crack, and removed her robe, painstakingly slow, and laid it on the bench at the foot of the bed.

It was a gorgeous Fall Sunday morning in New York—the sun was bright, the air crisp, and they had chosen to open up the screen doors and windows downstairs, letting in all of that fresh, cool, crisp air. Alex moved to the bathroom now and leaned over the tub and opened the window there, a gust of morning air hitting her senses. She smiled as the freshness swept over her face.

She would take a nice warm bath.

Olivia told her to take a little while to lie down, relax, claiming she had everything under control, not to worry, and just enjoy a little time to herself. She and the kids were to complete some chores while she rested—a little laundry, a little homework, a little art time.

She turned the faucet of the tub on, placing the drain plug inside and moved to the small cabinet they had next to the door to remove the Epsom salts, baking soda, and lavender oil before moving to pour a little of each into the tub, kneeling to stir all around with her hand. It smelled divine and she inhaled the sweet, soothing scent of the essential oil.

She set her iPhone on a relaxing playlist—a little Govi guitar music—and left it on the ledge of the sink.

She removed her pajamas now, neatly laying them on the little cabinet, grabbed a butterfly clip and put her hair up, and then climbed into the tub, slowly lowering herself into it, moaning at the luxuriating warmth that her body was being enveloped in, in the process.

Her wife. Her love. Her children downstairs. The four beings in her life that she loved more than anything.

She smiled to herself, now feeling even more relaxed from the temperature of the water, the joy radiating throughout her entire being. Using her toe, she turned the water off, and then brought her foot back beneath the water, letting the warmth caress her gently.

… … … … … …

She opened her eyes slowly to find big brown eyes staring at her.

"Gracie?" she tried, jolting slightly. _I must have fallen asleep_.

"Mommy?

Alex realized that the music that was now on was a rather inappropriate song _What's Your Fantasy?_ by Ludacris. Gathering her bearings, she sat up slightly, "Baby, hand Mommy my phone…"

Grace followed directions promptly and brought her mother the phone, the blonde carelessly missing the grip, the device quickly slipping from her hand and into the warm liquid with her.

"Shit…" Alex declared, realizing what she said, and then looking at her daughter. "I mean _shoot_ …" she smiled at her daughter who was also smiling, the blonde's heart melting at seeing that endearing, toothless grin on her daughter's beautiful face.

The attorney fished the phone from the water and set it on the ledge, the contraption, thankfully, no longer playing the sex-laden song, but now not working, at all—no lights, no sound, nothing.

"Mommy said a bad word," Grace giggled.

"Mommy did…sorry, Gracie…" Alex yawned heavily, noting that her pain wasn't here any longer but she was extremely relaxed, and scarily so. "It's a bad word…don't ever…" she yawned again, "…say it…" She moaned and closed her eyes. "What are you up to, Baby?"

Grace moved to Alex's head and began delicately tugging on the clump of damp locks that was hanging next to the blonde's ear, fingering it, playing with it, "Mama and I just cleaned the kitchen and she put some laundry in…she said she's making something special for you for dinner…"

"Oh?" Alex questioned, eyes still closed.

No answer but Alex opened her eyes slightly to find Grace nodding. Alex smiled and reached out to cup her little's girl's cheek lovingly.

"Mommy?"

Alex jolted again, opening her eyes, not realizing she had closed them again, "Yeah, Gracie…?"

"Your head is almost under water, Mommy…" their little girl's brown eyes were concerned, almost frightened, even.

A creaking of the door and a small rush of air.

"Alex? Jesus!"

Before she knew it, Olivia was letting the bath plug out and lifting Alex by her armpits to sit up even further.

"What are you doing, Al?"

Olivia's face was angry, confused. But God, did she look so sexy with her hair in a loose ponytail, tight V-neck t-shirt on, short, red running shorts on, her lips so pink and full, and the blonde couldn't help but give her what was, most likely, an extremely goofy grin. But those cocoa eyes—those eyes conveyed it all. Her wife was mad.

"Really, Babe? A bath _right now_? You should have told me you wanted to do this…"

Alex brought her left hand to her forehead, cradling it gently, noticing the pain in her back and neck was gone but now she was more than exhausted and also slightly nauseated. She belched loudly and groaned. "I know, Liv…" her voice was depleted.

"Gracie…go in your brother's room. Help him with his toys."

Grace just stood there, ogling her blonde mother.

"Gracie…go _help_ him," Olivia tried again, her voice more than frazzled.

Grace turned and left the bathroom, definite emotion and bewilderment on her porcelain face.

"Babe…" Olivia began. "Let's get you out of here…"

"I can get it…" Alex clutched the sides of the tub and moved to stand, her feet slipping and sliding on the slickness of the bathtub floor.

"Jeez, Alex…"

Finally, Olivia got her out and Alex sat on the ledge as the brunette brought her a large bath towel and wrapped it around her.

Alex closed her eyes and then leaned in for a kiss, the brunette pulling away and studying her closely.

" _Alex_ …"

Alex felt her eyes well with tears, "I know, Liv…it was dumb…I'm sorry…"

Olivia's lips turned into a slight smile now, "Well, it wasn't the smartest decision…let's get you dressed and in bed…" Olivia leaned in now and gently pressed her lips to the blonde, Alex's hands going to her cheeks.

"Mmmm…sounds good…" Alex leaned her head on her wife's shoulder, closing her eyes, the clean scent of her wife entering her senses. All Alex could smell was the brunette's shampoo, the slight aroma of her perfume that emanated from her, along with her own pure scent—all uniquely Olivia.

Within moments, Alex was in bed, in a pair of white lounge pants and a matching camisole, her body and mind entering a relaxing, drifting sleep.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia entered the hallway from the front room downstairs, the three kids running ahead of her, having just been out on the patio with them—Theo riding his bike and the girls playing café with the tiny black, wrought-iron table and chairs— asking the brunette if she'd like a latte or a café mocha, aprons on, pads of paper in their hands, and promptly served her the imaginary drink.

Olivia had taken care of their Sunday chores, the kids helping her the whole time, and so very proud to do so—beds made, laundry done, homework accomplished, a dinner of baked _Penne Rustica_ —one of Alex's recent favorites—in the oven. Alex was lying on the sofa, the back of her left wrist resting on her forehead, having just come downstairs from her three-hour long nap. The blonde said that the pain had returned and now she was simply groggy.

The kids, seeing their blonde mother relaxing length-wise on the long part of the sectional, ran up to her, clobbering her and throwing themselves on top of her, Alex letting out a loud _Oof!_ in the process.

It couldn't be helped. Their children were full of such joy, such happiness. Their mother had been MIA for the past few hours and they had obviously missed her.

"Hey, Babies," she smiled, wincing slightly as she attempted to sit up.

"Dinner's ready, Babe…kids, let's eat…" Olivia announced from the kitchen, bringing out a big bowl of pre-made salad from the refrigerator and setting it on the island.

As she added olive oil and red wine vinegar to the salad, the brunette watched as Alex sat up, all three of their babies reaching out to help her stand, the blonde giggling in the process.

"Thank you, my loves…" Alex walked towards the kitchen, a definite smirk on her flushed face, that _I-just-woke-up_ sleepiness covering her alabaster complexion.

Alex approached the table, eyeing a drawing that was lying on the table at the far end. She lifted it and looked it over. "What's this?"

Olivia smiled, not able to keep herself from giggling, "Isabel made that."

Alex squinted, her eyes trying to focus as she adjusted her black specs. "Who is the third person?"

The drawing was of three women—Olivia, Alex, and a third blonde, mystery woman.

"Ask your daughter…Izzie…" Olivia smiled, putting salad on each diner's plate.

"Isabel?"

Isabel dug into her own pasta and spoke while chewing, "It's Miss Madison…Mommy, Mama, and my teacher…"

"Izzie…mouth closed, Baby. Don't talk with your mouth full…" Alex looked at Olivia. "Miss Madison, huh?"

Olivia's body shook as Alex set the picture down and placed her napkin in her lap.

"We look so… _glamorous_ …" Alex commented.

"You're going to dinner…at a fancy restaurant," Isabel claimed casually.

"Oh, are we?" Alex questioned.

Isabel nodded and forked another mouthful of pasta into her mouth.

"What do you say, Babe?" Olivia smiled. "You…me…Miss Madison?"

Alex snarled at her wife, grinning in the process. "Never. I told you I would never share you, Liv…"

"So, Babies…" Olivia continued, "…who's more beautiful…Mommy…or Miss Madison?"

Alex threw her a look that told her that she needed to stop.

The three kids chanted, almost in unison, "Mommy!"

"Out of the mouths of babes, Al…"

Alex chewed and swallowed, "And you didn't put them up to this, Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head, "Never…what you see is what you get with our babies…"

… … … … … …

AAA

The following day, Alex went to the chiropractor, x-rays taken, the doctor weighing her on two scales to check the distribution of her weight, a consultation made before the blonde actually got relief. Dr. Schuster then had prodded and probed, poked and jabbed but, by the time she left his office, she felt much better, making a standing appointment to go twice a week until she was aligned again and no longer needed treatment so frequently.

Entering through the garage, she heard whining immediately. Olivia was reaching up with both hands, arms outstretched, putting the large plastic pumpkin they had gotten in Montana on the top of the refrigerator—having combined all of the candy into one familial container.

"But I want another piece of candy!" Isabel whined. "It's _my_ candy, too!"

"Izzie…it's _all_ of our candy…you had one…you, Theo and Gracie…you can have one more before you brush your teeth before bed."

"But I want another one now!" she shouted.

Alex placed her attaché on the kitchen island and witnessed as their blue-eyed daughter grabbed at the brunette's backside and then began pounding with her closed little fists.

"Isabel!" Alex said firmly before swooping in and pulling her away from Olivia.

"This is something new, Al…this aggression…" Olivia tried, her face carrying not a hint of jest. "She's been shoving and hitting this afternoon…Theo, Gracie…me…"

Alex knelt down in front of Isabel, "Izzie? What's going on, Baby?"

Isabel threw herself into Alex's arms, the blonde attorney wrapping her arms around her. Alex pulled away, holding her upper arms.

"Isabel…you _cannot_ hit people…or shove, or push…especially your Mama and your brother and sister. "Did something happen at school, Izzie?"

Isabel's tear-streaked face looked back at her, blue eyes conflicted. She shook her head.

"Because if something happened, you need to tell us so we can take care of it…"

Olivia moved to the kitchen table holding a mug of steaming liquid now, sitting with Theo and Grace who were studiously doing their homework, but all three were eyeing the action as it unfolded.

"Jeffrey Zimmer…" she said softly.

"Jeffrey Zimmer? Is that someone in your class?"

Isabel nodded, "He pushed me at recess and then he tried to kiss me when I was on the monkey bars." She looked down at her mother's long gold necklace and reached for it as she spoke, holding the onyx pendant in her hand, "So I pushed him and told him to stop."

Alex nodded, turning to look at her wife who was also watching the drama play out.

"Did you tell your teacher, Baby?"

Isabel shook her head, "He told me if I told on him he was gonna give me a black eye. Then he kept looking at me all day with an angry face and smiling."

Alex closed her eyes and sighed, "Isabel…I'm glad you told us…we'll talk to your teacher and settled this."

"No!" she spouted.

"Baby…we have to. Jeffrey Zimmer is a bully and doing that to you was _not_ appropriate. He needs to learn that he can't go around pushing other kids…or trying to kiss them…"

Isabel broke down now, leaning into the blonde and hugging her again.

"It's OK, Izzie…we'll fix it…"

She felt Isabel nod against her and she rubbed her back soothingly.

Alex pulled away, "OK, Baby?" Alex smiled, stroking Isabel's cheek with her thumb.

Isabel nodded and Alex stood holding out her hand as the two walked to join the rest of the family at the table.

… … … … … …

OOO

"We need to call Miss Madison tomorrow…" Alex said as the two were lying in bed that evening.

"Oh? Have you reconsidered the dinner invite?" Olivia felt a firm squeeze to her side, letting out a moan in the process. "And we wonder where she gets it…" Olivia smiled, feeling as Alex rolled over and placed herself halfway on her wife, head on her shoulder, hand on her belly.

"No dinner, Liv...and you're saying she gets her aggression and feistiness from _moi_?"

"Well, you pinch me enough, shove me enough…all in good fun, of course…" Olivia smiled.

"This is different, Liv…and you know it is…I know teachers have a hard job and they can't watch everything that goes on every second of the day but she needs to know that this boy is messing with our daughter…"

"Yeah…you're right…" Olivia looked at the ceiling, stroking the blonde's shoulder gently, "…this Jeffrey Zimmer is gonna get the glare down from us. I'll wear my gun and badge…scare the daylights out of him…" Olivia giggled. "No six year-old is gonna bully our baby, right Al?" Olivia kissed Alex's temple.

"Absolutely not…"

"Your neck? How is it?"

"Better, Babe…" Alex clenched her waist firmly. "Much better…"

"Gonna take another muscle relaxer, Al?" Olivia laughed.

"Uh…never again, Babe…never again…"

 _March_

March brought gradually rising temperatures in Manhattan, the school year almost over for the children, and a few changes at work for Olivia. Captain asked her again, if she wanted to take the sergeant's exam and she respectfully declined, explaining once again—but not really needing to—that her life was exactly where she wanted it—not only for herself but for her precious family.

Isabel's issue with verbal expression and following through with a list of tasks had improved in school and at home and she had even received special treatment for twenty minutes a day with a speech therapist that facilitated her need for expression and the trouble she had saying exactly what she meant and when she chose to share it.

Alex's back issues had subsided and the blonde only had occasional spasms, but nothing like her experience in October. She was now seeing Dr. Schuster once every two weeks simply to keep her alignment where it should be, and get an adjustment, and hadn't complained of pain in a long time and Olivia was more than ecstatic about that.

The brunette knew now, without a doubt, that her wife's stress had been the main contribution to her three months of pain because, in January, during yet another meeting with Miss Madison, the young teacher had informed she and Alex that Isabel had been doing much better. She was working with an agreed-to speech therapist to work with her twenty minutes a day on her oral cognition and sequential reasoning—basically getting tasks done and completing all of them. Since the confirmation that Isabel was doing better and there was truly nothing to worry about, the blonde's agony lessened more and more, gradually disappearing altogether.

March brought gradually warming temperatures, sunshine, sprouts of heirloom yellow, red, and purple tomatoes in the garden, blooming jasmine just outside the kitchen window, sending in the soothing scent on weekend mornings when they would open the screens, and more outdoor activities with the family in the park, taking various drives within a couple of hours of their home to hike, sight see, or simply just dine at a restaurant they had never experienced.

Olivia rounded the corner at the 1-6, having just come back from the restroom in the precinct, looking down at her cell phone, having just received a text from her gorgeous blonde wife about leaving that afternoon for Southampton for their kids' spring break from school.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up to find Munch walking alongside her. "Hey, John…" She slipped her phone into her pocket as they both walked, approaching the bullpen.

"There's something I wanted to tell you…" he began.

Olivia sat in her desk chair and looked up at the lanky, aging man in front of her. His appearance, his physical person had grown older, wearier, over the past few years. His once black and white hair had turned predominantly white, his face lined with more wrinkles, and his frame was even thinner, the brunette also noting slightly more struggle in his movements—not only from his knee replacements, but also from age and the constant demands that police work brought.

"What is it, John? Is everything OK?" Olivia leaned forward in her chair, elbows on her desk, folding her hands.

He smiled that smile that was reserved for only a few and leaned against her desk, looking at her from over the tops of his glasses, "I'm fine, Olivia…I just wanted you to be the first to know…I'm pregnant..."

Olivia began laughing, Munch joining in.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, smiling and shaking her head. She folded her hands over her lower stomach, mouth slightly parted, eyebrows raised, waiting for the real answer.

"I'm retiring in August. It's time for me to throw this proverbial towel in…" He put his hand on her shoulder. "You know and I know that you've always been like a daughter to me, you and Alex both…your kids are like my own grandbabies, and I wanted you to be the first one I told." He smirked, "I'll tell my partner, the macho-emotional Tutuola, next…" he smirked.

"Oh, John…" Olivia now stood, feeling the emotions inside of her at this news, and wrapped her arms around the towering, bony man. "You will be missed…" Olivia pulled away, feeling a warm tear stream down her cheek.

John reached forward and removed it from her cheek and she laughed lightly.

She tried to keep her expression straight, a smile plastered, but her pursed mouth and quavering lips gave her away. She shook her head and put her hands on the older man's shoulders, "You will be missed, John Munch…I'll miss your comments and your smile most of all…"

"Oh they'll still be there, Liv…as long as we continue to stay in touch," He looked at her over his Transition lenses again.

"Without a doubt, John…always a standing invitation at the Benson-Cabot household and you're always welcome…will always be invited…" she winked.

"And I will always, gladly accept…with open arms…"

… … … … … …

AAA

They had arrived at the beach house three days prior to spend the week of the kids' spring break, and she and the kids and Olivia had already fallen back into the familiar pattern of beach fun and laziness—swimming for the most of the day, then naps, then a leisurely, casual dinner—all ending with a good night's sleep while listening to the ocean waves above their bed.

Alex's father had told both she and her brother, that very morning, that he wanted to speak to both of them in the study around four. So, on this Monday afternoon before dinner, kids and wife bathed and taking a nap, Alex finished putting her ponytail up and headed to do just that—neither brother nor sister knowing exactly why they were being called for a Cabot sibling meeting.

Alex closed the bedroom door behind her, having just showered and brushed her teeth, and putting a pair of jersey shorts and a tank on, throwing on a loose cardigan over it.

Jonathan was just coming from his own bedroom, he and Casey and the kids only there for a couple of days, and the two smiled at each other.

"Hey, bro…what do you think this is about?"

She and Jonathan slipped their arms around each other's waists and continued walking slowly down the hallway towards the direction of the study.

"I don't know, Sis…you know as much as I do…"

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I hope they're OK…Mom and Daddy…"

Jonathan squeezed her waist as they came to the closed doors of the study and TV room, hearing something on the television inside the room. "Me, too, Allie…"

Jonathan turned the handle and pushed the door open, allowing Alex to go first, and the blonde saw their father sitting on the love seat kitty corner to the sofa, one foot crossed over his ankle, a glass tumbler of whiskey on the rocks on his knee, eyes on the TV that was showing a live trial on Court TV. He turned and looked at his daughter and son as they entered, reaching forward and muting the sound.

Alex couldn't stop her emotions and she had no idea where they were coming from. She had a sixth sense, at that moment, that something very heavy was about to be discussed, and her mouth was suddenly dry, her palms moist, her emotions out of her control as they moved further into the room.

"Hey, kids…come on and sit…" Mr. Cabot sat up now, and placed his glass on a coaster on the coffee table in front of him.

Alex sat closest to her father, on the sofa diagonal, and Jonathan sat next to her.

Alex felt her nose run mercilessly and a tear stream down her cheek. She wiped at it quickly, still not sure where this feeling was coming from.

"Pumpkin…" William began, "…why are you upset?"

Alex shook her head, trying to laugh it off, "I don't know, Daddy…I just…I feel like you're gonna tell Johnny and I bad news…"

"Hey…Alex…" he inched even closer forward towards the edge of the love seat. "I just wanted to talk to you two about something that should be discussed sooner or later…nothing bad, Princess…I promise…"

"OK, Daddy…" Alex said softly, grabbing a tissue from the box on the table in front of her, and wiping her nose.

Jonathan's hand rubbing softly on her back reminded her that he was in this with her—brother and sister for life. As thick as blood. She turned and smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around her kissed her temple. She leaned into the motion, smiling at their father.

"You two are the joy of your mother and I's lives…you two are our pride and joy, always have been…we've seen both of you turn into wonderful adults, watched you have your own families, and live caring, admirable lives. When your mother and I first got together, that's what we hoped for in our own future—to have children of our own and watch our kids grow and flourish and start their own families like we did…"

Alex's warm tears welled in her eyes again and she sniffed before blowing her nose forcefully.

Mr. Cabot smiled at his daughter, "But your mother and I won't be around forever…she knew about this meeting I wanted to have with you two but she said she didn't want to be here because she wouldn't be able to stop crying…" William smiled at his daughter, "…I think we know where you get that, Alex…" he winked.

Alex laughed lightly, taking another tissue from the box and holding it on her lap.

"When we go…everything is yours. Your mother and I haven't designated anything in particular to either of you because we know that you'll both use the beach house, you'll both have access to our assets, our investments, our stocks, bonds, and trading, and the savings that we've made."

Alex felt a huge surge of emotion from within her body, rolling up through her body, and she gasped before holding her face in her hands.

"Alex?" her father's voice was concerned.

Alex shook her head, face still in her hands, "I'm OK…she whimpered. "Just can't think of you and Mom gone…" She took her hands from her face, her brother's hand returning to soothingly rub her back. "Go on, Daddy…"

"We have a family plot in _Southampton Cemetery_ …all paid for…we have the funeral services planned and the caskets picked out…you won't need to do anything…when the time comes…you won't have to worry at all…we also have a _Last Will and Testament_ that is in the _Southampton Bank's_ safe deposit box. The key is in the top drawer of my desk."

Alex began crying even harder now, her hands going to cover her contorting face yet again, her body shaking with feeling. "God, Daddy!" she managed, "I can't take you talking about this, but I _do_ know that it's necessary…" She sniffed and moved to stand and sat right next to her father, reaching over and holding him firmly.

"Ah, my Buttercup…" he kissed her temple as she rested her head on his, "…life is short…we all know that…we just want you and Jonathan to know that everything is taken care of. With five children amongst the two of you, you'll have your hands full."

Alex was now confused. She pulled away, brow furrowed, sniffing once again, "Is one of you sick? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Bill Cabot smiled, those blue eyes twinkling, "No, Alex…neither of us is sick…" He reached up and moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "I promise you Princess…we're both fine…just wanted to tell you everything is fine for when the time comes…" He smiled and kissed her cheek gently, Alex closing her eyes.

"Good…" she said softly, leaning against him once again.

"Dad…" Jonathan spoke now, "…I promise you that I will take care of Allie when the time comes and make sure I come through and am the man that would make you proud…" Jonathan cleared his throat of his own emotion. "My sister and her family and my own family will be in good hands…"

Alex tilted her head now, lower lip trembling, and stood, moving to her brother and sitting next to him and taking him a hug, as well. "You're always here for me, Johnny…always have been…" she whispered.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia heard the bedroom door creak open and opened her eyes to find her wife closing it quietly behind her. The three kids were with her on the bed, legs sprawled out, sound asleep and breathing heavily. Theo's head was on Olivia's chest, Isabel's on her stomach, and Grace's on the brunette's upper thigh, all three out like a light.

Olivia smiled at the blonde, "I know, Al…you don't have to say it…" she said softly. "They came in here to hug me and then asked about you. I told them you'd be back soon…and they just stayed to wait for you and then fell asleep…" Olivia reached up, trying to yawn and stretch without waking their babies.

"And so did you, Liv…I think that was _probably_ part of their master plan…to be able to nap with you, Babe…" Alex smiled, moving towards the bed.

"Mmmm…maybe…" Olivia smiled, watching as Alex stood at the foot, one knee on top of the bed.

That's when Olivia noticed it—red nose and flushed porcelain cheeks, pink-rimmed eyes, streaks of dried tears. "Alex?" Olivia sat up slightly, further up on the pillows. She patted the bed, Olivia's left side being vacant, all the kids having chosen her right.

Alex slipped on top of the bed, wrapping her arm around the brunette and stroking the three kid's heads before returning her hold to her wife's waist.

"What happened, Al?"

"I'm just being too emotional…my father wanted to talk to Jonathan and I about the pre-planning he and my mother have already done…for…"

Olivia felt Alex's body begin to tremble slightly. She pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"…when they're gone…" Alex buried her face into the crook in between her wife's shoulder and breast.

Olivia began raking her fingers along her wife's scalp, Alex moaning her satisfaction.

"I guess it has to be done some time, right, Babe?" Olivia kissed her temple again.

A loud passing of gas was heard now, emanating from the child closest to the brunette—Theo's sleeping form still breathing deeply.

Alex lifted her head and looked at Olivia and the two erupted in a quiet laughter.

"Oh, Jeez, Alex…" Olivia closed her eyes.

"That's definitely your son, Babe…definitely has your bowels…"

"What?" Olivia tried. "I do not fart like that…or…smell up the room like that…Jeez!" Olivia tried to fan some of the odor away gently, not wishing to shake the bed.

Alex continued, "Well he definitely can fill a room with his presence…"

The two laughed again.

"That's powerful…" Olivia tried, her voice stifled by her simultaneous need for air. "Thank God the screen is open…"

Alex looked up at the brunette again with those soulfully, cerulean eyes, "I love you…"

"I love you, Al…and I am always here for you…through thick and thin, remember?"

Alex moved upward slightly, her mouth hovering over Olivia's, smiling, "I know…and me for you…"

Alex moved in now, parting her lips slightly, warm soft tongue brushing along the brunette's lower lip before opening wider and taking her into a gentle kiss that spoke volumes—love, commitment, admiration, and endurance—and Olivia returned the kiss with equal fervor.

… … … … … …

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **OK…so there have been two chapters at these ages. Next chapter will move forward another year and might be one chapter, might be two, but I will always tell you at the beginning, the kids' ages, so you'll know.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought of Alex's bath and Gracie and Olivia's reaction; the picture Isabel drew; the outcome of Izzie's issue; Munch retiring; Isabel's aggression and the reason behind it; the talk with William Cabot and Alex's reaction; Olivia's words and comfort.**

 **Thank you again!**

 **Patricia**


	19. Double Your Pleasure or Trouble?

_Theo : 8 years old_

 _Twins : 7 years old_

 _Chapter Nineteen:_

 _Double Your Pleasure…or Trouble?_

 _January_

OOO

Delicate nibbles were felt on the brunette's neck as she smiled and closed her eyes. A few strokes of the tongue, sliding along the back of her neck and she moaned, feeling as her lower half gradually came down from an intense climax, her heart rate slowing back to a normal rhythm as her lower lips pulsated with pleasure.

Alex gently removed her fingers now and placed her hand on Olivia's left hip, clutching firmly and whispering against her ear, "That'll never change, Baby…" she kissed her shoulder gently, "…never…"

Olivia moaned again, and rolled onto her back, smiling, "I love being woken up like that…"

Alex now hovered over her, that sleepiness evident on her beautifully smooth, complexion. "It used to happen all the time…" the blonde grinned.

Olivia nodded, "Mmm…it did…I remember _very_ well…Happy Saturday, Al…" she giggled.

"Happy day after your birthday dinner, Babe…mmm…" Alex threw herself back onto her pillow and sighed. "I'm glad I've still got it…"

" _You?_ I'm glad _I've_ still got it…fifty years old and, even after that, I feel like I could keep going…all day…" Olivia turned her head to face Alex, "only with you, Babe…" Olivia reached up and cupped the blonde's face in her hand, "Thank you for the best birthday dinner…it was wonderful…that steak and those mashed potatoes…mmm…and that raspberry chocolate mousse dessert…Jesus…even better…"

Alex had taken Olivia out for her fiftieth and they had done it up completely—dressing up, being valeted by a chauffeur that picked them up right in front of their townhouse, dessert and drinks at an exclusive nightclub, before they returned home on the previous evening and made love freely, without hesitance, without fear of interruption.

Casey and Jonathan were watching the twins while Fin and Melinda had Theo with JJ for their celebratory evening. Olivia had claimed, early on and very clearly, that all she wanted for her actual birthday night was a simple dinner with her wife—nothing more. No big party. No table full of presents. No balloons or champagne. Although she received resistance from her friends who wanted desperately to show her how loved she was and celebrate such a milestone together, _she_ was the birthday girl, and they obliged. The Benson-Cabots had already celebrated as a family earlier that week and the alone time the women needed was much assisted by their friends, and much appreciated by the ladies, themselves.

Alex lifted herself up slightly to grab her glasses from her bedside table and looked at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. "Uh…it's nine-thirty already, Babe…" She lay back down and Olivia moved up to her, hovering over her now, smiling. "Kids are being dropped off at eleven…"

"So…we have time for once more is what you're saying?" Olivia slid closer and then hiked her leg over Alex, straddled her, leaning over and kissing her jaw line, her chin, her neck.

"I don't see why not…" Alex uttered softly, grabbing Olivia's backside firmly. "Always time for once more, Liv…"

Olivia looked down at her sexy wife of almost ten years, still seeing the love in her eyes, the lust and the passion that had never faded, causing her love for the blonde attorney to be multiplied as never before.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex smiled over the top of her mug as her wife entered the kitchen, the brunette bringing her hair into a loose ponytail and securing it. Olivia smirked that smirk that spoke volumes. Lowering her coffee cup from her face and placing it on the counter, the blonde returned her wife's expression, swallowed, and reached for her wife's pre-prepared mug, nudging it forward toward her with her forefinger, letting her know it was there for her, knowing Olivia was right behind her in rousing from the bedroom.

They had both dressed hastily only due to the fact that they had visitors coming shortly, and wanted to appear somewhat ready to start the day. Otherwise, they would have stayed in bed longer, continuing to enjoy each other's company as long as they could. And so, begrudgingly, they had slipped on jeans and V-neck sweaters and each sported their tall boot slippers for the winter chill—Alex's winter white and Olivia's a charcoal gray.

Olivia began laughing now, shaking her head, trying to keep her expression straight as she crept closer, arms folded against the morning air, "I'm sorry, Al…it's just that…you look… _really_ tired…" Olivia slithered her arms around Alex's waist and pulled their bodies together.

"If I _wasn't_ so tired, Olivia, you'd get a nice, firm pinch…" Alex smiled, returning the embrace, clutching the brunette's backside, "…besides…how about those dogs last night…sounds like our new neighbors have at least two…"

"Ugh…" Olivia lifted her face upward, "…I know…I heard…but, luckily, all I could mostly hear…" Olivia kissed Alex softly, "…was my heart pounding…" she kissed her jaw line, "…our breathing…" Olivia looked into the blonde's eyes, "…and the sounds you were making…those beautiful sounds, Babe…" Olivia pressed her soft lips to Alex's and their tongues began a light battle, softly brushing against each other's, lips moving along lips.

"Mmmm…" Alex pulled away just as the doorbell rang, "…and _your_ sounds, Liv…" Alex reached up and stroked her wife's cheek, "…like a classical etude on the piano…beautiful…"

Olivia smiled, "I'll get the door…how much you wanna bet it's the sitters of the four girls first?" The brunette giggled and then kissed her once more before moving toward the hallway, turning once and puckering, and then disappearing around the corner.

Alex reached for her mug again and leaned forward on the island, resting her elbows on the butcher blocked surface.

"Guess who's home?" Olivia's voice sang as she reentered the kitchen from the hallway, Theo hugging her hips and walking next to her, Fin close behind.

"Mommy!" Theo shouted and ran to the blonde wrapping his arms around her hips now.

"Your son is such a good little angel…" Fin began, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools as Theo continued clutching Alex's backside.

"How so, Finneous?" Olivia questioned, holding up the carafe to the coffee pot and raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, please, Liv…thanks…" Fin leaned forward, smiling that charming smile, "Even though Theo is three years older than JJ, he was so patient with him…such a peacemaker. He watched the movie with him, played with his toys, helped him when he was having trouble drawing, even read a story to him before they went to sleep."

Olivia brought Fin's mug to the island and set it in front of him, the brew steaming hot. After so many years of working with the amicable older detective, it was apparent that she knew exactly how he took his coffee—black with a little bit of sugar.

"Thanks, Liv…"

"That's definitely our Theo. Right, Al? Always the one that wants everything to be perfect…sensitive to a fault…but with two sisters, he's had a lot of practice with patience and sharing and teaching the little ones…" Olivia ruffled their boy's hair gently, "…right, Theo?"

He smiled and moved to hug Olivia once again, looking up at her with those bright blue eyes, "Can we make ice cream this afternoon? Remember you said we could add what we wanted? I wanna add pistachios and dates and coconut and cinnamon…"

Olivia laughed and turned to her wife. The brunette had just gotten a new Cuisinart ice cream and yogurt maker for her birthday and they had mentioned making some this very weekend. Apparently, Theo had not forgotten.

"Absolutely, Baby…and that's a very interesting combination of ingredients…no chocolate? No candy in there?" Olivia leaned over and kissed the top of his head as he shook it, smiling. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your laundry basket from your closet and bring it down here?"

"OK, Mama…" Dutifully, their brunette boy was quickly down the hallway and out of sight.

"We really appreciate you having him for the night," Alex smiled.

Fin shook his head, smirking, "Ya'll two…ya'll are somethin'…and I ain't gonna lie, Cabot…you look rough…like you slept in a barn all night…"

Olivia sidled up to her wife and slipped her arm around her waist, kissing her cheek softly, "But still so beautiful…" Olivia looked at her wife's messy hair and her puffy lips and smiled, "…and we take that as a compliment, Finneous…still able to do what it is that we do when we do what we do, right, Babe?" Olivia looked at Alex, giggling.

"We absolutely will take that compliment…" Alex smiled.

"You look no better, detective…" Fin added.

Olivia swatted playfully at their friend, Fin holding his hands up in protection.

"Nah, nah…I'm just glad ya'll had a good time, that's all…"

"We did…right, Babe?" Olivia kissed Alex quickly and the blonde smiled back at her wife.

"Absolutely…"

The doorbell rang again at the same time Olivia's cell went off on the counter.

"Grand Central Station up in here…" Alex said calmly. "I'll get it…" The blonde moved towards the hallway and began walking to the front door, seeing a tall, burly figure on the other side of glass windows, not only in the center but also flanking the front door, one blonde head on either side of him.

Olivia answered her cell, speaking briefly to whoever it was on the other end, and ended it promptly. "Your brother's here…"

"No joke…" Alex kidded. "I love how he calls when he's already here…" she declared monotone.

"Let me say 'hi' to our baby girls and then I'm gonna go up to get the rest of the clothes from the bedrooms…"

"OK, Babe…" Alex opened the door and smiled at their daughters, "Oh, my beautiful girls!" She hugged and kissed each of them before kissing her brother's cheek. They all moved inside and then Alex turned to her brother and watched as he closed the front door. "How was it, Johnny? Still functioning, I see…"

Olivia kissed their girls and hugged them tightly, rocking them as she did so, "Did you have fun?" the brunette asked.

The girls nodded enthusiastically. Alex could tell they were exhausted—fatigue on their faces and much quieter than usual.

"They're definitely tired…it was the epitome of a girl's slumber party last night…pizza, ice cream, giggling…" Jonathan added, smiling, before yawning widely and scratching his chiseled chest.

"Let's go up, babes, and unpack your backpacks…we're doing laundry and then we'll make ice cream this afternoon…how does that sound?"

The girls cheered and started up the stairs, Olivia beginning to follow.

"We'll be back…thanks again, Jonathan, and we owe you guys one…" Olivia winked and headed upstairs.

Alex looked at her brother as the two walked toward the kitchen. "Well, John-John…honestly…how did it go?"

"All I can say is…thank God for Pixar and Disney…without the mesmerizing way they draw kids in, in an almost hypnotic way…I don't know if Casey and I would still be alive or have our eardrums intact…" he smirked. "I would like to personally thank whoever created them…Walt…Steven…all of them…"

"It went _that_ well, huh?"

They began walking down the hallway toward the kitchen, Jonathan's arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Let's just say…at one point…the girls' pitches were so high coming from the bedroom…I thought the windows would crack…shrill, piercing, and blood curdling."

"Why did you let them do that John-John? You are the father, you know...you could have told them not to…you _are_ the adult…at least Gracie would have listened…" Alex smiled as they now entered the kitchen, Jonathan taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Hey, Fin…" Jonathan greeted the older man, a hearty handshake and chest touch included. "You survived, too?"

Fin smiled, "You had the hard part…boys ain't _nothin_ ' compared to four girls…and four cute, screaming ones…?" He shook his head, "No, thank you…I know you had your hands full, playa…"

"We did…but yes, we survived." Jonathan held up a finger, "But…I was also the only boy in the house and when I went to tell them not to yell, they yelled even more just for the pure drama of a guy invading their sacred girl space…I think I heard some dogs barking in China…"

"Or maybe our new neighbors' dogs…" Alex offered, yawning.

"They have dogs?" Jonathan moved into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, sipping instantly, and leaning against the sink. "What kind?"

Alex nodded, bringing her mug to her mouth, "Loud ones…yippy ones…" She took a sip, "…mmm, hmmmm…incessant barking…"

"I'm sure you didn't hear it, though, right sis…?" The sandy blonde man smirked. "Not with all the noise that _you_ were probably making…"

Alex laughed facetiously, "Ha, ha…unfortunately, we did hear them…at least _I_ did around four this morning…Liv and I are gonna bake some muffins and take them over later and introduce ourselves…and _maybe_ mention the dogs…"

Jonathan shook his head, coffee cup in both hands, "Stirring up trouble…you know _you'll_ be the one that says something…that is…if anyone says anything, at all…you'll chicken out, Allie…you're too nice…and Olivia won't say anything because she'll want to give it a chance and investigate the conditions first…"

"Well…we'll see about that…"

Jonathan downed the last of his coffee in a final gulp and set his cup in the sink, flashing the water on to rinse it before approaching his sister, "I gotta go, Allie…Casey and Kim and Katie are all waiting at home. We're going to shop for a new bed for Kimberly today and a new recliner for the living room…"

"OK, Johnny…"

Fin went to stand. "I gotta go, too…today is our Costco day…we spend hours there on Sundays…" he winked.

Goodbyes were said, hugs had, thank yous offered once again, and Alex closed the door behind the men, but not before noticing Theo's red bike on the other side of the gate, leaning against the railing. At least no one had taken it overnight.

"Hey, Babe…?" Alex called.

"Yeah, Al?" the brunette called from upstairs.

"I'm gonna get the paper…they just threw it right on the curb again…and tell Theo his bike wasn't inside the yard…he needs to be careful…I'll bring it onto the patio for him…"

"I'll tell him, Babe…" Olivia called back.

Alex turned the knob now and pulled the door open, crisp January air hitting her senses, instantly stinging her cheeks. Looking up at the sky, she smiled, noting it was blanketed in a gray, layered pattern, signifying that it very well could snow that day. They would make it fun—maybe light the fire place, make some popcorn, use their new ice cream machine.

Closing the door behind her, she looked to her left, noticing two tiny, adorable, well-groomed dogs with diamond dog collars on, staring at her from inside the gated-in patio of their new neighbors.

"Hey, there…" she said softly.

Both dogs began barking—wonderful high-pitched yapping sounds from the Pekingese and Dachshund that had now moved closer to the fence, little mouths snapping quickly with alert. It was true what they said about small dogs being more brazen than big dogs and wanting to prove they were tough because she was getting an eyeful of teeth at the moment.

"Such nice doggies…" she mumbled under breath as she proceeded to open the gate leading to the street and got the newspaper and the bike and brought them in, the dogs not ceasing their noise for a moment.

She latched the gate and then looked to her left at their own courtyard as she began walking back toward the house, noticing that the lion fountain's stream of water was frozen solid. _Is it really that cold out?_ She thought to herself. _I must still have a raised body temperature from earlier_ , she mused.

Shuffling and movement to her right.

Alex looked in the direction of the noise—a woman in her early thirties, sporting a cute brunette pixie cut and curves for days, wearing a lavender terrycloth robe, and having an olive complexion, exited the townhouse. Alex moved towards the steps and took the first two, trying not to be seen, and then turned and moved back and behind the brick wall of the doorstep, to hide.

Holding the paper against her chest, she looked straight ahead, eyes glazing over. _That woman_ … _God…she looks like Liv_ …Alex's eyes were wide. She leaned forward slightly to get another look at the new female neighbor and that's when she saw them—beautiful almond-shaped brown eyes—just like her wife's. This woman was the spitting image of Olivia as a younger woman. The neighbor smiled briefly at her.

Alex quickly smiled back and then leaned back, once again, into the door enclave, her expression dropping wondering, guiltily, what exactly she was thinking. But, on the other hand, having more than one Olivia to look at wouldn't be such a bad thing. Not a bad thing, at all.

The sound of a door creaking was heard behind her.

"Babe?"

Alex turned, almost gasping in the process, knowing her expression was slightly taken aback.

"Do you have any more—?" Olivia's expression turned from inquisitive to concern in a fraction of a second, "Al?" Olivia moved closer, placing her hands beneath Alex's elbows, "You OK? You look like you're gonna pass out…"

Alex turned to her left slightly and peered again at the patio next door—the dogs and the woman were now gone. The blonde smiled at her wife, "I'm fine, Liv…do I have any more what, Babe?"

Olivia began to move inside. "It's freezing out here…" The brunette began rubbing her upper arms.

Alex started to follow the brunette back inside but then looked at the patio next door, once more, knowing she must have looked paranoid, wondering if her eyes had deceived her at seeing such an uncanny likeness to Olivia, before following her wife back into the townhouse.

"Any more laundry…maybe your gym bag in your car? I'm putting in a load of whites…"

"OK, Liv…no, I don't have anything in the car…I brought it in on Friday…" Alex was still stunned as she moved to pour another cup of coffee from the pot. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You OK, Alex?"

Alex laughed it off, "Yeah, Babe…" she cupped the brunette's face in her hands and kissed her firmly, "…I'm fine…just cold out there…it looks like it might snow today…"

"Mmmmm…perfect for cuddling underneath a blanket…"

Alex smiled, looking at the kids on the sofa, eyes drooping mercilessly, before she moved to get the box of cereal from the top of the refrigerator, "My thoughts exactly…" The blonde felt her wife's eyes on her as Olivia now moved around the perimeter of the kitchen and took the dish towels from the drawer handles and began tossing them in the basket with the rest of the laundry.

"What happened out there, Alex?" Olivia lifted the basket onto the island.

"Wh—what do you mean, Liv?"

"You look really disturbed, Al…Was someone out there? Did someone flash you?" Olivia seemed serious, yet slightly amused.

Olivia's detective skills were obviously still intact and even more than that, she was so in tune to the blonde's facial expressions and mannerisms, that it was almost scary. Alex took a deep breath, bigger than she would have liked, and let it out.

"Our new neighbors…they _do_ have dogs…and I saw the _wife_? The _woman_?"

Olivia smirked. "The _wife_? The _woman_? Mmmm…sounds promising…and you're all flustered…so she _must_ be pretty…" Olivia set the basket on the floor and moved closer to Alex and then slithered her arms around Alex's waist and leaned in, her lips almost touching the blonde's, "…is she pretty, Alex?" Olivia kissed her gently, "Should I be jealous, Babe?" Olivia smiled.

Alex tried a laugh, searching those cocoa orbs, "Ironically…she looks _a lot_ like you, Liv…" Alex waited for a reaction.

And get one, she did—a slight twitch of the brunette's smile, pupil's contracting and then returning in a split second, and then a forced, full-blown grin, and then she removed her arms from around the blonde and patted her hips lightly.

"Is that so? Hmmm…competition…" Olivia kissed Alex once more against the side of her neck and then moved back to the basket, lifting it from the floor. "I'll have to step up my game…so, should I wear something sexy when we take the muffins over? Maybe a low-cut blouse…no bra…? Or maybe something really tight?" She held the laundry basket in her arms, awaiting the blonde's answer, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Olivia…come on…"

Olivia smiled, "Uh-huh…I'll come on…oh, Alex…it'll be fun…like having the _Doublemint_ twins around twenty-four seven, huh?" Olivia laughed and entered the laundry room.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head as she moved to get two bowls from the cabinet and set them on the island before pouring two bowls of cereal. Olivia was so calm about it—so composed and so confident. Only Alex seemed to be the one that was uneasy about the fact that there were two gorgeous Olivia's in her midst.

 _Two gorgeous Olivia's? Where did that come from?_

Alex shook her head a few times, blinking hard and coming back to her senses, waking herself from her recent discovery. She moved to get the milk from the refrigerator, and decided to go on about her day as though there was not going to be a gigantic, alabaster pachyderm in the room upon their visitation to the new neighbors later that day.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia adjusted Isabel's ponytail as they stood in front of their neighbor's door, "We're not gonna stay long…just introduce ourselves, give them the muffins, sit for a few minutes, and go…you guys have homework, then dinner, and then we'll make the ice cream…OK?"

Theo and the girls were in the front of Alex and Olivia, their son holding a wicker basket with a big white bow on it and underneath a red and white checkered, cloth napkin were a dozen and a half fresh, peach muffins, the ladies having decided to keep six for themselves for the following morning.

The kids nodded their agreement just as the door opened. Olivia felt her big, enthusiastic smile falter a bit, the corners of her mouth jumping without permission as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her who was wearing a fitted, black track suit, much like the one Olivia used to fit into. Alex was right. Their new woman/wife neighbor _did_ resemble her. It was almost unreal. Maybe how the brunette looked twenty years ago, but they resembled each other greatly, nonetheless.

"Hi…?" the woman smiled, looking at Olivia, then the kids, then Alex again before back at the brunette. "You must be our neighbors…I saw you earlier this morning…"

"I'm Olivia…and this is Alex…and this is Theo, Isabel, and Gracie…" Olivia ruffled Theo's hair, their boy in the center. "Say 'hi' guys…"

"Hi…" they said almost in unison, all still tired from their overnight excursion.

"Give her the basket, Theo…"

Theo held the basket out and the woman took it. "Why, thank you…such a handsome boy…"

Their son smiled sweetly and then backed into Olivia, the brunette placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm Jessica…it's very nice to meet you…" She shook hands with everyone. "Please…come on in…my husband Mark is cooking up some fajitas for an early dinner…have you all eaten?"

Olivia looked at Alex who looked like she wanted to leave, eyes scanning the artwork already hung on the walls, the opened boxes lying around, knick-knacks on the built-in shelves.

Olivia took this answer for her wife, who had apparently gone deaf and mute, and had her hands clasped uncomfortably in front of her, avoiding eye contact with Jessica altogether. "Yes…well…no, we haven't had dinner…we usually eat around six…but Alex has a turkey meatloaf in the oven as we speak…" Olivia looked at her wife again, "Right, Babe?"

Alex looked as though shaken from her thoughts, "Hmmm? I'm sorry, Liv…yes, yes…meatloaf…at home…"

"Come meet my husband, Mark…" Jessica began to move toward the kitchen, the Benson-Cabots following slowly. "Mark? Honey…our neighbors are here to meet us…"

Olivia gave Alex a look, widening her eyes and smiling.

Alex mouthed, _What, Liv?_ before returning to her perusing of the art and the shelves.

Olivia shook her head, smiling, realizing that her wife was uncomfortable.

 _But Why?_

The brunette didn't know. Maybe Alex _did_ think the woman was attractive, sexy even. Maybe Alex was attracted to her. The thought left the brunette with a sour feeling in her stomach, nauseated even, as she forced another smile on her face.

Mark came from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel and smiling—classic American, clean-cut good looks, dark, close-cut hair, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a pale yellow Polo shirt.

"Hi…I'm Mark…nice to meet you…" He shook hands with the entire family, his smile charming.

"How about something to drink? Some juice or milk? I could make some tea?" Jessica tried, moving towards the sofas and motioning for the family to sit.

"No, no…we just wanted to come by and say 'hi'…let you know we're just your average, normal neighbors…and we're usually _pretty_ friendly…" Olivia winked at their new neighbors and then smirked at her wife, who wasn't even paying attention or following the conversation, but now had a hand on each girl's shoulder, squeezing them, in what appeared to be, some sort of nervous, rhythmic pattern.

"Mommy?" Isabel looked up at her blonde mother, "That tickles…" she giggled.

"Sorry, Baby…" Alex laughed lightly.

"I think we're gonna go…let you two continue unpacking and eat…" Olivia began. "What do you say we get together for dinner next Saturday at our house?" Olivia looked at Mark and Jessica and then at Alex, "How does that sound, Al?"

Alex looked at Olivia with a look that was almost hard to diagnose—apprehension? Nerves? Shock?—before her face softened slightly, "Yeah, Liv…that sounds wonderful…"

"We can talk more, and then…get to know each other better…how about six?" Olivia offered.

"Sounds good…oh, Mark…get them one of our gift boxes…"

"Oh, yes…definitely…" Mark moved to the stairs and bounded up them quickly.

Olivia furrowed her brow, noticing that Alex was now stroking Grace's ponytail, the blonde looking down at their children.

"Mark and I have a natural product small business. We make bar soaps, lotions, deodorants, natural perfume, lip balms—all without chemicals or toxins. This is our fifth year and sales are at an all-time high. You might have heard of the company? _Natura Naturals_?"

"Oh, yeah…Alex and I have some of your honeysuckle soap and…I think…Al?"

Alex looked at her now.

"Don't you have one of their lip balms in the car?"

Alex cleared her throat, "Yeah…I do…I think it's peppermint?"

Mark came back with a brown box, a piece of brown twine adorning it, and handed it to Olivia. "A gift for a gift…" he smiled.

"Thank you…you didn't have to give us anything…" Olivia handed it to Alex to hold and the box promptly slipped from her hands and onto the floor.

Alex looked more than embarrassed as Theo bent to pick it up for her and handed it to her. "You hold on to it, Theo…" Alex smiled.

"Enjoy it…" Jessica smiled.

"We will…OK…so, next Saturday…six o'clock, right?" Olivia continued, trying to keep the cordiality and still get the family out of there quickly, along with her suddenly zombie-stricken wife.

"Six o'clock…we'll be there…"

"Bring your kids, if you have them…ours will be just hanging out…" Olivia winked.

"No kids just yet," Jessica informed them, "…but we have one coming in about six months…" she oozed, leaning into her husband.

"Congratulations…" Olivia smiled, "I guess your dogs are like your babies, for now…"

"About that…last night…" Jessica spoke in an apologetic rush, "…we're sorry they made so much noise…we don't put them out that often, but Mark had broken a large mirror, the floors had just been varnished in all of the bedrooms and we put them out on the patio for about an hour while we cleaned up. If the floors hadn't been wet—"

"Don't worry about it…" Olivia smiled as the cluster of seven moved towards the door.

"They're very… _energetic_ …" Alex offered, her voice almost expressionless.

"They're not used to the move, new people…they'll calm down once we get settled…" Jessica smiled.

"OK…" Olivia tried, sensing her wife's change in demeanor, "We'll see you next weekend…thanks again," Olivia held up the box of bath products. "These will definitely be put to good use…"

With that, they were seen to the door and out onto the steps, out in the cold evening air.

The door closed gently behind them.

"Go ahead, kids…' Olivia directed the children. "Theo take the key…"

Theo took the key from his mother and the three ran down the path, through the gate and to the right, and the few feet down the sidewalk before arriving at their own house, eagerly opening the gate and running through before Theo began trying to use the key to open the door.

"What was _that_ , Alex?" Olivia asked.

"What was _what_ , Olivia?"

"You…were not acting like yourself in there, Babe…what got into you?"

"Nothing got into me…"

They walked through the gate, Alex locking the latch behind them, and then they proceeded up the steps slowly, hands in their woolen coat pockets, the kids already inside, the door wide open.

Olivia took her gloves off and placed them in her pockets. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your silence said it all…you didn't even look at her…are you that… _smitten_? She definitely is a younger, sexier Olivia Benson…so I thought…maybe you're attracted to her?"

They entered and Olivia closed the door, locking it behind them, the smell of rich, beefy meatloaf filling the abode.

Olivia felt a pang to her heart. The fact that she had just voiced those thoughts to her blonde wife, the idea of Alex being attracted to their new neighbor that looked so much like her, had Olivia's stomach in knots.

"No, Liv…I promise you…I am not—"

Alex halted in her tracks as they entered the path between the kitchen and the living room—the sound of the TV echoed loudly and a simple melody was heard playing on the piano.

The kids had just taken over the living room.

Alex's voice was stern, annoyed even, "Guys? No…absolutely not…no TV right now…" Alex quickly entered the living room and took the remote to the TV from the coffee table, switched it off, and put it back down. "Homework, then dinner, then ice cream, then you can watch TV…go get your backpacks…"

The kids looked at her as though she had grown a third arm.

" _Now_ …I don't want to say it again!"

Alex appeared frazzled and more than a little exhausted, the two women watching as the kids rushed upstairs.

"Babe?" Olivia tried, putting her hands on her wife's shoulders from behind.

Alex put her hands on top of the brunette's, "Liv…I'm _not_ attracted to her…" Alex turned around now.

"It's OK if you _are_ , you know…" Olivia smiled. "The fact that she looks like a thirty-year-old me doesn't bother me, you know…" Olivia smirked, "It's still me, Babe…"

Alex smiled now, her demeanor lightening and her tense body relaxing slowly. "But it's _not_ you, Babe…could _never_ be you…"

"You didn't answer me, though, why were you acting like that? So…nonchalant and unfazed?"

"Isn't it weird? How _much_ she looks like you?"

"Yeah, Al…there are differences, but…our appearances are very similar…"

"So I guess I didn't want you to think I was looking at her because I thought she was attractive…so I avoided looking at her altogether…"

Olivia moved closer to the blonde, "I love that you're actually expressing it to me…as silly as your reason, I get it…" Olivia thought for a moment, "…so you _do_ think she's beautiful…like me?"

"No one is as beautiful as you…" Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia gently.

Olivia tried a smile but felt a feeling she hadn't yet experienced with the blonde—jealousy, inferiority, and a small pang of regret.

… … … … … …

The brunette leaned forward, inspecting her eyes in the mirror as she brushed her teeth that evening. Lately, she had been studying herself more and more in the mirror, critiquing her skin, her hair, the various areas of her face and body that were being taken over by gravity. Gray hairs had begun sparsely popping up along her temple—a few here and there—fine lines around her eyes had deepened slightly, and when she looked into the mirror as of late, she couldn't help but feel like she was looking at her own mother's aging reflection.

After the night previous, it seemed her self-esteem had returned, being fawned over and touched and pleasured by her wife as though no time in their marriage had passed. It made her feel undeniably sexy, needed, desired. But now, the realization that she was getting older was hitting her full force. With the younger Olivia Benson living next door, now most likely being in their line of vision quite often, it was going to be hard to watch.

Olivia took her toothbrush from her mouth, spit and rinsed, before placing her toothbrush back in the holder. She put her hair in a butterfly clip and leaned forward once again, looking at the bird foot-shaped lines, gently spreading from the outer corners of her eyes, that had just begun their starring role as of late. She looked at her breasts through her robe, lower than they had ever been. Although it seemed Alex had been as turned on as she had always been with the brunette, at these moments of self-scrutinization, Olivia was quickly becoming her own worst enemy.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out, her eyes running over her face. Alex's reflection appeared next to her now.

"Liv…" the blonde's voice was soft, gentle.

Olivia turned now and Alex cupped her face, "I don't ever want you to think that I could ever find anyone else as beautiful as you, Babe…I fell in love with you almost twenty years ago and my love and feelings for you have and will never change…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life…everything about you, Babe…from your toes to your temples…" Alex smiled.

"I'm not young any more, Alex…I don't have the skin or the body or—"

Alex stopped her with a finger to her mouth and then leaned in and kissed her so gently, so tenderly, that Olivia felt her flesh as it rose in a million tiny bumps on her shoulders, back, and arms.

"You are the most amazing woman that exists in my life…my sexy, gorgeous, piece of fine ass…"

Alex reached around and clenched Olivia's ass firmly with both hands.

"Geriatric cowgirls?" Olivia smiled.

"Till the end, Babe…ride or die…"

"Now…the kids are asleep, everything ready for tomorrow…come with Mommy and let her show you how sexy you are…" Alex held her hand out and Olivia took it, allowing her beautiful wife to lead her into the bedroom.

They slipped beneath the covers and Alex clicked the switch off on her lamp and placed her glasses on her nightstand before returning to the brunette, hovering over her in the darkness. Alex moved to climb on top of her, kissing her neck and chest as she moved her way down, the feeling euphoric to the brunette.

Once Alex had reached Olivia's lower body, and had placed herself in between her legs, the brunette sat up and, in a quick motion that she wasn't exactly quite sure from where it had emerged, turned the tables on the blonde, and now positioned herself with her face just inches from the blonde's wet, exposed core.

"But, Liv…" Alex breathed. "I wanted…uhhh…Jeez…God, sexy flip, Babe..." Alex moaned from the sheer dominance of her wife's sudden movement, her back arching up.

The blonde whimpered quietly above Olivia as the brunette continued to touch, tease, probe and pleasure her wife. Within moments, Alex's body was vibrating with pleasure as she, almost noiselessly, experienced an intense climax.

Panting, Alex whispered, "Not young…my ass."

With just that simple experience of Olivia bringing pleasure to her wife, the brunette was reminded of her own beauty, of the blonde's desire for her, of the love that would never end, and also reminded Olivia that it was always them, just the two of them.

And it always would be.

… … … … … …


	20. In Sickness, In Joy, & Awkward Moments

**A/N at the end…**

 ***Theo : 9**

 ***Twins : 8**

 _Chapter Twenty:_

 _In Sickness, in Joy, and in Awkward Moments_

AAA

Alex entered through the front door to the townhouse, the three kids following and then standing around her in a half-circle, awaiting further instructions, as they returned from the park on this Saturday morning. The air had been warm on this April day, unusually so for New York, signaling the beginning of a possibly hot summer. Alex had jogged while the kids rode their bikes on the trails, the blonde attempting some sort of a new normal exercise routine that she and her wife had agreed upon. Olivia had also been jogging for half an hour, every other day, to get her heart rate up, to renew the body and the mind. The new improvement plan was something that the ladies both agreed would be the start of a new year, just three months prior.

"Go on up, guys…wash your hands and faces and…" she moved toward Isabel and Grace, leaning over, "…you two need to find your Mama's lanyard…I know you were playing yesterday, but she needs it for work…they have all of her _Haven House_ keys on it…" She turned and now placed her hands on Theo's shoulders, his frame now ever-growing, feeling as though he had gotten an inch taller overnight. "Go on…up…find them…"

Isabel looked up at her with those captivatingly blue eyes, "But Mommy…we looked everywhere…"

Alex sighed and turned to Grace now, "Gracie…you two need to find them…you took them to play and you need to find them. She needs them for Monday…and she's not feeling well so we don't need her to worry about that, too…"

"Mommy…Isabel is the one that had them in her ballerina jewelry box. I saw them in there," Grace tried.

"Then she needs to get them out." She looked at Isabel, "OK? Go on up…"

"Can I get some more water?" Theo asked, holding up his now empty reusable blue bottle.

"Fill it up with the faucet filter and then all of you go up and help each other find them."

"OK, Mommy…" he agreed.

The girls smiled at her, as well, and nodded.

"This is your fault," Grace mumbled to her sister.

"Is not…" Isabel retorted, her face angry.

"Guys…no arguing…go…" Alex warned.

The three now rushed into the kitchen and proceeded to fill their bottles with water from the tap, a shoving match ensuing.

"Take turns, guys…" she called out, her tone stern, yet loving.

Alex took a moment to stretch, bringing her heels to her backside and feeling her quadriceps pull. It had taken Alex a few weeks to get back into the swing of being more active—dealing with the burning in her chest, the pain and soreness in her entire lower body—but she was finally at a point that running had become old hat, as it once had been when she and Olivia used to run together, all those years ago.

A New Year's resolution pact of sorts had been made between the blonde and the brunette, and Olivia had chosen to run and use the free weights that they had at home in the front guestroom, where the treadmill now sat, on which hung a couple pairs of pants and jeans that the ladies were desperately hoping to fit back into before summer arrived. The brunette also did a few sessions of DVD Pilates every other day to balance the jogging. Alex, on the other hand, had chosen to do a combination of running and yoga to try and achieve and maintain her once lithe frame. It had been difficult for both, but they were actually seeing positive results just three months in.

Unfortunately, a kink had occurred in the usual plans for their family exercise Saturday, just that morning. The brunette had woken up, feeling under the weather—achy, headache, and a slight fever—which prevented her from joining the family during their cardio time on the paved path just blocks from their house.

Alex now move into the juncture between the kitchen and living room and saw her wife on the sofa, low sounds from the TV—a cooking show with an overly perky woman—spoke of how delicious steamed artichoke could be, as she removed a pot from the stove. But her wife looked awful. She was lying on the sofa, lengthwise, a chenille, taupe blanket covering her, head-to-toe black sweats on, a thermometer in her mouth, eyes glassy and staring unenthusiastically at the overly animated blonde with the flip haircut on the TV who was now taste-testing her latest creation, dipping a leaf of the green vegetable into a small bowl of, what looked like, butter.

Olivia looked up and smiled around the thermometer before sitting up slightly, taking it out of her mouth, and looking at it, squinting. She then brought her reading glasses from the top of her head, eyes narrowing through them, and looked again.

"One-oh-one, Al…" Olivia's smile was weak. "Up a degree since eight o'clock…"

Alex smiled sympathetically, "Oh, Babe…" She moved into the living room, closer to the sofa, as the kids whizzed by with their now-filled bottles, the blonde turning to give a final word of caution, "… _find_ the keys…"

Olivia smiled now, "Alex Cabot has now become Mama Bear Cabot…"

Alex cocked her head, "Is it a bad thing?"

Olivia shook her head, "Not at all…I love seeing it…I just wish I could have come with you and the kids today…you look so…exercised and fresh and…" the brunette cleared her throat, "…sexy as hell…"

"And sweaty and stinky and in need of a shower...I'm disgusting right now…"

Olivia crooked her forefinger, motioning for Alex to come closer, and the blonde obliged, sitting next to her wife on the edge of the sofa and placing her hand on her hip.

"Never disgusting, Alex…" Olivia puckered a few times in the air.

Alex leaned in and kissed her gently and then pulled away, smiling, "You know…if you're sick…I could get whatever you have…"

Olivia just grinned. "I know, Babe…a sacrifice…are you willing to make it?" The brunette giggled.

"Absolutely…" Alex reached forward and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, stroking the softness with her thumb before feeling her forehead, "Our dinner party is in just a few hours…"

Olivia nodded, her eyes tearing. "I really wish I didn't feel like this…"

"I know, Liv…but you don't need to worry about anything. Dinner is planned and it won't take long to get everything ready. Casey and Melinda and the guys have offered to come over early to help…"

They had invited their friends and family over that evening so that Theo could practice his piano songs for his recital that would be held the following weekend. They wanted to give him a chance to play in front of a crowd, and overcome any nervousness he had, before he performed at the _Arts & Performance Theatre_ on the Upper East Side for the actual _Junior Achiever's Piano Recital_.

"You rest…maybe my brother can diagnose you this evening?" Alex smirked.

"Oh, _that'll_ be nice…but…thank God we have a _couple_ of doctors amongst our family and friends…Mel could ' _diagnose'_ me, too…" Olivia held up air quotes.

"That, she could, Baby…whatever you're more comfortable with, my love…" Alex offered, leaning forward and kissing her wife delicately, once again. "So…you take it easy…relax…it's Saturday so no pending plans, except tonight…you can shower and get ready around five? Everyone will understand that you don't feel well, Liv…"

"I know…" Olivia whispered. "I think I'll go upstairs and sleep for a little while. I just took a couple of Tylenol…"

"Have you eaten, Babe?"

"I had a banana…some coffee…I'm good…not really hungry…"

Alex sighed, "OK…go on up…I'll be there in a few…I'm just gonna set out some things and then I'll be up to take my shower and relax with you…OK?"

Olivia nodded. "OK, Babe…" Olivia moved to remove the throw from her body, feet bare, elastic ankles of her pants having ridden up, displaying her smooth, toned, caramel calves, sweats looking sexy, even in her less than healthy state.

Alex smiled and stood, holding out her hands, which the brunette promptly took, allowing the blonde to help her stand.

"Thank you, Babe…" Olivia moved into Alex and wrapped her arms around her, clasping her hands behind her, as she held her firmly.

Alex studied her face, noticing a small, pink dot on her left cheek. "Liv?" Alex reached for the pinkness, brushing it with her thumb, "I think you've been bitten by something…" The blonde moved closer, studying the reddened spot. "It looks like a mosquito? Or an ant?"

Olivia touched her cheek now, dipping her nails into it, beginning to scratch.

Alex pulled her wife's hand way.

"Or maybe a spider?" the brunette giggled.

"Don't scratch, Babe…"

Olivia smiled again. "Yes, ma'am…"

"Mama?"

The two looked down to find Isabel there, looking up at them, her face inquisitive.

"Hey, Baby…" Olivia oozed, "…what is it?"

"Izzie…you should be looking for the keys…" Alex informed her, gently.

"I _am_ , Mommy…" their little girl declared, rolling her eyes ever-so-slightly.

"Isabel…" Alex said firmly. "Watch it…"

"You have itches?" Isabel moved closer, placing her hand on Olivia's forearm, "…Amanda had itches, too…then she went to Miss Sherry…"

"Oh?" Olivia questioned, looking at Alex. "The school nurse?"

"Amanda at school…in your class?" Alex questioned, interested now.

Isabel nodded slowly.

"What did the nurse say?" Alex inquired, hoping there might be a clue to her wife's symptoms.

"Amanda had to go home yesterday…I don't know why…"

"Your teacher didn't say?" Olivia asked.

Isabel shook her head.

"Did you find the keys, Izzie?" Alex asked softly, her hands still clenching her wife's hips.

Isabel shook her head again, "No, Mommy."

"Keep looking, Iz…"

" _They_ lost my keys?" Olivia now asked, perking up slightly. "I thought _I_ lost them..."

"Don't worry, Liv…" she turned to Isabel, "…they're gonna find them…right, Izzie?"

Isabel's face held a conflict—wanting to please her parents, and angst at not being able to produce the precious items. "They're not there…we looked…Gracie is mad at me…Theo is mad, too…"

Alex couldn't suppress a smile, "Well…let's go up and I'll help you look for them, OK?"

Isabel nodded as Alex held her hand out, their little girl taking it.

"Nap, Babe?" Alex looked into her wife's sleepy eyes.

Olivia smiled and the three continued on to the staircase, on to move upstairs to find the keys.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia awoke to noise in the bedroom, soft whispers trying not to be heard.

She cracked her eyes open, slightly, to see what was happening.

"You can't wear Mama's jacket, Izzie…it's for work…" Alex whispered.

Olivia watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Alex moved into the closet, producing the brunette's _POLICE_ windbreaker on a hanger. The blonde reached into the pocket and produced the elusive lanyard keychain that they had been searching for.

"We were playing police…I wanted to wear it…" Isabel sobbed. "I forgot I put them in there…" she almost whined.

"Well…your Mama needs those keys and, if you wanted to wear the jacket, you should have asked her…" Alex placed the keys on the bureau top and then moved to put the brunette's jacket back in the closet.

"I'm sorry, Mommy…"

"I know, Izzie…" Alex leaned over their daughter and kissed her forehead softly.

Both ladies had realized, by now, that Isabel's mind was so full of so many different thoughts, constantly running with make-believe events and philosophical musings, that she had her moments of clarity that would eventually bring the important issues to the forefront, sooner or later. Their little girl just needed time—or a few hours, in this particular case.

Olivia's eyes burned with tears at the sweet moment, and then Alex turned, eyeing the brunette, obviously noticing her wife rousing. Olivia stretched and yawned, opening her mouth wide, realizing that she felt no better than before she had slept.

Alex smiled at Olivia and then knelt down in front of Isabel, "I know, sweetheart…but those keys are important…when I asked you where they were…you should have told me."

Isabel nodded, her eyes tearing, her frown now turning into a slight smile, "But I'm glad I remembered…"

"Me, too, Baby…you have to get dressed…and tell Theo and Grace they have to get ready, too."

"They already are…Theo has a suit on…" she giggled. "He looks like Uncle Munch."

"I'll bet he looks handsome…" Alex offered, "…and you'll look beautiful in your sparkly, purple dress…now, go on in your room and get dressed while Mama and I get ready for the dinner party …" Alex patted their little girl's hips and kissed her cheek before standing.

"OK, Mommy…"

Isabel headed to the doorway and left.

Olivia could smell the dishes they had chosen to serve that evening wafting through the air vents—garlic chicken kebabs, saffron rice, Persian eggplant—and she smiled, knowing that her wife had already been very busy and had done an marvelous job of making everything presentable.

Isabel appeared, once again, in the doorway and then moved to the bed, on Alex's side, placing her hands on the bed and climbing on top. "Mama?"

Olivia smiled, "Hey, Baby…"

Isabel moved in now, lying next to the brunette, resting her head on the brunette's chest.

"You feel sick?" she questioned, squeezing Olivia's ribcage in the process.

"Yeah, Izzie…Mama doesn't feel very good…" Olivia kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

Isabel sat up slightly and leaned closer now, placing a kiss on Olivia's belly and then moved upward and kissed her cheek. "Better?"

Olivia smiled, feeling her lower lip tremble. "Much better, Izzie…thank you…your kisses always make me feel better."

"You're gonna get dressed?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling. "And come to the party?"

"Yeah, Izzie…" Olivia sat up and edged to Alex's side, Isabel taking her cue, as the two stood.

"Yeah!" she beamed. "Mama's up!"

"She hath risen from the dead…" Alex declared, moving into the closet and bringing out two plastic wrapped ensembles on hangers—their outfits for the evening.

"I'm gonna get ready, too…I love you…bye!" she eagerly ran from the room now, a little bundle of energy.

"Three hours later and we finally have the 'mystery of the keys' solved…" Alex placed the outfits on the bed.

"Hallelujah…" Olivia stretched once more and then moved to the bedroom door to close it. She then began lifting her sweatshirt over her head, nude beneath.

Alex eyed her as she removed the thin plastic from the garments. She shook her head and smiled.

"What?" Olivia questioned, now removing her sweat bottoms.

"Nothing…just…lookin' good, Baby…lookin' good…" Alex smirked and then her focus went to Olivia's midsection. "Hold on, Liv…" Alex moved closer now, eyes still fixed on her wife's waist. "You have more spots… _look_ …"

Olivia looked down and, sure enough, her belly was riddled with about ten more tiny pink dots. "What the hell?"

"Olivia…have you ever had chicken pox?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Never?"

Olivia shook her head again, studying her wife's apprehensive expression.

"Uh-oh…" Alex said softly.

"I don't like uh-ohs…"

"Well…let's have one of our doctors take a look tonight, OK?"

Olivia nodded, her eyes tearing, not feeling like going through this. From what she knew about adults getting the childhood virus, it was a long recovery period filled with itching, scratching, scarring, and lots of lethargy, aches and pains.

This was going to be fun.

… … … … … …

AAA

Dinner had been served, the adults sitting around the large farmhouse table, talking, eating, and drinking. The kids had their card table set up a few feet from the adult's table and had already eaten and were now playing in the living room—Barbie dolls and military figures and Legos all over the place. Theo sat at the piano bench, lightly tinkling on the keys—practicing for his upcoming performance.

Everyone was decked out for the party. Munch and Jonathan and Fin all wore suits and ties and the ladies all wore dresses, save for Olivia who was donning a sexy, sleeveless, snakeskin printed jumper. Her wife looked so beautiful, but Alex knew that she was not feeling well at all. The brunette's eyes glazed over as Melinda spoke about a recent victim in the morgue, something about a body having only the thumbs removed, and two, tiny puncture-like marks on the Jane Doe's neck.

"Vampires are among us…" Munch commented.

"Hardly, John…" Melinda offered. "The body had _not_ been exsanguinated…only slightly dismembered…"

"To have eternal life as a blood-sucking creature? Not my idea of living the good life…" Alex commented.

"Unless it's Brad Pitt exsanguinating me…" Casey smirked.

Alex smiled and then turned to Olivia on her left, "Babe?"

The brunette smiled, moving a small bit of rice around on her plate with her fork, "Yeah, Al?"

"Shall we move into the living room? Get everyone settled?"

"We'll get the clean-up after the show," Casey's raspy voice claimed. "You get settled on the sofa, Liv…Alex has already done most of it…we'll do the rest…" She winked.

"OK…" Olivia stood, wavering slightly. She took a deep breath and clutched the edge of the table with her right hand.

Alex wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist and guided her to the sofa.

Olivia began giggling, "Like we were eighty…"

"Can't wait…" Alex kissed her cheek softly and the blonde guided her wife to sit on the sectional. "Theo? You ready, Baby?"

Theo nodded and smiled, "Ready, Mommy…"

"OK…let's let everyone sit and then we can start. OK? You have the music ready?"

"Yes…" Theo leaned forward and turned the page of the sheet music on the stand to the beginning.

"Good job…" Alex smiled.

Within moments, everyone was in the living room, some piling on the sofa, Casey and Melinda sitting on kitchen chairs brought into the living area. Jonathan held both of his girls on his lap, Fin held JJ, and Isabel and Grace stayed on the floor, close to the piano.

Alex walked to the baby grand and sat on the bench next to Theo, his designated page turner for the evening, ready for a little duet they had already planned—hoping to dazzle their friends and family with his skills.

Theo clasped his hands together as a hush came over the guests, only a small coo coming from Katie on her father's lap. Their little boy flexed his fingers and wiggled them now before placing them on the keys—an Alex thing and now a Theo thing, as well.

Alex smiled at him and nodded, counting a small beat with her head.

Theo began to play Mozart's _Piano Concerto no. 5 in D Major, Allegro_ , his little hands moving along the keys, right hand and left hand moving in tandem, gliding effortlessly over the ebonies and ivories. Alex felt a swell of pride as he played, his little face concentrating so very diligently. They had been playing together for three years now and their boy had achieved so much, loved the instrument more than anything, and held so much of a gift for the music.

Alex turned the page, looking out at the faces, seeing complete awe on their warm expressions in the soft lighting, and she felt a lump in her throat at the sight of their friends and family sitting there.

Once the song was over, loud applause and cheering echoed across the expanse of the room and Theo turned into his mother, shyly burying his face in her shoulder.

Alex leaned over and kissed the top of his head, "Good job, Theo…perfect…"

Theo played another song, Mozart's _Nocturne No. 1 Lullaby_ , and Alex watched as he closed his eyes and let his fingers delicately dance over the keys, the song second nature to him after all of the practice he had done. This was her boy sitting here with her, playing the instrument that she loved so very much. And the blonde knew that he was even more talented than she had been when she was his age.

Alex looked up at Olivia now. The brunette's face was streaked with tears, her lips pulled inward, full of emotion. The detective smiled and laughed lightly, puckering at Alex, and mouthing _I love you._

Alex returned the smile and mouthed the same.

Alex watched as Grace walked up to Olivia and climbed onto her lap, their brown-eyed girl leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder. Olivia kissed her forehead softly and the two sat, comfortably watching.

Grace whispered something to Olivia and the brunette whispered back, kissing her again.

That song ended and another round of applause and cheers was had.

Alex looked at Theo, "Ready for the duet?"

Theo nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen…and munchkins…Theo and I have been practicing a duet…Mozart's _Turkish March_ …that we will perform now…" Alex nodded at Theo and then began a soft count, "One, two, three, four…"

They began playing together, Alex on the low keys, Theo on the upper-key melody, working together to demonstrate the beautiful, yet difficult song.

The group had been astonished and amazed by their son. The evening had been lovely and Alex was proud to share it with the people around her that meant so much to her.

… … … … … …

"It's definitely the pox…" Melinda declared, moving to sit next to Olivia on the master bedroom bed. "You've never had them?"

"No…never had that joy as a child."

"Well, you've got 'em now…nothing you can do but rest, take fever reducing medication, drink lots of fluids. I can prescribe a cream for the welts but you can't scratch them, Olivia. Chicken pox rash, especially in adults, can get infected if they open and then, of course, will scar. So hands off, my friend."

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out. "The kids? Will they get it?"

"Highly likely…yes…unfortunately, one of them probably already has them…it's just incubated in your body first. You got it from one of them…so it's a matter of time before the symptoms show up in one or all of them."

"Isabel said a little girl at school went home with something…"

"Probably chicken pox…" Melinda stood now and Olivia did the same. "I think we're gonna be going…no offense, but our kids shouldn't be around you…" she smirked. "I'll go down and tell your wife and the others but you should get to bed…"

"Alex has had them…so she's safe…"

Melinda nodded, "That's good…she can take care of you, then," the M.E. smiled. "Rest, Liv…it'll last about ten days…"

"Thanks, Mel…"

"You got it…sorry, Liv…" Melinda exited the room.

So she had chicken pox. What were the odds? Fifty-one years old and she had the chicken pox. It was almost laughable. But, at least Alex had already them and the blonde could take care of the family if the kids did begin to have full-blown symptoms.

Having already said goodnight to the guests for the evening who were busy with helping wrangle the kids and clean the kitchen and living area, Olivia decided she would turn in for the evening. The brunette was exhausted, regardless of the lengthy nap she had taken earlier. She moved to the bathroom, flipping on the light and looking at her reflection in the mirror—one, two, three more red bumps had formed on her arms, neck and upper chest. She leaned forward, noticing one in her cleavage, as well, and groaning. With nothing else to do but take care of herself, she decided that she would get ready for bed and wait for her wife to come up. The brunette hoped that, if the kids did become sick, that their illness wouldn't last long.

… … … … … …

 _"Prescription ready in the pharmacy for Olivia. Prescription is ready for a Mrs. Olivia Benson-Cabot…please come to the pharmacy to pick it up_ …" a bored, male voice paged over the drugstore PA system on the following day.

"That's me…" Olivia declared, raising her hand, the kids giggling, as the five Benson-Cabots continued perusing the toy aisle.

"Olivia…" Grace repeated slowly, smiling up lovingly at her brunette mother, and then leaned her head against Olivia's waist.

Olivia stroked her long blonde hair and smiled back. "That's mama's name, Gracie…and your middle name, too..."

"I know, Mama…I like it…" she grinned. "It's pretty…just like you and Mommy…"

"Why, thank you, Baby…I kind of like it, too…" She winked.

"And I _love_ it…" Alex offered, smirking. "Come on, Isabel…choose…we have to go…"

They had decided to let the kids choose one or two items each, as long as the total cost was under five dollars for each of them. Theo had chosen two packs of card games—Uno and Crazy Eights. Grace had chosen another Barbie doll—this one Business Professional Barbie, complete with attaché, glasses, and a tiny Frappuccino cup in her hand—and Isabel currently had three choices in her clutches, looking at all and trying to decide. It was a toss-up between the travel version game of _Connect Four_ , a _Teacher Barbie_ , and an _American Idol_ wireless microphone.

"I can't decide…" Isabel gave the ladies her best pouting expression, her eyebrows knitted together in angst.

 _Such a drama queen_ , Olivia mused, smiling and shaking her head.

"Well, you need to make a choice, Iz…" Alex offered. "How about the microphone?"

"I don't know…" She continued looking at the loot in her arms.

"I'm gonna go get the cream, Babe…" Olivia smile. "Good luck with this situation…" She winked.

"Thanks so much, Liv…when the going gets tough…the tough scamper away like little scared bunnies…"

Olivia laughed, turned on her heel now, and continued down the aisle, past the rest of the toys, past the clearance section, to the back of the store and turned left, then passing the _Healthy, Happy Feet_ section of CVS. She approached the counter and smiled, the young man behind the counter scanning her face. She had developed four more spots on her cheeks and forehead overnight and she knew she must appear as though she had some rare disease.

"Hi…I'm picking up the prescription for Olivia?"

"Yes…" The man turned around and rifled through a plastic bin with a large _"B"_ on it before producing a white bag, folded over and stapled, receipt and directions attached. "Here it is…" He typed something into the computer and then scanned the bar code, "…fifty-six even…"

"Fifty-six dollars? For a little tube of cream…this won't even last two days…especially with the bumps I have..." she squinted at his name tag, now scratching a spot on her mid-section "…Lester, is it?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that's my name…and it's still fifty-six dollars. I don't make the prices…Pfizer does," he informed her, his expression like a stone statue.

Olivia unclasped her wallet with her right hand as she used her left to scratch a new bump that had emerged on her neck, the itching unlike anything she had ever experienced—unbearably intense—and when she did scratch, the burning was like someone holding a match to her flesh.

"Oatmeal…" Lester said, taking the brunette's credit card.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Pardon me?"

"For the itching…oatmeal baths…they'll really help."

"Oh, OK…thanks…" She smiled. "Is that _free_ advice or do I need to pay another fifty-six dollars?" she questioned facetiously, her smile as equally plastered as his.

"Good one, Ma'am...that one's for free..." He handed her the receipt and her credit card. "Here you go…just sign here and you're all set…kind of rare to get chicken pox, especially at your a—" He suddenly appeared alarmed, hesitance and fear in his eyes.

Perhaps that was because Olivia, finished signing, slammed the pen down on the counter, and had given him her best glare.

Lester tried to patch things up, "Well…it's just usually a kid's—"

"Thank you, Lester…" Olivia cut him off. "I know the odds…"

"Have a nice evening…" he offered.

Olivia put the card and receipt back in her wallet and snatched the bag from the counter, offering one last sneer before turning. She began putting her wallet back in her purse and walking simultaneously as she walked down the back aisle.

She reached the end of the foot care aisle and continued walking as she zipped her purse. Looking up, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide, mouth open, not believing who had appeared just ten feet from her.

 _No. It couldn't be._

But it was.

In the nine years since she'd seen him, he hadn't changed much—a little grayer, hair shorter—but still the same piercing eyes, the same broad shoulders, the same way he had always carried himself, and air of confidence and machismo.

Olivia continued to gape, even as those intense, blue eyes turned now, looking right at her.

It was Elliot Stabler.

He smiled, furrowing that thick brow, and put his hands in his pockets, turning to face her fully, also appearing taken aback. Next to him was a blonde boy of nine or ten, squatting next to him looking at the official pigskin footballs on the bottom shelf of the toy aisle.

"I'll be back, Eli…" He walked toward her, the brunette still not able to move, shock paralyzing her being. "Liv?" He folded his arms, smiling with a hint of confusion on his face.

"El…" She could feel her heart racing out of her chest. Her palms were sweaty, and her skin was prickling, her nerves overwhelming her senses. With her fever and current illness, she felt as though she very well could end up on the CVS floor. Clean up on aisle three.

"It's been a long time…" he offered, looking her over. "You look…incredible…" He shook his head, still smiling.

And there it was. The entire reason they parted ways rushing back at her full force.

"Thank you…so do you…" Putting the past aside, at least for the next few minutes, Olivia decided to be civil. "Is this little Eli? He's gotten so big…" Olivia looked at the blonde boy who was standing next to his father now, noticing the striking resemblance to Kathy Stabler.

"Ten years old now…"

"I can't believe it…he was a baby last time I saw him…"

"He was…he's gotten big…this is Olivia, Eli…your dad used to be partners with her when you were a baby…"

Eli shook hands with Olivia and then the adults returned their gaze to each other.

A silence now, both unsure of what to say, both minds spinning with memories and emotions.

"I hear you have three of your own…are they here?"

Olivia looked at him, feeling her eyes begin to water. _Keep it together, Olivia_ , she repeated inside of her mind. _Keep it together_. "Yeah…they're here…Alex is checking out with them at the front of the store…"

Elliot nodded, his eyes scanning her again, "It's good to see you, Liv…"

Olivia nodded, trying a smile, not sure of what to say back because it wasn't good to see him, she wished he hadn't been there, and if she could have avoided this situation, she would have tried to do just that, at all costs.

Her wife's voice approaching, "Liv…we checked out…did you get the—"

Olivia looked up to see Alex also halt in her tracks, her expression instantly icy.

Not a word was said by either Elliot or her wife—only a look that could have killed anything in its path.

"Let's go, Babe…" Alex's stare was like daggers through the older detective's suddenly cold eyes. "We need to get home." Alex pulled the kids closer to her and reached out for the brunette's elbow.

Olivia was suddenly more exhausted than ever, her knees weak and her body felt like it might collapse from fatigue. "Yeah…let's go home…"

Nothing more was said.

Olivia followed the three kids down the aisle, through the automatic doors, and out of the store, her wife's arm around her waist the entire walk for support. Alex must have sensed her wife's distress, her sudden inability to deal.

… … … … … …

They drove back home without uttering single word—none of them. It was as if the entire family—kids included—sensed the need for peace, for quiet, and for a few moments to ponder. Words just weren't necessary. Alex knew Olivia so well, even from a simple twitch of an eyebrow, a movement of the eyes, and that they would talk at home, once alone and out of earshot of the children. Olivia leaned her head against the passenger window and then felt Alex's hand on her thigh.

The brunette turned now and smiled, placing her hand on top of the blonde's. Alex applied pressure and squeezed her leg more firmly, a message conveyed in that simple action.

… … … … … …

AAA

Kids in bed, house locked for the evening, everything ready to go for a Monday morning, Alex sat in a chair next to the bathtub while Olivia took her oatmeal bath, the brunette luxuriating in the warmth and the relief of the concoction.

A couple of candles were lit, the brunette's hair up in a clip, eyes closed as Alex kept her company from the chair, looking over a fractions and decimals assignment Theo had completed for math homework. The blonde put the paper back inside of his workbook and set it on the floor, moving her chair closer to the tub. She leaned forward and folded her arms, resting her elbows on the ledge.

"How do you feel, Liv?"

"Mmmm…" she moaned, eyes still closed, "…this feels better on my rash…Lester was right…"

Alex waited and Olivia opened her eyes, smiling.

"The pharmacy tech…he recommended the oatmeal bath."

Alex waited another moment as Olivia closed her eyes again. "Wanna talk about it, Liv?"

"What's to talk about, Al?

"I don't know…how you're feeling about seeing him?"

"It was one of the most awkward moments of my life…that much I know…" Olivia opened her eyes now.

"The chances of running into him again were probably one in a million…"

"But we did…" Olivia said softly.

Alex nodded, plunging her left hand beneath the water and cupping a handful of the warm liquid before slowly pouring it over her breasts, where a few pink dots had congregated. "I know, Babe…but you never have to see him again…" Alex repeated the motion with the water, this time pouring it over her shoulders, a couple of bumps there, as well.

"It just brought it all back…you know? It makes me wish things had been different between he and I…that he would never have done that and then we could have, at least, remained somewhat friendly…stayed in touch…but…"

"But, Olivia…his true colors came out that one day…that was him…waiting to be shown, to be seen…it was necessary to see that part, that side of him. You had to see the real him, Babe…"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

"I know, Baby…it was hard…and I'm sorry we ran into him."

Olivia's tears turned into a smile, her body shaking. She threw her head back and cackled, "You…" she continued laughing before finally regaining her composure, "…you looked like you were gonna bite his man parts off, Al…" Olivia let out a few more chortles, "I really thought you were gonna fly at his throat…it was great…"

Alex smiled and couldn't help but laugh, as well. "Jesus, Olivia…when I saw him…if the kids weren't there, I probably would have done something that could have gotten me locked up…" The blonde smiled at her wife and then moved closer, cupping her face with her right hand, noticing how her current sickness was marring her gorgeous complexion, but that she was still amazingly, undeniably beautiful.

"Thank you for rescuing me…" Olivia said softly.

"My pleasure, Baby…"

"My feet felt like lead…"

"You were shocked, Liv…"

"Still am…"

Alex smiled at Olivia and leaned in, kissing her gently, "Ready to get out? Get to sleep?"

"I think so, Babe…" Olivia stood and Alex reached for the large beige bath towel, wrapping her wife in it tenderly and then wrapping her arms around the brunette fully, tightly, completely.

"Thank you, Alex…"

"No need to thank me, Liv…you would have done it for me…" Alex said against the brunette's ear.

"For everything, Al…" Olivia voice was shaky, soft, and innocent. "For everything…"

"Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

They pulled away, looking into each other's eyes in the dim candlelight of the bathroom.

"What did Gracie whisper to you yesterday during Theo's practice concert?"

"She said…" Olivia swallowed, the brunette obviously becoming emotional, those cocoa eyes watering, and she sniffed, "…I am the luckiest little girl, ever, Mama…I love you…"

Alex felt her eyes tear, "So sweet…" she whispered softly. "That's our angel…"

Olivia nodded, "She is…" her voice began fading, "…she's the best…" Olivia's eyes closed now, unable to keep them open.

Alex felt Olivia's body relax against her and the blonde knew she was exhausted, on her way to sleep. They made their way to the bed and Alex helped her wife into her night shirt before tucking her in and turning her lamp off, the two, cuddled close, their bodies soon succumbing to a much-needed rest.

… … … … … …

 **A/N:**

 **Back to the good stuff! I hope you liked it and, as always, thank you to those who read and review. It means the world!**

 **When you review, it lets me know, as a writer, whether you liked it or not. Your view and opinions matter greatly! I always reply to your reviews and PMs...thank you to those of you who faithfully review. It means so much to me!**

 **Patricia**


	21. Summer Fun for Some

_**Theo: 9**_

 _ **Twins: 8**_

 **A/N: This is a beach chapter…you know the ladies love their time in Southampton! I hope you enjoy and, as always, I love to hear what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Patricia**

 _Chapter 21:_

 _Summer Fun...for Some_

 _(3 months later)_

 _July_

 _AAA_

The next few months were busy for the ladies with working and end-of-the-year school events, and Olivia and Alex had both added one more day from their old routine back into their schedule—Mondays at the precinct for Olivia and Thursdays working with Donnelly at the courthouse, training new law students and teaching workshops, now giving both three days doing what they had always done and were so good at, and two on their newer activities. Both of them had never expected to get more heavily back into the jobs that they originally begun with, but neither was overwhelmed or felt that it took away from time with each other or time with their precious family.

The entire family, save for Alex, had contracted the chicken pox while Olivia had gotten it—kids in order of age, Theo, then Isabel, then Grace—and had gotten through that particular illness in April and, because they had had such a bad bout with the illness, the ladies had decided, early on in the spring, that they would spend the majority of the summer at the beach house.

Now, they had been at the beach house for a month so far, arriving at the beginning of June, when the kids had first gotten out of school. They had been going to the beach every day, swimming for hours, sunbathing lazily, eating only when hungry, and just being beach bums, in general.

Another perk was that the traveling _Niagara Falls_ _Carnival_ was in town through July and they had also made a few visits so far—riding rides, eating cotton candy and funnel cakes, and playing games.

Jonathan and Casey and the girls had been coming out every other weekend, making the drive out on Friday evenings and staying through Sunday. Alex's older brother had been teaching Theo how to ride a surfboard, now old enough to do so and actually appreciate the sport and the form that he needed to have to be successful.

Fourth of July was the following evening and the four ladies decided to have a small female bonding session on this balmy night in Southampton. Two large old beach blankets were spread out on the soft sand, just feet from the water, the sun hovering just above the early evening waves, tiny radio on, Kalamata olives, cheese, and bread and crackers on a platter, grapes and fresh, whole cherries, as well.

The ladies were all casual in bathing suits and sarongs or cover-ups as a contented lull came over them, listening to the waves, to the music on the tiny radio that was on a hip hop station, per Melinda's choice, _Come Get Her_ playing softly.

Alex eyed her wife who was horizontal, one knee bent, hands folded over her belly, laughing at a something that Casey had just said about getting action whenever she could, and Olivia agreeing, wholeheartedly. The brunette looked so beautiful in her black one-piece bathing suit and white gauze cover-up over it, her off-white Panama hat tilted along her forehead, not covering her bronze-colored face, but shielding the majority of it. Alex could see her full mouth and that nose peeking from beneath the rim, that enticing freckle on the corner of her upper lip.

"Alex?" Melinda's voice seemed far away.

Alex looked at the M.E. "Yeah, Mel?"

Melinda sat, legs crossed, holding the bottle of Zinfandel out. "Mas vino, chica?" She was giggling, the bottle threatening to spill as she held it at a at a dangerous angle.

They were all pretty tipsy at this point. The kids were being babysat by the elder Cabots, Gwinnie, and Aunt Jane for the evening, the ladies told to _take their time and enjoy themselves_.

"Oh, my God, Mel…keep it steady…" Casey shot back.

Melinda gave the red-head her best glare, smirking the whole time. "Let me handle this, Casey…I am not _that_ drunk…" Her hand wavered wildly, the mocha-skinned woman still laughing.

"You two…" Olivia sat up now, bending her legs to the side and taking a piece of cheese from the platter, "…always nagging each other…like sisters…I'll take some more, Mel…" Olivia held her clear plastic cup out.

" _This_ one makes me want to ram a fork into my eyeball sometimes…" Melinda added.

"Hey!" Casey pouted, shouldering Melinda firmly. "Sometimes I wonder how Fin handles you…feisty bee-yoch…"

A shoving, tickling match ensued now, wine spilling, Melinda and Casey laughing hysterically before Melinda put her arm around Casey and leaned her head into hers. "But I love this girl…right, Case?"

"Yeah…" Casey said softly, her voice shaky. She looked around at all the women, "…I love all of you guys…you've been my friends for so long, but also my family…"

"We _are_ your family, Case," Alex said calmly, topping a cracker with cheese and then popping it into her mouth. "The rings prove it…"

"Captain Obvious…thank you, Alex…" Casey retorted. "Your brother…mmm…from the first time we—" Casey stopped herself, smiling broadly.

Alex decided, this time, to let her continue, now smiling at her sister-in-law. "Go on, Case…this is a rare occasion that I will actually let you continue your conversation about this…I'm _just_ drunk enough…" Alex winked.

She looked at Olivia who was sipping and smiling at her.

Casey looked toward the sky, smiling, "The first time we…made love…it was amazing…hours…I got off so many times…he was so…viril…"

Alex felt a slight shudder at the intimate information about her brother. "Mmmm…might be a little much, Case…" She smiled.

Olivia now got on her knees and crawled closer to the blonde and leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder and moaning contentedly. "Sounds familiar…" Olivia looked up and into Alex's eyes, "Right, Babe?"

Alex looked down at her wife, "Absolutely…" She kissed her gently.

"Ya'll white girls are too much with the open sex talk…"

The women looked at Melinda.

"Care to share anything, Mel?" Casey asked, still leaning against Melinda.

"No. No I don't. That's for Fin and I…not for you, ladies…"

They all smiled at her.

"You know we all wanna know how he is in the bedroom department…probably smooth as silk…" Olivia giggled.

Melinda smirked, "That's all _you_ all need to know…that the man _is_ as smooth as silk, Liv…"

"Any more babies coming, Mel?" Alex questioned, taking a small bunch of grapes from the bunch and popping one into her mouth casually.

Melinda looked contemplative. "Actually, no…he's been fixed as of January this year…snip, snip." She reached for a grape, as well. " He's fifty-seven, so…I think our baby-making days are over."

Casey's jaw dropped open. "Really? That's _good_ news, right? So now you two can get it on without any worry, right?" Casey took a sip of wine.

"If that's how you wanna think about it…" Melinda smiled.

Another song came on the small radio, _679_ by Fetty Wap.

"Oooooh, this is my song!" Melinda cooed, now attempting to stand on wobbly legs. "Dance, anyone?"

Casey and Olivia stood immediately, beginning to dance with the beautiful M.E. Alex watched as they danced, hips moving, arms up, but the blonde's focus was only on her wife. Alex smiled at her wife as she danced, very much enjoying the show.

"Al?" Olivia held her hand out.

Alex resigned to the alcohol in her system and stood now, moving into her wife and placing her hands on her gyrating hips. Blue eyes met brown, Alex feeling more than sensual at the moment. The blonde leaned in and whispered against the brunette's ear, "You're so sexy, Olivia…"

Olivia pulled back, smiling, "And you're drunk…"

Alex shook her head at her wife as the foursome continued to dance, "No…I just know how good I have it, Babe…have _always_ known how good I've had it…" she whispered, only loud enough for Olivia to hear.

"Oh…look…" Melinda said calmly. "Buff bodies…three o'clock…"

The ladies continued to dance but their eyes went to two men walking along the sand in their direction.

Alex felt Olivia's body jostling.

"Another Todd and Chris?" the brunette laughed, briefly looking in the direction of their visitors before returning her gaze to the blonde.

"Who are Todd and Chris?" Casey questioned, her arms in the air, stepping to the beat.

"Long story…" Olivia looked into her wife's eyes. "Right, Al?" Olivia pulled Alex closer now and then moved her mouth to hover over the blonde's neck before softly pressing her lips against her flesh, her warm tongue sliding along her skin, the sensations amazing.

Alex closed her eyes, "Right…our history, Liv…" Alex was feeling the effects of the wine, her lower body too warm to notice anything else but her wife pressed against her.

"Is this a party?" One of the guys questioned.

Olivia and Alex continued dancing, arms around each other, but Melinda and Casey stopped now, eyeing the men in their presence, the sun beginning its descent along the horizon.

The song switched to _Can't Feel My Face_ by The Weeknd, Alex and Olivia continuing to dance.

Olivia's laugh was undeniable as she threw her head back, "We've been through this, guys… _your_ turn to fend them off…" She tilted her head to the side and laughed, the blonde taking the opportunity to place her mouth on the soft column of her neck.

"Oh, yeah…" one of the guys oozed. "It _is_ a party…"

"A party that _you're_ not invited to…" Alex mumbled against the brunette's ear, before kissing her ear lobe and biting it gently before pulling away and smiling.

Casey and Melinda looked taken aback, as though their space and time had been infringed upon.

"Just go with it…" Olivia offered to the other ladies, now resting her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Keep dancing, ladies…" one of the guys offered. "We definitely like what we see…"

Alex had already had enough, feeling the flesh on her upper back and shoulders bristling with irritation at remembrance of their experience—absolutely not willing to go through this again, almost ten years later. She stopped dancing, the wine she had partaken in adding boldness to her presentation and lecture that she was about to give. "Boys…why don't you go ahead and continue on along the beach, to wherever your destination was…none of us is interested." Alex smiled at the brunette.

"No, we're not interested, at all…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife, Alex letting her tongue dart out enticingly. "Jesus, Alex…" Olivia whispered.

"Shall we go in?" Alex questioned, eyeing her wife's mouth longingly, before dipping to her breasts.

The sun was now dipping into the ocean, signaling it was around eight o'clock.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, Babe…let's go in…"

The Benson-Cabot's were now in their own world, at present.

"Say goodnight…then continue on to our sacred space…" the blonde smiled, whispering softly against her wife's ear.

The bedroom at the beach house had always been their "sacred space", no matter the situation—marriage, kids, any of it. Now that the kids were growing up, it was becoming easier to set boundaries with their little ones. When the door is closed, you need to knock, etc. Alex's childhood bedroom was now her marital bedroom, only enhancing the space that was only theirs. It was now Olivia's and her space, and no one else's.

Casey and Melinda looked at the ladies, smirking.

"Have a wonderful evening, fellas…" Melinda now offered, obviously picking up on the vibe.

Casey smiled at Alex and Olivia and then Melinda claimed, "I've got a beefcake waiting for me just three hundred feet from here."

"Me, too." Casey oozed.

"Oh, your men are gonna be _so_ satisfied tonight…" Olivia giggled.

"Absolutely…" Melinda declared.

With the sun now setting, it was time to take their inebriated selves back, picking up the food and the basket and the blankets before returning to reality.

The two men left the premises and continued on their journey as the women packed, ready to head back, and complete their evenings with the ones they loved.

… … … … … …

After they made their way inside, laughing like school girls, they went upstairs to talk to the older sitters and share a cup of evening tea around the table. Casey and Melinda headed downstairs to shower off. Theo was on the veranda, reading a Harry Potter chapter book by large hurricane candlelight while Isabel, Grace, Kimberly, and Katie watched _Pocahontas_ for the fiftieth time that week on Bill and Cathy Cabot's bed, just off the kitchen. The adults informed them that JJ was already asleep downstairs and Fin and Jonathan were having "man time" in the TV room down there, as well.

"We were entertained while you were gone…" Aunt Jane offered, "…by a wonderful singer…" She winked.

"Oh?" Alex questioned.

"Isabel knows all the words to that _Colors of the Wind_ song…came in here singing it with that microphone you got her. She was dancing around like a little ballerina, back and forth and toward us…really into it with her eyes closed, smiling…such expression on her face…"

Olivia began laughing, " _That_ microphone…" She shook her head. "That's the second one we've gotten her. The first one conked out after a month…buttons dangling, crackly sound. She loves to sing, for sure. She even sleeps with that microphone." The brunette took a final sip of tea, leaning her head back to get the last drop.

Alex studied her wife—bronze glow, hair up in a twist, wavy tendrils dangling. She looked absolutely irresistible and Alex couldn't help but smile. She reached out and rubbed her back soothingly, the brunette catching eyes with her and smiling, as well.

Just then Grace exited the older Cabot's bedroom behind them and walked up to the table, all adults turning towards her.

"Where's Theo?" Her eyes went to the balcony and spotted him on her own. She began to move toward the door, but Olivia stopped her.

"You OK, Gracie? What is it, Babe?"

"Theo is mad. He told us to leave him alone. But I don't know _why_ he's mad…" Her little face showed sadness as her brown eyes began tearing. "I don't like it when he tells me to go away."

"Awww…Baby…come here, little G-Mama…" Olivia offered, their little girl moving into the brunette's embrace, wrapping her arms around her. Olivia kissed the top of Grace's head. "Well, let's go talk to him then…and see what's on his mind…OK?"

Grace nodded against her and then pulled away, looking up and smiling sweetly at her mother.

Olivia stood now and took Grace's hand as they walked toward the screen door of the balcony, before exiting.

OOO

Theo looked up briefly, sitting in an Adirondack chair, book on his lap, red board shorts and white t-shirt on. He looked so handsome, so studious in the candlelight.

"Hey, Theo…" Olivia smiled. "Good book?"

Theo nodded and the brunette felt Grace press herself to her backside, hands clutching her elbows. She looked down and watched as Grace eyed her brother almost apprehensively.

"You OK, Theo? Are you upset about something?" Olivia sat in the chair next to him, Grace staying behind her. Olivia felt her hair come loose from her clip and little hands begin to play with her locks.

Theo nodded now, eyes now staring ahead at the darkness of the water, the waves hitting the shore with their nighttime, symphonic melody. "There's no one to play with here…"

Olivia waited, enjoying the head massage she was now receiving.

Their little boy continued, "At home, I can play with Stevie and Manny…here there's no one to play with here except Gracie and Izzie and Katie and Kimberly…JJ isn't here very much, but I like playing with him…"

Olivia sighed, "I know, Theo…but you're going to art camp in a few days…you'll be able to reconnect with the buddies you've made there—Andrew and Joshua and Justin…right?"

Theo nodded. "But I feel like…I want to go home, back to school, with all my friends there…I miss school, Mama…" He looked up at her with those big blue eyes. His complexion had taken on one like hers and was now a caramel-colored mocha, only enhancing his dark hair and the blueness of his big orbs.

"I know, Baby…after you come back from art camp, we only have a few days until we'll go back…so we'll be back before you know it…OK?"

Theo nodded, "I know, Mama…and I can't play the piano here, either…and I miss it, especially playing with Mommy…"

"I know, Baby…less than two weeks, we'll be back at home, with all the routines and schedules you like and all of your friends to play with again."

Olivia felt for her little boy. He was the oldest and he was changing in life, while the rest were still little kids, not the mention all-female. He was much more mature than them and probably felt that he had nothing in common with this bunch of girls that terrorized him on a daily basis. All of the girls around him made it difficult for him to just be a boy and Olivia knew that he struggled with it.

"Come here, Theo…"

Theo stood and set his book on the chair and climbed onto the brunette's lap, Olivia wrapping her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder. "You smell like coconuts…" he giggled.

Olivia kissed his forehead, smiling, "Beach smell, huh, my boy?"

He nodded against her and she felt her hair being placed back into her clip, albeit quite loosely.

"See, Gracie? He's not mad at _you_ …"

Grace came around now and stood in front of them, smiling, putting her hands on Olivia's knees.

"Are you mad at Gracie, Theo?"

"No, Gracie…I love you…" he smiled.

"Give your sister a hug…she feels like you don't like her."

Theo climbed off of Olivia's lap and hugged his sister, the two squeezing each other tightly before giggling.

It was a precious moment between the two siblings who had always had a certain affinity towards each other—the Olivia side and the Alex side with so much in common.

… … … … … …

AAA

An hour later, the kids were in bed, teeth brushed, baths given, stories read, and the ladies entered the TV room. A basketball game was on. From what Alex could see and what she knew about jerseys and logos, it was a college game. She squinted to read the scores on the upper left of the flat screen—Duke playing Notre Dame.

About six empty beer bottles sat on the coffee table in front of Fin, half of a huge bowl of popcorn eaten, Jonathan and Fin lounging lazily, both with a hand nestled casually inside of their waistbands.

The ladies smiled at each other as they moved into the room.

"What is it with guys and their hands down their pants?" Alex questioned as the ladies made themselves comfortable on the sofas with the men—Mel next to Fin, Casey next to Jonathan, and Alex and Olivia on the space at the end.

"Hey, hey, ladies…Fin smiled, sitting up slightly, his words exiting his mouth lazily. "Finally, some estrogen up in here…" He put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Was the male bonding time lacking in female hormones?" Alex asked.

"Your brother, Alex…he's got a mouth on him…"

"Yeah…I know…" the blonde admitted, smiling.

"I thought he was a gentleman…but I was sorely mistaken…" Fin offered taking the bowl of popcorn into his lap and swigging the rest of the contents of his beer.

"No, no…not my brother," Alex smirked at the burly, sandy-haired man, "He has many wonderful sides…vulgarity and crassness just to name a couple…"

"He's a gentleman with me," Casey's raspy voice declared as she placed her hand on his chest and kissed his jaw line softly.

Casey was beyond drunk as she couldn't stop looking at her husband, her eyes glassy, her hand not leaving the delicate stroking she was doing with her nails.

"And I think that's our cue…" Jonathan smiled down at his wife and kissed her softly, the red head moaning into the kiss. He pulled away, "I think I'm—we're—gonna take advantage of this moment…" He looked around, "Ladies…Fin…I wish you goodnight…" He stood and held his hands out, Casey taking them on wobbly legs.

Casey wrapped her arm around him from the side, the other still on his chest, "See? Gentleman…"

"You just wait, Case…" He winked.

The two left the room.

"That's all of us…I'm tired…and tipsy…" Melinda offered.

The remaining four stood and turned off the TV and the lights, leaving the mess to clean for the following morning.

… … … … … …

OOO

The following week, the kids were at art camp and Alex and Olivia had a little time to themselves for the next several days. With Alex's parents away on an overnight excursion to visit friends in Easthampton, as well—no grandkids to take care of—the ladies had time to themselves to live like they had done before the kids. It was nice, that morning, to be able to wake up, stay in bed, drink coffee, talk, and reconnect. But, there was still a huge part of the women that missed their kids. The house seemed so quiet, so empty, a definite loss of action and noise from their children's absence.

But, they made the most of it, rekindling their passionate romance, even if only for one evening.

Alex walked into the kitchen around five-thirty that evening, freshly showered after their nap, looking glowing and radiant in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a white, sleeveless button down blouse, her feet bare, her hair damp and hanging down her back. With an elastic band in her teeth, she began gathering her hair behind her head to place it in a ponytail.

"Leave it down, Babe…I love your beautiful hair…" Olivia smiled from her spot at the kitchen table, as she perused the _New York Times Arts and Entertainment_ section. She folded it and placed it on the table, bringing the two wine glasses closer to her before beginning to open a bottle of Merlot.

"Gonna get me drunk, Detective?"

"That's the goal, Counselor…" Olivia smiled and turned the corkscrew.

Alex moved to sit next to her wife, taking her forefinger and slowly sliding it down her arm.

"Dinner is almost ready. Leftover meatloaf and mashed potatoes your mom made. I have a salad in the refrigerator."

"My Liv-Mama, the homemaker…sounds wonderful, Babe…shall we have this vino on the veranda?"

"Just like old times…" Olivia winked, now pouring each of them half a glass.

They took their glasses to the balcony and sat, Alex reaching over and interlacing her fingers with her wife's as they sipped and looked out across the glowing, golden sunset.

They sat for a few moments, sipping their wine, and just relished in the moment and the sounds of the evening waves as they crashed against the shore, Olivia loving the feel of her wife's fingertips as they softly stroked her own.

Olivia turned now, looking at the beautiful woman next to her—her porcelain skin, now slightly touched by the rays of the sun, that full mouth, those eyes that always entranced her, no matter the situation. They had been together, officially, for almost ten years—ten undeniably _amazing_ years. She was still as beautiful to the brunette as she had always been.

"I love you, Alex…" Olivia swallowed, feeling her eyes tear. "Plain and simple…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Olivia took a small breath. "We've been through so much…then our children, whom I love and adore and couldn't have been raising without you—my loving wife…it's almost too perfect…"

Alex smiled. "I know, Liv…I feel the same, Babe…" Alex stood now and moved closer to the brunette, kneeling in front of her. "Remember when we only talked about all of this…talked about what we wanted to happen and now what is actually happening?"

Olivia nodded, feeling the lump in her throat. "Yeah," she whispered. "I remember…"

"It has exceeded anything I could ever have dreamed of…you're the best mother I've ever had the privilege of knowing, of seeing in action…"

Olivia looked into her wife's watery eyes and smiled, cupping her face with both hands.

"Meatloaf can wait?" Alex smirked.

"Absolutely…" Olivia smiled. The brunette leaned into the blonde now, filling the distance in between them and pressed her lips to Alex's. "And the fact that you still want me…"

Alex pulled back, her face unyielding, "God, Olivia…are you kidding me?"

Olivia shook her head slowly, "No, Babe…gravity, time, this thing called getting older…my lady parts, my _boobies_ , as you like to call them…" Olivia smirked, "…are not where they used to be…"

Alex shook her head, "No, Liv…your parts are exactly where they should be…"Alex kissed her softly. "And I couldn't imagine anyone being as beautiful as you are…" Alex kissed her again, "…ever." The blonde now moved the brunette's knees, parting them and slipping her body in between them. "I catch myself fantasizing about you all the time… _still_ …and at the most random times…like, when you're scrambling eggs…" Alex smiled, "watching that whisk…and your beautiful breasts and ass moving…" she winked, "…or when you're coming out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, or coming out of the water after a swim. The other day when us girls were just drinking and talking on the beach, it was all I could do not to push you back and mount you right then and there, so…yeah, Babe…I always want you, Liv…"

Alex moved her hands to Olivia's thighs, moving their strength along the tops, rubbing firmly. The blonde moved her hands to Olivia's backside on the chair, clenching firmly and pulling her forward slightly, "And _this_ …this ass never changes…"

Olivia smiled down at her wife. "You make me feel so needed, so wanted…so good, Babe…"

"Because you _are_ …" Alex's fingertips began to dance along Olivia's pants toward her center, moving to her crotch, rubbing firmly through the fabric of her black lounge pants.

Olivia began giggling, she couldn't help it. "Are we sure Mr. Wexley isn't gonna burst in? _Alexandra Cabot_? Is that _you_?"

"I _hardly_ think so, Liv…sadly, he's almost ninety and in Southampton Senior Care…"

Olivia grimaced, "Way to kill the mood, babe…" The brunette then smirked.

Alex moved closer now, latching her fingers into the waistband of Olivia's pants, and tugging.

"Jesus, Alex…" she whispered, feeling her eyelids droop from arousal as she watched her wife move in for the kill, the blonde's eyes having grown a shade darker.

Alex moved the brunette's pants downward now, past her hips, her thighs, her knees and then off completely, tossing them aside.

"Right here?" Olivia smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that…" Alex smiled before moving her mouth to Olivia's crotch, letting her breath linger in between the thin fabric of her panties and her core, tongue darting out enticingly. The blonde leaned in closer, letting her warm breath hover over her core, before kissing her gently.

"Uhhh…you feel so good, Alex…please…don't tease me…" Olivia felt her heels lift off the ground, the balls of her feet pressing against the concrete of the balcony floor on their own volition.

Alex moved her fingers back again, stroking the brunette firmly through the thin fabric, Olivia's lower body warming with delight and anticipation, lifting her hips slightly from the chair.

"I want to feel your mouth, Al…that glorious mouth…" Olivia breathed, leaning her head back onto the chair, unable to stop the growing sensations that her wife was now giving her.

Within seconds, the blonde had skillfully removed Olivia's panties, tossing them aside, as well, and her mouth was on Olivia's lower lips, teasing, licking, probing as only she knew how to do. Olivia moved her lower body closer to the edge of the chair, facilitating access from Alex's tongue and her skilled motions. Olivia lifted her hips repeatedly, increasing the friction of her wife's mouth and tongue.

Having been a while since they could be this free, this uninhibited, Olivia felt the pressure building quickly as she panted and let small high-pitched whimpers escape her mouth and, within moments, she felt her body release and the relief ooze from her as the blonde continued her motions, waiting until Olivia came down.

Olivia moaned and smiled, opening her eyes and looking down at Alex, the blonde now licking her lips and smirking.

"Marshmallows and vanilla…" Alex smiled.

Olivia began laughing, "Still those flavors, huh, Babe?"

Alex leaned forward and Olivia closed the distance, the two pressing their lips gently to each other's.

"Yeah, babe… _still_ …" Alex winked.

… … … … … …

A few days later, elder Cabots back and settled once again, Olivia entered the kitchen, having just showered and changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a black tank top, hair damp and down. She heard movement from the laundry room and singing.

" _Never know how much I love you…never know how much I care…when I feel your arms around me…I get a fever that's so hard to bear…you give me fever…"_

Olivia moved closer to the door of the utility room, folding her arms and smiling. She leaned forward and peered in. Alex was putting clothing into the washing machine, moving her hips, and smiling and she continued to sing with that beautiful voice that the brunette loved so much.

" _Fever in the morning_ …" Alex closed the lid and turned the appropriate knobs, and then drummed on the dryer for good measure, "… _fever all through the night_ …" another drum beat and then she turned, startled, practically jumping three feet into the air and clutching her chest, closing her eyes. "Jesus, Olivia!"

Olivia giggled, moving closer and unfolding her arms, placing them around her wife's waist, "Sorry, Babe…"

Alex let out a breath and wrapped her arms around her, as well. Smiling, she shook her head, "Don't do that to me, Liv…"

"Jumpy are we?"

Alex studied her with those blue eyes, "They're supposed to call from the camp today…I guess just eager to hear how our babies are doing…"

And like magic, the phone in the kitchen rang.

Olivia smiled, "My psychic wife…" She leaned in and kissed her.

"Long Island Medium up in here…" Alex smirked.

"You're _much more_ beautiful than that fake-baked, frosted-haired, nail tip-sporting Theresa Caputo, Babe… _much, much, much_ …" She kissed her again. "I'll get it…" Olivia spoke as she walked to the phone, "I'm telling you…we should go out there to the camp and spy on them…I could wear my Simone de Bouvier disguise…" Olivia giggled.

The brunette moved into the kitchen and lifted the phone on the wall next to the butler's pantry from the receiver and depressed the on button, "Cabot residence, Olivia speaking…" She smiled at her wife. "Hey, Mindy…"

Alex moved closer, trying to listen, as well, her head next to the brunette's.

Olivia took the phone from her ear and depressed the speakerphone button, allowing the conversation to be heard by both.

"Just calling with the update!" Mindy chirped.

"How are they doing?" Alex questioned, the two moving to the kitchen table and sitting as Olivia set the phone on the table.

"They're having fun, ladies…don't worry…firstly, Isabel has been enjoying the drama and music aspect of our activities…singing, tap dancing, ballet, little skits…she's got the sweetest little voice…she's a really good singer!"

Alex and Olivia smiled at each other.

"She is…" Olivia offered. "Our little performer…"

Mindy continued, "Theo has been hanging out with the same buddies from the past couple of years…he's been surfing, playing tennis, and he's been in the book club we have here at camp…they've been reading every day and discussing _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry. Oh, and the little girls here at the camp his age are absolutely smitten with him…he's such a handsome little devil…"

They could hear Mindy smiling as she spoke.

"Now, Gracie…I don't want to say that she's unhappy, but…she is definitely not interested in the things that her siblings are interested in."

Alex gave Olivia a look— _apprehension, alarm_? Olivia reached over and took her hand.

"What has our little brown-eyed girl been doing?" Olivia questioned.

"She prefers the outdoorsy things—nature walks, animal and bird watching—we have an Eco-friendly group that recycles and talks about the environment and sustainable living and what we can do to make the world a better place and she has been eating that up." A pause, "But she misses you guys…we've had a few sad days, crying, but she pulls through and perks up when I talk to her…"

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand, "Well, we appreciate you doing that, Mindy…"

Olivia noticed her wife's eyes were now reddened slightly, lightly misting with tears.

"They'll be ready to be picked up Friday at two…"

"We'll be there, Mindy…thank you for everything…tell them we said 'hi' and we love them and can't wait to see them," Olivia offered, "And that we've gotten their postcards and have them on the refrigerator…" The brunette eyed her wife before the call was disconnected. "Alex…" Olivia tried, but her wife was already standing, folding her arms and pacing the space in between the table and the kitchen island.

Olivia stood and moved towards her wife, "They'll be home in two days, Babe…two days…"

"She misses us and…that kills me that she might be unhappy, Liv…" Alex's morose eyes looked into her own.

"Alex?" Mrs. Cabot questioned, walking in with two canvas grocery bags full of food. "What is it, Dear? Are the kids OK?" The petite Cabot's expression was more than worried.

Olivia watched her wife's expression soften, knowing the blonde didn't want to upset her mother with her own emotions, "Yeah, Mom…they're fine…Gracie just misses us…"

"Oh, Dear…" Cathy moved to her daughter and cupped her face, smiling and cocking her head to the side, "…the joys of motherhood…missing each other is normal, my sweet daughter…"

"I know, Mom…" Alex smiled. "I know…"

Olivia rubbed her back, offering a little consolation to her worried wife.

… … … … … …

The end of the summer had come and the family was back in the city, ready to start the new school year—new backpacks, school supplies, and haircuts. Back to their lives, back home, back to the love that could only be the Benson-Cabots.


	22. Not Just Child's Play

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it, as well. Back to family times and delving deeper into the personalities of the kids and Alex and Olivia dealing as parents.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. It means that I am giving you something that you enjoy reading. So, I thank you for that…**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**

 _ ***Theo: 10 – 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade**_

 _ ***Twins: 9 – 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Grade**_

 _ **Chapter 22:**_

 _ **Not Just Child's Play**_

 _ **December**_

AAA

Olivia leaned over the back of the TV on the credenza, the blonde watching her backside in her faded jeans, as the brunette tried to figure out what they were doing wrong as far as the directions went, trying to see what would lead them to having a picture on their screen, getting their new streaming _Roku_ TV device working. The kids had been put to bed over an hour earlier, and the ladies had been enjoying another glass of wine. But because of this, their reasoning was far off, at present.

"Did you connect the HDMI cable, Babe?" Alex asked from the sofa, holding the accordion-like instruction sheet on her lap, knees up.

Olivia sighed, letting an exasperated breath out, "Yes, Alex…it's connected." The brunette looked at her now, hands on her hips.

"Well…" Alex smiled, her body beginning to shake as she set the instructions down now and lifted the remote and pointed it towards the device, "…how about we try turning it on…" Alex laughed openly, realizing their mistake now. The blonde cackled, shaking her head, knees up against her chest, remote in hand, head thrown back as she laughed.

Olivia's brown eyes went wide, her brow furrowed, mouth open, "Are you serious? We are _definitely_ morons…" Olivia moved to the sofa and grabbed the remote from her wife.

"Ooooh…feisty…" Alex smirked, relinquishing control of the power pad.

"Jesus, Alex…it wasn't _on_?" The brunette pointed it towards the TV, turning it on, a grayish brightness now popping across the screen, at least signaling that it was working. "Are you _trying_ to make me think I've gone mental?"

Alex shook her head, "No, Liv…I really didn't know…just the TV was on…not the streamer…" Alex continued laughing, covering her mouth, not able to help it.

"Oh, really, Babe? Laughing at me will get me all over you, squeezing _your_ sides…"

The screen sprang to life now, _ROKU_ emblazoned across the 52-inches.

"Bring it on, Liv…" Alex leaned back and took a deep breath as Olivia joined her on the sofa.

The brunette sat now, tucking her legs beneath her and looking at her wife, smiling. "Always directing, Al…I noticed you didn't even _try_ to help me with this…"

"I read the instructions to you…it's working now, isn't it?" Alex smirked.

Olivia leaned in now and pressed her mouth to the blonde's neck, biting firmly, the brunette's teeth piercingly pleasurable, before kissing her. "Yes you did, Al…now we can Netflix through this, CNN is on here, Hulu, Spotify…" Olivia scrolled through the channels that they now received, her eyes jumping around the glowing display as she did so before deciding to put it on Pandora for a little soft music, currently playing Andra Day as she sang _Rearview_. "Mmm, that's a nice song…there are so many channels on this, Al…" Olivia turned and smiled.

"Wonderful…more mush for the mind…" Alex reached forward and took her wine glass into her hands, cradling it.

Olivia shook her head, the two just looking at each other, admiring one another.

Alex took another sip of wine and swallowed, "Gracie said she's having problems seeing, Liv…we need to have her eyes checked again…"

Olivia leaned forward and took her own wine glass from the coffee table before leaning back again and placing her elbow on the back of the sofa, her left hand cradling the back of her head, her right sipping from her glass. "They just had hearing and vision exams in September…did she tell you she can't see?"

Alex nodded, swallowing. "Yeah…when her teacher makes posters and writes on the board, she said she has to do her eyes like this…" Alex narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, imitating what their daughter had shown her just that morning before school.

Olivia smiled, "She's so cute…following in her Mommy's footsteps…she's gonna look adorable with glasses, especially frames like yours, Al…"

" _Your_ vision isn't that great either, Liv…"

Olivia smiled, "God, you're so competitive, Al…but my vision has only been bad the past few years, Al…I didn't grow up with glasses…only braces…" Olivia made herself more comfortable now, removing her feet from beneath her and sliding her body down to lean against the back of the sofa, her feet on the floor.

"What age were you when you got braces?" Alex moved closer now and rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Twelve…I had them from twelve through fourteen…not that long…Izzie's teeth could use some fixing…they're growing in kinda crooked, don't you think?"

"Yeah…I do…it seems Theo has all of the perfection in the family—his hair, his skin, his teeth, those features…must get it from his Mama…" Alex smirked, "…but I know that Izzie wouldn't get braces until all of her permanents have grown in…the dentist won't do it until then. Jonathan had braces, too."

"And _your_ pearly whites, Al? You got very lucky, Babe…you have a gorgeous smile…"

"Look who's talking, Olivia…your smile…" Alex shook her head, "…brightens everyone's day."

"Awww, thank you, my baby…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife gently. "Compliments and flirting will get you _everywhere_ , Al…"

"How many times have you charmed a perp with that smile? Making them think that you were on their side?

"Too many to count…which reminds me…" Olivia turned her head, looking towards the kitchen table, "…I'm supposed to look over a couple of case files tonight before I go in on Tuesday…" Olivia sat up now, guzzling the remainder of her cabernet sauvignon and setting the glass back down.

" _Now_ , Liv? Can't it wait?" Alex reached for her waist, clenching it firmly.

Olivia smiled, "I suppose…" The brunette looked toward the kitchen again, "…Theo's science fair project looks good, Al, and it's ready to be delivered tomorrow morning?"

Alex nodded, sipping the last of her wine and placing the glass on the table, "Yeah, ready to go…"

Olivia began laughing, "He's gonna win first place, I can feel it…thanks to you and your type-A personality…"

"Olivia…he did _most_ of it," the blonde offered.

"The topic? Really, Babe? Genetically Modified Foods at _The Caedmon School_ , Al? The Amazon online kit? One-hundred fifty for the kit to test foods?"

"Hey…we… _he_ …" the blonde self-corrected, "…needs to know what he's putting into his body…" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded now, "OK, Babe…" she moved into her wife and wrapped her arm around her waist, looking into her eyes. She kissed her cheek softly, "I love how involved you are…"

"Well worth the money, Liv…besides…we learned a lot about our local foods and the food they serve in the cafeteria, didn't we? We learned that we're glad that he takes his lunch every day and that he doesn't eat that crap while he's away from us…" Alex moved her hand to her wife's cheek, "And…he's our son…our first baby…I love him so much, Olivia…" Alex felt her voice become shaky and she had to fight and take a deep breath to control her emotions. "That day you gave birth…that little bundle ten years ago…I still remember holding him for the first time…walking him around all night…smelling him…"

Olivia nodded and then cocked her head, "I know, Alex…I can't believe he's ten…I try not to focus on it but I feel he's gonna be grown before we know it…eight years and he'll be out of the house… _all_ of our babies…"

Alex groaned, " _Please_ …don't rush it…" Alex rested her head on the brunette's shoulder once again, "I am _not_ gonna handle that well…"

"I won't, either…Gracie and Isabel, too…we'll both be wrecks together…"

A few moments passed between the ladies, just enjoying each other's space, Olivia lightly stroking her wife's shoulder.

Alex sat up now, "But I will be there for you, Liv…through all of those hard times…"

Olivia smiled and reached for her wife, cupping her face gently, "I know, Alex…and me for you…" The brunette leaned in and kissed her gently.

They would both be privy to the same emotions, the same angst, as their children traveled down their own paths in life. And each of them knew that they were always in it together.

… … … … … …

OOO

"Did you see this?" Alex asked as Olivia entered the kitchen from the garage, having just taken out the trash.

A Yo-Yo Ma CD was playing softly in the living room, the ladies wanting to encourage Grace's newfound love of the instrument since they had attended a New York Philharmonic performance just two weeks prior. She had been absolutely enthralled by the music featuring the twelve cellists of the _Berliner Philharmoniker_.

Olivia moved closer to Alex, taking the paper that her wife was holding out to her. Her eyes scanned the information. "Growth and Development film permission slip…" Olivia handed the paper back to her wife. "Here it comes…the _talks_ …" Olivia moved to the refrigerator and took out a package of uncooked chicken and placed it on the counter. "The part we've been dreading…" Olivia turned and smiled as she opened the package.

"They're gonna show a film and then talk to the boys about their bodies…boys and girls in separate rooms…" Alex's eyes scanned the document. "We've already talked to him about his anatomy…but this film and conversation will get more into the more personal aspects of his impending puberty…"

Olivia shuddered, groaning, "So, do we sign it and let him stay or not?"

"I don't know, Liv…I always thought we might have my brother or Fin or even my father have _that_ talk about pee pees getting bigger and pubic hair and sensations down there and nocturnal emissions and dreams…all of that glorious stuff that makes me happy to be a woman…and an even greater appreciation and love of the female form…" Alex smiled, placing the paper on the kitchen island now and sitting on a stool.

Olivia smirked, "Mmmm, hmmmm…absolutely…"

"I remember my brother got so moody when he went through puberty…"

"That was that year that he shunned you, right, Babe? Had my baby hurting for his love…" Olivia turned the oven on to four-hundred before taking a baking dish from the cabinet down below. "That was hard for you, Al…I remember you telling me how difficult it was that year…"

"Yeah, it was, Babe…" Alex continued, "But I see that the presentation is sponsored by Mercy Hospital—an actual doctor is gonna talk to them—then it should be pretty clinical and accurate…I say that we let him stay for it…"

Olivia began placing the chicken breasts in the rectangular casserole dish before reaching up into the cabinet and taking out some herbs. "OK, Babe…I agree…"

Just then, Isabel came skipping and then adding a final twirl as she entered the kitchen, pink velour jogging suit on, little slippers on her feet, "I'm hungry…" she whined, her little face filled with drama.

Olivia laughed, "We're gonna eat soon, Baby…why don't you get a string cheese stick for now…" The brunette moved to get the olive oil from the cabinet, as well, moving in an awkward way and noticing a pull in her right knee and feeling a tiny pop. She stopped and leaned over, rubbing her kneecap, "Ow…" she winced, taking in sharp intake of air, "I don't know what it is…but my knee has been acting funny…" She moved it around now, trying to loosen it up.

Isabel was instantly at her mother's side, squatting and rubbing her Mama's knee for her. She leaned in and kissed it through her black jeans.

Olivia smiled down at their little girl. "Thanks, Baby…"

"Olivia? It's been bothering you for a few days, Babe…are you sure you didn't do anything to it?"

"Not that I remember…although, I don't think running is good for it…and all of the jogging and working out from my early days…pushing myself…I'm sure that hasn't helped, either…" Olivia removed her blazer now and placed it on top of a stool, revealing a white silk blouse.

"You think it's something serious, like in need of a replacement?"

Olivia threw her wife a look, "Alex…no replacements, yet, Babe…please…we can get new hips and joints in about twenty years…"

"What's a replacement?" Isabel asked, now opening the refrigerator and looking inside.

"It's when one of your parts, like your hip or your knee or your shoulder doesn't work anymore and you need to get new ones…" Alex offered.

" _New_ ones? Where do they get _those_?" Isabel's face was priceless, mouth open, eyes wide—a new found territory that she knew nothing about.

"They're plastic, Baby…don't keep the door open, Iz…get your cheese and close it…"

"We're not trying to refrigerate the whole neighborhood…my mother always said that…" the brunette giggled.

Theo entered now, backpack slung over one arm, setting up for homework at the kitchen table, Grace close behind with her own binder of work.

"Get your homework, Izzie…" Alex coaxed.

"But I don't have any…"

" _Isabel_ …" Alex warned. "Don't give me that…go _get_ it…"

"But I _finished_ it, Mommy…"

"So, let me see it, then…" Alex folded her arms, her look unwavering.

"OK, Mommy…" Isabel's smile was devilish as she headed towards the staircase and then turned, "Just kidding!" she declared jovially, giggling in the process.

"Not funny, Isabel…" Alex warned, watching as her daughter began to ascend the stairs. Alex walked to the table.

Theo and Grace already had their work spread out, Theo working on math and Grace on spelling.

"Good work, guys…our little scholars…"

Olivia's knee pain had subsided now and she opened the oven door, placing the foil-covered chicken inside. "Forty minutes and dinner will be ready…"

"We need to get them desks, Liv…for their rooms…I think they each need their own study area…we can't use the kitchen table forever…"

"What about that desk on the third floor?" Theo questioned from the table, their children's listening ears ever present.

"Would you like to use that one, Theo? It's so far away, though…"

Theo smiled, pencil in hand, "Yeah…I like that desk…it's quiet up there…"

"We could get him a desktop PC, Babe…he's gonna need a work area all to himself in the coming years, anyway…" Olivia moved to wash her hands, pumping the hand soap a few times before lathering them up.

Alex nodded, her eyes glazed over, "Yeah…I'm so used to all three of my babies working here, though…it's gonna be hard to break up the trio…" Alex folded her arms and walked to the table, ruffling Theo's hair and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Olivia wiped her hands and moved up to her wife, leaning in close to her mouth, "He'll be fine, Al…" Olivia kissed her, "…he's not moving to China to study abroad…" The brunette smiled.

Isabel entered now, "I left it at school…" Her face held apprehension and melodramatic sadness, knowing that her mothers wouldn't be happy.

" _Isabel Catherine Benson-Cabot_ …"

Olivia smiled and turned now, proceeding to open the freezer and take the frozen broccoli out, trying not to laugh at her wife's strict tone. She couldn't help it, though, and her body jostled as she closed the door, setting the icy bag on the counter.

"Where is it, Isabel?"

"I left my binder at school…"

" _All_ of your work, Isabel? You have math, you have spelling, you have reading…and you just left it all at school? _Every_ night you have homework, Izzie… _every_ night…that hasn't changed…"

"We could call Mrs. Schaffer…" their blue-eyed girl offered, smiling demurely. "We could go back to school and get it…"

Alex shook her head, "No, Isabel. What are the consequences of not turning in homework?"

Isabel looked confused, "Here? Or at school?"

"Both," Alex demanded.

"Well, _here_ …I get no TV…and that _mad_ look on your face…"

Olivia pulled her lips inward now, emptying the broccoli into a pot and filling it with water from the sink.

"And at school, Izzie?"

"Well, Mrs. Shaffer gets mad, too…if the other kids don't do their homework, like Tommy and Becky, they have to write sentences at recess and can't play. Then Mrs. Schaffer calls their parents."

"Well, _your_ parents already know so I'm not gonna be happy when your teacher calls your Mama or I up at work tomorrow. I guess you'll have to write your sentences at recess."

"OK, Mommy…" Isabel's eyes were filled with tears. Their little girl's breathing intensified as she worked hard not to cry.

"In fact…" Alex began, taking Isabel's hand and guiding her to the table. "Theo, we need a piece of paper and a pencil…Izzie's gonna write a letter to her teacher…explaining _why_ she didn't do her homework."

"But, Mommy!" Isabel's full emotions came spilling forth now, tears streaming down her cheeks, as the blonde guided her onto a chair and placed the paper and pencil that Theo had given her directly in front of her, her siblings watching her calmly.

They were so used to Isabel always swimming upstream, against the flow of the norm, that they were now unfazed by her mother's firm reprimands.

"Get started…" Alex pointed at the paper. "Dear Mrs. Schaffer…comma..."

Isabel sat, folding her arms, her little face red and splotchy, intense anger on her porcelain skin. "No!"

Alex's expression was wavering, building into a look of defeat—she was trying so hard to be firm but Olivia could tell that it was wearing her down.

"Well, then you're gonna sit there until you do…I expect that letter written before tomorrow."

Alex folded her arms and turned now, holding that regal posture from the courtroom in her walk, her stance, as she moved back into the kitchen. Only it wasn't a defendant sitting at their kitchen table—it was their adorable, blue-eyed , third-grade daughter.

Olivia looked at Alex now, furrowing her brow, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, "Alex?" she said softly.

Piercing blue eyes looked at her, "What, Olivia?" Alex stood, leaning against the kitchen island, arms still folded, looking sexy in her fitted, gray skirt suit.

"What are you doing, Babe? She can't stay here all night to write a letter…she'll have consequences at school…" The ladies spoke quietly, not wishing the children to hear them.

Alex stared at her wife, her expression almost incredulous. "I think this is the perfect consequence for her here, at home, Olivia…"

Olivia shook her head, moving to take a box of rice pilaf from the pantry now, "Well, I don't…we can talk about it later, but…I think it's too harsh…"

Alex moved up to her now, standing next to her as the brunette poured the rice into the water and began stirring. " _I_ wrote letters of apology when I was her age…and even _younger_ …" Alex turned and leaned with her back against the counter next to the stove, "It builds character, not to mention remorse and writing skills…"

Olivia turned, both women now looking at Isabel, who was still sitting at the table, arms folded, their little angry girl now giving them her best stink eye.

"But you _enjoyed_ it, Alex…actually _loved_ writing…she doesn't. Do you _really_ think she has remorse, Al? If I know her, she'll sit there all night and fall asleep at the table…she's gonna challenge you on this _big time_ …"

"Well, this coming weekend without TV or movies should have an effect, then…" Alex moved to the table again, standing behind her children, "The faster you write it, the sooner it'll be done." She turned to Olivia, "I'm going up to change…"

With that, her wife was out of the room and on her way to the staircase.

 _God, they both look so cute_. _An_ _Alex and little Alex_ , _battling against each other_ , Olivia mused, stirring the rice mixture now. She decided that her wife desperately needed a glass of wine during dinner, especially as high strung as she was with this particular situation. The brunette could see that Alex's shoulders were an inch higher than normal from the anxiety building in them. Olivia took two wine glasses from the upper cabinet and placed them on the island.

With the kids working at the opposite end of the long kitchen table, Olivia decided to begin setting it for dinner. She took five baby blue, woven placemats from the drawer and then shut it, walking up to the table. Theo was concentrating on his division problems, little brow furrowed as he wrote.

"You got it, Theo? Need any help?" the brunette asked, placing the placemats on the table.

"No, Mama…there's a secret code at the bottom…it's a riddle…"

"Cool, Baby…you'll have to tell Mama the riddle once you've completed it…" She winked.

"OK, Mama…that'll be soon…" He smiled up at her.

"Gracie? What are you writing, my precious?" Olivia moved to the napkin holder on the island and took out a few paper napkins before returning to the table and beginning to fold them placing them at each place setting.

"Science homework, but it's also writing. My teacher Ms. De Lira wants us to write about our class crayfish…from the point of view of the animal living in the tank in the classroom…she said it's for science _and_ writing."

"Well that sounds like something you would really like to write about, right Baby? Animals? And how they're feeling? What they're thinking…" Olivia kissed the top of Grace's head and then moved back into the kitchen, getting the plates and silverware before returning, eyeing Isabel the whole time.

Their blue-eyed girl had the pencil loosely in her hand now and was letting the tip lightly streak across the bottom, as her eyes glazed over, staring at the lined paper. Olivia leaned over closer now and noticed her daughter had written four words: _Mommy is so stupid_. She had also drawn a very unrealistic picture of Alex with angry, upside down V-shaped eyebrows, Dracula teeth, and a rather obese body, fire flames sticking up for hair— _Mommy_ written with an arrow pointing in between that large grotesque figure and another smaller person, perhaps _herself_? Perhaps _the brunette_?

 _Jesus, if Alex sees this, she's gonna get so upset_ , Olivia thought to herself.

Olivia knelt down next to her daughter, their little girl's angry look having softened only slightly, but tiny sniffs having replaced it, her little nose red. "Hey, Izzie?" The brunette placed her hand on Isabel's leg. Isabel looked directly at her, the sadness in those blue orbs almost unbearable, and then promptly leaned over and hugged Olivia tightly. The detective began rubbing her back, "Baby? Why did you draw that picture?"

Isabel didn't speak, only cried against Olivia, her face resting in the brunette's bosom as she sobbed openly.

"Izzie?" Olivia pulled away now and took her daughter's face into her hands, looking at her. Their little girl continued to cry, tiny gasps and sniffs, her body not able to stop. The detective realized, right away, that this wasn't just the homework, wasn't just being upset over consequences or sentences at recess or writing a letter—this was something else entirely. The brunette could see it in her little face, the conflict in her eyes—just like when Alex was upset and held things inside. It was the same look, exactly. "Talk to Mama, Iz…what happened? Did someone take your binder?"

Isabel's face wrinkled again and she threw herself forward into Olivia's arms, once again.

"It's OK, Izzie…tell Mama what happened…"

Alex entered now, casual in a pair of black and light gray striped sweat pants, gray hoodie, hair in a high ponytail, thick, fluffy socks on. "What's going on?" she asked, her tone now slightly different, having had time to cool down after she had been so wound up.

Olivia looked at her from over their daughter's shoulder and quietly put her forefinger against her mouth, signaling that the blonde give them a second. "Izzie…what happened? Was it someone in your class?"

She felt Isabel nod against her, sniffing up a plethora of mucous back into her nose.

"Al?" Olivia motioned with her hand, grasping in the air, her wife knowing exactly what she needed before going into the living room and retrieving a couple of tissues for their daughter.

Olivia pulled away and handed their daughter the large wad, Isabel taking it and simply wiping her nose from bottom to top. "Blow it, Iz…blow it well…"

Isabel followed directions and blew her nose, a huge amount coming out. Olivia took the used tissues and handed them to Alex who took them to the trash can and dropped them in before returning.

"Isabel, _please_ …tell us what happened so we can fix this and make it better, Baby…"

Isabel's face held such distress, fear almost, as she continued to sob uncontrollably, her body gasping with an almost hyperventilated-type breathing. "He took my binder and then he said he's gonna get his daddy to hurt you if I tell. He said he's gonna hurt Mommy and that he's gonna hurt my beautiful Mommy and that he knows where we live…that you and Mama are gonna get what's coming…"

Olivia looked up at Alex, the blonde's face having gone sheet white, mouth parted on an "O", the kitchen table and family reflected in the lenses of her glasses. The brunette knew that the fear was still there. With the jobs that they had already had for so long, the trepidation of their past coming back to haunt them—old cases, or perps, crazies released from prison—was always ever-present, both knowing that their perfect bubble could be popped at any time.

The brunette looked back at her daughter. "Who is it?"

Isabel shook her head and Olivia spoke firmly now, "Isabel, we _need_ to know who it is…you _have_ to tell us, Baby…is it Jeffrey Zimmer again?"

Although the Jeffrey Zimmer incident was over two years ago, he still attended the same school, although, thankfully, not in the same class as Isabel, and liked to taunt their blue-eyed girl every now and then in his own special, charming way—a dead bug in her locker, running into her intentionally at the water fountain, or making kissing faces at her in the hallway—just to name a few attempts at a love connection.

"Then who is it, Isabel?" Alex questioned softly as she bent her knees and lowered herself down now, both mothers now squatted in front of her.

"His name is Angel Reyes…he's new to The Caedmon School, but…he scares me…he showed me a photo of a dead body on his phone and said his daddy did that, and that my mommies are next…" she blubbered, tears and snot falling in streams. "He said he's seen my blonde mommy and he likes you…that you're pretty…"

So now, the picture made total sense. Isabel was trying to give them a clue. The overweight beast in the picture wasn't Alex, at all…it represented danger and the _"Stupid Mommy"_ reference in the drawing was Isabel trying to send a message that her life was being threatened. Her defiance with the homework was not her fault. She was simply trying to sweep all of the problems that had caused it underneath the proverbial rug and protect her mothers, while also sending an important message.

Olivia didn't take all of those child psychology classes throughout the years for nothing.

Now, whether or not this Angel Reyes was someone to be alarmed about, Olivia didn't know. Perhaps it was just a little boy trying to be cool and scare a little girl that he liked into liking him back. Perhaps it was something more. Olivia knew that she and Alex would have to get to the bottom of this and soon. Time was of the essence when it came to the protection of her family.

And nothing would get in her way.

… … … … … …

AAA

Olivia hardly slept at all that night, the brunette's body filled with tension, energy, and anxiety, her mind filled with the thoughts of the _who's_ the _what's_ the _why's_ the _when's_ and the _where's_. That brilliantly analytical detective's mind had been working constantly, even as she attempted sleep.

Alex knew because she was in the same mindset—wanting to know what was happening at school and if it was something to be worried about or was, indeed, just another child that they would have to deal with in the lives of their children—and every time the attorney would hold her wife, she could feel her entire being humming with unrest, closed eyes fluttering with dreams.

The blonde had tried to comfort her wife as she slept, wrapping her arm and leg around her, the brunette doing the same, trying to catch some sleep, while both of their bodies were too tightly wound to do that.

And so, the following morning, Alex woke up early—four o'clock—and found her wife missing from the bed, her side still warm. The blonde removed the covers from her body and placed her feet on the floor, stretching and yawning, before slipping her robe and slippers on, and heading noiselessly downstairs, where the soft glow from the kitchen light was being emitted.

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table, robe on, iPhone in hand against her ear, leaving a message on Mrs. Shaffer's voice mail in order to get the ball rolling on this pressing situation.

Alex entered from the hallway slowly, arms folded against the early morning chill and the total exhaustion in her being, and pulled out the chair diagonal to her wife, sitting and resting her chin in her hands, watching her.

"Hi, Mrs. Shaffer…this is Olivia Benson-Cabot, Isabel's mother…I wanted to know if we could set up a conference as soon as possible to discuss some issues that Izzie is having with another little boy…please give us a call as soon as you get this. We would be available any time to meet…OK…thank you…"

And she disconnected the call, looking at her wife. She opened her mouth, letting out a wide yawn and moaning. The blonde stood and walked up to her, smiling and moving to squat in front of her, placing her hands on the tops of her thighs.

"Maybe it's nothing, Liv…just some new little boy trying to earn street cred…"

"Maybe…but it also could be something more sinister, Babe…and we need to know…our girls, our son…you…I need to know that we're safe…" Olivia's voice shook. She swallowed now, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know, Liv…" Alex reached forward and cupped her wife's face, "…she'll call and maybe we can meet this morning…" Alex kissed her gently, feeling the tension in her wife's lips.

"I hope so…coffee, Babe?"

"Yeah, Al…sounds good…" Olivia tried a smile.

… … … … … …

Mrs. Shaffer had called within ten minutes of receiving the phone call and set up a meeting with them that morning at seven. And so, Olivia and Alex had gotten everyone, including themselves, ready and then headed out early, before rush hour traffic had even begun, on this Wednesday morning.

The conference was successful and amicable and calmed the ladies, letting them know that, in fact, nothing from their past had come back to haunt them. The issue had simply been a new student, having a hard time fitting in, also diagnosed at his previous schools with issues of emotional disturbance, also called ED, and lack of social skills appropriate for his age. Mrs. Shaffer had been documenting for the past month, as the dean of the school had told her to do, in order to get the correct paperwork going to have Angel Reyes removed from The Caedmon School and placed in a facility that could more suit his needs.

Isabel's teacher also told them that, right now, the student was out of the room most of the day, with special area teachers that were trained for students like him, and that Isabel was only subject to him for a very small amount of time—namely lunch and recess and special area time like gym or art class. She also guaranteed that her eyes were on that student like a hawk when he _was_ in the classroom. They were having their final meeting Friday, and by Monday he would be out of the classroom. Mrs. Shaffer was confident of the line of progression that this path would take.

But it took time, energy, and patience and an even greater amount of paperwork to make this happen. Mrs. Shaffer apologized profusely to Olivia and Alex and Isabel for the worry that this was causing all three of them, which the teacher knew, also trickled down to the rest of the household.

... … … … … …

OOO

"She kept it hidden from us…" Olivia tried, looking at her wife in the mirror that evening as she lathered her face, silk robe on. "We didn't _know_ that anyone was bothering her.

"She's good at that, though, Liv…just like me, sometimes…it comes out in different ways like when she was shoving you that time she was arguing with you about the Halloween candy, or the fact that she'll argue with Theo or Gracie at the drop of a hat, or when she gets frustrated about something…like last night when she lied and then drew that picture and then broke down. It's her way." Alex moved into the bathroom now, looking out of the window above the tub and folding her arms, staring out. "She really does have a lot of emotions inside of her. I think that's why acting is such a good form of expression for her…"

Olivia rinsed her face off now, terrycloth headband on to keep her hair out of the way, "Well, at least it's gonna be taken care of soon. Izzie only has two more days to deal with that little bastard…" Olivia patted her face dry with the towel and smiled at her wife in the mirror.

Alex nodded and looked at her wife and smiled, moving closer to her as she removed her hair from the band and began brushing it, "I'm glad about that…poor Izzie…"

Olivia set her brush down now and looked at her wife. She looked tired and she knew she looked no better. With this issue now on its way to being resolved, they could relax and move on from this, Isabel now knowing that she could count on her mothers and open up to them about anything.

Olivia moved into Alex now, wrapping her arms around her and sighing before kissing her earlobe gently and whispering against her ear, "It's almost over…she's a strong girl…just like her Mommy…"

Alex sighed and yielded to the embrace, holding her with equal fervor, both ladies relieved and satisfied at the outcome, all together.

… … … … … … …

The night of the Caedmon School Winter Showcase Spectacular had been that evening and the kids were amazing in it. It had been held four days before Christmas in the school auditorium and the three kids had been practicing for months, each with two numbers to perform.

Theo had a piano solo—the well-known favorite of Mozart's _Piano Sonata in A Major, No. 11, Alla Turca_ for his first number, and then he was doing a soccer demonstration, showing some fancy footwork he had learned in the soccer classes that he took three times a week.

Then, there was Isabel who performed the _Colors of the Wind_ song, which she still absolutely loved, even a year later. She also did a little classical dance number full of pliés and tendús and relevés a little leaping around the stage thrown in, that she had learned in the ballet classes that she took three days a week, the same days Theo had soccer.

Then there was little Grace, who had two, very unique numbers. One was a speech on global warming and the effects of El Niño over the past decade, and the other had been assisting Theo during his soccer demonstration, being his "ball girl" in case the ball went flying. She also helped her brother with some of the moves that he had taught her for the showcase.

They had been practicing in the front patio, bouncing the ball back and forth with their heads, feet and thighs—her older sibling teaching her with patience and kindness and her eating up every minute of that time spent with him. She absolutely worshipped Theo and the ladies thought it was the sweetest thing in the world.

On the drive back from the performance, Alex turned to the back seat now as her wife drove back home, looking at the kids in the back seat. They were so exhausted from such a long evening, and the fact that it was eleven o'clock on Friday night.

"Babies, you did such a good job tonight…I'm so proud of all of you…"

Alex turned to her wife who lifted herself up slightly, looking in the rear view mirror at her babies, "Mama's proud of you, too, my loves…" Olivia looked at Alex and took her hand, resting both on her thigh.

Olivia looked gorgeous in a fitted, black sweater dress with a black belt accentuating her waist, hips, and breasts. Her hair was down and was back to the length and waviness she had almost ten years ago when they had begun dating again, and Alex absolutely loved this hairstyle on her—couldn't stop looking at her wife.

Alex brought their hands to her mouth and kissed softly, her eyes focused through the front windshield.

"How're you feeling? You tired, Babe?" the brunette asked.

Alex nodded, leaning her head back, "Yeah, Liv…tired, but…" she turned to face her wife, "…so happy…"

Olivia smiled now, "Me, too…" Olivia kissed their hands again.

"Nights like this…when we see what our babies are becoming…they're so special…"

"I know, Al…" Olivia let go of her wife's hand and moved it to the back of her neck, massaging lightly, the blonde feeling goose bumps from her touch. "You're not _too_ tired, are you," Olivia smirked, eyes still on the road, hand still on her wife's skin.

Alex looked at her wife now, waiting to catch those perfect chocolate orbs with hers. When she finally did look at her, her expression was how Alex imagined her own looked—filled with love, lust, passion, and an impending evening filled with the intention to love one another, as only they knew how to do.

… … … … … …


	23. A Good Time Had by All

**Theo 11 : just ended 4** **th** **grade**

 **Twins 9 1/2 : just ended 3rd grade**

 **A/N at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 23:_

 _A Good Time Had by All_

June

OOO

 _If You Wanna Be Happy_ by Jimmy Soul was playing on the rental black Jeep Liberty stereo speakers as the Benson-Cabot family pulled into the parking lot that would take them on the last leg of their journey to the _Phantom Ranch Cabins_ , located at the bottom of the Grand Canyon, on the north side of the Colorado River.

Olivia put the car in _park_ and released her foot from the brake, awaiting her wife's reaction, not able to hide a smile. The blonde was currently perusing the informational sheet that they had printed off from the internet, ever studious, as she looked over the details. But, there was one catch that Olivia knew her wife hadn't yet picked up on—that they would have to hike for two hours and then take mules the rest of the way to get to their place of lodging.

Olivia watched the blonde's face.

"Olivia…" Alex said calmly, "… _where_ is the hotel?" Alex looked around, the front windshield, the left, the right, behind them.

"We're not there yet, Babe…our hotel slash cabins are a little ways still…nothing is just _right there_ in this monstrous park…"

Alex set the paper-clipped papers down on her lap firmly and closed her eyes, letting out a breath. "I thought the plane would take us somewhere, then we'd drive, and then we'd be there, Babe…"

"All about adventure…but don't you worry…we're signed up for a pack of mules to get us there…only about two hours of hiking and then we meet the mules and they take us the last two to get us to our destination…"

Alex stopped short of another long exhale and stared, unwaveringly, at the brunette, " _Meet_ the mules? And the cabin, slash, living arrangements? What are those like, oh my loving wife?" Alex turned her head, her expression nonplused.

Olivia giggled, "They house up to ten…community bunks, so…we have nine with your brother and Casey and the girls…so it's a full cabin…no strangers amongst us…"

"How many _bathrooms_ , Olivia?" Alex's tone was impatient.

Olivia just looked at her, smiling.

"I'll take that as _one_ …so there is _one_ bathroom to nine of us? How very cozy…"

"Would you rather be camping in tents, all that wildlife around, not able to shower or brush our teeth, at all?"

"Yeah! We're gonna go camping!" Theo cheered.

"No, Baby…" Olivia turned to the backseat now, "…we're staying in a cabin…with your aunt and uncle and cousins…"

Another round of cheers from the backseat and Olivia eyed the kids—Theo had his NY Yankees cap on, holding a map of the park on his lap, Gracie was sporting her new glasses, holding a pair of binoculars, and Isabel was holding a Flip Camera, filming everything that happened, even this discussion.

Olivia looked directly into the camera's lens, "Hey, there, world…this is BCTV reporting live from the rim of Grand Canyon National Park…" Olivia began, giving her best newscaster voice, "…it's the Benson-Cabots here, and we've arrived at our second to last location. The only step now is to get to the cabins…" She winked at the kids as the threesome giggled in the backseat.

Alex turned to her now, "Tell me you're _kidding_ me…I thought we would stay at the Marriot…"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, leaning her head back on the headrest. "There's no Marriot at the heart of the Grand Canyon, Al…"

"Yeah! We're gonna ride mules!" Grace squealed from the backseat.

The other two joined in with their enthusiasm, the children now carrying on a conversation about what they would name them and how much fun it was going to be to call them horsey and say 'giddy up'.

"I hope they have good cushions on these beasts we're gonna ride…my _area_ is gonna be sore, and so is yours…" Alex deadpanned.

"We'll be fine, Al…" Olivia cupped her wife's cheek gently.

"And our luggage? How is that gonna get there?"

"We'll carry it, hence the backpacks we packed, and then it goes on a couple of mules. They know what they're doing here…"

Loud, blaring honking was heard next to them and the Benson-Cabot's turned to find the Cabots parked next to them. Olivia smiled and waved and then looked at her wife, the blonde completely unamused. Olivia pressed the button, lowering the passenger side window as Jonathan did the same to their rental car.

"Hey travelers!" he chirped.

Olivia heard Alex moan.

"Hey guys! We ready to do this?" Olivia questioned enthusiastically.

Alex turned to her wife, "Why didn't you _tell_ me any of this? I just drank an entire thirty-two-ounce bottle of water…"

"It was in the information, Babe…remember that night Jonathan and Casey came over to plan? We made a few last-minute decisions…but, I thought you might read it before we left, or on the plane or in the car, but you were uncharacteristically _procrastinatory_ on this particular event…"

" _Procrastinatory_ , Liv? Really? Not even a real word…" Alex leaned her head back once again, "Besides…I've been a little busy…and a little sidetracked, the past few weeks…"

Her wife _had_ been extremely busy lately, taking on a couple of cases, mentoring, as well as teaching seminars non-stop.

"I know, Al." Olivia placed her hand on her wife's before deciding to try and help her enthusiasm by shouting, "Let's do this, guys!" Olivia still couldn't help but laugh as she pulled the handle and swung the car door open.

The families exited their cars and closed the doors, Alex slamming her own, and glaring at Olivia over the top of the vehicle.

"Hey sis!" Jonathan beamed, wearing khaki cargo shorts, a Billabong t-shirt, and hiking Teva sandals.

"Hey, big bro!" the blonde spouted facetiously. "I should have worn workout clothes…" Alex mumbled, looking down at her ensemble of a crisp, white linen blouse and well-ironed khaki capris.

"What's with _you_?" he asked as the nine some made their way around the back of the vehicles, Olivia opening the back and beginning to take the luggage out, and Jonathan following suit with their own rental.

"She's upset that our _accommodations_ aren't what she expected…" Olivia tried, still smiling. "Oh, Alex…it'll be fun…you'll still get your Chardonnay…there's a restaurant…" Olivia winked. The brunette could see her wife's teeth grinding firmly inside her jaw, the tension in that hinge popping out with fury.

"The accommodations are _fine_ , Olivia…it's _how_ we're gonna get to them is what I have a problem with…" Alex looked around, almost desperately. "There'd better be a bathroom around here before we go…I'm sure the kids need one, too…"

"Hey there!" a male voice declared enthusiastically behind them.

Everyone turned now, luggage and bags sitting on the graveled ground.

"I'm Spike, and this is Johanna…and we'll be your guides to the _Phantom Ranch Cabins_ …"

"Phantom Ranch?" Alex mumbled, "I hope the cabins are _really_ there…" A small smile tugged at the corner of the blonde's mouth at her own joke.

Olivia laughed and moved closer to her wife as Isabel and Grace moved closer, as well—Grace firmly clutching Olivia's hips and Isabel taking hold of Alex's. Theo was studying the map and looking at the trail that was twenty feet from where they stood, descending in a downward slope. Their son was so into this, so excited about this particular family trip, and the brunette smiled at his enthusiasm. He had recently learned about weathering and erosion in school and was eating every facet of this trip right up.

"OK…" Spike declared, "…is this the luggage for the duffel service, you ordered, each way?" He pointed to the pile of bags on the ground.

"That's it…we _tried_ to pack light…"

"Bathroom?" Alex questioned, looking at the kids.

"Yes," Theo claimed.

"OK, Mommy…" Gracie and Isabel agreed.

"Over there…" Spike pointed to a Port-o-Potty fifty feet away.

"Marvelous…" Alex narrowed her eyes and smirked at the brunette.

"Great! I'll get a few of these and Johanna will get a few and we'll be off!"

Alex turned now, kids in tow and headed towards the quasi-bathroom.

… … … … … …

AAA

The hike had been long, the mule ride even longer. Alex's feet hurt terribly after the hike, not wearing the correct shoes—her white Converse low tops, that were now covered in a reddish-brown soil. Maybe she could later match them to a rust brown sweater next autumn. She could feel the blisters inside of her shoes—achy and sore and swollen, as the mules slowly ambled swaying left and right into the cabin area.

The sun was setting and, Alex had to admit, watching it hover over the breathtaking scenery of such cliffs, gorges, and valleys, it was absolutely beautiful. A group of log-type cabins were in front of them, around five individual dwellings in a semi-circle, and the nine got off of their mules, the guides helping the children off of theirs.

"This is where you'll stay for the next three nights…" Johanna informed them, taking the bags from the mules and hoisting them over her shoulders, Spike doing the same with a few of the bags.

Olivia sidled up to her wife now and slipped her arm around her, the kids congregating in front of them, eager to see where they were staying.

Alex looked into the chocolate eyes beside her and smiled, "I like it…it's beautiful, Liv…" she said softly.

Olivia returned the grin, "I'm glad, Babe…see? Not so bad?"

Alex chuckled, "No…but we're taking a helicopter back, just so you know…" Alex kissed her wife softly. "My parents gave me their American Express for _emergencies_ …and I'd say my sanity is one…" the blonde smirked.

"Let's let the familial times begin!" Jonathan declared, clapping his hands together and rubbing his palms furiously.

… … … … … …

OOO

God, her knee was killing her. She hadn't mentioned it to her wife, but that two-hour hike had her hurting fiercely, her right knee throbbing with exertion.

They had gotten settled in the cabin—kids' teeth brushed, faces washed, promising a shower had by all the next day, everyone too tired to take one that night—and now they were all lying in their open-spaced bunks in the cabin around eleven-thirty that evening.

Theo was above them in a bunk, Gracie and Isabel in a bunk caddy corner from them, the kids all out, sleeping soundly, for the evening.

"Close quarters, huh?" Alex offered, smiling, as the two women lay, arms and legs resting on each other, ready for sleep.

"You could have your own bunk, you know, Babe…it's just diagonal from mine…" Olivia smirked.

"And be away from my gorgeous wife for even a night? I don't think so…" Alex nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck, kissing it softly.

Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out, slowly. "How're your feet, Al? You were limping towards the end of the hike…"

"I've got some blisters, but I'll wear my New Balance tomorrow…"

Olivia moved the covers aside, the moonlight casting a glow on their intertwined bodies, as she sat up and examined her wife's feet in the dim lighting, "A few, yeah…I'll make sure and tend to those when we get home…" Olivia lay back down, the covers still off of them.

The night air was dry, hot, and covers weren't necessary for the nighttime Arizona heat.

"Olivia?" Alex sat up, placing her hand on the brunette's knee now, "Babe? How did that happen?" Alex felt around her kneecap, "It feels warm, swollen, Babe…"

Olivia knew that her knee was swollen to twice its size and looked painful, and it also felt tender to the touch, as Alex rubbed it soothingly.

"I'm OK, Alex…really…"

"It doesn't _look_ OK, Olivia…"

Olivia grasped her wife's face in both hands, "I'm fine…" she kissed her softly, "…I promise…It'll be fine tomorrow…" She kissed her again, "Please…don't ruin this with your worrying…"

"OK, Liv…but tell me if it really bothers you?"

Olivia smiled, "I will, Babe…" she kissed her again, "…I promise…"

They cuddled until they fell into a deep, exhausted rest.

… … … … … …

Olivia smelled coffee. Her nose worked overtime as her senses entered the waking present. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw her wife sitting next to her on the bunk, a cup of coffee in her hand. The blonde smiled at her wife before taking a sip.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned, "…got your coffee, Al?" The brunette stretched broadly, yawning in the process.

"I did…Sumatran blend…want yours?"

Olivia nodded emphatically. "Yes, please…" Olivia sat up now.

Alex now produced another cup from next to her feet on the floor, the brew steaming hot, and just the way the brunette liked it.

Olivia took the mug, cradling it in her hands, before taking a sip, "Mmmmm…wonderful…" Olivia closed her eyes and then opened them, "The kids?"

"All changed for the day…they're with Jonathan and Casey in the restaurant, having breakfast in the lodge dining hall…it's a _buffet_ …" Alex smiled.

Olivia smirked, "Oh, yeah…all you can eat…my kind of breakfast…" the brunette winked.

Alex's face became concerned, "Your knee? How is it?" The blonde felt her knee through the thin blanket.

"I'm good, Alex…" Olivia bent her knee, demonstrating the flexibility, but feeling the pull. "See? I'm fine…"

"OK, Babe…ready for breakfast?"

"Eggs over easy? Toast? Hashbrowns? Lead the way…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

On their hike with their new guides, Lucius and Penelope— _where did they get these names?_ —they pointed out ancient formations, waterways that had been there for millions of years, and places to do further hiking. Numerous photos were taken of the breathtaking landscape—with one or a couple or all of the Benson-Cabots and Cabots in the photos.

Isabel had a walking stick that she had acquired before their journey and had been using it to overturn every rock, every stone and branch that she came across, asking if things were dead or alive. Theo tried to tell her that there were fossils and insects, and other things on their walk, but Isabel was almost obsessed with whether or not things were living or dead.

Olivia and Alex caught eyes many times, both with the same thoughts on their minds—they needed to talk to Isabel about her experience those few months prior. They had spoken to her about it when it had first happened, trying to let her know that that photo on Angel Reyes' phone wasn't appropriate, but it seemed that she might still be holding on to that graphic image that she had been exposed to. They would be sure to talk to her about it again.

"OK, crew!" Lucius beamed, "Time for lunch…"

They stopped along a scenic overview with two picnic tables, the group sitting on them and awaiting their boxes of lunch—the adults at one table and the kids at the other.

Penelope handed out the boxes—brown cardboard boxed with flaps on the top—and Olivia and Casey moved to the kids' table to get theirs opened and set up and to see what they had inside. They were simple peanut butter sandwiches on white bread, a bag of potato chips, an apple and a juice box, and Olivia knew that Theo wouldn't like it. His palette had a taste for other things lately, namely foods he knew were healthy because of his recent discoveries during his science fair project five months prior.

She looked at her son who was staring at the food, "Theo…I know this isn't the healthiest, but…it's what we've got…OK, Baby?"

He looked up at her, "I don't like white bread…"

"I know, Baby, but it's what we have for now. We can eat something better tonight at the restaurant for dinner, OK?"

Theo nodded, "OK, Mama…"

She looked at the girls who were already digging into their sandwiches, no complaining from them. Isabel and Grace had loved peanut butter since they first tried is as babies. She smiled, "Eat up, girls…we still have a little more walking to do, my babes…"

"Mmmm…peanut butter and the crunchy kind!" Grace beamed, her little glasses slipping down her nose. She pushed them up with her forefinger, in the same manner her wife did.

Olivia giggled and kissed the top of her head and then moved to kneel down next to Isabel. "Izzie?"

Isabel, chewing, looked at her brunette mother, her little legs swinging with contentment.

"You OK, Baby?"

"Yeah, Mama…why?"

Olivia held her hand out, "Come here, Iz…"

Isabel took her hand, leaving her sandwich in the box, their little girl still chewing, as Olivia guided her away from the group to sit on a boulder about fifteen feet away.

The brunette looked at her wife who was now headed their way, ever in-tune to her wife and children.

Olivia sat next to Isabel on the large rock, "Are you still thinking about what happened in December?"

Isabel shook her head, "No, Mama…"

"Are you sure?" Alex chimed in, squatting in front of her wife and daughter. "It's OK if you are, but we should talk about it…" Alex placed her hands on their girl's knees.

"Sometimes, I do…"

"You know that picture wasn't real, right? He was just scaring you…" Olivia offered. "It was like a Halloween picture, just meant to frighten you…we talked about how people can make photos on the computer, remember?"

Isabel nodded.

"And it _wasn't_ OK that he did that, Iz…he was a very troubled boy…" Alex added.

Isabel looked back and forth between her mothers, "I know…" She smiled and now reached into her over-the-shoulder purse, taking the Flip camera out, "Kiss! I want to film you and Mama kissing!"

All thoughts of the past had vanished and Isabel pointed the camera at her mothers.

Olivia smiled at Alex, "I guess we're good, then…" The brunette's eyes dipped to her wife's glistening mouth and she leaned in, ready to kiss her, "Ready, Iz?"

"Ready! Smooch!"

Alex smiled, shaking her head and the two leaned in and kissed softly.

"Yeah!" Isabel beamed. "Now say you love each other!"

Olivia whispered softly, "I love you, Alex…"

"I love you, Olivia…"

They kissed once more, their little girl so excited that her directorial skills had accomplished her goal.

"And cut scene!" she chimed, smiling at her mothers and giggling. "That's a wrap!"

… … … … … …

AAA

That evening, they ate dinner at the lodge restaurant and then sat around a blazing campfire around seven-thirty, toasting marshmallows and talking and singing campfire songs. Lucius and Penelope were there—Lucius with his guitar and Penelope with her tambourine—along with a couple more families, all seated around the huge blazing inferno on long logs that surrounded the perimeter of the fire.

Alex handed Theo a marshmallow and he began to put it on the end of his roasting stick, watching as Jonathan came back from the cabin now, having retrieved a package of Hershey's chocolate bars and a box of graham crackers to assemble s'mores, and sat right next to Theo. Alex winked at her brother and then took an unnoticeable shift a couple of feet from her brother and son, the boys now on the end of a log, the blonde ready to eavesdrop.

"Hey, Buddy…having fun?"

Theo nodded, "A lot…I love all of these rocks and how pretty it is here…I also love watching my mommies laughing all the time…Mommy screamed today when she saw that snake…it was hilarious…" He laughed as he turned his stick, his marshmallow continuing to evenly crisp.

Alex smiled to herself, remembering the high-pitched scream she had let out that day upon seeing the tiny serpent skittering across their path, the blonde jumping ten feet and into her wife's arms, Olivia, the kids, and the guides laughing hysterically.

Olivia and Alex had already had a discussion, before they left for this particular trip, about how ladies wanted Jonathan to talk to Theo about "manly" things. At present the two "men" had enough privacy to do so, most of the group out of earshot of the two, Olivia and the girls on the far other side of them. But, Alex listened nonchalantly, roasting her own sugary goodness on her branch, wanting to hear the conversation between uncle and nephew.

"I heard that you watched a film a few months ago about _becoming a man_?" Jonathan used his best masculine voice, puffing out his chest, and flexing a muscled bicep.

Theo giggled at his uncle's playfulness and smiled, "Yeah…they were talking about our bodies and things that will happen."

Jonathan loaded a graham cracker with a square of chocolate and handed it to Theo, who had a marshmallow on the end of a stick, already nice and crispy and golden. Their brunette boy took it and placed his marshmallow in between, squeezing it firmly, the sides smushing out, and then taking a bite immediately.

"You know…your Mama loves s'mores, too…it's one of the ways your Mommy wooed her before they got married…" Jonathan ruffled the boy's head, "You're a chip off the old block…" Jonathan smiled as Theo looked up at him adoringly.

A comfortable quiet between them as Theo chewed, Lucius and Penelope now playing an acoustic version of _Can't Hold Us_ by Macklemore, Penelope's rapping on point.

"Do you have any questions, Theo? You can talk to me about anything, you know…man to man…"

Theo chewed, eyes staring ahead at the fire. He swallowed and then asked, "How do I know when it gets bigger?"

"You'll know, Bud…it will be obvious. You'll feel it and it might feel weird, at first, but you'll know that it's happening."

"But what if I don't _want_ it to?"

Jonathan bumped shoulders with Theo, "It's part of life, Theo…it happens to all us guys. But…when it does…"

"It already _did_ …one time…when I woke up…" he said softly.

"And that's normal, Bud…but as a man…you have to be a gentleman about it. You have to keep your hands off, especially in public, my man…If it happens, you just wait until it goes away…ask to be excused…if you're somewhere that's… _inappropriate_ …"

Theo nodded. " _Why_ does it happen, Uncle Johnny?"

"Sometimes it happens with different things…like when we see a pretty girl, or our pants are fitting weird, or when we're sleeping it can happen a lot…but it's part of growing up and I know that the doctors that came to the school told you about reproduction and your body getting ready for one day finding a girl and starting a family…but that's a long time from now, Bud…you have so many things to do before that happens—high school, college…for now, you just have to deal with it when it happens…as you get older, it will happen more and more…"

"I know…it only happened that one time…and I'm glad…"

Jonathan wrapped his arm around his nephew and leaned his chin on the top of Theo's head. "I know, Theo…it can be uncomfortable, but…if you _ever_ want to talk…" Jonathan pulled away now, looking at his nephew in the campfire light, "…your mothers will understand if you want to talk to another man, OK?"

Theo nodded again, putting another marshmallow on the end of his stick. He looked up at his uncle and smiled before burying the side of his head in the older man's burly chest, "I know, Uncle Johnny…I love you…"

Alex felt a rush of joy coursing throughout her body, gasping slightly at the emotion that filled her. She stood now, stepping over the log where she was sitting and moving without sound, so that her son wouldn't notice that she had heard such an intimate divulgence.

OOO

Olivia watched as her wife stood and moved quickly, those long legs taking her back in the direction of the cabins. "Casey? Watch the girls?" Olivia stood and brushed off her jeans, her knee almost giving out on her from such exertion that day.

"Of course, Liv…" the red head responded.

Olivia now set off for her wife, eager to find out what had just happened.

The detective approached the porch of the General Store—now closed until ten o'clock the next morning—to find her wife sitting on the wooden bench, the soft golden glow from the ceiling light casting a yellow haze on her porcelain skin. The light bulb was surrounded with moths and other insects flitting around in an almost swarm, but the blonde didn't seem to notice or be bothered by the infestation, at present, even with her fear of bugs.

"Al? You OK?" Olivia sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close.

Alex nodded, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, sniffing, "Yeah, Liv…" she said softly, "…it was so beautiful…the way my brother was talking to Theo…"

Olivia kissed her forehead gently, "They had _the talk_ , huh?"

"Yeah…he was so kind and gentle and apparently, Theo has had his first experience…our baby boy…"

Olivia smiled and pulled her wife even closer, "He's growing up, Babe…" Olivia felt the tremble in her own voice, "…but your brother is so good for him and I think that, him not having any boys of his own, it's the perfect connection for Theo, especially in the coming years…"

"I know, Liv…he's gonna be great for Theo…"

The ladies enjoyed a few moments of sitting, thinking about the changes that were happening to their wonderful family, both content in the fact that all would turn out—as it always did.

… … … … … …

OOO

They had taken a helicopter back to the parking lot—Alex not settling for anything less, especially after seeing Olivia's knee on the day that they were to leave. It had swelled, almost grotesquely so, and the blonde wouldn't take an argument from her wife, and Olivia wasn't about to give one with the pain that she was in.

Besides, the helicopter ride was amazing—American Express card and frequent flyer miles put to good use, thanks to Alex's parents. The whole family all wore headsets, took pictures, and were in general awe of the incredible scenery below them as they flew over the vastness of the Grand Canyon in all of its glory.

The road trip to the airport—Alex driving—then the flight, and they were finally at home, ready to continue their lives, as normal.

The evening of their arrival, with the kids bathed and in their rooms, doing their own thing at five o' clock that Sunday evening, Alex entered from the garage now, having just gone out for a knee brace from the corner drug store for her wife. Olivia was on the sofa, leg propped up by four throw pillows, icing it down, eyes closed, hand on her forehead, feeling the pulsating throbbing in her joint.

"I got two different kinds—an ACE bandage and a Velcro brace…" Alex set the plastic bag on the kitchen island and removed the contents before she entered the living area. "I also got some Nuprin for the swelling…"

"Thank you, Babe…" Olivia sat up slightly as Alex sat next to her, setting the braces on the coffee table and taking her hand gently to the brunette's knee, palm cradling it.

"It looks bad, Liv…it's hot, too…"

Olivia looked down at her knee, the brunette having changed into black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, ankles pulled up on both legs, both knees exposed.

"Let's get one of these on you…" Alex began to open the Ace Bandage.

"I think the other one, Babe…more support, and I have to work tomorrow, so I think the brace is better, until I go to the doctor…"

Alex began opening the knee brace package as Grace entered the living area, a large book against her chest, glasses slightly askew.

"Hey, Gracie…" Olivia said softly, "Whatcha got there?"

Grace walked up to her mothers, "It's a book about the animal kingdom…I'm going to look up all of the animals that we saw on our trip…Mrs. De Lira, my teacher from last year said, that if we write a report on our summer and it's filled with science stuff, she would let us read it in front of her next class…even though I'm gonna be in fourth grade…"

"Sounds good, Baby…" Olivia smiled as Alex placed the brace on her wife's knee and secured the Velcro. "Thanks, Al…"

"Keep the ice on it, though, Liv…that swelling needs to go down…have you made an appointment for the doctor?"

"Not yet…first thing tomorrow…" Olivia smiled.

The ladies watched as Grace moved to her cello that was leaning against the wall, a chair and music stand next to it. She had started playing in February, but was so eager to practice any chance she could get. Now that they were home, she gravitated towards it, setting her book down on the piano bench and sitting in her "cello chair".

"Gracie?" Alex declared, "Your glasses, Baby…what's going on?"

One of the lenses looked like it was ready to pop out.

"Come here and let Mommy fix those for you…" Alex coaxed.

Grace came over now and took her glasses off, handing them to her blonde mother, their little brown-eyed girl ever rough with her specs.

"I've had a lot of practice with this Gracie…" Alex smiled, "Your Mommy has been wearing glasses just as long as you have…" Alex adjusted the lens, popping it back to where it should be. "There you go…" Alex held the frames up in the air, "They're smudgy, Baby…go get the cleaning cloth you got from the eyeglass place…"

"OK, Mommy…" Grace was off, down the hall, and then they could hear her running up the stairs.

"My two little nerds…" Olivia oozed.

Alex moved closer now, leaning in to her wife, "And proud of it…" Alex moved closer and kissed her wife gently, the blonde's tongue sweeping over Olivia's bottom lip.

Olivia moaned, "God, Alex…we had _no_ 'just us', together time on the trip and your mouth, _that_ mouth, reminds me just how much I missed you…" Olivia's body began shaking with laughter, "…even though we were together every day…" Olivia continued to giggle. "We just didn't get any alone time, you know?"

"I know, Liv…kinda hard in that situation we were in, my brother and Casey and all the kids in the same room, but…back at home now…a _little_ more privacy…at least in our bedroom…" Alex smiled.

Grace came back now, "Isabel was using it as a Barbie throw…she said her Barbie was relaxing and needed to be warm…"

"But you got it, right, Gracie?" Alex questioned.

"I did…I told her I would tell you if she didn't give it to me…" Grace smiled sweetly.

"Way to go, Gracie!" Olivia beamed. "Stand your ground!"

"You gonna practice your cello, Baby?" Alex questioned.

"Can you play that song first, Mommy? That Bach one?" Grace asked.

"I can, Gracie…I'm a little rusty and it probably needs tuning after our vacation but, yes, I can play it for you, Baby…" Alex smiled at their daughter and then stood.

"Mmmm, Mama would like to hear that, too…" Olivia winked at her wife. "Your Mommy's so talented…isn't she, Gracie?"

Grace nodded, smiling, sitting next Olivia on the sofa. Olivia sat up and switched sides now, able to see her wife, and leaned back, closing her eyes as their little girl climbed on top of her and rested against her body. The brunette knew that all of the kids were tired, just having gotten home from their long trip—Theo upstairs in his room and Isabel in her own world. Olivia began stroking their little girl's hair, her eyes parting slightly to watch her wife.

Alex moved to the cello now and sat, placing the large instrument between her legs, taking the bow into her slender fingers, beginning to tune it.

"Bravo!" Olivia cheered.

"But...that's just the tuning, Mama…" Grace's face was priceless as she lifted herself slightly to look at her brunette mother. She was absolutely serious.

"Oh, it was?" Olivia smiled, batting her eyelashes, "It sounded like beautiful music to me…"

She looked at Alex, who was smirking and tuning the _G_ string now, against the _C_. "OK…all tuned…" Alex took a deep breath, closing her eyes, placing the bow gently on the strings, and then began to play.

The music was unlike anything Olivia had ever heard. The brunette loved the cello and Alex knew that—had known that—for a long time. The brunette knew that she had played in the past—not as much as the piano—but her wife was, in her opinion, equally as skilled on the stringed instrument.

Bach's _Cello Suite No. 1 in G_ began to emanate from the instrument, her wife, as always, so into the movement, the sounds, the motions of creating such beautiful music.

Her fingers danced over the strings, body swaying completely lost in the movement as she played, Olivia in complete awe, as she always was when her wife played any kind of music.

Olivia smiled and leaned her head back, relishing in the notes as they sprang from the wood and strings.

Once the song ended, Olivia opened her eyes. "That was magnificent, Alex…" Olivia claimed, hearing the catch in her own voice.

Alex placed the bow on the stand and then stood, "I'm glad you liked it…" She moved to stand in front of the sofa now, "Gracie?"

"My turn!" their little girl declared with enthusiasm, now climbing off of Olivia and sitting in the chair her mother had just vacated.

"Scales, Gracie…remember the scales…practicing them is always first…" Alex encouraged their little girl.

"OK, Mommy…" And she began playing, the instrument large for her, but such potential in her movements and the sounds she was producing.

… … … … … … …

That night, even though they were exhausted, Olivia let her tongue linger along her wife's slit before bringing her mouth to her clit, sucking it gently, her wife's hips bucking up to meet her.

"Oh, God, Olivia…" Alex moaned as her body peaked, body arching upward, and then crashed around the brunette's lips, Olivia able to feel her pulsations. She continued her ministrations, letting her wife ride out a much-needed orgasm.

Olivia moved upward now, placing gentle kisses on her wife's hips, her belly, and her chest, before returning to her wife's face.

Alex panted, her left hand resting in between her bare breasts, a smile on her face.

"Mmmm…my baby is always ready…" Olivia said softly, kissing the space between her neck and jaw line.

"Always, Liv…and…" Alex opened her eyes, "…you should know…it's happened…"

Olivia moved further upward and propped herself up on her elbows on either side of her wife, "What, Alex?"

Alex opened her eyes fully now, in the dim lighting of the bedroom, "It's over…my periods have stopped…two months now…at forty-eight…"

Olivia nodded, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder, watching her wife carefully, "OK, Babe…"

"I was waiting to see and…they've stopped…"

Olivia smiled, "And yet…you're still so ready…" Olivia kissed her wife softly, letting her taste her own essence.

Alex giggled, " It seems..nothing will stop us, babe…ever…"

And they knew that nothing would ever break the physical bond that they had—nothing would ever change that… _ever_.

 _ **A/N: OK, so…next chapter will move forward another year. I hope you liked their vacation, Jonathan's talk with Theo, Isabel's dealing with what happened months earlier, Grace's cello playing…all coming out. And, of course, Alex and Olivia's loving, forever;)**_

 _ **As always, I love to hear from you, answer your reviews, and just hear what you think, in general. Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!**_


	24. Undeniable Love

_Theo : 11 5_ _th_ _grade_

 _Twins : Just turned 10 : 4_ _th_ _grade_

 _Chapter 24:_

 _Undeniable Love_

 _November_

OOO

Olivia entered the kitchen yawning on this crisp, late November morning, hugging her arms against her in the coolness of the townhouse, feeling chilled. She moved to the thermostat next to the garage and raised it a couple of degrees before she rounded the corner of the island, ready to make coffee for her wife and herself, and get breakfast started on this Thanksgiving morning.

On the floor was a broken glass in a million pieces. Hillary was casually eating from her bowl at the end of the island, looking up at her, a piece of food falling from her mouth before continuing to chomp away.

"Hillary? Did _you_ do this?" Olivia pointed at the shards and smiled at their feline friend and then promptly picked her up, along with her food bowl, before moving into the living room and setting both on the floor, letting her continue eating out of danger of the broken glass.

Alex entered now, holding her arms against her in the same manner the brunette had.

"Be careful, Al…" Olivia held her hands out, arms straight, fingers flexed. "Crime scene up in here…"

"What happened?" Alex questioned, moving around the other side of the island to avoid the glass, and to get the broom and dustpan from the utility room. She came out and began to sweep.

Olivia took the broom from her, setting the dustpan on the counter, "I don't know…came down here and it was like this.

"Seems we have a mystery to solve, Detective…" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife's cheek before stepping back and out of the way, folding her arms and watching her wife clean up the mess. Alex yawned wide, covering it with her hand. "Mmmm…so tired, Liv…"

"You were restless last night, Babe…moving all around…anything on your mind?"

"Just dinner today…thinking about the turkey and hoping it will be defrosted by eight when we put it in the oven. We have to make the mashed potatoes, the sweet potatoes, your famous Brussels sprouts…the pies, the focaccia rolls—"

"Alex…" Olivia stopped her rambling train of thought, reaching for the dustpan and squatting, "It's gonna get done, Babe…we've got little helpers and everyone's not coming until six this evening, and it's six now, so…don't worry…" Olivia winked, standing now and taking the glass filled dustpan to the kitchen trashcan, stepping on the lever, and dropping it in.

"Is the scene safe, Babe…has it been secured?" Alex smirked before moving back into the kitchen and beginning to prepare the coffee pot.

"All clear…but we need to find out who did this…I have my suspicions…"

"Izzie?"

"I'm thinking so…" Olivia opened the refrigerator and pressed her finger against the thawing, twenty-pound bird. "Feels defrosted, Al…"

"That's good…" Alex turned the coffee maker on and then reached up and retrieved two mugs from the cabinet and then closed it.

Olivia moved into her wife, hugging her from behind, "I need you to relax, Baby…" Olivia kissed the back of her neck, her hands moving up from her stomach to her breasts, through her silk robe and pajamas, feeling the hardness of her nipples already.

Alex moaned, leaning her head back against her wife's shoulder. "OK…I'll try…"

Olivia began kissing the side of her neck, peppering her wife's smooth skin with feather-light kisses, her hands now squeezing her breasts firmly through her clothing.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot… _now_ is not the time…"

Olivia looked at her wife as the blonde smiled now, eyes closed.

" _Anytime_ is the right time, Babe…" Olivia continued pressing her mouth to her wife's neck, sucking it firmly.

The two giggled, the brunette moving her hands down to the blonde's waist now, squeezing firmly.

"At least _you_ don't have to worry about monthly visits, any more…me, on the other hand…Aunt Flo is full-force right now…she's unpacked her bags, made herself at home, and I can't wait to kick her out in five days…" Olivia divulged.

Alex moaned, "And even _that_ knowledge, somehow, turns me on, Baby…" Alex smiled. "My fertile wife…"

"We're ready, Mommy!" Theo's little voice beamed behind them.

The ladies turned to find their youthful trio entering the kitchen. Olivia kept her hands on her wife's hips, face still nuzzling her neck before placing a final kiss there.

The women turned together, facing their children.

"All ready?" Alex beamed, clasping the brunette's hands against her hips.

"Aww…where did they get those aprons, Babe?" Olivia questioned, smiling at their children, who wore aprons she had never seen before, reading _Benson-Cabot_ _Helpers_ , in embroidered stitching.

"I ordered them…" Alex smiled. "…on Etsy…"

"So sweet, Al…" Olivia begrudgingly moved away from her wife now, looking back and smirking at her, as she moved towards their children. "Mommy has you up early, huh?"

They nodded, smiling enthusiastically, even at the early hour.

"So…my babies…" Olivia squatted down now, "Anyone care to share who broke the glass?" Olivia smiled, "No one is in trouble, we just wanna know…"

The brunette scanned the faces of all of their children, the detective in her reading their cherubic faces for signs of guilt. Theo had the tensest face, from what she could see.

"I did it, Mama…" he said softly, his eyes questioning, looking back and forth between his mothers.

Olivia smiled, "OK, Baby…what happened?"

Theo, now looking like he wanted to cry, his eyes welling with tears, ever the perfectionist, admitted, "I tried to bring a chair to the counter and then climb on it…and then I reached for a glass last night…I was thirsty…and it fell…" His breathing came in bursts now.

"It's OK, Theo…thank you for being honest…we cleaned it up, but, Baby…you need to use the plastic cup in the bathroom…"

"It wasn't there, on the sink, where it usually is," he sobbed. "I think Mommy put it in the dishwasher…"

"OK, Baby…" Olivia moved to hug him now, their little boy wrapping his arms around his brunette mother tightly. "Don't worry, we got it cleaned up…but glass is dangerous…next time, come tell us when it happens…even if we're sleeping…Hillary could have stepped in it…" Olivia pulled away, holding her son's waist, "…OK?"

"OK, Mama…"

Olivia stood now, smiling at their beautiful children in front of her, "You guys ready to help?"

"Ready!" They all chimed.

"Well, then…let's get to work!" Olivia beamed, catching her wife's smile as the blonde waited for the coffee to finalize its brew cycle.

… … … … … …

AAA

Guests started coming at five, even though six was the appointed time, Alex not quite ready. She stood in her lavender lacy panties and bra set, staring at herself in her reflection of the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth vigorously, trying not to be the only one not ready for the momentous occasion.

But she couldn't help but study herself in the mirror.

She had changed. In the past ten years, her body had definitely morphed into something she wasn't used to seeing. Her breasts were bigger, now slightly lower than where they began, her hips slightly wider, her thighs—although retaining their toned appeal—had softened, her pale skin ever expansive. Her waist had remained trim, yet now held a suppleness, a definite note of motherhood and measure of time thrown in for all to see.

But, she had to admit—she still retained much of the womanly physique that she had always had. She smiled to herself in the bathroom mirror, thinking that the "change on life" hadn't done her so wrong, as moved the brush over her back teeth, just having taken a shower before she dressed for their Thanksgiving dinner.

 _Forty-eight years old_ , she mused. _And my body still has my wife all over me_. She smiled at herself in the mirror and then spit before cupping a hand full of water and rinsing, wiping her mouth on the face towel on the ring next to the sink.

She was so lucky to have Olivia in her life—her rock, her balance, her everything. The brunette was so sexy to her, so undeniably beautiful, and Alex thanked the Heavens above, every day, for placing the brunette back into her path, ten years ago.

The family that they had created was more than Alex could ever have anticipated—even with all of the dreaming she had done before they reunited, once again. Her time in Wit Sec, only solidified her desire to have the brunette in her life once again. It's all she had thought about, all she had dreamed about for those two years that her life was not hers.

But that was the past, so long ago—and Alex shook her mind of that ancient fog, now focusing on the present. The fact that her eleven-year-old son and ten-year-old daughters were in her presence, downstairs, dressed and ready for the occasion, that their lives were already so full, so rich with the promise of a bright future, Alex couldn't help but feel her emotions coming full-force on this Thanksgiving evening, remembering the busy day they had together preparing the food, and how the five had helped each other, so eagerly, so inquisitively, to get ready for this very special evening dinner.

"Alex?" a familiar female voice questioned, not her wife's.

"Yeah?" Alex wiped her eyes now with the heels of her hands now, moving to close the bathroom door, leaving it open a crack.

"It's Casey…" her trademark raspy voice said softly.

"Oh, Case…" Alex smiled, "…come on in…nothing to hide in here…you've seen it all…"

Casey pushed the door open and Alex smiled at her before she moved to her make-up bag on the small cabinet, noticing her wife's box of tampons on top next to it, momentarily thinking that they now only had to buy half as many, as she took her foundation from the bag.

The red head smiled broadly. "Happy Thanksgiving…" her husky voice declared.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Case…" Alex abandoned her make-up now and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Food smells great…can't wait to dig in…" Casey moved to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Everything OK, Casey? Alex asked, pouring a little base into her hand, setting the bottle down, and now rubbing the liquid over her face, looking at Casey in the reflection of the mirror.

The red head looked gorgeous—red silk blouse, showing her ample post-pregnancy breasts, black pencil skirt and heels, her silky red hair now past her shoulders. Those big green eyes studied her.

"Yeah…just busy…you know how that is…I have actually been thinking of giving up practicing law and getting a teaching job, but only doing that..."

"Oh, really?" Alex began dusting a finishing powder over her face with a big make-up brush—forehead, eyes, nose, chin. "That would be good for you…for the girls…"

"I think so, too…maybe work two or three days and then be Suzie Homemaker the rest. I just feel like Jonathan and I both work so much and I'm missing a certain element of motherhood. I don't want to let Kim and Katie's childhoods to pass me by…and regret it..."

"Well, John-John makes enough money that you could do that, right? I mean, he _is_ senior doctor at the Infectious Ward at Mercy now…" Alex applied mascara to her right eye now, leaning in close to the mirror.

"Yeah, we'd be fine, financially…are there any positions open at the law high school?"

"Umm…" Alex pumped the wand into the mascara tube a few times before making up her other eye. "I think Professor Wallace is about to retire in May, actually…so I think that position would be open. We also have another professor that is moving to Texas in a couple of months…"

"Do you think you could put in a good word for me?" Casey smiled.

Alex screwed the wand back into the tube and moved to get her lipstick, uncapping it and twisting it upward, "Absolutely, Case…" She looked in the mirror and applied the lipstick to her top lip and then bottom, tapping them together and looking at her sister-in-law, once again. "Those kids would get a great education with you, Babe…" Alex winked. "It's a lot of fun to be around those bright, eager students...you'd like it…"

"Thanks, Alex…" Casey stood now, pulling the hem of her skirt down and adjusting it.

"You look gorgeous, Casey…being a wife and mother really agree with you…"

The two hugged, holding each other firmly before pulling away.

"I'll let you get dressed…see you downstairs?"

"OK…tell Liv I'm almost ready…" the blonde winked.

"Will do…"

With that, Casey left the bathroom, letting Alex return to getting ready.

… … … … … …

OOO

Fin and Melinda and JJ were there, Kimberly and Katie, as well. Alex's parents were upstairs, freshening up after their two-hour drive and their stay overnight, unpacking the essentials for the three-day weekend that they were to have with the Benson-Cabots. Isabel and Kate and Kimberly were also upstairs in the girls' room, playing, Casey keeping a watchful eye on them as last minute dinner preparation was being finalized.

Olivia pulled the cork out of a bottle of Merlot and then unscrewed it from the corkscrew before setting both on the counter, letting it breathe for a few moments. She looked down at her ensemble—a simple black cap-sleeved dress that fell at the upper knee, black, four-inch Christian Louboutin pumps to match. But her feet were already hurting and she had only put them on less than an hour ago. She knew that she might be regretting this particular decision.

She had recently gotten a cortisone shot in her right knee from her doctor, the knowledgeable physician claiming it would tide her over for a couple of months before she considered anything drastic. But there was no doubt from the recent X-rays she had gotten a couple of months prior—her knee was becoming bone on bone—nothing anyone ever wanted to hear. As of now, it felt good, and she had nothing to complain about.

Jonathan and Theo had been outside on the patio for the past hour, tossing the football, Gracie with them, loving spending time with her brother and uncle. The TV was on, in between the final announcing of a game of college football and the big Thanksgiving Day game that was about to begin—Detroit Lions against the Philadelphia Eagles—Olivia not enthused about the teams, whatsoever. Now, if it had been the New York Giants or the Cowboys, she would be all over it—the top teams in the leagues, in her opinion. Perhaps she just liked the colors of their uniforms.

Melinda and Fin sat on the sofa, JJ playing with one of Theo's erector set toys on the floor in front of the TV, their boy suffering with seasonal allergies, on Benadryl, and slightly lethargic. Isabel was on Melinda's lap, looking at the mocha-skinned ME admiringly.

Olivia moved into the living room now, smiling and holding her upper arms, comfortingly, "Everything's ready… we're just waiting on everyone to assemble...Izzie?" Olivia moved closer to the couch, "Melinda is beautiful, isn't she?"

Isabel nodded, taking both hands to her friend's face, "She's like a princess…like Pocahontas…"

Melinda laughed, "Wow…and I thought only my loving husband called me such royal titles…"

Jonathan and Grace and Theo entered now from the hallway, Grace hugging her uncle's waist. Grace had developed an affinity towards Jonathan—perhaps needing that male figure in her life—and when they were around him, her love for that particular connection, that bond, was more than obvious.

Their tight-knit family had the brunette feeling emotionally overwhelmed at the moment and she had to take a few seconds, swallowing hard, and returning to the kitchen, busying herself with the seven wine glasses on the island, arranging them in a circle, eyeing the huge golden bird that was now resting and ready to be carved, feeling her eyes tearing mercilessly.

And then, her wife entered the kitchen, her parents behind her. The brunette's breath caught as she ogled her wife—looking beautiful in an ivory sweater dress, hugging her feminine form, off-white heels on point, her hair in a low chignon, contacts in for the evening.

 _Jesus, she looks beautiful_ , Olivia thought, the wetness in her eyes giving away her true emotions. Olivia took a deep breath and moved to the oven, leaning over and opening the door.

"Hey, Babe…" he wife's voice oozed from behind her.

For fear of becoming more choked up, Olivia remained with her back to her wife, taking a deep breath, continuing to look inside the oven, "You look so beautiful, Alex…so beautiful…" Olivia declared, still not looking at her wife, before she stood upright, slowly turning, looking into cerulean orbs.

Alex tilted her head to the side, smiling and moving closer, cupping her wife's face with her hands. "Liv?"

Alex stepped even closer still and slithered her arms around her gently, holding her close, "You look amazing, too…" she whispered against her ear, the brunette feeling the tiny hairs on her neck become charged with desire.

"Dinner is all ready…let's get everyone in here…" Olivia pulled away smiling at her wife.

Alex leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss, light and delicate, before pulling away, as well.

Within moments, everyone was seated at the table, kids on the far end, and adults on the side closest to the kitchen, a feast, good conversation, a little wine, ready to be had by all.

… … … … … …

After dinner, the adults sat around the table, having coffee and pie while the kids piled on the sectional, watching the 1973 version of _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_ that was streaming on Hulu. Mr. and Mrs. Cabot were gone for a couple of hours, accepting a last-minute invitation for coffee and pie with some old friends on the Upper West Side, and would be back later. So now, it was just the "young" adults that remained.

"No pie, Finneous?" Olivia questioned, taking a sip of coffee.

"Nah…gotta watch the carbs and sugar…doctor says I'm pre-diabetic so I have to watch it." He patted his belly with both hands, "Besides, gotta get some of this down…"

Olivia giggled, "You'll always be a stud to me…" she winked.

"Hey, hey, Liv…no moving in on my man," Melinda wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulder, letting her fingers lightly dance on the side of his neck.

Jonathan spoke now, "I have something for Theo, but I wanted to see if it was OK with you two, first." He looked at Olivia and Alex.

"What is it, bro?" Alex continued to sip on her wine, not having moved to coffee yet.

Olivia could see the glassiness in her eyes, the blonde now on her third glass of Chardonnay, peace and contentment radiating from her being. The fireplace was on in the living room, as well, creating a warm, serene vibe in the townhouse living area and kitchen.

"I bought him an acoustic guitar…he mentioned wanting to learn to play last summer and, as you know, I played a little in my high school and college days…had to play something to compete with my ever-talented rival sister…" he smirked.

"Oh, Johnny…he's gonna love that…"

Olivia reached into her wife's lap and took her hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing gently, looking at the blonde sweetly. "He will…he's gonna be so surprised…will you be teaching him, as well?"

"Yep…" Jonathan set his cup down, "…if he wants, every Saturday for a couple of hours…"

"Oh, he'll definitely _want_ that…he loves you so much Jonathan…" Alex offered.

"Hey, Bud!" Jonathan's loud voice boomed across the living room, Olivia seeing Alex's body jump, startled from the sound.

"Jesus, Johnny…" she declared softly, holding her hand to her chest. "You scared me..."

Olivia giggled.

"Yeah, Uncle Johnny?"

" _Yes_ , Uncle Johnny," Alex corrected over her shoulder.

Theo was now on his way over, looking adorable in dark gray pants, an inch higher than they should be because of his rapidly growing frame. He had just had another growth spurt recently, and it was becoming difficult to keep the hem the correct length. For Thanksgiving dinner, he wore a baby blue button down shirt and a baby blue and white striped tie. "I mean, _yes_ , Uncle Johnny?" Theo smiled at Alex.

"Come here, Buddy…"Jonathan smiled.

Theo moved to stand in front of his uncle.

"Remember when you told me you liked the guitar and how you wanted to learn to play some day?"

A slow smile crept along their brunette boy's face, realization hitting him, "Yes…I remember…" His smile was huge now.

"Well…go look in the front sitting room on the sofa…your uncle got you something…"

Theo ran down the hallway now, the adults standing and rushing after him to catch his reaction, all standing behind him now in the dim lighting of the room. Olivia slipped her arm around Alex's waist, pulling her close as they watched Theo's reaction.

"Oh, boy! A guitar!" He turned to his uncle, "Is it mine?"

"Yeah, Champ, it's yours…"

Theo threw himself against his uncle's waist, little arms hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Uncle Johnny…"

"You got it, Bud…would you be up for lessons on Saturdays?"

Theo nodded emphatically, still pressed to the beefy man. He pulled away, looking up at his uncle, "Now I can play _two_ instruments!" he beamed.

"Et vous pouvez parler français, mon garcon…" Alex offered. ( _And you can speak French, my boy_ ).

Theo looked at her, "Oui, maman…Je peux parler français, trop…" He giggled. _(Yes, Mommy, I can speak French, too._ )

Olivia's eyes widened, "What? When have you been teaching him French, Al?"

"I've been teaching _all_ the kids…a little each afternoon in the car on the way home, on the days I pick them up from school…right, Theo?"

"Oui, maman ... et je l'aime…" ( _Yes, Mommy…and I love it_ )

Alex held her arms out to her son and he walked into them, hugging her tightly, "Et Je t'aime, Theo…" _(And I love you, Theo.)_

"Wonder Woman…" Olivia smiled. "¿Habla español, Theo?" Olivia smiled at her son.

"Sí, mamá ... yo hablo un poco de español, también..." Theo replied.

Alex's turn to be surprised, "On _your_ days, Babe?" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded, "I figure Spanish is more useful than Italian in New York…besides, they're like sponges with languages, all three of them…"

AAA

Alex couldn't fight the love, the lust, she had for her wife at this very moment—both teaching their kids a language in their own time, yet neither knowing of the other's influence, until now. Alex swallowed hard, knowing that both of their children's mothers had been ever-expanding their knowledge and culture, only further enhancing their success for the future.

"Wow, _that's_ impressive," Melinda offered. "I suppose I could start teaching JJ Latin…Tradas me scalpellus admovetur?"

"What does that mean?" Fin inquired.

"Hand me the scalpel…" Melinda smiled.

The adults laughed at the special moment, all content that another Thanksgiving had been filled with love, joy, and another hint to the promise of a bright future for all.

… … … … … …

The mid-morning air was crisp, the sun bright on this early December day. The steam from Alex's coffee more intense due to the temperature in the air, creating a dry ice effect above her mug as she sipped and then set it down on the small, black wrought-iron café table on the porch. It was cold out, almost unbearably so, but the frigid air was just what she needed, at present, her body warmed from frolicking with her wife just that morning.

She was all ready to go, just waiting for the Olivia and the kids to get dressed for their shopping excursion, one of Alex's least favorite places—a trip to the mall. All those cramped people in one spot, especially in early December, rushing around, bumping into each other, with one mission—buying Christmas gifts. It was a nasty time of year for cordiality and kindness, and the local shopping mall had never been her cup of tea, anyway. She preferred small, free-standing stores and boutiques with sales clerks that offered assistance but gave you your own time to peruse and shop at your own leisure, your own pace, always with the customer in mind.

But, Theo needed pants, his own pairs were now too short and the last thing either of his mothers wanted was for him to be asked, at school, by his peers, if he was expecting a flood. Now in fifth grade, their little boy was becoming more self-conscious about his appearance and his clothing, and having pants that fit, was of the utmost importance, not only to him, but to them, as well.

Isabel and Grace also needed new dresses for the holidays and Olivia wanted to buy a couple of new pairs of jeans on their trip, too. If anything, Alex was happy to watch her voluptuous wife try on numerous pairs of jeans and model them for her. That would be the highlight of the day, as they maneuvered around the crowded, cranky-people infested shopping space.

Alex looked to her left, the abode next door now quiet, and almost heartbreakingly so. The townhouse was now vacant, once again. Jessica and Mark's business had taken a nosedive, especially with all of the other small natural product businesses as of late, and the couple had to file bankruptcy and give up their abode due to a sharp decrease in income, and were now living in Queens in a small apartment, with their two dogs, baby Louis already born.

Alex felt bad for their situation but, she had to admit, was relieved when they did move, the blonde still apprehensive about the entire "look-alike" situation that had occurred a couple of years prior.

Alex pulled her puffy, oversized cardigan closer around her body and placed her hand on top of the novel that she had yet to even crack open. Work had been busy and there seemed to be no time to read any more. Every moment that she had free, she wanted to spend with her family—the most important things in her life.

Their routines were back, all kids having their after school activities, thankfully, on the same days—Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays—soccer for Theo, ballet classes for Isabel, and private cello lessons for Grace, all enjoying them very much. She and Olivia had talked about getting Isabel into some private singing lessons, their blue-eyed girl quite talented when it came to her sweet, angelic voice—a definite soprano. Their little girl had also expressed the desire for such lessons and so Alex and Olivia were looking around, talking with people they knew, about the best place to receive those services.

"Hey, Babe?" Olivia voice said softly behind her, "What are you doing out here?" The brunette moved next to her wife, rubbing her upper arms and smiling, "It's freezing…"

Alex cupped the back of her wife's thigh, squeezing firmly and looking up at her beautiful face, those warm, chocolate eyes ever-inviting. "It feels wonderful…my body was still… _warm_ …from earlier…" she smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Hot flash?" Olivia smiled, stroking the crown of the blonde's hair lovingly, the blonde wearing it in a ponytail for the day.

Alex shook her head, "No, Liv…no hot flashes…no mood swings…none of it…I've been lucky with my menopause…no complaints so far…" Alex's hand moved upward now, squeezing her wife's backside. "So, new jeans, huh? Can't wait to see you in them…" she winked.

"I'll bet you can't…" Olivia smiled. "But, first on the agenda are the pants for Theo and the dresses for the girls…then the jeans…" Olivia squatted down next to her wife, "I know you absolutely abhor the mall, so we'll try to make it quick…then, maybe dinner out? I was thinking Scaletta's…I could go for their eggplant parmigiana this evening…"

"Mmmm…sounds good…what my baby wants…" Alex moved to stand now, Olivia standing, as well.

Alex wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her close, rocking gently. "Mmmm…you feel so good…so warm…"

Olivia began giggling, "I _told_ you…it's _cold_ out here, Babe…"

"It is…" Alex pulled away, "…let's go in and get this masochism over with…" Alex smirked, letting Olivia go first, the two entering the house and locking the door behind them.

… … … … … …

"City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday cheer…" Alex sang softly, Theo and Isabel singing with her, Grace's eyes on the movement behind the dressing room door, watching intently, "…in the air there's a feeling…of Christmas…"

Alex sat on a bench in the dressing room of Nordstrom Department Store, Theo on one side, leaning against her, Isabel dancing and twirling around in circles furiously and singing a couple feet away, Grace on the other side of the blonde, the bags of the items they had already purchased on the floor next to their feet. Theo and Grace were exhausted from the past couple hours of walking and dodging the other shoppers, and Alex knew that they had already had enough of the mall, as had she. Yet Isabel, with all of her endless energy, hadn't yet quieted down for the evening, even after all of the walking they had done.

The dressing room door swung open now, revealing Olivia in a pair of black, _J Brand_ jeans, hugging her curves nicely. "Well?" She held her arms out and spun around.

"Mmmm…" Alex looked her wife's lower body over, studying the jeans, "…not tight enough…" Alex smiled.

"Not tight enough? Really, Alex? I have to be able to breathe…" Olivia turned and looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the waist and the pockets. "Besides, this isn't a Taylor Swift video, you know…" The brunette smiled at her wife in her reflection and winked.

"No, but it could be…" Alex offered. "Those are nice…but I also like the last two pairs you tried on…they fit you… _beautifully_ …"

"But not these, huh?" Olivia turned sideways, looking at her side profile. "I like these and…" Olivia squatted slightly, getting a feel for them, "…they're comfortable…"

"No, I _do_ like them, Babe…I've liked all of them so far…I think you should get the last three…the light denim, the dark denim and these black denim ones…"

"Mommy, I'm _hungry_ …" Isabel had finally stopped dancing around, their daughter now staggering toward her from her spinning.

The blonde realized, now, that she, herself, was getting dizzy and a slight headache from her daughter's movements.

"OK, Baby…we're gonna go eat now…ready, Babe?" Alex asked her wife, standing and collecting a couple of bags. "Theo, you get the other two…"

Theo nodded and took the shopping bags in his hands.

"Ready…I'll just change and check out and we'll be off…"

"Good choices, Liv…you can rock a pair of jeans, for sure, my beautiful wife…"

"Thanks, Babe…you're not so bad yourself…" Olivia winked before closing the door, returning to change.

… … … … … …

Olivia moved onto her wife, straddling her, before lowering her upper half onto the blonde's body, Alex able to feel her wife's smooth, warm flesh, the brunette's firm nipples and exquisite breasts against her own. Olivia moved her hips now to the perfect spot, letting their clits press firmly against each other, as she began a slow, gentle dance between them, leaning over and kissing her savagely.

Shopping trip over, dinner eaten, all kids bathed and in bed and ready for the following school day, the ladies had some time to themselves to love each other, once again.

Alex's hands reached up, cupping Olivia's breasts as the brunette held herself up on either side of her wife, her sexy, hypnotic, undulating hips now thrusting enticingly against her. Alex could feel her own wetness oozing from her, and her wife's body responding equally, the brunette equally turned on against her. Alex moved her hands around to the brunette's backside, urging her to increase her pressure, their clits now aligned and Alex getting a most pleasurable burning in her groin.

"Uhh, Olivia…I wanna watch you come, Baby…"

Her wife's face was strained, her brow furrowed, a slight sheen of perspiration on her caramel complexion as the blonde watched her in the moonlight, the brunette's lips parted and moist, those brown eyes piercing into her own.

Olivia panted, "God, Alex…you're so sexy, Babe…" Olivia's eyes moved to her wife's breasts, continuing her movements as she took her mouth to the blondes neck, sucking, tonguing, before working her way down to her breast, enveloping a nipple swirling her tongue around it before sucking firmly, letting it go with a soft pop.

Alex reached up from clenching her wife's backside and held the back of her head, looking at her face. "I love you so much, Baby…God, what you still do to me…"

Olivia's breathing came quickly now, "I love you, too, Al…so much…" Olivia lifted her head, angling her face towards the ceiling, closing her eyes as she crashed down, wetness seeping from her, the blonde able to feel it against her own mound. Alex's hands went to Olivia's firm backside again and encouraged her to continue, the blonde just seconds away now from her own release.

"Harder, Babe…please…I'm almost…" Alex squeaked, feeling her face contort with pleasure as her back arched and a sweet, warm euphoria filled her being, panting and moaning simultaneously against the side of the brunette's neck.

Olivia continued until both had achieved the final moments of their union and then Olivia moved slightly off of the blonde, wrapping her arm around her and kissing her neck, once again, still panting. The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly, moaning contentedly.

Alex began giggling, "I think about our early days and how much we had sex…and I can't believe how much we are still all over each other…"

Olivia kissed her neck again, "I know, Babe…you still look at me in that way, Alex and I melt every time…"

Alex felt her wife's body now slipping away. The blonde kissed her damp forehead gently, "I know, Liv…me, too…"

"…every time…" Olivia whispered before the two drifted into a contented rest.

… … … … … …

 **A/N: I hope you liked it—the glass on the floor, Alex's talk with Casey, Thanksgiving dinner, Jonathan's present for Theo, language lessons on the down low** **Mall shopping? Even I hate the mall, especially at Christmastime;) Ending with beautiful lovemaking from the ladies.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. Reading the reviews let me know that you enjoyed it and, as always, I love answering reviews!**

 **Have a wonderful weekend!**

 **Patricia**


	25. Another Milestone Celebrated

**A/N: This is a long chapter;) I can't seem to stop sharing this family's lives;)**

 **I hope you enjoy and, as always, and I appreciate all reviews and comments. I thank you for that!**

 **Patricia**

 _ **Theo : End of 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade (12)**_

 _ **Twins : End of 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade (11)**_

 _Chapter 25:_

 _Another Milestone Celebrated_

 _April_

OOO

"OK…I'll be back…" Olivia said, adjusting the long strap on her caramel leather hobo bag and then slinging it over her shoulder before sticking her sunglasses on top of her head. "Tell Theo I'll be home around noon and we can talk about his schedule for the next year then…he has to have his classes decided by Monday, for next year…"

Earlier that week, they had taken a tour of the _Columbia Preparatory School_ on 93rd Street, just a few blocks from home, that Theo would be attending his following seventh-grade year and he was required to make his schedule well in advance. He had asked Olivia to help him plan the day so that he could take all of the classes that he enjoyed, including extracurricular activities.

Alex stopped just short of rinsing the dishrag, "He can talk to me, too…I think I'm a pretty good planner…better than you, even… _I'm_ the one that could organize an extreme hoarder… _I'm_ the one who has my bar soaps stacked order of date of purchase underneath the cabinet…and you _know_ all about my frozen meals…" Alex shut the water off and turned, opening the cloth and standing with her hand on top of the wet rag. Even though the blonde was joking, Olivia could see the hurt in her eyes. "I _did_ go to school, too, you know…"

"I know, Alex…he's in a phase again…you know that…he's so moody…right now, it's me he wants. The past few months it was you…" Olivia began giggling in remembrance of the memory of when Theo was a baby and shunned the brunette for a couple of months, Olivia's heart breaking terribly. "Remember when he was a baby and I went back to work longer hours? He wouldn't even look at me when I came home…" Olivia's eyes glazed over as she smiled, "…that was so long ago…but he still does the same thing…" The brunette looked up at her wife now.

Alex began to move the cloth over the wooden surface of the island, wiping the crumbs from the toasted bagels, that they had recently consumed, into her hand, "I know…and he's twelve, and probably thinks that mom—the gun-toting, badge sporting, big, bad detective—is way cooler than mom—the lawyer who wears skirts and carries an attaché and lattes—is right now, especially around his friends.

"If it's any consolation…" Olivia slipped her arm around her wife's waist from the side and kissed her cheek gently, " _You're_ probably the MILF…hot, leggy blonde…yes, please…" Olivia giggled.

"Oh, Jesus, Olivia…please…I can't hear you…" Alex dropped the dishtowel onto the counter, abandoning the crumbs, and plugged her ears, shaking her head, smirking at the brunette. She then picked up the cloth and continued, guiding the tiny pieces of bagel into her hand before carrying them to the wastebasket and dropping them in. Alex now changed subjects, "Don't forget the Panko bread crumbs on your way home…I really want to make that coconut shrimp tonight. The Panko is just so much lighter than the regular bread crumbs," Alex offered, now wiping the kitchen stove thoroughly, eyes focused.

Olivia smiled just short of turning to head towards the garage. She walked up to her wife and leaned in, lowering her face to make eye contact, "It is, Babe…You're so cute, Al…" Olivia kissed her gently, "…I'll see you later, OK?"

"OK, Liv…tell my mom I said 'hi'…"

"Wh—?" Olivia tried. "Your _mom_? I told you I'm going into work for a couple of hours…a new case and they have four vics that Fin and I have to interv—"

"Don't worry, Liv…I won't tell her that I know…just go plan…I'll act surprised like I always do…" Alex winked.

Olivia shook her head and slipped her aviators onto her nose, "My sneaky wife…"

"Besides, Liv…when you lie to me, it's so obvious…and you're too dressed up to be going to the squad room…" Alex looked Olivia's ensemble over, "…the heels with your typical silk blouse and black pants gave it away…you usually wear your ankle boots to work…" Alex smiled.

Olivia moved into her now, "My little detective…" Olivia slithered her arms around her wife and then kissed her check softly, "…you've gotten so good…anyway, you know I can't lie to you, Al…you know me too well…" Olivia smiled before kissing her wife gently on those plush lips and pulling away slowly, "I gotta go, Babe…I'm meeting her in fifteen minutes in the _Fred's_ at Barneys New York on Madison.

"Oooooh, _Fred's_ …was that my _mother's_ choice?" Alex scrolled a list of recipes on her iPad, finger gliding upward repetitively on the screen.

"Your mother's…of course it was…" Olivia smiled, "I gotta go…we both know how she feels about tardiness…" Olivia kissed her wife once more and reached in her side pocket for her keys.

"Have a lobster club for me, Liv…they're so yummy there…" Alex leaned over to get a serving dish from the cabinet below the island.

"Gonna do just that, Babe…see you soon…" With that, Olivia moved to the door, turned the handle, gave her wife one more smile, and was out the door.

… … … … … …

"What is it, Dear? You look annoyed…" Mrs. Cabot placed her hand on top of Olivia's in the busy five-star restaurant at noon that day.

Olivia smiled, laughing lightly through her nose, trying to control her belligerence. She took a small breath and reached for her glass of water with her left hand, Cathy's hand still on top of her right. The brunette decided to keep it real with her mother-in-law, "Cathy…you know that she doesn't want something big, right? I mean…she has told me many… _many_ times that she wants a small get-together with you and her father there and Casey and Jonathan, Fin and Melinda, Landon and Charles…she doesn't want a big to-do…"

Mrs. Cabot removed her hand and leaned back in her chair. She looked like someone had just told her that they were out of her favorite meal in the restaurant. "I know, Olivia, but…she's my only daughter…turning fifty is a monumental occasion… _you_ should know _that_ , Dear…"

Olivia felt her blood begin a slow simmer at the subtle reminder of she and her wife's age difference and she swallowed, now wanting to pour the entire glass over her head in an effort to cool down. "Yes, true…but when Alex and I celebrated my fiftieth, it was simple, and she wants the same…and I think we should respect that…"

"So, no chocolate fountain or ice sculptures?" Mrs. Cabot questioned, the corners turning up on her Christian Diored lips.

The older woman's sense of humor had evolved over the years, slowly developing into a woman that could catch jokes, and make them as well. Olivia had never known a person that had been so uptight in the beginning of their relationship—hardly smiling, hardly laughing, ne'er a nice word to say—and now joined in on the frivolity and hilarity. It was a wonderful thing to witness—the evolution of Catherine Cabot.

Olivia smiled to herself, thinking about how it sounded like the title to a book or a documentary that she and Alex might watch. "No, Cathy…a simple dinner…catered with her favorite foods…friends, family, the kids…and you all babysitting at the end for the night…that's all she wants…trust me…"

"And all you want, as well…right, Dear?" Mrs. Cabot winked.

"What my wife wants…I want…" Olivia raised her glass of chilled Zinfandel and Mrs. Cabot followed suit with her own. "To Alex's fiftieth and many more to come…"

They clinked glasses.

"I'll drink to that," Cathy said, smiling.

… … … … … …

AAA

Around three o'clock that same afternoon, Olivia entered through the garage door, the kids running up to greet her, so much to say on their active minds.

Alex was in the kitchen, steeping a mug of tea as her wife dropped her purse on a stool, canvas grocery bag on the counter, and let her babies hug her full-force.

"What's this?" Olivia smiled. "The welcoming committee? I love it…Did I miss an infamous Mommy Cabot lecture?" She giggled and then hugged her children firmly, kissing the tops of each of their heads before they moved away, only slightly.

Alex shook her head, smiling at her wife.

The kids had been busy in the three hours that the brunette had been gone. Jonathan had come over for his Saturday guitar lesson, giving Theo a capo for his guitar—a device used to mute the sound slightly—and Isabel had been in her room, doing something Alex didn't know about—very secretive, their daughter was—and Gracie had been practicing her cello in the living room, Alex helping her with form and notes, all on this Saturday afternoon.

"Uncle Johnny taught me the _B_ chord and the _A_ chord while you were gone…he says I'm a natural," Theo beamed.

"I practiced the scene from Mommy's favorite movie, Mama…like you s—" Isabel tried, seeing the look on her brunette's mother's face and then stopping herself.

"Izzie…it's a surprise…" Olivia smiled own at her, holding her cheek in her hand.

Grace continued to hold on to Olivia's hips, smiling up at her.

"Did you practice Gracie?" Olivia stroked their girl's hair backward, her big brown eyes looking up at her adoringly.

Grace nodded.

Alex smirked and took her tea bag from her mug, tossing it in the trash, before returning to the crowd. "We'll have to talk about your lunch with my mother…" she smirked.

"Oh, we will…don't worry…you'll get the scoop…" Olivia smirked. "How's that coconut shrimp coming? Caribbean theme tonight, Al?"

Alex nodded, swallowing a bit of her Earl Gray tea, "It is…creamy coconut rice, Jamaican Vegetable Run-Down…the coconut shrimp…all there…ready to be prepared…"

"Mmmmm…" Olivia oozed, "…sounds amazing…" The brunette moved towards her wife now, the kids having scattered in their own directions. "Vegetable 'run-down'?"

Alex nodded, feeling her wife slither her arms around her waist, smiling at her, "We have to have some veggies there, somewhere…Panko's in the bag, Baby?"

Olivia nodded, "It is…and I know it'll be perfect…if my perfect wife is cooking it…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Drinking already, Babe?" Alex smiled, tasting wine on her wife's lips.

"Lunch with your mother? I think that constitutes a little inebriation…"

"Duly noted, Liv… _completely_ …" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife again.

"I knew you'd understand…when are they coming back?"

Olivia was speaking of her parents, who were staying with them through the weekend. "Eight or nine…after their dinner with their friends…" Alex offered.

"Perfect…" Olivia smiled, bringing her mouth to her wife's neck and kissing gently. "Where did our babies go?"

Alex looked deeply into those chocolate orbs, "I don't know, Liv…away? Gone? Upstairs? They're pretty in-tune to us, after all of this time…" Alex pulled her wife closer, hips bumping hips. "We get a little alone time tomorrow night, on my birthday, right?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, we do…already planned…your fiftieth, Baby…"

"Mmmmm…sounds amazing…" Alex kissed her gently, once again. "I can't wait…"

… … … … … …

Alex sat on the bed, looking at her iPad, checking new messages from work, from her parents—her dad loved to send forwards of cute puppies and kittens and little useful health tips—and watched as her wife entered the bedroom at eight o'clock that evening. The blonde looked up at her wife as she entered, and then put her device to sleep

"The girls are waiting to use the bathroom…" the brunette smirked.

"I know…I've been listening to the water running, Liv…twenty-five minutes now…" Alex declared, now placing her technology inside the drawer on her bedside table, closing it, and moving back towards her pillows.

"He's a clean boy, Babe, we can't fault him for that…" Olivia smiled, moving to get something from the drawer of the bureau.

"No, no we can't…but, _twenty-five_ minutes?"

Olivia took a sleeveless, white, cotton nightgown with blue embroidery on it from the drawer and held it up. "No, we can't…but it _is_ a long time…" Olivia turned to face her, smirking.

"Oh, Jesus…" Alex moaned, "…I don't even want to know…our baby boy…"

"He's growing up, Babe…"

"I know…when he hugs me, he's at my mid-shoulder now…I can't believe it…" Alex heard the catch in her own voice as she watched her wife undress, tossing everything in the hamper before slipping her nightgown over her head and through the arm holes. "A nightgown, Liv?'

"Well…" Olivia moved to the bed now, climbing on it and kneeling next to her wife, "…I think I am _of age_ to have to wear one…"

Alex giggled, the giggle turning into a cackle, as she threw her head back against the pillows, "As sexy as you look in it…a nightgown, then what? You getting one of those permanent hair jobs, curls close to your head? Washing and styling your hair once a week? That weird _I-haven't-washed-my-hair-in-a-week_ smell radiating off of you…?" The blonde continued to laugh. "Baby…from what I can see…you're not ready for loose nightgowns just yet…what happened to the camis and boy shorts?"

Olivia looked at her, smiling, placing her hands on her own waist studying her ensemble, "They're still there…would you rather…?"

Alex nodded, "Please…I _beg_ you…" Alex smiled. "As sexy as you _do_ look in that…my baby still rocks some lady underwear…" Alex smirked, still giggling.

Olivia got off of the bed now, removing her nightgown, and stood naked, in front of the blonde, "Whatever my baby wants…" The brunette moved now and took a black cami and boy short set from the drawer and slipped them on, Alex watching her every move.

Olivia eyed her as she pulled the shorts upward, adjusting them on her hips and backside, "Like what you see, Counselor?"

"Always…"

Olivia returned to the bed, moving into her wife on her knees, once again, "I aim to please, Al…"

"Oh, I _know_ you do…" Alex smiled. "We still need to talk about how you and my _mother_ aim to please for tomorrow night's party.

"We will, Babe…"

Grace and Isabel entered now, the ladies' bedroom door open, a signal that it was OK to enter.

"When's he gonna be done?" Isabel whined, her face full of distress. "My toothbrush is in there…"

Isabel, ever aware of her teeth and her smile, wanting it to be Hollywood ready for her future days as an actress, was known to brush four times a day lately. Her teeth still needed work, though—a future investment for the Benson-Cabots, to be sure.

Grace followed, her face apprehensive, "We have to use the bathroom, too…" she added. "But I wanna take a shower…"

"No bath, Gracie?" Olivia questioned.

Grace shook her head, "No…I want to take a shower…Theo takes showers and so do you and Mommy…I want to, too…"

"Hot water might not be there, Baby…" Alex offered. "Liv?" The blonde looked at her wife, a silent understanding passing between them.

"OK…let me see…" Olivia removed herself from the bed and took her robe from the foot, slipping it on. "Izzie? Bath?"

Isabel nodded.

"Use our bathtub, Baby…go ahead...not too much bubble bath this time…"

Isabel promptly went into their master bathroom and the ladies listened as the water was turned on.

Last time their little girl had run her own bath, the bubbles and suds were overflowing, giving the ladies an opportunity to teach their blue-eyed girl about portion control with the sweet-smelling liquid soap.

"I'll watch the princess," Alex offered, now standing from the bed.

"I'll just make sure Hurricane Theo hasn't taken our son away…" Olivia smirked before moving out of the bedroom, taking Grace's hand.

OOO

The brunette entered the hallway, listening as the water finally shut off, smiling to herself, still holding Grace's hand.

She approached the closed bathroom door, "Theo?"

"Almost done, Mama…" his sweet voice claimed behind the door.

God, she hated to infringe on his privacy, but there were others that needed the bathroom, too. She felt that this was an issue that would have to be dealt with many times over in the coming years, especially with the girls. "OK, Baby…Gracie's waiting…"

Olivia smiled down at her daughter, their brown-eyed girl's face studying her, as though she had something else to say. "What is it, Baby?'

Grace shook her head now, "Nothing, Mama…"

"You sure?" Olivia questioned. "You can talk to me about anything, you know…"

Grace smiled, "I know, Mama…I practiced the song…for tomorrow night…"

Olivia smiled, "I know you did, Baby…Mommy told me…"

The bathroom door opened now, a cloud of steam following, and the two looked at the handsome, brunette boy standing in front of them, baby blue pajamas already on, hair parted perfectly to the side.

"All done, Theo?" Olivia smiled, looking at the gorgeous boy in front of her, her throat forming a lump, knowing that she had a hand in creating him.

"Yes, Mama…" He moved quickly now, almost suspiciously, towel over his arm, past his mother and sister and towards his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"OK, Gracie…your turn…"

Dutifully, Grace entered the bathroom as she began to close the door, leaving it open just a crack, "I won't be as long as Theo…" she smiled.

"OK, Baby…"

Olivia smiled as Grace now closed the door fully, the brunette hearing the click as it locked. Their babies were growing up, no doubt. But, Olivia felt that Grace had something on her mind. They would definitely have to get to the bottom of it.

… … … … … …

AAA

They were both in the girls' room, Alex sitting on Grace's bed, their brown-eyed girl with a book on her lap, and Olivia next to Isabel on her bed, their blue-eyed girl lying on her left side, head propped up on her elbow, looking at both of her mothers.

"Good book, Gracie?" Olivia asked.

Alex knew the book all too well, _Where the Red Fern Grows_ , a book she had to read, herself, in her later elementary school years. A sad story in which the dog doesn't make it, yet again.

Grace nodded, now placing her bookmark in the page that she was on, "Mrs. Fletcher wants us to read through chapter six by Monday…"

"And you're past that, right?" Olivia looked at the blonde knowing their daughter had far exceeded her teacher's expectations.

Grace nodded, "I'm on chapter ten…"

Olivia looked at Alex, smirking, "That's our girl, right Babe?"

"It is…" Alex commented.

"Mama?" Grace's soft voice questioned now.

Both women looked at her expectantly, but Alex spoke up, "What is it, Gracie?"

"How come we don't have a daddy?"

Alex looked at her wife, who looked taken aback. Those chocolate eyes met her own and the blonde nodded slightly, Olivia doing the same. Alex took a small breath.

"Guys…" Olivia eyed her wife, "…how about we cuddle on your mommies bed and have a little chat?"

The girls nodded and began getting up, the ladies, as well.

"I'll get Theo…it's a good time, Al…" Olivia looked petrified but it was a discussion they had been planning. Now that one of their girls had questions, most likely all of them had questions.

It was to be discussed now. No time like the present.

… … … … … …

The five were comfortable on the bed, the kids laying back against the pillows, the ladies sitting at their feet, cross-legged. Olivia looked nervous. Alex reached out and took her hand, feeling the clamminess, the slight tremor in her being.

They had discussed this many times— _how_ they would tell them, _when_ they would tell them—going over and over it in order to make sure it was conveyed in a simple way for the kids. Before they even had children, they had spoken about being open with the kids when they were ready, not hiding anything, and when one asked, they would know that they all had questions—that it was the right time. With Theo being twelve and the girls eleven, and having already had the talk about the birds and the bees, they were all old enough to find out.

"We wanted to talk to you three about how you came to be…" Alex began. "Your Mama and I fell in love over twenty years ago…then I had to move away…"

"But then your Mommy came back," Olivia smiled, squeezing the blonde's hand firmly.

Alex smiled, "But then I came back…we fell in love all over again, got married, and then decided we wanted to add to our family…we wanted you three so much, babes…"

Olivia's body relaxed slightly and she continued, "Mama wanted to have a baby first…our little Theo…" she smiled at their son, "…so we went to the doctor and she helped me get pregnant to have Theo…you guys have all learned about babies and how they're made…you've all had those doctors come to school and talk to you, right?"

The kids nodded. Alex could see Theo's eyes, those blue orbs now emotional. Grace waited calmly, and Isabel looked confused, her face never hiding anything.

"But, you have to have a man to have a baby…" she cocked her head to the side, studying Olivia.

"Yes, you need the man's part, but you also need the woman's part. So Dr. Bensaro gave me the man's part and I got pregnant with Theo…" Olivia looked at Alex, the brunette's nerves returning, the blonde could see it in her wavering expression.

"Who's the man?" Isabel asked.

Theo waited, his eyes more watery now. "Who's my dad?"

Alex watched Olivia take a deep breath, now not handling this well.

"He's a man that your Mommy and I picked out so that we would get a wonderful boy like you…we wanted someone intelligent and handsome and talented and someone that would give us our perfect son…" Olivia offered.

Theo nodded and Olivia reached her arms out, Theo crawling into them instantly, sitting on her lap and allowing his mother to hold him tightly. She kissed his forehead and began rocking him.

"And us? Do we have the same daddy?" Grace questioned, her own eyes misting.

"No, Baby…" Alex continued, "…you and Izzie have a different father than Theo, but you twins have the same father…I wanted to get pregnant after your Mama, so I went in and the same doctor helped your Mommy get pregnant with you two…my twin girls…" Alex smiled, the girls now crawling towards her and cuddling against her, arms wrapped around, the two girls looking at each other. Alex kissed their foreheads, as well.

"But we look like you…" Isabel added.

Alex chuckled, "Yes, you do baby because you _are_ from me…"

"And Theo looks like Mama…" Isabel added.

"Yes, because Theo _is_ from your Mama…" Alex looked at Olivia who had Theo in a tight hold still, her nose pressed against his thick hair, both brunette's eyes closed.

"But we don't look alike, Theo and us…" Grace said softly.

"No, but do your Mama and I look alike?" Alex questioned.

The three pulled away from their mothers, studying the blonde and the brunette. They all shook their heads and began giggling.

"No, you don't look alike, _at all_ …" Isabel offered.

"But you're both beautiful…" Grace whispered, "…and you're our mommies…" Grace hugged Alex tightly, once again, before moving to Olivia and taking hold of her.

"Any more questions?" Olivia asked, kissing Grace's forehead tenderly.

The three shook their heads.

"We love you all so much…when we found out we were pregnant, those were the happiest times in our lives, then we carried you for nine months, then when we had you…it was like our lives were complete…" Alex declared, her voice betraying her with shakiness.

"So much…we love you so much…you've made us so happy, babies…" Olivia whispered.

Before they knew it, the five Benson-Cabots were in a cluster, hugging and kissing and enjoying the emotions that they had always known, felt, and been aware of—absolute love.

… … … … … …

OOO

Alex and Olivia lay in bed that evening, both with so much on their minds. Olivia moved to her wife, wrapping her arm around her waist, looking at her face in the moonlight.

"That was good, Al…it went well, don't you think?" Olivia kissed her wife's shoulder.

Alex nodded, "I think so…I think in a few more years, the questions might get more difficult, specifics about their donor fathers, but…" Alex turned now to face her wife, placing her hand on her wife's hip, the light from the moon and streetlights casting a glow on their lazy bodies, "…for now…I think what we said was good…"

Olivia reached up to the blonde's face, cupping her jaw, letting the thumb stroke her cheek, "Yeah…I think so, too…" Olivia moved closer and pressed her lips to her wife's.

Alex moaned at the feel, her hand moving to Olivia's breast and squeezing firmly. The brunette hiked her leg over Alex's hip and they lay like that, just enjoying the warmth, the feel of the other. The talk had been exhausting and both women were ready for sleep.

"So…what's the plan for the party?" Alex questioned.

Olivia giggled, "Well, I talked your mother down from a lot of things…"

"Like?"

"Like the white chocolate and dark chocolate fountains…"

Alex chuckled, "Jeez… _both?_ "

"Yep…and I talked her out of the mermaid ice sculpture that would keep the imported tropical fruits cold…"

Alex laughed fully now, "My mother…she should have been a party planner…"

"I also talked her out of the string quartet that she had hired, knowing how you hated it at your baby shower…"

"It was like nails on a chalkboard, Babe…I was _so_ irritable that day…"

Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife's upper chest, "You were in _labor_ , Babe…everything made you irritable that day, if I remember correctly…"

"Oh, you remember correctly…I could _not_ be pleased that day…omelet bar and fresh crepes, be damned…" Alex smiled.

"So, we've agreed and settled on a catered meal with your favorite foods, a master chef overseeing the cooking, and a Baked Alaska for dessert, per your request…"

"Sounds wonderful…"

"I think it will be…" Olivia kissed her softly once again.

"So, does the large flame on the Baked Alaska constitute fifty candles, Liv?"

Olivia laughed, "I think it does, Babe…one large flame to represent a half a century…"

Alex pinched her waist before soothing it with those slender, delicate fingers. "Because if you even _try_ to put fifty candles on a cake…shit _will_ go down…"

They both laughed and Olivia pulled her wife into a hug, "Don't worry, Babe…and we have some entertainment planned, as well…your children will be performing for you…"

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned before yawning, her body relaxing for sleep, "…I can't wait…you always make everything so perfect, Baby…"

A few moments passed, Alex's breathing evening out, mouth slightly parted, and Olivia kissed her wife softly once again.

"Sleep, my beautiful wife…" Olivia closed her eyes and let sleep take her, as well, knowing that her wife would much enjoy the festivities that were planned for such a monumental birthday in her life.

… … … … … …

Commotion floating down the stairs and now entering the hallway, moving towards the kitchen. Isabel was hot on Theo's heels as he rushed into the kitchen.

"She ruined my shoes!" Theo bellowed, holding a pair of muddy, white Converse high-top sneakers in the air. They were absolutely caked with dried mud.

"What happened?" Olivia moved around the island, wiping her hands on a dishtowel having just cut up some cantaloupe for breakfast.

"I didn't ruin them!" she screamed. "They're still good…"

"You wore them, without asking me, and then you ruined them! I loved these shoes…"

Isabel smiled, "You did? You _loved_ them? Why didn't you marry them, then?"

Olivia had to suppress a smile, "Izzie? Did you do that to your brother's shoes?"

"Yes, Mama…they fit me…I needed some shoes when Gracie and I went to the park with Andrea and her mom…I couldn't find mine…"

Olivia knew that everything on the girls was growing rapidly—they had just bought each of the three new pairs of shoes the previous month—their feet getting long and narrow like their mother's, matching their ever-growing height. But wearing Theo's shoes was something that the brunette had no idea was happening. "That's not OK, Iz…where are _your_ Converse sneakers?"

"I don't know…"

"She can have these stupid shoes now… _stupid_ shoes for a _stupid_ sister…" He dropped the shoes on the floor and turned to walk away.

"Theo…" Olivia warned.

He turned now, looking at her with those blue eyes that melted her. Theo was so angry. His face was beet red, his scowl spread across his face. It wasn't often he got this belligerent…only his sister could make him _this_ crazy. The two were sometimes like oil and water.

"I'm gonna ruin something of _yours_ now…you just wait…you'll be looking for it and you'll be S.O.L."

"What?" Isabel was shocked.

"Theo!" Olivia gasped, wondering where their boy had heard that phrase, and then remembering she had used it with her wife just the other day. _Whoops._

"Yeah…that white beret you always wear and your camera…" Theo turned to leave.

"Theo…come here… _now_ …"

Dutifully, Theo turned back and walked up to his mother, "She makes me so angry, Mama…" His teeth were clenched, little fists balled with fury. As docile and patient as he usually was with their little firecracker, she seemed to have pressed his final button—muddying up his favorite shoes.

"OK, my boy…why don't you go and take a few minutes in your room…cool down…I will talk to your sister, OK?"

"She'll get out of it like she always does," he mumbled, heading towards the staircase.

Olivia sighed and kneeled down, holding Isabel's hips in her hands, "Izzie…"

Alex walked into the kitchen now, laundry basket in her arms, dressed for the day in jeans and Olivia's bulldog sweatshirt.

"No laundry, Babe…not on your birthday…I'll take that…" Olivia stood and took the basket from her wife and set it on the floor before returning to her daughter.

Olivia watched as Alex moved to the island, beginning to listen to the conversation already in progress as she took a piece of fruit from the bowl and took a bite, the juice dripping out, "Mmmm…juicy…"

Each knew that when one parent was already addressing a situation, the other only intervened when one of them needed assistance. For now, Olivia had this.

"You're supposed to be in bed…we were gonna bring you breakfast, Al…"

"I'm up now…" Alex smirked, taking another piece of melon. "Coffee ready?"

"Of course…" Olivia looked back at their daughter, "…you shouldn't have done that, Iz…if you needed help finding your shoes, you should have asked for help or told one of us before doing that to your brother's shoes. Do you understand why he's upset?"

Isabel reached for Olivia's hair, holding a lock in her fingers and studying it intently, "Yes…"

"OK…so I think you need to apologize and then work on paying for a new pair…"

"But—"

"No, Isabel…no buts…it can come from your allowance. You get twenty a week and you can give me half. We'll make a jar that says _Theo's New Shoes_ and you can put ten dollars in there every week until there's enough in there to pay for at least half…"

"Half?" Alex questioned, the blonde now stirring her coffee. "This isn't a car, Olivia…"

Olivia threw her a look that told her wife not to interfere.

"Half is good…" Alex smiled, moving to the counter again and reaching in the bowl, popping another piece of fruit in her mouth, her steaming coffee in the other hand.

"But…how _much_ are they?" Isabel's eyes began to fill with tears.

"About fifty? Right, Al?"

Alex nodded, continuing to chomp on the fruit. "I think so…we paid fifty-five…"

Isabel's sniffles began now as Grace entered the kitchen, smirking at her sister and walking past her towards Alex.

"What did she do?" Grace questioned, still smiling.

"OK, Izzie?" Olivia asked.

Isabel nodded, "OK, Mama…" she took hold of Olivia's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, little hands squeezing her hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Mama…"

"Apologize to Theo, Baby…" Olivia pulled away, "…and tell him you'll pay for a new pair…OK?"

Isabel nodded and then turned, looking at her sister, "None of your business…" She then walked down the hallway without another word.

"Well, that's settled…" Alex offered, Grace wrapped around the blonde's waist, "…when's breakfast?" she smirked

"Coming right up, birthday girl…coming right up…"

… … … … … …

AAA

The kids had been hopped up on sugar that evening, Charles and Landon having brought a plethora of baked goods—cookies, small tarts, different bars—and had already played chase and hide-and-go-seek in the expanse of the townhouse, using both upstairs and downstairs as their hiding spots. Screaming, shrieking, yelling, and giggling ensued as the six children ran around, their energy out of control at eight o'clock that evening.

Dinner had been eaten—a delicious meal of beef Wellington, peel-on garlic mashed potatoes, and green beans amandine and the kids had been performing for the past half hour. Alex and Olivia sat on the sofa, huddled close, Jonathan and Casey close by, and Fin and Melinda sat on chairs, the elder Cabots and Charles and Landon also on chairs.

Theo had played a Schubert piece on the piano and then played _Stairway to Heaven_ on the guitar with his uncle accompanying him with his own acoustic Fender. Isabel had just finished her cello solo—a much slower version of Bach's _Cello Concerto No. 1 in G_ …the one Gracie had wanted to learn more than anything in the world—just like her mother.

A round of applause emanated throughout the living area.

"My, my…Landon oozed…such talent…right, Charlie?"

"Was there any doubt with our talented, lovely ladies?"

"Never any doubt…Miss Olivia and Miss Alexandra…what a wonderful job you've done with these little guys…kudos to you…"

Alex and Olivia smiled at their long-time friends.

"Thank you, Landon…they're our world…" Alex offered before looking into the chocolate orbs next to her.

The men had aged so much in the past ten years. More gray in their hair, neither now dying it their classic hues, their bodies now feeble and brittle and more hunched over than ever, Charles with a cane. Landon had mentioned that they might have to give up their penthouse and move into an adult living facility soon and the ladies had taken that news hard. Alex knew that Olivia had become quite emotional at that particular divulgence.

The blonde caressed her wife's shoulder with the arm that was wrapped around her.

"Mama?" Isabel questioned from next to the piano. "Ready?"

"That's my cue…" Olivia said smiling and then kissing her wife softly and standing.

Olivia adjusted her black pencil skirt and the cleavage of her sleeveless eggshell white silk blouse, her black heels on point with her entire ensemble. _God, she looks sexy_ , Alex thought, smiling as her wife made her way next to Isabel.

She took another sip of wine, feeling the warmth and fuzziness in her entire being.

"OK…Isabel and I will now perform a scene from the classic movie _Steel Magnolias_ …I'll be playing the part of M'Lynn and Isabel will be playing the part of Shelby." Olivia turned to her daughter, "Ready Iz?"

Isabel nodded and then closed her eyes, taking her arms in the air and then bringing down an _om_ position with her fingers, preparing dramatically for the scene.

"My colors are blush and bashful…" Isabel said wistfully, her Louisiana accent on point.

"Her colors are pink and pink…" Olivia offered, southern accent equally magnificent.

Isabel, folding her arms and looking annoyed declared, "My _colors_ are blush and bashful, Mama…"

Olivia spouted, "How precious is this wedding gonna get I ask you…?"

Isabel continued, now pacing the floor, arms imagining dramatically, "My colors are blush and bashful…I have chosen two shades of pink, one is _much_ deeper than the other…"

"But the _bridesmaids_ dresses…they are _really_ beautiful…" Olivia chimed in.

"The ceremony will be too…" Isabel offered, smiling sweetly. "The walls are banged with spray of flowers and my two shades of blush and bashful…pink carpet _specially_ laid out for my service, and pink silk _bunting_ laying over anything that'll stand still…"

"The sanctuary looks like it's been hosed down with Pepto Bismol…" Olivia winked at Alex, the blonde feeling her heart swell with pride at her wife and daughter working in tandem to achieve this scene.

"I like pink…" Isabel continued, "…pink is my _signature_ color…"

"And scene…" Olivia declared.

The crowd erupted in applause, once again and Alex felt her eyes misting with tears, clapping louder than the rest, "Bravo! Bravo!" she shouted.

… … … … … …

The rest of the evening was short, the kids tired, and parents, as well. Jonathan and Casey took the kids, all four of them, and Melinda and Fin took JJ. The elder Cabots had reserved a room at the Hotel Plaza Athénée for the evening, to let the ladies have a night to themselves.

James Taylor played softly on Olivia's iPhone, the brunette already having candles lit in the bedroom on the third floor, in the attic, per Alex's request, the crooner singing about _Something In the Way She Moves_ , as Olivia's mouth worked on the blonde's lower body.

Olivia sucked Alex's clit firmly now, the blonde's body bucking up with her release, complete and utter pleasure coursing through her as her wife continued to see her orgasm through, letting her enjoy it to the fullest. Alex felt the brunette's lips kissing her lower lips now, moving to her thighs, her stomach, her waist, and upward now, settling herself between Alex's parted thighs as Alex panted softly, smiling, her hands on her own breasts.

"Olivia…" Alex moaned. "Jesus…"

Alex felt the brunette's body jostling against her now and Alex swatted playfully at her wife. _Fire and Rain_ played now, as Alex recovered from the pleasure her wife had just given her.

"Happy Birthday, Baby…" Olivia said sweetly.

After a few moments, Alex uttered, albeit lazily, "Your performance tonight…you and Izzie…amazing…" Alex's eyes remained closed, hands now resting on her wife's upper arms. "I think you might have missed your calling, Liv…the Manhattan TV scene should have you in their clutches…" Alex giggled.

"You think?" Olivia moved upward now, her face in line with her wife's.

Alex nodded, not able to do much more at this point—the wine and the satiation she was feeling more than relaxing. "I think so, Babe…" she whispered.

Alex felt her wife's lips on her own now, kissing her with a longing, a sensation of love and devotion.

"You had a good birthday, then?" Olivia questioned, now resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"Absolutely…" Alex felt her body drifting now, knowing that coherence would no longer be possible "Thank you, Ba—"

OOO

And that was it. Her wife was out. Birthday dinner had gone accordingly, festivities for her wife off without a hitch. And Olivia was grateful to have given her wife pleasure—in more ways than one.


	26. The Coolest Moms on the Block

_Chapter Twenty-Six:_

 _The Coolest Moms on the Block_

 _September_

OOO

Olivia brought the large serving dish of linguine primavera to the table and set it down, giggling about what Theo had just told her about one of his new teachers, Mr. Bacon. He was the photography teacher, one of Theo's chosen elective's, and their son said that he looked like a fat rock star—ponytail, Hawaiian shirts, beard and moustache, and obesely overweight, apparently.

"So, probably no relation to Kevin," the brunette offered, bringing the whole grain garlic bread and salad to the table, as well.

"Who?" Theo asked, placing his napkin on his lap.

"Don't worry, Baby…Kevin Bacon? The original _Footloose_ movie? Never mind…" Olivia smiled.

The kids had just had their first day of school—Grace and Isabel in sixth grade, Theo at his first day of seventh grade in junior high. They were still in their school clothes because the family went to the grocery store right after they picked them up and then had immediately begun their homework upstairs—Theo at the desk on the third floor, and the girls at their new desks in their room—and now they were sitting down to dinner—always a family event.

Alex entered from the hallway, having changed into a pair of black, slim-fit joggers, a red hoodie and her tall gray slipper boots, her blonde hair down, as she held her arms against her. "Oooooh," she shivered and then walked to the thermostat next to the garage and fiddled with it, looking at it over her lenses.

Olivia noticed this and wondered, briefly, if her wife would need reading glasses—or the ultimate nightmare, in the blonde's opinion—bifocals. Olivia smiled at the thought, both having spoken, at great length, of the future deterioration of their eyes at some point in time in the future, Olivia already having reached the point for needing both types of specs.

"Dinner's ready. Are you cold, Babe?" Olivia asked as she served the steaming pasta onto the plates as her wife approached the table.

Alex still held her arms against her, sliding her wooden kitchen chair back with her left hand, "Yeah…freezing…it's gotten cold quickly for New York…I think we're gonna have a cold winter, Liv…"

"It has, Al…you OK? It's not _that_ cold in here…" Olivia now served the salad and sat, eyeing her wife as she passed the bread basket around to the children at the table. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah…" Alex sat now, as well, smiling at their children, placing her napkin her lap, and then looking at Olivia, "…just hungry…this looks and smells amazing."

They were still taking turns with meals and had resumed their _Meatless Mondays_ , the kids glad to be a part of something good for, not only themselves, but the environment, as well—especially Grace.

"And we don't say _fat_ , Theo…he's a _large_ man…or _big-boned_ …" Alex smiled at Olivia and winked.

Theo took a bite of bread and spoke, "He's like five of you, Mama…or like…7 of you, Mommy…"

"So, like five-hundred pounds, being that I only weigh one-hundred?" Olivia winked at her wife.

" _Mama_ ," Theo smiled impishly, a _get real_ look on his face.

"Tell us more, and then Izzie and Gracie will share their first day, OK, babes?" Olivia twirled some pasta on her fork.

"Yep!" Isabel agreed.

Grace only nodded, too into the food in front of her, forking the salad with an almost greed, little glasses slipping down slightly.

"Mrs. Deneuve…my French teacher…she smells like smoke and lots of perfume…and not a good kind like you and Mommy…and her teeth are really, _really_ yellow, too…" Theo took a bite of pasta, the strands quickly being chomped up and into his mouth.

"That's just one of the reasons that smoking is bad for you, Baby…who else?" Olivia poured her wife a glass of chilled Chardonnay and then one for herself, handing her wife her glass.

"Thanks, Babe…"

"Mr. Cassidy…all the girls like him…he's young like you and Mommy…"

Olivia smiled at her wife, "Oh, yeah…so, like in his twenties?"

Olivia caught eyes with Alex their grins widened.

"No…maybe thirties or forties?" Theo offered. "He's nice…he's my English teacher…he said we're gonna read a lot of books this year and talk about them…" Theo smiled.

Olivia laughed, knowing that the kids knew their ages, but always seemed to think they were slightly younger than they were. "You like that, my boy, don't you? That you're gonna read so much?"

Theo nodded, taking a tomato onto his fork, "Then there's Mr. Barry…my Algebra teacher…he's kind of mean…and old…he smells like those things Grandma puts in the closet with the sheets and towels at the beach house…"

Olivia almost choked on her water, laughing.

"Moth balls, Theo…" Alex finally spoke, her wife apparently having already partaken in enough pasta to get to feeling back to herself and bring her back into the world.

"Feeling better, Al?"

"I was hungry, Liv…"

"Did you eat lunch today?" Olivia was now concerned.

Alex smirked, shaking her head, "No time today."

"Well, eat up, my lovely wife…Theo…how is he _mean_?"

"He yelled a lot today…I don't know if it was yelling, but he talks really loud and it's deep and has a voice like Harry Potter…"

"British?" Alex questioned.

Theo nodded, more pasta going into his mouth. "And he said his class will be hard and if we're _quitters_ , we should take another class…"

Olivia looked at Alex now, the brunette not liking the description of this teacher, so far. "Let us know about him, Theo…"

Theo nodded, "And then there's my biology teacher, Mr. Osabe…he's like…you know that show you and Mommy watch with that Jerry guy and the funny friends?"

"Seinfeld?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah…he's like that Kramer guy, but his hair is gray and bigger…and he's Japanese…"

Olivia giggled now, wiping her mouth, "It sounds like you have quite the array of teachers, Theo…you feel good about them? Like you're gonna learn something this year?'

"Yes, Mama…"

"OK, girls? How about you?" Olivia offered, watching her wife take a large sip of wine and setting it back down.

Isabel and Grace were back in the same class—that not having happened since first grade. In order to avoid putting Isabel in the same class as Jeffrey Zimmer, her nemesis from first grade, the boy still around, the sisters had to be put in the same class again.

Isabel spoke first, "Mrs. Hernandez…she's nice and she's _really_ pretty…and she said we're gonna learn a lot this year. She wears rings on almost _every_ finger, silver ones with big, light blue stones and she dresses like Mommy, but she has brown hair and brown eyes, like Mama."

"Mmmmm…she sounds beautiful…so she wears a lot of turquoise…good to know for a Christmas gift…" Olivia winked at Alex.

"Gracie?" Alex questioned, smirking and shaking her head at her wife, "...how about you? What did you think of your first day?" The blonde leaned back and turned to their brown-eyed daughter, most of the attorney's pasta and meal now consumed.

Grace pushed her glasses up with her forefinger and looked up, still chewing. "I liked it, Mommy...today, we had to write about our family and then we could draw a picture if we wanted to. Then, we had P.E. and played softball…I liked that…then we had math and Mrs. Hernandez said that we were gonna do some hard math this year to get us ready for junior high, like Theo…" Grace smiled sweetly at her brother who was now eating his salad, not a trace of pasta left on his plate.

"More salad anyone?" Olivia held up the bowl. "You'll be there before you know it, Gracie..." Olivia smiled at their daughter.

"I'll have some more, Liv…" Alex held her salad bowl out to her wife, "Well, it sounds like you guys are gonna have a fun year. Hard and _challenging_ …" she looked at Theo, "…but fun…"

"How about orchestra, Gracie? That's your last class, right?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, Ms. Paderewski said we all need to have a wooden bow, not a fiberglass one? I don't know what mine is…" Grace pushed her glasses up once more.

"You have a wooden one, Baby…you have one of the best bows money can buy…" Alex winked, wiping her mouth and leaning back, taking her wine glass into her right hand, left arm crossed over her belly.

Grace continued, "...and that we have to practice every day for at least thirty minutes…"

"You do that already, my love…" Olivia offered, Theo passing his salad bowl down and the brunette filling it. "There you go, Theo…" she smiled.

"Well, I'd say it's the start of an amazing year for all of you…let's finish up and get ready for bed…I know you all still have some homework left, right?" Alex forked the last piece of lettuce and ate it.

The kids nodded.

"I'll get the dishes, Babe…" Olivia offered. "I know _you_ have some homework to do, too, right?" The brunette winked.

Alex smiled, "Yeah…just some papers to grade and some proposals to go over for Wednesday…thanks, Liv…"

"Then, a bath…I know you've been yearning to take one for a couple of weeks, why don't you take it tonight?"

"I think I will…"

Once dinner was eaten, the kids went upstairs, going their own ways, and the ladies resumed their motherly tasks, getting things done for the following day.

… … … … … …

AAA

 _October_

Wednesday afternoon and Alex and Olivia walked across the parking lot, Isabel and Grace in tow, having just picked Grace up from her cello lesson and Isabel from her ballet class, and now they were picking their boy up from soccer practice on this chilly October afternoon.

The blonde buttoned the top black button on her lavender wool coat and then folded her arms, black leather gloves on, hugging the chill out, and then felt her wife wrap her arm around her comfortingly.

"Get ready for the winking," Olivia giggled.

" _Olivia_ …we don't know…maybe she has allergies…" Alex offered, not able to help chuckling as well.

Theo's soccer coach seemed to have a little eye problem whenever she would talk to the ladies after practice, at games, or picking him up on the weekends. Olivia told her that it was harmless, nothing to worry about, but it bothered the blonde very much and made her more than uncomfortable.

Alex shook her head and smiled at Olivia, the brunette pulling her closer, as they continued to walk across the field now, the girls running ahead to greet Theo, who was taking his shin guards off next to the bleachers.

He looked so handsome in his purple and white soccer uniform, cleats on, hair ruffled and sweaty. He was all legs and arms at this point—another growth spurt—lean and tan and muscular, those blue eyes contrasting his dark hair so perfectly. He was a gorgeous boy and the ladies knew he had many admirers that year so far, from what he had already told them.

He saw his mothers and smiled before placing his gear into his duffel bag as they approached.

"Hey, Theo…good practice?"

Theo nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, "Yeah…we have a game this weekend…we're playing the North Side Patriots…they're a good team…Coach Ellen says that we have to beat them to make it into the division for the title."

"Ladies…" a deep female voice approached, her Brooklyn accent strong.

Alex and Olivia looked at the woman now standing next to them—salt and pepper hair, cut short, short, pillowy frame, weather-beaten skin, and a crinkle in her hazel eyes.

"Good to see Theo's beautiful mothers again…" She winked and handed Theo a bottle of water from the twelve-pack she was carrying in her thick arms.

He took it and unscrewed the cap, "Thanks, Coach…" He began drinking greedily.

Alex felt Olivia squeeze her side with the arm that was around her still, "Likewise…how's our Theo doing?"

She smiled and winked, "As you know, he's one of our best players…he said his knee has been clicking…I think he may have a little tendonitis, but nothing to worry about. You ladies are dressed up, going somewhere exciting?" She winked again.

Alex felt her wife giggling beside her.

"No, just back from work… _this one_ dresses like this all the time," Olivia thumbed in the blonde's direction before looking at her adoringly, "…right, Babe?"

Coach Ellen just nodded, a slight smirk on her leathery face, her eyes glancing down Alex's frame and then Olivia's, a wave of chills climbing upward along the blonde's back, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Then another wink. Alex shuddered internally, a smile plastered on her face.

Coach Ellen was a very brazen, gruff woman, no hint of tact or grace, and she didn't mind showing her admiration and lasciviousness towards the ladies whenever she saw them—which was Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and on the weekends for games—usually with a once over, or a handshake that lasted far longer than it needed to, accompanied by her other hand on top.

"Practice again on Friday and then the big game Saturday…" she offered, "…right, Theo?"

"Yep…I'll be ready, Coach…"

Olivia moved closer to their son now, ruffling his damp hair and kissing the top of his head, "Ready, my boy?"

Theo nodded, now finishing the water completely and handing the empty bottle to Alex.

"I'll take that," Coach offered, winking at Alex, once more.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Olivia's huge smile, but didn't dare look directly at her. Because she knew that if she _did_ look she wouldn't be able to control her laughter. "Girls?" Alex called, the girls now sitting on the bleachers chatting about something and giggling against each other.

They looked up and promptly moved off of the stands and towards their mothers.

"See you Saturday," Olivia offered. "Alex will be picking him up Friday…I have to go to the precinct that day and stay a little later than usual…"

"Detective…" she winked, "…you do what you need to do to protect our city…" Coach double-winked this time.

With that, the family headed back to the Rover, ready to head back home for their nightly routines.

… … … … … …

OOO

Pink and white streamers and hot pink and white balloons hung everywhere, Taylor Swift playing loudly, singing about how she knew someone was trouble, on the Bose speakers in the living room—the birthday slumber party for the girls was in full force.

Dancing in the living room ensued, all ten girls moving around and singing to the song—dancing the washing machine, a little bit of the twist, and all around hip shaking, the girls so happy to be free. They were waiting for the pizzas and the large white cake with pink frosting that read _Happy Birthday Izzie and Gracie,_ written with fuchsia icing, sat on the kitchen island, waiting to be cut and dug into at the right time.

The party girls were the four Benson-Cabot/Cabot clan, and there were also six of the twins' friends from school and extracurricular activities. Firstly, there was Nicole, an African-America girl, taller than the rest and slightly on the chubby side. Then there was April, a short, squat, chubby girl with the beginnings of acne having invaded her forehead and cheeks. Heather was a blonde blue-eyed friend with braces from Isabel's ballet class. Then there was Andrea, a brunette with long naturally curly hair from their sixth-grade class—a friend whose mother often took the twins on outings with her own daughter. There was also Katerina, an adorably fashionable girl with a honey gold pageboy haircut, parted to the side, no bangs, and a feminine Tom girl flair in her overalls, pink high-tops, and cashmere pink sweater—the ladies really liked her style, and had commented on it when she first arrived, the girl taking the compliments openly, expressing that she would be a fashion designer when she got older. Lastly, there was Angela, a cheerful brunette girl with long straight hair, petite frame, and she seemed to be always laughing and always making the other girls laugh, as well. From the moment she came in the door, a joke flew from her mouth, catching the ladies off guard, but making them laugh, as well.

Alex came in from the garage with a big black trash bag, opening it and shaking it out. "That's a lot of presents, Liv…"

They looked to the floor next to the fireplace, off to the side from where the girls were singing and dancing, a mountain of presents for the twins from their friends and family.

"It is…" Olivia giggled. "And all this junk food, too? A once in a blue moon binge full of sugar, calories, and carbs…" Olivia moved to the kitchen table, folding her arms and looking the expanse over.

The kitchen table was decorated with a birthday tablecloth, paper plates and cups and napkins, and bowls of M&Ms, gummi bears, potato chips, popcorn, and other candy placed along the length.

"Ooooh, yum…are those Twizzlers that I see?" Alex smiled moving towards the table and took a red vine into her fingers. "Jeez…these are dangerous to have in the house, Liv…you know my love affair with these things…" Alex smirked, taking half into her mouth and closing her eyes, chewing and moaning orgasmically.

Olivia giggled, "I know, Babe…your daughters and you…so alike…these were all their choices at the store…"

"I haven't had these since I was pregnant…remember?"

"I do…" Olivia moved up to her wife now, placing her hands on her hips, "Twelve years ago…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently. "I remember that car ride on our way to the beach house that one Christmas and you flinging them at my head—passive aggressively, of course—very well, Al…" The brunette smiled. "Theo giggling at you…"

"When's the pizza gonna get here?" Theo's voice questioned from the hallway, almost as though psychically, their boy now coming into the kitchen as he leered at the cluster of hyper girls and rolled his eyes. A couple of the girls cupped their hand around the other girls' ears, whispering and giggling, looking directly at Theo.

Theo shook his head, "This is too much…" he moaned, hands in the pockets of his khaki cargo shorts, beige t-shirt becoming too small on his shoulders and chest.

"Pizza's coming soon, Baby…you hungry?"

"Starving…" he moved to the table, looking it over, "…this is all junk food…"

Olivia giggled, "Yes, Theo…it _is_ … _agreed_ …but, once in a while won't hurt you, Babe…that's air-popped popcorn in that one bowl, right there." Olivia pointed to the lighter colored popcorn in a large red bowl, right next to where their son was standing.

He reached for a handful of popcorn and began popping it into his mouth. "You ordered a veggie pizza on wheat, too, right?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, Theo…for our health-conscious son…of course we did…when's Grayson getting here?" Grayson was Theo's friend, also on the soccer team.

"His mom is dropping him off at seven…" Theo threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth, smiling.

Alex took another Twizzler and shoved it in her mouth as she moved to the refrigerator, the candy hanging halfway out of her mouth, "You know what goes well with Twizzlers?" She turned, door now open and reaching for a bottle, "…white wine…" She removed the cork with a pop and then moved to the counter, reaching up to get a glass. "Want some?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, Babe…thanks…I think one of us needs to be completely aware and lucid this evening…in case the house burns down…or a strangulation occurs…" Olivia motioned with her head in the direction of their son.

"Mommy? You're eating licorice?" Theo asked from his spot next to the table, still taking handfuls of popcorn.

"No…aren't these just long, twisted pure fruit snacks?" she questioned nonchalantly, smirking at him.

"Ha, ha, ha…very funny…" he offered, monotone, "…let me know when the pizza or Grayson gets here…I'll be in my room…"

Their thirteen-year-old left the room and proceeded up the stairs and out of sight.

"He still does that thing you used to always do to me and that he also did when he was a baby, trying to copy us…ha, ha, ha…" Olivia said in her best uninflected voice, staring straight ahead to add to the stoicism.

Alex laughed, "He does…" The blonde took a sip of wine. "Mm—" she swallowed, "Liv, do you think maybe we should have asked if Johnny could take him tonight? Those girls are gonna be up all night, Liv…you know they are…"

"No, Babe…I think he needs to practice the fine art of tolerance…and his friend is coming over for the night, so they can commiserate together…"

"True…

Olivia reached to get a water glass down from the cabinet and then turned on the tap filter, filling her glass just as the music got louder, the song changing to _Bad Blood_ **,** all the girls singing in a circle. Olivia pumped her fist in the air to the beat, mouthing the words to the chorus, "Come on, Babe… _Taylor_ …it's Tay-Tay…" Olivia giggled and bumped her shoulder with the blonde, who was completely nonplused, "Aw…you _know_ you love her, too…" Olivia kissed Alex's neck softly.

"Even if I _did_ …I would _never_ admit to it…" Alex moved to get another Twizzler just as the doorbell rang.

The girls let out high-pitched screams that could have shattered glass, upon the chime.

Alex clutched her chest, startled, "Jesus…" She closed her eyes. "I'll get it…" She set her wine glass down on the counter and then took another piece of licorice from the dish on the table, casually chomping, as she walked down the hallway to the front door.

Olivia shook her head, laughing. Her wife was in rare form this evening. Olivia loved it when her wife was this relaxed, playfully sarcastic with her dry humorous self. The brunette could tell that her wife was really happy and that made Olivia joyous to no end.

The girls ran to the table now, seating themselves and beginning to pour from the two-liters of soda on the table, digging into the chips and candy, just as Alex walked in with five pizzas in her arms.

"Any of you girls order a pizza pie?" she questioned, attempting a New York accent, but failing miserably, "Well, _that_ was the worst accent I've ever done," she smiled at Olivia and then the girls as she headed to the kitchen island and set them down, opening the lids and spacing them out.

The girls cheered as the blonde did so.

"I hope you like anchovies, raw calamari, and pineapple…" Olivia offered, folding her arms and leaning over, pretending to examine the pizzas.

"What?" Isabel gasped, a couple of girls echoing her.

"Anchovies?" Grace's nose wrinkled in disgust as she waved her hand in front of her nose.

Then a collective, "Ewwww!" from the girls.

"She's kidding…"Alex got the pizza wheel from the drawer and placed it on the counter, just in case, "…pepperoni and cheese and a couple supreme, and a veggie for _King Health Nut_ …"

The doorbell rang again and they heard someone bounding down the stairs, "I'll get it!" Theo's voice called, already at the door.

The two boys entered now. Theo, and his friend, Grayson Bentley, a friend of the same age with messy ginger hair, pale skin and freckles, a red t-shirt with a big DC on it, black basketball shorts on, white socks and Adidas slides on his feet, resembling a pre-pubescent Ed Sheeran.

"Hey, Mrs. O, Mrs. A…" He held his hand up, his stature and demeanor awkwardly typical for a fellow thirteen-year-old. But his lack of confidence greatly countered Theo's comfortable image—their son emitting a confidence, a classiness, a calm intelligence that caused Olivia's breath to catch as she noticed it, trying not to let it show.

"Hey, Grayson…you guys ready to watch some movies and play some video games?" Olivia smiled.

"Yes, Mrs. O…my parents don't let me play video games, so it's gonna be a real treat to play them here. By the way, you look absolutely radiant this evening. _Stunning,_ actually."

Olivia looked down at her dark blue jeans and her well-worn, gray NYPD sweatshirt with the raggedy hem and cuffs, and then looked back up and shook her head, "This old thing? Why, thank you, Grayson…such a gentleman…"

Olivia smiled, Grayson not only a complete and utter kiss-up, but also secretly in love with both Alex and the brunette detective. Theo told them that he talked about them and how pretty they were and how hot it was that they were married. Olivia warned Theo that if their friend ever said anything inappropriate to let either she or Alex know and it would be dealt with accordingly.

"And Mrs. A…you look equally as magnificent, this evening," Grayson began.

"Oh, Grayson…such an _excellent_ liar…maybe you should be a defense attorney like your grandmother…how is she doing, by the way?"

"Uh…she's good, I guess…"

"That's wonderful…tell her to be sure to rest up because she's gonna need the energy with me in court on Wednesday…" Alex smiled, cocking her head to the side, facetiously, "Tell her to take her vitamins that day…" Alex winked.

The boy's mouth was slightly ajar and Olivia couldn't tell if he was frightened or impressed.

" _Alex_ …" Olivia giggled and moved to place her hands on her wife's shoulders. She leaned in and whispered, "It's OK, Babe...you're not in the courtroom yet…stand down, Tiger…" She felt the blonde relax, her shoulders dropping slightly.

"Sorry, Grayson…it was so long ago and has nothing to do with you…" She tried a smile now moving to get a piece of pizza from the box.

AAA

Grayson Bentley was Lorna Scarry's grandson, the defense attorney that was with her on the Jeffrey Lynwood case. Alex still held animosity for the older red head, and it was hard to control the emotions that came back to her, albeit fourteen years later, even though this was her grandson and not the arch rival attorney, herself. Defense attorneys, in her opinion, were the scum of the earth with no morals, no sense of justice, only wishing to have their bank accounts further padded, no matter how they got that way.

But, that was the past and, like Alex, Lorna Scarry was only doing her job. The lives of those that practiced law, and the personalities that they held outside of the courtroom, often were a great paradox to who they were as lawyers, attorneys and judges. Everyone knew that, including Alex, but letting go of certain comments, certain jabs in the courtroom, certain shots at the blonde's character, was sometimes difficult to let go of. But Grayson was a different person—an innocent, young teen, that had no reason to be treated any differently than any other child.

Alex took a deep breath, "I apologize, Grayson…guys, get some pizza…Theo…you need the key for the cabinet, don't you?"

"Yeah, Mom…"

Alex took a step to head towards the garage and then stopped in her tracks, looking at Theo as though he had grown horns. He had _never_ called her _Mom_ before. Maybe it was the company he was with? Maybe this was something he had personally decided on his own? But it shocked her, nonetheless.

She tried not to let it show as she went to the hook next to the garage and took her keys from it—a chain with about ten different little keys—all to various chests, cabinets, and antique trunks in the townhouse. She noticed the tremor in her hands as she walked down the hallway, the boys following, and into the front sitting room, a flat screen TV set up in there now. She took a deep breath and knelt down, unlocking the glass-doored cabinet with the key and then standing back up.

"OK, you two can stay down here and sleep, too, if you want, as long as it's neat tomorrow morning. No food on the floor. There'll probably be a lot of noise down here but your Mama and I will _try_ to keep a hold of it…" Alex smiled. "Sheets and comforters and pillows are upstairs in the linen closet…you boys help yourselves, OK?"

Theo smiled, "Thanks, Mom…"

"Thanks, Mrs. A…" Grayson's voice cracked oh-so-slightly.

She took one more look at her son and then left them to their privacy.

… … … … … …

Around midnight that night, Alex walked down the stairs, listening to the quietude of the lower level—save for the sound of the movie on the TV and the low sounds of the video games in the front sitting room. She stepped off of the final step and folded her arms as she glanced into the dark room, a bluish glow on the teen's faces, the boys still playing video games, both sprawled out on the floor with pillows and blankets. She smiled and entered the room slightly, leaning against the door jamb, rapping on it lightly with her first knuckle.

"Knock, knock…you boys OK?" she asked softly.

They both looked up and Theo spoke first, "Yeah, Mommy…we're good…"

 _Back to Mommy_ , Alex smiled. The lateness of the hour has him back to being her little boy. And she was perfectly fine with that.

"We're good, Mrs. A…thanks for the pizza and letting me stay over…you and Mrs. O are really cool."

Alex smiled, "You're welcome, Grayson…" Alex moved towards the living area now, yawning broadly. He really was a good kid. Alex was silently thankful that Theo had such a good friend to hang out with.

Olivia was on her way down, as well, just as soon as she brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas.

The blonde stepped into the living room and looked at the girls spread all over the floor, sleeping bags here, blankets and pillows there, the coffee table moved far off to the side to accommodate all ten girls.

Katie and Grace were cuddled on the sofa, a large comforter over them, covers pulled up to their noses, eyes open, but blinking heavily. Katie's head was on Grace's shoulder and her thumb was in her mouth, even at eight years of age. Isabel, Kimberly, Nicole, Katerina, and Heather were in a cluster amongst the blankets and sleeping bags and pillows, all huddled together, watching _The_ _Hunger Games : Mockingjay_.

Then there was April, in a dead sleep on the other side of the sectional. Alex could hear her heavy snores being emitted from her open mouth.

"Hey…" Olivia whispered. "The boys look comfy," she whispered.

Alex could smell her minty toothpaste on her breath and her face cream that she used as she slithered her arms around the blonde and then placed her hands on her stomach, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"All awake?" Olivia said softly again.

"April's the only one completely out…wait—" Alex began counting the girls with her forefinger, "…six, seven, eight, nine, we're missing one…"

"Angela's upstairs…she was the last to use the bathroom…" Olivia kissed Alex's neck gently.

Olivia and Alex had already watched all of the movies the girls had on-hand that night, ahead of time, making sure everything was appropriate for the girls to see. Among the other films were _13 Going on 30_ and _Never Been Kissed_ with Drew Barrymore—both already in the ladies' movie collection.

Alex moved to the sofa now and gently sat next to Grace, Olivia sitting on the other side next to Katie.

"Hey girls…" Olivia moved a lock of hair behind Katie's ear, her blue eyes looking up at her in the darkness. God she looked like Alex, too—inescapable—a definite Cabot. "You OK, Katie? You wanna stay down here with the other girls or do you wanna sleep in Gracie's bed?""

Her lower lip began to tremble, "I wanna go to sleep. I'm sleepy...I wanna sleep in Gracie's bed…" She reached for Olivia, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Oh, Baby…" Olivia began rubbing the little girl's back, "…shhhhh, it's OK, Katie…we'll go upstairs…Gracie? You gonna stay down here?"

Alex was stroking their little girl's hair, Grace's head now on Alex's shoulder.

"I think I should go up with Katie…make sure she's not scared…" Grace moved the covers off of her legs and moved her feet to the floor.

Olivia stood now, Katie wrapped around her fully. She smiled at Alex, "I'll go on up with them…"

Alex nodded and then moved to stand in front of the TV, arms folded, facing the girls on the floor.

" _Hey,_ Mommy!" Isabel shouted. "You're blocking the TV!"

Alex started laughing, "Everything OK, girls? Does anyone need anything?"

"Mommy…we can't see…" Isabel craned around to try and see the screen.

"I'll take that as a _no_ , then…we'll be upstairs if you do, and Theo and Grayson are in the front room, OK?" Alex reached for the remote control and lowered it a couple of presses, "Keep it there…no louder, OK?"

"OK, Mommy…"

"Yes, Mrs. A…" a few girls agreed.

Alex smiled and moved towards the hallway but not before looking back, once more, at the girls.

It had been a good birthday for the girls. They had had the party they wanted and they had their friends there. And in Alex's opinion, those were the best kind of parties to have—surrounded by the ones that mean the most to you.

She turned now and continued down the hallway and on up the stairs.

… … … … … …

OOO

"He called me _Mom_ a few hours ago, Liv…" her voice said softly in the dim lighting of their bedroom.

"Theo?" Olivia turned her head, looking for her wife's expression, looking at her eyes in the darkness, searching for any sign of moisture. There was none.

Alex nodded now, "Yeah…first time, ever he called me that…"

"Well, he _was_ around his friend… _Mommy_ isn't exactly macho…" Olivia smiled, moving closer to her wife and laying her arm across her belly before clenching her side firmly.

Their master bedroom door was open and Grace and Katie were in the twins' room, sleeping, everyone else still downstairs. It was two-thirty now and Olivia listened carefully as she thought she heard the beginning of another movie starting, the Tri-Star Pegasus galloping across the screen.

"I think they put another movie on, Al…" Olivia giggled.

"Wow…they sure do have the energy…" Alex commented.

There was a light knock on the door as both ladies looked towards the sound.

"Mama?" Theo's voice said softly.

"Yeah, Baby?" Olivia sat up now, looking in the direction of darkened doorway, only a small amount of light behind him from the night light plugged in along the baseboard of the hallway. "What is it?"

"Grayson and I are gonna sleep in my room…I can't sleep with those movies on…"

"OK, Baby…Grayson can sleep in the front guest room, if he wants to…" Olivia's eyes were now adjusting to the darkness and she could see that both boys were inside the bedroom, side by side.

"Thanks, Mrs. O…I think I'll do that…I'm gonna go to the bathroom, Theo…"

"OK…it's two doors down on the right…"

"Of course it's on the right, _Dufus_!" Grayson joked, but then caught himself in front of the ladies. "I mean…naturally, it's on the right Theo…" he snickered, Theo joining in, before the red-headed boy left the room.

Olivia saw the bathroom light go on in the hallway and then the door close. "Theo?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, Mama…?" He came closer to the bed.

"Everything's OK, isn't it? Nothing happened?"

"No, Mama…I promise…everything's chill…we're just tired…"

"OK, Baby…" Olivia leaned back against her pillow now, "…let us know if you—" she yawned widely, "…mmmm, if you need anything, OK?"

"OK…goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Theo," Alex chimed in.

"Goodnight, Mommy…" he said softly. "I love you…"

A few moments passed.

"That was his _I'm sorry, Mommy_ …didn't you hear it?" Olivia questioned.

"I did, Liv…"

"Peer pressure, Babe…it's just gonna be like that… _right_?"

"Right, Liv…but it's hard…"

Olivia returned to holding her wife, moving upward, her mouth just in front of the blonde's. "I'm here, Babe…with you through all of this…" Olivia pressed her lips to her wife's, parting only slightly, letting her tongue lightly brush along her wife's mouth before the blonde allowed access.

Alex moaned, "We can't get amorous right now, Liv…" she whispered.

"Then take your hands off of my breasts…" Olivia smiled.

"Oh, were they there? I didn't even realize that…it's so natural for them to be there…" Alex giggled.

Olivia felt herself being pulled into Alex arms and the brunette wrapped herself into the embrace.

"Thank you, Baby…" Alex whispered.

"For what, Al?"

"Everything…life, love, our wonderful existence…and _always_ , always, _always_ making see the light in any situation…you always make me feel better…"

Olivia felt her wife's lips on her temple and closed her eyes at the feel, "Mmmmm…and you do it for me, Babe…"

"I do…I absolutely do, Baby…" Alex kissed her temple again, "…until forever, Babe…until forever…"

… … … … … …


	27. Being There

**Same ages as last chapter.**

 **One more in this year.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **A/N at the end.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Seven:_

 _Being There_

Olivia carefully pushed the garage door open, and closed it behind her, her eyes going directly to her wife, who was sitting at the kitchen table, steeping a cup of tea. The brunette walked towards her, tossing her purse on the kitchen island before walking right up to her, Alex standing immediately and letting her wife take her into a welcoming embrace.

They held each other, just enjoying the feel, the security, Olivia stroking the blonde's back soothingly.

"I know, Baby…" Olivia said softly, continuing to sway the blonde in her arms. Olivia felt her wife trembling beneath her, her sobs now coming full-force. "I'm here, Alex…"

They continued to hold each other, and Olivia could hear her wife's muffled cries against her. They pulled away now, looking into each other's eyes, before moving to sit, each in a kitchen chair.

Olivia watched her wife and Alex watched the brunette, both accepting the news that had just transpired.

"I have to go early tomorrow…" Alex said softly.

Olivia nodded, "I know, Babe…"

"I'm gonna miss Theo's game…" Alex's face contorted with grief, unable to hide her emotions.

"It's OK, Al…I'll be there and then we'll all drive out afterwards…"

"You don't have to, Liv…"

"Please, Baby…we're gonna be there…"

"But the kids…I don't want them to see their grandfather like that…" Alex's face contorted again, her emotions showing themselves, once again.

"I know, Alex…it's a part of life…" Olivia leaned forward and took her wife's hands in her own on top of the blondes thighs.

Alex had gotten the news that evening, and had called Olivia soon afterwards, that her father had fallen while cleaning out a drain pipe on the beach house, losing his balance, and delving ten feet, and falling and breaking his right hip. They had rushed him to the emergency room and immediately assessed that he needed surgery—a pin placed in his hip, and months of physical therapy involved.

Alex had called Olivia at work and told her, immediately after her mother had told her, around nine-thirty that evening, the brunette quickly wrapping up what she needed to before leaving around ten-fifteen, hurrying home to see her wife, everyone at work more than understanding, even their latest detectives, Rollins and Carisi.

Alex nodded, "My dad should _never_ have been up there, Liv. My mother said that she told him to hire someone and he was so stubborn about it. He's eighty-one, Liv…he had no business being up there…"

"I know, Al…but it's your father…Mr. Fix-it, remember?" Olivia tried a smile, lowering her head to try to get her wife to smile.

The corners of the blonde's mouth turned up ever-so-slightly. "Yeah…" she whispered. "Come here, Baby…can you just hold me for a few minutes? I want to feel you…"

Olivia stood and Alex did the same, the brunette taking her wife into a comforting embrace, yet again. "He's gonna be fine, Alex…your dad is strong…in a few months, he'll be back to as good as new…"

Alex pulled away, "I love your encouragement but, at his age, that remains to be seen…bones don't mend as quickly in old—"

Olivia placed a finger on her wife's lips and then leaned in and kissed her gently, "He'll pull through this…" The brunette tucked a stray lock of hair behind her wife's ear and then pulled her close again.

"Mama?" Theo's voice questioned.

The two pulled apart and Alex wiped her eyes quickly, moving to get her mug from the table and then busying herself at the sink, rinsing the rag underneath the faucet, trying to avoid him seeing her so downtrodden.

"Hey, Theo…" Olivia smiled.

Their son was rubbing his eyes and squinting against the glare of the bulb on the light fixture over the kitchen table. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Olivia walked up to their brunette boy and leaned over, not having to stoop far, "Your grandpa's had a little accident. He fell off of a ladder and broke his hip. He's having surgery tomorrow. Your Mommy's gonna drive out there early tomorrow morning…"

She watched his face for signs of distress. Their boy's eyes were emotional.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Theo placed his hands on his mother's upper arms, Olivia unable to hide her own emotions now at seeing her son so concerned.

"Yeah, Baby…" Olivia pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him, "…he's gonna be fine." Olivia kissed the top of his head and rocked him gently.

… … … … … …

"I'll call as soon as I get there with the hospital information," Alex said as she unplugged her iPhone from the charger next to the refrigerator. She placed it in her back jeans pocket and took her overnight bag from the kitchen island, slinging it over her shoulder.

She looked gorgeous—tired, but absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was down, pink _I Love New York_ sweatshirt on, black slip-on loafers. Olivia could see the puffiness in those blue eyes, even behind her trademark specs. She hadn't slept well the night prior—neither of them had—and it was written across her exhausted face.

"Be careful driving, Baby…OK? I know you're tired but, please…be careful…"

Alex nodded. "I will, Liv...Theo? Have a wonderful game, OK…don't worry about anything, just win one for the team, alright?" She smiled their son who was eating a big bowl of granola and milk at the table.

"OK, Mom..." he chewed, "…I'm gonna win it for you and Mama…" He smiled.

"OK, Babe…I'm off…" she smiled at Theo and then looked at Olivia in front of her.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed her gently, "Deep breaths, Babe…call me, OK?"

Alex nodded and turned, walking the short distance to the garage and exited.

Olivia let out a deep breath, unaware that she had been holding it. Today would be busy—difficult and busy. They would go to the game, then come back home, have lunch, finish packing, and then load the kids in the car and drive two and a half hours to Southampton to face the harsh reality of Alex's father getting older.

It was going to be trying for all, but the brunette knew that these were the times that families needed to stick together, to be there for one another.

And she would never leave her wife's side.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex spotted her mother, sitting on the beige, vinyl sofas, a cup of coffee on her knee, staring into space.

"Mom?" the blonde moved towards her and the petite blonde stood immediately, her face twisting with emotion.

"Oh, Alex…" she cried, setting her Styrofoam cup on the seat and moving into her daughter's arms. "He's in surgery right now…nothing we can do but wait…"

"I know, Mom…" Alex held her mother's trembling form, her chin resting on the top of the elder Cabot's head, rocking her slightly. "He's gonna be fine…"

But Alex didn't believe the words that were coming from her own her mouth. Her father was old—four years older than her mother—and had been declining over the past few years, slowing down, his movements intentional and careful.

"Your brother?"

"I talked to him and he's coming in a couple of hours. Casey said she's getting the girls ready and packing until he comes from work. They want to come together and he had two overnights at the hospital and gets off at noon today…and they only have one car right now..."

Alex's mother pulled away, "OK, Dear…" She held a tissue beneath her nose, wiping it delicately. "Let's sit…tell me all about what's happening with my grandbabies…help me take my mind off of your father…"

Alex smiled, "I can do that, Mom…"

OOO

Music playing on the Sirius 90's station in the beamer, the convertible top closed from the October chill as they made their way to Southampton. They were about thirty minutes from the beach house and Olivia had yet to speak to the children about what was about to happen. Theo sat next to her, the twins in the backseat, as Ini Kamoze sang about a Hotstepper.

Olivia reached forward and lowered the volume on the music and turned to Theo, who was looking out of the driver's side window at the passing expanse of ocean on route twenty-seven. He was wearing khaki pants and an ivory cable-knit sweater, his long bangs swept to the side. _So handsome_ , Olivia thought to herself. "Theo?"

Theo's big blue eyes now looked at her, waiting.

"Girls?" Olivia wanted to make sure she had all of their attention.

"Yes, Mama?" Grace offered.

Olivia looked in the rearview mirror at her daughters, Grace pushing her glasses up and Isabel looking at her with those piercing blue eyes in the reflection. "Your Grandpa might not look very good, Babes…" She kept her eyes on the road but intermittently checked with her son beside her and the girls in the back seat.

"Why Mama?" Isabel asked.

"Well, when we see him, he will just be out of surgery and sometimes people don't look very good…surgery is a hard thing for most but at your grandpa's age, he might look even sicker…" She glanced in the mirror again and then back at Theo, who was studying her closely.

"Is he gonna die?" Theo's voice was shaky.

"No, no, Baby…" Olivia reached for his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly before bringing both of their hands down on the console, fingers interlaced.

"I don't want him to die…" Theo added, his face now reddened with emotion, his eyes watery.

"I love grandpa…" Grace declared from the backseat.

"Me, too…" Grace said softly.

Olivia looked in the mirror and saw that both girls were also emotional.

"No, my babies…he's gonna be fine. He just might look a little pale and tired. In a few days he'll be better. You remember how Mama looked when she got the chicken pox?" Olivia smiled.

The three nodded.

"You looked like a zombie," Isabel giggled.

Olivia smiled, "He's gonna look like that, but I got better, right?"

They nodded again.

"I just want you to be prepared and not get scared when you see him, my loves, OK?" Olivia put her signal on and turned right onto the road that would take them to the house. "And we have to make sure your Mommy is cheered up, OK? This is a hard time for her…"

"OK, Mama…" Isabel offered.

"OK, Theo? Gracie?" She looked at both.

"So make her laugh and smile and give her lots of hugs and kisses?" Grace smiled.

"Exactly…and Grandma, too…"

 _Vogue_ by Madonna came on now and Olivia smiled, turning it up, snapping to the beginning sounds before beginning to dance in her seat, her arms moving in the vogue routine she remembered from watching the video in high school. "Your Mama will have to teach you how to _Vogue_ …" she winked at Theo.

"Looks kind of… _girly_ …" he smiled.

"It's a _classic_ dance, Theo…you just wait…the girls will love you with this dance…you can bust it out at any event…" Olivia smiled at her son before looking in the rearview mirror, once again, "Everyone shall learn to vogue!" she declared in her best British accent.

The kids giggled and she knew that, as difficult as this experience would be for all of them, that all would be OK.

… … … … … …

"Room 303, Liv…he's out of surgey, but resting comfortably…"

Olivia could hear the shakiness in her wife's voice. "OK, Al…the kids just ate and we're on our way, OK?"

"OK, Liv…you warned them, right?"

"I did…"

"He doesn't look good, Liv…"

"I know, baby…they understand…" Olivia felt her own eyes well with tears, smiling, as she watched Isabel, Grace and Theo in front of her, ever-watching their brunette mother's actions, always in tune to the family's emotions.

The kids were ready to go, each with a backpack full of entertainment, in case it was a long haul at the hospital.

"We'll be there in a few…"

"OK, Baby…we'll be here…" Alex disconnected the call.

Olivia disconnected her own line and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Isabel and Grace were now directly in front of her, their hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, Babies…you ready to go?"

They nodded.

"Theo?" Olivia looked at her son, now fiddling with his ear buds, trying to untangle them. "You ready?"

Theo nodded, definite emotion on his face. Their boy moved into her now, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "I wanna be here for you Mama…just like Mom is…"

Olivia felt the lump in her throat at his words, his loving embrace. She rubbed his back soothingly, "Thank you, baby…that means so much…"

… … … … … …

The girls hid partially behind Olivia as they stood around the hospital bed, gripping her hips. Theo was right next to his grandmother, holding Mr. Cabot's hand as he lay with his eyes closed. Alex had gone to the reception desk to ask about the details of his recovery, his release, and the therapy involved afterwards—ever the attentive daughter.

"He's on painkillers," Mrs. Cabot offered, "…and still groggy…the doctor says the anesthesia should wear off in a couple of hours…"

"Is he asleep?" Theo questioned, looking up at his grandma.

"Yes, sweetheart…sort of asleep and awake at the same time. They have to put him to sleep for the surgery and then he slowly wakes up…" She smoothed his now-long bangs away from his face, out of his eyes.

Just then, Bill Cabot opened his eyes and smiled at everyone around him, "Hey…my beautiful family…" He attempted to try and sit up.

"Now, now…Bill…not just yet…" Mrs. Cabot offered, smiling.

"Did they give me a new leg? I hope they did the correct hip…" he chuckled, the laugh turning into a cough.

Mrs. Cabot moved quickly, closer to his side, smoothing his hair back with her palm. "Water, dear?"

"I got it…" Theo declared, moving to the pitcher on the bed tray and pouring it into a plastic cup.

"Put a straw in it, Theo," Olivia smiled at her son, admiring her boy for being so attentive. "Maybe a future doctor right here?" she questioned.

"Or a nurse," Alex's voice said casually behind them as she entered the room.

Olivia turned now, Alex standing next to her wife, holding an open file folder of papers that she was perusing. "Yes…or a nurse…"

"OK…so, the details…you'll be here for another three days and then back home…Dr. Shields has set up a physical therapist to come to the house five times a week, Monday through Friday, your prescription will be given to you here and then can be refilled whenever you need it at the _Southampton Pharmacy_ …" She closed the folder and smiled, "And that's it…" She moved to the bedside, "How are you feeling, Daddy?" She handed her mother the folder and took his hand into her own, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it.

"Not bad, Princess…I don't feel anything right now…just happy to see my family…is Jonathan coming?"

"They're on their way…Casey just texted me…they'll be here in about thirty minutes…"

Bill Cabot closed his eyes now, leaning his head back further into the pillows, "Good…" he said softly before his mouth parted slightly and he drifted off to sleep.

… … … … … …

" _Everybody…wants to…rule the world_ …" Olivia sang the Tears for Fears song, clearing her throat from the low notes, as she placed a casserole dish of chicken in the oven, as the Bose playing on the kitchen countertop.

"They do?" Isabel questioned, sitting on one of the stools at the island. "Why?"

Olivia wiped her hands on a dishtowel and smiled, moving toward her daughter, "Because people are money hungry and ruthless…" She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Power, power, power…"

"That's not right…no one should have more power than anyone else…" Grace offered, her little diary open on the island, pencil with a pink heart eraser top in her hand. She pushed her tortoise-shell frames up on her nose with her forefinger, Clark Kent-style.

 _So adorable_ , Olivia mused.

"I agree, but there are always people that want to control everyone and every _thing_ …"

"Does Mommy control _you_?"

"Wh—?" Olivia's mouth opened in shock, "Izzie…do you think that?"

Isabel shook her head, smiling, "No, Mama…I don't…" She giggled, "I just wanted to see your face…" She continued laughing.

"Oh, _yeah_?" Olivia moved to tickle their daughter's sides and belly before taking her into a hug, their blue-eyed girl giggling wildly. "You _did_ , did you?" She kissed her cheek firmly.

"Stop! Stop! Mercy!" she squeaked.

"What's for dinner?" Alex asked, now entering the kitchen, rubbing lotion into her hands. She leaned over and kissed Grace's forehead and then did the same with Isabel.

"Roasted chicken, roasted fingerling potatoes in olive oil, sea salt and herbs, sautéed asparagus with lemon zest…" Olivia smiled. "Where's Theo?"

"He's downstairs watching one of the old VHS tapes of one of my piano recitals from my senior year in high school…he's mesmerized…" she smirked.

" _Your_ idea or his?" Olivia smirked.

" _His_ , Olivia…he was going through the tapes in the cabinet, looking for something to watch…" She smiled, "It was either one of my recitals or one of those of Charles Bronson, Clint Eastwood, or Doris Day movies…or five boxed sets of the original Law & Order…"

"And he wasn't interested in _those_?" Olivia giggled. "The travesty…"

"I wanna see Mommy play!" Isabel shouted, jumping off of the stool.

"Me, too!" Grace added, and the two ran from the room.

The ladies watched them go and Alex moved up to her wife, slithering her arms around her waist, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned before pulling away and looking into those gorgeous cerulean eyes. "How're you doing, Babe?"

"Surprisingly good…" Alex offered, kissing her wife once more and then stepping to the island and reaching for a plum from the fruit bowl before moving to the sink, turning it on, and washing it. "My father looks good…it seems that he is gonna pull through this…his positive attitude is so…contagious, you know?" She tore a paper towel from the holder and cradled the fruit in her hand.

Olivia nodded, "It always _has_ been, Babe…he's such a good man…"

Alex smiled, "The yin and the yang with my mother…they're perfect for each other…they balance each other so wonderfully…" Alex took a bite of the plum, slurping the juices softly, "…mmm, good…"

Olivia moved into her wife again, placing her hands on her hips, "Just like us…" She kissed the plum juice from the blonde's lips and then greedily took a huge bite of the plum her wife was holding. "Mmmm, you're right…good…" Olivia double-winked.

"Babe…stop…creepy…"

Olivia laughed now, throwing her head back.

"But seriously…" Alex continued, "God, Olivia…" Alex's eyes were focused on the brunette's mouth, "…why am I feeling so _amorous_ right now, Babe?"

Olivia shook her head, giggling, "I think you're more relaxed than you thought you'd be…happy with how well things have gone so far with your father, and when my baby's relaxed…other things follow…" Olivia kissed her neck gently, applying a slight amount of pressure, letting her tongue swipe along her wife's soft, warm flesh. "And…it _is_ the beach house…our _lair of love_ …" Olivia laughed at her own joke.

"Olivia…" Alex whispered, "…so many memories here…"

Olivia kissed her gently, "And so many more to come, my Baby…" She kissed her once more before Alex's cell went off in her back pocket.

The blonde pulled it out, smirking at her wife, those blue eyes not leaving her before quickly glancing at the screen, "My mother…" She depressed the green phone icon, "…hey, Mom…"

Olivia watched her wife, still clutching her hips, her eyes roaming over her face, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts.

" _Stop_ …" Alex mouthed, smiling.

Olivia shook her head, " _Never_ …" she whispered before kissing her cheek gently and letting go of her wife and then moving to get a pan from the cabinet for the asparagus.

The brunette turned, just short of turning the stove on, the blonde still looking at her, smiling.

… … … … … …

AAA

" _Fuck_ …" Alex whispered against Olivia's neck, the brunette's warm, soft body pressed on top of hers, those magic fingers working slowly, yet deeply, into her wife. Alex wrapped her legs around her wife's lower back, lifting her hips to facilitate the movement. "Like that, Babe…yeah…like that…" she panted.

"Mama?"

Alex gasped, grabbing the sheet and pulling it over she and her wife. "Izzie?"

"And Gracie, and Theo…" Theo offered in the darkness of the doorway.

Alex felt the brunette's forehead fall onto her upper chest, the smell of her shampoo in front of her.

"My loves…you need to knock first. The door was closed. You know what that means…" Olivia mumbled against the blonde's chest.

"But we all heard grandma crying in the TV room…"

"What?" Alex's body, now shaken from arousal, was now returning to _Mommy Mode—_ one-million to zero in ten seconds.

Olivia now moved off of her, the sheet following her for coverage, the brunette obviously hesitant about whether to stay or move off of her wife. Olivia threw her head back against her own pillow and pulled the sheet up further on her naked body.

They really thought they were alone.

"OK…give us a minute…we'll be out…"

They waited a few moments and then Alex turned to her wife, "My mother was supposed to have gone back to the hospital after dinner, Liv…it's…" Alex looked at the alarm clock next to the bed, "…eleven-thirty…"

"Go check on her, Babe…I'll see about the kids and how they are…" Olivia stood, turned the lamp on next to her side of the bed, and began putting on her back silk pajamas that had been tossed onto the floor.

"You, my darling…still owe me an orgasm…" Alex began slipping her beige silk robe on.

"I won't forget…" Olivia winked.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia had checked on the kids, the three upset about hearing their grandmother in the TV room crying, and she reassured them that their grandma was just upset about their grandpa. It turns out that Cathy was emotional about not being able to stay overnight—her back giving her problems lately and not able to sleep on anything other than her Temperpedic that she and her husband had set up in their master bedroom.

Bill Cabot told her that he understood, that he was OK with her staying at home for the night, and not to worry about him—that he had a staff of nurses ready and willing to take care of his every need.

She was upset, though. In the fifty-plus years they had been married, she had never slept apart from him—ever. These next three nights were to be her first and she was, not only emotionally exhausted from the whole ordeal, but emotional at not being able to stay overnight at the hospital.

Alex had returned, the previously romantic mood not quite the same, and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

… … … … … …

"I'm scared of the braces…" Isabel offered from the backset. "Heather says they're gonna hurt like a _bitch_ …"

"Isabel!" Alex declared, almost smiling. "We don't say that…"

"Well, she also said they're gonna hurt like _hell_ …"

"Izzie!" Alex continued, glancing at Olivia, who was driving.

Olivia pulled her lips inward, her body shaking before she felt a swat on her upper arm.

"Olivia, stop…those words aren't OK…"

"I know…" Olivia tried, "…there are worse things she could say…" Olivia glanced at the blonde, who looked so adorable in a long, gray cable-knit sweater and black jeans as they made their way back into Manhattan, Jonathan offering to drive the BMW back into the city.

William Cabot was back at home and doing fine, had started a couple of days of physical therapy and was progressing nicely—so all was right with the Cabots. It had been a tearful goodbye, Alex not able to hide or hold in her emotions, but they had made it out in a good emotional state—all of them.

Alex turned to the back seat, "Let's express ourselves without profanity…they're gonna hurt _immensely_ … _grandiosely_ , _vastly_ …" Alex smiled.

"Heather said they tighten them once a month and she can only eat soup and soft things, like mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese for two or three days…she said she can't eat chips or anything that'll get stuck in her braces…"

"No, you can't…or anything that will break a wire, Baby…" Alex offered, still facing the back seat. "Otherwise, you have to get the braces replaced all over again, right Liv?"

Olivia nodded, fully aware of the precautions one must take with braces. "Yep…you have to take care of them so they can get your teeth Hollywood ready, Iz…OK? We need our next Amanda Seyfried or Taylor Swift, right?" She looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror, their blue-eyed girl nodding and smiling.

They finished the rest of the drive home, got settled in the townhouse on that late October, Friday evening, the kids and the ladies happy to be home.

… … … … … …

 **A/N: Shorter chapter. I hope you liked it. As always, I would love to hear what you thought. Thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing…**

 **Patricia**


	28. Passing the Torch

**Theo : 14 : 8** **th** **grade**

 **Isabel and Grace : 13 : 7** **th** **grade**

 _Chapter Twenty-Eight:_

 _Passing the Torch_

 _December_

 _AAA_

Alex leaned with her back against the railing of the ice rink, watching Olivia and Isabel holding hands, swirling together in a circle, and she smiled at them. It was the week of Christmas and Rockefeller Center was absolutely abuzz with skaters, shoppers whizzing by, the air filled with chatter, laughter, and Johnny Mathis singing about a _White Christmas_. There was already a couple of feet of snow on the ground and it was definitely the season to be jolly.

"Hey, Al…watch Izzie…" The brunette let her daughter go and Isabel spun around in a circle, spinning like a champion, arms in first position in front of her.

"Beautiful, Izzie!" Alex shouted, clapping for her daughter. _She hasn't even taken lessons,_ Alex smiled to herself.

Alex noticed, off to the side, a cluster of three boys watching their blue-eyed daughter and whispering to each other. The blonde had her eye on them, wondering if they were from school, and what interest they had in their daughter, as she gave them her best courtroom stare.

Olivia glided up to her, her movements graceful in her black leather moto jacket and jeans, her now-wavy hair down and looking as sexy as ever. "What's going on? What is it?" Olivia joined her wife in leaning against the railing and her eyes went to the boys she had been watching. "I noticed my wife giving her best Alex Cabot stare-down…" Olivia smiled at her wife and then back at the boys, "Ahhhh, admirers…"

Theo raced by with Grayson and another friend, Samuel, "Hey Mom!"

"Hey Mrs. A, Mrs. O…!" Grayson offered.

Samuel only waved, huffing and puffing, his reddened cheeks shining with perspiration, trying to catch up with the boys, his somewhat rotund frame making it more difficult.

And then they were gone, back around to do another lap.

Gracie skated by with a couple of her friends from soccer and orchestra, the girls trying to catch up to the boys in an almost rivalistic manner.

Isabel came up to Alex and Olivia now, trying to adjust her lavender poncho, the tassels having knotted and the entire ensemble having shifted to the side. Her matching earmuffs and mittens looked adorable with her wispy blonde hair and braces. She was the spitting image of Alex and both she and Olivia knew it.

"It won't stay _forward_ ," Isabel whined, smirking lightly. "They keep doing _that_ …"

"Isn't it _such_ a nuisance," Alex countered with equal drama, eyebrows knitted together in forced angst as the two blondes were in an Oscar worthy competition now. Alex leaned over and smiled as she began to unknot and re-tie the pom-pom tassels, "Well, your grandma would be happy that you and Gracie are wearing them. She got them at that bazaar in Easthampton over the summer and was so excited to give them to you..." She finished and patted her daughter's shoulders, smiling once again. "Hey, Iz…" the blonde's focus went to the boys again.

"Yeah, Mommy?"

"Who're those boys over there? Do you know them from school?"

Isabel turned and the boys did the same, acting as though they were in a completely different conversation, a completely different world, but still glancing back at her.  
"Yeah…that's Antony, Ricardo, and Hendrick…they're in my algebra class…" Their little girl smiled at them, wiggled her fingers at them, and then looked back at her mothers. " _What_?" she questioned innocently.

Olivia shook her head and Alex could feel her giggling against her as she moved into her wife and linked elbows with her, "You little flirt, Izzie…"

Isabel's mouth dropped open, "I am _not_ flirting…can't I smile without it being considered _flirting_?"

"Oh, my God, Alex…that's _you_ right there…your words, your delivery…perfect imitation, Iz…"

Isabel closed her eyes and folded her arms, smiling smugly, "Well, thank you…I _do_ think I do a pretty good Mommy impression…"

"To a T, Baby…to a tee…" Olivia held her black leather-gloved hand up and high-fived their daughter.

Just then, Theo raced by with his friends, Grace and her friends hot on their heels.

Isabel turned now and caught up with her sister and friends.

Grace turned, leaving the group, and skated up to Alex and Olivia, her face morose, "I think I peed in my pants…" Her little face was distressed as she pushed her glasses onto her nose.

Olivia leaned over her and straightened her pale green poncho, "What do you mean, Gracie? Did you have to go to the bathroom, Baby?"

Grace shook her head, her eyes tearing, "No…" she said softly.

Olivia looked at Alex, an understanding passing between them. "OK, Baby, it's time to go, anyway…let's round up your brother and sister and head home, OK? We promised peppermint eggnog ice cream from the ice cream maker, anyway, OK? We'll just wait for them to come back around again…" Olivia smiled at their daughter, cupping her face.

Grace only nodded, tears filling her eyes.

… … … … … …

OOO

They had gotten home and, being on Winter Break, the ladies put on _A Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street_ , the remake, to stream on Netflix, as Theo and Isabel lounged on the sectional.

"Gracie?" Olivia smiled, "Come on…" The brunette held her hand out and Grace took it as the two began walking down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"I'll be up, in just a second, Babe…" Alex offered, moving back into the kitchen.

Olivia knew that Alex was going to put the pre-cooked ingredients from the bowl in the refrigerator into the ice cream maker and then come up, as well.

They made it to the top of the stairs and Olivia knelt down, holding their little girl's waist in her hands, "Gracie?"

Gracie was more than upset now, her brown eyes tearing uncontrollably, her hands on Olivia's upper arms.

"I think you might have started your period, Baby…"

" _Already_?" Gracie sobbed.

"Yeah, Grace…let's go see, OK?"

They made their way into the kid's bathroom and Olivia saw Alex coming up the stairs. The brunette held the door open and then closed it behind them, smiling meekly at her wife. Alex entered and closed the door after her.

"Hey, baby…it's OK…" Alex offered, kissing her daughter's forehead and then moving to get a package of pads they had for just this occasion, from the small cabinet where they kept the toilet paper. "We've _all_ been through this…" she opened the package, "…me, your Mama, Aunt Casey, Aunt Melinda, grandma…all of us girls…"

Grace only nodded.

"Let's take the jeans off, Baby, and see, OK?" Olivia requested.

Grace slid her jeans down and sure enough—bright red on her underwear.

Olivia looked at Alex again, smiling, not able to keep her own emotions in check at this discovery and major change in their daughter's world. "Yep, my girl…you've just become a woman…" Olivia smiled and took Grace into her arms, their little girl hugging her firmly.

"Remember what we taught you about the pads? Do you want to take a shower, Baby?"

Grace nodded.

"OK…take a quick shower and then Mama and I will come back in, OK?" Alex smiled. "My little girl…" Alex leaned over and took her in a tight hug, as well.

"It's so…gross…" Grace commented.

Alex and Olivia chuckled, "It is…." Alex offered, "…but it's a part of life, Baby…"

"OK…we'll be right outside, OK?" Olivia declared.

Grace nodded, "OK, Mama…"

The two moved to the doorway, both glancing back at their daughter, before exiting, Alex closing the door behind them.

Olivia saw the emotion on her wife's face and took her into a gentle embrace, whispering in her ear, "And here it is, Al…Gracie first…"

Olivia felt Alex giggle softly against her, "I would have thought Izzie would have been first…"

Olivia pulled away, "I know, me too…"

Alex moved towards the master bedroom now and Olivia followed. The blonde began taking her watch off and placing it on the bureau dish, where they kept their jewelry, before beginning to remove her stud earrings.

Olivia began removing her jeans, watching her wife, both deep in thought. They both changed into more comfortable clothing—lounge pants and sweatshirts—and then Olivia sat on the edge of the foot of the bed. "Al?"

"Yeah, Liv?" Alex moved in front of her wife and the brunette clutched her hips gently.

"What's going on? What are you thinking?"

"I guess I'm getting nostalgic…remembering when they were born…Gracie first, then Izzie, the doctor placing Grace in my arms and you holding Isabel…it seems like yesterday…" Alex's voice shook with emotion.

"I know, Al…me, too…" Olivia rested her forehead on the blonde's belly and they just enjoyed the moment.

"Isabel should follow soon, don't you think? Not only being twins but, women tend to be on the same cycles, physically…"

"Maybe…" Olivia said softly, "…but maybe not…" Olivia pulled away and looked up into those cerulean eyes that captivated her so deeply.

Alex brushed the brunette's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, "I can't believe it, Liv…" Alex whispered. "I knew this day would come, but…" The blonde's face was filled with emotion as she tilted her head to the side, trying to control her tears.

Olivia stood now and took her wife into a hug again. They held each other, swaying slightly. Olivia kissed her wife's neck softly.

They heard the shower shut off.

"It's show time…" Olivia smiled. "We need to see if she's in any pain…knowing how your cramps used to be…she might feeling a little something…"

"Oh, Liv…that's not helping…" Alex whimpered. "My Gracie…" she whispered.

"I know, but you had monstrous cramps, if I recall correctly…" Olivia smiled, cupping her wife's face and kissing her softly.

Alex nodded, her face filled with feeling.

"Let's go see how she's doing, Baby…OK?"

"OK, Liv…" Alex took Olivia's proffered hand and the two exited the bedroom.

… … … … … …

"OK, Gracie? Does the heating pad feel better?" Olivia questioned.

Grace nodded, adjusting the device behind her as she lay in bed. The girls were ready for bed and the ladies were just making sure both were OK and saying good night.

Olivia suggested they give her a couple of children's Advil, but Alex wasn't having it—she wanted to wait and see how their girl's pain was first before succumbing to drugs.

"You know…I used to get bad cramps, too…" Alex offered, sitting next to their girl, stroking her cheek softly.

"You did? But you don't anymore?"

Alex smiled, "No, Baby…not anymore…your Mommy's periods stopped…comes with age…"

"What about _you_ , Mama?" Grace asked.

"Yeah…I still have mine…"

"You still have your period?" Isabel offered from her bed. "Aren't you kind of… _old_?"

Olivia smiled, nodding, "Yes, Baby…a little but, as of now…I still have my period and I still get cramps…"

"I want my period…" Isabel declared. "I _really_ want it…I'm gonna wish for it as hard as I can…" She closed her eyes and her little face concentrated with all of her might.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other and then Grace and then Isabel again.

"Patience, Izzie, because once you have it, you have it for about forty years…" Alex commented. "So, no rush, my Baby…"

Alex and Olivia stood now, moving to kiss each daughter before they moved to the doorway, together.

"Let us know if you need us, OK?" Alex offered.

Olivia smiled at her daughters, "We're here for you, my girls…anything you need, just come tell us, OK? Woman to woman…"

The girls nodded.

"Goodnight…" Isabel said softly.

"Goodnight," Grace smiled.

With that, the ladies closed the door behind them, leaving their two blossoming girls behind the door.

Olivia took Alex in an embrace again, just holding her, feeling her body tremble slightly beneath her.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex slowly crept down the stairs two days before Christmas, hugging her arms against the chill in the townhouse, hearing a mechanical noise that sounded like the washing machine agitating. She stepped down the hallway, beige silk robe flowing, and moved toward the utility room, pausing to listen carefully. The washing machine was definitely running. With her wife still in bed, she knew that it wasn't the brunette. She looked around—no one to be found.

 _Theo doing laundry? Maybe one of the girls?_

Alex moved to the coffee pot and turned it on—already prepared the night before. She yawned wide and then covered her mouth, leaning against the counter and folding her arms and closing her eyes. Hillary came in and rubbed against her legs, weaving in and out, brushing her scent on the blonde. Alex leaned over and picked her up, cradling her in her arms, their feline feeling lighter and bonier in her arms than she had only a few months ago.

Hillary was fifteen now and still hanging on. She had been through so much with the ladies—engagement, marriage, kids—and Alex knew that, at her age, she wouldn't be with them much longer. At her latest vet appointment two months prior, the vet said that her kidneys were functioning at forty percent but that, as long as she was drinking water and eating, she should last a little while longer. After all, fifteen was a long time for a cat.

"Hey, Hill…you hungry?" Alex asked, nuzzling her whiskers, feeling the sting of tears begin as she thought of their wonderful feline's existence.

Hillary let out a tiny squeak and then closed her eyes and began purring wildly.

"OK, fur ball…let's get you fed…" Alex put her down now and then moved to the pantry to get a can of cat food and a clean dish. She snapped the pop tab open and took a spoon from the drawer and began emptying it into the bowl, just as she felt arms slither around her from behind.

Alex smiled and finished the distribution of the food onto the dish and then clasped the hands that were on her belly—not Olivia's. Alex turned to see her brown-eyed daughter's face behind her. "Hey, Gracie…you OK?"

Grace nodded, "It got on the sheets and my pajamas…"

Alex put Hillary's food dish down and then knelt in front of her daughter, holding her upper arms. "It happens sometimes, Baby…they're in the washing machine?"

Grace nodded again. Alex leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"OK…" The blonde wouldn't get into pre-treating stains or anything like that but she knew from experience that the evidence wouldn't be washed off with a simple cycle.

Grace reached forward and hugged her mother tightly, Alex rubbing her back soothingly just as Olivia entered from the hallway.

"Good morning…" The brunette moved to the refrigerator and retrieved the milk jug and placed it on the counter before getting two mugs from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer.

"Good morning, Liv…"

"Morning, Mama…"

The two moved away from each other and Grace moved to get her diary from the kitchen table, sliding it toward her and sitting.

Olivia stepped up to her wife and placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward and kissing her gently. "Everything OK?" she questioned softly.

Alex nodded, "She had a little accident overnight…"

"It happens…" Olivia yawned, "…to _all_ of us…" The brunette moved to sit with Grace at the table. "I remember when I first started—fifth grade…it was all so foreign to me…my mother didn't tell me much when it happened. I was at school and felt it. I went to the bathroom and stuffed toilet paper in my underwear and then went to the school nurse. I was mortified… _and_ , to top it all off, I was wearing white jeans when it happened…" Olivia smiled at their daughter.

Grace looked at Olivia's chest, "What about your boobies? When did they get so big?" Grace was absolutely serious, her expression patient and expectant.

Olivia looked down at her own chest, her black silk pajamas on, "These? I guess it was a little while after I started my period that they started growing.

Alex came up to the table now, smirking at her wife.

"But when did they get big like _that_?"

"It took a few years, Baby…I was a B cup for about four years in junior high, then a C cup after that in high school and college and afterward…and then, when I had Theo, I grew to be a solid D…"

"What cup am I?" Grace looked down at her almost non-existent chest.

"Probably an A, or less…they might start growing now, though, that you have your periods."

"Will they get big like _yours_?"

Olivia laughed, "You'll probably inherit more of your Mommy's breasts, Baby…so if you want a future glimpse, look at her…" Olivia winked.

Grace looked at Alex's chest now, studying her, "What cup are you, Mommy?"

Alex looked down, "Oh, I'm a C right now, but I was an A for a long time, then a B through high school and college, and after I had you and Izzie, I became a C…"

Grace nodded, "OK…when I get them, can we go bra shopping? I want to get pretty ones like you and Mama…"

Alex smiled at the brunette and then their daughter, "Absolutely, Baby…we'll get you hooked up, right, Liv?"

"Yeah!" Grace cheered.

"What are we talking about?" Theo questioned as he entered the hallway, scratching his head and yawning. "What are you cheering about?" His tone was casual as he moved to get a bowl from the cabinet and the box of Raisin Bran from the pantry, filling his bowl all the way up and pouring milk from the counter.

"Baby…we were gonna make pancakes…" Olivia offered.

"I can eat those, too…" he smiled.

Olivia shook her head, smiling. Their son had begun eating a lot more lately. With his growing body, impending puberty, and activity in sports, he seemed to be hungry all the time. The brunette called him a human garbage disposal.

Theo took his bowl to the table and sat across from his sister. "So what is so exciting?" he asked again, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

He looked adorably handsome, hair messy, blue eyes still sleepy as he continued to chew away.

"Nothing, Theo…it's woman talk…" Grace offered. "Right?" She looked at her mothers.

Alex and Olivia smiled and nodded at their daughter.

"That's right, Baby..."Olivia winked.

"Oh…" Theo said softly, pulling the novel he was reading for class closer to him, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , sliding it along the kitchen table. "Then leave me out of it…" he smiled.

"Consider yourself already left out…" Grace sneered at her brother, narrowing her eyes and smirking.

"That's _so_ you, Al…" Olivia giggled. "You and your brother's childhood revisited…"

Alex smiled and removed the carafe from the coffee maker, pouring two cups. "Yep…exactly how we were. Especially once life's changes began. Little snarky comments all the time…but we loved each other… "

"I am so happy to be witnessing this…seeing what it must have been like with you and your brother in Theo and the twins…"

Alex handed her wife her coffee and then sat next to her.

"You guys still love each other, right? Even though you get on each other's nerves?" Olivia questioned, her body shaking with laughter.

The kids looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah…" Theo said softly, "I do…" He smiled at Grace and then looked at his mothers. "All of you…"

… … … … … …

 _Ten days late_.

Olivia lay, luxuriating, her body completely relaxed as she lingered in the tub that evening thinking. Music was playing softly, a vanilla aroma floating throughout the small bathroom, along with the sensual steaminess of sandalwood bath oil, yet there was one very undeniable morsel of knowledge that was running through her mind over and over again— _ten days late._

Olivia's elbows, forearms, and hands rested on the ledge of the bathtub as she stared at the ceiling in the dimness of the bathroom. Truth be told, she _did_ feel different—definitely a changed woman from fifteen years ago. _Was she more emotional?_ Maybe. But didn't that come with age and life's learning and emotions? Being happy with the person you've become, the life you've created, the wheels that you've had a hand in helping set into motion?

She had gained around five pounds the past couple of months without even trying. They just seemed to creep onto her body out of nowhere, adding more suppleness and softness to her already maturing body. This was yet another oddity that had been occurring in her life. Another was the return of her heated nights—stripping herself of most clothing and yet still sweating throughout the night—which had returned, now full force, even though the winter chill of New York was definitely upon them.

Then there was the sleeplessness. She hadn't told Alex but most of the nights the past couple of months had been spent with her eyes open, sweating, somehow trying to get her mind on cooling off.

The ultimate betrayal by her body—the one thing that she never thought would happen— was in her nether regions. Where she once could get wet simply from watching her wife brushing her teeth or enter a room, it took a bit more concentration to achieve adequate moisture and eventually a climax. Not that it wasn't possible, not that getting aroused was too far off when it came to her gorgeous wife, but where it once happened within milliseconds, both ladies now had to work for it more than ever.

The _Big M_ was definitely starting and the brunette was less than OK with it.

She felt her eyes sting with tears as she continued to soak, thinking of her promise to the blonde all those years ago that they would be eighty-year-old cowgirls in the convalescent home. She sniffed and ran her fingers through her wet hair, closing her eyes and letting her warm tears fall freely down her cheeks now, as Rod Stewart, taunted her, singing about being forever young on the small iPod speakers on the cabinet top.

"Oh, shut up, Rod…" Olivia spat at the iPod, "…you're not forever young, either, and you know it! You only marry younger women…dirty old bastard…" she whimpered.

Just then, the vanilla pillar candle that had been burning on the sink ledge, had formed a hole near the base, the wax melting away from time and the weakness of the wax and lack of enclosure, and a nice, warm liquid began oozing through, beginning a slow, glacier-like trail towards the edge of the sink, threatening to spill.

Then… _plink…plink, plink…plink…plink, plink plink_ …the wax began dripping onto the tiled floor in an almost cute way—sounding like tiny bubbles popping softly.

" _Shit_ …" Olivia whispered in a breath, scrambling to stand from the tub, too relaxed from her recent run on the treadmill and from the heat enveloping her, too warm and emotionally weak to do so. She finally stood and leaned over the sink and blew the candle out before her entire body began to feel the effects of her emotional state, her body racking with sobs as she sank down into the warm water once again.

"I put the stocking stuff in the beamer trunk and locked it…they're never gonna get to it there…" Alex's voice entered the bedroom now, coming closer, the brunette having left the bathroom door open, but the bedroom door closed. "I'm gonna put the keys in the bottom back of our sock drawer, OK, Liv?"

"OK, Al…" Olivia could hear the shakiness in her own voice. "Knowing Izzie, she's got a hidden camera somewhere…" Olivia perked up, trying to gain some self-control.

"Oh, please, no…don't say that, Liv…" Alex smiled and stood at the sink and began putting her hair into a butterfly clip. "…she's into artistic film, not…that kind of _film_ …" Alex chuckled softly as she layered her toothbrush with toothpaste.

Alex turned now, stuck the toothbrush into her mouth, and leaned with her backside against the sink ledge, "The weatherman forecasts snow all week, Liv…for the next ten days…"

Olivia felt her emotions coming once again now. " _Ten_ days, Al? Did you say _ten days_?" Olivia squeaked.

"Liv?" Alex stopped brushing now and left her toothbrush on the sink and moved to her wife, kneeling next to the tub. "What is it?"

"Ten days since I was supposed to have started my period, Al…I think it's gone…I've gained weight. I'm hot. I don't sleep well. And…and when you and I make love…it takes me longer…" Olivia's cries began all over again.

Alex took her into a hug, "No, no, Baby…shhhh…"

Olivia felt Alex's body jostle slightly as the blonde continued to sooth her wife. The brunette pulled away, "Are you l _aughing_ , Alex?"

"No, Liv…" Alex smiled at her, brushing a strand of pasted hair off of her cheek, "…well, yes, Olivia…you are so adorable, Baby…so cute and precious to me…" Alex kissed her softly.

"You're laughing at me while I suffer…" Olivia whined.

"No…" Alex said softly, "…I've been there, remember? We're in this together…"

"But you didn't suffer at all…"

Alex smiled, "I did…a little…I just kept it to myself…I had night sweats, a little sleeplessness, irritability…nothing big, though, you're right…but the sex thing happens to me, too, Baby…as much as I thought it would never change, as much as I always want to be flowing for you, it has changed Babe…but only _slightly_ ," Alex smirked.

"We're becoming old women, Al…" Olivia cupped her wife's cheek in her hand.

"Speak for yourself, Baby…although, an old woman is not what I see every day. The woman I see is vibrant, young, caring, sexy, active…oh…and I can't forget…incredibly gorgeous, hot, and _titillating_ …"

"Mmmm… _titillating_ …I like that…" Olivia smiled.

The same song began to play, the brunette having put it on a loop to repeat.

Alex smiled and sang with the beginning, "Oooh, ooh, oooh… didn't we just hear this?"

"Yes…I'm punishing myself…" Olivia smirked, sniffing.

AAA

Her wife was so beautiful. That sweat-sheened skin, that mocha hair in a clip, her glistening lips. Alex was almost humming with desire at that moment, her wife still able to make her body melt.

"Well…" Alex moved to stand, retrieving the large, plush towel from the rack, "…I don't think you should do that, Liv…I think…if anything…" Alex held the towel open, "…you should be rewarded for the wonderful wife, mother, and woman that you are, always have been, and always will be…"

Olivia smiled and stood, Alex's eyes roaming over her smooth caramel body, those beautiful legs, that skin that the blonde could never get enough of. The brunette let Alex envelop her in the towel and Olivia stepped out, carefully, onto the bathmat.

"Wait…" Alex offered, moving to the iPod and turning it off, "…no more of that song…" the blonde smiled and then wrapped her arm around her wife as they entered the bedroom.

Alex, already in her white camisole and gray silk pajama bottoms, hair in a high, loose twist, glasses on and ready for bed, stood in front of her wife and took the edges of the top of the towel in her fingertips, leaning in and kissing Olivia softly, as she pulled them outward and away from her wife's body, letting the plush towel drop to the floor. She moved her feather-light digits to the brunette's waist and gently ran the backs of her fingers along her ribcage, her waist, her hips, the brunette tilting her pelvis forward ever-so-slightly, as her nipples peaked instantly.

Olivia let out a shaky breath, eyes closed, head tilted back slightly, as her entire body was now completely exposed in front of the blonde. The detective whispered, "More, Alex…love me, Baby…show me that we've still got it…"

Alex leaned in and watched briefly, the tiny rapid, rhythmic raising of flesh as the brunette's heart raced from arousal. The blonde quickly took her wife's pulse point into her mouth, enveloping the smooth flesh and sucking firmly as the brunette's hands went to the bottom hem of Alex's shirt, tugging upward. Alex took only a second, swiftly removing it, before returning to Olivia's neck, continuing her motions with her mouth as her hands found their way to her breasts in front of her, kneading gently, her thumbs brushing over her hardened nipples. The warm heaviness of her breasts, the warm softness of her body, the smoothness of her satiny skin, all had Alex's body also ready for the moment.

Olivia's hands found Alex's backside and pulled her into her with force, their hips now pressed together, "I don't want slow tonight, Al…" Chocolate eyes looked deeply into her own, the lust undeniable and unbearably arousing. Olivia pushed Alex backward now, almost forcefully, her body bouncing two times on the bed before settling on top of the duvet. Olivia, in between the blonde's parted legs, reached up and deftly yanked the blonde's pajama bottoms off in one sweep, tossing them aside, Alex now completely nude on the bed.

With speed and precision, the brunette mounted her wife and straddled her, one knee on either side of the blonde's waist. Olivia reached down in front of her, where both of their pleasure was waiting to be had, and let her fingers feel the blonde, dipping in slightly. Alex smiled and moaned, lifted her hips up slightly, her eyes not leaving her wife.

"You're so ready, Baby…" Olivia whispered.

Alex only nodded—that's all she could do as the brunette let her finger enter her a little more. Olivia gently slid her finger out now and leaned forward, supporting herself on either side of Alex with her arms.

She whispered in front of the blonde's mouth, her eyes not leaving her own. "Can I fuck you, Alex?" Olivia began moving her hips enticingly over the blonde's, their clits now making contact, the sensation making Alex's breathing erratic.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, Liv…I want you, Baby…please…fuck me…" she whispered.

Olivia continued moving her hips, now smiling as her thrusting against the blonde's mound became more intense, more deliberate, not that both clits were being stimulated in just the right way.

Alex watched as Olivia's eyes began watering, her motions continuing. Alex reached up and cupped her wife's face with both hands.

Olivia shook her head and turned her face to kiss her wife's palm—left then right, before looking into her eyes. "You amaze me, Baby…every day…my everything…" The brunette's eyes moved down her neck, her upper chest, then to Alex's breasts before leaning forward and taking a firm nipple into her mouth, sucking softly before letting her tongue swirl around her peaked bud, her hips never ceasing their gyrations.

"And _you_ …" Alex panted, "…you're mine, Babe. Now…" she smiled, "…why don't you go take Black Stallion out of his stall…Mama needs a ride…" Alex giggled, Olivia joining her.

"Oh, my Baby…I can definitely do that for you, my love…"

Olivia left the blonde briefly and went into the walk-in closet and came back out seconds later with the contraption—both knowing exactly where they kept it—far and away from anyone that could ever possibly find it.

The brunette slid the chair underneath the door handle for child safety, and then returned to the foot of the bed with the toy in her hand, smiling and letting it dangle and swing gently in the air.

"Mmmmm…yes, Liv…" Alex moaned, smiling.

Olivia strapped it on and then climbed back on top of the blonde, Alex parting her bent knees now, as the brunette knelt in front of her. Olivia leaned over again and took her mouth to Alex's, tongues searching, mouths parting, feeling the warm silky wetness of each other's mouths as the brunette reached down and fingered the blonde's warmth once again, letting her fingers slide along her outer lips enticingly. Alex lifted her hips to show her wife that she was ready.

Then Alex watched, with shaky breath and heavy-lidded eyes, as her wife let the tip enter her slightly, letting the head get coated with her incitement, getting it ready for the blonde. Alex reached forward, Olivia now on her knees, the shaft at attention, and squeezed the brunette's backside, pulling her closer so that the tip was ready for entry.

"Come on, Baby…" Alex whispered. "Do it…make me come hard, Liv…"

Alex could feel her lower lips twitching, waiting for satisfaction.

Olivia entered her now, not waiting, not wasting another second. Her thrusts were hard, intentional, firm and Alex felt herself being filled to the hilt immediately, her face twisting in a pleasured pain, the shaft stroking her walls, a warm burning beginning already with each entry.

Alex wrapped her legs around her wife's waist, pulling her closer. "Jesus, Olivia…God, Baby…"

Olivia's thrusts came more firmly now, pushing into her wife more aggressively, increasing speed, her ass working hard now as Alex continued to clutch it, pulling it further into her.

Alex was close, her peak only seconds away now, "Kiss me, Liv…" she whispered, "…I want to come while you're with me…connected…"

Olivia leaned forward, her motions now coming quickly and firmly, Alex's legs now having moved and were now wrapped firmly around her wife's lower back, pulling her even closer as Olivia's mouth met her wife's, once again.

Alex opened her eyes briefly, her wife's mouth and body on her, and saw Olivia's face was twisted in pleasure, as well. They would come together and Alex smiled into the kiss that was intensifying with each second as she felt her impending orgasm fast approaching.

The blonde had to tilt her head back, further into the pillows, as she felt the slow euphoria begin at the base of her spine, moving downward, spreading to her core, her lips, before her climax peaked, "Uh…" she squeaked, "…I'm…" Alex moaned deeply.

Olivia continued, now pulling back to look at her, the blonde now opening her eyes as her body jerked with pleasure watching as the brunette's thrusts intensified against her, the detective's climax _just…right…there_.

Olivia panted, then a short moan, and then her face froze in pleasure before she moaned long and deeply, her hips continuing, her body contracting against the blonde, until they both came down.

Panting, Olivia pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt the blonde, and collapsed next to her, moving closer and nuzzling her neck and kissing it softly.

They both began laughing.

"Jesus, Olivia…my sexy beast…"

Olivia laughed, "Mmmm…I am glad you think so…"

Alex turned to look at her wife's face right next to her own, "Always, Liv…I am glad you can talk to me about things that are bothering you. Remember when we both had a hard time with that, Babe?"

Olivia smiled, her eyes sleepy, "I do, Al…those days are gone…" Olivia moaned and closed her eyes, "…satisfied, my Baby?" Olivia leaned closer and kissed her wife's temple.

"Absolutely, and…" Alex giggled, "…you gave me something to think about while I'm in court tomorrow…"

"No objection here…" Olivia smiled.


	29. Love is in the Benson-Cabot Air

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that are still, faithfully, staying with this story. These two have come so far. It is still a great pleasure to me when writing them. The kids are growing up, life's changes happening but, as always, these ladies' love is undying. Their companionship, their friendship, their intimacy has always been, and will always be, paramount, the foundation of a loving relationship and partnership.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. As always, I love to hear from you!**

 **French translations at the end.**

 **Have a wonderful day,**

 **Patricia**

 _Chapter Twenty-Nine:_

 _Love is in the Benson-Cabot Air_

 _February_

"Joyeux Saint-Valentin, Theo..."¹ Alex said to Theo as he entered the kitchen on this beautiful February morning as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the carafe.

"A toi aussi, maman..."² Theo answered with a perfect French dialect.

"Wow, Theo…your French is excellent, my boy…two years of it and you speak better than I ever have, my love…" Alex poured some creamer in to her mug and stirred it.

"Tu m'as bien appris..."³

"C'était un plaisir, Théo..."4

"Ah, the language of love…" Olivia's voice entered from the hallway. "Mother and son, speaking so beautifully…you're not talking about _me_ , are you?" The brunette kissed their son's forehead as he sat at one of the stools of the island and then moved to her wife, moving up in front of her and wrapping her arms around her firmly. "Good morning, my valentine…" She kissed Alex's neck softly.

"Bonjour, ma belle épouse ..." **5**

 **"** Oui, oui…Je t'aime...I heard the word _spouse_ in there somewhere…" Olivia offered, giggling, as she kissed the blonde's neck once again, squeezing her backside firmly before moving to pour a cup of coffee for herself.

"I have a gift for both of you…" Theo announced from the stool.

The ladies looked at him, smiling, then each other, then their son again.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia smiled, moving to the stool next to his and sitting, placing her mug on the wooden surface.

"Yeah…they're in the sitting room…lemme get them…" Theo walked quickly down the hallway, already dressed for the day in khaki cargo pants and a navy zipper sweater.

"Hmmmm…" Olivia swallowed, "…I wonder what our loving son got us…"

Theo came back now with two small, pink and white wrapped boxes, pink ribbons tied on top. "Here…for the best moms ever…"

Alex felt her eyes tear immediately and she looked at her wife, who was also emotional.

"What did you do, Theo?" Olivia questioned, placing the box on the island and taking her son into a tight hug, holding him against her bosom.

"Mama…" I can't breathe…" he mumbled against her chest.

"Then turn your head, Baby…" Olivia giggled before kissing his forehead and cheeks repeatedly, their son squirming the whole time.

" _Mama_ …" he tried.

Finally, Olivia let go and looked at Alex, "Shall we open them together?"

The blonde nodded, "Definitely…"

"OK…one, two, three…"

They both dug into their gifts at the same time, each revealing a white box with the James Avery logo printed in the trademark silver ink.

"Ready, Liv?" Alex offered.

Olivia nodded, her eyes emotional, mouth trembling from the moment.

They opened their boxes and Alex revealed a sterling silver link bracelet with half a heart reading _True_. The blonde looked at her wife's gift and leaned in closer to inspect it. Olivia's said _Love_ , engraved in the silver.

Olivia covered her mouth, as her eyes watered uncontrollably. "Oh, Theo…they're beautiful…" she breathed, taking their son into a hug once again.

"Put them on us?" Alex asked, holding hers out to their son who was smiling from ear to ear.

Their son pulled away from the brunette and dutifully clasped the bracelets on his mothers and then the two admired them against their wrists. "I'm glad you like them…"

"When did you have a chance to get these, Theo?" Olivia asked, her fingers playing with her half of the heart.

"Uncle Johnny took me last weekend after our guitar lesson…I've been saving up for them…my allowance…"

"Did you hear that, Al? His _allowance_ …"

"I wanted to get something special to show you how much I love you and how much you two mean to me…you and Mom love each other so much and I wanted to show you how much I do, too…"

"Oh, Al… a true romantic…" Olivia said softly. "Thank you, Theo…we will wear these always…right, Babe?"

"Absolutely…never take them off…thank you, Baby…" Alex leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek.

Theo smiled and, just then, the doorbell chimed.

"Oooh, company at…" Alex looked at the clock on the microwave, "…ten in the morning…are you expecting anyone, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head, "No…not until later," she winked.

Grace and Isabel entered the kitchen now—Isabel in her pink terrycloth jogging pants and matching hoodie and Grace in her lavender one—both a purchase from their mothers for this Valentine's Day, ready and waiting for them at the foot of their beds when they woke up.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" Isabel sang sweetly. "I'm hungry…what's for breakfast?" Isabel declared dramatically.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Izzie and Gracie…" Olivia moved to kiss and hug her daughters, Alex doing the same. "Heart-shaped pancakes…"

"Happy Valentine's Day…" Grace declared softly and smiling at her mothers before moving to the kitchen table and seating herself, pushing her glasses up. "We've decided to cook for you so you two can relax…" Grace offered.

"Mmm…sounds good…our little chefs…I'll get the door," Alex smirked, kissing her daughters along the way.

Alex walked towards the front door now, coffee in hand, and then peered through the left flank of the glass to see a blonde girl standing there, holding something in her arms. The attorney opened the door to reveal a cute, tall blonde on the other side, what must have been about Theo's age but slightly taller than him.

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot?" she questioned.

"Yes?" Alex smiled.

"Is Theo home? My name is Caroline and I am in a few classes with him…I have a gift for him for Valentine's Day…"

Alex smiled, her heart swelling. Their Theo had an admirer. "Yes, he is…let me get him…" She turned back into the house, "Theo?" she called. "You have a visitor…" She smiled at the girl.

Their son came up now and the blonde watched him, confidence exuding his being, but a shy smile on his face, a twinkle in those blue eyes, "Hey, Caroline…"

"Hey, Theo…Happy Valentine's Day…my mother drove me here."

They all looked at an older honey blonde woman waving at them from the car before turning back to the conversation.

"I wanted to bring you this…" She held out a pink gift bag with red tissue paper peeking out to her son.

"Thank you, Caroline…" he smiled, taking the bag.

 _Coffee. I should ask her mother in for a cup of coffee_ , Alex thought. "Give me a sec…I just wanna say 'hi' to your mother…" Alex offered as she overlapped the lapels of her fluffy beige cardigan with one hand and hugged her left arm against her, coffee still in-hand. She, thankfully, had already dressed for the day in skinny beige corduroy jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt and was, at least, presentable this morning, a little make-up and her hair in a sleek ponytail, as well.

Alex approached the champagne-colored Mercedes and leaned forward smiling, as the automatic window lowered. "Good Morning," Alex smiled.

"Good morning…Alex?" a southern drawl exited the woman's mouth. "It's nice to meet you…I'm Rebecca Grant, Caroline's mother…" she extended her French-manicured hand across the passenger seat and through the window and Alex shook it.

"Alex Benson-Cabot…nice to meet you, as well…"

"It seems my daughter is smitten with your son…she talks about him _all_ the time…" They looked toward the front porch at the kids talking, "I can see why…such a handsome boy…"

"Thank you, Rebecca…he's a good kid…" She turned back to Caroline's mother, "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? It's already made…"

"Oh, no…we have a saxophone lesson and then we're going to Caroline's grandparents in Brooklyn for a Valentine's lunch…but thank you for the offer…maybe another time?"

"Definitely…" Alex smiled.

"Caroline, Honey…we have to go…" Mrs. Grant called to her daughter.

Just then, Olivia appeared in the doorway, looking sexy in her black jeans and black V-neck sweater, hair in a twist, and spoke to Theo and Caroline briefly, shaking the little girl's hand and smiling, before making her way towards the car.

"This is my wife, Olivia…"

"Uncanny. Theo is the spitting image of you, except for those eyes…" Mrs. Grant offered. "It's nice to meet you Olivia…I'm Rebecca Grant…that lovesick girl over there's mother…" she smirked.

The two shook hands and Olivia smiled. "Likewise…lovesick, huh? Wow…our little Theo…a little Georgie Porgie…" Olivia moved closer to her wife and bumped shoulders with her.

"Absolutely…Theo _this_ , and Theo _that_ and he's so cute, Mom, and he plays the piano and guitar, Mom, and he plays soccer…yadda, yadda, yadda…oh, and Mom and can you drive us on a date? Etcetera, etcetera…." she smiled.

Olivia laughed, shaking her head, "Dating… _no_ …hanging out with a group of friends in a safe, non-threatening environment with you, me and my wife chaperoning? Maybe…" She smiled.

"Oh, I'm not ready for this, either, ladies…my daughter was absolutely adamant about this delivery this morning…" Rebecca said softly, her face now serious as her eyes glazed over, watching the kids still in a conversation on the front step, "…no, not ready at _all_ …" She quickly snapped out of it, looking at Olivia, "Caroline tells me you're a detective…with the NYPD?"

Olivia nodded, "I am…over a quarter of a century now…"

Rebecca Grant shifted backward as though taken aback. " _Please_ …a quarter of a century? That can't be possible…you look too young for that to be true," she winked.

"I think I like this woman, Al," Olivia smiled at her wife. "Come in for a cup of coffee?"

"We have some prior engagements…but I'd love to another time…"

"We'll plan on it, Rebecca…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Caroline Grant had given Theo a second-hand, vintage _Journey's Greatest Hits_ guitar song book and a black, Journey concert t-shirt, which he absolutely loved and put on as soon as he could. He was so excited about the chord book, as well, and couldn't wait for his lesson with Jonathan to try out a few songs.

The ladies sat comfortably on the sectional, Olivia's legs tucked beneath her and Alex leaning against her as they enjoyed their coffee and watched CNN, Olivia stroking Alex's shoulder softly. The kids were in the kitchen, _Benson-Cabot Helper_ aprons on, preparing their mothers' Valentine's breakfast with love and, surprisingly, very little arguing.

Olivia leaned closer to the blonde's ear and whispered, "All quiet on the Benson-Cabot front…" She kissed her temple softly.

But, she had spoken too soon.

"Theo's got a girlfriend…Theo's got a girlfriend…" Isabel sang, bumping hips with her brother who was putting pancakes on a platter.

"If you don't _stop_ …you're gonna be sorry…" Theo said calmly, but Olivia could see his cool façade cracking.

Isabel now continued, lowering her voice to a whisper, dancing around behind him, Theo's in _love_ …" she clasped her hands in front of her and batted her eyelashes, swooning. "Theo and Caroline…sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Jesus Christ, Izzie…shut _up_!" he bellowed, slamming the spatula on the counter.

"Theo!" Alex was now up, in record time, and headed into the kitchen, arms folded.

"Mom! She just keeps going…tell her to _stop_!"

"Leave Theo alone, Izzie!" Grace spouted, shoving her sister's shoulder lightly. "Mind your own business!"

"Don't _push_ me…" Isabel warned, hands fisted, teeth clenched, baring her braces.

"OK, OK…guys…break it up…" Alex moved her body in between the children, hands up in surrender. "It's Valentine's Day…Theo…go cool off…"

Theo glared at Isabel and then moved past them and out of sight. Within seconds, they heard the atrium door close behind him.

"Come here, Izzie…" Alex took Isabel's hand and pulled her to the already set table and they sat down at the end. "You need to leave your brother alone, Isabel. Teasing him is _not_ OK and it needs to stop, right now."

Olivia stood now, coffee in hand, tossing the throw back on the sofa before moving to stand next to her wife and daughter at the table.

"Why are you doing this to him, Baby?" Olivia asked softly. "You know your brother is sensitive…"

Isabel's eyes began to water, "I don't know, Mama…"

"Theo doesn't deserve that, Izzie…he never does _anything_ to you…" Grace now offered, bringing a plate of bacon to the table.

Guitar strumming was now heard playing in the front sitting room. Theo had obviously come back inside and taken to the soothing motions of his acoustic guitar.

"Look…" Alex took Isabel's hands, holding them in between their knees, "…we're all going through changes and we need to be aware of the effect our words have on each other, as well as what we do to each other physically. Grace, shoving your sister wasn't OK, either. Taunting Theo has to stop. We're all growing up and we're gonna like people and they'll like us, but we have to be kind about it and not upset each other. OK?"

The girls nodded. Grace put her hands on Alex's back and rested her chin on her left shoulder, looking at Isabel and Olivia.

"Now…your brother needs an apology…so you know what to do…"

Isabel nodded again and slowly walked down the hallway, disappearing around the corner of the front room.

Alex let out a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Olivia smiled, "Ready for our Valentine's breakfast?"

"Yeah…let's eat…"

… … … … … …

AAA

"I want the iPad connected to the blue tooth speaker, Jonathan…Liv and I have tried and tried to get it to connect…"

"You followed the directions in the leaflet?" He held the accordion pamphlet in his hands, scanning it.

"No, Johnny…we had a monkey come in here and try to do it…yes, John-John…we read the directions over and over again."

"Ooh-ooh, ah-ah…" Jonathan mimicked a chimp.

Alex slugged her brother in the stomach, "Are you gonna help or not? Liv and I want the speaker for the movie under the stars tonight. They're playing _Casablanca_ in the park. We're gonna take a picnic basket and eat and enjoy the movie and then listen to some music and talk…"

"Oh, movie under the stars…how romantic…"

" _Trying_ to be, John-John…what are you doing for that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Casey and I? Dinner…movie…more…" he winked.

Alex nodded slowly, smiling, "You'd better…Casey deserves a good evening, a good night out, Johnny…especially putting up with _you_ for so long…"

Olivia entered the living room now, "Hey, Jonathan…"

"Hey, Olivia…

"You guys get it, yet?" Olivia giggled, moving into the kitchen to place on the enchiladas from the refrigerator into the preheated oven that they were leaving for the kids and Stacy, their babysitter for the evening.

"Not yet…my _capable_ brother hasn't figured it out, either…"

Olivia turned and set the timer for the oven now before she folded her arms and walked toward them.

"Uncle Johnny!" Theo beamed from the hallway, running up to his uncle and hugging him, full-force, from behind.

"Hey, little man…ready for your lesson?"

Theo nodded, "My friend Caroline got me a Journey song book and a t-shirt…" He held the t-shirt away from his body for his uncle to view.

"Nice, Theo…I might have to borrow that sometime…and you'll have to tell me about this _Caroline_ …" he smiled.

Theo smirked, "I will…I'll be in the sitting room, tuning my guitar, OK?"

"You got it, Buddy…I'll be there in a few, after your _mother_ figures out her new hardware…"

Alex snarled, "Ha, ha, ha…always such a funny man…"

… … … … … …

"Your hot cocoas, Messieurs…extra whipped cream and crushed peppermint on top…" Alex offered, setting them down on the black, wrought-iron café table on the patio.

"Thanks, Allie…"

"Thanks, Mom…" Theo took his mug greedily and sipped, whipped cream layering his nose and upper lip.

"I'll leave you two, then…the lesson went well?" Alex hugged her arms against the chill, only wearing her outfit from earlier.

The boys were in puffer coats—Jonathan in black and Theo in hunter green—the two completely relaxed and casual, even with the frigid temperature of only thirty-seven degrees.

"Yep…I learned the beginning of _Only the Young_ …" Theo smiled. "The beginning chords..."

"Awesome, Theo…do you men need anything else?"

"We're good, Allie…you can go in and get ready now…" Jonathan shook his head, smiling at her.

"OK…an hour and half and Stacy is coming…OK?"

Stacy was their babysitter and had been for the past couple of years. A young, college student recommended by many of the ladies' friends in their circle.

"OK, Mom…"

Alex stepped back and into the atrium, shutting the door, but leaving it open a crack, the boys not having noticed her movements.

"So, Theo…tell me about this girl…"

"Caroline? She's in my Geometry class and French class and Pre AP Writing class, too…she's _really_ pretty…" Theo sipped from his mug again.

"What does she look like?" Jonathan questioned, sipping his own drink.

"She has long blonde hair and like…bluish, greenish eyes…she's a little taller than me, but she—I don't know…she _talks_ to me, you know? We really talk about good stuff…she and I can always find something to talk about…"

"Those are the best conversations, Theo…when you can talk about anything and everything with someone…"

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, holding back a squeak of emotion. Their son was becoming a man, finding out about girls. He had discovered a relationship—as young and as naïve as it was—he had found a connection in another.

"So, have you kissed her?"

Theo threw his uncle a _get real_ look, "Where am I gonna kiss her, Uncle Johnny? At school?"

"I don't know, my man…in the hallway, by your locker? Do you want to kiss her, Theo?

Theo nodded, "Yes…she's _so_ beautiful…her lips are beautiful, too…"

"So…what are you doing to _woo_ her?"

"What?" Theo questioned, looking at the older man next to him.

" _Woo_ her…you know…let her know that you like her…"

"We just talk…I email and text her…she's left me notes in my locker and I have, too. We both follow each other on Instagram and Facebook. She smiles at me a lot and I smile at her. Her eyes are so pretty and her hair is so beautiful…" Theo stared ahead.

"Al?" Olivia's muffled voice called from the top of the stairs.

 _Shit_. Alex quickly closed the door all the way and moved backward, into the sitting room, so as not to be seen. The blonde turned her head, "Yeah, Babe?"

"Time for the lesson…"

"OK, Liv…coming…" she called back.

So Theo did like this Caroline girl. His first crush. His first enamorment. Alex's eyes filled with emotion as she headed up the stairs to join her wife and daughters.

… … … … … …

Alex listened from the bedroom, smiling and changing into her robe, as her wife informed the girls on what was about to happen.

"OK, girls… _Shaving 101_ …once you start shaving, you have to keep it up or else it gets out of control…" Olivia sat on the edge of the bathtub and parted her robe at the upper thighs.

"You're hairy, Mama…" Isabel chuckled.

"It's Winter, Baby…cut Mama a break…Besides…I shaved two days ago and this is just a _little_ stubble for me. My hair is darker, so yours and your Mom's is less noticeable. Women with my _hue_ of hair have to shave more often…" Olivia smiled.

Alex smirked at her as she entered the master bath, and sat on the chair next to the tub, both girls sitting on the ledge of the tub, opposite Olivia.

They had decided to give the girls a lesson on shaving, both girls having wispy, but noticeable, blonde leg hair and coming into the age that it was not only uncomfortable for them and made them self-conscious, but also not accepted by their peers. Isabel had started her period, as well, only a month and half after Grace had, and both were ready to learn the fine art of shaving their legs.

"OK…so…different women use different mediums to shave…some like shaving cream, some like gel, some like conditioner, some like pure oils…" Olivia reached for the almond oil on the corner ledge of the garden tub. "I like oil because it moisturizes, too…leaves everything soft and smooth…"

"Yes, it does," Alex smiled.

"What do _you_ use, Mommy?" Grace asked, pushing her glasses up and searching her mother's face inquisitively.

"I like oil, too…but sometimes I just use body wash…and then moisturize afterward…"

She caught eyes with Olivia and the two smiled at each other.

The brunette offered, "Your _Mommy_ has _really_ smooth legs…but…the most important part is the razor, girls…" Olivia held up a pink, Lady Schick, "You have to be _very_ careful with this and use it the right way or else, there will be cuts and razor burn, babes…"

"What's razor burn?" Isabel asked.

"When you don't do it the right way, you have burning bumps on your skin and they hurt for a couple of days…"

"Let's see yours, Mommy…" Isabel requested.

Alex parted her robe at the upper thighs as well, "I've already shaved, my babies…this is your Mama's lesson…" Alex winked at her wife as the brunette eyed her long legs.

Olivia continued their lesson, showing them how to lightly rake the blade over their skin, so as not to hurt themselves, before letting the girls do the same. By the time they finished, every girl in the bathroom was clean-shaven, ready to face the world in true Benson-Cabot style.

… … … … … …

OOO

Around midnight that evening, Alex entered through the garage door first, Olivia following and clenching her waist softly, wordlessly letting her know she was there. They had consumed a bottle of wine and both were feeling the effects.

The evening had been amazing. The movie and the food and the bottle of Merlot along with conversations about their kids and family and work and their lives together having occurred with the ease and comfortableness that the ladies had always been used to, as they listened to soft music on the small speaker they had finally gotten hooked up.

Earlier that day, vases of bouquets of flowers had been delivered for both women, from each woman—also arrangements from the blonde's parents and brother and Landon and Charles had been delivered early that afternoon—the ladies not wanting more than that, and they were about to wrap up their night of Valentine's love. The townhouse was a virtual florist shop and the smell of fresh flowers matched the exquisitely beautiful vision of pinks, whites, lavenders, and reds.

Alex closed the garage door behind them and locked it, her wife staying close as they looked at each other briefly, admiring each other. The brunette was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a soft red cardigan, lapels parted just enough to have her blonde wife's eyes roaming to that locale and salivating the entire evening. The blonde had chosen a pair of ivory jeans and a lavender V-neck sweater—both casual for the environment that they had been in for their date—just wanting to reconnect and communicate on this, their fourteenth Valentine's Day together.

Olivia and Alex removed their coats and placed them on the guest room bed for the time being before the two moved back into the living room.

Stacy was on the sofa, out like a light, the TV playing an infomercial about getting a Beach Body playing in the background. Olivia walked up to the babysitter and leaned over her, "Stace?" At nineteen years old, she was more like a big sister, a friend, and cool person to hang out with, rather than a sitter for their children. Even at their ages, the kids didn't mind when she came over because she was so "cool" as they put it.

Stacy moaned, coming into the present, "Hey…guys…how was the movie?" She sat up now, stretching and yawning.

Olivia watched her wife move to the kitchen island and dig into her brown leather hobo bag, rifling in her wallet for some bills, the blonde tipsy.

"It was good… _Casablanca_ was as romantic as always...and then Alex and I continued to enjoy our little containers from The Whole Foods gourmet…pasta salad, artichoke and olive salad, a little hummus and pita…it was nice…"

"I'm glad…" Stacy stood now. "The kids were great, as usual…"

"Thank you, again…" Alex offered, walking up and handing her a hundred dollar bill.

"Oh, Alex…this is way too much…"

"It's Valentine's Day…you earned it…" she smiled. "We both know the struggles of a young woman…enjoy it…" Alex took Stacy's hand and shoved the bills into it before clasping it with her other, "Take it, Stace….

"OK, ladies…thank you…"

They saw Stacy to the door and said their goodnights, closing the door after her.

"Check on them?" Alex said softly, eyeing her wife's mouth.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…"

They made their way up the stairs, but not before locking up and setting the alarm. Olivia entered Theo's room, their boy's eyes closed, the soft lamp beside him casting a glow on his caramel complexion as he held his new novel, _Brave New World_ , on top of his chest.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Mama…" He yawned and stretched. "Did you have a good time?"

"We did, Baby…" Olivia offered, moving closer and sitting on the edge of his bed next to him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

Alex moved to the other side and placed a kiss on their son's forehead, "Sleep tight, Theo…we'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Theo nodded, closing his eyes again, "OK, Mom…you, too…Happy Valentine's Day…"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby…" Olivia's shaky voice responded.

The brunette turned the small lamp off and the ladies exited the room.

Moving next door, the twins' room was dark, only a faint amount of light coming in through the west side window, splaying moonlight on their sleeping faces. Isabel was on her back, arms and legs spread out in a Da Vinci pose, mouth open, breathing deeply. Grace, ever more reserved, lay curled up on her right side, facing away from her sister, hands beneath her right cheek, blonde hair splayed out behind her as though in flight, resembling an angel.

Alex moved up to Olivia from behind, slithering her arms around her and resting her chin on her left shoulder.

"Both sides of you, Babe…" Olivia said softly.

The brunette felt Alex giggle behind her, "Yeah…wild night of partying on the right, calm, responsible, and preparing for a long day of court on the left.

Olivia reached back and cupped the back of the blonde's neck with her hand, "Let's go to bed, Al…"

Within moments, they were in their bedroom with the door closed. Alex removed her clothing and placed it in the hamper and then slipped a white camisole and matching bikini brief combo on before moving to the bureau mirror and beginning to brush her long hair, both ladies' eyes never leaving the other.

Olivia eyed her wife as the blonde watched her own reflection in the mirror, Alex letting out a wide yawn. The detective slid her jeans off and folded them, placing them on the shelf in the closet, and then began unbuttoning her red, angora cardigan, leaving it open now, all buttons undone. Her blonde wife looked so beautiful and after their evening of reconnecting, she wanted her more than ever.

Alex set her brush down and turned now, her eyes roaming over the brunette's body as she stood there. Olivia looked down at her own sweater, her ivory bra now exposed, matching lacy panties below. She looked back up at Alex and smiled. The blonde then moved into her slowly, catlike, bringing her face close to the brunette's, palms of her hands on either side of her shoulders against the closet door, her eyes never leaving hers. Silently, her warm hands came up and she gently squeezed her wife's breasts, mouth going to her neck, kissing, tonguing, tasting, moving down to the tops of her breasts, her cleavage, before returning to her neck and mouth, her hands never ceasing their motions.

Olivia let out a shaky breath, "Oh, Al…

"You…my love…" Alex began removing the sweater from her wife's shoulders, "…have been driving me crazy with this sweater all night…" She let the cardigan drop to the floor. "These…" She held her wife's breasts in her hands again, "…have had me going crazy…so wet, Liv…" She brought her mouth to Olivia's lace covered nipple and bit gently, squeezing the other and pinching her nipple into a peak.

"Jesus, Alex…" Olivia whispered.

"And we wonder where Theo gets that word from…" Alex smiled.

"I know…we have to watch that," Olivia breathed, clutching the back of her wife's head, massaging her scalp as her wife continued. "Come here, Babe…"

Alex stood erect now and moved even closer, wrapping her arms around her wife, the two holding each other, swaying together, enjoying the feel of each other's soft, feminine forms.

Olivia's hands slid down to the blonde's backside, clutching firmly. "Mmmm…still so nice…this ass…I've been watching this in those tight jeans all day…"

"All for you, Liv…" Alex pulled away now and kissed the brunette fiercely, leaving nothing more to be said for the lust that both were now feeling.

Olivia whimpered into the kiss as Alex's fingers found the brunette's waistband and she slipped her slender fingers downward, firmly caressing the detective's lower lips, Olivia able to feel the ease at which her wife was stroking—the slippery feel of her own arousal.

Olivia felt digits now enter her, the blonde continuing to pleasure her neck, stopping briefly to use her left hand to unclasp the front-closure bra, setting the brunette's breasts free.

Immediately, Alex's mouth found Olivia's aroused nipple with her mouth, swirling around and sucking softly, her fingers continuing the motions down below.

"Hard, Baby…I'm so turned on…it won't take much and I wanna come so badly," Olivia breathed, head now tilted back against the door.

Olivia felt the blonde thrust deeper now, two fingers inside of the brunette, thrusting upward, firmly, curling her fingers just so as Olivia lifted her left leg and wrapped it firmly around the blonde's waist. "Yeah…" Olivia whispered, "…like that…" The brunette began a motion of lifting her hips, tilting her pelvis with each entry, feeling the warm sensations of a climax fast approaching.

Olivia moaned as Alex's thumb brushed her clit, the brunette jumping from the sensitivity. "Oh, Babe…" Olivia panted, "Feels so good…"

Alex's mouth crashed into Olivia's again and the kiss was intense—mouths roaming, soft lips searching, tongues dueling for dominance, the brunette moaning into each pump from her wife's skilled fingers.

Panting, Olivia whispered, "I'm gonna come, Babe…add another…"

Dutifully, the blonde added another digit, continuing to stroke her clit expertly.

"Oh…Babe…" Olivia squeaked, "…like th—right…uh!" Olivia's body crashed around the blonde's fingers, Alex never ceasing her motions, until all contractions had left her body, the brunette's body jumping uncontrollably. Olivia let out a final long moan, smiling, head tilted back. She opened her eyes and looked into cerulean blues. "Wow…that was…mmm…" Olivia closed her eyes again and felt long arms wrap around her, the brunette letting her forehead fall onto the blonde's shoulder.

Light fingertips were felt dancing along Olivia's back as they held each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby…" Alex said softly against Olivia's ear before kissing her lobe gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love…"

… … … … … …

 **Translations:**

 **1 Happy Valentine's Day, my love.**

 **2 And to you, too, Mom.**

 **3 You've taught me well.**

 **4 My pleasure, Theo.**

 **5 Good morning, my beautiful wife.**


	30. Teen Crushes and Cartoon-Heart Eyes

Theo : Still 14 (almost 15) just finished 8th grade

Twins : Still 13, just finished 7th grade

 _Chapter Thirty:_

 _Teen Crushes and Cartoon-Heart Eyes_

 _May_

AAA

Alex heard her wife next to her, squeak and then let out a moan before she felt the brunette's hand slowly slither along her waist and clench it firmly before inching closer, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. Olivia then hiked her right thigh over Alex's and moaned once again as the attorney began stroking her forearm with light fingertips.

"Mmmm…good morning, Babe…" Olivia kissed the crease in between the blonde's shoulder and upper chest.

"Good morning, Liv…" Alex kissed her temple softly.

Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "It's over…the school year's over. I can't believe it. Another year down."

"I know…" Alex whispered, feeling her emotions coming full-force now at her wife's reminder.

Theo had just finished eighth grade and was just about to turn fifteen in less than a month. The twins had just completed their seventh grade years and had both become women that year. Time was flying and, as wonderful as everything was, the blonde wanted to pull on the reigns and desperately slow life down.

Alex had been lying in bed that morning, for the past hour, thinking about this fact. Life with her wife had been beautiful, perfect—the ups and downs of motherhood, of marriage, of life's little joys and tragedies. They had promised each other to be the best mothers they could be and both had done an admirable job thus far. Their family had grown and, even though there were always minor hiccups along the way, it couldn't have turned out better, in the Alex's opinion.

The kids were growing up and she and Olivia had already discussed Theo and driving and Alex had checked into it. The current age in New York City to get a learner's permit was sixteen, so they had all year to give him practice in their spare time. The fact was, neither was in a rush to have their boy driving, especially with the craziness on the streets of Manhattan. They would teach him gradually and, when the time came, he would get his license.

There was one thing the blonde did know about _how_ she wanted Theo to learn to drive. She wanted to do it the way her father had taught her, taking her out on weekends and in their spare time to vacant parking lots and roadways, and giving her enough practice well beforehand so that she was _absolutely_ , positively ready when the age and the time came to get her own permit.

Her father had taught her well and, to this day, her driving skills were cautious yet calm—a perfect blend, not only on the roadways of New York, but in other environments, as well.

She looked down in front of her now to see those warm, cocoa eyes looking up at her.

"What is it, Al?" Olivia reached up and Alex felt the softness of the pad of her thumb against her cheek, "You're crying, Babe…what is it?" Olivia removed her leg and pressed her side to her wife's and propped herself on her elbows now, eyes concerned.

Alex smiled and tilted her head, "Just thinking, Babe…that's all…time is moving too quickly. It just…gets to me sometimes…" Alex cupped her wife's left cheek in her hand and felt the silky skin beneath. "I love you, Babe…you know that, right?"

Olivia nodded, smiling, and turned her face to kiss the blonde's palm, "I do know that, Alex…always have and always will…"

Alex smiled and nodded, "Then we're clear…you've made me the happiest woman ever, Olivia…don't ever forget it…"

"And you…" Olivia lifted herself upward now, "…have made _me_ the happiest woman _ever_ , too…" Olivia pressed her lips to the blonde's and took her time, her soft lips moving along her own.

"Mmmm…" Alex moaned. "I was thinking…"

"About sex?" Olivia giggled.

"Of course, sex…" Alex smiled, "…and…the fact that the girls need their own rooms. We have our bedroom and then Theo's room and the girls' room, then the office and then the front guest room…do you think Theo would want the attic bedroom? Then one of them could take Theo's and then we could redecorate them this summer before our trip to Greece with them…"

"Theo upstairs?" Olivia looked up, pondering, "…our baby boy away from us? Away from his sisters?" She looked at Alex. "I think _he_ would like that, for sure…"

"But _you_? You wouldn't?" Alex offered, now turning onto her side to face her wife.

"I know it's time…I know he's really been wanting more privacy, according to your brother…so…yeah, Al…it's probably the best idea. Besides, we'll still have the guest room in the front and the guest room next to the garage…plenty of room, still. Thank God we have this house, huh?"

Alex nodded, "A wise investment…" Alex clutched Olivia's waist firmly.

"Absolutely…so the treadmill can stay in the office if Theo chooses upstairs…"

"Yeah…the treadmill…you mean that extra-large clothes hanger?" Alex giggled.

"Hey… _I_ use it…" Olivia smirked.

"You do, Babe…and I should use it more often…"

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned, now climbing on top of her wife, "…you look wonderful to me…so sexy and fit and this ass…" Olivia now straddled her wife and clutched her backside with both hands, "…never changes, Babe…" Olivia giggled and leaned over Alex, pressing her mouth to her once again.

A knock at the door.

The two looked at each other, Alex's hands clutching Olivia's hips.

"At least they're knocking…" Olivia offered.

"True…" Alex turned her head and called out, "…what is it, Babes?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Isabel's voice squeaked out.

The ladies looked at each other again, both laughing.

"Breakfast…" Alex said softly. "Like our own bed and breakfast up in here…"

Olivia kissed her once again and moved off of her, moving to her side of the bed and standing, "And I _am_ hungry…"

"We've trained them well…" Alex smiled.

"I'll go down…you take your time, OK?"

Alex nodded, "OK, Liv…thanks…"

Olivia slipped on her robe and then her slippers. "See you down there and we can tell the kids about the redecorating plans together, OK?"

"Sounds good…"

With that, Olivia opened the door, Isabel not missing a moment to charge in and within seconds was throwing herself on the bed with her blonde mother.

"Mommy! Good morning!" She hugged her mother and kissed her face repeatedly.

"Mama!" She now charged into Olivia and hugged her firmly. "We made eggs and sausage and bagels…"

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful, Iz…let's let your Mommy come down in her own time, OK?" Olivia extended her hand and Isabel took it and the two were off, the brunette closing the door behind her, but not before smiling lovingly at her wife.

… … … … … …

OOO

"So, you like the idea, right?" Olivia took a bite of her bagel.

The kids nodded, smiling.

"I'm gonna do purple…purple everything!" Isabel chimed in.

"I'm gonna do black and white," Grace said softly. "Classic colors, right?"

"Yes, Baby…classic…" Olivia agreed. "How about you Theo?"

"I don't even know where to start…that whole room upstairs to myself? First, I'd get rid of that white bed…maybe go army green?" Theo held his iPhone in his hands, his thumbs working away.

"Theo…" Olivia held her hand out, "…no phone at meals, you know that…"

"But Maggie and Caroline and La'Tisha want a _Saturday Morning Selfie_ of the family…can we take one?"

Olivia looked at Alex, giggling. Olivia, herself, had gotten into the whole "selfie" thing and found herself taking them at any and every opportunity—she and her wife, their kids, at dinners and events, even at work with Fin and Cragen and the newer detectives. "Of course…" Olivia stood and moved to stand behind Theo, the twins following, "Al?"

"I'm not camera ready, Liv…"

"Get over here, Mom!" Theo demanded.

"OK…" Begrudgingly, Alex stood and enveloped the group around Theo as he held the phone up.

"I've got longer arms, Baby, but your Mom has the longest…" Olivia said, taking his phone into her hands, "…and I've perfected this angle…trust me…" Olivia fiddled with the settings, getting the camera on Instagram ready, "OK…one, two, three…cheese!"

She clicked the photo.

"I need to approve it…" Alex declared in all seriousness. She grabbed the phone from her wife and took a look at the photo. "Jeez…no…another one…I look like death warmed over…so gaunt…I need lipstick and to fix my hair…"

"Alex…" Olivia tried, "…please…you look beautiful, but…to make the perfectionist happy…one more…"

Olivia poised to take another, the family smiling in the reverse setting of the phone, and then took it.

Alex grabbed the phone again, "OK…better…" she smiled. "You may post, my son…what will your caption be?"

They all moved to sit back around the table and return to eating.

"Saturday Morning with these beauties…" Theo smiled, typing.

Olivia looked at her wife and made a face of adoration, "Awww… _These beauties_ …Hey, Theo…be sure to include hashtag _Theo's Angels_ , hashtag _How did I get so lucky?_ , Hashtag _The gorgeous Benson-Cabots_ , hashtag _I woke up like this_ , hashtag _The greatest family ever_ …" she offered.

"Really?" Theo questioned, looking up from his phone. " _All_ that?"

"Really…one can never have too many hashtags, my boy…" Olivia held her hand out again, "And then give me the phone. No technology at meals…our family rule…"

Theo typed in a few more things and then handed his brunette mother his phone. "There…it's out there…"

Olivia took it and smiled, setting it down next to her placemat.

"Your Mama looks gorgeous, as always, in those selfies… _never_ takes a bad one…" Alex smiled, wiping her mouth.

"And so do _you_ , Al…" Olivia took a sip of her coffee, deciding to ask, "And who are Maggie and L'Tisha?"

"Just some girls at school…Caroline's friends that like me, too…they have a little competition going…" Theo took a bite of sausage. "Who can date me first…"

"Oh…so you have _many_ admirers, Theo?" Olivia questioned, looking at their son, noticing a faint darkness above his upper lip she hadn't quite noticed before. She narrowed her eyes and squinted. _Was he getting the beginnings of a moustache? Jesus,_ Olivia thought to herself, trying not to stare.

"I guess…" Theo's voice cracked.

 _His voice_ …Olivia gasped slightly, trying not to let it show.

Theo continued, "…but I still like Caroline…" His cheeks turned two shades of red. "I wanna go on a date with her, Mama…"

Alex and Olivia locked eyes, smiling, "I think we can arrange that, Theo…where do you want to go?"

"I dunno…movies, dinner…maybe just the mall?"

"Well, we'll have to make that happen." Olivia smiled at their son. "Maybe next weekend?"

Theo smiled, "Yeah…that would be good."

Olivia turned to the twins. "Girls? How about you? Any crushes or admirers?"

Now was the time to bring everything to the forefront since everyone was in an openly talkative mood.

Isabel spoke first. "I like Annika Daughtry…she's _really_ pretty…reminds me of Aunt Casey…she has red hair and green eyes like her…" Isabel offered, casually taking a bite of eggs. "And I like Octavia Sorenson…she looks like Aunt Melinda…"

Alex and Olivia looked at each other, smiling.

"Oh, yeah? Are they in your classes?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…P.E. and algebra for Annika and P.E. and Spanish for Octavia…" Isabel declared.

"Do they like _you_ , Izzie?" Olivia asked.

Both she and her wife knew that, at this age, sexuality was a virtual hurricane of emotions. But Isabel seemed to be assured and confident and obviously had her eyes on some crushes of the same sex.

"I don't know…they're my friends, but…both are really pretty and we talk a lot and laugh a lot…and make fun of boys…" Isabel's piercing blue eyes looked in between both mothers.

"Well, they'd both be getting a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl if they liked you back," Olivia said, forking some scrambled eggs. "You know that, right?"

Isabel nodded, "I know I'm a catch…" she winked, _actually winked_ , at her mothers.

Olivia couldn't help but giggle, her body shaking with emotion. "No doubt, Izzie…no doubt…"

"Grace?" Alex questioned.

"I do have someone that likes me…" Grace looked at Isabel, pushing her glasses further up on her nose. "But I don't think my sister or _you_ …" she looked at Alex, "…will like who it is…"

They all waited, expectantly.

"Jeffrey Zimmer…" Grace looked at her mothers and then her sister, almost trepidaciously.

A silence fell over the table, but then Alex spoke, "Jeffrey Zimmer? That little bas—boy from first grade?" The blonde obviously caught herself before she let the word on the tip of her tongue slip.

Grace nodded, chewing, "Yeah…he's really cute now and he's changed…"

Olivia looked at her wife, whose face was straight. "But…is he good to you, Gracie? Does he treat you like the true woman that you are?"

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"I mean…" Alex began, "…he treated your sister like…not very good…and we wanna know if he treats you differently now, Baby…that's all…does he know you like him?"

Grace nodded, her expression unsure, "He does…he smiles, we talk….he's not mean, at all…he gave me a bracelet…it's upstairs…"

So, it seemed like little Jeffrey Zimmer needed the right Benson-Cabot to be enamored with and that time had been good to this pre-teen.

"OK, Baby…so he's nice to you? How about Isabel? Is he nice to you, Baby?" Alex questioned.

"I don't see him much. I don't have any classes with him…"

The ladies nodded, looking at each other, once again.

"OK…well…it seems all of the Benson-Cabots have been busy in the love department…anything else anyone wants to divulge on this beautiful Saturday morning of your first official day of summer?"

Theo spoke, "Are we going to art camp this summer?"

"Why, Baby? Do you want to go?" Olivia put her fork down and leaned back with her cup of coffee.

Theo nodded, "Yeah…I don't want to go on a vacation somewhere far. I have that piano recital in July and the camp is after that…but I want to stay close to home before all that…Izzie and Gracie and I talked and we all feel the same…"

A meeting of the minds had occurred without the ladies' knowledge. It was the cutest thing Olivia had ever seen.

"You agree, girls?"

They nodded.

"We can fix our rooms and then ballet workshop is in two weeks…I wanna surf and act and sing at art camp…" Isabel offered.

"They have a debate class at the art camp and I want to be in that…" Grace announced, pushing her glasses up, once again.

Olivia and Alex looked at each other again.

"OK, kids…since you guys made breakfast, we'll clean up…Mom and I need to discuss some things…you three head on up and fix your beds and get the laundry ready, OK? Grandma and Grandpa are coming this evening to stay for a few days, so we have to get everything ready…"

The kids were up, Theo taking his phone, and were off and up the stairs.

Alex and Olivia stayed at the table, looking at each other.

"So no vacation to Greece?" Alex pouted.

"Next summer, Babe…we'll take them next summer…"

Both ladies stood and slipped themselves into a warm embrace, holding each other firmly.

"They've got so much they want to do and we have to nourish and accept that…" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah…minds of their own…" Alex said softly.

"It's nice to see…" Olivia pulled away and looked into those cerulean eyes that entranced her still. She leaned in and pressed her lips to her wife's softness, letting her tongue linger on the plushness of the blonde's mouth. "Mmmm…" Olivia pulled away, eyes still closed, "Let's get the day started…a lot happening…"

Alex nodded, "Let's get this party started…" Alex smiled.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex carried the basket of warm, folded sheets into the front guest room and set it on the floor, looking at Hillary on the cedar chest, sleeping.

"Hey, Hill…" she sang, taking out the fitted sheet and shaking it out, eyeing their feline friend who had hardly moved.

Alex stepped closer, still watching their cat, her furry stomach rising and falling oh-so-slowly, as she placed the corner over the corner and repeated on all four. She heard her wife coming up the stairs and watched as she began to walk towards the master bedroom.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex called, taking the flat sheet out and letting it expand and then float outward across the bed.

"Yeah, Al…need some help?" Olivia smiled, now walking toward her and into the room.

"Yeah, thanks…but Hill…is she OK?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia took the other end, watching Hillary, and they began to fold and tuck, her wife having learned that fine art in the fifteen years they had been married.

"Has she come down at all today? To eat, I mean?"

"She was there this morning when I fed her…but she hasn't eaten much…not like she usually does…but she hasn't been eating much, Al…"

Alex heard the emotion in her wife's voice and when she looked into those cocoa orbs, she saw definite tears.

"Do you think she's sick?" Olivia questioned as the two placed the pillow cases on the pillows. Olivia finished her side and then walked to the cedar chest and sat next to their cat of sixteen years. The brunette placed her hand on their first baby's belly and Hillary let out a little squeak, as she had always done since she was a kitten. "Hey little girl…" Olivia sang, her eyes now filling with tears, her nose running, lower lip trembling.

Olivia looked up at her and shook her head slowly.

"What, Liv?" Alex sat on the other side of Hillary.

"I don't think she's feeling well, Al…" Olivia continued to stroke her fur and Hillary let out a sound the brunette had never heard before a moan of pain, a cry of displeasure. The brunette gasped. "Oh, Alex…"

Alex felt her own eyes fill with tears, "I think it might be time, Babe…I think she might be leaving us soon…" Alex scratched the spot behind her left ear that she knew she loved, Hillary not lifting her head as she usually did. Normally she would prompt the blonde to continue.

Olivia shook her head, as the two sat in a comfortable, yet angst-ridden, quiet for a few moments.

"Remember the day you got her for us? Remember how you did it?" Olivia smiled.

"Absolutely, I do…you sure were on top of all the texts and calls I got that day…"

"And then I opened the door…"

"And then I told you to look down…"

"And there she was…"

"Yep…" Alex placed her hand on Olivia's back, smoothing it gently, "…and there she was…"

Just then, the kids all entered, dressed for their grandparents' arrival that was to happen any moment.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked. "Is Hillary OK?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, Baby…she's not. She's sick and not feeling well…"

The kids began to move closer and Hillary slowly opened her eyes, now suddenly aware of all of the bodies in the room. She then raised herself, excruciatingly slowly, and jumped down, letting out another moan as she did so. She slowly began walking toward the door, the kids moving aside to allow her to do so.

"Let her be, Baby…maybe she is going to eat…"

But Hillary kept walking, her body frail and thin, tail down and almost tucked between her legs, and moved into the master bedroom, disappearing around the corner.

The girls moved into their blonde mother and Alex wrapped her arms around their waists, Theo off to the side, all watching the last spot that their feline had been before the kids looked at their mothers, once again.

OOO

Olivia looked at Alex, "I'll go check on her…you all go on down…" Olivia looked out of the front window and down at the street, watching as the elder Cabots' champagne-colored Rover pulled up to the curb. "They're here…"

"OK, Liv…come on kids, let's go greet your grandparents…" Alex stood and held out both hands, the girls taking them.

The twins were emotional, Grace even more so. Theo was fighting to remain strong as he held out his own hands and the girls took them before he guided his sisters in front of Alex and then the threesome began leaving the room.

"It's OK, Izzie and Gracie…" Theo said softly, his arms now wrapped around each of them, "…your big brother's here…"

The three made their way to the stairs. Alex turned and looked at her wife, trying a smile, "Big brother…" she whispered.

Olivia only nodded, watching as her wife joined them as they descended the staircase.

Olivia took a deep breath and stood, moving slowly towards the bedroom with her arms folded. Carefully, she stepped closer and closer, looking around. She knelt on the floor and looked underneath the bed—no Hillary. She stood and looked in between the night stands and the bed—still no Hillary.

She moved to the closet and peered inside the darkness, seeing a darkened lump, curled up, and sitting on top of Alex's black Manolo Blahnik pumps. Olivia knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, Baby girl…"

Hillary whimpered as Olivia tried to stroke her fur again and this time, their cat did something extremely uncharacteristic of her—she snapped at the brunette.

After this action, Olivia knew Hillary wasn't doing well. Never, in the sixteen years that they had had her, had she shown any aggression at all. Olivia's eyes filled with tears, her nose running mercilessly, and she decided that she would try and make their feline friend comfortable.

She moved to the linen closet and took a fluffy comforter from it and returned, making a little bed off to the side, beneath she and Alex's dresses, and then patted it. "Come on, Hill…let's get you comfortable…" She nudged their cat and, sure enough, Hillary moved to the freshly-made bed the brunette had just made, settling herself, and looking at her with slow-blinking eyes. Olivia listened as Hillary began purring, showing her affection to one of the women that had taken care of her for so long.

"That's it, Baby…relax…I'll bring your food and water, OK?"

Hillary squeaked, but it was raspy, almost unrecognizable, and Olivia gasped again, her emotions coming full-force now. "Oh, Hill-Hill…it's OK, Baby…I know…"

… … … … … …

Both she and Alex had checked on Hillary frequently that evening. Alex had even called the vet—out of town until the following week, of course—and the answering service at the veterinary office said, in case of emergency, call the emergency pet hospital. So Alex had done that and, had given Hillary's health situation, her age, and her actions and symptoms. The vet tech on the other end informed them that they could bring her in, run a whole bunch of tests, get her hydrated, and keep her there until, when and if, she improved. But the vet tech also said that it sounded like it might be her time to go, and that she would probably pass away soon, and that they should make her comfortable and allow her to pass in her own time, at home, with her family.

Having already had dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Cabot, who were now relaxing on the sofa with Theo, Olivia made another trip up the stairs, this time with Grace and Isabel. Their feline hadn't touched the food that had been brought up to her, wasn't interested in her usual treats, and her breathing was now slower, a rattling sound coming from her tiny, dry nose.

The girls were quiet as Olivia adjusted the blanket beneath Hillary's still body but the brunette could hear the twins crying softly behind her.

"Liv?" Alex said softly, the brunette hearing the creaking of the bedroom door. Her voice got closer, "How is she?"

Olivia looked up and into her wife's red, puffy, blue eyes and shook her head. "Girls…go downstairs and sit with Grandma and Grandpa, OK?"

They nodded and followed directions.

Alex knelt next to Olivia and placed a soothing hand on her back, rubbing in circles.

They looked down at Hillary and then Olivia brought her hand to her mouth, both watching as the rise and fall of her belly ceased. Alex leaned her lead against her wife's and then kissed her temple, "She's gone…"

Olivia nodded, too emotional to speak.

… … … … … …

 **A/N: Hey there! Sad I know…I love animals and cats, in particular. A very emotional chapter to write but…this is life.**

 **I would love to hear from you about what you thought about the** _ **Saturday Morning Selfies**_ **, the kids talking about their "crushes" at school and, of course, our little Hillary.**

 **Please read and review as it lets me know that you are still enjoying this saga. As always, I read and answer all reviews as I love to communicate with everyone that shows an interest.**

 **Thanks to those of you who** _ **always**_ **do…it is** _ **much**_ **appreciated!**


	31. Fall Reality & Hallow's Eve, Eve Notions

**A/N at the end.**

 **Theo: 15**

 **Twins: Just turned 14**

 _Chapter Thirty-One:_

 _Fall Realities and All Hallow's Eve, Eve Notions_

AAA

Alex placed her hand on the mouse and gently clicked on the link that her wife had just sent her as she waited for the video to load. She enlarged the screen and raised the volume slightly:

 _"Authorities say that the Halloween Rapist was apprehended and arrested early Thursday morning, and is currently being moved to lock-up, arraignment to take place tomorrow at eight a.m. Detectives on the case, Detective Olivia Benson-Cabot and Nick Amaro, declined further questioning from the press, only saying that this had been one of their most intense cases in a while and that they are ready to just resume their normal lives…back to you Bob…"_

 _"Thanks, Sandy…and it was one intense case. We can thank Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit for helping…"_

Alex smiled as she clicked on pause and watched her wife on their PC screen as Olivia entered the building of the precinct, following the detestable piece of filth that they had spent the past eight days trying to track down, interrogate, and now work on putting away. The brunette had been working long hours—six in the morning until eight every evening—and had become tired of the monotony, the lack of leads, the lack of cooperation amongst the friends and family of the accused. But the squad needed her there—all hands on deck, as Captain Cragen informed them—and they wouldn't rest until he was found and the streets were safe, once again.

In this deplorable monster's destructive path, he had left five women raped and beaten to within inches of their lives, and then had dumped their beaten and violated bodies in various Halloween houses set up around Manhattan—his trademark M.O. location. Only one of the victims had died from her injuries, but the blonde knew that her wife had been affected, as she always was, during this particularly grueling case.

Alex picked up her iPhone from her home office desk, Brahms's _Sonata No. 2 for Viola and Piano_ playing softly in the background, and auto-dialed her wife before placing it to her ear and waiting.

"Hey, Al…you saw it?"

Alex could hear her wife smiling through the phone. "I did…nice work, Detective…"

Olivia let out a breath, "The guys wanna go to O'Malley's to celebrate but I told them I wanna get home and see you and the kids…I feel like we haven't had any time together…"

"We haven't really, Liv…and you've been so tired when you come home…"

"I know," Olivia said softly. "Give me about an hour to wrap things up and I'm headed home, OK?"

"OK, Babe…I'll see you soon…hey, Liv…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

"I love you, too, Al…see you soon…"

The line disconnected and Alex held her cell phone to her chest, smiling and staring at the image of her wife on the flat PC screen—the brunette's beautiful profile, that glossy mocha hair, now in a middle part, those mesmerizing chocolate eyes—as she entered the 1-6, her face tired, but looking her typically gorgeous self.

That was her wife—a superhero of the city—and the blonde knew that she, herself, would soon have to prosecute that son-of-a-bitch. The blonde had already been preparing, listening in on interrogations, getting in a few of her own, talking with his defense attorney, gathering evidence from SVU, and already creating her opening arguments.

Arraignment was the following day but they had enough on him that he wouldn't be let go—no chance of bail even being offered.

Alex went to stand and stretched, reaching her hands to the ceiling, her white t-shirt rising up from her tan lounge pants. She adjusted her glasses and put her hands on her hips, deciding she would go on a little run on the treadmill after spending the past few hours at her desk working. It was a beautiful fall evening, the evening before Halloween Eve, the outside air crisp and smelling of burning leaves and that cold bite that told you that winter was coming, once again. Jack-o-lanterns and Frankensteins, and witches and ghost images, and pumpkin-spiced lattes and pumpkin-spiced sweets were everywhere you went, and it was one of the holidays that blonde had always loved the most.

On this late Saturday afternoon, Jonathan was taking care of Theo and JJ—they had gone to a golf range after their boy's guitar lesson—and Casey and Melinda were shopping and going to a dinner at an exhibitionist Japanese restaurant with all four girls. So Alex had time to work on the _Halloween Rapist_ case.

But she needed a jolt, a bit of adrenaline besides the three cups of espresso she had already made that afternoon, and exercising and getting the endorphins flowing was the next best thing. She turned the screen to her PC off, extinguished the lamp, and exited, the soft piano music still playing quietly on _Spotify_ on the computer speakers.

She made her way to the bedroom, removing her beige cardigan as she went, and moved into the master bedroom to change.

… … … … … …

OOO

Alex wasn't downstairs when the brunette came in through the garage door at 6:08 that evening. She called for her but there had been no answer. The smell of something delicious wafted throughout the lower level as Olivia listened to the pipes and the sound of water inside the wall of the living room that told her that her wife was either showering or washing her face and, as she continued to hear the water running as she ascended the staircase, she knew that it was, indeed, a shower.

Olivia stepped into the master bedroom, hearing Sheryl Crow singing about how all she wanted to do was have some fun, and she smiled as she removed her blazer and laid it on the bench at the foot of the bed and then began to unbutton her black silk blouse.

Alex was singing loudly. "Otherwise the bar is ours…the day and the night and the car wash, too…the glasses of Bud and the clean and dirty cars…the sun and the moon!" she belted out.

Olivia smiled as she entered the bathroom, now having removed all of her clothing, and saw her wife's silhouette in the shower, dancing to the music and rinsing off her hair.

"Uh, all I wanna do…is have some fun…I got a feelin'…I'm not the only one…" she continued.

Olivia carefully opened the glass shower door and stepped inside, her wife opening her eyes and smiling, having just dipped her head beneath the water and facing her.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex husked, eyes roaming over the brunette's exposed body. "I'm so glad you're home and that it's over…at least for now…for you…my Wonder Liv..."

Olivia moved into her now and slithered her arms around her, hands sliding up to clutch her shoulder blades, needing to feel her wife, her warmth, her softness, her comfort. She smiled and whispered, "Me, too…now it's your turn to nail this bastard..."

"You're tired?" Alex questioned, looking into her eyes.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…but…how can I resist this? You? Singing and naked in the shower?" Olivia chuckled softly. The brunette moved her hands downward now and clutched the blonde's backside firmly, "And this…" Olivia moved her mouth to Alex's neck and kissed softly. "On display so nicely…we haven't had sex in a couple of weeks…and now, seeing you…" Olivia pulled away and shook her head, smiling.

"Dinner's in the oven…should be ready in about thirty minutes…" Alex smiled, taking her hands to Olivia's waist. "I'm tired of all of the pizza we've had this week so I made some manicotti with spinach and ricotta and a homemade Napolitano sauce. It's in the oven…"

Olivia nodded, "OK, Al…and the kids?"

"They'll be home in about an hour and a half…all taken care of…"

"In the words of Fin…aw, yeah…." Olivia smirked, moving in now to kiss her wife, pressing her lips to her wife's moist plushness, relishing in the feel of her mouth, her tongue, her open, waiting, eager warmth.

The song switched to Heart's _All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You_.

Olivia reached her right hand down now and cupped her wife's warmth, her mouth now moving along Alex's neck, suckling softly.

"Uhhhh, Liv…."

"Yes?" Olivia questioned, smiling, her mouth now moving across the beads of water on her wife's chest, delicately catching them with her lips and tongue.

"Keep going…"

Olivia now inserted a finger into her wife's warmth, taking the time to explore the soft wetness before adding another, slowly dipping two into her with intentional movements. Alex lifted her hips, angling them so that Olivia could go deeper and the brunette did just that, now taking her wife in another soul-searching kiss, her mouth exploring the blonde's eagerly.

Alex lifted her leg and placed her foot on the ledge of the shower, a bottle of conditioner falling and crashing to the floor,the loud noise not fazing the women in the slightest. Both were too intent on the moment, on the satisfaction that was about to be.

Alex worked her hips enticingly as Olivia continued thrusting into her, first slowly, then firmly as Alex's breathing became erratic, "More, Babe…my clit…Jeez, what you do…" The blonde held Olivia's backside in firm hands, guiding her with her undulating hips, Olivia more than happy to bring her pleasure after the week they had both had.

Olivia angled her hand now and began working the spongy material of her wife's core, feeling her muscles tighten around her digits and then watching as her wife squealed and then peaked, head thrown back, a look of pleasured anguish on her face.

"Uh!" and then a low moan as her body jerked against the brunette's hand, Olivia able to feel the spilling of her arousal even as the water continued to run.

Olivia continued her motions gently as the blonde came down, her forehead now resting against her shoulder.

Panting, Alex said softly, "Olivia…you know me so well, Babe…I am always so…"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. She only continued to rest her forehead on the brunette's shoulder, panting until her breathing finally evened out. Olivia kissed her neck softly.

After a few moments of just holding each other, Usher singing about having it bad for someone, Alex finally pulled away, looking into her eyes, "I love you…" Alex leaned in and pressed her mouth to Olivia's firmly, leaving it there, both relishing in the contact, before she pulled away, "And I've missed you so much, Babe…so much…"

Olivia smiled, and moved a strand of damp hair away from the blonde's face, "I know, Al…me, too…" Olivia kissed her softly again, "Now it's your turn to be the Bad Ass…" Olivia smiled.

Alex nodded, "I suppose it is…"

Olivia admired those blue eyes for a few minutes longer, "You worked out?"

Alex nodded, smiling.

"I can tell…"

Alex looked puzzled.

"Your legs are more like jelly…you're legs are shaking and it's not just from this sex goddess in front of you…" Olivia kissed her again.

"You're right, Liv…" Alex whispered. "You know me so well…"

"I do…" Olivia kissed her again, "…what do you say, I finish my shower and then we can eat and watch a movie and wait for the kids?"

"But…"

"Don't worry, Babe…I know it'll come…besides…I'm way too tired…I just wanna shower and eat and relax with you…OK?"

Alex nodded, "OK, Liv…I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Yes, Babe…downstairs…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

They had eaten and were now relaxing on the sofa watching _Practical Magic_. Olivia lay with her feet on the coffee table and Alex lay along the length of the sofa, head in her lap, facing the TV.

The front door creaked open, both Jonathan and Theo having a key.

"Hello?" Jonathan called. "Are there any beautiful women in the house?"

"In here, John-John…"Alex called, looking up at her wife and smiling.

Dinner had been wonderful, they talked, enjoyed each other's company and were now ready for rest.

"Hey, gals…" Jonathan beamed, entering the living room now, Theo next to him.

"Hey, Mom…Mama…" he smiled. His eyes went to the TV screen in front of him, "Who are _they_?

He was mesmerized, staring at the screen.

Olivia giggled, "Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman…"

"Wow…they're hot…" Theo's eyes were glazed over as he continued to stare.

"Yes, they are, Baby… _very_ …" Olivia offered. The brunette sat up a little further, having now sat up from her slouched position, "Did you guys have fun? Have a good dinner?"

Jonathan now sat next to Olivia and Alex, " _This_ guy ordered a garden burger and a side salad at In-and-Out-Burger…what have you been teaching him? He should have ordered a greasy, non-nutrient riddled burger like the rest of us…"

Olivia only smiled at her son, "We give him the information and then let him do what he wants with it…besides...Jonathan…I think maybe you could have done with a garden burger, yourself…"

"What?" Jonathan feigned being shocked, "This svelte body? Never."

"You're a doctor, Jonathan…surely you can appreciate the will to eat healthfully and be good to your body?" Alex said, now lifting herself from Olivia and sitting all the way up.

"Yes, I can, but a splurge every now and then…nothing wrong with it…" he smiled.

"So you had fun on your man-to man?" Olivia offered now wrapping her arm around her wife and pulling her closer.

"We did…" Jonathan offered.

All three now noticed that Theo was still staring at the TV screen, "How come I've never seen these two actresses?"

"I don't know, Baby…they've been around forever…" Olivia declared.

"Really? So they're old?" He shook his head, "So beautiful…"

"OK…well…little man, I'm gonna be going…where are the girls?" Jonathan now questioned.

"They're with your wife and Melinda…supposed to be coming soon…" Alex offered.

Just then, Alex's cell rang on the coffee table. She leaned forward to answer it, "Benson-Cabot."

Alex nodded and waited, "OK…that's fine…OK…we'll be here…" The blonde disconnected the call and placed her phone back on the table. "They're staying with you guys tonight…" Alex smirked, "…good luck, big bro…looks like it's ladies night again at Dr. Cabot's abode…"

Jonathan smiled, "And you think I can't handle this _by now_?" he questioned.

"I am just offering my blessing, my well-wishes, my enlightenment on your end, big bro…that's all…we have the easy one…" Alex smiled at Theo.

"Don't I know it…hey, Theo…remember what we talked about?" He pointed at Theo as he took a step backward.

"I remember," Theo declared confidently. "Thanks, Uncle Johnny…I'll practice that chord…"

"OK, Buddy…" Jonathan moved to the sofa now and leaned over his sister and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight, you two…" he moved to Olivia and kissed her cheek, "…be good…"

"We will, Jonathan…always…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

Olivia entered Theo's room, only his soft light of his lamp lit. He was reading a National Geographic that they had just gotten a subscription to.

"Hey, my boy…how're things?" Olivia said, moving closer and sitting next to him, taking in the space of the attic he had inhabited as his own. The walls were adorned with posters—Red Hot Chili Peppers, Selena Gomez, Ellie Goulding, and Ed Sheeran—and Olivia took in the ambience of the room that had changed so much since Theo had taken it on as his own.

She remembered this room as being she and Alex's room, her _art_ room, if only temporarily, but they had definitely had memories here. Now, it was her son's and he was to stay here indefinitely.

"Good, Mama…"

Olivia's heart melted. He still called her Mama. His voice was changing and his dark lip hair was now more prominent. Olivia even saw the signs of his Adam's apple beginning its protrusion from his neck. Their boy was definitely in the midst of puberty.

"You had fun with Uncle Jonathan?" She questioned, adjusting the olive green comforter around his waist, unable to keep her physical being from doing this, even though he was capable of doing it himself. That nurturing side of her would never change with their son.

"I did…he's awesome…he's the best uncle, Mama..."

Olivia smiled. "Anything you want to talk about? You know I'm an open book and I will listen to you, Baby…"

"I know…" He watched her, almost studying her, "You're my mother and I know that you and Mom worry about me and that you both worry about Izzie and Gracie a lot, too…"

Olivia felt her eyes prick with tears, "We do, Baby…always…I will worry about you until I am on my last breath…"

Theo's face was emotional, "Well, you don't have to go _there_ , Mama…" he smiled, "…I just talked with Uncle Jonathan about Caroline…"

"Yeah? Like what?" Olivia stepped on this conversation gently, not wanting their son to have any fear when it came to talking with his mothers.

"Well, we went on those dates to the mall and then to dinner and a movie and we had our time to ourselves…"

"Yeah?" Olivia waited, expectantly.

"I kissed her a few times…"

"Did you?" Olivia smiled. "How was that?"

"It was nice…" Theo smiled. "But I wanted to ask you about sex."

Olivia's demeanor changed. She could feel her body freeze up, even if only slightly. "What about it, Theo?"

"Well..." he closed the magazine and set it on the bedside table, "…she said she wants me to have sex with her…always puts my hands on her boobs when we kiss…" He looked at Olivia's breasts and then back up, "…but I told her I don't want to have sex yet…"

"OK…" Olivia fought to be in control, to remain the calm, confident mother she knew she could be. He had, apparently, kissed her many times. And this Caroline seemed to want their son. It was a little offsetting yet, at the same time, completely normal.

"Theo…does she make you feel uncomfortable? Does she pressure you?"

"No, Mama…we kiss and I feel her boobs…but I told her I don't want to go all the way…not yet…"

Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears, "OK, Baby…that's a good choice. It seems that Caroline really likes you, but…you know it has to come from both sides, right? Both sides have to agree to have sex…and if you don't want to yet…then she has to respect that…"

Theo nodded, "I know, Mama…sometimes she reaches for my…penis…and I have to push her hand away…"

Olivia was now filled with more emotion than she knew what to do with. She felt her eyes fill with even more tears and her lips tremble. "OK…that's good…you're not ready, so…she needs to understand and respect that…" Olivia tried a smile and moved closer, placing her hand on Theo's upper arm. "You are always in control of what you want to do…you know that right?"

Theo nodded, "I know, Mama…I wanna become successful and then get married and then have sex and then have babies…just like you and Mom…"

Olivia nodded, "Good, Baby…that's the way it should be…Mommy and I didn't have you until I was forty-two…"

Theo smiled, "I know…I did the math…"

Olivia laughed, "So you know you're Mama's really old, right?"

Theo only smiled, "No…not old…you're awesome, Mama…I love you…" Theo lifted himself up and took Olivia in a warm embrace, showing the love that he had in his heart, in his soul.

Olivia couldn't help but tear up again, holding her son tightly and kissing the side of his head, smelling like innocence and that familiar scent that was her baby boy. "I love you, Theo…you'll always be my baby boy…"

"I know, Mama…I know…" he whispered softly before Olivia let go and he leaned back against the pillows, his eyes now drooping and blinking slowly.

"So…" Olivia smiled, "…a garden burger?"

"Yeah…I wanna be healthy like you…" Theo's voice was soft, fading from the present.

"OK, Baby…" Olivia said softly and then leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently, "…okay…"

"Goodnight, Mama…" he whispered before his mouth parted and he succumbed to sleep.

"Goodnight, baby…sleep tight…" Olivia leaned over and turned his lamp off before standing and making her way out of the bedroom to return to her wife.

 **A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out because it's Halloweeny and fits with the current mood. It's shorter than normal, but I hope you like it**

 **As always I love to hear from you!**

 **Patricia**


	32. Destination Messenian Gulf

**A/N at the end. A big thank you to those who are still sticking with this saga!**

 _Chapter Thirty-Two:_

 _Destination…Messenian Gulf_

 _March_

AAA

On the final couple of hours of their journey to Athens, Greece, the Benson-Cabots were excited. The kids had already had a busy first three-quarters of the school year—Theo in ninth grade and the girls in eighth grade, fifteen and fourteen—and the family was ready to relax in the sun and enjoy the kids' spring break without a care in the world. Constance and Madeleine had a small beach house on the southern tip of Greece and were letting the Benson-Cabots stay there for their ten days in the country. The ladies had kept in touch and the Benoit-Saint's already had two boys of their own now—eleven and ten—and the clan was expected to be there for a couple of days, their paths crossing after over ten years, once again.

The most difficult part of getting to paradise was the actual journey, itself. Already on their flight from La Guardia to Athens International Airport, they had just a little while until their arrival in Greece. Then, they would stay overnight in Athens, as they had done on their honeymoon, and then drive a rental car to the small area of the southern Peloponnese known as Mani that encompassed many beaches, walking trails, restaurants, and tourist shops.

Alex looked at her son to her right on the aisle, as she stroked Isabel's hair, their daughter's head in her lap, sound asleep on her left. "OK, Theo…for the win…your Mom's gonna bring home the trophy…" Alex smiled.

"Oh, wow, Al…" Olivia giggled from her own side across the aisle, Grace next to her by the window.

"Hey, it's the tournament of champions over here…OK, Theo…let me focus…get in the zone…" Alex closed her eyes and clasped her hands, stretching her fingers and popping her knuckles. "OK…ready…"

Theo took a card from the top of the pile on the tray table in front of him, "OK, for five-hundred points…on October 28, 1918, what _major_ event took place in Czechoslovakia?" Theo asked, holding the trivia card in front of him with both hands.

Alex looked up at the low ceiling of the airplane, focusing on the tiny circular air vent and tapping her chin with her forefinger, "Hmmmm…that's a hard one, but not impossible…I think I have that information stored up in this brain somewhere…" She winked at her son and then she closed her eyes, rested her head against the headrest, and folded her arms. "October 28th…nineteen-eighteen…October 28th…" She repeated over and over again before she opened her eyes suddenly, "OK…I have it…"

Theo smiled, eyebrows raised, "And?"

"That would definitely have to be the fall of the Austro-Hungarian Empire after World War I and the establishment of independent Czechoslovakia," Alex declared matter-of-factly, smiling smugly before she took the pad from her lap and scratched down five-hundred below her last number and quickly added them up. "It's right, right?" Alex asked, pencil still in hand, looking at her son's blue eyes.

Theo nodded, smiling and returning the card to the used pile, "Absolutely…positively…one-hundred percent…" he paused dramatically, both studying each other, Theo chuckling softly.

Alex waited, her mouth open in an excited smile.

"… _correct_ , Mom..."

"Yes!" Alex bent her elbow and brought her fist down and into her side in a celebratory motion and then began a small victory Cabbage patch dance in her seat.

"Jeez, Alex…humility…" Olivia mumbled from the other side of the aisle, eyes closed and smiling, head resting against the headrest. The plane was quiet, most of the lights off, passengers now in deep sleeps, snoring happening, and even more drooling occurring from the passengers all around.

"What, Olivia?" Alex looked at her wife now. Grace was laying with her head in the brunette's lap, out like a light as Olivia stroked her blonde locks gently.

"Theo almost won, you know…he was only two hundred points away from you…" Olivia offered, her eyes still closed.

"Letting children win all the time doesn't build character…it gives them a false sense of success and then when they get out into the real world, and don't win at something, it's devastating…"

"Hey, Mom?" Theo offered.

Alex looked to her son on her right, "Yeah, Theo?"

"Uh…I think you added wrong…according to this…" He looked up and into her eyes, his smile growing wider, his lips curled in in the exact way that her wife had been known to do when trying to keep from laughing at the blonde, "…I won by three hundred points…"

Alex heard a loud chortle from her right, her wife's head thrown back, hand covering her mouth, her body shaking.

Alex's mouth fell open and a wide smile formed on her face as she looked at her wife and then back at her son, "Well, then…touché…congratulations, Theo…you won fair and square…there's a new trivia master in the house…"

"The crown shall be passed down," Olivia declared, tapping Gracie lightly on the back and leaning over her, "Hey, Baby girl, Mama's gotta go to the bathroom…" Olivia kissed the back of her neck gently.

Grace stirred and then slowly sat up, eyes still closed, stretching, "Are we there?"

"Not yet, Baby…about an hour and a half until we begin our descent…you hungry?"

Grace nodded, yawning again and taking her glasses case from the seat pocket and then slipping them on and securing them.

"Me, too…" Isabel chimed in, now sitting up.

"So am I…" Theo offered.

"Al?" Olivia looked at Alex's feet, "The carryon has some snacks in it…" Olivia unfastened her seatbelt and then stood, stretching, her pink cotton cardigan and denim shirt beneath rising from the waistband of her jeans as she did so.

Alex eyed her, smirking, before she leaned over and lifted the carryon onto her lap. Her wife had been working hard lately to tone and firm for this trip and, from what Alex could see, every moment that she had been using to run and use weights had definitely been paying off on the brunette. Alex couldn't wait to see her in a bathing suit.

"Side pocket…there's some sandwiches and homemade granola bars and mixed nuts in there…" Olivia began to turn to move down the aisle. She leaned over the blonde and kissed her gently, smiling, "I'll be back…anyone else need to go?"

Everyone shook their heads, Alex smirking at her wife, once again, "Remember where it is, Babe?" Alex began giggling, remembering their rendezvous in the bathroom on their honeymoon.

"I got it covered, Al…thanks, though…" Olivia winked, and then turned and walked down the aisle.

… … … … … …

OOO

They arrived in Athens at the airport around one-thirty in the morning, Greek time, and then stayed in a hotel for one evening. Neither kids nor moms were in any mood to chat much once they arrived, and the five some promptly took showers and went to sleep immediately afterward, in order to be fresh and awake for the drive the following day to the Peloponnese.

The road trip had been slightly difficult with three out of five people getting car sick on the winding roads of the mountains in Greece. They rented a car and got directions from Madeleine over the phone, which was fine and got them to their destination but, by the time they arrived, they were all ready to clean up, get settled and relax.

The Benoit-Saint's were ready and waiting with dinner and clean sheets and linens for when the Benson-Cabot's arrived. Constance informed the ladies that they would only be with them for three days and then Alex and Olivia and the kids would have the house to themselves for the rest of their stay. Madeleine had to get back to Paris and meet with some print ad clients and models that were coming into town and it was also a business opportunity for Constance and her thriving fashion line, as well.

The ocean waves were soft that evening around nine, gently crashing against the shoreline on this chilly March evening, as the six ladies sat at the wooden rectangular table on the porch, just feet from the water. Two pillar candles on wooden turquoise stands were lit in the middle of the table and dessert plates showed the signs of the remnants of a few Greek pastries—crumbs of kourambiedes and baklava—both prepared by one of the local bakeries. Theo was on the beach with the Benoit-Saint boys, all within sight of their mothers. Theo was wearing his red and orange board shorts and white t-shirt, his feet digging into the sand as he ran, tossing the football around with his new-found friends, Sebastian and Louis. Gracie and Isabel were sitting next to each other, on the other side of Olivia, looking at a game on the iPad on Isabel's lap—one of the many new game apps that they had installed for entertainment for the trip.

The piano music playing softly from inside was soothing as the four adults had already had their share of red wine that evening after a dinner of Greek chicken and potatoes—one of Olivia's favorites—and the conversation teetered on the fine line between PG-13 and R as innuendo and skirting around topics was had by the women who were trying so hard to be eloquent in front of the little ears.

"I just remember when I saw you two at your bachelorette party…" Constance shook her head, smiling, "…I thought to myself… _that's_ what I want… _that's_ who I want to be with Maddie…" Constance reached for her wife's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly before returning her gaze to Olivia and Alex. "I have you two to thank…I told you that. I thank you now and I will _always_ be forever grateful for helping me see that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks…it's the love in your heart for that one person that makes every day bearable and worth living…" Constance leaned in and Madeleine did as well, and the two kissed gently before pulling away, smiling.

"I remember Olivia in that red dress…" Alex smirked, looking down as she fingered her wine glass and smiled at the memory. "…the way it hugged every inch of you….so _very_ nicely…"

Olivia leaned in closer to her wife and brought her mouth within inches of Alex's, "That was almost fifteen pounds ago, Babe…" Olivia kissed her quickly, yet gently, and then began giggling, "For _me_ to fit into _your_ dress was a miracle in and of itself…what has Landon always called you? His little Claudia Schiffer?" Olivia chuckled, taking her wine glass into her right hand, leaning back, and then bringing her left up to the back of the blonde's neck, rubbing it softly.

"Yes, and you're my Cindy Crawford…" Alex smiled, leaning in and getting another kiss in.

"Fifteen years, huh, girls?" Madeleine offered. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, fifteen last August…it'll be sixteen in five months…this is sort of our fifteenth anniversary trip slash showing the kids Greece slash one of the favorite places that Liv and I have visited trip." Alex took a sip of wine.

Grace got up slowly and moved to Olivia and whispered in her ear, "Mama…"

"Yeah, Baby?" Olivia turned her head and looked into those big, beautiful eyes, "What is it, Gracie?" Her daughter looked absolutely pale, little purple bags beneath those gorgeous, doe-like, brown orbs.

Grace leaned in again, "My stomach still doesn't feel good…" Tears began forming in her eyes and her lower lip trembled with emotion.

Grace had taken the carsickness the worst of the three that had gotten it—Olivia, Grace, and Theo. She had thrown up four times on their five hour drive and had been miserable for the majority of the car ride. Olivia thought that their brown-eyed girl was finally over it, being that they were on solid, unmoving ground but, apparently, she was mistaken.

"OK, Baby…" Olivia placed her napkin on her chair as she stood and took Grace's hand, "…let's go…" Olivia turned and smiled meekly, "…we'll be back…"

"Alka-Seltzer and Tums in the medicine chest…" Constance called after them. "Ginger ale in the fridge…"

"Thanks, Constance…" Olivia smiled and made her way through the living area and down the hallway to the bathroom.

As they walked down, she heard her wife say something about getting some ginger ale and joining them.

Once in the bathroom, Olivia turned the light on, the fluorescence casting a bright glow on the miniscule bathroom. It was the same kind of bathroom from their honeymoon, where the toilet was right next to the open shower and Olivia had a brief moment of déjà vu, remembering holding Alex's hair back as she got sick after the tsipuro.

"OK, Baby…" Olivia squatted behind her daughter, who was already kneeling in front of the commode, and held her hair into a make-shift ponytail as Grace gripped the sides of the toilet seat.

"I don't know if I'm gonna…" Grace cried. "I feel like I need to, but…"

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back gently, "I know, Baby…just let it come. If it doesn't, that's OK, too…" Olivia felt her eyelids drooping from the wine, from exhaustion of the drive, from feeling sick, herself, that day in the car. Wine was probably not the best choice for her dinner drink. But, she had already partaken, and knew that she would definitely sleep well that evening.

Olivia felt the gentle breeze of air coming in through the small window above the shower, salty and fresh, smelling of the nighttime ocean, and smiled to herself. God, she loved the beach—every second, every minute of being near the water was therapeutic to her, had always been. The brunette heard a slight rustle behind her and she opened her eyes, her hand still moving gently along her daughter's back, and saw her wife standing there with a small glass of honey-colored, fizzy liquid.

The blonde opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and took out the bottle of Tums that was easy to locate, and then closed it gently. She set the glass on the sink ledge and opened the container of antacids, pouring two into her hand, recapping it and setting it on the sink, and then squatted next to her wife and held the two tablets out to her daughter.

Grace took them and put them, one at a time, into her mouth, chewing slowly, her big eyes tearing mercilessly. Alex leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, "I know, baby…feeling sick is no fun, is it?"

Grace only shook her head, continuing to chew.

"Just like old times, huh, Al? Like mother like daughter…" Olivia tried meekly.

Alex shook her head, nostrils flaring slightly, " _That_ evening… _was_ and still _is_ a blur, Olivia…remember? I only recall headlights? Thorn piercing my lip? The woods? Crying?" Alex smiled and took a hair elastic from her shorts pocket and then began finger-combing her daughter's hair before placing it in the band. "But you're right…this seems very familiar…" Alex finished with her daughter's hair and then looked into her wife's eyes.

Olivia saw the love there, the familiarity that had become so second-nature. She could gaze into those blue pools and get lost, feel the comfort, feel the desire all over again, just by doing that. Olivia continued rubbing her daughter's back.

"Gracie?" Isabel's voice questioned from behind them. "You OK?"

Olivia and Alex turned to find Isabel entering with a small throw in her hands. The ladies looked at each other and then moved slightly away from Grace as Isabel moved in and wrapped her sister's shoulders with the small, orange-red woolen blanket. It was a beautiful sight to see—sister caring for sister. Grace and Isabel had always had that sisterly connection, that twin symbiosis, and seeing it in action was always a heart-melting witnessing. It wasn't always there, but when it emerged, it was almost magical.

"It's OK, Gracie…" Isabel soothed, patting her sister's shoulders as she rested the side of her head against Grace's.

"I wanna go to sleep…" Grace said softly. "I want to lie down…"

Isabel helped her sister up and the two began walking towards the doorway. Alex reached over and got the glass of ginger ale and handed it to Isabel, who took it, smiling, "Thanks, Mom…I'll take care of her…" Isabel leaned into her sister and planted a soft kiss on her cheek as they walked back to the guest bedroom where they were to stay.

Alex let out a breath and Olivia moved in, slithering her arms around her.

"You OK?" Olivia asked, swaying the two of them gently.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, Liv…" she whispered, "I just love that…seeing them so…connected…"

Olivia nodded slowly, moving a few strands of hair from her wife's face that had escaped her ponytail, "Yeah, I do, too…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife's lips gently, feeling the softness, tasting the wine. "What do you say we turn in so we can be rested for the beach tomorrow?"

"Rested for resting on the beach…" Alex chuckled. "That's the plan for the entire stay, right?"

"Yep…" Olivia cupped her wife's face gently, "…resting, eating, shopping, hiking, spelunking, paddle boating, kayaking, enjoying…enjoying our family, Babe…" Olivia stroked the softness of her wife's cheek with her thumb.

"Spelunking?"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah…Madeleine says there're some caves a few miles down the road. You take a canoe inside of them. She said they're amazing…the kids will love it…"

"Well, we'll have to do that, then…" Alex smiled.

"Yes, we'll have to do that…" Olivia smiled and kissed her wife once again.

… … … … … …

Olivia awoke the following morning and quietly slipped out of bed, leaving her wife's sleeping form to luxuriate in the lack of a demanding schedule, the lack of a certain wake-up time that they were both so used to. She quickly and quietly washed her face and moisturized, and then put her black one-piece swimsuit on before slipping on a pair of mid-thigh khaki shorts and white tank top over it. She placed her hair in a black scrunchie for the day, slid her feet into a pair of black flip-flops and smiled as she took one last look at her wife lying on her back, right forearm over her eyes, shielding them from the morning sun. The brunette opened the door and exited the room, closing it gently behind her.

"Good morning, _Bon jour_ , kalimera…" Constance oozed.

Olivia entered the kitchen, smelling fresh coffee and a hint of something else buttery in the air.

"Good morning, kalimera…" Olivia smiled. "Something smells amazing…"

"French press Arabica and two kinds of croissants baking in the oven—with chocolate and without…and fresh Greek cheeses and fig preserves made in the villages above us…"

"Mmmm…sounds amazing…" Olivia smiled, looking out through the wall of windows that spread across the kitchen and living area, separated by a screen door, at the expanse of blue that was their view. Theo was sitting on the beach, on a towel, already dressed in his black board shorts, t-shirt off, knees bent, forearms resting on them, staring ahead at the water.

"How did you sleep?" Constance questioned, bringing a stack of small plates to the table.

"I slept well…I always seem to sleep really well near the beach…" Olivia smiled. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, no, no…everything's ready…and…anything you or Alex need, just let Maddie or I know, OK?" Constance smiled before opening the refrigerator and bringing out a pitcher of, what looked like, fresh-squeezed orange juice.

"Of course, Constance…we appreciate this so much…letting us stay here, even after you leave…" Olivia eyed her son once again who was now brushing sand off of his shins.

Constance must have seen the brunette watching him because she informed Olivia, "He's been out there for about thirty minutes. I asked him if everything was OK and he told me it was…but something's on his mind. I know that look from my own boys…" Constance winked as she opened the oven door and peeked at the baking breakfast goodies.

Olivia continued to look through the window, "Let me go see…I'll be right back…"

"Cream and sugar?" Constance asked, already stirring a steaming mug.

Olivia smiled, "Yes, please…thank you…"

Constance held the mug out to Olivia, "Here you go…"

"Thank you…" Olivia took a sip, "Mmmm…just what I needed…thanks again…" Olivia raised her mug in a cheers and then turned and reached for the handle of the screen door, sliding it open, already ajar and letting the fresh, cool air inside, before she closed it behind her. She kicked off her flip-flops and hugged her free arm to her body as she stepped from the porch onto the sand and began walking towards her son, about one-hundred feet away from the house. Once her feet hit the sand, it was like velvet cushioning beneath her feet, in between her toes. It felt amazing. She took another sip of coffee as she walked.

Olivia approached Theo and then sat carefully next to him, taking on the same position that he had taken on, holding her mug in front of her knees, "Good morning…" She smiled, looking out across the water. There were about eight to ten small fishing dinghies on the water at this late morning hour of nine o'clock, probably wrapping up their fishing expeditions, ready to take their catches to local restaurants and grocery stores in the area.

"Good morning, Mama…" He took his ear buds from his ears and left them on his shoulders.

"How did you sleep? How is your stomach today?" Olivia asked.

"I slept well…my stomach is good today…"

Olivia nodded, "Good…I'm glad…what were you listening to?"

"Skylar Grey… _I Know You_ …"

"Good song…" Olivia commented. "We have similar music tastes, my boy…"

Theo nodded, "We do…always have…" he smiled.

They both looked ahead now as they sat in a contented silence, watching the water, the boats slowly dispersing as they went on about their separate ways.

"You OK, Theo?" Olivia asked, turning slightly to look at her son. The dark hair above his upper lip was quite noticeable now, his protruding Adam's apple more pronounced than ever, and his voice was no longer one of soft sweetness that it had been for so many years. It was deeper, yet had a silky smooth masculinity to it. Not quite fully changed yet, but definitely on its way. His legs had more hair now and the beginnings of a few stray chest curls had emerged on his toned chest.

"Yeah…I love the beach…I'm glad we came for a week to spend time together…"

He turned and looked at her now, those deep blue eyes, those dark eyebrows, and that caramel-tanned skin. He was a beautiful young man and Olivia couldn't stop the emotions that rose inside of her being. She actually gasped from joy.

"Mom?" Theo's hand went to her back, rubbing it soothingly.

Olivia shook her head and smiled, sniffing, wiping her eyes with the heel of her right palm, quickly, "Ah, Theo…you kill me…you have turned into such an amazing son, my boy…I am _so_ proud of you…every day…" Olivia laughed lightly. "I just think about how quickly time has flown. I remember the day I had you…your Mom and I were walking in Central Park…I was waddling slowly…" Olivia smiled and Theo joined in, still rubbing his mother's back, "…then, within a split moment, I knew you were coming, and I was so happy…your Mom was a wreck…more nervous than I was…"

"I can see that with Mom…" Theo offered, smirking. "She wanted everything to be perfect, right?"

Olivia nodded, " _Exactly_ …and then it _was_ perfect…then I had this perfect little boy in my arms…and you've stayed perfect to this day, Theo…" Olivia felt her lower lip tremble, "I love you so much, my boy…"

"I know, Mama…and I love you, too…" Theo pulled his mother closer and kissed her temple before they sat, resting the sides of their heads against one another's.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Theo finally spoke again.

"Caroline broke up with me…" He pulled his head away and stared out across the water, once more.

Olivia also focused on the waves ahead, "Oh?" She set her mug in the sand to her left and then took her hair from the scrunchie and readjusted it casually, awaiting further information.

"Yeah…two weeks ago…she said I wasn't _man_ enough for her. She's dating a senior now…Doug Huffington…he's the captain on the varsity football team, FPA—Future Presidents of America, he's the student council president…"

"How _old_ is he?" Olivia couldn't help but question as she lifted her mug from the sand and sipped.

"Seventeen, I think?"

"He'd _better_ be seventeen…" Olivia offered, now thinking about the situation. If this Caroline wanted an older man, they both had better know what they were getting themselves into. She wondered if Caroline's mother even new about the "break-up" with her son or the new love in her daughter's life. It would have to be addressed when they got home. No point in worrying about it now.

"I'm gonna start seeing someone else, though…she's a new girl…just came from Arizona…her name is Avery Martinez…"

Olivia smiled, "A new girl, huh?" Olivia bumped shoulders with her son, "What's she like?"

"She actually looks a lot like you, Mama…" Theo turned and looked at his mother, eyeing her face, "…she has brown eyes and dark brown hair…she's my height…she's really smart and funny, too…like you…she's in my trig class and advanced English Lit class…" Theo smiled as he looked back at the water and stared ahead, obviously thinking about this Avery girl.

"Well, I'm glad, Theo…you know, you're gonna have a lot of loves in your life…just know that…you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find the right princess…"

"Did you have to? Kiss a lot of frogs?" Theo asked, turning to look at his mother.

Olivia nodded, "A _lot_ …it took me a while to find love, Theo…and then I met your Mom…and everything changed for me. Nothing and no one else mattered ever again. She was the one and I knew it from day one…the moment that she walked into the precinct…" Olivia felt her eyes glaze over at the memory.

"You two love each other so much…I see it every day…and have all my life…that's the kind of love I want…"

"And you will have it, my boy…just be patient…you'll know when it happens…" Olivia wrapped her arm around her son and pulled him closer.

"I know, Mama…" He rested his head against hers and they enjoyed the early morning waves together for a few minutes longer before joining the rest of the family for breakfast.

… … … … … …

AAA

"So…just us…" Alex smiled, lifting her wine glass at a local taverna, "…happy anniversary seven months ago…" Alex offered, smiling broadly.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby…" Olivia clinked glasses with her wife's and they sipped.

Those cocoa orbs never left her own as they sat, just enjoying the ambiance of the dimly-lit restaurant on the shore. They had walked there from the Benoit-Saint's abode—only about a mile from their house—and had done a little window shopping, bought a couple of items from the grocery store, had an ouzo on the rocks at a bar a few spots down, and enjoyed a pleasured fatigue from spending all day at the beach, lazing around.

Constance and Madeleine and the boys were to leave the following afternoon, headed back to Paris for a month, and the ladies were there for another five days before their long, couple-day journey back. The two women had offered to watch all of the kids so that Olivia and Alex could spend at least one night by themselves, as adults, and the Benson-Cabots were more than grateful.

"You know the conversation is gonna go back to the kids at some point…"Alex smiled.

"It always does…" Olivia offered, smiling back.

"But…" Olivia leaned forward and took her wife's hand on top of the table, interlacing her ivory fingers with her own, "…for now…adult talk…" Olivia studied her wife's face. "You got a little pink today, Babe…"

"Lobster worthy?" Alex asked.

"Not quite…but almost…" Olivia smiled. "Just a hint of blush and color…"

"And _you_ …" Alex shook her head eyeing the brunette's exposed shoulders and upper chest in her gold-sequined spaghetti-strapped top, "…a couple of hours in the sun and my bronzed goddess is back…"

"I know you like it…" Olivia squeezed her wife's hand, "…always have…"

"Undeniably…" Alex said softly.

"And my skirt?"

Alex leaned over, peering below the table, and looked at her wife's skin-tight, black skirt that was now exposing half of her toned thighs from her seated position. "And your skirt only makes how you look more amazing, Liv…so sexy to me…still…" Alex could feel her pupils dilate, her mouth-water uncontrollably. Her wife could always do that to her. Always had that effect, that power over her mind and body. Alex's eyes went to her wife's glossy mocha locks, now highlighted ever-so-lightly from the sun's rays, "And I _love_ your hair like that, Babe…that parted in the middle look really suits you…I can't believe you've never had that style, in all of your famous Olivia styles in the past years…"

Olivia smiled, "I'm glad you like it…"

"Oh, I do…" Alex oozed. "Spelunking tomorrow?" Alex took another sip of wine.

The waiter came to the table with a platter of grilled octopus and lemon wedges on the side.

"Thank you…" Olivia smiled, "Looks delicious…"

The waiter smiled, "Enjoy…you're meals will be out soon…" He turned and left the table, moving on to the next.

"Yeah, spelunking tomorrow…it should be fun…Theo and Grace are excited…Izzie said she hopes there aren't any bats in there because she, and I quote, _won't be able to handle it_ …" Olivia giggled as she squeezed lemon on the octopus. "She's so much like you, Al…"

"I know…almost _exactly_ like me…even her adoration for women…"

Olivia served some octopus onto her wife's plate, her eyes on her, "Yeah…even that…" Olivia winked.

Alex continued as she cut into her tender sea creature, "It must be hard for her…the girls she likes aren't interested in her like that…it's hard at that age…must be hard to watch Theo date and Grace interested in boys and Izzie not feeling like she can do the same because of lack of reciprocation…"

"I guess you and I had it easier…it was a different time back then…and being into school and oblivious to dating back then…you so focused on school and your talents, me and my own personal life in disarray…neither of us had time to think about it…but it's different for kids today…sexuality is everywhere, bombarding them…" Olivia took her wine glass into her hands and leaned back, chewing.

Alex smiled at her wife, shaking her head.

"What, Al?"

"Let's talk about us, Liv…you and me…then, tomorrow, back to the kids, OK?"

Olivia nodded, "OK, Babe…you got it…no more kid talk…"

"Cheers to that…"Alex offered.

Olivia clinked glasses with her wife, once again, and their conversation returned to their lives, their marriage, a little bit of work, of the past, of the future. All in all, it was a wonderful dinner, a wonderful time spent between the ladies, always connecting with one another, as they always had done.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia heard the sink running inside the bathroom at midnight that evening and turned the knob, opening the door carefully and closing it behind her soundlessly. She smiled as she crept up to her wife, who was washing her face, and slithered her hands around her, Alex jumping from the sudden, unexpected movement, face lathered with soap.

"Jesus, Olivia!" Alex tried to open her eyes slightly, " _Shit_ …it burns…"

"Rinse, Babe…" Olivia laughed, taking her mouth to the blonde's left exposed shoulder blade, her wife looking sexy in a light pink camisole, and then let her mouth drag along in between her shoulder blades, kissing and tasting gently, before traveling to the right one, kissing softly as her mouth trailed across. She reached to her right and took a towel from the rack and blindly handed it to her wife, her mouth continuing her motions.

The kids were in bed, fast asleep, and Constance and Madeleine had just gone to bed upon the ladies' arrival back.

Alex took the towel from her wife and Olivia now moved her hands upward and cupped her wife's breasts firmly, letting her thumbs brush along already erect nipples, as her mouth continued lavishing her neck, the blonde now standing up and patting her face dry with the face towel. She dropped the towel into the sink as Olivia felt her body go limp beneath her arms, her touch. Alex reached forward and took her glasses from the sink ledge and put them on before leaning back against the brunette, now completely surrendered.

"Liv…" she breathed, placing her hands over the brunette's and squeezing gently.

Alex turned in her wife's arms now and Olivia placed her hands on her waist as she backed her into the shower, pressing her body against the tiled wall firmly, the window above their heads letting the cool nighttime breeze and the sound of the waves in as they continued.

Olivia's mouth went for Alex's neck as she reached for her wife's heat through her pajamas, the blonde wearing loose, light blue, cotton bottoms. Alex lifted her hips, tilting them in a way that signaled her desire for more. Olivia's hand dipped beneath the waistband and found her wife just as she had desired her—without panties.

"Mmmm…nice…" Olivia moaned, letting her fingertips dance along the silky skin of the blonde's lower lips. "Just like a girl scout…always prepared…"

"Uh…" Alex smiled, "…always…" Alex tilted her hips again, trying to get more contact with her wife's digits.

Olivia continued her teasing along her wife's slit, only slightly dipping her first two fingers into her, her mouth going for her wife's warm plushness, taking her in a wide, searching, exploring kiss.

Olivia slowly pulled away and focused her gaze on Alex's breasts now as she slowly lifted her wife's camisole with her left hand, exposing those milky breasts, those pink nipples, hardened from arousal, her right hand continuing her motions down below, letting her fingers dip into her wife while her tongue and mouth pleasured her milky globes.

"Jesus, Olivia…" Alex wrapped her left leg firmly around her wife's waist and began working her hips as Olivia's thrusting became deeper, more intense, more aggressive, matching her wife's vigorous movements.

Panting, Alex tried, "So good, Babe…keep going…kiss me…"

Olivia let go of Alex's left pebbled bud with a gentle pop and smiled, moving upward to kiss her once again. She let her tongue explore the silkiness of her wife's sweet mouth, the soft, wet warmth of her tongue, the plushness of her lips, falling back in love with her all over again.

"Hhhh—" Alex gasped and then moaned. With each inhale, she gasped, with each exhale she moaned, her breathing coming in rapid bursts as she began to reach the top of her climax. Knowing it was here, Olivia took her mouth, muffling her cries as she moaned against the brunette's mouth, her body spasming around her fingers, the brunette's hand now dripping with the blonde's arousal.

Once her cries of pleasure had ceased, Olivia kissed her left check, then her right, then her mouth, gently, once again. Olivia looked at her wife, cheeks flushed, glasses askew on her face, the lenses slightly fogged up from their amorousness.

"I gotta use the bathroom…" Isabel's voice came from behind them.

Alex's eyes popped open and she gasped before quickly pulling her camisole back down and straightening her glasses as Olivia removed her hand from her wife's pants.

"OK, Baby…bathroom's all yours…" Olivia said almost casually as she glanced at Alex, who was now at the sink, hastily gathering her blonde locks into a ponytail and placing an elastic on, eyes focused in the mirror, but peering at Isabel behind them in the doorway.

Olivia noticed that Theo was also in the hallway, standing with sleepy eyes, "I gotta go, too…"

"OK, Baby…we'll see you tomorrow morning, OK?" Olivia offered, noticing her wife was currently at a loss for words. She grabbed Alex by the wrist and gently pulled her from the bathroom as Isabel closed the door behind them and they left Theo standing there, their son now leaning against the wall, waiting his turn.

The ladies entered their own guest bedroom and closed the door, Olivia not able to keep from erupting in unrestrained laughter as she sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry, Babe…" Olivia covered her mouth with both hands, "…your face…"

"Yeah, Olivia… _my_ face… _your_ face…us in the act…"

"And you don't think they haven't seen it before? Come on, Babe…did you see how calm and casual they were?" Olivia stood now and moved towards her wife, "They either didn't see anything or have seen it before, as calm as they were."

Alex looked at her, cocking her head to the side.

"Right?" Olivia tried.

Alex smiled, "Right…you're right…besides…love is love, right?" Alex leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Right, my love…sleep?"

"Sleep…definitely…"

They crawled into bed and Olivia pulled the sheet over both of them before she moved in behind the blonde, wrapping her in her arms, both content and satisfied from a long day in paradise.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I have wanted to write lately and get a chapter out there but have been sidetracked and/or tired and/or just busy from teaching. But, in letting over a week go by without a chapter and then getting back to it, I have realized how much I love writing this.**

 **This chapter is a bit long but, as always, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Please let me know what you think, as I always treasure and value all of my readers and your wonderful reviews!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	33. New Experiences for the Benson-Cabots

**A/N at the end! Thanks for reading!**

 _Chapter Thirty-Three:_

 _New Experiences for the Benson-Cabot Clan_

AAA

"You know, Al…you really need to tone it down with all the sex craziness…" Olivia giggled as she slipped a black Panama hat onto her head that she had purchased the day before at a tourist shop on the beach.

"I beg your pardon, Olivia…" Alex gently shook out her pale blue sarong, holding the corners with delicate fingertips, and then began folding it. " _I_ am not the one that gropes others in the middle of the night…or accosts people while they're washing their face…"

Olivia continued giggling, "No, seriously…get yourself under control, Babe…there are kids around…not only ours but other people's, too. It's a family beach town, Al…"

Alex smiled as she placed the folded sarong carefully into her mesh beach bag and then walked behind her wife at the mirror, close enough to heartily slap her backside, the loud smacking sound echoing throughout the small space of the room before she leaned in close behind her wife, "I will if you will…" she said softly.

Olivia rubbed her backside, wincing, "Jeez, Al…feisty…"

"And you _love_ it…" Alex said calmly, standing next to her and now applying lip balm at the bureau mirror.

"I do…there's just something about the beach…" Olivia moved up behind her wife and placed her hands on her belly, "…we're both so frisky…" The brunette kissed her earlobe gently. "I feel so uninhibited…" Olivia whispered.

"Well…inhibit yourself a _little_ , Liv…" Alex smirked as they looked at each other in the reflection of the mirror, "…but only a little…"

"So…this is our fifties?" Olivia smiled, angling her nose into her wife's hair and taking a deep breath, brown eyes still piercing blue in the mirror.

Alex's smile grew wider, "It is…not bad for a couple of middle-aged biddies, huh?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, not bad…not bad, at all…" The brunette kissed her wife's neck gently. "You ready?"

"Yeah…three more days here at the beach and then two to get back to New York…Maddie and Constance are leaving while we're at the beach today and we need to get clear directions beforehand for our drive…make sure we know what to do to close the house up for them…we also have to check on the—" Alex opened the tube of SPF 100 and squirted some into her palm, "Are you even listening, Liv?" Alex watched as her wife's eyes glazed over, still looking at her, a smirk on her spaced-out face.

Olivia patted her wife's hips now and then turned and slipped her feet into her flip-flops, "I'm listening…you're just stressing already…don't think about what we need to do yet, Al…" Olivia picked up her own black, mesh beach bag from the foot of the bed and slung it over her shoulder before she slipped her black sunglasses on, "…let's just enjoy these next three days without a care in the world, OK? I know your mind jumps ahead to prepare and organize…but let's just enjoy the meantime, OK?"

"OK, Babe…" Alex agreed.

"Ready, Mommy?" Isabel chirped.

She had her purple bikini on, covered with a white sarong and white tank over it. Her hair was in a long braid down the middle of her back, white plastic sunglasses on. She was the spitting image of Alex and they both knew it. The entire family did. Alex smiled at her daughter.

"We're ready, Iz…" Alex held her hand out and Isabel gladly took it, smiling, Alex admiring the work of the fishtail braid. "Did you do that, Izzie?"

Isabel shook her head, chewing a large wad of bubblegum, "No, Gracie did it for me…"

"Well, it looks beautiful. I'll have to have her do mine, too…" she winked.

The two blondes both looked back at the brunette who was flipping the light switch to the bathroom off. "Ready, Beach Beauty?" Alex questioned smirking.

"Absolutely…let's go…vamanos!"

"Adios!" Alex chimed in.

"Au revoir!" Isabel offered, giggling.

And they were off to spend the day exploring caves before lazing in the sun's rays of the Messenian Sea, once again.

… … … … … …

OOO

The sound of the paddles entering the shallow water was peaceful, a gentle trickling heard all around from the stalactites on the ceiling, constantly dripping, forming columns, stalagmites rising up to meet them. It was dark, but not overly so. Lights were spaced every twenty feet or so, giving off an amber glow all around.

Isabel was next to Olivia on her right, Grace next to her on the end. Their blue-eyed girl was holding onto her sister for dear life, elbow linked with hers. Olivia smirked and she couldn't help herself and so, unbeknownst to Isabel, the brunette reached over with a light forefinger and lightly grazed their daughter's left calf, Isabel jumping five feet from fright and letting out a squeal of sheer terror.

"Mama! Don't! Not funny!"

The canoe jostled slightly and Olivia giggled, "Sorry, Iz…I couldn't resist…what are you so afraid of?"

"Uh…" Isabel's expression was nonplussed—the same expression Olivia had seen from her wife countless times, "…how about bats? Giant mosquitos?" She looked past her sister and down into the clear water, "Sea creatures with three heads…"

"Three heads, huh?" Olivia offered. "That would be something to call Guinness for…"

"That's scientifically impossible, Izzie…none exist…maybe _two_ heads, but not three…" Grace smiled at her brunette mother, a moment of teasing had by the two.

"Al? You two OK up there?" Olivia placed her left hand on her wife's shoulder in front of her, the blonde jumping only slightly.

"Yeah, Liv…we're fine…"

Theo was taking photo after photo with their Canon camera, capturing all that there was to offer in the large, cool, cavernous space.

"This is so awesome…" Theo oozed, eyes wide as he continued to take photos.

They were on their way out now, the sunlight making its appearance about two hundred feet ahead.

Their canoe paddler and guide, Panos, informed them, "We are near the end…do you want I to take a photo of the family?"

"That would be great," Alex smiled. "Theo…give Panos the camera…"

Theo handed the young, stocky man the camera and he took it. Olivia put her arm around the girls on her right and Isabel did the same to her sister, holding her mother and sister close. Alex and Theo put their arms around one another in the front row.

"OK…one…two…three…say _tiri_ …"

"Tiri!" everyone chimed, and the flash went off.

Panos handed the camera back to Theo and then bent back over and took the oars from the basin, continuing to row. "Oh, no…it looks like a hurricane is ahead…we need to stay in the cave for a few hours…" he declared in mock-seriousness, his strong Greek accent challenging to understand.

But Isabel didn't miss a beat. "What?" Isabel questioned, her expression horror-stricken. "Stay _here_?"

"Yes…to wait for the storm. We sleep here tonight. We leave tomorrow. It's best to be inside the cave to be protect from the wild and angry sea…"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she looked at a smirking Panos and then her wife who had turned around to look at her.

"Olivia…"Alex tried.

"He's kidding, Izzie…" Theo offered.

Blue eyes looked up and into her own. "He's _kidding_?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, Baby…see? We're out and the sun is shining beautifully…"

The canoe slowly exited the cave, creeping along the serene water, revealing one of the most beautiful views of the sun hovering over the blue ocean that Olivia had ever seen—oranges and yellows, and hints of fiery red.

"Amazing…isn't it?" Olivia whispered, pulling Isabel closer and kissing her temple softly. Isabel clutched her mother tighter.

Isabel nodded, snuggling further into Olivia, "It is, Mama…"

Within moments, the canoe was back on dry land, the Benson-Cabots regaining their land legs, and all was right with the world.

… … … … … …

After they spent a couple of hours in the sun, swimming and playing and relaxing in beach chairs, they walked to the restaurant around eight o'clock, right on the beach, for a light dinner. Freshly caught and lightly battered and fried fish and a village salad had been eaten, crusty bread and tzatziki devoured, French fried potatoes consumed, as well. Olivia and Alex had been sitting at the table for the past hour, both full and content after their day of cave exploring and beach lazing, and continued to sip their Greek coffees as they watched their kids doing various things in front of them on the beach that was only feet from their table.

Theo was playing paddleball with a couple of blonde German boys, the young men tackling the ball with a competitive athleticism that was purely testosterone-dominated, each trying to one-up the other with leaps and hits and diving to get the ball before it touched the ground.

Grace and Isabel were in the midst of making a sand castle in the sunset with a couple of other girls—one from Germany, one from Australia—and a boy that they had met that day on the beach from Ethiopia, both Olivia and Alex speaking to their parents, their attempts to communicate made slightly more difficult by the language barriers. But it had happened and the ladies felt safe with their children's new found friends.

Olivia lifted her demitasse cup to her mouth and eyed Theo who had stopped playing and was talking to one of Grace and Isabel's friends, the tall, thin honey-blonde girl with a beautiful tan, a colorful bikini on, as she spoke with a huge smile with their son. It was the girl, Missy, from Australia and she was now digging her right toe into the sand, looking down shyly as she clasped her hands behind her back. But her smile was definitely there.

Theo, on the other hand, had his hands on his hips and Olivia couldn't help but notice that confidence that seemed to be growing in him with each passing day. Their son was definitely a chick magnet, as some might say. He had already had his share of admirers in the few days they had been there, and this cute girl in front of him was no exception. Another girl walked up to them, a light-skinned girl with beautiful braids gathered into a ponytail, her mocha skin flawlessly perfect. The three continued to talk as the brunette watched them carefully.

"Hey, Liv…I do _not_ recommend the bathroom here…" Alex approached the table and pulled out her chair.

Olivia smiled, looking at her wife as the blonde sat back down. "No? Not par for my princess?"

"The floor was wet… _hopefully_ from ocean water…the toilet is backed up, and there wasn't any soap…"

"Are you OK, Al? Do we need to leave? Call the Haz-Mat crew for a clean-up?" Olivia joked.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Alex reached into her beach bag and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted some into her ivory hand, flipped the lid closed, placed it on the table, and then rubbed her hands together, "…you're so funny, Babe…"

"Look…" Olivia motioned with her head to Theo and his admirers.

"Oh…our little Rico Suave stud…" Alex smiled.

Theo began walking toward them now, the ladies eyeing his approach, "I'm gonna go on a swim with Missy and Irene…"

"Missy and Irene? Your new friends?" Olivia asked.

"Another café, Miss?" the waiter inquired, standing next to them.

"Yes, please…Al?"

"I'll take another…thank you…" she smiled and the waiter left the table.

"Yeah…Missy, the Australian girl and Irene from Trinidad…they're really cool…"

"And really _pretty_ …" Olivia winked.

"Yeah…that, too…" Theo smiled.

"OK, we'll be here…be careful, Theo…get all David Hasselhoff in Baywatch on them…" Olivia winked.

"Don't worry…I will…" he called back, waving slightly before returning to his new friends.

"Well, we know where he gets his flirtatious nature," Alex offered, downing the last sip of her first cup of Greek coffee and then setting the cup aside.

"Must be from someone else," Olivia smiled, "because I don't know how to flirt…"

"You…my love…are a master in the flirtation department and you know it…" Alex reached over and intertwined her fingers with her wife's, taking the time to gently caress the brunette's digits with her own. "Such a people person…"

"You think?"

"I think…all those years interrogating and learning people…my wonderful detective…"

Grace and Isabel now approached the table, their pinkish-brownish tans radiating from their past few days in the sun. They looked refreshed and beautiful—their gorgeous, glowing little teenage girls.

"What's up, girls?" Olivia inquired.

"Izzie has to go to the bathroom…" Grace informed them before sitting in the chair next to Alex.

"OK, Iz…be careful with the floors…don't slip…" Alex called after her.

"OK, Mom…" Isabel disappeared inside the restaurant.

"So, Gracie…you liked the caves today, didn't you?"

Grace nodded, "Yep…I love all of those rocks and looking at nature…It's amazing…I think I might want to be a geologist when I grow up…"

"Or an eco-attorney, like you said earlier, or a marine biologist, or president of the United States, right, Baby?" Alex smiled.

Grace smiled broadly, "I like all of those…"

"Well you love animals and nature…and there are so many careers out there that deal with those things, my love…but you have a little time to figure it out, right?" Alex reached over and moved a lock of stray wavy blonde hair from their daughter's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Can I braid your hair, Mom?"

"OK, Baby…do your thing…" Alex smiled as Grace stood and moved around behind her blonde mother. "Where're your glasses, Gracie?"

"You have them in your bag, remember?"

Olivia watched as Grace took Alex's hair from the elastic and began to finger-comb her mother's long, blonde locks before she began braiding.

"Oh, yeah, that's right…I do…" Alex obviously remembered.

Olivia continued to admire her wife as Grace worked on her hair. She noted her wife's porcelain skin, now touched by the sun, even if only slightly. Those blue eyes were without her glasses this evening and Olivia could see the blueness only enhanced from her wife's relaxation, her contentment, her lack of stress from this particular trip. And that mouth—still as plush and inviting as ever. Her upper chest was smattered with tiny freckles, more now than ever, and Olivia couldn't help but stare.

Alex turned her head slightly as Grace continued working on her braid, and looked at the brunette. She took her hand again, "This is wonderful, Liv…thank you for making this such a wonderful vacation…my gorgeous wife, our three beautiful children, a true paradise…" Alex squeezed her hand and then brought it to her mouth, kissing softly.

"Your coffees…" the waiter placed them in front of the ladies.

"Thank you…" Olivia declared softly, watching as the waiter eyed Alex.

"You are staying here in Stoupa for a while?" the young waiter asked, his eyes only on Alex.

But, Alex didn't even hear him. She had closed her eyes now and was obviously enjoying the feeling of her hair being manipulated and played with as Grace continued, now smoothing the sides for her.

"Al?"

Alex's eyes opened now. "Yes, Babe?"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom…" Grace offered, fastening the elastic at the end of her mother's braid.

"OK, Baby…be careful…" Olivia smiled at their daughter and then looked back at the waiter.

He was very handsome—a young man in his twenties, classic dark looks, full lips and a five o'clock shadow. He had the body of a swimmer, possibly a surfer, and was very much in shape, but the tightness of his jeans left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh…" Alex stuttered, "…yes…no…we're here for only a couple more days…"

"This is too bad…we have many restaurants and bars that are very nice…and hotels to stay with beautiful views of the sea…nice to wake up to after a night of passionate lovemaking…I could show you…if you like…" He smiled seductively.

Olivia shook her head as she watched her wife and couldn't help but chuckle softly, yet be simultaneously appalled, as she watched the waiter openly flirt with her wife and as her wife floundered for what to say.

Alex looked at the man, then Olivia, and then the waiter again. "Hotels? Are you seriously suggesting a hotel, sir? Do you not see this drop-dead gorgeous woman I'm sitting with?"

"Yes, yes, I see…very beautiful. We have many with her color…but I like the blonde womans…"

"Oh…you like the blonde womans, huh? Then…" Alex looked around, "…there's one…" she pointed to an older woman at a table off to the right, "…and there's one…"

Alex was bristling and Olivia watched as an angry flush crept up her neck.

"Yes, to be sure…many blonde womans…but you are the most beautiful one here…"

"Am I here, Babe?" Olivia giggled, looking at Alex. "Do I exist right now? Am I invisible?" Olivia held her arms in front of her inspecting them, still laughing.

Alex smiled at her, "Well, _this_ blonde _womans_ is married, and quite happily…" Alex held up her ring finger and wiggled it, "…but thanks for the offer…"

"The ring is not important…the night is new…is young…is good for the pleasure…"

"Oh, wow…Al…are all of the Greek men here so aggressive?" Olivia couldn't hold her tongue any longer and felt the strong need to step in now. "We are here with our _children_ …my wife has declined your offer…please leave us to our family…"

The waiter held his hands up in surrender, "OK, OK…as you wish…" He smiled at Alex once more and then left the table.

"Mommy!" Isabel's voice squeaked as she approached, Grace in tow. "A lady wants to read my palm…"

AAA

"What? Who?" Alex questioned, sitting up further and looking behind her daughters.

A dark-haired woman approached now, her exotic, weather-beaten face smiling. She was a gypsy wearing a deep-hued, sleeveless dress and a shawl of burgundies and emerald greens and fuchsias. She was beautiful in an unconventional sort of way, possibly Italian, possibly Armenian or Albanian—warm brown eyes, glamorous eye make-up adorning them, her lipstick painted perfectly on her lips—and appeared to be in her mid to late fifties. Her tinny bangles, matching her large gold hoop earrings, could be heard as she stood behind Isabel and Grace.

"I don't think so, Iz…" She looked at the old woman. "Ευχαριστώ, but no thank you…"

"Oh, come on, Al…just for fun…" Olivia offered. "Couldn't hurt…besides…I'd like mine read, too…" she winked.

Alex sighed heavily, "OK…"

The woman now slowly, cautiously lowered herself into an empty chair at their table, Isabel standing in front of her, and then she took their daughter's right hand into her own, turning it over and examining her palm. She smoothed it over with her other hand and just looked at Isabel, smiling.

"You are a very lucky girl…" the woman's voice rumbled out, gravely and coarse, as though charged by many packs of cigarettes and passionate singing over the years, and a thick accent also emerged.

Isabel looked frightened, yet amused at the same time.

"But, you are sad, too…you have your mamas and they love you so much…" The woman examined her palm now, tracing the lines with the fire engine-red nail of her forefinger.

Alex looked at Olivia now, the brunette's face unreadable.

"You will have a long life…filled with many happiness…but also some sadness…"

Alex interjected, "I don't think—Izzie? You OK?"

Isabel nodded.

"You will find love but not for a while…you are a beautiful girl and have a big heart…but you will have to wait a little time for love…"

Isabel nodded, smiling at the woman who was now cupping her cheek adoringly.

"You also have the sixth sense…the εκτη αισθηση…"

Alex looked at Olivia again, trying to read her expression. But the brunette didn't look like she needed any consolation. Her wife had always been open to this sort of thing, allowing herself to be amused and entertained, rather than taking it at face value. Like she said, it was all for fun.

"OK…my turn!" Olivia beamed, obviously trying to get the focus off of their daughter. Olivia held her hand out to her right and the woman took it into her own, closed the brunette's clear-painted fingers, and just held her hand firmly.

"You have had very difficult life. When a child, you were no happy…but now…I see the happiness…" She smiled at Olivia.

"You can tell all that from her closed palm?" Alex offered, not able to keep the attorney in her from wondering how this woman was doing this.

"Are you a palm reader?" Olivia questioned.

"I am palm reader, yes, but I see more. I can tell you your heart…" She opened Olivia's hand now and traced a line, "…your life…your fate…your love…but I see…" she closed Olivia's hand once again and held it, "…more in the eyes."

"So, a psychic…"

The woman laughed and nodded, "Yes…a psychic…from the Greek word _ψυχικός_ , which is with the mind…" she pointed to her head, her bracelets sliding down to her elbow and jangling, "…and…eh…how you say… _spiri-tual_ …"

Grace approached closer and put her hands on Alex's shoulders, the blonde placing hers on her daughters as they watched.

"You have trouble with your leg?" The exotic woman inquired.

Olivia looked down at her knee and then back up at the woman, and then smiled sheepishly at her wife. "Yeah, not so bad lately…I lost a little bit of weight and that helped, but…it still hurts me every morning until I warm it up…"

"To have operation?" she questioned.

"I hope not…not any time soon…" Olivia answered.

"I see a…uh…a thing to put on to help…a brace? On your knee and the things to help you walk?" The woman demonstrated what she meant by trying to make a motion underneath her arm pits, bracelets jingling again.

"Crutches?" Alex offered.

"Yes, I think so…to help you to walk…" She smiled. "But I see this beautiful woman next to you there for you to help you…your wife?" she smiled at Alex.

"Yes…my wife…my wonderful, amazing wife." Olivia reached her left hand to Alex and squeezed her shoulder.

Alex smiled back and looked out to the water, only twenty feet away, watching as Theo and his new friends splashed each other in knee-deep water.

"How about you?" the woman asked Alex.

"Oh, no…not me…"

The fortune teller continued anyway. "You have a family member…they are not well…"

Alex's heart skipped a beat. "I don't want—what do you mean?" Alex's curiosity was piqued, yet something in her told her to stop this woman from continuing.

"A man? Older? He has problems with this area…" she pointed to her hips.

"My father," Alex said softly. "Please don't continue…I don't…I can't take it…"

"OK…as you like…"

Just then, a little girl came up to the table, greatly resembling the woman—dark hair, dark eyes, her own beautiful dress adorned with tiny, shimmering golden discs—holding a basket of roses. She looked to be about the same age as their own girls.

"Hello…" Isabel said, smiling.

Alex looked their blue-eyed daughter and smiled. Isabel had a look on her face equivalent to that of when she saw her favorite ice cream sundae in front of her.

"This is my daughter, Milla…" the palm reader offered.

"Very beautiful…" Alex commented.

"I'm Isabel…" she moved closer to the girl, studying her admiringly. "You have flowers…those are pretty…"

The little girl smiled shyly, clutching the basket of beautiful long-stemmed roses in her arms.

"Let us pay you for reading our fortunes…" Olivia leaned over and reached into her beach bag on the floor.

"No, no…the readings were free…my pleasure…" the woman claimed, smiling.

"Well, then…let us buy some roses from you, then…at least let us do that…" Olivia now had her change purse out, rifling through for some Euros.

"OK…Milla?"

"We'll take a half a dozen…six…" Olivia declared.

"Ten Euros…"

The little girl collected the roses and handed them to Isabel. "For you…"

"Thank you…" Isabel's face turned three shades of red, their little girl quite taken by this beautiful girl in front of her.

"Thank you so much…" Olivia smiled.

"OK…we will leave you…you are leaving in a couple of days?"

"Yes…how—? Of course," Alex smiled realizing what she was about to say.

"Have a very nice trip back…καλό ταξίδι…"

With that, the woman turned and left, her daughter following, but not before giving Isabel one last smile.

"Wow…" Isabel watched after them as they left and headed to the next restaurant on the beach.

"You think she's pretty?" Olivia offered.

Isabel turned back to her mothers now, "Yes…don't you? She was beautiful…"

Alex reached for her daughter and Isabel walked in to her arms, her blonde mother putting her hands on her hips, "But not as beautiful as you, Iz…" Alex leaned in and kissed her warm cheek.

"Maybe you could kiss her…" Grace offered, taking a sip of her water from their dinner.

"Maybe…if we weren't leaving…" Isabel turned and appeared to be looking for the woman and girl, but the two were nowhere in sight. Isabel resigned to this fact and sat next to her sister, taking her own water glass in her hands, "You mean like you kissed Orien today?" Isabel smiled wickedly at her sister.

Grace's mouth dropped open, "Isabel! I told you not to tell… you promised you wouldn't…how can I trust you with my secrets if you don't keep your mouth shut?"

Grace's face had turned a bright shade of red, her sister's divulgence angering her greatly.

"When was this, Baby? Who is Orien?" Alex was suddenly on edge, wanting to know more.

"He's a boy from Ghana that Grace met today when we first got here."

"We didn't see anyone…" Olivia offered.

"It was by the beach bathrooms…in between those two buildings…" Isabel pointed to an area just off the beach, in between two restaurants.

"Izzie!" Grace bellowed, exasperated.

"How old is he Gracie?" Alex took a sip of her coffee.

"My age…fourteen…his English is really good…"

"He kissed _you_ or you kissed _him_?" Olivia inquired.

"Both…he saw me and Izzie—"

"Izzie and you…" Alex corrected.

"Izzie and _I_ …and he was talking to us. I saw a couple of rocks he was holding in his hand and I asked about them. He showed them to me and said he got them on the beach…then he…he kissed me…"

"And that's it? Is he here tonight?" Alex looked around at the other tables, the beach, the daylight fading quickly. Then, her mind jumped, "Where's Theo?" Alex stood now, looking all around.

"He's—" Olivia stood now, too. "Jesus, where is he?" Olivia set her chair aside now, panicked, "I'll go look for him…"

"OK, Liv…I'll wait here…"

OOO

 _Shit_ , Olivia thought as she stepped onto the sand and began walking around aimlessly, her eyes scanning the beach, the restaurants, the sand—her eyes analyzing loungers, patrons eating, drinking, and being merry.

Then, she saw him. He was on the other side of a tree. The brunette could only see the back half of his body and he appeared to be smiling. Moving closer, cautiously, folding her arms, she saw her son, his hands on Missy's waist, leaning in to her. Stepping around the circumference of the area and looking closer, she saw that the young girl's hands were on his chest. He leaned in now and gently kissed her, softly—an innocent kiss. The girl closed her eyes and Theo did, as well.

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand, smiling behind it. She gave them a moment before deciding to get their attention in some way. But, that never happened. Missy caught sight of Olivia and backed away, obviously embarrassed to be caught.

"What?" Theo looked at the honey-blonde girl in front of him.

Missy motioned her head to Olivia while looking at their mocha-haired boy and Theo turned to face his mother.

Olivia couldn't help but look amused, trying not to smile. "We're leaving, Theo…just wanted to let you know…"

"OK, Mom…thanks…"

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Missy asked, looking at Theo and then Olivia.

"I think so…Mom?"

"Yeah, Theo…we're coming back tomorrow…"

"OK…" he turned back to Missy and smiled. "See you tomorrow?" She nodded and Theo began walking along the sand towards his mother, but not before turning back and smiling. "See you tomorrow, Missy…"

"Bye, Theo…"

Olivia couldn't help but bump hips with her son as they made their way back to the restaurant. "You sly dog, you…"

"Mama… _stop_ …"

But the look on his face wasn't one of apprehension. It wasn't one of embarrassment, in any way. Olivia knew that her son knew he had the suaveness, the kavorka, the charm, and Olivia also knew that their son was discovering new girls, new loves, exploring new events in his life.

And Olivia was more than proud to witness it and be a part of it.

… … … … … …

"Ahhh!" Isabel screamed, pulling her arms in as she turned away from a bee that was now flying around her as the five lounged on the sofa around ten that evening. A dubbed version of the original Twilight movie was playing, English subtitles across the bottom of the screen. It was one of the few things on TV at this hour that, at least, had something the family could read to understand. But all were exhausted, anyway, a good night of sleep in their imminent future.

All the kids were spread out on the sectional that was very similar to their own at home. Theo was on the small section, sprawled out, all arms and legs, his eyes glued on the screen, watching the character Bella intently. Grace was huddled up next to Olivia and Isabel was now swatting at the bee, sitting up next to Alex.

"Get it out of here!" Isabel screamed.

Alex was up now, moving to the kitchen and coming back with a rolled up Vogue Magazine. "OK…I got it…Izzie…stay still…" Alex focused on the bee that had landed on the coffee table.

Olivia looked at Theo who was laughing wildly. "Get it, Mom!"

"Ohhh…not funny, Theo!" Isabel sat and huddled up against her sister who was against the brunette.

The bee now flew towards Isabel, almost attacking her with an insistent nature.

"Do you have perfume on, Iz?" Alex offered.

"Yes…" her voice quavered, "…I put some of Mama's on when we got back…it smells so good..."

"That's why he's after you, Baby…run! Go to the bedroom and your Mama will get him…" Alex shrieked and tossed the magazine to her wife before moving into the kitchen and beginning to jump up and down.

"Oh, my God, Alex…" Olivia stood, taking the magazine with her and rolling it up. The bee landed on the Yankee Candle in the center of the table. "OK…" She brought the magazine back and then slammed it into the bee, the insect falling lifeless to the wood of the table. "There…the princesses can all come out now…" Olivia giggled, setting the magazine back on the table. She then couldn't help but begin singing the song from _The Wizard of Oz_ , "Come out, come out…wherever you are…and meet the young lady…who killed the bee for you…"

Isabel entered once again, singing along, "It really was no miracle, what happened was just this…" she smiled. "Thanks, Mama…"

"No problem, Baby…Al? You OK?" Olivia chuckled.

"I'm fine, Liv…"

The group returned to sitting on the sofa.

"So, Theo…you're gonna hang out with Missy again tomorrow?" Olivia inquired.

"Yeah…since we're leaving in a couple days…"

"Are you gonna get her email address and correspond with her?" Alex questioned, smiling at her wife.

"I want to…"

"What about Avery?" Alex asked.

"I'm still seeing her…but I'm on vacation, Mom…" he tried, smirking. "I'm not tied-down…I'm not married, yet…" He smiled.

"So marriage means being tied down, Theo?" Alex questioned.

"No…I just mean…I want to get to know a lot of girls, that's all…"

"Your Mom's teasing you, Babe…" Olivia smiled at their son.

"I know…did you know Missy's half black?"

"Oh?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah…her mother is from Australia, originally, and her father is from Uganda…they met when they went to university together…"

"Mmmm…sounds like a romantic story, my boy," Olivia smiled at their son.

"She's got a great… _ass_ …don't you think?"

"Theo!" Alex spouted.

"Well…what do you want me to say?"

"Backside…butt…rear end… buttocks…posterior…hiney…but your mother likes derrière…" Olivia smiled. "Probably because it's French…those are the acceptable words, right Al?"

"There's always donkey butt…" Alex smirked at her wife. "I brought that CD, by the way…the one I made you after our honeymoon trip to Greece?"

"The donkey songs?" Olivia began laughing, once again.

Alex nodded. "Should I get it?"

"Dance party all up in here…" Olivia grinned broadly. "Get it, Babe…let's dance…"

Alex got up and went back into the bedroom and then returned with a silver CD in a clear case in her hands. "Kids…get ready to witness something spectacular…your mother and I dancing to a few of our faves from the nineties…"

"Uggghhhh…" Theo groaned, "…the nineties?"

"That's right, Theo…prepare to be schooled." Alex put the CD into the player and then turned the volume up, _Whoomp! There it Is_! now playing loudly on the speakers.

Olivia was up, not able to help herself or keep her body from moving to the beat. Isabel and Grace joined her, all shaking their hips to the beat, smiling and laughing and enjoying themselves. Alex joined in the huddle, arms in the air dancing.

"Theo?" Olivia held her hand out.

Theo waved them off.

"Come on, party-pooper!" Alex intervened.

That did it. Theo now sprung up and moved to the ladies in the family. Then, as if by magic he began busting out moves that Olivia had never seen him do—the running man, the Roger Rabbit, the sprinkler, the bent arm hang—all dances that she had done many times in the past, especially when he was younger. Then, he threw himself to the ground and began to do the caterpillar.

"Oooooh…go Theo! Olivia beamed. "Get down and funky!"

The five some dance, laughed, and had fun as they breathlessly danced with each other, enjoying their time, the closeness they had, without a care in the world.

… … … … … …

Two days later, they headed back to Athens, staying there a night, and then flew out the following day. Their vacation was a wonderful experience, love and emotion had by all. Spending time and sharing the love that could only happen in their family—the unity that was the Benson-Cabot family.

… … … … … …

 **A/N: I hope you liked it.**

 **I want all of you faithful readers and reviewers to understand how close this story is to me. Sometimes, I don't even know where it's headed…it just happens. I create a basic outline with each chapter and then let it take off. Sometimes, the story is as much of a surprise with its twists and turns to you, as it is to me, letting what feels right to come through in the characters, in the story line, and in the dialogue.**

 **As always, thank you to those of you who constantly review and keep in touch by letting me know how you like it. It means so much to me as we journey on this path together.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	34. Always There

_As always, I would love to hear from you!_

 _Patricia_

 _Chapter Thirty-Four:_

 _Always There_

"Your driving test is next weekend. Do you feel ready, Theo?" Alex questioned as she took a sip of water from her water bottle, the blonde sitting next to him in the front passenger seat. They were rolling down Park Avenue and traffic wasn't bad, at present, especially for a Saturday morning.

"Yeah...pretty ready, Mom..." His eyes remained transfixed on the road in front of him, hands at ten and two.

The twins had been at separate locations for the night—Isabel at a sleepover with some friends from the musical _Into the Woods_ that she had been practicing for, and Grace at a sleepover with some friends from soccer and orchestra. They weren't expected home until around three or four that afternoon.

"Turn left at the next light…there's construction from 78th to 80th…turn on 77th, instead…it'll be easier to get to Lexington…" Olivia spouted from the back seat.

Alex lowered her sun visor and looked at her wife in the mirror. The brunette had her hair down and wavy on this Saturday morning, gold aviators on, chomping on a piece of chewing gum nervously as she looked out of the rear, passenger window. Her wife would never get over the fact that their son was now behind a vehicle.

"Olivia…let him drive. He has to learn about traffic and construction and being at a stand-still and all of that, especially living here…let him learn, Babe…"

Alex heard her wife sigh heavily in the back seat and watched as her head fell back on the headrest. Olivia took a sip from her water bottle, too, head still leaning back. Something wasn't right with her wife but she would be sure to talk to her about it when they got home.

It was the weekend before their son was to finally take his driving test with the _New York Department of Public Safety_ and both she and Olivia had been on high alert every time he practiced, high tension filling the space every time they took on the roads with their first born.

Alex had stayed true to her promise the entire year—Olivia, as well—and they had taught him maneuvers in parking lots, how to coast on country roads, and even let him learn tricks and tips for getting around the crowded streets of Manhattan, and their son was finally at a point that he was no longer apprehensive about the huge responsibility that was driving such a powerful vehicle.

"We're gonna be sitting for an hour on Park, just to get to 80th. I'm telling you…turn left on 77th…" the brunette tried, clasping her forehead with her thumb and forefinger, obviously attempting to rub the tension from her head.

"Liv…" Alex tried again, turning now to face her wife in the back, "…you OK?"

That gleaming smile now and Alex melted.

"Yeah, Al…I'm just tired. Long week."

And it had been a long week. The brunette had worked the past five days in a row, up late hours, on a case that had them both reeling. It was a thirty-eight year-old woman who had escaped her abusive husband of fifteen years, but the daughter had not gotten away so easily. The little girl, raped and beaten along with her mother, had been caught in the crossfire of their arguing and had perished in the midst of her parents' arguing and her father's abuse.

But it was over. The woman was currently living safely at _Haven House_ , getting daily therapy and attempting to get her life back together, while the husband had been arraigned and was awaiting trial, currently in lock-up at Rikers, the trial to be held in one week.

Now, it was Alex's turn to put his raping, murderous ass away.

The blonde knew that Olivia was worn out, had become more than disheartened with this particular case, especially since the little girl that had gone so suddenly and violently was the age of their own daughters. It had hit her hard. And it had hit Alex hard, as well.

"Theo, take 77th. OK, Babe? Your Mama's right…"

Theo turned left onto 77th Street, obeying his mothers' orders, and they cruised down the street and then turned right on Madison Avenue before they turned right on 80th, Alex watching through and in between the buildings at 78thth, two streets over, her wife completely accurate in her prediction of the back up on that street, the cars lined up and not moving.

"See, Babe?" Olivia declared softly.

Alex turned around again and saw her wife smiling broadly, "Yes, Liv…I see…my detective knows the roads in this city…" She smiled back, studying her wife again. Olivia looked tired. No, more than tired—exhausted. With her age and weariness, the job had been getting to her, and the blonde could tell just by her face, even though that million dollar smile was flashing.

They made their way down 80th and then turned onto Lexington, where their townhouse was. They passed their house on the corner, Alex noting that Jonathan was already in front of their abode, sitting in his navy, seventies model Jeep Wagoneer with the wood paneling, the blonde and Theo waving to her brother, before they continued on and Theo pulled into the driveway.

Alex pressed the garage door opener, the door lifting slowly. "Uncle Johnny's taking you to dinner this evening, right? Then, you guys are going to see the new Matt Damon movie after your lesson, right?"

"Yeah…" Theo put the car in park, turned the engine off, and unbuckled his seat belt, "…the one where he's a cyborg in the year 2086…it's supposed to be really cool…"

The ladies unbuckled their own seat belts and all exited the car, Alex pressing the button again to close the door.

"I'll go open the front door…" Theo offered, already closing the door and moving through to the door of the house, leaving it open for his mothers. He seemed like he was ready for this driving lesson to be over with and spend time with his uncle in a more masculine-dominated environment.

Alex couldn't blame him, though. The mood in the car had been less than upbeat that morning.

Once inside, they heard Jonathan's booming voice, "How'd the driving lesson go? You ready for the Indy 500, yet?" he questioned as he followed Theo into the kitchen where the ladies had now set their purses on the island.

Alex watched as her wife went to the glass cabinet, reached up, and took the bottle of Advil from the top shelf and then began unscrewing it.

"It was OK…" Theo offered. "Can we have our guitar lesson now? I've been practicing _Lela_ by Eric Clapton all week…"

Alex smiled, having been listening to their son for the past week do just that. "He has been getting really good, Johnny…he's amazing…" Alex moved up to her son and ruffled his hair, smiling adoringly at him.

"That's good, buddy…yeah, I'm ready…go on in and start tuning. I'll be there in a second…"

Theo turned and walked down the hallway to the front sitting room, where they always had their lesson.

"What's up, ladies?" Jonathan took a seat on one of the counter stools.

Alex looked at her wife, who was now guzzling the remainder of her water, washing the pills down. "I don't know…Liv…what _is_ up?"

Jonathan looked between Alex and Olivia, "Uh-oh…something's not right…"

Olivia looked at Jonathan, her eyes penetrating his. But she only retorted with, "Go have your lesson, Jonathan…"

"Ooooh, _slam_ …I was just asking…but…I can tell my inquiries are not welcome…see you two later…in the words of Tim Gunn…make it work, ladies…"

With that, he left the room, down the hallway to his nephew.

Alex watched Olivia who was now moving to the freezer and opening the door, taking out a package of salmon and a bag of frozen Brussels sprouts.

The brunette put them on the counter. "You know…I can feel your eyes on me, Al…"

"Then talk to me, Olivia…tell me what's going on…"

Then, the façade was quickly broken, like a sledgehammer to an icicle, and Alex watched as her wife hobbled toward her, her expression grim.

"Liv?" Alex looked down at her legs and then back up and into her face. "Your knee?"

Olivia only nodded, her eyes beginning to tear. "Yeah, Al…it's been hurting me… _bad_ …when I went to arrest that son-of-a-bitch on Tuesday, I twisted my knee and felt it pop…since then, it's been pretty bad every day…sitting in the car for an hour, bent…I could really feel the pain…"

Alex was at her wife's side immediately, kneeling and placing a gentle, cupped hand on it, "Olivia…same spot?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm gonna ice it…I think I need something stronger for the pain, though, until I can get to the doctor on Monday."

Alex nodded, knowing what she was saying, "We have that hydrocodone my chiropractor gave me that I never used for my back…"

"If this Advil doesn't get it…I might have to…" Olivia's lower lip trembled with emotion and physical pain.

"OK, Babe…wait a couple of hours…ice it…and then we'll see."

OOO

Olivia woke up, on the sofa, after taking a nap that she hadn't realized she had taken. She opened her eyes, jolting to an upright position, and remembered the salmon and the Brussels sprouts she had simply taken out and left on the counter, imagining a pool of water and soggy vegetables inside, as the ice pack fell to the side of her knee and onto the sofa.

"Hey, hey…I got it, Babe…don't worry…" Alex was there, next to her, lowering herself gently onto the space next to her on the sofa edge. "Salmon is prepped with lemon and herbs and the Brussels sprouts are marinating in the fridge. Don't worry…"

Olivia sat back and smiled at her wife, "How did I know you'd have my back?" Olivia reached her a hand out and took her wife's.

"Because I always do…" Alex tilted her head, still smiling. "Don't ever doubt it, Liv…"

The guitar music coming from the front room was beautiful—a duet by two guitarists that she thought, in her sleep, had only been a dream.

"God, that's amazing…that music, Al…isn't it?"

Alex smiled, "It is…my brother has really come through and taught our son the guitar…"

Olivia felt her expression become concerned, "Does it bother you?"

Alex looked confused for a moment and then her expression turned to realization, "That he doesn't play the piano as much?"

Olivia nodded, caressing her wife's fingertips in her own.

"A little…he still plays piano, but the guitar seems to be his passion right now…"

"Our little virtuoso…thanks to the Cabots…" Olivia smiled.

"Your knee?"

Olivia shook her head, "Not much better…"

"Well…I think you should take a bath or shower, take a pill or two and just relax. Grace and Izzie should be back in a couple of hours…I don't want you to worry about anything, Liv…OK?"

Olivia nodded, feeling the emotion rising up in her at her wife's kindness, her comfort, her dedication to taking care of her. "OK, Al…thank you…"

Alex leaned in now and gently pressed her lips to the brunette's, Olivia smelling her essence—her perfume and moisturizer and the smell that was uniquely her wife's.

Olivia's eyes still closed, Alex pulled away.

"OK, Babe…I think I'll take a shower and then take some…"

"Go on up, Babe…consider the fort held down," she smiled.

"As it always is…" Olivia placed her feet on the floor, Alex taking the ice pack, and stood, Alex following suit.

"I love you, Olivia…let me take care of you…"

Olivia leaned forward again and slithered her arms around her wife, taking her in a kiss, once again.

"Well, I see the Benson-Cabots have made nice-nice…" Jonathan's voice claimed from close by.

Both turned to smile at the burly man.

"Yes, Johnny…all is good…" Alex turned to her wife, "…go on up, Babe…"

Dutifully, Olivia moved to the hallway and walked to the end of the staircase before making her way upstairs.

* * *

Olivia smiled and stretched, eyes still closed from her nap on the bed. She had taken her shower and a couple of narcotic pain relievers and now felt really good. _Too_ good, actually. A warm fuzziness coursed throughout her being and she scooted back, pulling herself to a sitting position, looking around the bedroom on this Saturday evening, the orange-hued August sunset streaming in through the windows. She smelled the fish baking in the oven, the flavorful vegetables crisping, as well.

Listening carefully now, she heard Isabel singing in her room, right next door, _I Dreamed a Dream_ from Les Miserables, her beautifully trained voice hitting every note acapella-style. Those private singing lessons had been well worth the bucks. Further away, the tune of, what sounded like Sublime's _What I Got_ was playing, no singing coming from that room.

Olivia stretched once more and moved her feet to the floor, in only a black camisole and black, flannel pajama bottoms, and yawned widely, squeaking and letting out a contented moan at the end, realizing that she was in no pain whatsoever.

"Mama?" Grace was in the doorway, her right hand on the frame.

Olivia smiled, "Hey, Gracie…" Olivia reached out her hand, "…did you have fun last night?"

Grace smiled and moved toward her mother, sitting next to her on the bed and leaning her head on her shoulder, "Yeah…"

"You tired, Baby?"

Grace nodded and wrapped her arm around her mother's middle.

"Well…" Olivia kissed her forehead, "…you can sleep in tomorrow…tonight is movie night…"

Grace looked up at her now with those beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "I love you, Mama…"

Olivia felt her eyes water immediately, "I love you, too, Gracie…" She smiled, "I hear you listening to some of that nineties music your Mom and I liked…good stuff, isn't it?"

Grace nodded, snuggling into her mother's bosom. Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around their daughter.

"But the tigers come at night…" Isabel was standing in the doorway now, right arm up dramatically, "…with their voices soft…as thunder…as they tear your world apart…" her voice went low and she smiled.

Olivia reached her left arm out and Isabel walked towards them, sitting on her mother's left side and wrapping her own arm around the brunette. Olivia kissed her other daughter's forehead, "My girls…my beautiful, talented young women…"

"Dinner's ready…" Alex's voice offered from the doorway. She stood, leaning against the door jamb, folding her arms and smiling. "Feeling better, Liv?"

Olivia widened her eyes as if to try and become more aware, more awake, and then took a deep breath, smiling, "Yeah… _really_ good…" Her mind was slightly fuzzy, her stomach growling fiercely and, in the quietude of the room, it let out a fierce rumble.

Her girls pulled away slightly, looking at her and smiling.

"Hungry?" Alex smiled.

"What gave it away? Siegfried and Roy's tiger must be in here…"

The four some giggled and Alex walked up to them, standing in front of her wife. Olivia removed her arms from her daughters and held both hands out, which the blonde took into her own, pulling Alex even closer, knees pressed to knees.

"Girls…go on down, get the waters on the table. Everything else is ready…" Alex offered, blue eyes penetrating brown.

The girls stood and left the room and Olivia took the opportunity to place her hands on Alex's backside, clenching firmly, watching the girls and making sure they were out of sight before continuing.

"Feeling good?" Alex smiled, taking her fingernails to Olivia's crown and stroking backward.

Olivia closed her eyes and moaned, "Absolutely…" She puckered in the air, "Kiss…" Olivia felt Alex's body shaking now and the brunette opened her eyes. "Kiss?"

"Remember when you got hit with that metal pipe before our wedding?"

"No…I don't recall that experience…" Olivia smirked.

"Of course you don't…remember how…flirtatious and amorous you were on painkillers, even though you looked like—"

"The Elephant Man? Yes, I remember…"

Alex leaned over now and pressed those soft, plush lips to hers, Olivia opening her mouth, eager to let her wife inside. Olivia's hands now went to her wife's face, cupping her jaw gently as she let her tongue glide inside of her warmth.

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned. "Never the Elephant Man…maybe the Elephant Woman…but never a man…" Alex kissed her again, softly, gently, showing her love and commitment.

"God, Al…our anniversary is next weekend…seventeen years together as wives…"

"I know, Liv…I can't believe you've put up with me for so long…"

Olivia moved her hands to Alex's ass again, "If it wasn't for this…I might have jetted…" Olivia giggled.

"Jetted?"

"Left, darted, gotten the hell out of Dodge, gotten the flock out of here…" Olivia smiled.

"You're too addicted…" Alex kissed her softly, yet quickly, once again, "…and so am I…"

Olivia moaned, smiling, "Addicted forever, Babe…"

Alex pulled away and held her hands out, helping her wife up, "Eat?"

Olivia nodded, "Absolutely…let's go…"

* * *

AAA

A week later, Saturday evening had come and gone. Theo had taken his driving test the day before and they had already had their celebratory dinner on that evening. Now, Sunday, the elder Cabots had driven into town that Friday to not only join in on the celebration, but also to take their grandkids out while Olivia and Alex celebrated seventeen years together.

Olivia had gone to the doctor the previous Monday and had gotten X-rays and ultrasounds of her knee and the prognosis was definite—surgery would have to happen soon, possibly that following summer.

But her brunette wife was scared. Plain and simple. Knowing that they were going to cut into her flesh and replace her meniscus with a plastic one, then requiring weeks, if not months, of physical therapy and healing, was the hardest part for the brunette to accept. It made her feel old. It made her feel weak—like her body had begun failing her. But Alex tied to reassure her that with a new knee comes new experiences—a chance to get through it and then continue on with her brand new body part without the pain and suffering that she had been enduring for the past few years.

The kids were out with Bill and Cathy Cabot and the ladies were just finishing getting ready to go out to dinner. Olivia emerged from the closet, holding a black pencil skirt and magenta angora sweater in the air, still in her black lace bra and panty set. She was studying the ensemble as she held it up, almost confused.

Alex was already dressed in a low-cut, long-sleeved, gray, black, and white snakeskin print wrap jumpsuit, her black heels on, hair in a low, neat chignon, glasses off and contacts in for the evening. A long, gold necklace with an onyx pendant hung in between the parting of her lapels.

"What is it, Babe?" Alex moved closer, placing her second diamond stud earring in her ear.

"This looks small…is this _mine_?" Olivia laid the items on the bed and put her hands on her hips, still analyzing the ensemble.

"Yes, Liv…they're yours. That's the skirt you got at Nordstrom and the sweater you got at Barney's. Why? You think they won't fit?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't know. It doesn't look like my size anymore…like it shrunk, or it's your size, Al…"

Alex giggled, "God, you're cute…" Alex moved up to her and slithered her arms around her, reaching upward and clenching her shoulder blades, feeling the silky skin beneath her fingertips. "Only one way to find out…"

"If it doesn't fit…I might just roll into a ball on the bed and cry all evening…"

"Oh, Babe…please…it'll fit and the sweater, if I recall correctly, is supposed to adhere to your skin…and if the skirt's a little tight and hugs your backside…all the better for my viewing pleasure…"

Olivia smiled now, wrapping her own arms around the blonde, "You always know what to say, Al…thank you…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently.

"We're alone…" Alex grinned.

"We are…"

"You're hardly dressed…"

"That is an accurate statement…" Olivia smiled, "…and _you_ look absolutely gorgeous, my Baby…I _almost_ don't want to mess you up…"

"Almost?" Alex giggled. "Lipstick is easy to reapply…" she smirked. "Well, then…how about _I_ do the _messing_ and mess _you_ up? We don't have a reservation until eight and it's only six forty-five right now…"

"Mmmm…mess away, Babe…mess away…"

"Sit…" Alex ordered her wife. "Besides…we might not have the chance when we get back…with the kids here and my parents down the hall…this is your chance to be loud, Babe…like I know you like to be…"

Olivia obliged and sat at the foot of the bed, smiling seductively. "I'm all yours…"

Alex knelt in front of her wife and placed her hands on her soft knees, letting the pads of her fingers dance along the silkiness before leaning forward and kissing her right, then her left knees. She reached forward and hooked her forefingers into the brunette's lacy panties and tugged, Olivia lifting her hips to allow the blonde to remove them.

"Oh, I know that…" Alex brought the panties down, past her knees and tossed them aside carelessly before moving in. "Scooch…"

Olivia moved her core closer to the edge now and placed her hands on the bed behind her, arms straight, her eyes never leaving her wife. She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "My God, Counselor…what you do to me…"

Alex placed gentle fingers on the brunette's lower lips, stroking softly, her wife already wet with arousal, her digits gliding easily over the soft, tender skin. Alex leaned in and gently kissed her wife's wetness, Olivia gasping with anticipation.

"Oh, Alex…" she whispered.

Alex didn't reply; she only moved in now, pressing her mouth to her wife's core, beginning her movements that would soon have her wife writhing and screaming in pleasure above her. Watching Olivia come undone above her was the most beautiful thing the attorney had even seen, even still, and she wanted her wife to experience the pleasure that the brunette had brought her time and time again.

Within moments, Alex's hair was released from her chignon, lipstick smeared, and her wife completely satiated, moaning as she now leaned back, her body weak from her release.

Alex giggled, "Thank God we're alone, huh?" Alex, still on her knees, stroked her wife's upper thighs and kissed her knees again before kneeling erect. "You still have the lungs, Babe…"

Olivia laughed lightly, still breathless. "My love…" she said softly.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, Alex and Olivia sharing a delicious dinner at a five-star Michelin restaurant on the Upper West Side before returning home to their family—the Benson-Cabots eager to find out how their luxurious evening together was—only Alex and Olivia knowing the undying passion that they still shared.


	35. Crazy Little Thing Called Life

_**A/N at the end!**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **Theo : Still 16**_

 _ **Twins : 15**_

 _Chapter Thirty-Five:_

 _Crazy Little Thing Called Life_

 _October_

The past few months had been wonderful. Work for Olivia had taken a more relaxed vibe, especially since Cragen understood the problems the brunette was having with her knee, he himself, having problems in that region, as well. It wasn't modified desk duty as much as, let the younger detectives do the dirty work for her, allowing her to enforce interrogations and interviews, talk with victims of crimes that came in to the precinct, and complete stacks and stacks of paperwork for her fellow detectives.

Although she had been working more hours and days at the 1-6, Olivia had gone back to her old routine, from when the children were younger, of working three days at the precinct and two at Haven House, able to use her expertise in both places, once again.

It had been two months since her diagnosis that surgery was imminent and Olivia had been trying to muddle through each day without pain, trying to stay off of it as much as she could, avoiding taking pain killers that messed with her mind and her digestive system, and so she opted for a cortisone shot that she received from their family doctor every three weeks, Doctor MacDowell—also Alex and the kids' physician—and those shots seemed to be holding her over, at least for the time being.

The doctor informed her that when the shots were no longer working, surgery would be undeniably necessary.

Olivia was finally coming to terms with that.

She had never had surgery before—had only seen countless others enter and recover from it—but had never had a major operation, herself. However, she knew that her wife, her kids, her family and friends would all be there to support her, and that made the prospect of the upcoming event easier to endure.

It was the evening of another famous Benson-Cabot Halloween costume party—this time a musician-based theme—and she and Alex were going as a pseudo-similar R&B group from the nineties known as Destiny's Child, along with Casey joining in the singing group, all wearing the exact same outfits and prepared to perform a lip-syncing act later on that evening.

Jonathan was now a partner at a private family practice with Diana Lowenstein, the Cabot siblings' friend from childhood, and her brother-in-law had never been happier. Working this evening at the ER, having helped out for so many years already, whenever they needed it, he was expected to come to the party later and join the festivities.

Olivia secured her lavender headband on her head and smoothed out her parted-in-the-middle locks, looking at herself in the mirror, giggling as she smiled and shook her head.

 _God, I look ridiculous_ , she mused. _Absolutely ridiculous._

She donned a lavender tank top with rhinestones adorning it on the front that said _DIVA_ , and matching pleather pants that were so tight, the brunette had to have Alex help her zip them. Now she was in them and movement was almost impossible. Over it all, she wore a satin, light purple blazer, lavender pumps to match, and was now ready for her big reveal. Her cumbersome knee brace was the eye sore of the ensemble, but was necessary for stability while she and the rest of the group performed, so as not to harm it further.

"Is the third member of _Fate's Offspring_ ready for the performance?" Alex's voice oozed from the doorway.

Olivia began giggling, turning into a cackle as she threw her head back and gripped the bureau top. " _Fate's Offspring_ …oh, my God, Alex… _whose_ idea was this?"

" _Yours_ , Babe…remember? A month ago, my brilliant wife came up with the idea after you decided to listen to _Bootylicious, Bills, Bills, Bills,_ and _Say My Name_ on that one drive to visit my parents at the beach house for the weekend?"

"Oh, yeah…me and my brilliant ideas…I…" Olivia took a deep breath, sticking her thumbs into the minimal space in between her waistband and her belly, "…can't breathe very well…"

"But…you _look_ amazing, Liv…"

"Hey, girlies!" Casey's voice rasped from the doorway.

Both turned to see the red head in the exact same outfit. Olivia couldn't help but begin laughing all over again.

"What?" Casey appeared hurt.

"Not you, Case…it's just…I'm too old to be dressing like this…"

"Liv…" Casey entered the room now and sat at the foot of the bed, "…all in the mind…you look so _f-ing_ hot, as usual…your beauty never fades, Liv…"

Olivia made an _awww_ face, cocking her head to the side and walking up to their friend, placing her hands on Casey's cheeks, "No wonder you're our best friend…" Olivia smiled, "…keep the compliments coming, Babe…" Olivia kissed her sister-in-law's forehead.

"I tell her all the time…" Alex moved to the mirror and smoothed out her ponytail, a lavender headband also on the blonde, "…but my baby still has hang-ups about getting older…"

"And neither does yours…" Casey winked at her blonde sister-in-law.

"Well, are we ready for our performance?" Alex smirked. "We got our number down?"

"If everyone else does…" Casey offered.

"Let's go, then…" Olivia declared, moving to the mirror one final time. " _Independent Woman_ awaits the eager crowd…" she laughed.

Olivia turned now and smirked at her wife. Alex looked incredible. The pleather pants on her looked amazing on her still-lithe body, and Olivia's eyes gravitated to her hips, her backside in them.

"Yes let's go, then…"

* * *

The townhouse was decked out in Halloween decorations, fake and real pumpkins alight, all glowing, orange lights strung here and there, black lights, wispy, stringy fake cobwebs hung everywhere, and a plethora of food and candy on the island and kitchen table—hors d'oeuvres of mushroom and spinach mini quiches, ingredients to make chicken gyros, pita and dips, and desserts of cookies and small bar-types things that others had brought.

Landon had come as Liberace and Charles as Sir Elton John, both looking adorable in their glamorous, flamboyant attire as they sat on the small part of the sectional. Fin and Melinda came as Peaches & Herb, Melinda with a braided, banged wig with beads adorning it, and Fin in a seventies model leisure suit, huge afro and gold chains to accompany it. They looked amazingly accurate—almost scarily so.

There were quite a few others there, as well. Theo and his girlfriend, Avery, and her mother and father. The twins and a few of their friends and parents over, and a few more friends they had met through Isabel's ballet and choir classes, Grace's orchestra class, and Theo's soccer team. Katie and Kimberly and JJ. All in all, it was a huge gathering—much bigger than it had ever been in all the years they had thrown his particular event.

As they descended the stairs, Alex briefly peered into the front sitting room and saw their son on the sofa with his girlfriend, legs and arms intertwined as they sat talking and smiling at each other. Even though innocent, seeing their son in such an intimate setting made her uncomfortable. Their little boy was no longer a little boy and seeing him like this—so mature—panged her heart, longing for when he was little, once again.

The three ladies entered the living area to receive huge hoots and whistles and cheers.

Olivia smiled at her wife, "Jeez, Al…I need a glass of wine…want one?" Olivia began moving to the island of the kitchen where the wine bottles were chilling alongside other bottles of beverages, as well as an ice container and cups.

"Yes, please…thank you, Babe…"

AAA

Alex moved into the living room and stood in front of Charles and Landon on the sectional. "Hey boys…having fun? We haven't seen you two in forever, how have you been?" Alex leaned over and kissed both on the cheek before taking her seat next to them.

Landon smiled at her with that smile that was so familiar, so warm, so friendly. From the moment that they had met these two special men, she felt as though they were her family—uncles that she had had all of her life. She briefly remembered the first time they had met and smiled to herself, the elevator ride almost like it had happened yesterday.

"Oh, Miss Alexandra…we always have fun when you and the lovely Miss O-livia invite is to one of your precious family gatherings. It's so good to see you…"

Alex smiled, "You, too, Landon. But you still didn't answer the question…how are you two _doing_?" Alex sat back as Olivia brought her a chilled cup of Chardonnay, "Thanks, Babe…"

Olivia leaned over the two men and kissed and hugged them briefly, Olivia taking Landon's cheek into her left hand, her eyes instantly filling with tears. "So glad you could come, boys," she said softly, smiling that sweet smile.

Alex noticed the shakiness in her wife's voice, the brunette becoming more than emotional. Charles and Landon were now in their early eighties and time was passing by. Both men looked aged, their faces displaying their lives, their feeble bodies showing the wear and tear that only time could bring. Yet, they still had that twinkle in their eyes, that charming, effervescent style still working for them.

"Nobody call Kevorkian yet, girls…we're still alive and kicking, Ms. Schiffer…" Landon smirked,those baby blues shining, "…well, Charles's knees and hips aren't good, hence the walker, and me…well, I'm hanging in there. No more cookies for us…" he winked. "My blood sugar and diabetes are too bad for all of those yummy sweets to be in the house…"

"Are you two gonna stay in your penthouse? You were talking about moving to an adult facility a couple of years ago," Alex offered, taking Olivia's right hand into her own and setting them on her lap as she sat next to her. She smiled briefly at the brunette and then looked back at the men.

"Actually, we have plans to move this summer…but it's gonna be hard, girls…giving up our beautiful space after fifteen years there…"

Olivia nodded, "Well, we're here to help in any way we can. We've got some great little movers now and we would love to help you when the time comes…"

"And we thank you, Miss O-livia…speaking of…where are those beautiful children of yours?" Landon looked around the room, eyeing all the people in search of their kids.

"We can only hope they're here somewhere," the brunette winked.

"Handsome, handsome son, Olivia…he definitely takes after his Mama…and those girls…looks like Alexandra has her own, personal, fiery pistols to deal with…must have taken the same piece of fabric and cut two more…just beautiful…" Charles offered.

"We think they're all pretty cute, too…" Olivia smiled.

"I'll bet you have to fend off the admirers with those three…"

"We do…but we've taught them that looks aren't everything, although society thinks they are…" Alex looked at Olivia, "…and we hope we've taught them more about life than outward appearances and material items…like the arts, culture, language…" Alex added.

" _Love_ …" Landon smiled, a glimmer in those green-blue eyes, "…love, ladies…you've taught them about love…well, with two classy women teaching them throughout the years, they're bound to have the class and culture that you ladies have…" Landon added.

"Thanks, Landon…" Olivia began giggling, "…remember when we met?"

"How could I forget? You two were just starting out…you were so fresh and pure in that elevator that one day and I said to myself, _who are these mesmerizingly gorgeous females that we just must become friends with_?"

"I do remember that elevator ride…I also remember when I was trying to become pregnant and you invited me up to your penthouse to make your famous cookie recipe…" She looked at Charles who was smiling innocently, "…I remember feeling so welcome, even after I blew up at you because of my paranoia about you two trying to get information out of me…" Alex smiled.

"Only because we love you, Miss Alex…that's why…we knew something was going on with you…Gosh…" Landon looked up at the ceiling, cradling his scotch on the rocks in his hand, "...has it really almost been fifteen years? Seems like yesterday, doesn't it? After that trouble getting pregnant and now two gorgeous replicas of The Alexandra Cabot, herself…diva extraordinaire…" He shook his head and smiled at the blonde. "In the words of Alex Shearer taken from the marvelous book _The Stolen_ …" Landon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, placing his bejeweled fingertips on his chest, "Time can do all sorts of things. It's almost like a magician. It can turn autumn into spring and babies into children, seeds into flowers and tadpoles into frogs, caterpillars into cocoons, and cocoons into butterflies. And life into death. There's nothing that time can't do. Except run backwards. That's its trouble really, it can only go one way."

Alex felt her lower lip tremble on its own accord, her nose running relentlessly at the beautiful quote. She nodded, "God…that's beautiful…" she whispered, letting a teardrop fall, "And you're right…it does…time flies…" She felt her own eyes continue to fill with tears now.

"Mom…" Theo's ever-deepening voice said from behind them.

"Yeah, Theo…" Alex wiped her eyes with her thumbs, careful not to ruin the excessive amount of eyeliner she had on for her costume, and sniffed, smiling at Olivia who had taken to rubbing her back, "Hey, my boy…say 'hi' to Landon and Charles, Baby…just for a second…"

Cordially, Theo moved his electric guitar to the back of his body and then shook hands with the older gentlemen. "It's good to see you again…" His charm exuded his being.

"Well, if it isn't Buster Poindexter!" Landon cooed.

Theo smiled, wearing a black suit and a skinny black tie, white shirt beneath. He also wore dark sunglasses and had gotten a haircut just the other day just for this costume—sides short and top long, able to form it into the perfect pompadour, as he sported this evening. After using an entire two cans of hairspray—one from the ladies and one of his own—the look achieved was absolute perfection.

The electric guitar he wore on a strap had been borrowed from a friend at school, who was in a band. All in all his look had been planned and carried out to the tee and he looked handsome and hip, as he always did.

"Actually, Sir…it's Bruno Mars, but you're close…" Theo smiled and then took a small step backward, smirking at his mothers, "You know… _Uptown Funk? Locked Out of Heaven? The Lazy Song_?" Theo tried.

Landon and Charles shook their heads, their faces quizzical.

Theo smiled again and laughed lightly, "It's OK…Mom?"

"What is it, Babe?" Olivia couldn't help but begin to straighten the hem of their son's black suit jacket, picking off a piece of lint casually, fixing the pocket.

"I'm gonna show Avery something on my PC upstairs…"

"Theo…what are you gonna show her?" Olivia inquired.

"I downloaded the new Arcade Fire album on my PC and we're gonna listen to a couple songs…"

"Can't you play it on your iPad…down here?" Alex tried.

Theo cocked his head, "The speakers are way better upstairs, Mom…come on...we'll stay at my desk in the hallway…" He came around the back of the sofa and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders, beginning to knead them gently and leaned into her ear. "I'll bring out the other chair…bedroom door open, as always…" Theo leaned in and kissed his blonde mother's cheek.

It was a rule that Theo would not entertain girls up in his room a) with the door closed or b) if no one was on the second floor, and c) especially not if no one was home. Since Isabel and Grace were currently on the first floor, the third floor bedroom was a _no-no_ for Theo. This rule had been established when Theo began inviting girls over to study and hang out.

Olivia was smiling next to her. The blonde could see her from her peripheral and when she looked, she saw it to be true. _Alex_ was the one that was more uptight than her detective wife, which was surprising, as Alex thought it _should_ be the other way around. With her wife having worked in law enforcement and being a detective with the NYPD Special Victim's Unit for so long, Alex would have thought it would be Olivia that was more hyperaware of their son, his choices, and the company he kept.

But Alex knew that Olivia trusted Theo with all of her heart, all of her soul. They were so close-knit, and had been for so long, that they spoke about almost everything, that there wasn't a situation that her brunette wife didn't feel comfortable with—especially of a sexual nature—when it came to their boy. The trust had always been there. Olivia trusted his decisions, his intelligence, and his intentions in so many aspects of his life.

And so did Alex.

However, it was the _girls_ that the blonde wasn't so sure about.

As it happened, Theo hadn't had the best luck with the ladies that he had dated over the past couple of years—and Alex used term _ladies_ quite loosely. The girls that liked him seemed to be too mature for him, too advanced sexually, too aggressive, too out to get pics and photos for Instagram, their minds and hearts only consumed with street cred, their reputations preceding them. That was the last thing she wanted to see with their son—some girl throwing herself at Theo in a way that was uncomfortable for him. He had already had a few girlfriends over the past couple of years and Alex wasn't immune to the fact that he had been sexual with them—experienced the pleasures of the flesh, as they say. But the blonde also knew that having lived with four girls all of his life, he knew how to _read_ them, how to _treat_ them, and what made them respond in a positive way. He also knew what made them tick.

As Olivia had mentioned to him when he was just a little baby boy that one evening, they could have a future Carl Jung in their midst. Whether it was an innate response to the female life form and mind or what he had learned over the years, their son definitely knew how to treat the ladies.

Alex just didn't want their baby getting hurt.

Landon leaned in, "Charles has to use the facilities and I need to escort him so he doesn't fall…" Landon stood and helped Charles to a standing position, "…we will return shortly."

"Would you like me to help?" Alex began to scoot forward.

"Nonsense…" Landon waved her off quickly, "…we've got this down to an art form…you just stay here and enjoy…"

"OK…" Alex agreed, watching as they left before turning back to her son and looking at him almost studiously.

Olivia continued, "It's _fine_ , Theo…just…for your Mom's sake, don't stay up their too long…" Olivia placed her free hand on Alex's arm, letting her nails lightly caress the back of her wife's forearm, stroking softly, "…she might have an anxiety attack…" Olivia smiled and her body began shaking with laughter, "…more wine, Al?"

"Absolutely…" She handed her glass to her wife who had already begun standing.

"Thanks, Mom…should we record our visitation?" Theo chided. "I can use my iPhone to record us…"

"Ha, ha, ha…go, Theo before I change my mind and send Uncle Fin as a bodyguard…" Alex turned and looked behind their son to see Avery standing there in her Taylor Swift garb, long, blonde, curly wig over her normally beautiful brunette locks, leaning against the wall, waiting.

Alex smiled, wiggled her fingers, and winked at their son's girlfriend, and then watched as Theo took her hand and they left the room. Alex relaxed against the back of the sofa, looking around at all of the guests. There was also a Sonny and Cher in attendance that evening, an Ike and Tina Turner, a Jimi Hendrix, a Janis Joplin, and an Elvis.

The kids at the party did what they could but most had chosen modern artists such as Selena Gomez, Meghan Trainor, and Ed Sheeran. Little JJ was Michael Jackson, the early _Thriller_ years and looked absolutely adorable in his black parachute pants, black leather jacket, white t-shirt and white glove, aviator sunglasses on point, as he and another boy played an apparent driving game on his phone, the way he was tilting the phone left and right.

Alex looked to her left at Olivia who was now walking toward her and handed her the wine, "Madame…"

"Thanks, Babe…" Alex took it and sipped, as Olivia sat back next to her.

"Uh…Mom…" Theo's voice said from behind them again. He came around and stood in front of them. "You might want to come upstairs."

Alex leaned forward and set her cup on the table, ready to stand, "What is it Theo?"

"Uh…it's Isabel…"

"Is she hurt?" Alex stood now, her face filled with panic.

"No, she's not hurt…she's…I think she might be drinking wine…"

" _What_?" Alex began moving now, walking toward the hallway.

"Hey, hey…Al...let's talk about what _might_ be happening, first." She grabbed Alex gently by the wrist as the two of them stood in front of their son. "Is she alone, Theo?"

"No…she and Alison are watching TV…a horror movie…on you and Mom's bed…but I thought I smelled… _wine_?" Theo looked nervous. "I'm not trying to tell on her…I just thought you should know…the smell was strong…like maybe they spilled it."

"OK, Baby…thanks, Theo…" Olivia turned to Alex and then looked back at their son. "Go on up, Theo, and your mom and I will see what's happening…"

OOO

"OK, Al…let's calm down…" Olivia rubbed her wife's upper arms gently, looking into those beautifully made up eyes. "We'll go up there and see what's hap—"

" _I'll_ go up…" Alex interrupted.

Olivia blinked a few times, somewhat shocked. "O-okay… _you_ can go up…is there any reason that you don't want me to go up with you?"

"You're too easy on them…" Alex said softly.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, clenching her jaw. She smiled lightly and nodded, letting the breath that she had been holding out slowly. "You think that, if she _is_ doing something she shouldn't, I'll be too easy on her…right?"

Alex nodded slowly before her eyes dipped to the brunette's mouth, as they always did when she was avoiding eye contact.

Olivia leaned in, smiling, not fazed by her wife's words. After all, she knew she _was_ the more lenient parent—had always known it. She couldn't help it. Even before they were married, the brunette admitted to days full of cookies, play-dough, and hugs. Even over sixteen years later, the roles had stayed true to the original plan and, when it came to their kids, the brunette was definitely the less stern one out of the two of them.

Olivia smiled, knowing her wife was worried about her comment, "How about…" Olivia took her hands, "…we _both_ go and I won't say a word…I just want to see the action, Babe…" Olivia kissed her wife gently, delicately before pulling away, smiling.

Alex returned the grin, "OK, Liv…let's go…"

They moved towards the staircase, peering in at the front sitting room first, TV on, a cluster of ten or so kids—including Grace and her friends—watching _Halloween_ , the original movie. Olivia smiled at them and then began ascending the stairs.

* * *

Olivia stepped up behind her wife as they approached the master bedroom door slowly, stealthily. The door was mostly open and the sounds of slashing were heard first, flickering bluish glare intermittently flashing throughout the room, then a shrieking scream from the TV. Then Olivia heard something else— _giggling_?

They crept closer and Olivia smiled at what she saw, putting her hand over her mouth as Alex turned to look at her briefly.

Their daughter was laying down on the bed on her left side, in her Madonna _Like a Virgin-era_ costume and her friend Alison—who played Florinda, opposite Isabel's Cinderella in _Into the Woods_ —was next to her on her back, in her own Debbie Gibson costume, her head on Alex's pillow. Isabel was hovering over her friend, her fingers delicately tugging at the bottom hem of her friend's shirt before she clutched her waist—a move both ladies had used an infinite number of times. Isabel leaned in now and smiled at Alison, her friend smiling back and clutching her jaw, before she gently pressed her mouth to hers. Within seconds, the kiss increased in passion and Olivia knew that Alex couldn't keep quiet from the way she turned and looked at the brunette once again, this time her mouth pulling into itself, her lips inward.

She turned again and Olivia's eyes immediately went to a bottle on the floor, her head motioning towards it. The bottle was turned over, and the smell of wine _was_ overwhelming, just as Theo had said it had been. Alex's eyes went to the bottle now, and that's when the blonde's cover could no longer be kept.

Alex cleared her throat and folded her arms, now moving into the room, just slightly beyond the doorway, now flipping the light switch on, the room lighting up in an almost obscene glow. The ladies never used this particular light—too glaring—and, instead, chose the lamps around the room to illuminate the bedroom. And now, Olivia realized why. The light that the overheads gave off was overwhelmingly unbearable, causing everyone's eyes to squint, their brows to furrow.

Alison sat up quickly, moving away from Isabel and upwards to a sitting position on the pillows. But Isabel just looked at Alison, smiling, and then at her mothers, almost too casually, and then looked up as though irritated, and narrowed her eyes against the glare. Alison covered her own eyes with her hand, and even Olivia had a hard time focusing.

"Isabel Catherine Benson-Cabot!" Alex moved to retrieve the bottle of wine from the floor at the foot of the bed, the liquid having already seeped into the wood grain of the hardwood floor, creating a dark stain. "What is _this_?" She held the bottle up.

"Really, Mom? It's _wine_ …you should know…you and Mama have it a couple times a week."

"You're _not_ allowed to have wine, Isabel…you're _fifteen_! It's illegal for you to drink it and also illegal for you to drink it, even under our supervision…"

"Well, you weren't _supervising_ me, so I guess it's OK…" she began giggling now, holding her belly and laughing as she leaned back against Olivia's pillow. "Your face is classic, Mom…" She looked at Alex again and then began cackling all over again, those post-braces near-perfect teeth grinning broadly. Once again, Alex saw herself in her daughter, the facetious side of her that the blonde knew all too well.

Alex looked at Olivia, "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"We agreed I wouldn't…" Olivia smiled meekly.

"Now would be a good time to step in, Babe…" Alex whispered, both of them creating quite a hilarious display of loud whispering.

Isabel now leaned back, having finished her laugh attack, and folded her hands behind her head, her eyes going in between her mothers as though amused. "Continue, you two…it's so cute to watch…and you might as well speak with normal voices…we've heard you all along…"

"Izzie…no alcohol until you're in college…you know that…" Olivia tried calmly.

But Alex was on fire and blurted, "You _cannot_ have alcohol, Isabel!" Alex moved to the side Isabel was on and slammed the bottle on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed and moving into her daughter and taking her face into both hands, inspecting her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

Isabel shook her head, a slow smile creeping along her face, "Unfortunately, the bottle spilled after I poured my second glass. Alison didn't even drink the first one…" Isabel looked over at her friend and then they all looked at the strawberry blonde girl's glass on Alex's bedside table—still full. "But _I_ did…and the second..." Isabel began laughing again.

Alex leaned over now and blew out the candle that was lit on Olivia's side.

"Aw, Mom…way to kill the mood…that was for ambiance…"

"Isabel! Let's go…now! To your room!" Alex stood now and pulled on her daughter's arm. "Up…now…Izzie…Alison, go downstairs. We will talk to your parents later…"

"Mom!" Isabel squealed. "Is this about the _kissing_?"

Alex stopped in the hallway, her cheeks red with anger, "Jesus Christ, Isabel! Dammit! It has _nothing_ to do with the kissing! _Shit_!"

Alex was absolutely fuming. The brunette could practically see steam coming out of her ears, being expelled in long, thin streams. Olivia walked up to her wife now, "Al…hey, come on…let's take a few minutes…Izzie…go in your room and we'll be in in a few minutes, OK?"

Isabel nodded and stepped inside her already illuminated room and moved to her bed, sitting on the edge, her eyes never leaving her mothers. Olivia watched as their daughter yawned before guiding her wife by her shoulders, back towards the master bedroom again.

"Hey, Al…" Olivia said softly.

"Alcohol, Olivia? Fifteen?" Alex shook her head and closed her eyes, folding her arms and lifting her face towards the ceiling, "There has to be a consequence…"

"I know…" Olivia said softly. "Didn't you try it when you were that age?"

Alex studied her wife, those cerulean eyes looking deeply into her own, "Of course I did, Olivia…but my parents knew about it…even asked me if I wanted a sip…" Alex smiled, "Remember, my mother is the one that always wanted to give the kids a finger's worth of bourbon when they were babies…" Alex now giggled.

"So…it's not so foreign, is it? I tasted vodka at about Izzie's age…and I _snuck_ it, too. I hated everything about it, too...the taste...the burning in my stomach…oh, and if my mother knew that I had gotten into her stash… _Jesus_ …she would have had my ass…" Olivia declared in all seriousness.

"Yeah...I know, babe...experimentation...we've all done it. But these are our babies...

Olivia rubbed her wife's back soothingly, "I know, Al...I know..."

* * *

Alex and Olivia sat, talking for a few moments about what would be an adequate punishment for their daughter, along with what to say to her to get it through her head that they were upset about the wine, not the nookie.

After discussing it for a few minutes, the ladies approached Isabel's room and Alex knocked lightly, the door now closed.

"Come in…" Isabel answered meekly.

Alex pushed the door open and they both moved forward looking at their daughter who was now crying, her blue eyes tearing up with emotion, perhaps realizing what exactly she had done wrong in this situation.

"We're not upset about the kissing, Isabel…we want you to know that _first_ …although you could have used your own bed…" Olivia offered, smiling at their daughter.

"Point taken," Isabel smirked.

"What we _are_ upset about is the wine, Izzie…that's definitely _not_ OK. Sneaking the bottle up here and then drinking…you should have asked one of us…we would have said _no_ , but still…maybe a sip…" Alex moved to the bed now and sat next to their daughter, "You're not ready, Baby…wait a few more years…you have so much to do, so much to experience…there's a reason the legal drinking age isn't until twenty-one…it's important to live your childhood and teen and college years having fun…living life…" Alex reached her left hand forward and brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear. "Do you understand?"

Isabel nodded and Olivia moved to stand in front of her, folding her arms, "So…Alison, huh?" The brunette smiled and Isabel looked up.

"Yeah…Alison…" Isabel's grin got broader. "She likes me, too…"

Olivia sat on the other side of their daughter, "What's not to like Iz…a beautiful, intelligent, funny, talented woman…"

"All qualities that I've gotten from my moms…" Isabel looked at Olivia and then Alex and then back at Olivia and took each of their hands into her lap. "Thank you for being such awesome role models for me…and showing me that I can find love with anyone…"

Olivia felt that lump in her throat again and tried to swallow, her trembling lower lip making it almost impossible. Instead, she whispered, "We love you, Izzie…" Olivia looked at Alex and an understanding passed between them.

"You've shown me what true love can be…how perfect it can be with another woman…"

"It can…" Alex whispered. "Your Mama and I are the lucky ones…and we have you…" Alex leaned her temple against her daughter's and Olivia joined in on the other side.

"Mom?" Isabel questioned.

"Yeah, Baby?" Alex answered.

"My stomach doesn't feel so good…"

"And that's your punishment, Baby…" Alex declared calmly. "And also replacing those two wooden planks in our bedroom with new ones…only about two-hundred dollars, Iz…no big deal…it's one-hundred percent, certified hickory from South Carolina…" Alex began giggling as she pulled away and looked at her daughter's face, her mouth open in shock.

Isabel resigned, "OK…deal…and I promise…next time I'll ask…about the wine, that is…not the making out…"

"And we'll still say no to the wine, Iz…" Alex countered. "But, you can always _try_ to ask…" Alex kissed her temple softly.

* * *

Once the Benson-Cabots finally rejoined the festivities, the rest of the party went off smoothly, the dance and lip-syncing numbers going well. _Fate's Offspring_ performed _Independent Woman_ , Peaches & Herb performed _Reunited_ , Bruno Mars performed _When I Was Your Man_ on the piano, Madonna and a Grace a.k.a. Joan-Jett performed _Material Girl_ and _I Love Rock and Roll,_ JJ performed the classic _Beat It_ , and when Jonathan finally came to the party in his scrubs, he performed Dr. Dre's _I Need Doctor,_ accompanied by his daughters on the chorus.

Kids settled, lessons learned, and new experiences had by both mothers, all in all, the evening was another chance, another opportunity to learn about life, motherhood, and this crazy little thing called life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In this episode of a very "moving" _Love Won't Leave._..**

 **This felt a little like an after school special or an epsiode of Growing Pains with a "very important lesson" at the end;) where Carol learns the hazards of drinking. Ahhh, but Mike and Maggie still love her in the end;)**

 **But I digress...:)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Too long for an update (for me, 7 days is long). I would love to hear what you thought of everything. Please read and review as I would love to hear from you!**

 **Also, I am opening up my "Love Won't Leave Saga" Pinterest Board:**

 **(slash) patriciamalemes (slash) love-wont-leave-saga (slash)**

 **So please follow! It has so many things, ideas, clothing, outfits, places mentioned on it and would love for you to take a look!**

 **Also, my Cabenson Spotify playlist is still up. Thank you to those of you on there already! I love to add new songs from the story!**

 **spotify:user:12969743:playlist:2oCU8rgiTdgVVdIKF2EPzS**

 **More soon! I hope you liked it!**

 **Sincerely,  
Patricia**


	36. Victories, Setbacks, and Undying Support

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and communication. I love it! I love to hear from you about what you thought. Things will slow down now, at these ages, and we will watch this family move forward through the ups and downs, as always.**_

 _ **As always, I would love to hear from you. Your support means everything!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Patricia**_

 _Chapter Thirty-Six:_

 _Victories, Setbacks, and Undying Support_

 _December 29_

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Juror Number One stood, clasping a single piece of paper in front of her, "We have, your Honor…"

"Will the defendant please rise?"

The ginger-bearded man rose, in shackles and an orange jumpsuit, greasy hair in a ponytail, along with his defense attorney, A.D.A. Derek Strauss. The defendant had been on suicide watch and in solitary confinement for the past two weeks, his behavior having been less that acceptable with everyone he came into contact with—fellow inmates, guards, cafeteria personnel, and even the nurses in the prison infirmary.

Alex and her client also stood, the blonde's eyes flitting briefly to the defendant before returning them respectfully to Judge Hashi Horowitz.

The judge questioned, "Jury…on the charge of aggravated sexual assault in the first degree, what say you?"

"We find the defendant, Leroy Rochelle Baskin…guilty."

A collective sigh from the gallery as Alex put her left arm around her client, squeezing her shoulder gently, feeling her relax slightly, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. She turned and saw her smiling, eyes tearing, still staring ahead. This had been a long and difficult case, and hearing the journey's final verdicts was always one of the most satisfying events in the life of a trial.

The judge continued, "On the charge of attempted manslaughter in the third degree?"

"We find the defendant…not guilty…"

Sharp intakes of air could be heard spreading throughout the courtroom now—some elated, some shocked—crying and laughter simultaneously.

But it was now over. Justice for her client's brutally traumatizing rape had been served.

Judge Horowitz thanked the jury for their service, told them that court was adjourned, and then pounded his gavel before people began to disperse from the courtroom now, a low buzz of excitement and disappointment, people moving, doors opening, light chatter having begun.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she looked in the direction of her client, Jennifer Martel, once again, before turning fully. She placed her left hand on Jennifer's shoulder and squeezed it firmly, still smiling. "Congratulations, Jennifer…"

Jennifer grabbed Alex and took her into an appreciative hug as she whispered against her shoulder, the towering blonde feeling her tremble beneath her as she held her firmly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson-Cabot…" she pulled away holding Alex's upper arms, "…thank you so much…" Jennifer's eyes filled with tears.

"You are than welcome, Jennifer…it was my pleasure to represent you…"

Jennifer looked toward her mother and father and sister and brother, who had come to support her during this three-week trial, and then moved toward them and began hugging them, turning briefly and smiling at her attorney once more before the Martel family began walking slowly toward the open doors, off to celebrate their win.

The trial had taken them through the Christmas holiday, the blonde getting Christmas Eve and Christmas day off, at least, but then she was right back in the courtroom—hours spent listening to testimony, questioning witnesses and family during gruelingly long days, all of the heated emotions that were typical during a rape trial—some days that weren't over until, sometimes, ten and eleven o' clock at night.

Alex grabbed her attaché from the floor, the well-worn leather satchel leaning against the leg of the prosecution table, and took her navy blazer from the back of her chair. She smiled to herself and adjusted her glasses before moving towards the aisle, stopping in her tracks as she watched Mr. Baskin being led from the courtroom, his arms jerking, trying to escape the courtroom officers' grasp, needing three of them to control his anger and his overpowering strength. Normally the court officers would take the guilty from the courtroom straightaway, but Mr. Baskin was offering his typical aggression and resistance, as they attempted to pull him through the door leading to the back way to the shuttle that would lead him back to Rikers.

With her blazer and case in hand, she looked up just before they led him from the room, and he offered an angry sneer in her direction. "Bitch! You'll get what's coming one day…" he growled.

Alex only let the gloating smirk dance lightly on her face—attempting to withhold the full-out grin that she wanted to express so very badly—but she continued to remain ever-professional and only smiled. "And you, sir… just got yours…"

He attempted to lose the clutches of the three officers once more, his body bucking like a reared-up mare, before they forcefully pulled him through the doorway, and the blonde attorney watched as the door closed behind them, his fight to get free strong until the end.

Alex let out a breath, jacket now draped over her forearm, leather briefcase slung over her shoulder, as she followed the last of the crowd from the courtroom and began walking towards the elevators.

"Alex…" a familiar voice approached from behind.

Alex turned to find Liz Donnelly right behind her, in a black pant suit, electric blue power blouse beneath it. "Hey, Liz…" she smiled broadly.

"Congratulations. I heard you really nailed that son-of-a-bitch…"

Alex nodded, now holding her attaché's handle with both hands in front of her. "One more piece of filth off of the street…"

Liz leaned into the blonde, a slight smile on her face, "And plenty more where that came from…how about a celebratory drink? Lena and I were just headed off to Parnell's Pub…it's right on your way back home, right? We would love if you joined us…"

Alex looked at her watch— _4:38 p.m.—_ and then back at Donnelly, "It _is_ on the way…I think maybe I could have _one_ drink to celebrate…but I need to call Olivia…she had the day off today…"

"Of course…" Liz smiled, "...do what you need to…meet you there?"

Alex nodded, "I'll see you there in about thirty…" Alex took her phone from her jacket pocket and slid her forefinger across the screen.

Liz began walking away, but turned slightly, and offered over her shoulder, "See you there…oh, and tell Olivia 'hi' from me…"

"I will, Liz…see you at Parnell's…" Alex double pressed the bottom center button as she began toward the elevators, "Call, Liv…" she said firmly. The phone began to dial on its own. Alex put her phone to her ear as she stepped inside the elevator that was already open when she approached.

It rang two, three, four times before a breathless voice answered. Her wife sounded winded, "Hello? Hello? Sorry…hey, Babe…"

"Olivia? Everything OK?" The doors of the elevator opened and Alex stepped out and began walking towards her office.

"Yeah…I had my headphones on and was on my hands and knees scrubbing our porcelain throne…the phone was on the bed in the bedroom…how'd did it go? What was the verdict?"

"Guilty on rape in the first, but we didn't get him on attempted manslaughter."

"But you got him…" Alex could hear Olivia smiling through the phone, "That's my Baby…nice work, Al…coming home soon? I'll bet you're ready to really relax…"

"Uh, yeah, Liv…" Alex entered her office still smiling as she envisioned Olivia cleaning the toilet—that adorable sight already emblazoned in her mind—and moved to shut her laptop down before slipping it inside of her laptop bag as she spoke, "Liz and Lena have offered their congratulations and want to buy me a drink at Parnell's on my way home…I told them just one…"

Alex pressed the speaker function and set her iPhone on her desk and she began to put her long woolen, camel coat on and button it, black scarf and leather gloves, as well.

Olivia laughed, " _One_ drink, my bodacious backside…last time it was one and then one more and then one more…and the next thing I knew you were ringing the front doorbell, being held up by Fin and Lena like _Weekend at Bernie's_ , not even coherent enough to find your house keys right in the side pocket of your purse."

The blonde slung her laptop bag over her shoulder, along with the other things she needed to take home for her three-day weekend. "Those martinis were strong, Liv, and… _that_ won't happen, Olivia…" Alex dug in her coat pocket for her office keys, "…I told her _one_ drink, only…besides, Isabel's dress rehearsal is tomorrow afternoon, then her performance tomorrow night and then the Sunday matinee, and I promised I'd stay with her tomorrow…Grace and Theo both have soccer games…then Theo's guitar lesson and Grace's cello lesson…" Alex turned the lamp off, "…and I don't want to be feeling like crap with all we have to do this weekend. I guarantee…it will just be one. You'll hear me come through the garage at six-thirty…you have my word." Alex smiled as she closed the door to her office and locked it, now weighted down with her leather attaché, her laptop bag, lunch bag, purse, and large duffel full of paperwork.

Being Friday she was not only glad the case was finally over, but also ecstatic that it was the weekend and she could finally relax and spend time with her family. Alex walked the short distance down the corridor leading to the car garage and pushed the bar on the gray door open to the cold, damp expansiveness, noting it was about half as full as it normally was, as the echo of the door slammed behind her with a clamor.

"OK, Al…say 'hi' to them for me… _this_ glamorous wife is about to take out her aggression on the shower tiles and bathtub, then I've got a little case work to do, too…see you soon?"

"Absolutely, Liv…see you soon…love you…"

"And I love you, Al…"

The line disconnected and Alex pressed the button on the Rover's remote, the headlights illuminating and the locks popping up, as she moved toward the car, opened the back seat, threw her things in, shut it, got in the front, and headed to Parnell's to celebrate her victory.

* * *

"Well, it seems that our little Alexandra Cabot hasn't lost her touch. What's the score now?" Petrovsky held up her new glass of scotch on the rocks.

"In the past year? 32, 37…" Alex held her own, first glass of the same elixir up, her own now halfway gone. As promised, she was sipping on this first, and only one, slowly, while the other two ladies were already on their second.

"Impressive, Alex…thirty-two wins out of thirty-seven? Definitely calls for another drink…" Liz signaled to the bartender for one more for Alex, her own glass still raised in a toast, "Here, here! To Alexandra Benson-Cabot, still a bad ass in the courtroom!" Liz offered.

Glasses were clinked, sips taken.

Another drink was set in front of the blonde.

"Oh, Liz…no more for me…Olivia is expecting me home…in…" Alex looked at her watch, "…about fifteen minutes…"

Lena made a whipping sound and motion and Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely, Lena…since day one…" Alex smiled, taking a small sip from her glass. "And proud of it…I pined for her, waited for her, found her again, and vowed to never let her go. So, if that makes me whipped…so be it…I'd do absolutely anything for her…" Alex's eyes glazed over as she looked down at her wedding and engagement rings, her fingertips lightly cradling her drink glass, "…absolutely anything…"

Alex was feeling the whiskey. She rarely drank hard liquor anymore and this one drink was hitting her harder than usual.

"We're proud of you, of everything you've accomplished, Alexandra…and those gorgeous, amazing children…what a wonderful witnessing over the years. You and Olivia Benson…mothers together. And not only that, two of the best mothers and parents I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and witnessing. Simply beautiful." Lena smiled.

"Any future attorney's?" Liz questioned, taking Alex's full drink, obviously knowing the blonde wasn't drinking it.

Alex took a deep breath, smiling, "Well, Gracie seems to enjoy the environmental part of law…anything to do with the Earth or the ocean or animals and their defense…"

"Oh, no…she said _defense_ …not prosecution…" Liz giggled, leaning into Lena and shouldering her. The older woman was very obviously already tipsy.

"Theo is interested in music and music theory and soccer and water sports, but he does so well in school and likes so many different subjects, I think it's gonna be hard for him to choose in a couple of years. He might go the engineering route, though…Liv and I have a feeling…"

"And your mini you?" Lena smirked.

"Izzie?" Alex smiled, looking down at her glass as she wiped the beads of condensation in a downward motion. "Isabel is so much like me, it's not even funny sometimes. If you want the feisty side of me…look no further than Isabel. But…" Alex looked up now, still smiling, unable to keep from doing so when talking of the loves of her life, "…Izzie likes the arts…anything that has to do with using herself for performance…ballet, tap, hip-hop, singing, acting…she's our future celebrity…and we've encouraged her so much…she loves it…" Alex's eyes glazed over once more and it suddenly struck her, once more, that she needed to go. "Hey, girls…" She looked at her watch—6:18. "I really gotta go…" She stood and downed the last sip of her scotch and then put her coat, gloves, and scarf on. "Thank you for the drink…and I want to invite you two for dinner soon…maybe after New Year's. Deal?" Alex smiled as she slung her purse cross-wise over her body.

"Sounds like a deal, Alexandra…say 'hi' to Olivia for us, give those wonderful children a hug from us, and you take care, OK?" Lena offered.

"I will…thank you…"

Hugs were had and then Alex made her way out of the bar, out into the frigid December evening, on her way home to see her wife and family.

* * *

Alex couldn't fight the emotions that were rising up inside of her. She was exhausted, she was elated at the winning the case that had taken so much time and energy.

And it had all been worth it.

As the attorney drove down Park Avenue slowly, the traffic was light, yet noticeable, on this Friday evening, watching the blanketed snow piled up along the sidewalks, Christmas lights strung everywhere in their post-celebratory glow, the various lights in buildings, townhouses, and apartments lit up, people inside living their lives, she couldn't help but feel the joy rise up inside of her as she headed home. There was no other feeling like winning another case and the fact that she could celebrate it with the ones that meant the most in her life, only added to her utter and complete bliss.

Ellie Goulding's sweet soprano voice sang _How Long Will I Love You_ , the blonde's mind kept drifting to her wife, her family, and how very blessed she was in life. For the billionth time since she and Olivia had been back together, had said I do, the blonde silently said a prayer, thanking God for the wonderful blessing that was her life.

OOO

Olivia adjusted her new Dre. Beats headphones that she had gotten from the kids for Christmas, on her ears, listening to music that she didn't dare to listen to out loud, _Certified Freak_ by Baby Bash. With a case file on her lap and an ACE bandage wrapped tightly around her knee, three throw pillows beneath it, she was now icing it after her housework. Being on her knees for so long that afternoon, it had really begun throbbing. The following day was her once-every-three-weeks injection, and she needed it badly. After the exertion she had done that day, and with the cortisone shot finally wearing off after almost a month, it was now time to rest it and treat it with a little TLC.

The brunette's eyes scanned the document stapled to the manila file folder, as she chewed a large pink wad of Isabel's bubble gum from the pack that had been lying on the kitchen counter, and she couldn't help but shake her hips as she perused the file. Softly, she began to sing, " _I like the way she movin' on me…I like the way she twerkin' on me…I like the way she move to the beat…and shorty, she a certified freak…_ " Olivia leaned to her right and took her pen from the coffee table, and clicked it open, continuing to let her body move to the beat, _"…I liiiiike…..the waaaayyyyy_ …" She continued to move her hips, head bopping to the beat, now marking the documents with the notes " _TWO YEARS AT THIS ADDRESS"_ in all caps, and circling it numerous times. " _I like the way she workin' on—_ " In Olivia's peripheral, a body entered it, the brunette jumping only slightly, not having heard anything but the loud bass through her headset.

She looked up and full-on at her wife standing there in front of her and she smiled, removing the headphones, setting them back on her neck, and sitting up simultaneously.

"Sorry, Babe…you were so intense…so _into_ the file…" Alex moved to sit next to her on the sofa, "…and the music apparently...I like the way she _twerkin'_ on me?" Alex questioned, smirking at her wife.

Olivia reached for her wife's waist with both hands, smiling, her body jostling with laugher, still chomping away on the fruity gum, "Yeah, Babe…twerking…you can twerk, my love…and don't even pretend you can't…"

"My _twerking_ is reserved for the privileged…not for all…"

Olivia squeezed her hips more firmly, "So I'm privileged?"

Alex nodded, "Absolutely…" She leaned in for a simple kiss, lingering for a moment, before pulling away, "I'm so glad to be home…where are the kids?"

"Congratulations, by the way, Al…you deserved that win, as hard as you've been working the past few weeks…"

Just then, Isabel came in and walked directly up to Olivia, leaning over the back of the sofa. "Hi, mom…" she said to Alex before she proceeded to lean in and cup the brunette's ear with her hand, and whisper, "The flowers should be here in about an hour and Theo's driving us to get the cake from the _Whole Foods Gourmet_ …"

Olivia smiled as their daughter pulled away, "OK, Baby…yeah, you can wear my black cashmere sweater…just don't get a hole in it…"

"Thanks, Mama…" Isabel walked around the sofa, up to Alex, and kissed her cheek quickly, "Bye, Mom…" before turning and going back upstairs.

Olivia just looked at a smirking Alex, both studying the other.

"I won't even ask…" Alex offered, now removing her navy blazer and placing it over the arm of the sofa on her left. She turned back around and looked down at her wife's leg now, placing a light hand on top of the ice. "Hurts?"

Olivia nodded, trying to be positive about it, "Yep…but…I was on it, kneeling, a lot today, Babe…tomorrow is the shot in the morning, eight o'clock, and then I'll be good to go for another three weeks…" She smiled.

Another song came through the headphones that were sitting on the brunette's shoulders now, Fetty Waps _No Days Off_ , Olivia recognizing the bass line right away.

"Your new headphones…they're nice, aren't they?" Alex offered. "The kids were so excited to give those to you…good sound?"

"Yeah, Al…listen…" Olivia removed them and placed them on her wife's ears, watching as Alex listened, her eyes never leaving the brunette.

Alex began slowly moving her head to the beat, her smile growing, keeping her eyes on her wife.

"We're going, Mama…" Theo said softly from behind Alex, the blonde too in her own world, not having heard their son. Isabel and Grace were on either side of him, all three in coats and scarves and hats and mittens.

Olivia nodded, smiling at her wife, trying not to make it look like their children were standing right behind her, "OK, be careful, Theo. Keep your cell on…" Olivia smiled at Alex, the blonde continuing to bop her head to the beat, her arms now in the air, eyes closed.

Her wife was really into it.

"I like this!" she said more than a little loudly. "It's good! Who is it?" she yelled.

Olivia giggled and reached forward taking the head phones from her wife's ears. "Fetty Wap…good, right?"

Alex smiled and began lightly tickling her wife's thighs below the open folder. "Yeah…good…wish I could dance with you…" She smiled and leaned forward, kissing the brunette gently. "But…I know your knee needs rest…" Alex turned her head towards the kitchen now, sniffing the air, "Something smells wonderful…"

Olivia smiled, "Always one of your favorites, Babe…Autumn Harvest stew with chicken and squash and potatoes…in the crock pot, cooking all day, just for my brilliant lawyer wife…"

"I'm gonna go change…I see you're comfortable…" Alex eyed Olivia's ensemble of faded jeans and a red, crew neck cashmere sweater, dark gray slipper boots on, her hair in a high, messy ponytail. "I'm gonna get comfortable, too…" Alex stood and stretched, "I'm gonna sleep well tonight, Babe…no worries to have running through my mind…just happy to be home for three days…"

"Go ahead, Al…I'll be here…dinner when the kids get back from the store. If you need anything, Theo's cell is on…"

"And the girls?" Alex took her blazer from the arm.

"With him…"

"Such trust…"

Olivia cocked her head, "I still worry, Al…I won't say I don't get extremely nervous when he's out there on the road, especially when it's all three of them, but…we have to begin to trust…you know? At least the _Whole Foods Gourmet_ is only five blocks away…"

"I know…" Alex admitted softly, her eyes glazing over briefly before snapping herself out of it. "OK…I'll be back down in a second…"

"I'll be here…" Olivia winked, watching as her wife turned and headed down the hallway, out of sight.

* * *

AAA

They had surprised Alex with a cake that night and Olivia's special dinner, a huge congratulatory bouquet of her favorite flowers delivered just before dinner to celebrate another courtroom win. The blonde had been pleased, emotional, and had become weepy with happiness with the gesture as the family celebrated together.

The following morning, Olivia had her injection, Alex and the kids with her for the small procedure, and then they all went to Theo's soccer game at nine, then Grace's at eleven, and then Olivia took those two home while Alex took the Isabel out for lunch before going to her dress rehearsal for _Into the Woods_ before the big show that evening.

Isabel loved Thai food, just like Alex and Olivia did, and so they decided to go to one of the family's favorites—and Olivia's before they got married—called _Jaiya_ , located on 2nd Avenue, just a couple blocks from home.

Chicken and shrimp pad Thais had already arrived and two Thai teas, as well, mother and daughter having discussed show times and the run-down of how the day would go. It would be a long one, apparently. Isabel had a dress rehearsal at three, which lasted an hour and half to two hours, depending on how things went, then the first performance was at seven. The entire Benson-Cabot family would be in attendance that evening to watch Isabel's first major role as Cinderella.

Alex forked some rice noodles and looked at her daughter, who was already quite into the food. "So, Iz…you ready? You feel good?" Alex popped the forkful into her mouth.

Isabel nodded, "Mmmm, hmmm…" She chewed and swallowed, wiping her mouth. "We've been practicing since August so I know my lines and all of the choreography…" Isabel took a sip of her Thai tea.

Alex treaded softly as she thought about her next question, "You and Alison still friends?"

Isabel smiled, "Of course, Mom…why wouldn't we be?"

Alex chewed, eyeing her daughter's blue eyes as she smiled at her, those teeth now fixed and worthy of many smiles and photographic opportunities. Isabel looked beautiful and so much like Alex that the blonde couldn't help but watch her, almost mesmerized.

" _What,_ Mom?"

Alex shook her head and returned to piercing a shrimp with her fork, "Nothing, Baby…you just…you remind me of myself, so much, Iz…"

Isabel smiled, "Everyone says I look just like you…grandma, grandpa, Mama, Uncle Johnny…"

Alex nodded, "Because you do, Baby…it's almost like seeing myself when I talk to you…it's _almost_ a little weird…" Alex grinned. "So you and Alison are still friends…that's good…are you still _more_ than friends, Izzie? I know you wanted to be more…" Alex popped another bite into her mouth, chewing and leaning back, awaiting her daughter's answer.

"Define _more_ , Mom…"

 _Such an Alex Cabot statement_ , Alex mused.

The blonde attorney smiled again and reached for her straw, sipping the spiciness away with the coolness of the coconut milk in the tea. They had ordered them extra spicy and her mouth was currently ablaze with heat. She sat back again, "I know it's hard, Baby…don't forget I went through it, too…being attracted to girls…"

"When did you know?"

Alex looked up at the ceiling, briefly thinking, and then back at her daughter, "I knew probably about the same age you did…twelve or thirteen…but things were different back then, Iz…it wasn't accepted. So, I hid my feelings for other girls for a long time…"

"How long?"

"Years…I had a lot of close friends in high school, but none were gay…and if they were I didn't know about it…then I got to college and I decided I would be who I really was…I started dating girls and realized how much I enjoyed their company…"

"Did you kiss a lot?"

Alex nodded, "I did…I dated a lot of different girls in college and law school, then I graduated and became a lawyer…" Alex popped a piece of zesty chicken into her mouth.

Isabel sat, chewing, awaiting more history from her mother.

"Then, I went to work for SVU and I met your Mama…everything changed for me then…I knew it was love by the way I felt when I looked at her, the way my heart fluttered when I was around her, how I melted and felt so comfortable when I talked to her…"

Isabel smiled, sipping from her drink once again. "So you found Mama when you were how old?"

"I was twenty-eight, Iz…"

"And Mama was…?"

"She was thirty-two…"

"And you thought she was beautiful?"

"I did…the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life…I still think so, Baby…"

"Mama _is_ beautiful…did she think you were beautiful, too?"

"She says so… _still_ says so…" Alex smiled, pushing her plate slightly away and leaning back, pulling her glass closer now, fingering the straw.

After a few moments of Isabel finishing up and a comfortable quietude, Isabel finally spoke, those baby blues piercing into her own, "What's _all the way_ with another girl?"

Alex fought to keep her expression unfazed, "Well…I suppose it's when…" She reached for her drink and took a sip before clearing her throat. "You know what all the way is with a boy, right?"

Isabel nodded.

"Well with another girl would be when you or she does that, too…" Alex felt the uncomfortable flush creeping up from her chest to her neck and across her cheeks. She knew she must have looked quite embarrassed.

"Then I haven't gone all the way…not yet…"

Alex let a breath go, slow and long, trying not to let her relief show. She nodded, "OK, Iz…maybe you're not ready…you've got time, Baby…you're only fifteen…plenty of chances to find the right one…"

Isabel smiled, "Maybe twenty-eight will be the magic age, like it was for you?"

Alex laughed along with her daughter, "Maybe so, Isabel…maybe so…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia gripped the sides of the bathroom sink, her knee spasming, her body trembling as the pain radiated up and down her leg as her wife showered. She took a deep breath, trying to even out her heart rate.

"She was _so_ amazing, Liv, wasn't she?" Alex declared loudly from over the sound of the running water.

Olivia found her voice, "Yeah, Al… a natural…the drama teacher told me, after the show, that Izzie could get a scholarship to Columbia University, right here in New York, with her talent…" Olivia closed her eyes, feeling the pull in her knee, the knife jabbing, jumping with every beat of her accelerated heart rate.

 _Fuck_ , Olivia mouthed to herself before looking up and into the mirror at her strained expression. They had woken up on this Sunday morning and the brunette detective almost couldn't put any weight on her leg. She had lain in bed, while Alex slept, trying to bend some life into it, as was typical in the mornings, but a horrendous clicking sound happened with every movement, as she tried to remain quiet and not have her wife worry.

The shower shut off and Olivia fought to remain casual, to have just another normal Sunday morning with the family. She reached for her toothbrush and layered it with paste before shoving it into her mouth and adjusting her robe ties with her left hand, looking at herself once more. Her face was perspiring slightly from the ache, the pain more intense than anything she had felt so far.

"That would be incredible, Liv…just...hopefully, she won't end up on a cruise ship somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, performing Disney songs for the rest of her life…" Alex smiled as she opened the glass shower door and reached for the large bath towel draped over the top ledge of the glass door and wrapped herself in it. "Liv?"

Olivia continued brushing but couldn't stop her eyes from welling with tears as Alex approached and placed a hand on her back, rubbing gently.

"Jesus, Baby…you're flushed…and sweating…"

The brunette removed the toothbrush for a moment to speak, trying a smile. "Just seeing you coming out of the shower, Al…still does it to me…"

"Olivia…come _on_ …" Alex's expression was unyielding, absolute concern spread across that porcelain face.

Olivia moved to sit on the lid of the closed toilet, finding only slight relief in this action.

"The shot isn't working this time, is it?" Alex moved closer, tucking the corner of the towel into her cleavage.

Olivia shook her head, still brushing. She spoke around the brush, "Not this time, Al…"

"I'll get the crutches from the garage…" Alex moved, almost in a panic, into the bedroom as Olivia watched her, still desiring to sit a few minutes longer and collect her bearings.

When the foam in her mouth overpowered her, threatening to spill from her mouth, she stood again, hopping to the sink and spitting and rinsing before wiping her mouth with a face towel. "It's OK, Al…" Olivia tried, now limping into the bedroom, watching as her wife began to dress hastily. "Baby…slow down…" Olivia moved to her side of the bed and sat, rubbing her face with both hands, watching as Alex continued dressing, sliding her jeans upward and buttoning and zipping.

"We're going back to Dr. MacDowell tomorrow. I have the day off and we're going first thing…"

Olivia nodded and opened her nightstand drawer, removing the pills that she hadn't taken since August, and setting the bottle on the surface. She was hesitant to take them again, and knew her wife would be, too. But with as much pain as she was in, she needed to get through today and then they would go and schedule the inevitable.

She knew exactly what the doctor would say. There was no doubt in her mind.

Alex slipped on her glasses from the top of the bureau and then moved into the closet now and got herself a sweatshirt—her pink I Love New York item—and slipped it over her head, her blonde locks still dripping from her shower and beginning to wave as they started to air dry. She then went back into the closet and came out with a stack of clothing for her wife—a pair of gray lounge bottoms and a matching hoodie, and then set them next to her on the bed.

"Here…let me help you…" Alex rubbed her wife's shoulder soothingly.

"I can do it, Al…I don't…I _won't_ …be a burden or a cripple, Alex…" The frustration rose inside of her now as she snatched the sweat pants from the bed and leaned forward to slip her feet into the leg holes, her knee pulling from bending it so sharply. She took in a sharp breath of air and moaned at the discomfort. " _Fuck_ …" she whispered before standing and pulling them upward, keeping her weight off of her leg.

She removed her robe and laid it on the bed before slipping the hoodie on and zipping it.

She sat again and looked out of the bedroom window at the snow falling in powdery silence. "When I have this surgery, Al…I want to be as independent as I can…"

She watched as Alex nodded from her peripheral.

"I don't want any ' _poor Olivia_ ' happening, either…"

"I know, Liv…" the blonde said softly. She moved to kneel in front of her wife. "But I will help you with whatever you need, in your own time, when you need it, OK?" Alex took her hands into her own and rested them on the brunette's thighs.

Olivia looked at her wife now, noting the mist in those cerulean orbs. "Don't, Babe…please don't cry…It's just gonna be hard for me to be so… _immobile_ for weeks on end. You remember when I was injured in the warehouse? I went stir crazy…and that was just three weeks…"

"I remember, Liv…my Wonder Liv hates stagnancy and being cooped up…"

Olivia moved a lock of damp hair from her wife's cheek, noticing the waves in her hair were even more pronounced now. "But…like you said…it'll all be OK…it'll just take time, right?" Olivia smiled, still trying to be strong.

"Yes, Baby…it will take time but look at the support crew you have on-hand…" Alex smirked. "If _I_ were you, I'd take full advantage of being waited on hand and knee by your wife and children…"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Come here, Babe…"

Alex leaned forward and clenched the brunette's waist before she wrapped her loving arms around her, the two finding themselves in a comforting embrace.

"I love you, Olivia…and we can do this… _you_ can do this…"

"With you by my side, Al…I can do anything…"


	37. The Deed Gets Done

**A/N at the end.**

 **Same ages as last chapter…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 37:_

 _The Deed Gets Done_

Alex reached over and took Olivia's left hand that was resting on her jeaned thigh and brought it to her mouth, kissing softly, "You're gonna be OK…you know that, right?" Alex brought their intertwined hands down onto the console, resting comfortably in between them.

The brunette turned, smiling, those cocoa eyes conveying all. Olivia nodded, "I know, Babe…I just…" Olivia turned again and looked out through the passenger window now, rubbing below her lip with her right hand, as she had always been known to do while intensely thinking, "…the sitting around…the not being able to do so many things, and…" she turned back to face her wife, her smiling increasing in width, "…I don't think we thought the staircase thing through…" Olivia began giggling.

Alex thought for a moment. Her wife was right. The stairs might be a problem, although her wife had seemed to have perfected the art of hopping around on one leg over the past week. Today was New Year's Eve and their orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Jonathan Glashow, surgeon extraordinaire to the sports stars, had offered to see them for his final appointment before his office closed for New Year's Eve and day. All they had to do now was discuss surgery day—January 2nd— and how everything would go, finalize plans.

With Alex driving, Olivia had the passenger seat all the way back, right leg extended straight, the brace strapped tightly to it, as the blonde turned left and they headed down Park Avenue. The brunette wore a pair of dark blue jeans and was bundled in her black, wool pea coat, black scarf and leather gloves on, as well. It had been unbearably frigid out the past month and the cold chill was difficult to shake, no matter where you went. Even in the car with the heat on full blast, Alex noted that Olivia was still shivering. Perhaps nerves were also a part of it.

"We'll figure it out, Liv…"

They pulled into a parallel parking space right in front of the office on Park Avenue, Alex looking at the building, glowing bright against the thick, overcast day. Snow was falling in sweeps all around with no chance of letting up any time soon.

"This is it, the place that my wife will get her new knee…" Alex smiled, both still looking at the building.

"Happy New Year to me…" Olivia said softly.

They sat for a moment, both just eyeing the structure—the windows of the office fogged up, a few people inside on the waiting room sofas, a receptionist and nurse at the desk.

"They're gonna cut and rearrange all kinds of things in there, Al…they're gonna use a piece of my hamstring tendon to reconstruct the knee…" the brunette offered.

Alex couldn't help but flare her nostrils and make a face. All of this talk about cutting and removing and blood and ligaments really made the blonde's stomach turn. But, this was her wife and she knew that Olivia felt the same repulsion when speaking of the specifics of the surgery. But Olivia needed to talk about it. Talking about it helped her deal with what was about to be. The brunette was comfortable enough with the procedure and they were both aware of the actual steps and what would be performed. But all Alex could think about was her wife, the scalpel, the actual act of cutting into her—hurting her to make her better.

Protecting her wife and being there for her were synonymous. If the surgery went wrong or Olivia had to have another to correct the first, the blonde would be beside herself. Putting Olivia through anything but a smooth, easy surgery and recovery wouldn't be acceptable to Alex. But, as referred to by Melinda, Jonathan, and her own father, Dr. Glashow was one of the best—if not _the_ best—orthopedic surgeons in New York City, and Alex knew that her wife would be in the best hands.

The doctor had such accolades as performing ACL surgery on Mariano Rivera of the New York Yankees, Lamarr Houston with the Chicago Bears, and Joseph "JT" Thomason of the New York Giants. He had been on CNN, CBS World News Tonight, and had already had articles published in the New Yorker displaying his expertise on sports medicine and orthopedics, in general.

"Only the best for my wife…surgery will only be an hour and a half and we'll be home by dinner, Babe…you ready to do this? Today, we finalize plans, Liv…"

Olivia smiled, still clenching her wife's hand. "Then, we drive to the beach house for New Year's Eve…then the kids will stay—" The brunette stopped herself. "Why am I giving a play-by-play of things you already know?"

"Because you're nervous, Liv…it's understandable. I am _just_ as nervous, if not _more_ so…" Alex offered.

"OK," Olivia whispered, looking into her eyes and trying a smile.

Alex nodded and cleared her throat lightly, "Yeah, my love…let's do this…then we can drive out there and spend New Year's Eve together…just relax in each other's arms…"

"I would love nothing more, Al…" Olivia smiled, "…let's go…"

* * *

The appointment had gone well. In fact, they were in and out of the office in less than an hour and were told to return on the second, Olivia told to wear comfortable clothing and for Alex to plan on staying for about five hours—time for prep, time for the operation, time to recover, and then time for the anesthesia to wear off. Olivia wasn't going completely under—only a strong sedative that would have her in a semi-twilight state, and she would be aware of everything happening. They would go in arthroscopically, and would only make three incisions—at the most four.

Now, four hours later, having driven the distance to the beach house, they were laying on the sofa in the downstairs study, elder Cabots on one end, Alex and Olivia on the other, all enjoying a glass of Merlot as they watched the festivities on TV, waiting for the Times Square ball to drop.

Alex had her arm around her wife, the brunette cuddled into her as best she could with her leg propped on the coffee table, once again, with pillows beneath and ice on top. The blonde's fingers danced lightly on the back of her neck as they sipped and chatted, waiting for the stroke of midnight. Grace was on the other side of Olivia, arm wrapped around her, their daughter always able to sense the apprehension that her mothers were feeling, ever in-tune to those underlying emotions that they both had.

Theo was at his friend Emmanuel's house—a friend since childhood and their stays in Southampton—a few other friends from the area there, as well—all eating pizza and playing video games—and he was expected back at one. Isabel was somewhere around the house, wanting to be there for the dropping of the ball, constantly coming in and asking if it had dropped yet.

"Are you ready, Olivia?" Mrs. Cabot asked before sipping her red wine.

"As ready as I can be…I just want to get it over with, Cathy…honestly…" she smiled.

Mrs. Cabot's eyes began tearing, "I know it must be hard for you…such an active person…having to take so long to recover…"

"Yeah…" Olivia looked at Alex, "…but I've got Alex and she's a pretty good nurse, I've found out over the years."

Cathy Cabot nodded, "She is…"

Now, on her tenth time to enter in an hour, Isabel came back in, once again. "Did they drop it? How long?" she asked, hands on her hips, staring at the TV.

"Not yet, Baby…we have about seven minutes. Come here…" Alex offered.

Isabel rounded the sofa and sat on the other side of Alex, the ladies now a twin sandwich. Ariana Grande was on the TV, singing and dancing across the screen, singing her latest hit about being treated right, hitting the high notes and performing in her typically dramatic form.

"See the countdown in the corner of the screen?" Alex questioned, kissing her daughter's cheek as she wrapped herself around her blonde mother.

Isabel nodded, content with the cuddle.

"I don't understand that music," Mrs. Cabot said with slight distaste in her tone. "Whine, whine, whine…and shake your hips, then whine some more…"

Alex felt Olivia giggle against her, "That's today's music, Cathy…not much substance at all…" The brunette looked at Alex and smiled.

"Yeah, like some of the music on your playlist?" Alex questioned, smiling at her wife.

"Well…I like variety…"

"Yes, you do…" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife gently before she reached forward for the bowl of popcorn they had popped for the occasion. She set it on her lap and grabbed a handful.

"I like her music…" Isabel offered.

"It's terrible," Grace said over the music. "She doesn't even play her own instruments."

"No, but she can sing…and if you can sing, like me…" Isabel looked up and into her mother's eyes, "…right Mom?"

"Absolutely, Baby…my songstress…"

"And she's really pretty, too…" Isabel offered.

Mr. Cabot chimed in, "Music used to be simple…a little Billy Holiday, a little Rosemary Clooney…those were singers."

"I agree, Bill," Cathy smiled at her husband, a moment of love passing between them.

But her father looked different to the blonde. Now in his mid-eighties, he was declining. Just in the short time that they had been there, she saw his slow movements, his careful steps, his uneven walking and shakiness that she had never seen before. It had been a few months since they had seen each other, been altogether once again, and Alex saw the deterioration in his body. His mind was there, ever alert, but she couldn't help but feel that time was passing by as she watched her parents get older.

Shaken from her thoughts, and feeling her eyes having been watering on their own volition, Alex smiled as Isabel scooted to the edge of the sofa.

"This is it!" she squealed.

In tandem, the family began counting backwards, the New Year on its way within seconds. "Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

Alex turned to Olivia still counting, "Six, five, four…"

The ball dropped and Alex continued to look into those cocoa orbs, smiling.

"One…" Olivia said softly. "Happy New Year, Al…"

Alex leaned in and kissed her wife gently, taking the time to relish in the soft feel of her lips. "Happy New Year, Liv…"

Hugs were had, kisses as well. Everyone making their way around, leaning over to kiss a seated Olivia and a seated Bill Cabot.

The Rolling Stones began singing about starting someone up, the Times Square crowd singing and dancing along with them, Mick Jagger's mouth as big as ever.

They brought in another year, ringing in the festivities as they had for the past sixteen years—another year celebrated—full of love and warmth as it had always been with the Benson-Cabots.

* * *

OOO

A knock on the door.

Olivia was sitting on the edge of the end of the bed, in her black, silk pajamas, flossing, while her wife was at the sink, rubbing a night moisturizer into her face, in her beige robe, pajamas underneath.

"Come in…"

The door opened slowly and their son appeared. "Happy New Year," he smiled, now entering.

"Hey, Theo…Happy New Year…" Olivia held her arms out to her son and he walked into them, leaning over and hugging his brunette mother tightly.

Alex came from the sink and hugged their son tightly, as well. "Happy New Year, Theo."

Olivia noted that he was almost as tall as Alex, the top of his head now grazed the bottom of the blonde's chin. He was wearing faded jeans, gray hiking boots, and a gray, cable-knit sweater, black blazer over it, his now-short-on-the-sides, long-on-top hair perfectly styled—ever the fashion plate.

 _When did he get so tall?_ Olivia wondered briefly.

"Did you have fun?" the brunette questioned, patting the space next to her.

Their son sat carefully. "Yeah…it was OK…same old, same old…" He looked down at the brunette's knee. "How is it?"

"Hanging in there, Theo." She smiled. "Tomorrow, your mom and I are leaving early and you'll stay here with grandma and grandpa until the fourth…then back to school on the fifth…"

"But I want to come back with you…" His blue eyes were almost pleading. "I want to come with you and be there with you for this…"

"I know, Baby…but your mom and I think it's better if I have a couple of days to recover, get settled, and not have you kids worry about me."

"But…you know we're gonna worry anyway, right?" he smiled.

Olivia nodded and Alex sat down on the other side of their son. She reached up and stroked the back of his hair, smiling at him.

"Your mama is going to be fine, Theo," Alex said softly before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Mama Cabot will be in the house…"

Theo laughed, "I don't doubt that…time for Mom to be your anything-you-want girl, right?" Theo grinned at Olivia.

"She always is…and _you_? You'll be my little helper, too, right? Although…little is no longer the right word to describe you, Baby…you're almost as tall as me and on your way to being as tall as your mom…" Olivia giggled.

Theo smiled, "I will help you with _anything_ , Mama…" he kissed her temple softly, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"That's our boy…" Alex said softly.

* * *

AAA

"You said some pretty funny stuff, Liv…" Alex giggled.

They were on their way back home, after the surgery, all having gone well. Alex was able to watch the surgery from a two-way glass room, watching the procedure happen right in front of her eyes. They had to give the brunette extra laughing gas because she had been more than a little nervous as she went into surgery. So, they kept pumping her with it and she had been exceptionally hilarious from the time the surgery began up until now. Apparently it hadn't worn off yet and wasn't going to any time soon.

"Ahhhh!" Olivia said loudly before laughing wildly, "… _how_ funny? Should I do stand-up?" Olivia's laughing now took on a wildness, her wife still filled with the anesthetic pain killers coursing through her body.

Olivia began cackling, her head back against the headrest. Her wife was absolutely feeling no pain. Alex couldn't help but smile and join in on the frivolity.

Alex reached over and caressed the back of her neck, "Awww, my Baby is so high…"

"What did I say?" Olivia continued laughing.

"You were talking about _cows_? Asking about the difference between beef cows and dairy cows? Then something about how they have sex and can dairy cows have sex with beef cows?" Alex divulged, eyes on the road as they made their way back home.

"I did?" Olivia voice was high-pitched, still in the midst of laughter. "They're pretty heavy and not very athletic…I just don't see how that mounting is comfortable for the girl…"

Alex shook her head, "We'll have to Google it, Babe…"

"How cows have sex dot com!" Olivia cackled before stopping suddenly. "Oooh, that sounds _really_ good…I could go for a really juicy hamburger right now…no—a _cheeseburger_ with onions and bacon and jalapenos and guacamole...mmmm…" Olivia turned slightly in her seat, her expression excited, "Let's stop and get a burger, Al…I haven't eaten anything since last night and I am _starving_!"

Alex then felt her wife's hand on her thigh, moving upward, attempting to land on her crotch. "Olivia!"

"What, Baaaabbbyyyyy?" Olivia leaned in and fluttered her eyes at the blonde, puckering a few times in the air. "It's just us now…no kids…" The brunette leaned in and kissed her neck softly, the maneuver causing her twist her body awkwardly. Yet, somehow, she did it.

"Jesus," Alex laughed. "You're in rare form…I almost want to film this…"

"Ooh…let me get my phone out!" Olivia offered, leaning forward and removing it from her purse on the floorboard. "Can we stop for that burger? Oh, and let's turn on 72nd…we can go by the old penthouse…just for old time's sake…it's right on the way to _Bareburger_ ," Olivia tried enticingly, her hand continuing to linger on her wife's thigh. "God, Al…remember how _sexy_ we used to be? Jeez…" Olivia leaned back now, almost throwing herself against the seat, "… _so_ sexy…we had sex _all_ the time, Babe…remember?"

Alex smiled, "I remember…" Alex turned and smiled at her wife, "…it's forever engrained in my memory, Liv…OK…" Alex turned her right signal on, "…we'll pass the old penthouse and then get a couple of burgers to go and then we're going home, OK, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, "Jeez, my mouth is watering like crazy…whether it's the sex or the burgers, I can't be sure," Olivia removed her hand now and set up her iPhone, pointing it at herself and her wife. "Here we are…my sexy wife and I are about to roll by the old hood…"

"Yes, the hood…" Alex offered. "Such destitution we were living in…" the blonde flashed her best, charming grin into the camera.

Olivia giggled holding the camera and looking directly into the lens, "It's after surgery…about three hours…and my new knee has been constructed…and I feel _good_!" she shouted. "Dunna, nunna, nunna, nuh! I knew that I would now…dunna, nunna, nunna nuh!" Olivia pulled the phone away and began typing in something, "I'm gonna send it to the kids…" Her thumbs worked furiously away.

"Liv…I don't think—"

"There! Done!"

Alex only shook her head as she turned right on 72nd Street, pulling in front of their old abode. "Here it is, Liv…our old stomping grounds…" She put the car in _park_ , letting the engine idle.

Olivia's face was serious now, her eyes beginning to tear, "I carried Theo here…" she sniffed, "…you gave me Hillary here…we were engaged here and newlyweds…" she whimpered, the brunette's mood having switched a one-eighty.

"I know, Liv…I know…" Alex's hand found the back of her wife's neck as they looked upward towards the top of the building.

The penthouse that they had once inhabited now had flower boxes on the balcony, a wrought-iron table and chairs, and Christmas lights strung along the railing, a little Jack Russell terrier looking down at them from fourteen floors up.

"I hope they're enjoying it as much as we did…" Alex said softly.

"Me, too…" Olivia declared, barely audible. The brunette turned to Alex now, "Let's get those burgers and go home…I'm tired, Babe…"

Alex reached out and cupped her wife's face gently, "OK, Liv…anything you want…"

Alex put the car in drive and pulled back into traffic, on her way to get her wife's desire and then head back home.

* * *

A couple of days later, Alex entered the bedroom and saw Olivia, laying on the bed, propped up with pillows, eyes glued on the TV that they had brought from downstairs just for her recovery, a goofy smile on her face, her mouth wide open in the grin. She was in a pair of black lounge pants and a tan, V-neck t-shirt, black cardigan on, hair in a messy bun, tortoise-shell glasses perched on her nose. Her knee was wrapped in a tight white gauze and the four small incisions seemed to be healing nicely. Still under painkillers at only two days later, she was feeling good once again, as she watched an episode of daytime Maury Povich, another classic episode about paternity results.

The brunette looked at Alex as she entered. "Hey, Babe… _he's_ the father…look at that baby! Looks _just_ like him. And he _swears_ it's not his." Olivia shook her head. "Idiot…"

" _Billy Rae Archer…you are the father…_ " Mr. Povich announced in his typically calm manner, holding his results card in front of him.

The chubby man on the screen was up, shouting, "Oh, _hell_ no!" as he ripped his mic off of his flannel shirt and left the stage, the cameramen following him out of audience view and down the hallway behind the set.

"I knew it!" Olivia shouted.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex rounded the bed and sat next to her wife on the edge. "The kids just got back…Jonathan drove all the way to Southampton and back to get them…and dinner is ready…they have a surprise for you…"

Olivia looked at her, an almost bewildered expression on her face, "He drove five hours just to get our babies?"

Alex watched her expression change to extreme emotion, her lower lip trembling with feeling as she nodded.

What Alex _didn't_ want to tell her wife was that the older Cabots couldn't make the trip to bring their grandchildren back to Manhattan, her father having fallen suddenly ill with a cold and Cathy Cabot having to stay there with him. She knew that the brunette would worry and, in her state, she didn't want any undue stress for her wife.

She had already spoken with her mother, when the older woman had called to ask about Olivia only a couple of hours earlier, about the physical state of her father—not much activity or movement in day-to-day routines. Alex had noticed and wanted to confront her mother on what she had observed in the brief time that they were there. She had questioned her mother about why she hadn't informed the blonde of her father's health, asking her why she had not been told of his frailness, his feebleness, and her mother had simply said it was just age, Dear, and that he was doing fine. Still as sharp as a tack.

However, as much as it killed Alex to know this fact, she knew it would hurt Olivia just as much, if not more so. William Cabot was like a father to the brunette, as well, and the news would shatter her, as it had Alex. But, for the sake of keeping those already rampant emotions in check through, at least, the beginning of her recovery and therapy, she opted to tell her wife at a later point in time.

"You ready to go down?" Alex offered.

Olivia smiled, turning the TV off with the remote and setting it on the bed, "Yeah, Babe…help me up?"

"Of course, Liv…" Alex stood now and placed her arm behind the brunette's back for leverage and took her left hand in her right.

"Kiss?" Olivia smiled.

Alex leaned over the brunette and kissed her gently, her wife's hands going to the back of her head, holding it lovingly.

"Mmmm…yes…perfect…" Olivia smiled. "Always perfect with the kisses…"

Alex helped her to a standing position and then took the crutches from their spot leaning against the wall and handed them to the brunette.

Olivia placed them underneath her arms and then they walked slowly out of the bedroom and down the hallway until they reached the top of the stairs.

"Something smells wonderful, Al…"

"One of your favorites and…like I said…there's a surprise, too…"

OOO

The stairs suddenly looked daunting to the brunette, like they were at an eighty-degree angle, having the steepness of an Aztec temple. She took a deep breath and took both crutches into her right hand. "Here…hold them, Al? I'm gonna hop it…"

"The doctor said you should sit and take one step at a time…I counted and there're sixteen…"

"Maybe we should just make a pulley for me…a nice little hammock on a rope…?" Olivia smiled.

"And who's gonna pull it, Liv? Me? Theo? The girls?"

"Me thinks all four of you would have to handle that one, Al…"

"Ahoy, Wonder Liv!" Jonathan's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs, Casey and their girls coming into view right next to him, the red head smiling and clutching his bicep, Katie in front of her mother, and Kimberly on the other side of her father. "Or should I call you Bionic Liv, now?" he smiled.

"Hey, Liv," Casey welcomed.

"Aunt Olivia!" Kimberly smiled.

Katie was ever the quieter one as she looked on, up the stairs at her brunette aunt cautiously.

Olivia smiled, "Hey, guys…just…" the brunette hopped down one step, her foot almost slipping on the carpeted hardwood of the first step.

"Jeez, Olivia…no…uh-uh…" Alex's stern voice claimed. "Sit and bump…"

"I will _not_ do that…" Olivia declared seriously. "At least not in front of people…" she smirked.

Within a matter of seconds, Jonathan had effortlessly breezed up the steps and was standing on the step just below her. "I'll get you…" he easily swept her into his arms, cradling her back and under her hamstrings gently, as she clasped her hands around his neck, the sudden movement so swift that she became slightly dizzy.

"There we go…" her burly brother-in-law offered, smiling.

"Why thank you…" Olivia fluttered her eyelashes and used her best southern drawl, "…my hero…a knight in shining armor, although…I'd like to see Al in some chainmail…" she winked at the blonde.

They began descending the steps, Alex following closely behind.

"Don't you _dare_ drop her," Alex warned.

"I got it, Allie…I do this to Case all the time…"

Olivia looked at Casey as they approached the bottom. "Oh, is that so? Sweeps you off of your feet, does he?"

Jonathan set Olivia on the ground.

"In more ways than one…" Casey winked. "I'm so glad that the surgery went well, Liv…we thought we'd give you a couple of days to get settled before this guy made his appearance and broke the peaceful silence I know you two needed…" Casey thumbed in the direction of her husband and then reached for the brunette and hugged her tightly.

Kimberly and Katie then offered the brunette hugs as well, smiling up at her with their sweet faces.

Alex handed her wife the crutches and Olivia placed them beneath her arm pits.

"Where're the kids?" the brunette tried as she began to slowly hobble forth.

No one answered, but the group continued moving down the hallway, at Olivia's chosen speed.

"Where are—"

"Surprise!" The three of them yelled as they entered the living area.

The living room was decorated with balloons in a rainbow of colors, streamers here and there, draped across the expanse of the high ceiling of the space, posters on the walls declaring, _Welcome Home, Mama!, We Missed You!_ , and _Get Well Soon!_

It was the best welcoming the brunette had ever received.

"Oh, my babies!" the brunette whined as the three approached carefully, hugging her so as not to knock her over.

"We missed you, Mama!" Isabel's sweet voice commented.

"I missed you, too, Izzie…" Olivia looked down at Grace who was smiling up at her with that sweet, angelic grin.

"I missed you, Mama…you OK?"

"Yeah, Baby…it's over so now I can just work on being in the Olympics next year," she winked.

"Olympics, huh?" Theo's deep voice questioned from the kitchen.

The brunette smiled as she watched their son in an apron and a white shirt and tie and pressed black pants, bring a casserole dish of, what looked like, lasagna to the kitchen table. He set it down and then moved to his mother.

"Hey, Mama…" he pulled her into a hug as everyone sat around the table, Alex waiting next to the chair to help her wife. "Nice video, by the way…" he chuckled softly.

Olivia furrowed her brow and then a small memory began to creep into her brain. _James Brown? Burger? What had she said?_ "Nitrous oxide, Theo…nothing else…" she winked.

"Uh-huh…sure…" he smiled. "My true mother comes out…"

Everyone sat and Alex helped her wife into a chair before the brunette turned to her and smiled, cupping her face gently, "Thank you, Alex…" she turned to everyone at the table, looking at her family over adoringly, "…thank you everyone for such a wonderful homecoming and surprise…I feel so blessed to have you all with me through this…" Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears as she eyed her family.

"And your favorite, Mama!" Isabel offered. "Chocolate mousse!"

"Izzie…that's part of the surprise!" Grace was almost indignant as she scowled at her sister's divulgence.

"Whoops…" Isabel claimed before looking sheepishly around, the entire group erupting in laughter.

* * *

Jonathan had carried Olivia back upstairs around ten that evening, just as the Cabots left to leave the Benson-Cabots to their evening. Now, the two ladies lay together, in the darkness of the bedroom, ready for sleep.

Alex moved closer to her wife and slithered her arm around her waist. "Therapy starts tomorrow, Liv…Dr. Glashow said once the swelling goes down it's time to get it back."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I know…"

"How does it feel?" Alex questioned.

"Painkillers wore off about an hour ago and it was aching, stinging in the back, where the tendon was removed…but I'm gonna try no codeine and see how it goes tomorrow. For tonight, I took one so I can sleep."

Olivia felt Alex nod against her shoulder as she wrapped her arm tighter around the blonde.

"OK, Liv…"

"I'm tired…" Olivia's voice was depleted.

The evening was beautiful and she couldn't have asked for a better welcoming by her children, her wife, and her family that meant more than anything in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it…Olivia and Alex's talk before the surgery, New Year's Eve, the surgery itself, Olivia and her comments after surgery;)**

 **Then, the family welcoming…As always, I would love to hear from you and what you thought.**

 **As always,**

 **Patricia**


	38. Dissonant and Concordant Voices

_A/N at the end! Thanks for reading!_

 _Chapter Thirty-Eight:_

 _Dissonant and Concordant Voices_

AAA

"It's nauseatingly hideous in here, Al…" Olivia commented as they lay in bed, in the downstairs guestroom, a week later. "Laura Ashley meets Queen Victoria, with a splash of grandma's house…"

But there was no jest in her wife's tone. The brunette was absolutely serious.

The past few days had been difficult for Olivia—surgery only having occurred seven days prior—but she had gone to her fourth appointment for physical therapy and each time they returned after the grueling two-hour torture session, as she called it, she was in pain, cranky, and not in the mood for much of anything else except laying the sofa and watching more daytime TV. Judge Judy had become one of her favorites, the blonde cringing every time the acerbic judge was on the screen.

From the visits that the blonde had gone to, faithfully, for the past four days, the physical therapist had her wife on the treadmill with ankle weights, had her using quad weight machines and circuit training, and other exercises that she witnessed, and they had had the brunette almost in tears with each session in order to get her knee back to its full strength, and Alex knew that it had been arduous for her wife.

Alex turned her head and looked at Olivia, who was staring at the ceiling now, motionless. "Do you want to change the motif in here, Liv?" Alex looked around the lower-level space that they had decided was the better option for, at least, a few weeks. "Maybe simpler and less _frilly_?"

The blonde was trying. But Olivia had been more than difficult to be around these days. She had stopped taking the pain medication and Alex knew that she was hurting. Her four-day-a-week therapy caused her knee to swell slightly daily, become warm to the touch, and make the brunette feel helpless all over again—not to mention the exhaustion that came after the sessions.

"Maybe…" Olivia said softly. "…IKEA has some cute duvet covers…in more muted tones…"

Alex sat up now and propped herself on her left elbow, their places now switched from their typical spots that they slept in upstairs. "Olivia…"

Olivia continued to stare at the white ceiling fan above them.

"Liv…" Alex tried even more softly now.

Her wife finally looked at her, a stoic expression on that beautiful caramel complexion. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, black, silk pajamas on. Even without make-up her almond-shaped eyes were entrancing, still, that full, naturally pink mouth ever inviting.

"Don't, Alex…" Olivia licked her lips, "…don't look at me like that…I told you…no _poor Liv_ …"

Alex took a small breath and then rolled over and placed her feet on the floor.

It was Saturday morning and the kids had just started their second semester at school, all three doing well. Things were going great except for the looming tension that surrounded the ladies.

Olivia just wasn't expressing herself to the blonde. Alex knew that Olivia didn't like to complain, but the brunette definitely had something to complain about—she just wasn't sharing it with her wife. And the blonde _wanted_ to listen, _wanted_ her wife to talk with her about anything and everything that she was feeling, emotionally and physically.

But, on the other hand, Alex had topics of discussion that she hadn't been sharing either.

"Al…don't go…"

"I'm gonna get coffee and breakfast started…" Alex stood and moved to the hook on the back of the door and took her beige robe, feeling her wife's eyes on her as she slipped it on.

But Olivia didn't stop her—didn't say anything more. Alex turned the handle and opened the door and stepped out, not once looking back.

OOO

Olivia let out a breath, feeling her eyes water. She swallowed hard, her mouth dry from sleep, and then closed her eyes, bringing her hand to her eyes and squeezing them with her thumb and forefinger as they filled with more tears. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She didn't want to be this way—didn't want to act like a moping, moody bitch. But, she was definitely feeling the fatigue, the throbbing pain, especially in the mornings. She had opted to go off of the codeine for many reasons. She had just gotten function back in her lower stomach region and also didn't like the way her mind felt on the narcotics.

But, what could she say to her wife that the blonde didn't already know? Complaining wasn't in her being and she wouldn't gripe to Alex about something that they both knew was inevitably going to happen. It seemed futile to the brunette.

The pain, the tightness, the exhaustion were things they both knew would occur and the brunette didn't want to be a burden to her loving wife.

However, Olivia was aware of the affect she was having on Alex. She saw it in her face. But when the blonde looked at her with those sympathetic, morose eyes, it made the once-strong detective's façade weaken. It caused her to be angry—angry because she felt weak. She felt like her body was betraying her with this surgery, weakening her resolve, her character, and her being.

She knew that she would get better eventually. But this road to recovery was kicking her ass in more ways than one—emotionally, as well as, physically.

Olivia shook her head, trying to release some of the pity that she was feeling for herself and then pulled herself to a sitting position, dragging her legs as she went. She looked down at her knee, now uncovered and without gauze for the healing as she let it air out, noting that the four small areas of sutures were healing rather nicely, but there was bruising all around from the poking and probing and prodding that had occurred during the procedure. She smiled to herself, knowing that her surgeon had done an excellent job, silently thanking him inside of her mind.

Taking another deep breath, she carefully moved her feet to the floor. She would try to be more positive, try and keep her spirits high. If not for herself and her recovery, then definitely for her wife and her family.

* * *

AAA

From her peripheral, Alex saw her wife enter the kitchen, now just feet from their bedroom. She had started the bacon and was currently scrambling eggs with a little parmesan, a little garlic powder, and a little oregano, the way the family liked them. A thick whole grain toast was in the toaster, making enough for the entire family as Theo sat at the piano that morning, playing a Schubert piece, _Piano Sonata No. 20 in D Major_ , that he hadn't played in a couple of months.

It was beautiful and Alex had been enjoying it immensely, the sound calming her nerves, settling her heart, even if only slightly. It was an incredibly morose song, but the way her son played was so full of feeling, his talent able to make it seem not quite as dreary as it actually was.

"Sounds good, Theo…" Alex offered from across the living room, their son moving along the keys effortlessly, his body swaying, and she went to the toaster to retrieve two more pieces of toast and place them in the cloth napkin-covered basket.

She moved back to the island and continued to scramble, her wife crutching over to the table. Olivia leaned the crutches against the wall of windows next to the table and then hopped back, seating herself to face the living area and watch their son.

With her wife transfixed on their son, Alex watched Olivia. The brunette was smiling, reaching for the mug of coffee that Alex had already set out for her and bringing the steaming brew to her mouth. The brunette looked up at Alex now, still a vacant expression on her face, and then back at Theo.

Isabel entered now, sliding her slippered feet as though on ice, in black leggings and a long gray sweatshirt with a bulldog on it. It was Olivia's sweatshirt, but Alex knew the brunette didn't mind, at all. Their teen began dancing around to the music her brother was playing, arms up, twirling gracefully.

Alex smiled at their daughter, "Good morning, Iz…"

"Morning, Mom…" she moved into the kitchen and around the island and hugged and kissed Alex tightly. "How are you today?" Her smile was contagious as she looked at her mother with adoration.

She was now as tall as Theo, brother and sisters now all at the same height. If Alex didn't know better, and she was correct in her predictions, the girls might surpass their brother in the height department.

Alex kissed her forehead gently. "Good, baby…how are you?"

"Good…"

"Did you sleep well?"

Isabel nodded, still smiling and clutching her mother tightly. She then pulled away and went up to Olivia, moving in carefully.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, Baby…" Olivia reached her arms out to their daughter and Isabel fell into the embrace. "How's my Izzie?"

Isabel didn't say anything, only held her brunette mother tightly.

The last note on the sonata sounded and Theo stood, moving into the kitchen, eyeing Alex and then Olivia and Alex again before he moved into the kitchen next to the blonde.

The kids had been well aware of the friction in the house over the past week—it was difficult to miss—and so it seemed they were all stepping carefully, trying to avoid the live mines, around their mothers. The mood, the tone, had never been like this before and it had been rough on the three Benson-Cabot children, as well.

"Can I help?" Theo came up next to Alex and bumped shoulders with her, looking at the frothy eggs.

"Eggs just need cooking, then we're all set…" Alex offered as she placed the bacon on a paper towel-lined plate.

"I can do it," Theo smiled. "Can you play _Fantasy in A Major, Opus 15_? It's already on the stand…" He looked at his blonde mother. "It's an upbeat one and I wanna hear you play it. I can get the eggs…"

Alex smiled at their son and cupped his cheek before kissing it softly, "Of course, Theo…anything for my boy…" Alex wiped her hands on a dishtowel and then moved to the piano in the living room, noting that the sheet music was all set up for her song.

OOO

Olivia watched as Alex tucked her robe beneath her and then sat at the piano, just as Grace entered the kitchen. The brunette smiled at their daughter, their brown-eyed girl moving directly to her dark-haired mother and wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind.

Olivia clenched her forearms and the two just watched as Isabel moved into the living area and stood next to her mother, hands on her shoulders before moving and sitting next to her to watch her mother's hands, as she had been known to do.

Alex smiled at their blue-eyed daughter and then wiggled her fingers and looked up at the sheets of paper in front of her only briefly, apparently already knowing the music, because she closed her eyes and then placed her slender fingers delicately on the keys before beginning to play.

The sounds that began to come out of the baby grand was as it always was—mesmerizingly graceful and full of life. The blonde let her body move left and right as her strokes on the keys were delicate, yet intentional, each note played perfectly, each crescendo and decrescendo resonating throughout the space of the lower level of the house. Left hand moving in a slower pattern, right in a quick, light-hearted melody, both hands working in tandem with the complicated tune.

Grace sat next to Olivia and poured herself a glass of orange juice from the glass pitcher already there and then began to sip, just watching her mother from afar.

Adele's _Hello_ began to chime from the cell phone on the kitchen island, her soulful crooning barely heard over the gusto of the piano, but Theo caught the ringtone and Olivia did, as well. Their son, having just transferred the cooked eggs onto a platter, lifted the phone and moved into the living area, handing it to his blonde mother, who stopped playing to take it.

She slid her finger over the screen and put it to her ear, "Benson-Cabot…"

Olivia watched Alex as Isabel came to the table now and hugged her brunette mother again briefly and kissed her cheek before taking her seat across from her.

"OK…" Alex continued, eyeing Olivia. She then closed her eyes, "Has he finished the antibiotics?" Alex waited. "And he's still sick?"

Olivia took a piece of bread from the basket and then opted against it, putting it back. If she was going to maintain her weight through this recovery, breads and pastas had to be out for the time being. Being inactive would cause that unsightly weight gain in her, especially with the sedentariness that would happen over the next few weeks.

"But how did it turn into that?" Alex questioned, now standing and eyeing the brunette once more before moving through the living room, down the hallway and out of sight, her beige silk robe flowing behind her.

Alex was keeping something from her, once again, and it hurt the brunette to no end.

But it went both ways, right?

Theo served the eggs for the four women in the family and then for himself before placing the platter on the island and returning to join them at the table.

"What's going on, Mama?" he asked.

Olivia tried a smile, "Nothing, Baby…just—" The brunette didn't know what to say. "Sounds like it might be grandma…"

"No, I mean between you and Mom…"

Olivia forked some eggs, "Just a little low we're going through…we'll get through it…" She smiled. "Eat before it gets cold." She reached for a couple of slices of bacon and put them on her plate next to the eggs.

"You two haven't been talking like you always do." Isabel's face was distressed. "You and Mom _always_ talk to each other."

"You seem sad and Mom seems… _stressed_ out…" Grace pushed her glasses up.

"Well, my little psychologists…you are correct in your diagnosis…" Olivia wanted to be truthful with her kids. She and her wife were definitely acting differently towards each other and the kids had picked up on it. How could they not?

"I think you two should talk about it." Isabel took a bite of bacon.

"That would be ideal, Iz…" Olivia offered, now reaching behind her for Alex's beige cardigan on the back of her chair and slipping it on. It was chilly this morning in the townhouse and the temperature seemed to have decreased a couple of degrees in the past few moments—if not technically, then definitely figuratively.

"Why do you two have to be so stubborn about it?" Theo questioned, his expression almost incensed.

"Theo—" Olivia tried.

"I mean…just _talk_ …that's all you have to do…just _talk_ , Mama…"

Olivia took a small breath, trying to control her own emotions. There was no doubt now that the kids were feeling the strain. They had voiced their opinions and they were spot-on with their assessments.

Alex entered from the hallway now, her eyes avoiding her family altogether as she placed her iPhone back on the island and then joined them at the table.

She sat, placing her napkin in her lap, "This looks great Theo…the eggs look so fluffy and moist…good job…" She smiled at their brunette boy, all the while still avoiding eye contact.

"Was that grandma?" Isabel asked.

"Eat, Izzie…" Alex said firmly, reaching for her coffee. "Don't worry about it."

But Olivia saw her wife's eyes, even though she was looking down at her plate, trying not to give anything away. Those blue orbs were undeniably tearing.

"Mom?" Theo's face was empathetic as he chewed.

Alex then looked up at her wife, the two holding each other's gaze for a few moments, neither saying anything.

* * *

"What are you doing, Liv?" Alex stood in the doorway of the utility room now, leaning against the frame, arms folded.

Olivia poured liquid detergent over the clothing and then turned it on before closing the lid. "Laundry." She shut off the light and grabbed her crutches from the wall before maneuvering past her wife, brushing against her as the blonde virtually blocked the doorway. But Olivia made it past her, inching by wordlessly.

The brunette hobbled back into the guest room across from the laundry room and then began to try and make the bed on crutches, the task almost comical as the height of the sticks beneath her arms prevented her from reaching the blue and white quilt and sheets.

"OK…this is ridiculous…" Alex said firmly, still watching her.

"Well, it's kind of hard for me, Alex…but the bed needs to be made."

Alex laughed lightly, "Not _that_ , Olivia…and you _know_ it…"

Olivia looked up from tossing the second pillow on her wife's side. "What is? What was the call, Alex? Your mother? Are you gonna tell me what's happening? Or are we gonna keep tip-toeing around each other?"

Alex went to the opposite side now. "You stand, I'll fix." She began to fix the bed as she spoke, "My father…his cold has gotten worse…" She looked up with misty eyes, "…it's pneumonia now…"

"Oh, Al…" Olivia began to head toward her wife, but the blonde was moving away, avoiding being close, gliding to the other side of the bed to smooth and fix it.

Alex then stood upright and waved her off, holding her hand up to stop her wife as she collected herself, staring into space. "I can't…just…give me a second…"

Olivia watched as her wife's body weakened and began shaking, the blonde putting both hands to her face and sobbing behind them. The brunette just watched her. Alex didn't want to be consoled. Didn't want to be touched. Didn't want to be comforted.

Then, trying to regain her composure, the blonde took a deep breath, sniffed heartily and then proceeded to fluff the pillows and place them at the head.

"Alex…come on…we can't do this anymore…"

"We?" Alex laughed lightly, once again, "I'm not the one that has been unbearable to be around…"

"I know…" Olivia said softly. "Can we talk? I mean… _really_ talk? I need that from you, Al…"

Alex looked up at her and then moved toward her, standing close. She reached up and held the brunette's face in her hands and nodded, leaning in to kiss her gently.

The softness, the sweetness of it, had Olivia's emotions spilling forth, once again. "Oh, Alex…" the brunette whispered, "…please, Baby…let's communicate again…"

Alex nodded, looking deeply into her wife's eyes.

* * *

"I hate staying in that room, Al…I want to be back in our bedroom so badly…I feel like I'm at a horrible bed and breakfast in a horror movie and it's Groundhog Day and it just keeps repeating."

Alex smiled, "Jeez…tell me how you really feel…" She smirked. "Sweep up your sand, lights out by nine?" Alex giggled.

"Yeah…and recipes for corned beef and turnips and long stories about days in World War II…" Olivia smiled.

They had taken to the sofa, coffees in hand, the kids doing various Saturday morning activities. Theo was at his friend Marcus' house, he and a group of four others attempting a small band, and their son's guitar lesson had been cancelled by her brother-in-law that day, Jonathan having to work in the ER, as they were short-staffed. Isabel and Grace had been picked up and taken to a birthday party for one of their friend's from school—an ice skating party at Rockefeller Center—and the ladies now had time to themselves to talk.

"Olivia…"

Olivia swallowed a sip of coffee and then looked at her wife, whose legs were tucked beneath her as they sat.

"You realize we haven't really fought since your dance showdown in that bar…"

Olivia nodded, caressing the sides of her mug with her thumbs, "I do realize that…and I also realize how much I hate being at odds with you, Babe…"

"How is it?" Alex reached for the jersey material covering her knee.

Olivia lifted the fabric, pulling the wide leg of her gray lounge pants upward to reveal the healing wound. "It looks good, but it still hurts, Alex. Right now, since it's had a day to rest, it's better. But during and after therapy, it hurts like a mother…"

Alex nodded, "I know, Liv…and you won't take the pain pills?"

Olivia shook her head, "I really don't want to…"

The brunette looked at her wife now. Even at her age, she was so beautiful to Olivia. The fine lines around her eyes only enhanced her beauty, showing the life they had lived, time having been good to the blonde.

"Your father…tell me, Al…"

"He's probably gonna go to the hospital if he's not better by tomorrow. My mother says that his coughing is terrible, rattling, and he's pretty weak. The antibiotics for his bronchitis didn't help and now he's worse." Alex's eyes began to water, her lower lip trembling.

Olivia reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder before moving it to the back of her neck. "Come here, Babe…"

Alex moved in now, setting her cup on the coffee table before resting her head on her wife's lap and curling herself into a ball, Olivia beginning to stroke her hair.

"I'm gonna have to go there…but I can't leave you…"

"I'll be fine, Al…Theo can take me where I need to go. You need to be there with your mother. If I know her, she's a wreck."

Alex nodded, clenching her wife's left thigh firmly. "She sounded terrible on the phone…couldn't stop crying…"

"So go to her…our kids and I will be fine for a couple or a few days. Go, Babe…"

Alex nodded again and then rolled over onto her back, looking up at the brunette.

Olivia leaned over her, moving her face closer and smiling, "Let's not do that no talking thing anymore…I'm sorry I have been the way I've been but I'm gonna start seeing the glass as half full…"

Alex smiled, "That's my girl…"

Olivia leaned in now and kissed her wife, lips moving along lips slowly, tasting, relishing in the closeness. "Mmmm…" Olivia pulled away, "…so nice…"

* * *

AAA

Pizzas ordered, movies ready, it was movie night at the Benson-Cabot's house.

Olivia sat on the sofa, leg propped once again, watching the evening news. The kids had gotten home and were upstairs. But something was going on with them. When they had entered the house, they had all come together through the front door. Unusual.

Theo entered from the hallway, his sisters behind him. Grace had her cello in her hand, bow in the other and they were all grinning like Cheshire cats.

"We have a surprise for you…" Isabel offered as the three moved into the living room.

"Mom, sit next to Mama…" Grace smiled.

"OK…" Alex moved into the living room, towards the sofa, and sat next to her wife, thigh pressed against thigh.

Olivia put her arm around her wife, pulling her closer still.

The kids stood in front of the TV, Isabel reaching for the remote and muting it before Grace moved her cello chair to the front and center stage, Theo took his seat at the piano and Isabel stood next to her sister.

"We wanted to do a song for you…together…to cheer you up…" Isabel claimed.

"Our little Partridge family…" Olivia smiled as Alex moved closer to her wife and wrapped her arm around her.

"This is 'Get Here', by Oleta Adams…one of your favorite songs…" Theo declared from the piano.

The piano started and Grace sat poised with her cello, waiting.

"You can reach me by railway…" Isabel began. "You can reach me by trail way…you can reach me on an airplane…you can reach me with your mind…"

Olivia looked at her wife, smiling. The brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde gently, pulling away and smiling. "Our talented babies…"

Isabel's voice was beautiful, mastering the notes, her voice having a silky smooth quality as the singing continued.

Then Grace came in with the cello, only adding to the richness of the song, Theo continuing to play on the piano.

It was a beautiful moment, their kids wanting to show their love for their mothers, display a reconnection of devotion, not only for them, but for the inescabable sibling unity that they had for each other.

The song ended and the ladies clapped wildly, both with tears in their eyes.

"That was amazing…" Alex offered as the kids came up to them and all sat, holding each other tightly, kisses and warm embraces of love and adoration all around.

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Alex spouted as she entered from the hallway. "That was Isabel's principal…"

It was Sunday morning and the kids were still in bed at this early hour of seven-thirty. Olivia was sitting in a kitchen chair, performing the stretches that the doctor said that she needed to do daily, a resistance band cradling her foot.

"What Al?" Olivia continued her stretches, bending her knee and wincing slightly.

"Isabel has been suspended…"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, she punched another girl, Alison…"

"Punched her?"

"Yes, Liv…punched her. Punched her when she got the lead in _Annie_ and Izzie only got a supporting part as Pepper…"

Olivia set the band on the kitchen table. "What the hell…?"

"They had to investigate, talk to Alison, but…it turns out our daughter hit her…suspended for three days."

Olivia shook her head, "Isabel…I can't believe it…"

"Well, believe it, Babe…"

Just then, Isabel entered from the staircase, smiling and virtually skipping with her typical joyous nature.

The ladies looked at her, Alex's arms now folded. "Happy, Iz?"

Isabel nodded, "Yep! What's for breakfast?"

"How about cold mush?" Alex offered. "Oh, but first…I want this place to shine like the top of the Chrysler Building. Ring a bell, Isabel? Sound familiar?"

Olivia looked at their daughter whose expression was that of realization. The brunette shook her head, "Isabel…you _hit_ her?"

Isabel's face reddened as her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "She took my part! I wanted Annie!"

"Not OK, Isabel…not OK…go upstairs. Your mother and I need to talk."

"But—" Isabel pleaded.

"Go! Now!" Alex pointed toward the staircase.

Olivia looked at her wife, the blonde's cheeks flushed with anger as her arm remained horizontal and Isabel crept toward the hallway, her cries heard as she ascended the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: OK…so…dissonance at the Benson-Cabot household, then nice-nice, then ending with dissonance again.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought of Alex and Olivia's "discord". They haven't fought in a while (not that we've seen) and the frustration from the circumstances came out full-force. The lack of communication is never a good thing for any relationship. But, they finally talked. Then, the kid's song for their mothers. Then Izzie's revealing secret that she, apparently, thought her mothers wouldn't find out about.**

 **More drama from this situation in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and, as always, I would love to hear what you thought. Your reviews make me stronger and keep me going;)**

 **Patricia**


	39. Life's Lessons Make Us Stronger

**Twins : 9** **th** **grade : 15 January**

 **Theo : 10** **th** **Grade : 16 January**

 **A/N at the end.**

 _Chapter 39:_

 _Life's Lessons Make Us Stronger_

"So...what _exactly_ did the principal say?" Olivia reached forward and broke off a grape from the bunch she had been casually picking on during her exercises. "Is it _just_ Isabel that did the hitting or was there an actual fight…?"

"All Izzie, unfortunately. Principal Willstrom said he wants to meet with us first thing on Monday and Isabel would be suspended Tuesday through Thursday."

The blonde looked suddenly older, suddenly stressed out, fatigue spread across her face.

She simply looked at Olivia, the brunette knowing exactly what she was saying.

"I'll go, Al…I'll go to the meeting. You need to leave today. Your mom needs you, Babe…" Olivia cocked her head to the side to try and make eye contact with her wife, "…OK?"

Alex nodded slowly and moved to stand in front of the brunette, those blue pools watering, "Jesus, Liv," she whispered, "Things always seem to happen all at once, don't they? It's almost like feast or famine…"

Olivia stood, taking a little hop for balance, and clutched her wife's upper arms before rubbing them soothingly, "Yeah, but…we can take it, Babe…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife gently before pulling away, "…you and me…dynamic duo…" She smiled and cupped her wife's face, "Always remember that, Alex."

Alex nodded again and the two found themselves in a strong, warm embrace, eager to comfort one another and just hold each other with the security of each other's arms.

"We need to talk, and get all of this sorted out, Liv, before I go. First to Isabel, and then you and I can talk about consequences and how things are gonna go for the next few days while I'm gone…" Alex stopped suddenly, staring into space, "…at least I _hope_ it's only for a few days…" Alex lifted her head and blue eyes slowly looked into her own, the blonde's lower lip trembling, "God, Liv…" Alex whispered, "…what if it's longer? What if he doesn't get better?"

"Oh, Al…come here…" Olivia reached for her wife again and held her, feeling her trembling form beneath her as she held her reassuringly. "Don't think like that right now, Al…" Olivia heard the catch in her own voice, feeling the lump form at the thought. "You have to get there safely and be strong for your mother and she needs a rock right now…she needs to lean on _you_ , Babe…"

William Cabot's illness affected Olivia, as well. He had been so warm and welcoming to her from the beginning, calming Cathy Cabot down on so many occasions when they had first begun seeing each other again. The older Cabot had always had a soft spot for the detective and she knew it. His charm and mannerly way had always made her feel like he was a father to her, as well. An admirable man with a heart as big as a Macy's Day parade float, perhaps even bigger.

But, Alex needed her to be strong so that she, herself, could go to Southampton and be strong for her mother. That's how it had to be. She wouldn't upset her wife by breaking down as well. Couldn't risk the emotional stress to her wife or the chance of putting her in danger while on the road to her journey. With the snow and ice as bad as it had been that year, her wife had to be in a good frame of mind. Maybe not excellent but, at least, good. Olivia being the cause of putting Alex at risk on the road could never happen.

And so, she clutched her wife tighter, feeling as the blonde nodded against her. "OK, Al?" They pulled away and Olivia moved a stray lock of hair behind her wife's ear. "How about we talk about it together, then to her, then you can pack and we can talk?" Olivia offered. "Remember that plan we came up with for when or if one of the kids ever did anything we didn't want them to get out of?"

Alex smiled, "Of course… _Mission : You're-Not-Getting-Out-of-This-One_?"

Olivia nodded, "Shall we put it into effect with Iz?"

"Oh, Olivia…great minds, Babe…Sounds like the perfect consequence to me…crack the whip, Liv…you can do it…"

"And I will do it, Al…physical violence is absolutely not acceptable and she will definitely learn that lesson…" Olivia smiled.

"Wonderful…" Alex pulled away, clutching Olivia's elbows. "Sounds good, Liv…"

The doorbell rang and Alex furrowed her brow. "It's…" she looked at her watch, "…eight o'clock on a Sunday..."

Olivia patted her wife's hips, "Publisher's Clearing House?" She smiled.

"Mmmm…but I never send those things in…"

"No, but I do…" Olivia smiled again and kissed her wife gently. "Go see, Baby."

Alex moved away and walked towards the front door.

Olivia grabbed her crutches and stepped to the hallway to watch as her wife answered the door.

"Hey, Fin…Mel…JJ…" Alex smiled as she opened the door to their friends, hugging all three.

"We tried both ya'll's cells…" Fin offered walking inside now, two large brown grocery bags in his arms.

"Huh…mine is on…I think Liv's is on…" Alex closed the door behind them. "Liv? Are our phones working?"

Olivia slipped her phone from her back pocket and noticed it was on vibrate and that she had missed two calls and two texts. "Sorry, guys…" She waved the phone in the air, "…on vibrate. I guess I didn't feel it with all of the excitement this morning."

Alex moved to the kitchen island and fiddled with her own phone. "Mine is completely dead…" She moved to the charger next to the refrigerator and plugged it in before setting it down and returning to their friends.

"Get that charged, Babe…you'll need it on the road." Olivia suggested.

"Everything OK?" Melinda questioned.

Olivia let out a deep breath at the same time her wife did and they smiled at each other. "Yeah…just a lot going on right now. Come in…sit down…whatcha got there?"

Fin set the bags on the island and began to take out food items—bagels, cream cheese, lox, Styrofoam-packaged soups, and a couple of lidded, aluminum containers. "We come bearing gifts."

"That so sweet, Finneous…" Olivia looked at JJ, the spitting image of both Fin and Melinda, now thirteen, that awkward age that made young boys look like they were ready to leave any given situation that contained just adults. "Jay? How is our handsome boy?"

JJ smiled, "Good, Aunt Olivia…how are you?" He set the bag he had been carrying down as well and moved to the brunette, hugging her tightly.

"There's our playa…" Fin oozed.

" _Pop_ …" JJ tried, his mocha cheeks blushing wildly.

"How about your Aunt Alex?" Melinda smiled.

JJ moved to Alex and hugged her, too. He pulled away, "Where's Theo?"

"Upstairs…probably up already. He likes to wake up around eight. Go see, Jay…" Olivia offered.

Promptly, the young teen walked down the hallway and could be heard bounding up the steps.

"So…a lot of happening?" Melinda questioned as she and Fin continued to place items on the counter, the curly-haired ME placing some items in the refrigerator.

"Bagels OK right now?" Fin started for the kitchen table to set the breakfast items on top.

"Absolutely…" Alex said, "…coffee is made. Now we don't have to cook. Thank you, guys."

"What's up?" Fin questioned. "How's the knee, detective?"

The foursome sat at the table as Alex brought the carafe to the table, along with four mugs.

"It's OK…hurts but I can feel it healing."

"Don't do anything stupid, Liv…I know how you can be…thinkin' you're fine and then, _bam_ …you twist something and hurt it all over again."

Olivia smiled, "You know me too well. We have some other dramas here at the Benson-Cabot household, as well."

"Oh, yeah?" Melinda took a bagel and opened a container of plain cream cheese. "Tell us more…"

* * *

AAA

The Tutuola-Warners had been caught up on the goings on of Olivia and Alex and the kids and had broken up into separate locations. Alex was upstairs with Melinda, doing a little light packing in order to leave as soon as possible, and Olivia was downstairs with Fin, talking and chatting on the sofa.

Alex grabbed a pile of underwear from she and Olivia's lingerie drawer and placed it into her carryon case—a go-to bag for short trips.

"So, she punched her?" Melinda sat on the side of the bed, one knee bent, one on the floor.

Alex nodded, moving to get a couple of pairs of jeans from her drawer. "Yeah…Olivia and I have yet to talk and yet to talk to her, but…we agree that she should have consequences. My wife plans on making her three days at home less than ideal and comfortable. We have a plan…"

"And your father is really sick?" Melinda's face conveyed true angst.

Alex only nodded, feeling her emotions come all over again.

"It'll be OK, Alex…"

"I hope so…" Alex said softly.

* * *

Fin had offered to take Olivia to the conference with the principal on the following day, which was to occur before he had to be at work by nine. He would take her by the station first, to pick up some work, and then return her home before he went back.

She and Alex had the next three days planned out for Isabel, even though they had yet to talk to her.

But now was their chance.

It was ten o'clock by the time Fin and Melinda had left and Isabel hadn't come down once. Grace had made her appearance, eating bagels with JJ and Theo, as well. But their blue-eyed daughter remained upstairs, even with prompting by her brother and sister and family friend.

But Isabel wasn't budging.

Olivia and Alex knew why. This was the first time she had ever done something like this, worthy of an unfortunate punishment and she was not eager to find out what it was. They knew their daughter well, and knew her well enough, to know that she was in her room, thinking, perhaps talking to friends, texting, sending photos about how miserable she was and how she would be in so much trouble.

Time to burst the bubble and turn those fears into reality.

Olivia followed Alex as the blonde knocked lightly on her bedroom door.

No answer.

Alex knocked more firmly now, "Isabel?"

"Come in…" she said meekly.

Alex turned to Olivia and shook her head before turning the knob and opening the door.

Isabel was sitting at her desk, hunched over a spiral notebook, writing something with a purple pen.

The ladies entered, both folding their arms. Olivia was sure they looked very much like their roles they shared as attorney and detective at the precinct—not a hint of jest in their faces.

"So…you have anything to confess?" Alex started.

The two moved closer, arms still folded. Isabel looked absolutely miserable.

She nodded and looked up at her mothers, Alex first, and then Olivia, and then Alex again.

The brunette had made it up the stairs, slowly but surely, hopping the whole way, but was winded. She chose to sit now, in a chair that was by the closet and stretch her knee out.

"Isabel…why did you do it? Aside from the part?" Olivia offered. "I mean…punching? Your mom and I have _never_ advocated violence of any kind. For God's sake, she's an attorney that stands up for women, children, and the elderly and I'm a detective that does the same."

"I know, Mama…" Isabel tried.

The ladies waited for an answer, their stares equally as intimidating.

"I had a geometry test Friday and I…" she looked up at her blonde mother, "…I failed it. I got a forty-seven…"

Alex nodded, Olivia watching as her blonde wife shifted from foot to foot now, slowly, yet intentionally, as she would in the courtroom. The grade probably had the blonde reeling inside but her icy stare conveyed pure stoicism.

Isabel continued, "Then…the P.E. teacher, Mrs. Hader got mad because I forgot my gym shorts and my running shoes…"

Alex made a circular motion with her hand, encouraging their daughter to keep going.

"Then, I saw Alison in the hallway by her locker, talking with Jenna, who also tried out for Annie, but she got the part of Duffy. She was smiling and talking to her like she does…or _used_ to do…with me…I got so jealous…"

Olivia felt her heart breaking for their daughter but resolved to stay strong.

"And you and Mama…you have been different…it's been weird here…not like it usually is…"

Alex turned and looked at her wife briefly before looking back at their daughter. "Isabel…your Mama and I—" the blonde stopped herself, obviously realizing that what she was about to say was futile.

They both knew that their lack of communication over the past week had affected their children and it was just another event to mark the emotions building inside of Isabel. Not that it was an excuse, but she seemed to have done it for a number of reasons.

"Anything else?" Olivia questioned.

"And the part…I have been practicing so hard… _Tomorrow, Maybe, Dumb Dog_ … _all_ of it and I was so ready to get that part." Isabel began crying now, tears and nose-running taking over. "After all of that on Friday, I just…I just got so mad!" Isabel moved to her bed now and threw herself onto it, burying her face in her pillow and sobbing uncontrollably.

Alex turned again, her expression now spread with pity, empathy, and little hint of retribution. "Well, Iz…" Alex looked back at their daughter, "…what you did has definite consequences, my girl. Your Mama is in a position now that when you stay home for those three days, she's gonna make sure that you understand that punching and fighting is no way to handle your emotions or to solve a problem."

"What are you gonna do?" Isabel questioned softly, now lifting herself up to look at her mothers.

"First and foremost, your phone…" Alex held her hand out.

"My phone? But—"

Alex wiggled her fingers and then left her palm awaiting the device.

Isabel stood and took it from the surface of the desk and placed it into her mother's hand before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Our plans goes into effect on Tuesday, correct?"

"Oh, yes, it does. Full force. Eight a.m."

"Now that I'm going to Southampton, you will do _what_ your Mama says, _when_ she says, without complaint, or else your phone is ours for _another_ week. And for the three days that you are imprisoned here, there will be no going out with friends, no after school events, no choir or practice until your punishment is up. If you choose to break those rules, or try to call or text anyone, another week will be added to your time."

"That's the deal, Iz. That's what we will expect. We made a list to keep you busy for Tuesday through Thursday, and it will be followed to the tee," Olivia declared sincerely, yet firmly.

The look on Isabel's face was priceless—acceptance, defeat, and incredulity, all at once.

"OK…so it's understood?" Alex questioned.

Isabel nodded, her eyes still tearing.

"Anything else to add, Iz?" Olivia asked.

Isabel shook her head, "Only…that I'm sorry I did it…"

"OK, well…that's the first step, and you _should_ be," Alex admitted.

"Well, I am…" Isabel agreed.

Alex moved to leave and Olivia stood.

"Are you mad at me?" Isabel's sweet voice questioned.

"Mad? Yes. Will we get over it? Yes." Alex looked their daughter. "We love you Isabel…more than anything…but yes, we are angry with your actions and how you chose to solve this conflict."

Isabel stood now and moved into Alex, wrapping her arms around her and holding her firmly, her sobbing continuing.

Olivia felt her emotions come now as she tried to remain strong. Isabel moved to her brunette mother now and hugged her with equal strength.

"I'm sorry, Mama…"

Olivia clutched the back of their daughter's head and kissed the top of her hair, "I know, Iz…"

* * *

At noon, Alex was wrapping up the packing of her final toiletry items for her stay at her parents'. Olivia was laying on their bed in the master bedroom, watching as her wife finished her packing.

"We haven't been apart in so long," the brunette commented.

"Don't, Olivia…" Alex tried. "You're not helping…"

"Remember those overnights I used to pull at the station before we started trying to have kids?"

"I worried so much, Liv…" Alex said softly, now zipping the carryon and bringing it to the floor. "Three and four nights away from you killed me…and it will _still_ kill me, Liv…staying in our bedroom at the beach house, our sanctuary, without you there…" Alex moved to sit next to her wife now, leaning over. "I am gonna miss you _so_ much, Babe…"

Olivia smiled, "I know…it's like we're engrained in each other, isn't it? It's gonna be so strange lying in bed without you here."

"I probably won't sleep…" Alex offered.

"You _have_ to, Al…you have to be the one that is fresh and lucid and ready for whatever happens…ready to be there for your mother…"

Alex nodded and leaned forward further, placing her upper body on the brunette's, head in the crook of her shoulder, angling up to see her face. She gripped Olivia's upper arms firmly.

Olivia then sat up and looked at her wife, looking into those crystal blue orbs. "I love you, Al…and I'll be here waiting for you…"

Alex nodded, "I know…" she whispered.

Olivia smiled and eyed her wife's mouth.

"I gotta go, Liv…"

"I know…"

Alex leaned in now and pressed her lips to the brunette's, their kiss soft, lips moving along lips, tongues lightly feathering one another's.

Alex pulled away and Olivia's eyes remained closed, "Call me on the road and when you get there…"

"I will…" Alex smiled. Lemme help my wife down the stairs and then I'll go?"

"Absolutely, Babe…" Alex reached behind her wife and began to help her up. "You'll be firm with Izzie, OK?"

"Definitely. Bad ass cop mode will come out…" Olivia smiled. "No mercy."

Alex helped Olivia stand and the two made their way toward the door, Olivia with her crutches, Alex's arm around her wife's waist.

* * *

Olivia sat on the sofa, a cup of coffee in her hand, Court TV on the screen. "Make sure you dust the TVs, too…" she called to Isabel in the front sitting room.

"I know!" Isabel shouted back.

"Iz…" Olivia warned.

"OK, Mama…" her voice answered resignedly.

Olivia smiled to herself. Their daughter had so far dusted the downstairs, every single item that there was to dust on that level, and was now working on the front sitting room, her final spot for the day. She had already polished the good silver in the house—the tureen for punch, the good silverware, and several jewelry items that Alex and Olivia had—rings, necklaces, and bracelets—wiped and cleaned all of the windows inside and out, and it was now four in the afternoon. Save for lunch and a few breaks, their blue-eyed daughter had been faithfully working as hard as she could. Theo was expected home soon and he was to take her to her physical therapy appointment at five.

Isabel now entered, dust rag in hand, pink bandanna on her head, looking exhausted. Part of the brunette felt sorry for her. But she and Alex had agreed that from eight to four, their daughter would complete the tasks on the list that they had made hastily before the blonde's departure the previous day.

"Done?" Olivia questioned, flipping through a _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine.

Isabel nodded and moved into the living room and stood in front of her mother.

"What else can I do for you, oh Her Majesty?"

Olivia couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "That's it for today. Tomorrow, it's the refrigerator and the garden, and cleaning closets out upstairs.

Isabel moved closer and sat next to Olivia on the sofa, "Boy…who knew you could be such a tyrant?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but realized she needed to keep this façade up for another two days. "Well, believe it, Izzie. Besides, Mother Benson-Cabot needs an update and I have to be able to tell her that we've stuck to the plans." Olivia flipped through the magazine nonchalantly.

The front door creaked open and then closed.

"And your brother and sister are home. Time for my appointment and then it will be time for dinner and all of that make-up homework that your teachers gave you."

Isabel took a deep breath and blew it out, her cheeks puffed out dramatically. Olivia saw so much of Alex in her actions, her expressions, her mannerisms, and it just made the brunette miss her wife even more.

Theo entered now, Grace next him. Grace moved into the living room, cello in hand, to put it behind the piano, where she always stored it.

"Hey, Mama!" Grace chimed, walking up to her mother now and hugging her firmly. She pulled away and eyed her sister, smirking. "Have fun, Izzie?"

Isabel got in a good swat to her sister and Grace pulled away, laughing.

Olivia looked at their blue-eyed girl, "Isabel…"

"Sorry…" she held her hands up dramatically in surrender.

Theo came in and leaned over and kissed and hugged Olivia, as well.

"You guys ready to take this old woman to therapy?" Olivia placed her feet on the floor.

"You're not old, Mama…" Grace offered.

"Oh, Gracie…forever young in your eyes, right?"

Grace nodded, "Yep…always…"

"You'll have to tell me about your day in the car, Babes…OK?" Olivia stood with the help of her children.

* * *

AAA

"And you, Liv? How are _you_?" Alex questioned from her spot in the study. She had come home to shower and change after a long, grueling day at the hospital. Her father was stable, doing better, but still had fluid in his lungs.

"Alex…I am fine, Babe. Remember, I've got three of the best helpers here." Olivia paused and Alex heard her take a small breath, "But, I miss you Alex…plain and simple. I miss you. Seeing you, hearing you, just having you next to me…"

"I know," Alex admitted softly. "I have to go back to the hospital. I am gonna stay there tonight while my mom comes home and sleeps. If my father's lungs are clearer tomorrow, he can come home."

"I hope that can happen, Babe…" Olivia admitted.

"He's been sleeping well, but he's on a really strong cough medication…"

"I know, Al…give your mother my love and I'll imagine the pillow, tonight, is you…"

"Soft and fluffy?" Alex smiled.

"Not at all, Al…but it's the best I can do for now…"

Alex nodded, "I know…think of me, sleeping upright in a chair, every little noise from the monitors making me panic…"

"Al, don't…it'll be fine. He'll be better tomorrow…then, he'll be home before you know it…"

"OK, Babe…I love you…"

"I love you, Alex…goodnight…"

Alex disconnected the phone and stared at the screen of the TV in the study. Her mother needed relieving from the hospital—needed to come home and shower and eat and sleep in her own bed—and Alex would be there for her, no matter what it took.

* * *

OOO

The third day of Isabel's suspension and she had completed everything on the list. It was one o'clock and her long list of chores had been accomplished, nothing more to do.

She had done so much in the past two and a half days and the brunette's resolve was wearing thin because Isabel hadn't complained hardly, at all.

Now, Olivia sat at the kitchen table, a bottle of mauve nail polish on the table, left knee up at her chest as she painted her left foot. Her wife was expected home at around six, her father back at home and doing relatively well, save for a slight cough and weakness, and the brunette couldn't wait to welcome the blonde home.

Isabel entered from the hallway, a hesitant expression on her face.

Olivia smiled at her, unable to keep up drill sergeant mode for the entire three days. It was time to let her guard down and let Isabel know that all was OK, once again.

"Need help?" Isabel questioned moving a kitchen chair closer and sitting next to her mother.

"That would be great, Iz…thank you…" Olivia slid the bottle closer to her daughter. "The right one is hard because I can't bend my knee all the way yet…"

"I know, Mama…"

Olivia looked at their daughter, admiring her—her long blonde hair, slightly wavy, just like Alex's, those intense blue eyes as she lifted the nail polish bottle, concentration on her face.

"We have to work on the math, Izzie…we can get you there, Babe…your Mama didn't do too badly in geometry…"

Isabel looked up from dunking the wand into the bottle, pumping it a few times. "All those cosines and sines and tangents…so confusing…"

Olivia smiled. "I know, Iz…I remember…"

Isabel continued to paint her mother's left foot and then declared, "OK…right foot…"

Olivia put her left on the floor and then helped her own right leg up with the help of her hands and Isabel's, as her daughter placed it on her knee and began to paint it.

"I'm sorry about Alison…and the part…"

Isabel's eyes flitted up to hers, "I know…"

"You're fifteen, Iz…it takes a while to find your true love…sometimes years, Baby…"

Isabel smiled, still painting carefully, "Like thirty-two?"

Olivia smiled, "Yes, baby…like thirty-two…when I found your Mom…love at first sight…"

"Well, I have time, then…" Isabel painted the pinkie toe of Olivia's right root and then placed the brush back in the bottle.

"Yes, you do…" Olivia smiled her daughter. "Pepper's a good part Izzie…"

"Yeah… _He smells_ …what's his name, Annie? Guess…ahhhh, _Fifi_? Then I say, 'That ain't a name for this mutt!'"

"Sounds perfect, Baby…" Olivia oozed, tilting her head.

"Thank you, Mama…"

"For what, Iz?"

"For what you've shown me…the past couple of days…you made me do all of those chores…you and Mom…and you did it by not getting mad at me and I learned something…"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I learned that you love me. I learned that, no matter what I do, you will always love me and that choices have consequences…"

"Yes, they do, Izzie…"

"But mostly that you love me…" Isabel smiled.

"I do… _we_ do, Isabel…so much…more than you know…" Olivia felt her eyes water and heard her own voice quaver with emotion.

"And now…" Isabel stood and moved closer to Olivia, "…a massage…" Isabel wiggled her fingers in the air.

"Oh, wow…no complaint here…sofa?"

"Yep, Mama…" Isabel laughed, "…sofa…"

* * *

"God, I missed you, Al…" Olivia breathed, holding her wife tightly at nine that evening. They had just gotten ready for bed and Olivia was sitting at the foot of the bed of the guest room downstairs. Alex had slipped on her warm, flannel pajamas and the two were now in an embrace, clutching each other tightly, the side of the brunette's face buried in her wife's belly.

Alex stroked Olivia's hair tenderly, "Me, too, Liv…" she declared softly. Alex moved to kneel in front of her wife and took her hands into her own in between the brunette's parted knees. "Everything went well? I know you said it did…"

"I did, Baby…list ticked off…and our daughter learned a lesson…" Olivia smiled, clutching the blonde's face in both hands. "God, I missed you…" Olivia breathed, eyeing the blonde's mouth. Olivia began laughing, "A few days away from you and I'm all horned up, Al…"

"Mmmm…" Alex moaned, "…let's take advantage of that then…my incapacitated wife…I shall do the pleasuring…"

"No argument, Al…absolutely no argument here…"

They made love that night, the blonde satiating Olivia like no one ever could—full of love and, as brief as their time separated was, it was enough to have each of them appreciate just exactly what they had missed.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it!**

 **I am trying to update every four days…so I'd like to stick to it. I would love to hear what you thought, as always. It means so much to hear from those of you that are still enjoying the saga.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Patricia**


	40. I Need You to Turn To

**A/N: Still same ages. This chapter title was inspired by a song by Elton John, called** _ **I Need You to Turn To**_ **. A beautiful song.**

 **This chapter has a lot in it, with some questions to ask about certain things that aren't so perfect that have been happening in their children's lives. It might leave you with questions, and that's a good thing;)**

 **I would love to hear from you, as always, and communicate about this story that will, undeniably, come to a close in the near future.**

 **With respect and love,**

 **Patricia**

 _Chapter Forty:_

 _I Need You to Turn To_

AAA

Alex slowly pulled the black Rover up to the front of the precinct. They had gotten so used to Alex driving her wife to work over the past two weeks that it had just stuck—like the old routine they had years ago when they only had the beamer. The blonde put the car in _park_ and then leaned back, turning and smiling at Olivia.

"We're here…" she offered.

Facetiously, Olivia looked around, convincingly bewildered, "We are?" She began giggling. "Is this where I work? Who am I? Where are my pants?"

"You're Detective Benson-Cabot, the finest in the city in more ways than one and, baby…you've worked here for almost twenty-seven years, my beautiful wife…" Alex reached over and took Olivia's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing softly, "This feels so familiar…all those days in the beginning of our new-found love, me dropping you off and vice versa…"

Olivia smiled, "It does…" Olivia brought their interlocked hands to her own mouth and kissed the blonde's hand tenderly. "After nights of passionate, wild, _loud_ sex, only to look forward to it all over again that very evening…"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, "I told you…I still want to make love to you, Olivia…all the time…remember those impure thoughts I always told you about?"

Olivia smirked, squeezing the blonde's hand more firmly.

"Still, Liv…always…"

Olivia looked down at her braced knee, the brunette now walking on it without pain, the contraption only there for support for the next couple of weeks more. "Well, it's almost as good as new, Babe…no restraints for me…"

Alex leaned closer, "Of course, if you've ever _wanted_ restraints…that wouldn't be a problem…" She winked and smiled and moved even closer, taking her wife in a gentle kiss that turned into parted mouths, tongues dancing gently.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned, pulling away, "…only you, Babe…gotta get me all worked up, don't you?'

Alex smiled, "Absolutely…see you tonight?"

"Yeah…" the brunette whispered. "Fin's driving me home around six."

Alex nodded, "OK, Liv…"

Olivia pulled the handle, still smiling at Alex. "Gotta go…"

"Hey…" Alex offered, "…I love you…"

"I love you, too, Al…and thanks for reminding me of that mouth…"

"No problem…go fight crime…"

With that, Olivia got out, grabbed her purse, and shut the door behind her, leaning over once more to look at the blonde, blowing her a kiss and then walked, without issue, towards the doors.

* * *

OOO

Olivia heard the bell ding for the elevator and the doors opened as she stepped out and began striding into the pen, only slightly encumbered by the brace. Her knee felt good. Two and a half months after surgery and she could accurately and truthfully say that she felt no pain at all. But the doctor had advised her to wear the brace for a couple of weeks longer, to ensure stability and count on a full recovery and complete use of her knee, once again.

The brunette had been jogging again, on the treadmill at home, and also lifting weights, as well, in the department's gym a few days a week, and she had never felt better.

Olivia approached her desk, noticing Cragen in his office, sitting at his desk, fingers steepled beneath his nose. Fin wasn't around but his desk was piled high with folders, papers, and a steaming cup of coffee sitting next to all of the paperwork.

"Hey, Liv…" Detective Amaro smiled at her as he entered, a file folder in his hand, Detective Rollins right behind him. "Lookin' good…the walking, I mean…"

Olivia smiled, the younger detective always bordering flirtation with her, or perhaps that was just his Cuban way.

"Hey, Liv…we got a call an hour ago. Just got back," Amanda Rollins informed her with that Southern drawl. "This one's bad. Crime scene is combing it now. All kinds of DNA and fluids at the scene. We've arrested Steven Allister who was found fleeing the scene in an alley behind the apartment…"

Olivia sat and lifted the folder that Amaro had tossed onto her desk. "This it?"

"Yeah…" He stood next to her desk, hands in his pockets, in much the same way Elliot Stabler used to do. "This guy's had a busy weekend…five women…" His thick New York dialect rolled off of his tongue as those dark eyes pierced into her. "He's in the tank. We're waiting for the liquor to wear off before we question him…"

"OK…" Olivia perused the folder in her hands, "…let me read up and then you and I can take a run at him…"

"Benson?" Cragen's voice called from only a few feet away, "A moment?"

"Yeah, Captain…" She looked at the younger detectives, "…give me a few?"

They nodded and she stood, clipping her badge and gun on swiftly and then moved to her captain's office.

"Close the door?" she offered, smiling.

"Yeah, Liv…and sit…" Cragen moved around his desk and stood, hands in his pockets.

Olivia sat in the chair in front of his desk, awaiting the older man's divulgence. What used to fill her with trepidation, now only made her feel welcome. She knew that she and the older man's repoire was more than intimidation and shocking revelations at this point. He was a father to her and they both knew it.

"I'll just come right out with it…you thought about retirement, at all?" he asked, now taking a seat at his desk, not bothering to skirt around the subject that was on his mind.

"I…I've _thought_ about retirement _here_ …maybe going full time at _Haven House_ …but the Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, thing here and then the rest at the house has been working for me…you know that, Captain…what's this all about?"

She felt comfortable enough now with the older man on the force that navigating around topics was no longer necessary.

"I'm retiring, Olivia…effective in one month…"

Olivia took a small breath, "Oh…"

"I think the golden age of seventy-eight constitutes enough mileage for me…" Those warm, brown eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"I should say so, Captain…" she declared softly. "You've put in your time…"

"You took the Sergeant's exam in December and passed with flying colors…how would you feel about taking over SVU?"

Olivia looked down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbnail and then looking at her engagement and wedding rings, fingering those reminders, as well. "I've thought about it, Captain…I have…but—"

Donald Cragen held his hand up in understanding, stopping Olivia's discomfort. "I know…but understand that you would be one of the best, Liv…think about it once more, talk with Alex…otherwise, Fin is next in line. He's also taken the test and I would be proud to be known as his predecessor, as much as I would you…"

Olivia nodded, looking up and into those familiar eyes. "OK, Cap…I will…"

* * *

AAA

"We need to take Grace to the doctor…"

Olivia swallowed a sip of her Cabernet and nodded, "I know…her stomach has been bothering her the past couple of weeks and I'm pretty sure she's lost a little weight. She says some kids have been calling her a nerd and it really upsets her…she's a type A, like you, Al…we've always known that…"

"She's complained to me about her pains in her stomach, Liv, and has been asking when her boobs are gonna get bigger. I think she looks at Isabel and wonders why she's not a C-cup, too." Alex shook her head, smiling, "It's amazing...they're twins, but not identical. We saw that when they came out of me, Babe…"

Olivia nodded, "I know…same Mama…but oh-so-different, right Al?"

Alex's expression changed to one of seriousness, "Grace is a worrier…it might seem that she's got it all together, academically, in her extracurricular activities, a wonderful head on her shoulders, but our little baby worries all the time. You can see it in those brown eyes…always studying, thinking, those wheels constantly turning…she cares so much, Liv…always the comforter…"

"We'll have to take her to the doctor next week and see what's going on…"

Alex nodded. "I'll set up the appointment on Monday…" Alex took another sip of wine, the elixir loosening her up quite nicely. She was so famished, though, and couldn't wait for their meals to arrive. "So…Cragen asked you again, huh?"

"Yeah…" Olivia claimed softly, cupping her wine glass in both hands, staring at the burgundy liquid.

"What do _you_ think about it, Liv?" Alex questioned as she brought her chilled glass of Chardonnay to her lips and sipped. God, it tasted good. After the day she had already had, with three arraignments and the beginnings of one major case, which her wife was facilitating, she was ready to unwind.

Both were on their second glass, enjoying each other's company at _Erminia_ , one of the best, most romantic Italian eateries on the Upper East Side, relishing in the undying communication that had been present all of these perfect years.

Olivia sat, those cocoa orbs studying her wife, her own glass of Cabernet in front of her, lightly fingering the stem. "I don't know, Al…you and I have talked, _many_ times, about this…" She took a sip, "Theo is sixteen and will be seventeen in about four and a half months…the girls are fifteen…and I'm…well, you know how old I am…" she smiled.

"You'll always be thirty-two to me, Baby…"

Olivia raised her glass, "Cheers to that, Al…"

They both sipped.

It was the night of their children's _Spring Spectacular Talent Show_ at the high school and the ladies were enjoying a nice dinner before they attended. The kids were busy practicing for their performances under chaperone supervision at school, running through a dress rehearsal, and then there was pizza to be served before their show time.

"So, is that something you'd like to do?" Alex questioned, taking a piece of pre-buttered bread from her bread plate and taking a bite into her mouth.

Alex felt sexy tonight, on this mid-March evening. The snow and ice had finally passed and spring was here, only a slight chill in the New York air, no need for coats any longer. It was a once in a blue moon event on this evening, that had both she and Olivia dressing up. The blonde was wearing a long-sleeved burgundy cashmere sweater dress, belted with black snakeskin, and knee-high leather boots, hair down and parted in the middle, classic Cabot glasses on, and she felt undeniably irresistible, especially with the way Olivia had been eyeing and smirking at her from the start of their dinner.

Her wife was wearing a black, knee-length pencil skirt that hugged her curves, brace off for the evening, high black heels, and fuchsia silken top, the cleavage parted enticingly, long gold necklaces in between, revealing just a hint of those beautiful caramel breasts. Alex couldn't keep her eyes off of her wife and the sentiment was entirely mutual.

"I don't think so, Al…everything is perfect right now. Three days on at the 1-6, two days helping tenants…becoming a sergeant would mean more time at the precinct and quitting at the halfway house, and I am satisfied with what we've created."

Alex nodded, smiling. "I know you are, Babe…" Alex brought her glass to her mouth again, glass hovering front of her mouth, "You know I support you in whatever you want to do…I know you love SVU, and I know you'd be happy doing that full-time again, but I'd worry…you know I would…"

Olivia nodded and leaned forward, smiling. "I know, Babe."

"And you love _Haven House_ and being there for those victims, too…so…I think it's a decision that _you_ need to make, Liv…"

"I think I've already made it," she winked. "Cheers…"

They clinked glasses just as the waiter approached the table with their steaming entrees.

" _Involtino di Pollo_ , for you…" he set the plate in front of Olivia, "…and _Pappardelle con Asparagi, Gamberi, e Salsa di Pomodorini_ , for you…" He set the dish in front of Alex. "Anything else I can get you? Another glass of wine?" His thick Italian accent was as smooth as silk.

"No, thank you. We're good for now. This looks delicious…thank you…" Olivia commented.

"Enjoy…" he offered before moving to the next table.

Alex had ordered the Pappardelle with asparagus tips and shrimps in a cherry tomato sauce, and her wife had gotten the chicken breast filled with eggplant, prosciutto, and provolone in a white wine sauce. Both looked and smelled divine.

"Well, dig in…we have to be there in forty-five minutes. We got the flowers for the girls already so now we just enjoy this deliciousness and then revel in our amazingly talented children." Alex forked a ribbon of pasta.

"Amen to that, Al…bon appetit…"

* * *

The kids had performed and a large crowd was gathered in the school cafeteria, tables cleared aside for people to stand around, talk, and congratulate their performers. Punch and cookies were being served, buffet-style, on one end of the venue, while large crowds of parents, family members and friends chatted with each other, the noise in the space jovial, loud, and slightly raucous.

Isabel had danced in a ballet number with a group of five other friends, beautiful Tarentella costumes moving with fluidity as they danced. Grace played her cello in a string quartet, accompanied by a violin, viola, and a double bass. And Theo and his band _East Side Awesomeness_ performed an original song that he and his bandmate Ari, the drummer, had written just for the show, called _Don't You Wish_?

They had all been amazing and the kids were now chatting in various groups of the large room.

Alex sidled up to her wife, after returning from the restroom, and placed her hand on her waist firmly, looking her neck over, leaning in close. The wine had loosened her up and had her feeling relaxed and more than frisky. "Want some punch?"

Olivia looked at her, the brunette chatting with Tom and Angela Baylor, one of Isabel's fellow dancemate's parents, "Yes, please…"

"I'll be back." She wanted to kiss her wife so badly, but simply eyed her mouth and smiled. "I'll be back…"

"I'll be here…"

Alex turned and began walking to the dessert table across the room, looking at all of the small groups of people and kids talking. It was a comfortable atmosphere, the air filled with pride and accomplishment.

She approached the table and a woman was serving from a large bowl. "Punch?"

"Yes, please…two…" Alex grabbed a couple of moon-shaped cookies with pink sprinkles into a napkin, while awaiting her drinks.

"You're Theo and the twins' mother, right?" the petite, chubby red-head offered, smiling. Her face was shining with oil and possibly rosacea, cheeks flushed in the warmth of the room.

"I am…I'm Alex Benson-Cabot…" The two shook hands before she handed Alex the clear plastic cups.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Martina Owens…my son is a sophomore, Danny, and did that little wrestling demonstration at the beginning of the show."

Alex smiled, "Oh, yes, I remember. That was something…"

 _Something, but nothing incredible_ , Alex thought to herself, still smiling. All types of "talent" had been displayed that evening.

"Your kids are really talented…did you teach them?"

"Well, I taught them when they were younger, Theo the piano and Grace the cello, but Theo got his guitar talent from his uncle, my brother. Grace is in the orchestra, and Isabel is just a natural performer—dancing, singing, acting."

"And is your spouse here tonight?"

"Yeah…" Alex turned to search for Olivia, who was not in the same location that she had left her, but was now talking to a few parents of the dancers that performed with Isabel. Their daughters were now next to her wife, bouquets of flowers in their arms for congratulations. "She's over there…brown hair, pink blouse…" _Stunning beauty_ , Alex smiled to herself.

Martina nodded, "Oh…I see…" She now looked at Alex with an entirely different expression— _disdain? Shock? Leeriness?_

"Thanks for the punch…" Alex eyed the suddenly cold woman and took the drinks and began walking back to her wife and daughters. She looked further ahead to the right at Theo, just behind her brunette wife, who was talking to a group of around four guys and a couple of girls, cute and blonde and very WASPy.

Their son appeared to be in a heated conversation, looking cool in an iridescent blue suit and skinny matching tie, his hair coiffed perfectly. She moved closer, stepping next to her wife, and attempted to overhear what they were talking about.

"Your sister, Isabel, is a dyke, too…must run in the family…" a tall, muscular boy commented.

Theo just stood there, but the blonde could tell that he was fuming. She kept her body slightly turned toward them, but still listening as Tom Baylor talked about a new addition that they were adding to the school, a natatorium for future Olympic swimmers.

"Tad…why don't you shut up before you start something you'll regret?" Theo offered, his body tense, moving slightly closer to the sandy haired young man.

"Oh, yeah?" he scoffed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't think you wanna find out…" Theo narrowed his eyes and moved even closer to Tad.

"They're hot, though, your moms…" another boy commented, looking Olivia over from the back. "Definite hot cougars…" He eyed Olivia's backside.

"I like the blonde one, better," another guy offered. "I'd totally hit that…"

"Your sister, Izzie, has a nice rack…I'll bet she puts out, too…too bad it's for other girls…"

"Goddammit, Danny…I said shut _up_!" Theo was fuming, teeth gritted in anger. He was now directly in front of Danny Baylor, chest to chest, as he threatened him.

The guys that their son was arguing with were a good foot taller than he was, even taller than Alex and her wife—muscled and broad—and Theo looked almost tiny next to them, even with his fit, soccer physique.

"And don't you ever talk about my sister like that…ever…either of them…got it?" He poked a finger into the burly man's chest.

Alex didn't dare step in. In her opinion, their son was handling this situation perfectly and she knew that he didn't want to be rescued in this particular situation.

"I'll bet their lesbian sex is hot…" Danny offered, smirking.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Danny…she's right there…" Tad mumbled.

The boys turned now to see Alex standing there, the blonde giving them her best attorney side-glare.

The guys smiled and Theo turned his back to his blonde mother, obviously trying to control himself and act as though they hadn't rattled him.

Alex turned now, facing the disorderly crew, and moved a few feet forward, not able to help but step in and make them uncomfortable, standing directly in front of the teens. "Everything OK, over here?"

Tad offered, "Yeah, we were just talking to our buddy, Theo…wondering why he's never invited us over to his house…we would love to come over and just hang out…" Tad looked Alex over.

Theo spouted, his teeth clenched in rage, "I am _not_ your buddy…I hate _you_ and everything about you…you're a moronic asshole that's had one too many head injuries in Varsity football…"

Alex couldn't help but smirk at their son's interpretation.

Tad's smug smile grew with every passing second and then he held his hand out to the blonde, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Benson-Cabot…you're absolutely beautiful and so is your wife. You're looking quite… _lovely_ this evening…both of you…"

Alex felt Olivia's body heat now, as her wife moved closer to her.

"What's going on?" the brunette questioned, only slight alarm in her voice.

Danny shook his head, "Nothing…" he scanned her ensemble, "…nothing at all…"

"These boys…were just being immature, acerbic delinquents…" Alex continued to stare at Tad.

Tad laughed. "You two have a good night…enjoy yourselves," he winked before he and the group left, their blonde groupie girls following, and walking to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Alex?" Olivia put her arm around her, her hand settling on her waist.

"Just—are you guys ready?" She looked at their three kids, Isabel and Grace now behind Olivia.

They all nodded. Alex noticed that Theo looked defeated. This particular confrontation had really upset him.

"Let's go, guys…it's…" Olivia looked at her watch, "…ten. Time to head home…"

They moved toward the doorway and exited the cafeteria but, just before they made their way through the front doors of the school, they were met by a tall, African-American man with long dreads in a ponytail, classic, black Armani suit on.

"Hey, Theo…everything OK?" he asked, looking at Theo, then smiling warmly at Alex, then Olivia, then back at Theo.

"Yeah, Mr. Contee…just those jackass guys…Tad and Danny…"

Mr. Contee placed a hand on Theo's shoulder. "Don't let them get to you, Theo…" Mr. Contee smiled at Alex and Olivia, "I'm Sebastian Contee (con-tay), the guidance counselor here at the high school…" He shook hands with both women, a French accent in a deep tone being emitted.

"Nice to meet you…" Olivia said smiling, her expression somewhat confused.

"Theo and I have been talking lately, over the past few months, in fact."

"Oh?" Alex questioned. _What? Theo has been seeing the counselor?_

"Yeah…for about six months now…we've had a standing appointment, every Friday at three…"

Olivia looked at Alex, her expression equally as shocked as her own.

Theo looked mortified and said nothing.

"Well, thank you…" Alex claimed, "…anything we should know about?"

"Some other kids have been giving him a hard time about his familial situation and we've been talking about it…we've also been talking about girls and his future college career choices…"

Theo's blue eyes met her own, his stare almost intense.

"Mr. Contee…thank you for that…we had no idea…"

Mr. Contee smiled, "I think Theo would rather keep it under wraps but I did overhear his conversation with some of the problem students just now. I wanted to come out and make sure everything was OK…"

"It's fine, Mr. Contee…" Theo declared softly. "I handled it…they're such idiots…"

Mr. Contee nodded, "Well…it is so nice to finally meet the subjects of Theo's love and admiration. He really loves you two and I just try to be there for him and support him in any way that I can. He's a special young man…"

"Yeah…we know that…" Alex oozed. "Always has been…"

Theo looked at Alex and smiled now, so much meaning in that one action.

"Have a wonderful evening…" Sebastian Contee shook hands with the Benson-Cabots and then looked at Theo, "…see you on Monday, OK?"

"OK, Mr. Contee…"

With that, the family now exited the doors, into the cool spring evening, and headed back home to their contented bubble on the Upper East Side.

* * *

OOO

Olivia made her way up the first set of stairs and then the second to the third floor. Alex was changing in the master bedroom and Olivia had waited to do so, removing a few items from the freezer to defrost before the next day, and had refrained from changing, eagerly wanting to talk to their son about the incident that had occurred that evening.

She couldn't wait. She had to see how he was doing, what he was feeling.

She knocked in his door, a _Radioactive! Keep Out_ poster on the outside.

"Come in…" his voice called from the other side.

Olivia turned the knob and pushed it forward, looking at him as he sat in a pair of black and white flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt, his guitar on his lap, casually playing the melody of, what sounded like, _Sweet Caroline_.

She moved forward and folded her arms. "Hey, Theo…"

"Hey, Mama…"

"You did awesome tonight, my boy…that song was amazing…" She sat on the bed next to him, "…that song you guys wrote…" she began to sing some lyrics, "… _don't you wish it could last…last like an eternal sunset? Life is so good when you're here with me…_ " Olivia attempted to sing her son's song that she knew well from all of his practicing. She smiled as Theo returned the grin.

"Pretty good, Mama…you're one of our biggest fans…"

"Always, Theo…" She looked at the guitar on his lap, a new electric guitar he had purchased with his own money for the band. "What happened tonight with those guys…it upset you, didn't it?"

Theo looked at Olivia now, those blue eyes piercing into her own. God he was handsome—all Olivia but such a masculine appearance. His shoulders were broad, his fit, athletic physique defined. He reminded her of herself all those years ago, when she was in top condition, in the best shape she had ever been in. His now wet hair, recently washed from a shower, hung over his right eye, bangs now unstyled and long. She could smell soap and cologne from his shower, wafting through the steaminess of the bathroom attached.

"It did…but those guys are jerks…they're so sex crazed…Tad is a junior and Danny is a sophomore, like me…I only have biology with Danny…but he's friends with Tad and they're both on the Varsity football team."

"What do you mean sex-crazed?" Olivia inquired.

Alex entered the open door now, wearing her lavender silk pajamas. The blonde had her arms folded, glasses on, hair in a high, messy bun. Theo looked up and smiled as she entered and the blonde moved to the foot of the bed, and sat next to Olivia.

"All they do is grab girls' asses in the hallway, try and hold them, and the girls seem to love it…especially Chelsea and Anna, sophomores, like me…"

"And you've been talking to Mr. Contee?" Alex stepped in.

"Yeah…we can sign up for guidance and I signed up a few months ago when it first started. He's really helped me deal with it at school."

Olivia looked down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbnail, "And you felt you couldn't come to your Mom or I?" Olivia felt her eyes water. She couldn't help it. She and Theo had always been so close and now he was turning to someone else.

"Don't be upset, Mama…it's just that…Mr. Contee is a guy…he's someone that I can talk to at school and I won't upset him. I know that what has been happening would upset you and Mom…"

"It does, baby…of course it does…those guys making you feel uncomfortable…" Olivia smiled and placed her hand on their son's knee, clenching it soothingly, if not for him, then for herself, "…and the fact that you have been going through this and haven't told us…" Olivia swallowed hard, her voice now shaky and betraying the strong front she was trying to uphold.

"Can we talk tomorrow, Mama? I'm really tired and I don't really feel like I wanna talk any more about this right now…"

Their son was upset and exhausted and she knew that this topic would better be addressed the following day.

"OK, my love…" Olivia leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek softly, feeling the new thick fuzz from his recent growth of facial hair. "We'll talk tomorrow, then…"

Olivia stood and moved towards the doorway, watching as her wife stood, as well, and leaned over their son, kissing his forehead gently. "Goodnight, Theo…sweet dreams…"

They moved to the doorway and stepped out, Olivia closing the door behind them. The brunette let out a slow breath, looking into her wife's eyes.

Alex slithered her arms around her wife and pulled her close, clenching her firmly. "It had to happen sometime, right Liv?"

Olivia nodded against her wife's shoulder. "Yeah…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

The brunette needed comfort tonight. She needed reassurance. She needed to feel her wife's love all over her. She pulled away and looked into those deep blue pools, studying her with love and admiration. Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips to her wife, closing her eyes, smelling her wife fully, enjoying fully the scent of her facial soap, her toothpaste, her moisturizer, the slight hint of her favorite perfume _Eclet du Arpege_ —and it all came back to her in that instant.

Her body warmed with desire as she reached for her wife's waist with both hands and leaned her forehead against the blonde's, closing her eyes once again. Feeling her wife so close, smelling her unique scent, triggered so many emotions, so many memories of love, so many passion-filled times. Her groin twitched and warmed in remembrance and she pulled away, once again, looking into soul-familiar eyes.

"Let's go to bed, Al…" Olivia husked before she realized how needful her voice sounded and she smiled as she moved a stray lock of hair away from the blonde's temple and tucked it behind her ear. The brunette leaned in close, her mouth hovering just over her wife's. "I want to feel you, Al…love me…"

Alex didn't say a word. She simply held her hand out, and Olivia placed her own in her wife's, and the two descended the staircase to their bedroom.

* * *

Silky smooth motions as Alex's satiny tongue worked along the brunette's folds, entering deeper with each entry, her hands clutching Olivia's hips firmly. The brunette's breathing was ragged, trying to get a flow to her laborious gasping, but it was no use. Her wife was causing the burning, euphoric sensations that only she could make her feel. Olivia moaned as Alex encompassed her clit with her mouth, the brunette feeling the tug, the pull of pressure as the warmth built and her body peaked, the detective letting out a raspy squeal before a deep, guttural moan. As she peaked and released, she let her body succumb to the pleasures that her wife had given her, her body jumping with each contraction and aftershock, feeling her love ooze from her in a gentle, rolling manner.

Still breathing heavily, Olivia tried a deep breath, attempting to give her lungs and heart rate a fighting chance at slowing down. She felt a warm, plush mouth on her left thigh, then her right, then her lower belly, moving upward, and then the blonde's weight firmly on top of her, those skilled, porcelain hands holding her breasts firmly, squeezing tenderly, thumbs running over her peaked nipples gently.

"That was…oh, my God, Alex…" Olivia lifted her head and smiled at her wife, "…as it always is…"

"Wanna go round three?" Alex smiled.

The brunette watched as her wife smiled, glasses off, messy bun now even messier.

"Alex…" Olivia giggled. "Give me a second to recover, Babe…"

Alex moved upward still and nestled her face in the side of the brunette's neck, kissing it softly. "I told you…I _always_ want you, Liv…that'll never change…" She kissed her neck again and Olivia felt goose bumps travel from her neck, down along her arm at her wife's tenderness, her love.

"Let me show you, again, that I still got it, Al…Olly-Olly-Oxen free, count to a hundred and I'll be on you like white on…" Olivia giggled softly, still feeling the warm sensations from her climax—complete contentment flowing throughout her being.

"Rice, Babe…it's rice…"

"That's right…it is…have you started counting? I wanna make you come again…"

"Starting now, Liv…"

AAA

But Alex watched as her wife's mouth parted, deep breathing slowly being emitted.

They had pleasured each other that evening, both needing the contact, the security, the closeness. It had been a difficult thing to deal with and, for the time being, they had scratched the surface.

Alex knew that she and her wife's relationship would eventually come up in their kids' lives—the three children having to deal with unaccepting, tight-assed, uptight people—and they knew that they would always be able to weather it, only if they made a point to keep love alive, as they always had done.


	41. Always Finding the Good

**A/N: Over a week without a chapter. I apologize immensely. But, I am now on Winter Break and should be able to update every four days, like I usually do. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Chapter Forty-One:_

 _Always Finding the Good_

Olivia leaned with her right shoulder against the wall next to the wall of bedroom windows and looked out through the expanse of glass, her mug warming both hands, watching as a woman and man, both with their arms full of brown grocery bags, walked to their car slowly, casually smiling and talking, bumping hips and shoulders, before getting into a tiny blue Smart car and shutting the doors. The brunette watched as a puff of exhaust pressed out from the tiny pipe, the miniscule car wiggled out of the space, and they drove away.

She languidly brought her steaming mug to her lips and turned her head to look at her wife—still sound asleep, right forearm thrown over her eyes, mouth slightly parted. She smiled and looked back at the captivating morning sunrise—purples, oranges, mustard yellows—the sky clear on this late spring morning and the early hour of seven.

When her body and mind had roused from an unsettled sleep an hour prior, there was no other choice for her alert mind and buzzing body than to get up and start the day. So she had put her robe on and gone downstairs, made coffee, gotten the paper, and was now enjoying the steaming brew while her wife remained in bed.

Olivia hadn't slept well after the previous night and the drama that had unfolded at the talent show reception. What had come to the surface was something that they hadn't had to deal with in a long time, and it had been experienced and shared by all five of the Benson-Cabots. As adults, and having been through the discrimination before, it was easier for the brunette and her wife to accept and deal with the judgments of others.

But for the children, it was a different story.

Although they had spoken with the children, on numerous occasions throughout their lives and in great depth, about differences and bullying and sexual awareness and sexual violence, the fact that the cream had risen to the surface was still difficult to stomach and swallow.

Olivia took another sip of smokiness of the organic Aztec blend she had brewed upon waking, swallowing as her eyes glazed over, watching a tiny bird on the railing just outside the window. She smiled lightly and knew that Alex would be happy to taste it. They had bought a few different flavors in the bulk department at the Whole Foods Gourmet to try, and wanted to decide together which blend they would buy more of. This one was delicious—rich and nutty with a hint of smokiness—and she couldn't wait to hear what her wife thought of it.

Olivia turned her head to the left and looked at her wife once more, the blonde's arm now off of her eyes, those cerulean pools still hidden behind her closed lids. Olivia longed to see them more than usual on this beautiful Saturday morning. She longed for that connection, that comfort that could only come from looking into them. That familiarity, that symbiosis that they had shared seventeen years in developing, aging like a fine wine. Those emotions that were unparalleled to anything or anyone else that she had ever crossed paths with in her life.

Olivia watched as Alex slowly balled her hands into fists and those long arms began their ascent towards the air, her body tightening, twisting, her face stretching as well, letting out the cutest squeak as her body released the stiffness of slumber.

And now, they opened—looking at the ceiling briefly, then realizing her wife was up and standing there, her eyes went straight to her own, the corners of that full pink mouth lifting in a definite grin.

"Good morning, Babe…" her raspy-from-sleep voice said softly.

Olivia smiled, the emotion welling up inside of her. She couldn't quite explain it, but she was so glad her beautiful blonde wife was awake—ready to take on the day together.

"Good morning, my baby…how are you? How did you sleep?" Olivia moved closer to the bed and put her right knee on top, taking another sip from her mug.

"Mmmm…" Alex stretched once more, yawning and moaning, the buttons pulling on her lavender night shirt as it stretched across those beautiful breasts enticingly, "…I don't know…I still feel tired…how about you, Babe?" Alex patted the empty space next to her, those eyes now looking deeply into her own.

Olivia set her mug on her nightstand, removed her robe, letting it drop to the floor, now in only a thin, black, long-sleeved nightshirt, and then slipped in next to Alex, turning to face her, left hand beneath her own face, right reaching out for her wife's. The brunette simply looked into the eyes she had been waiting to see. Olivia blinked, looking back and forth between those orbs, then dipping down to that perfect nose, then down lower to the moist pinkness of her mouth.

Returning her eyes to her wife's, she smiled before whispering, "Not very well…I don't think either of us did…"

Alex nodded slowly in understanding, "Yeah…" she whispered, "…I know…"

They watched each other contentedly, both with the same thoughts of one another, no words necessary.

Olivia knew that it was on her wife's mind, as well. The fact was that their teens had been getting teased and tormented and they had known nothing of the extent of it, couldn't swoop in and make everything OK. As much as they knew that Theo, Isabel and Grace had dealt with it all of their lives—not always sharing it with their mothers—and that their kids were inevitably becoming their own people and would soon be technically adults, there was a part of both mothers that still wanted to shield them, to protect them from nasty people and their biting, ignorant, offensive mouths.

"It's just sad, Al…even in this day and age…harassment and bullying and homophobia still exist…"

"They always will, Liv…"

Olivia nodded, smiling, before she inched even closer to the blonde and placed her hand on her hip, squeezing firmly. Olivia clutched Alex's waist and closed her eyes, bringing the tops of her thighs to her wife's, becoming one, and slid her hand upwards in between her shoulder blades, her pulling her even closer, pressing her forehead to the blonde's, feeling those comforting, soft breasts, her wife's warm, sweet breath against her own mouth.

They simply held each other, happy to be. This was Heaven. If the brunette had to imagine what a slice of life in the big sky was like, it was right here, right now, at this moment. Complete contentment holding her wife.

Eyes still closed, Olivia lifted her chin, letting her mouth hover in front of her wife's briefly before closing the small amount of space in between their mouths, letting her lips press lightly against the blonde's soft plushness. Olivia let her tongue slip in delicately, yet determinedly, into her wife's warmth, her body melting from the tenderness of the slowness, the exquisite gentleness. Olivia's fingertips lightly slid up further now, coming to the silky skin beneath her glossy, blonde locks, and held on to the back of Alex's neck, clutching possessively as both of their breathing intensified.

The brunette moaned and pulled away as she felt light fingertips on her right breast, then a delicate thumb trace her already-stiff peak, and then her breast being clutched lovingly, that impish grin radiating from Alex's sleepy face now. Olivia looked into those eyes as her wife's hand continued.

Closing her eyes, the brunette let out a shaky breath, "Oh, Alex…"

Alex moved her mouth to Olivia's neck and placed her firm mouth there, sucking softly, the detective able to feel that silky tongue working along her ever-heating skin, feeling as her flesh was instantly covered in a million tiny bumps, her hair standing on end from euphoria. Olivia's hand moved downward and clutched her wife's backside, pulling her even closer as she hiked her leg over the blonde's hip.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Olivia's shaky voice questioned, noting the emotion in her own voice.

Gently, Alex placed her left hand on Olivia's shoulder pushing her to lie back as she hovered over her before continuing her assault on her mouth, now climbing on top of the brunette and straddling her right leg as she sat on her knees. Olivia reached for the hem of the blonde's own lavender silk button down nightshirt and Alex began unbuttoning the buttons, smiling, her gaze never once leaving her wife. Once off, Alex tossed it aside and reached forward, the brunette hands gravitating to hold the blonde's porcelain globes in her hands—warm, soft, and already highly aroused.

Alex tugged upward at the brunette's hem and Olivia sat up slightly to allow her wife to remove it, now both completely nude.

Alex shook her head, her eyes scanning her wife, "My beautiful baby…" Alex leaned forward again and took her time, kissing her wife lovingly, moving along her jaw, her neck, her upper chest, before settling on a mocha nipple and beginning her motions—tongue swirling, flicking, dancing along her sensitive flesh, Olivia arching her back for more contact.

Olivia could feel the blonde's own arousal on her upper thigh as Alex began moving her core against it, her mouth still pleasuring her breasts. The brunette placed her hands on the back of her wife's head and removed her hair from her ponytail holder, her flaxen locks cascading out around her, silky strands now caressing her upper body.

AAA

Olivia lifted her hips upward, signaling more from her wife and Alex smiled knowingly, moving downward now, kissing in between her breasts, licking the smooth skin there, placing soft lingering lips and tiny bites on her ribcage, her belly, her hips, as she continued downward. Resting in between the brunette's legs, she looked at Olivia's waiting sex, already glistening with anticipation. She looked upward and caught eyes with her wife who smiled at her and bit her pinky finger with a restrained enthusiasm.

"You make me so hot, Al…I _need_ you, Baby…" Olivia almost whimpered her want.

Alex understood the said desire to have that connection, as the blonde felt it, as well. Reconnecting in this way was magical for the two—always had been.

Wordlessly, Alex moved in and kissed her clit, her outer lips, then made her way to her inner lips, her tongue feeling along the satiny folds, Olivia moaning deeply as she did so.

Alex continued, applying pressure now, her mouth enveloping her wife's lips, top lip brushing against the now-straining nub, causing the brunette's body to buck up once again.

"Zero to a million, Babe…I'm almost there…" Olivia whispered.

Alex couldn't help but grin. She paused from her ministrations to utter, "So talkative, Liv…just enjoy this, Babe…"

"OK…" Olivia said softly before throwing her head back into the pillows and allowing her wife to take over her pleasure.

Alex's lips took her wife's entire mons area into her mouth now, increasing the pressure, peppering it with firm flicks to her now-protruding bud.

Olivia moaned, "Oh, Alex...Jesus…like that, Babe…but I want you deep…and I wanna watch you ride, me, too…together…I wanna—" Olivia gasped and the blonde was sure she would come. But it was more than obvious that Olivia wanted to wait. " _Please_ , Alex…both of us…"

Alex moved upward again and resumed her position against the brunette's silky thigh, holding herself up by her left elbow and taking her fingers to her wife's core, feeling the slippery love as it oozed from her. Slowly, but surely, she let her fingertips dance along her outer lips before pressing into her with two fingers, earning another moan from the brunette. Within moments, Alex had her fingers working all the way inside of her wife, pumping gently, feeling Olivia's walls begin to tighten around her digits.

"Uhhhh, God…" Olivia moaned—a deep, guttural sound that had the blonde's own body creating a plethora of moisture as she rode her wife's leg.

Alex could feel her own pleasure building, especially watching the brunette's face—a twisted, anguished elation. The blonde brushed her clit with her thumb, Olivia jerking once again before she came crashing down, her groans of satisfaction as her body spasmed, not to be missed.

Alex panted, continuing her own grinding, feeling the last contraction leave her wife's body before she lifted herself, holding herself up with both arms now to get optimal stimulation. The blonde moved her hips quickly now, her swollen clit hitting perfectly, Olivia now recovering, those cocoa eyes on her every move, watching her. The brunette took the blonde's backside into her hands, encouraging her quick movements.

Alex smiled, mouth open, eyes now rolling back as she thrusted even more firmly now—once, twice, three times—before her own body surrendered to her pleasure, looking upward, eyes closed, mouth open. "Ohhh…." Alex said softly, her body jerking with each aftershock. "Jesus…" Alex hung her head as the final jolts of her orgasm slowed and she felt immense warmth radiating from her entire being.

Opening her eyes slowly, she felt Olivia's hands move to her hips, clenching firmly, the brunette eyeing her body appreciatively.

Feeling her own emotions, and the tears fill her eyes, she continued looking into those chocolate orbs, "They'll be OK, you know…" the blonde declared softly.

Olivia only nodded quickly, her own expression attempting to reign it in. "I know, Al…"

Alex leaned forward and kissed her wife gently before letting her body gently rest against her wife's, letting her face nestle into the crook of her warmed neck.

They held each other until they both drifted off into an early morning nap—one that both of their bodies and minds desperately needed.

* * *

OOO

"Why are you up so late?" Theo asked as he sat at the kitchen table, a binder open in front of him, pen in his hand, laptop out as well, as Olivia and Alex entered the kitchen from the hallway at nine that same morning.

Isabel and Grace were on the sectional, sprawled out with a blanket, an episode of what looked like, _The Secret Life of the American Teenager,_ Molly Ringwald's face emblazoned on the TV screen.

Olivia giggled as she moved into the kitchen and immediately went for the coffeemaker to prepare a fresh pot, the other one too old to enjoy. "Oh, Theo, Theo, Theo…nine isn't late…your mom and I were just…" she turned from filling the pot with water, "…tired…right, Babe?" She smirked at her wife who was now bent over, looking inside of the refrigerator, studying the contents and smiling into the bright light of the cold appliance.

Alex removed the carton of eggs and a whole cantaloupe and placed both on the counter next to the refrigerator before closing the door. "Yeah…your Mama and I are allowed to sleep in every now and then, Theo…we've earned it…"

Olivia came up behind her wife, who had moved to the island and was now removing a knife from the drawer, and leaned in close to her ear, " _You've_ earned it, for sure…" She patted her wife's backside gently.

" _Stop_ …" Alex smiled.

But something was off this morning. The brunette felt it in her bones. Although it seemed to be a typical Saturday morning, the vibe was strange. Perhaps last night had shaken them all up in more ways than one. It was definitely something that needed to be discussed.

Olivia bumped hips with her wife, "Hey, Al…play Chopin's _12 Etudes, Opus 10_ … _in C_ , is it? That fast one, babe…" Olivia smiled, "…can you play us that one? I'll get the rest of breakfast…"

"Olivia…" Alex tried, "…I just woke up… _that_ one…takes…warming up, my love…my fingers aren't there right now…"

Olivia began laughing again, peering at Alex who was watching her from the corner of her eye, as the brunette moved to get two cups from the cabinet.

"Not a _word_ , Liv…you're bad…"

Olivia came up behind Alex and leaned in close, her mouth now within an inch of her blonde wife's ear, "I think your fingers are definitely warmed up, Al… _trust_ me…"

Alex looked around at the kids. Isabel and Grace were now watching their mothers, Theo, looking up from his work at the table. Something was definitely on their minds. "OK…let me warm up with _Berceuse_ first…limber them up…for my wife's song…" she winked.

"Thank you, Baby…" Olivia turned to Theo, "…scrambled, over easy, or omelet with veggies and cheese?"

"Veggies and cheese!" the girls shouted.

Olivia smiled, "Theo? That OK with you?"

"It's fine." His comment was short and, dare she say, curt.

She eyed her son before looking at her wife who now sat, cupping her hands to her mouth before blowing on them. She then flexed those long, slender fingers and placed them on the keys. Olivia smiled at her, both catching the other's eyes, before the blonde began playing and Olivia began cracking eggs into the bowl.

* * *

Breakfast had been made—omelets with zucchini and asparagus and Swiss cheese, cubed melon, and toast—the family now sitting around the table eating.

Alex began, "Let's talk about last night…how are you guys feeling about what happened?"

Theo spoke, "I'm used to it…that kind of crap has been happening forever, Mom…and we've all dealt with it…right?" He looked at his sisters.

"Forever? How long?" Olivia questioned, salting and peppering her omelet.

"Junior high and now in high school. Like Theo said…forever…" Grace now spoke softly.

Alex nodded, looking at Olivia. There was no doubt in their minds that the kids had been dealing with it over the years and, apparently, they had been handling it. Though, they wished they didn't have to deal with it, at all.

"People just make comments…that's all," Isabel offered. "Some good, some bad…but, we know that it doesn't matter…you and Mama love each other and that's all that counts, right?" Isabel smiled.

"Absolutely, Izzie…" Alex smiled, "…absolutely."

Another quiet lull came over the table.

"When is your report due, Baby?" Olivia offered, taking a slice of toast from the basket.

Theo looked at her, studying her as he chewed. "Mama…can you not call me that?"

Olivia tried not to appear shocked. But this comment felt like a stab to the heart. She had called him— _all_ of them—Baby for as long as they had existed. She looked at Alex whose expression looked like hers must have. "OK, Theo…if you don't like it…" Olivia reached for the jar of raw honey and unscrewed the lid.

"I do like it…it's just…" Theo's blue eyes searched her own. "I don't know…"

He was obviously in a mood. Every now and then he got this way and both she and Alex knew just to let things slide and let him come around in his own time.

"It's due in two weeks, but I want to get a good grade. I had to start all over, but Andrew is coming over to work on it with me later today…"

"I thought your partner was Avery…" Alex offered, cutting her omelet with her fork and knife.

"She doesn't want to be my partner any more, since we broke up…I let her have the original topic and Andy and I had to choose a new one…"

Olivia looked at Alex again.

" _Stop_ , Mama…stop looking at each other like that…"

"OK, Theo…" Olivia declared softly. "What happened?" She couldn't stop the detective in her from asking. "Only if you want to tell us, Ba—Theo…"

 _This was going to be a hard habit to try and break_ , Olivia mused resignedly.

" _Nothing_ happened…you should know, of all people, that girls are fickle…"

"They _can_ be, Theo…" Alex offered, taking her mug into her hand and sipping. "But not all are…"

They waited, all eating, an uncomfortable silence overtaking the entire Benson-Cabot crew, once more.

"She said she's going to go to college in Arizona, where she's from, in a couple of years and it's better if we break up now. So it won't hurt as much."

Olivia tilted her head to the side, studying her son. He was hurting. His heart was broken and there wasn't anything that she or her wife could do or say to make it better. "There will be other girls, Theo. With a handsome, intelligent, talented, romantic young man like you, you'll have the pick of the litter when you get to college."

"Maybe…" he said softly.

More quiet. More of only the sound of forks on plates, the hum of the refrigerator, the low sounds of the Bose playing an easy listening station, currently _Run to You_ by Whitney Houston.

"When am I gonna get my driver's license?" Isabel spouted. "You said I could take the test when I turned sixteen and that was six months ago."

Neither Olivia nor Alex were in a hurry to have all three—much _less_ their girls—driving on the chaotic streets of Manhattan. It was a stress that the ladies weren't ready for. They had discussed it and had come to an agreement well before the girls even turned sixteen.

"We said summer, Iz…" Alex declared, forking a couple of pieces of cantaloupe onto her plate and handing the bowl to Grace to her left.

Grace shook her head, took it, and passed it to Isabel.

Olivia eyed their brown-eyed daughter's plate—food untouched, omelet broken into pieces as she pushed them around her plate.

"But Theo got his five months after his birthday. It's not fair…"

"What are you gonna drive, Izzie? I drive the Rover, your Mama drives the Datsun, and Theo takes the beamer when he needs it."

Isabel smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes, "We could get another car…"

Olivia giggled, "Oh, yeah? And who's gonna pay for that? And where will we put it? We have a three-car garage."

"We have a driveway. Lots of people park cars in driveways…"

"This summer, remember, we planned on all of you getting jobs, so maybe we can work something out with a used car…" Alex offered. "Theo can drive you to all of your summer jobs and we can work on saving for something. Think about it because you're gonna have to earn a car if you want one. Every last penny."

AAA

Alex looked at Grace. Their little girl looked less than enthusiastic about the entire morning. She hadn't eaten hardly anything and Alex had noticed. She hadn't touched her juice—not even a bite of toast.

"You want a car, I want a little lift…" Olivia smiled. "Just a little touch up to my face…they say the scars are minimal and behind your ears, can't even see them…" Olivia placed her hands next to her ears and stretched the skin of her face upward, smiling. "What do you think, guys?"

The brunette was obviously trying to make them laugh. The mood was tense, too serious this morning, and her wife was attempting to bring some levity to an already somber bunch.

Alex smiled, "Absolutely not…we don't need Joan Rivers up in here and I will not have your ear fall off into my hand when I kiss you…"

Isabel giggled. "Your ear falling off…" she cackled, throwing her head back.

Olivia smiled at Alex, "What do you say we have a family day today? Maybe go to Central Park, throw the football around, have a picnic lunch? We could go to the movies tonight? Get some of that artery-clogging popcorn? Make a day of it!" the brunette questioned enthusiastically. "You can watch your Mom _try_ and throw the football and we can chase it…" Olivia smirked. "Then we can come home and have a slumber party tonight in the living room…paint our nails, dance, watch another movie, put on some mud masks?"

"Ha, ha, ha…you know I can throw a football, Liv…" She turned to her daughters, "How does that sound? Sound like fun?"

But the others weren't laughing. A wave of trepidation rolled throughout the blonde's body at their children's lack of eagerness.

"I can't today," Theo offered. "Uncle Jonathan is coming over to show me something, then Andrew and I are going to the library, and then I'm going over to Ari's tonight to write a new song and practice."

"OK…" Olivia said softly, "…girls? You up for a day with your mamas?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I am!" Isabel declared with enthusiasm.

"Gracie?" Alex inquired.

"OK…"

"I'll get the door." Theo was up and down the hallway in record time.

Alex eyed their brown-eyed daughter, "Gracie? You OK?"

Grace shook her head. "My stomach…really hurts."

"All the time, Baby?"

"A little, but especially when I eat. It makes it hurt more."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

"So, I bought a new can of the Edge gel that I use and a few of the best razors…Schick Quattro…for _manly_ beards…" Jonathans' booming voice declared as he came into view, holding a small, brown crumpled paper bag, Theo next to him. "Good morning, beautiful ladies…" He looked around at all of the Benson-Cabot women.

"Good morning, John-John…" Alex smiled.

"Mmmm, breakfast time?"

"It is…do you want an omelet, Johnny?" Alex offered, "I can make one really quickly…"

"No, no…I ate…waffle morning at the Cabot household…Casey and the girls can put away some Belgians…" He smiled.

"You're gonna _shave_ , Theo?" Olivia's expression was more than aghast.

" _Look_ at me, Mom…" Theo's expression was nonplused. "I look ridiculous."

Alex watched as Olivia studied their son and then looked at Theo, herself. She eyed his caramel skin and noted that he was definitely at the stage where his facial hair could go either way—keep growing in light, wispy dark peach fuzz, or finally do the deed and become a full-time shaver.

"And you're gonna show him, Johnny?"

"I am…" he slapped his nephew's back heartily, "…I'm _proud_ to show my nephew the fine art of a smooth, baby-soft face…"

"Looks like _you_ could use a shave, too, big bro…he'd _better_ not come down with tiny bits of toilet paper all over his face…we're counting on you to _not_ mutilate him." Alex smiled.

"He's in good hands," Jonathan rubbed his bristly chin, "…been saving this beard for three days just to teach him…"

"I'm sure Casey loves the gruff…" Olivia smiled.

"She hates it, actually…likes me smooth. She has such sensitive skin that…let's just say beard burn is not pleasant for her…"

"Oh, we know all about her sensitive skin, right Liv?" Alex offered.

Olivia began laughing, "Burned _every single time,_ and _underneath_ the umbrella at the beach…poor girl…"

"Look who's talking, Allie," Jonathan smirked and then turned to his nephew. "You ready to do this, Theo?"

Theo nodded and began toward the staircase, Jonathan following.

* * *

With breakfast eaten, the table cleared and dishes done, the ladies had gone upstairs and were now collecting laundry to put a load in. Alex removed the towels from the bathroom and then exited, dropping them into the large basket on the floor.

Olivia entered the bedroom from the hallway, "I made the appointment for Tuesday. He couldn't see her on Monday. Tuesday was the earliest. I'll take the day off and take her…" Olivia began removing a pillowcase from the pillow on Alex's side.

"We'll _both_ take off and go…we should both be there…" Alex offered, beginning to help her wife strip the bed.

"What do you think it is?" Olivia questioned.

Alex shook her head, "I want to say it's just stress…but part of me prays it's not something even more serious like Celiac's or Crohn's disease…" Alex tossed the sheets they had just taken off on top of the basket and then felt the overwhelming urge to cry, emotion rising up as her lower lip trembled.

"Hey, hey…" Olivia's warm hand began rubbing her back tenderly before she placed a soft kiss on her temple, "…she's Type A, like you, Al…did you ever have any stomach issues when you were her age?"

Alex shook her head, "Not until I was in college, though…and it never kept me from eating…" she smirked.

"I hope that her making the decision not to eat because of the pain doesn't cause something else…" Olivia turned to face her wife and slithered her arms around her.

"Like what? Anorexia?"

"Well, that would be the worst case scenario, right? Eating hurts, so she chooses not to…could become a habit…"

"Oh, Liv… _stop_ … _please_ …" Alex pulled away and lifted the basket, "You're not helping, at all…"

Alex felt her wife's hand brush her back as she moved out of the bedroom, just missing her touch. This was too much to handle. The fact that their daughter seemed to have something that could potentially be seriously physically wrong with her, perhaps having to do with the overly analytical, scrutinizing, self-deprecating side of her attorney mother, tore the blonde apart. Alex had always been driven, sometimes to a fault, and the fact that this unrelenting side had possibly been passed to their daughter, killed her.

Alex paused in between the girls' rooms and set the basket down, moving towards Grace's room, folding her arms. John Mayer sang about running through the halls of his high school and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Alex stood in the doorway and leaned against the jamb, feeling her wife right behind her.

Grace looked up from taking her own sheets off of her bed and bundled them in her arms before dropping them off to the side. She then began making the bed. The ladies watched as she made it with an impeccable preciseness that rivaled her blonde mother.

"Gracie?" Alex began. "Can we talk?"

Grace tucked and folded, the creases perfection. She nodded and the ladies moved inside.

"Need any help?" Olivia questioned.

"I got it, Mama…" Their little girl tried a smile.

"OK…" Olivia took a seat on the chair by the closet.

Alex chose to sit on the puffy, velvet, lavender chair next to the dresser, the lowness causing her body to drop ungracefully onto it.

Grace smiled. _Finally a smile_ , Alex thought.

"Is there something worrying you, my girl? Something with school?"

Grace placed the quilt on her bed—a black and white chevron design—and began smoothing it out, wrinkles be gone.

"Everything worries me, Mom…"

"OK…" Alex nodded, "…talk to us, Baby…we want to hear from you…" Alex heard the catch in her own voice.

"We're worried about you, Gracie…" Olivia said softly. "We don't like to see our baby girl so sad."

Alex looked at her wife, whose eyes had filled with tears.

Then, the walls that their daughter had put up began to crumble—her face contorting in anguish. "I got an eighty-nine on my geometry test…" she sniffled, "…and that's not good enough…"

"Baby…an eighty-nine is _amazing_ …" Olivia tried, looking at Alex, both knowing their daughter wouldn't be consoled with this less than perfect score.

"But it's _not_!" Her crying became more intense. "How am I gonna get into Harvard like you, Mom, if I make anything less than an _A_?"

Alex felt the giddiness rise within her, even if only momentarily. So their daughter was thinking about her alma mater and possibly becoming an attorney like her.

Grace began sobbing now—full-out body-heaving cries. Alex stood, with a little difficulty at removing herself from the plush chair, and took their daughter in her arms, holding her tightly and rocking her. Grace returned the embrace, clutching her mother firmly.

"Shhh…Gracie…my little perfectionist…" Alex began stroking her hair and eyed her wife on the chair by the closet. "You're too hard on yourself, my girl…always have been…"

"Theo makes straight 'A's…he's perfect at everything he does…all the girls love him at school, Isabel can sing like… _so_ beautiful…and everyone thinks she's pretty at school…what do I have?"

"Hey…" Alex pulled away and knelt in front of their daughter, "…Grace Olivia Benson-Cabot…you, my wonderful girl, have _everything_ going for you… _everything_ …you are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted, talented women I know…don't _ever_ say that about yourself…" Alex's eyes filled with tears.

Grace's crying subsided into sniffles now, hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Your Mom and I talk about it all the time, Gracie…how proud we are of you…" Olivia offered. "A master cellist, the kindness you show with the earth and animals, how you're such a peacemaker with your friends and brother and sister…and we talk about how beautiful you are, Gracie…all the time…those big brown eyes, gorgeous hair like your mom…and that mouth, sweetheart…women pay top money to get injections to have that mouth…"

"I'm not beautiful like you…I haven't even been on a date, yet…"

"You, my love…are absolutely drop-dead gorgeous…those eyes, that nose, gorgeous hair, that figure…" Olivia offered. "Total package…"

"And dating is hard, Baby…especially at your age…I didn't start dating until college…I mean _really_ dating…" Alex began, "…and your mama didn't until she was around seventeen, right, Babe?" Alex looked at her wife.

Their brown-eyed girl looked into her blonde mother's eyes, "And I'm not big like Isabel…" Grace looked down at her chest, "…and when am I gonna get bigger? I'm sixteen! My boobs haven't grown in two years!"

"Remember, Baby…" Alex stood and held her hand out, Grace taking it, as she moved to sit on the bed, pulling their daughter with her, "…I was an _A_ cup in high school and then a B… _this_ didn't happen…" Alex pointed to her own chest, "…until I got pregnant with you and Izzie…"

Grace looked at her mother's chest and then back into her eyes. "So, they'll grow…eventually?"

Alex nodded, "They will, my love…just give it time…"

Olivia stood now and moved to the bed, sitting on the other side of their daughter. She reached up and stroked her cheek, "You, Gracie, are perfection. Our little girl has grown into a beautiful woman and we couldn't be prouder of you…"

Grace smiled at her brunette mother before leaning against her, Olivia wrapping her arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"We love you so much and everything you do makes us proud, Baby…" Alex offered.

Grace turned and hugged Alex now, the blonde holding her tightly.

"Thanks, Mom…Mama…I love you so much…"

Alex smiled at Olivia, "We made an appointment for Tuesday, Baby…to go see the doctor and find out what's wrong with your stomach, OK?"

Grace nodded and wrapped her arms around both of her mothers, the ladies finding themselves in a tight embrace.

"Gracie?" Isabel's voice came into the present. "You OK?" Isabel entered the room, her face filled with fret. She moved to stand directly in front of her sister and then kneeled in front of her, hands on her knees.

Grace smiled at her sister, "Yeah, Iz…I'm fine…"

Isabel stood and leaned forward, taking her sister into a tight hug, both squeezing each other and giggling wildly as they rolled backward, apparently it was a _who-can-hug-tighter_ game.

Alex smiled at the sweetness, "You guys ready for our day of fun and pampering?"

Isabel finally pulled away and the two nodded.

"OK, guys…let's get these loads in, get dressed, and then we're off! The Benson-Cabot ladies are stepping out!"

"Look out Manhattan!" Isabel chimed.

* * *

Two days later, they found themselves in Dr. Harris' office. With Grace's symptoms and her diminished appetite, she had lost four pounds in the past month. But, thankfully, it wasn't an ulcer, it wasn't Crohn's disease, and it wasn't Celiac's disease. Simple acid reflux brought on by an overproduction of stomach acid brought on by stress, worrying, and the ever-high expectations that Grace had always set for herself, even since a little thing running around, examining everything. Her pensive silence that she had possessed from a baby had carried over into her teen years and it was something that she would always have, but something that could be managed.

It would never change, though—it was engrained in her personality, her being—but there were things that she could do to make it more bearable through the upcoming, most stressful years of her life.

She was told to limit acidic foods, worry less, and have more fun. That was the diagnosis and remedy—along with a prescription for an antacid whenever she needed it, and orders to relax and just be a teen.

All in all, the news was better than the ladies had expected but still not perfect. Their daughter had been, and would always be the type, to worry. She would always try and control things that were out of her control—a definite trait passed down by her blonde mother.

So, their little teen vowed to talk more, not hold so much inside, and try and decrease her need to be perfect. With two mothers that would see to it that this would happen, the future looked bright for all of the Benson-Cabot kids.

* * *

 **A/N (cont.):**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading. Your comments and reviews make this journey even more special. As you can see I have not moved forward much since the last chapter. This took place the day after the talent show. But now we know what's wrong with Grace, we had some good Cabenson lovin' at the beginning, and got to see some more teenage drama that the ladies deal with.**

 **I would always love to hear from you, long-time reviewers and new reviewers, as well.**

 **To my long-time reviewers…THANK YOU! Your reviews and your following of this saga make it all worthwhile.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Patricia**


	42. Back into the Groove for Now

**A/N: OK, so thank you to the new followers and favorites. I am so happy to be sharing with you. As for the faithful readers…you mean so much and your reviews and our communication make it all so wonderful.**

 **This chapter has a bit of everything and…don't kill me…a cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 42:_

 _Back in the Groove…For Now_

OOO

"Sergeant Odafin Tutuola…" Lieutenant Lynch's deep authoritative voice announced over the microphone.

Fin stepped onto the stage, wearing his full uniform, complete with gleaming white gloves, hat perfectly placed, and looking amazingly handsome in his navy ensemble, and saluted to the older man, a sparkle in his eye as he looked out at his friends and family and winked.

He shook hands with Lieutenant Lynch and took his plaque holding it to his chest proudly, smiling for a photo opportunity by the official department photographer and his family and friends in the second row.

Olivia took photos with her Canon, Melinda took photos, and even JJ took the opportunity to film his father as he became Sergeant First Class of the NYPD on this early June afternoon.

Hoots and hollers were heard and he grinned broadly once more before walking and taking his seat on the stage behind the line of twenty or so other receiving their advancements.

It was a beautiful summer day, the air warm and thick, the sun shining brightly, and everyone had dressed up for the occasion. The kids looked beautiful, as well, all dressed for this momentous occasion—Theo looking handsome in his khaki suit, white shirt and coral tie, Isabel in her white lace, spaghetti-strapped dress and white cardigan, and Grace in her floral, knee length sundress, both in a pair of one-inch heels.

Olivia had chosen a simple coral, cap-sleeved dress and bone-colored heels, hair in a sleek ponytail, parted in the middle, and Alex looked classically chic in a pair of eggshell white linen pants and a silky lavender blouse, tan heels to match.

Olivia turned and looked at her wife, who was smiling ear to ear.

The blonde turned and caught eyes with her, leaning into her ear, "Do you have any regrets that it's not you?"

Olivia pulled away and looked into those beautiful blue pools behind her black frames and shook her head, "Not at all…" Olivia took her hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing softly, before returning her gaze to the end of the ceremony.

"Congratulations to all of our recipients. May your careers with the New York Police Department continue to guide you to serve and protect this great city of Manhattan. _Fidelis ad Mortem!_ Faithful until death!"

An eruption of applause and cheers was heard before the crowd began standing and dispersing, everyone moving to greet their loved ones.

Fin made his way toward them now, still smiling that warm Tutuola smile and hugged Melinda and kissed her first before hugging his son and slapping his back heartily.

"I'm proud of you, Pop…" he uttered against his chest.

"Thanks, my man…that means a lot, Jay…"

Fin received warm accolades from Casey and Jonathan and Kimberly and Katie, as well before finally turning to Olivia. Cragen got choked up when he offered his felicitations, as well, having to clear his throat numerous times as he spoke.

The brunette detective couldn't stop her emotions from spilling forth as she felt her eyes prick with tears. Fin walked up to her and held his hands out, "Liv…this could have been you, you know…"

Olivia shook her head, "No, no, Fin…all for you. You deserve it so much and I am so proud of you…" She took him into a tight hug, the two swaying, that partner unity not having faded one iota. She pulled away clutching his upper arms, "Besides…I've always worn the pants in our partnership and rest assured that I will still be my ever-charming, commanding self when it comes to late night coffees from the bodega…" She winked. "Now, I can order Amaro and Rollins around and you can order me around…"

"Oh, I don't doubt that Detective…and I look forward to it." He winked back.

More congratulations were made by other members of the squad, Amanda and Nick also there, but having to get back to work after the ceremony. Munch couldn't make it to the ceremony, the older retired Sergeant not feeling physically well these days, but promised to make it to lunch to join them in the festivities. Other officers had come to support the senior detective, now sergeant, and once they had done so, the group began to move toward the doorway of the exit.

They stepped out into the blazing sun of the city, too warm for long sleeves, but all had chosen to wear suits for the event, and the men began removing their jackets as they made their way out.

"Where to for your celebratory lunch?" Olivia asked.

Olivia eyed Isabel who was whispering to Grace and giggling, both of them looking at JJ. The brunette smiled at them and then returned her gaze to the conversation.

"We was thinkin' somewhere that can seat a party of fourteen. Some place we could have a little wine, a bottle of champagne…a good family-style meal…we made reservations for _Rubirosa_ at two and that's in…" Fin looked at his watch, "…twenty minutes…'

"Sounds good, Fin…" Alex smiled, tilting her head to the side. "So proud of you, Sergeant…"

Fin smiled, "Thanks, Cabot…"

"And it's on me…" Cragen said firmly, "…no arguing about it. It's already settled and paid for…"

"Cap'n…" Fin tried.

"That's very nice of you," Melinda offered, clutching her husband's bicep firmly, "…right Fin?" She looked up and into his eyes smiling, but with a hint of warning.

"Thanks, Cap'n…that means a lot…"

"The least I can do for family." Cragen's somber eyes sparkled.

"Well, let's go!" Olivia spouted, the emotional fog becoming thick, once more.

And they were off, into their cars and cabs, on their way to celebrate a victory in their lives, one that everyone was wholeheartedly proud of.

… … … … … …

AAA

Lunch had been delicious. Huge platters of Spaghetti Chitarra, Black and White Tagliatelle, antipasti, and Spinach Campanelle were passed around, all engorging themselves on food, good red wine, champagne and desserts. The conversation was gleeful and lighthearted and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely.

After the late lunch, Theo had driven his sisters and had gone to his own summer job at _The Guitar Center_ on West 44th in Times Square, and the girls were also dropped off at their own jobs—Grace at a local coffee shop called _Oslo Coffee Company_ on 75th Street, and Isabel at an organic juice bar on Lexington called _Juice Generation_. The three had gotten their employment entirely on their own and the ladies couldn't have been prouder of them.

With the three gone until later that evening, the ladies were back at home, ready to unwind and change, and relax off the numerous glasses of wine and champagne they had consumed.

Alex stood at the bureau mirror, removing her diamond stud earrings and letting out a satisfied yawn from the wine, moaning into it, as she watched her wife enter the bedroom and close the door, a devilish smile on her face.

Alex smiled and shook her head, returning her gaze to her reflection and beginning to place her hair into a high, loose bun, secured by a scrunchie. Simultaneously, she kicked her heels off and, once her hair was up, she bent over to pick up her heels but was met with her wife's body pressed behind her.

"Do you know how sexy you looked today?" Olivia oozed, clutching her hips from behind as Alex abandoned the shoes and stood, reaching back for her wife's waist with both hands.

"Mmmm…only from what you tell me and how you've been looking at me all afternoon…"

Alex felt her wife press even more firmly into her, her arms now holding her tighter, hands clenching her belly firmly. Alex leaned her head back onto her wife's shoulder and smiled, the two swaying gently.

Alex felt the hem of her shirt being manipulated now, being removed from her waistband, a warm had sliding beneath it and moving upward, light fingertips caressing the skin of her stomach, her ribs, before firmly grabbing her left breast.

"I want you…" Olivia whispered against her ear.

The blonde's eyes closed, eyes rolling back at her wife's sexy tone. "Well, you can have me…"

Alex felt her wife's warm mouth on her neck, kissing, sucking, that warm silky tongue gliding along her skin. Skillfully, she felt her pants being unbuttoned, the zipper sliding downward, and then Olivia's digits coming in contact with her folds.

"Mmmm…already there, Babe?"

"Undoubtedly, Liv…always with you…that dress, your ass…those boobs…" Alex began to turn around to face her wife but was stopped by the firm, almost aggressive hold her wife had on her at that moment.

"No, Al…stay like that…I'll undress you…and then I want you…"

Alex took a deep breath, watching her wife in the mirror, and then let it out slowly. Olivia tugged upward at the hem of her silk shirt and Alex raised her arms, the brunette removing the silky lavender blouse easily. Pants already at her hips, she tugged lightly and brought them to the floor, the blonde stepping out of them and kicking them aside. Olivia's eyes never left her wife's in their reflection as she unclasped her bra and Alex allowed her to remove it from her arms, joining the growing heap of clothing on the floor.

"One more item," Olivia smiled, kissing the blonde's neck once more before sliding her panties down past her knees, squatting to do so, Alex stepping out of those, as well.

"Olivia…what are you gonna do to me?" Alex smiled, her lower lips twitching.

Olivia stood once more and leaned into her wife pressing herself against her once again, hands moving to hold her breasts firmly. "I'm gonna turn you out, Babe…watch you come…lean over…on the dresser…" she rasped as she took the blonde's ear lobe into her mouth, sucking and biting firmly.

"Jesus…" Alex did as she was told, already feeling immense wetness oozing from her. She rested her elbows on the dresser, folding her arms and gently placing her forehead on top, her legs already quavering from anticipation.

She felt Olivia's mouth on her backside now, those supple lips, gentle nips here and there, and then a firm bite causing the attorney to jump slightly and let out a pleasured squeak.

"Spread, Babe…"

Alex could feel her wife's warm breath on her core and she dutifully spread her legs before she felt her wife's mouth on her, tongue sweeping along her slit, delving inside. She felt herself being separated further before the brunette's tongue was felt again, this time deeper, more pressure applied. The sensations were incredible, euphoric, as her wife's mouth worked against her, magical tongue sweeping from her clit and backward along her sensitive flesh. Alex spread her legs further, feeling her legs shaking from such pleasure, her wife working so diligently to please her.

"Mmmm…you taste so good, Babe…" Olivia moaned against her, the vibrations amazing.

Alex's breathing came quickly now, panting against the wooden surface of the dresser, able to feel the warmth of her own breath as it bounced off of the wood. She knew the lenses of her glasses must have been fogged up. "More, Babe…deeper…"

Alex felt her wife abandon her lower lips and eyed her in the mirror as she stood and leaned over her, pressing herself to her wife once again, and brought her mouth to her ear. "You want more? What do you want, my love?"

All Alex could manage was a breathy whisper, "Pink Wonder, Liv…"

Olivia giggled against her, "We might have to dust it off, get the cobwebs off…"

"Olivia…" Alex's voice was needy, "…please…no jokes…"

"OK, Baby…give Mama a second." Olivia took her hand to her wife's chin and turned her to face her before placing a gentle kiss on her mouth, tongue sweeping across her bottom lip before pulling away and smiling and then moving to the closet.

Alex looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Her face was flushed, dewy lips parted, brow furrowed with want, black frames slightly askew.

She heard Olivia in the closet, talking to herself, "Shoes…no, not that one…jewelry…old flash drives…CDs…old photographs…no…ooh, here's that pair of Blahnik's I wanted to wear last week…"

Alex squeezed her eyes tight, "Olivia…" she warned. "You know which box it is…you're killing me…find it and get your ass in here…"

Alex looked up slightly and watched as Olivia exited the closet, holding the pink device in her hand and smirking, waving it around.

"This one, Al?"

Alex only nodded, bringing her own right hand to her core, fingering her swollen lips, the pads of her fingers lightly grazing her now-protruding clit. "Jeez, Olivia…I am so ready…"

Olivia walked up behind her once again and leaned against her, whispering in her ear, "Good…just the way I like you…"

She felt her wife's warm lips on her cheek, then her neck before feeling the brunette move back behind her and lower herself once again. Her mouth once more, teasing her, making her wetter, more swollen and ready than ever.

"Now, Babe…" Alex whispered.

Then, the blonde felt the firmness of the phallus touch her lower lips, moving it along her slit and gathering the wetness already there, Olivia expertly preparing it for entry. Then, slowly, her wife entered her, Alex groaning with pleasure, spreading her legs still further, gripping the opposite side of the dresser for balance. Olivia stood now and pressed her front against her, warm and soft and scented with that perfume that drove the blonde insane with want. The blonde raised her head to look at her in the mirror and saw that Olivia's face was serious now, watching her wife's reaction, lust now in those chocolate eyes.

"Oh, God, Babe…more…go deep…" Alex whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

Olivia's motions became firmer now, entering a little more each time, until the blonde could feel the perfect spot being hit just right, deep within her. A warm burning began with each thrust, the toy now filling her to the hilt. Her legs shook and she felt the brunette's left arm wrap around her middle firmly, holding her up as her body became weaker and weaker from her impending climax.

Olivia knew her body so well. Knew when she needed support, knew when she was about to explode, knew just how to satisfy her.

Panting, Alex whispered, "I'm gonna come, Babe…keep going…like that…I'm almost—" Alex felt her face tighten as she clenched her eyes closed and squealed, one of the most intense orgasms of her life ripping through her uncontrollably. Her body spasmed like nothing she had ever felt, legs almost useless as they struggled to hold her up. The warmth, the utter euphoria rolled throughout her being as her contractions caused her body to jerk against her wife, who still had a firm hold of her, the pink toy still moving in and out, now gradually slowing down.

Alex rested against the bureau top, her breathing heavy. "I…Liv…I just…my legs…" she tried, no sentences could be formed at that moment. She didn't know why but she felt her eyes begin to water, emotion filling her deeply, as she came down and her panting slowed to a gradual, deep breathing.

Kisses along her back now, in between her shoulder blades, along her shoulders, before she felt that same mouth on her sweat-sheened neck, her wife's touches so gentle, so loving.

"You wanna sit, Al?" Olivia whispered against her ear.

Alex only nodded, now lifting herself to an upright position and allowing her wife to guide her towards the bed, still out of it from her explosive peaking. Alex opened her eyes now and watched as her wife swept the quilt and sheet aside before she turned and let her body drop onto the edge of the bed. The brunette leaned over on the blonde's right, past her, to her side of the bed, and felt beneath the pillow, grabbing her lavender nightshirt. She held it up and then draped it around the blonde, smiling. Alex slipped her arms through the sleeves and then Olivia began buttoning it for her, smiling lovingly at her.

"You know…I can't imagine anything better than watching you lose control, Al…watching you get so much pleasure…"

Buttoning complete, Alex placed her hands on her wife's hips, moving them around to grab her ass in that fitted, coral dress that she had been eyeing all morning and early afternoon. Olivia's hands cupped her wife's face, holding her cheeks in her hands and looking at her affectionately.

"I can't believe I didn't ask you to take your clothes off…" Alex's voice was raspy with exhaustion.

Olivia giggled, raking the blonde's hair back now with her fingernails. "You were too horned up, Al…my baby was ready…I saw it in your eyes in the car on the way home."

Alex nodded and smiled before stifling a yawn, trying to hide it by lowering her face. "Mmm…that wine…did me in…"

"Tell you what…" Olivia nudged Alex to lie back, "…you rest for a little while, I'm gonna take a shower and change…" the brunette placed the covers on her wife, "…and then I have a little work to do in the office." She sat next to the blonde who was too relaxed now on Olivia's side to move to her own. "The kids'll be home around six so you can just enjoy a little nap, OK? Sleep off the wine and food…" she winked, "…and sex…"

Alex nodded, "Sounds good, Liv…" She felt her eyelids droop from satiation before she finally closed them, succumbing to the satisfaction still coursing throughout her body. Soft, gentle lips were felt on her forehead now, the scent of her wife's perfume and shampoo, before her mind and body drifted off to sleep.

… … … … … …

AAA

The following day, Sunday, around three in the afternoon, the kids had all gotten back from yet another day at their jobs. They entered from the garage, all talking about someone that Theo had seen in Times Square, dressed up like Spiderman, posing to take pictures with the tourists.

"He was like seventy years old! And you could see his long gray hair coming out from under the mask of the costume!"

The three were laughing hysterically as they entered.

"Hey, Mom…" Grace offered.

"Hey guys…" She smiled at her children.

"He didn't even _look_ like Spiderman and people were still paying twenty bucks to get a pic with him…"

Alex continued to dunk her Earl Gray tea bag in her mug of hot water, letting it steep. "Hey guys…good day?"

Isabel smiled, "I brought you and mom a juice…both have wheat grass, spirulina, cucumber, kale, and spinach in them…oh, and a little green apple."

Alex made a face and then smiled. "Thanks, Iz…your mama will love them. Put them in the refrigerator for later…"

Isabel had informed them, when she first got the job, that employees got two free drinks a day when they worked on their shift, as long as they made them themselves. Usually their blue-eyed daughter chose to have one there and bring one home, but this time, she had brought both home for her mothers. It was a sweet gesture.

"Coffee for you…organic Guatemalan Antigua…roasted today…" Grace set the pound of coffee on the counter.

"Now _this_ I can do…" Alex lifted the bag and inhaled the essence of freshly roasted beans, another perk of their daughter working at a coffee shop. "Thank you, Gracie."

Alex noticed a lidded paper cup of coffee in Theo's hand. "Drinking coffee now, Theo?"

"This?" He held the cup out, looking at it and smiling, "Gracie brought me this…it's a café mocha she made…right Gracie?" He took a sip. "Yeah, I like coffee…carry on the family tradition, right?"

"Absolutely, my boy…a Benson-Cabot tradition, for sure…" She looked at her kids who looked more than fatigued after their long day at work. "You guys tired?" Alex asked, removing her tea bag and moving to the trash can, stepping on the foot lever and letting it drop in before taking a sip and leaning back against the counter.

"I am…" Grace offered, "…I was standing all day and we had a bunch of rude customers today and specific orders…no foam, double whipped, iced, decaf, half shot this and triple shot that. It was exhausting."

"Well, lucky for you, your mama and I like just a simple cup of Joe…"

"Where is Mama?" Isabel asked.

"She had to go into the precinct early this morning for a case. They needed her there. But she'll be home in about a half an hour. She just called me. We'll have dinner at six, OK?"

"I'm going to Jake's in Mamaroneck to swim. He's having a pool party for his seventeenth…and we're gonna swing from this awesome tire swing they have at into Guion Creek…"

"Theo that's a forty-five minute drive and past New Rochelle…that swing sounds dangerous and there're all kinds of bacteria in that water—" She stopped herself as she watched their son smirk at her, shaking his head lightly.

"It's for his birthday, _Mom_ and he is one of my best friends from soccer…" Theo smiled charmingly. "I'll be careful and call you when I get there and when I leave, OK?"

Alex smiled, "OK, my boy…you'd better…will there be girls there?" She winked.

"Probably…" Theo smiled.

"Good," Alex offered, "…and _your_ seventeenth is in a month, Theo…I can't believe it…" Alex shook her head, eyes glazing over as she looked at her son. "Have you decided how you want to celebrate it?"

Theo smiled, "Yeah…I think I want to go to a concert. Eric Clapton is playing at Madison Square Garden the day before my birthday."

"Have you tried to get tickets?" Grace asked. "They'll be impossible to get now…"

Alex smiled, already having had something up her sleeve. She knew that their son loved Eric Clapton and had purchased five in advance, when they had first gone on sale.

"Yeah, you're right," Theo declared sullenly.

Alex moved to the drawer next to the refrigerator and removed a white envelope, _Ticketmaster_ emblazoned on the outside. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, my boy…happy early birthday…"

Theo's eyes lit up, his mouth open in a wide grin, "What? Really?" He grabbed Alex and hugged her tightly, almost crushing her from the force of his enthusiasm. He pulled away and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Mom!"

"You got it, Theo…now, you don't _have_ to take _us_. You can go with your friends, if you want. But there are five tickets there…"

Theo shook his head, still in disbelief, looking down at the five-spread of tickets, "These must have cost over a thousand dollars…" He looked up and smiled, "And I wouldn't think of going with anyone but you guys…"

The girls squealed their enthusiasm, jumping up and down with excitement as they took Theo in a tight hug, kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"OK, OK…" he tried pushing them away, laughing. "I gotta leave in a little while. Party is at five…"

"Well, get ready Baby…" she said softly, still smiling.

They were now allowed to call him Baby again, and he was OK with it for the time being.

… … … … … …

The doorbell rang and Alex wiped her hands on a dishtowel, having just cut up lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and red onions for a big Greek salad for dinner. "I'll get it," she called as she entered the hallway leading to the front door, her wife upstairs changing after just having gotten home from work.

She moved to the front door, expecting the piano tuner at four-thirty. Theo had just left, catching his mother and sharing his enthusiasm about the tickets with her, and then departing for his party, promising to call, as requested.

She opened the door to a short, stocky man resembling Bob Hoskins greatly. He was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, his name and company embroidered on a patch on the left side of his chest, worn, khaki canvas tool bag in his hand. He smiled upon seeing her, the blonde towering him by a good foot and a half.

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot?"

"Yes…Joe from _Akiko's_?"

"That I am…" a thick, gravelly New York accent rolled off of his tongue.

"Come on in." Alex smiled and opened the door wider, "The piano is in the living room."

He entered and she closed the door behind him.

"Nice, _nice_ place you got here…" She slowed to his pace as he eyed the townhouse.

"Thank you…we like it…"

"How long you lived here?" He continued walking slowly, looking up at the expanse of ceiling in the foyer.

"Uh…" Alex didn't have to think long. Theo was just a baby when they moved in. "Almost seventeen years…" Her eyes glazed over, not believing the life they had lived thus far in this townhouse. "Yeah, seventeen years…"

"Well, it's bee-u-tee-ful…absolutely captivating…" He lifted the flap of his shirt pocket, took a cigar from inside, and stuck it in his mouth, short and dry, the tip having already been lit at some point.

"No smoking, Sir…sorry…house rule…"

"Oh, I'm not gonna light it. I just like to have it in my mouth. Soothing, you know? Forty years as a smoker and I quit five years ago. This is just for comfort…" He winked.

They entered the living area now and Joe moved to the baby grand. " _This_ …is a beauty…" He ran his hand over the glossy, black surface as though it was a high-end Maserati. "When was the last time you had it tuned?"

Guiltily, Alex admitted, "About ten years ago…"

Joe looked at her in horror. "Ten years?" He shook his head, "Nah, nah, nah…say it ain't so…that's neglect. For a beautiful baby like this, she needs tender loving care…"

"I agree…we've just been…busy…"

He eyed Alex now, smiling, "Well, I'll have her purring like a tiger when I'm done with her…you just wait. Do you play?"

"I do…and my son, as well…"

"Maybe you'll have to play a little something when I finished."

"I can do that, Joe…to offer my thanks…"

Olivia entered now from the hallway, looking relaxed in a pair of hole-ridden jeans, white tank, and black cardigan on, hair in a butterfly clip. She was folding her arms against her chest and smiling.

"Hey-ya…be still my heart…" Joe smiled, noticing Olivia right away. "And _who_ , pray tell, is _this_?"

Alex smiled at her wife, "This is Olivia, my wife…"

"Hubba, hubba…" He then shook his hand out as though it had caught on fire and then bit his knuckle. "Three beautiful girls in this house, you two ladies, and this piano? My heart almost can't take it," he grinned.

Olivia laughed. "Chicken skewers ready, Al?"

"Yeah, marinating in the fridge."

"I'll turn the grill on outside…" With that, she disappeared down the hallway towards the atrium door, on her way to the grill just outside the windows of the kitchen.

… … … … … …

OOO

Joe had stayed for an hour, regaling both she and Olivia about his gallstones, his near death experience when he had a heart attack just before he quit smoking, and shared the failure of his three marriages, both ladies listening to him as though hanging on every word.

He was a lonely man, but a good man, and the ladies offered to have him for dinner but he declined, saying he had another baby to make purr in Brooklyn that evening before his shift ended.

So, with chicken grilled and warming in the oven, salad in the refrigerator keeping chilled, Alex had played him one of Olivia's favorites _, Six Grand Etudes After Paganini_ by Liszt, and then he had left, but not before going on and on about how talented the blonde was.

But Olivia already knew that.

They had eaten and enjoyed it immensely. The chicken lemony, tangy, and covered with oregano, just like they liked their shish-kebabs. The salad was crispy and fresh, with soft, salty feta cheese enmeshed within the vegetables. All in all, it was a dinner worthy of the appetites that all four Benson-Cabot women held that evening, and they devoured every last bite.

… … … … … …

"You love the grocery store, don't you?" Olivia smiled, bumping hips with her wife as they pushed the cart slowly down the cheese aisle at _The_ _Whole Foods Gourmet_ on this Monday morning, both ladies having the day off.

Alex smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Always has been…and I love it, too. But what I love the most is spending time with you when you're at your happiest…"

Alex looked to her right as they slowly ambled in front of the French cheese section, "Aw, Babe…" Alex leaned forward and kissed her wife gently before pulling away, "…hey…shall we get some brie? For old time's sake?" Alex began giggling.

"Hey…you never said how old it was…" Olivia offered. "I plead ignorance..."

"My wife and her appetite…" Alex smiled.

Alex's cell phone rang, both recognizing her mother's ringtone immediately, and she pulled it from her front pocket, still grinning at her wife. "Hey, Mom…"

Olivia watched as her wife's face dropped, her porcelain complexion having gone two shades lighter.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Alex's eyes began to fill with tears and she looked at the brunette. "OK, Mom…I'll be there in three hours…"

Her hands shook as she ended the call.

"Al?"

"My mother said to come right now. Something's wrong with my father…"

… … … … … …


	43. To Everything - Turn, Turn, Turn

**A/N: I am letting you know that this chapter is very sad. I contemplated publishing on Christmas evening or not. If you do not want to read something sad, of course you have the option of waiting to read it. But, it is extremely emotional. I wanted to stay true to my promise of a chapter every four days. So, here it is…**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you and Season's Greetings…**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Patricia**

 _Chapter Forty-Three:_

 _To Everything - Turn, Turn, Turn…_

"You can't drive there, Alex." Olivia said firmly. "Not in the state you're in…" Olivia took her phone from the bedside table and began scrolling through her contacts for a cab company, "…I'll call a cab and you can be safe going out there…"

They had driven back from _The Whole Foods Gourmet_ in record time, the blonde asking Olivia not to talk to her, not to look at her, not to touch her, and the brunette did as she wished, but not without an intense pang in her heart.

Now, back at home, in the master bedroom, the sound that began coming from her wife was unlike anything the brunette had ever heard—mouth closed, quick sniffs, with tiny squeaks on each inhale, quiet whimpering with each exhale. If not careful, her wife would soon begin to hyperventilate.

Olivia just watched her as she shoved items with an almost angry force into her weekender bag, the blonde trying so hard not to break down fully. Olivia felt her own eyes tear as she watched her. She tapped the number for _Southampton Cab Company,_ and then the phone icon, and then put her cell to her ear. It rang two times before someone picked up. "Hi, I need a cab from 80th and Lexington, #1001, to Southampton as soon as possible…are there any cabs here in the city right now?"

Olivia listened as the man spoke about there being three in the city, at present, watching as her wife continued her soft crying, which was now turning into loud gasps as her face reddened and her eyes filled with tears, her nose running mercilessly—the floodgate opening.

"Thank you…we'll be outside waiting…" Olivia ended the call and tossed the phone on the bed, sitting carefully on the edge. "Cab'll be here in fifteen minutes…Alex?"

Alex shook her head quickly, her face contorting in anguish. "No…" she said softly, " _No_! This isn't happening…" Her knees gave out on her now and she collapsed in a crumple on the floor next to the bed, left arm on the edge, both hands over her face.

Olivia rushed down to her, kneeling and grabbing her, holding her as tightly as humanly possible, feeling her body shake uncontrollably. The brunette rocked her now, rubbing her back and kissing her temple, whispering soothing _shhhhs_ as she held her close. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife and her grip was strong, as though they were hanging off of a cliff and Olivia was her lifeline—the only one wearing the harness as the blonde dangled down.

Alex gasped loudly against her before moaning like an injured animal, her body continuing to tremble wildly. Then, like a switch had been turned off, she abruptly pulled away, wiped her eyes, avoiding eye contact altogether, and stood, "I have to go. I have to be ready downstairs." She zipped her bag and slung it over her shoulder moving to the doorway and walking through quickly, continuing down the hallway.

Olivia stood as quickly as she could and virtually jogged to chase the blonde down the hallway, " _Alex_ …"

Alex continued her frenzied walking, now gliding down the stairs.

" _Alex!_ " Olivia almost yelled as she followed her into the kitchen. " _Stop_ …will you wait for a minute?" Olivia pleaded.

Alex opened her wallet and looked inside, obviously checking that all necessary cards were there, and then closed it, snapping the closure hastily before shoving it in with her clothing in her bag. She zipped it once more.

Olivia felt the tears streaming down her face now, unbeknownst to her, nose running, but she didn't make a sound. She wanted to be there for her wife. She wanted her to talk to her. But Alex had already stepped through the proverbial doorway of her own coping mechanisms, had stepped through the portal to independent hopelessness, the brunette watching as the heavy, steel door of faith and comradery slid slowly closed behind her.

Sniffing, the blonde then began gathering her hair, her shaking hands preventing her from doing so successfully, and closed her eyes as she attempted to place it into a high, loose bun. Her mouth was puffy, her flawless alabaster cheeks pink, her eyes closed, mouth trembling as she finally finished putting her hair up. She grabbed her bag once more and slung it over her shoulder, "I'll call when I know anything…" She finally looked up and into her wife's eyes.

Olivia pursed her lips, trying to be strong, hand over her mouth.

And that's when Alex must have realized what she was doing because her face softened, brow knitted in angst, and she moved toward her wife, abandoning the bag, letting it drop to the floor, and reached for the brunette's face. "Oh, Liv…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…"

The brunette's lower lip trembled, feeling the mucous flowing in a stream from her nose, her tears still falling.

Alex pulled her into a hug.

Olivia whispered, "He's like a father to me, too, Al…"

That was all she said and her wife must have made the connection, even in the midst of her own self-grief, because she held her tighter.

"I know…" she declared softly.

A car horn was heard outside now and they continued to hold each other.

"I'll call as soon as I get there…" Alex whispered.

"OK, Babe…" Olivia rubbed the length of her back gently now, "…I'm here for you, Al…"

"I know, Liv…"

The doorbell rang now and the two pulled away.

Alex tried a smile, "I gotta go…"

"OK…please be safe…"

Alex nodded and kissed her wife gently before taking her bag from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder once more. She headed to the door, the brunette following, and opened it, a dark-skinned male, perhaps Indian, at the door.

"Taxi to Southampton?"

"Yes…" Alex said softly. She turned to her wife once more and offered, "I'll let you know…"

Olivia nodded, left hand on the outer frame of the front door and watched as her wife followed the cabbie, he opened the back door for her, she tossed her bag inside and got in, and he closed the door behind her. She waved slightly as the cab pulled away from the curb and the bright yellow vehicle got smaller, heading down Lexington, and disappearing from sight.

* * *

With her back against the counter, arms folded, Olivia had been staring into space for the past half hour, trying to process the morning so far. As soon as her wife had left, she walked into the kitchen and stood, in the same position she was currently in, and tried to wrap her mind around what could possibly be happening.

Alex's mother didn't tell the blonde much, other than that her daughter needed to come quickly. No other information was given. The brunette felt complete and utter uneasiness at the lack of information and the urgency that had her wife literally dropping everything and leaving right away. The fact that Cathy Cabot didn't get into details had the brunette wondering if this might be the end of her dear father-in-law's life.

Olivia closed her eyes and brought her right hand up to her eyes, squeezing them with her thumb and forefinger, trying to snap herself from her thoughts. She looked up and around at the numerous canvas grocery bags—spread out along the island and the counters—realizing they hadn't even put the items away. The brunette took both of her hands to her face, rubbing vigorously, trying to snap herself back into the necessary daily activities like being a mother, keeping the house up, realizing that she had tasks at hand and that the groceries needed to be put away, among other duties.

She propelled herself forward, away from the counter with her backside, and took the couple of steps to the island, beginning to remove items from the bags—a gallon of milk, a dozen and half eggs, a bag of fresh bagels—then she came upon the hemp, almond, and soy milks that they had decided to get, Alex saying that she wanted to start drinking Rasta lattes, once again.

Olivia smiled, feeling her face distort with emotion. She lifted the hemp milk from the bag and then stopped, listening to a sound she wasn't used to.

Silence.

It was so quiet in the townhouse—eerily so. No TV, no music, no voices from her children or wife, no piano or guitar or cello music or beautiful singing coming from her musical geniuses, not even the hum of the refrigerator was heard at that moment. Absolutely nothing.

Olivia felt the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling so alone. She swallowed hard and blinked back the tears, attempting to resume what she was doing, taking the other items from the bags. From her peripheral, she noticed something red to her right. She turned her head and saw, on the kitchen table, Alex's red cardigan folded neatly, her sunglasses, cell phone charger, and what appeared to be a novel of some sort with a keychain and a plastic card, all on top.

Moving closer, Olivia studied the items further.

Her wife had forgotten to take them. In the rush of leaving and packing and everything happening in such a whirlwind, she had apparently set these aside and intended to take them with her, but had forgotten. Olivia remembered her setting them out as soon as they had gotten home, before they had gone upstairs to pack.

The brunette moved to the items and took the sunglasses off of the top, setting them aside, and did the same with the charger, the novel, her watch and keys and key card, smiling at the miniature rubber Mr. Potato Head keychain that Theo had bought her when he was around five years old. She then lifted her wife's sweater and brought it to her nose, closing her eyes. Her perfume. That same perfume that always reminded her of her wife.

The tears came now, faster, torrential, as Olivia sobbed for her wife's sadness, sobbed for the inevitable fate that she felt was about to happen, and sobbed for Cathy and the kids. Losing William Cabot would be one of the hardest things that their family would ever have to deal with.

Knees weakening, she shakily pulled a kitchen chair out and dropped into it, holding the folded sweater against her face, elbows on the table, crying into the soft fabric.

 _Dzzz, Dzzz…Dzzz, Dzzz…Dzzz, Dzzz…_

Her cell phone vibrated inside of her back pocket. She slipped it out as it continued to buzz, swiping the screen and putting it to her ear. Even though her blue-eyed daughter's face came on the display, in the midst of the fog of her mental sorrow, she momentarily thought it was her wife. "Alex?"

"No, Mama…it's Izzie…'

"Oh, Izzie, Baby…" Olivia exhaled, trying a smile.

"Hey, Mama…we have a new juice we started making today called _'The Defender'_ …carrot, ginger, lemon, orange, mango, and turmeric…want me to bring one home for you? I think you'll like it…"

"Sure, Baby…" Olivia sniffed, "…that sounds really good."

"What's going on, Mama?"

 _How does she know?_ Olivia thought to herself. The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Iz…Mom had to go to Southampton. Grandpa is sick again."

Her daughter's voice was shaky. "What? What's wrong with him?" she whimpered.

"We don't know for sure but Grandma told your mom to head out there as soon as she could…she just left a little while ago…"

A pause and a sniffle from their little girl. "How are _you_ Mama?"

Olivia's face contorted with such emotion at Isabel's concern, filling her with immense joy and pride. "Mama's OK, Baby…it's hard…just worried about your mom…"

"I'll call Theo and Grace and we can all come home to be with you…"

"Isabel…you don't need—"

"Mama…" she interrupted. "I get off in thirty minutes…Theo gets Gracie and then they'll get me, and then we'll come home…OK? Can we bring something home for dinner?"

Olivia smiled, "No, Baby…we just went shopping…we have everything we need here. Just bring yourselves, my love…" Olivia fingered a tortoise-shell button on her wife's sweater. "OK, my sweet girl? Be safe, OK?"

"I will, Mama…I love you…"

"I love you too, Izzie…"

Olivia disconnected the call and smiled, setting her phone on top of the red sweater. Although she wanted to remain strong for her children, she knew that it would be almost impossible, especially with their big hearts and their own emotions and love for their grandfather and mother involved. But she would try. There had to be someone to lean on, someone to be a rock, and she would make every effort possible to be that sturdy surface on which they could all lean.

* * *

AAA

Alex sat in the back of the cab, right elbow on the ledge of the window, forefinger resting below her nose and above her upper lip, staring out as the woods whizzed by in a blur past her, The buildings had long since become gently rolling fields of trees, the eight lanes of the big city having narrowed into only two. She was now less than thirty minutes from her childhood home and her mother requested that she stop off at the beach house first and bring the champagne-colored Rover to the hospital, as Cathy was without a car at present, the ambulance having taken both she and her husband there early that morning.

Although her tears hadn't ceased, she had at least gotten her breathing under control. The tissues crumpled and fisted in her right hand were damp, drenched with perpetual tears, a growing pile of used ones to her left on the seat, a stack of fresh ones on her lap. The thin sheets of soft paper were somehow comforting, yet simultaneously heart-wrenching to the blonde. They smelled like home. They smelled like their house, her wife, their bedroom, her life. The life that she didn't want rattled. The one she never wanted to leave so abruptly. The one that she didn't know what she would do without. The one that she was sure, after the next few days, would never be the same.

Call it a connection, call it intuition; but, she felt that this was the end of her earthly relationship with her father. She could just feel the train approaching the station—the one that would have him stepping on board, waving at her with that crinkled, blue-eyed Cabot smile, as the locomotive slowly disappeared out of sight—not doubt , on its way to Heaven.

The man who had always been there for her—supporting her, loving her—Alex always being his little pumpkin, his little princess, his little buttercup, might only be in her life a short time longer. Even though Jonathan was the oldest, and he and her father had always had that "Cabot Male" comradery, Alex was _Daddy's Little Girl_ and would always be, no matter her age, no matter the distance in between them, no matter the time that had passed.

But if there was anything the blonde had learned in the past fifty-plus years, it was that loved ones did not stay around forever. Plain and simple. Everyone and everything's time and place in your life had a definite ending.

 _That was life, wasn't it?_ Alex blew her nose heartily, briefly catching eyes with the taxi driver, who upon seeing her physical state when he picked her up at the townhouse door, respectfully and thankfully, had left her alone throughout the two-hour trip, and she was more than grateful.

The good and the bad in life. These events, these joyous and intolerable occurrences, were to be expected in the cycle that never stopped moving. Birth, life, death. Birth, life, death.

 _No._ Alex narrowed her eyes, thinking. _Not just those tree things._ Alex furrowed her brow. _What about everything in between? Birth, and lots of love, living, then more love, even more living, death, and then birth all over again. That was better._

The other way to explain the circle of living sounded too morbid. Too simplistically menial.

Alex tried a smile to herself, feeling as though a small part of her brain might be losing it, even if only slightly.

Her mind went back to that word: _morbidity._

She felt her face contort once more and held the tissue beneath her nose, crying silently into it, and then, as if by magic, the trees began to clear, the sun blazed in the clear, blue sky, and the deep blueness of water opened up on her left and right, as the cab traveled on the narrow strip of land that crossed and separated The _Peconic River_ on her left, and the _Shinnecock Bay_ on her right, the bay leading to the monstrous North Atlantic Ocean.

She was home. Such a familiar place to her and now, with so many more magical memories that she held within her. She and Olivia had rekindled their romance here over seventeen years ago. They had both experienced pregnancies here. They had all vacationed and holidayed with their babies here. Watched their kids grow up here. And had enjoyed each other for almost twenty years together here. The mere thought awestruck the blonde and she caught her mouth open, staring at the cabbie's face as he sat, looking at her.

She hadn't even realized that they had arrived and were stopped.

"I'm sorry…yes, this is it…" Alex rifled in her bag for her wallet and unclasped it, suddenly remembering she didn't have the gate key card or her house keys.

"Alexandra?" a voice questioned through the speaker, muffled through the closed window.

The cab driver pressed the button and the window rolled slowly down as Alex slid over to the other, driver's side in the back. The cab driver lowered her window, as well.

"Gwinnie? It's Alex…I forgot my gate key and my house key…"

"No problem, Miss Alexandra…opening now…"

A pang of sadness crept in once more as the gate began to open slowly, creaking metal almost sounded like it was crying, as she remembered the loss of their sweet, dear Katie almost twelve years ago. Gwinnie had so far been wonderful with the Cabots, but Alex could almost hear their chubby housekeeper and family member's voice in Gwendoyn's, both from the same area in Ireland. But it wasn't Katie and could never be her.

"Thanks, Gwinnie…"

The taxi slowly crept down the long driveway and brought Alex to the front door on the lower level. The driver pressed some buttons on his fare counter before he turned around to face her, "Three-hundred thirty-nine, forty-four…"

She took her American Express card from her wallet and handed it to the cab driver and waited, looking at the front door of the house—what used to be a beautiful cornflower blue was now a deep red. _When had they painted it?_ Alex wondered. _And whose idea was it?_

"Here you go…just sign the top copy…the bottom is yours…" He handed Alex the receipt and pen and she used the headrest to scribble her signature before handing the driver the pen and his part of the receipt back.

"Thank you…" Alex pulled the handle and opened the door.

"Thank you, ma'am…I hope everything is OK…" He smiled.

"Thank you…" Alex took her bag and climbed out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind her. She looked up at the beautiful house that had been hers for so long, and would continue to be her family's for years to come.

She was home. Back at home. Not for reasons that she would rather, but home nonetheless. Her mother needed her. Her father needed to know she was there. Whatever came of this trip, Alex knew that she had the support and love to get her through even the worse times in her life.

* * *

OOO

Alex hadn't called.

Olivia reached forward from the black leather chair in the home office and lifted her cell phone from next to the keyboard. _6:12 p.m._ Her wife had been gone since noon and the brunette had only heard from her when she first had arrived in Southampton, but was waiting for more news. So Olivia had decided, around four, to get some work done for the following day, even though it wasn't truly necessary—she was caught up on virtually all case files both at the 1-6 and _Haven House._ She was only trying to busy her mind, attempting not to think about whatever the next steps in their family's lives may bring.

Honestly, the brunette detective didn't know how to prepare, how to be, how to act for whatever was coming, because this was affecting her, as well. She didn't know if she would have to leave this evening, in the middle of the night, the next morning, or if he would actually end up fine, even after all of this. She just didn't know.

Olivia looked down at her white tank and gray sweatpants and pulled her black cardigan closer to her body, overlapping the lapels and enveloping herself in comfort. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, forehead, and cheeks roughly before yawning, stretching, and adjusting her hair in her butterfly clip, deciding she was finished for the evening.

"Hey, Mom!" Theo's voice beamed as he entered the office. "You gotta see this video…" He began laughing as he virtually took over her PC, leaning forward and taking the mouse from her hold.

Olivia smiled at their son, "What is it, Theo? Another cat video?"

"No, no…better than just cats." He smiled. Theo typed in a few things and then pressed _play_ and a video sprang to life.

First up, an orangutan putting on a floppy hat and waving his arms around wildly.

Olivia smiled at the image on the screen, noticing Isabel and Grace entering the office now. She smiled at her daughters and then brought her gaze back to the screen. Isabel stood behind her and began kneading her mother's shoulders, Grace kneeled to Olivia's left and settled her hand on the brunette's left forearm comfortingly.

On the screen, a dog was being hosed down in someone's backyard, loving every minute of it as he rolled around on the grass. Then, a kitten began swatting at a banana, ready for a fight.

Olivia looked at Theo—such a young man now. He still had that youthful look he had always had since a boy, but now his caramel skin had taken on a more mature, masculine look—definitely a man now. His chest was broad, muscular even, and he was now equal in height to his brunette mother. Undeniably growing up in every way possible.

His eyes shifted to hers as she watched him—thick, mocha eyebrows, crystal blue eyes, that charming smirk that had been passed down from both mothers, now having it down pat. Theo leaned forward and kissed her cheek quickly and Olivia smiled at her son, both now returning their gaze to the video. Olivia reached out briefly, cupping his cheek lovingly, feeling his skin with her thumb—rough yet baby soft simultaneously—and then both resumed their watching of the animals on the screen.

Isabel's arms tightened around her mother's shoulders, clasping her hands in front of Olivia's neck and resting her chin on the brunette's left shoulder. Olivia reached up and gently stroked the skin of her blue-eyed daughter's hand as Grace sat up now, on her knees, and rested her arm on Olivia's left thigh.

All her babies there with her—all except one.

Four baby owls were now on the screen, their little beaks opening repeatedly for nothing in particular, huge eyes blinking contentedly.

Olivia smiled, feeling her eyes prick with tears. She had held in the majority of her emotions for the past few hours, but they were returning.

The video ended and she smiled, staring at the screen.

The circular, buffering arrow traveled around, informing them that another video would play next.

"What did you think?" Theo questioned. "Cute, huh? I thought it would make you smile…"

" _You_ guys make me smile…" Olivia declared shakily. "My precious children..."

Fifth Harmony and Boyce Avenue began singing a cover— _Mirrors_ —sweet voices playing through the desktop speakers. Olivia closed her eyes, attempting to reign her emotions in. But this song was her wife. It was she and her wife's relationship, their marriage, their whole existence. They mirrored each other and had for so long.

Olivia felt her face twist with emotion and she placed her hand over her mouth, crying behind it.

"Oh, Mama…" Theo tried, placing his hand on the mouse, ready to click pause.

"No, no, Baby…it's OK…let it play…"

The three kids watched her now, Isabel snuggling further into her mother, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, and then hugging her tighter.

"We wanna go see grandpa…" Grace offered. "We _all_ do…"

Olivia looked at Grace below her and smiled, "We have to wait and see what's happening, my girl. Your mom is supposed to call and let me know what's happening…" Olivia lifted her cell from the desk again. _6:28 p.m._

 _Why hadn't she called?_ Olivia rubbed the sides of her phone, staring ahead at the screen.

"Our bosses said that, for family emergencies, we can take a few days off and they can schedule someone else to cover our shifts…" Theo informed her.

"OK…" Olivia said softly, "…let's wait and see what happens…if your mom and grandma and grandpa need us there, we'll go as soon as we have to, OK?"

The kids nodded, smiling, and then all gathered around Olivia, hugging her comfortingly. She couldn't resist and reached out, tickling all three kids in the process—all laughing, bringing levity to an uncertain situation.

Stopping, Olivia looked at all three of them, taking Grace and Theo's hands, Isabel still behind her—such beautiful daughters, such a handsome son. "I love you guys…" her voice shook.

"We know, Mama…" Isabel offered. "We love you, too…"

"Dinner?"

"All ready downstairs…" Theo smirked.

"My babies…taking care of their Mama…"

"Always, Mama…" Grace smiled before she leaned in and kissed her mother's cheek.

* * *

AAA

Alex tried to keep her voice soft and gentle but she was angry with her mother. "Four days ago?" Alex closed her eyes and brought the fingertips of both hands to her forehead in disbelief, as she and her mother stood outside of William Cabot's hospital room, door cracked only slightly. The blonde folded her arms and looked down at her loose white, linen button-down shirt and then her white canvas sneakers, shaking her head at her mother's aloofness. "You should have called me right away, Mom…" Alex said softly.

"It came on quickly, Alex…he was fine on Wednesday…then Thursday morning he was coughing badly. He told me it was just a cold and I gave him some Nyquil and he seemed to be doing fine, except for that cough he can't get rid of…"

Alex nodded, now folding her arms. "So, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and then _bam_ …he's in the hospital…? Why didn't you call me, Mom…?"

"Alex what am I gonna do? Call you every time he coughs? He woke up this morning and couldn't breathe…then I knew something was wrong…" Mrs. Cabot held a crumpled tissue to her nose, lower lip shaking behind it now, "…I called 911 and we came here…"

Alex clenched her jaw, willing herself not to blow up at her mother who looked so frail, so exhausted, so absolutely frazzled, new, deeper lines of worry etched into her pale complexion. Alex reached for her petite mother and pulled her close, rocking her and rubbing her back gently. "OK, Mom…" The attorney closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing some of the frustration within her at her mother's lack of contacting her when her father first began to feel sick.

"Hey…" a familiar male voice breathed. "I got here as soon as I could…how is he?" Jonathan questioned, breezing in, wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue button-down Oxford.

"Oh, Jonathan…" Cathy Cabot moaned as he took her in a tight hug.

"Shhh…I know, Mom…" Jonathan rocked his mother gently, kissing the top of her head, eyeing his sister now.

"Allie?"

Brother and sister walked into each other's arms, hugging tightly, Alex able to feel her brother attempting to be strong, but shaking terribly, her cheek pressed into his muscled chest.

"Pardon me…" a male voice said softly.

Alex and Jonathan pulled away, all three now looking at the man in scrubs and a white coat.

"I'm glad I caught you all three together…you must be the son?"

"I am…" he held his hand out, "…Jonathan Cabot…"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Ahmed." The doctor returned a hearty handshake before continuing, "I'd like to talk to all three of you…"

Fear filled the blonde—a prickly sensation ran along the back of her neck, radiating down her arms, her heart literally skipping a beat—a sudden jolt of trepidation.

"The results aren't good…I'm afraid your husband has bacteremia in his bloodstream…"

"Bacteria?" Alex questioned, feeling her brother's hand on her back now, rubbing gently.

Doctor Ahmed nodded, "The return of his pneumonia has caused it…unfortunately, this has been happening a while—a week or so, perhaps more. His pneumonia has caused fluid to build up in the thin space between layers of tissue that line the lungs and chest cavity. Bacteria has entered the bloodstream from his lungs and has started to spread the infection to his other organs…"

Alex felt her eyes fill with tears, "So, where are we right now, and what can be done?"

"It's not good, Allie…" Jonathan offered.

"Your brother's right…With his age and the severity of the infection in his lungs, along with the fluid accumulation in them, at present, we normally would be able to drain the fluid through a chest tube or perform surgery to clear his lungs out. But, like I said, the infection has spread to his liver and has started on his kidneys. With his weakened state and breathing difficulties and his age, anesthesia is not an option. Too risky."

"So, what does that _mean_?" Alex cried, holding her mother from the side, Jonathan on his mother's other side.

"Unfortunately, complete organ failure is imminent…his body will shut down…" He reached out and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "…I'm sorry. The best thing we can do for him right now is keep him comfortable…"

Mrs. Cabot gasped lightly and then turned her face and sniveled into her daughter's shoulder as Alex wrapped her other arm around her, pulling her closer. "How long does he have, doctor?" the blonde questioned, rubbing her mother's back soothingly.

"One, two, at the most three days…I'm sorry, Mrs. Cabot…" He looked at Alex and Jonathan. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do. The nurses will get him started on a morphine drip in a few moments."

Alex felt her mother's body go weak, collapsing in her arms, taking the blonde by surprise, but Jonathan had swooped in and caught her just in time, the moment before she hit the floor, and practically carried their mother to the closest chair against the wall, two feet away.

Alex knelt in front of her mother and placed her hands on her knees, "Oh, Mom…" she breathed. "I am so sorry…"

Mrs. Cabot held her forehead in her hand and cried. Alex looked up at her brother, whose face showed his own plethora of emotions, the family accepting the reality that would soon be.

* * *

Alex pressed the green phone icon and then held it to her ear. It was nine o'clock and she had just exited the hospital room, taken the elevator down to the lobby, and was now sitting on a cement bench in the atrium on the first level of the hospital—trees and tropical plants all around. She had had a little time to let things sink in, to be there for her mother, father still alert and talking, now highly medicated and in another drug-induced rest, it was time to call her wife, whom she hadn't spoken to since earlier that afternoon. Ten voice messages and numerous texts had been unanswered, and now she needed to let her worried wife know the news.

But, she hoped her body and voice would allow her to complete the call. She wanted to get through this phone call. Her wife had been waiting long enough.

"Hello? Alex?" Olivia's voice questioned. "How is everything?"

"Hey, Babe…" Alex melted at just hearing her wife's voice, "…um, things aren't good, Liv…"

"OK…tell me Alex…"

OOO

Olivia sat up now, having been watching a movie with the kids, all cuddled up and leaning against their mother on the sofa, their support never-ending. The kids had chosen a comedy to try to bring some light to the mood— _America's Sweethearts_ now nearing its end, credits rolling up the screen.

She stood now, crossing her left arm over her midsection, and began pacing the room off to the side, the kids still on the sofa but now watching their mother intently.

"He's dying, Liv…plain and simple…"

Olivia nodded, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She turned her back to the children and walked into the kitchen, moving around the island and looking out through the kitchen windows. "OK…how long?" Olivia gingerly wiped her nose that had begun running instantaneously.

"Doctor Ahmed said one to three days, but I think it'll be pretty soon."

"OK…we'll come tomorrow morning, first thing…"

" _Olivia_ …" Alex whined.

Olivia's face twisted at hearing her wife's struggle.

"My dad's gonna die…" she whispered.

"I know, my love…I am so sorry, Al…" Olivia felt the kids surrounding her now and she closed her eyes as she felt six arms hold her. "We'll be there, Babe…OK?"

"OK, Liv…get some rest…it's gonna be a hard next few days…" Alex offered, calmer now, stronger than the brunette would have anticipated.

But the brunette knew it wouldn't last long.

"I will…you, too, OK, Alex?"

"I'll try…see you tomorrow?" Alex sniffed.

"OK…see you tomorrow…I love you…"

Alex whimpered, "And I love you, Liv…good night…"

* * *

AAA

Rattled, slow breathing came from her father. The morphine drip had been slowly letting a fraction of the drug drop in a _plink….plink…plink_ …for the past twelve hours, the blonde watching, unblinkingly mesmerized, as it fell, her eyes focused on the meditative action.

Earlier on, the evening prior, when the drip was first administered, her father had been coherent, talking, joking about past times, old stories and memories that the Cabot family shared. He had told her that he loved her and she, in turn, had shared her immense love and respect that she had always held for him.

But now, he was in and out of sleep, full conversations no longer possible. He was comfortable, but he was also completely out of it, his once fitful coughing body now calmed, relaxed by the narcotic in his system.

Alex hadn't slept at all the previous evening, both she and her mother and brother staying up and talking to their father, watching as he drifted in and out of sleep, crying with each other, comforting each other, but not once showing William Cabot any sign of hopelessness—at least not around him. They all knew that he knew what was happening, as the doctor had already explained the medical complexities of the circumstances surrounding his situation and what would continue to happen to him. But he remained, while he was awake and lucid—ever positive, ever smiling, ever the Daddy Cabot that she had always known.

Alex's cell pulsed in her pocket and she removed it, seeing her wife's face on the screen, she slid her finger across it as she stood and walked to the door, opened it, and slipped out, closing it softly behind her. "Hey, Liv…" She moved to the bench across from the room and sat, air puffing up from cushioning beneath the vinyl covering.

"Hey, Al…we're almost there…we're coming right to the hospital."

She couldn't believe her wife and kids had come this early, as it was only five in the morning.

That anxiety filled her again, knowing her wife was close, even perhaps there, in town, already. She didn't know where it had come from, but she blurted, "No! Don't come…" She put her right hand over her mouth, staring off into space.

"Alex?" her wife questioned almost incredulously.

"He's…he looks bad, Liv…he doesn't look like the grandpa they know…knew…he's not talking anymore…his heart is next…" Alex gasped, unable to keep it inside now.

"I know, Alex…" the brunette declared softly. "We'll be there in about ten minutes. We can talk about it and talk to the kids outside of the room…"

"They're gonna be scared, Liv…his breathing…the way he looks…"

"I'll be there soon…OK?"

Alex nodded. She wanted to feel her wife's arms now more than anything. She wanted to feel her children's hugs and kisses and know that she had them to love on in this most difficult time in all of their lives. She wanted her mother to feel the love of her grandchildren and be comforted with the fact that they were there for her, as well.

"OK, Liv…four thirty-eight…room four-thirty eight…" Alex ended the call and leaned forward, forehead on her knees, tears wetting the fabric of her jeans, attempting to let it out, knowing that there would be more difficult emotions yet to come.

* * *

Olivia entered the hospital room after her wife, looking at the elderly man lying there, his eyes closed. She and Alex had decided that they would have the kids come in with them. The three had agreed that they wanted to be there with their grandfather, that they wanted to share in whatever happened and be there as a family.

They had decided that on their own. Another decision made by the Benson-Cabot children on behalf of each other—ever the tight-knit, unified siblings.

But when Olivia saw William Cabot, lying there so motionless, oxygen in his nose, IV drip feeding him heavy pain medication, the monitors displaying his slow, heavy breathing, a flood of emotions spilled forth and she covered her mouth with her hands, attempting to stop an unexpected gasp from leaving her mouth.

Alex went to the other side, Theo next to her.

Olivia stayed on his left, the twins comforting their brunette mother with hands on her back.

Bill Cabot's eyes opened now, going right to Olivia and the detective smiled, taking the weak, shaky hand that he was attempting to lift. Helping him, she held his cold, dry hand in her own and cocked her head to the side, "Hi, Bill…"

William Cabot smiled again, "Olivia…" his voice was raspy, dry. He swallowed a couple of times.

"Mama?"

Olivia turned to find Grace holding a cup of water with a straw and the brunette took it. She brought it close to her father-in-law's mouth and placed the straw in between his lips, watching as he struggled to sip.

He pursed his lips and shut his eyes tight and Olivia took it away. He then looked at Olivia again, those crystal blue eyes still ever-sparkling, even as ill as he was.

"Olivia?"

The brunette smiled, "Yes, Bill?"

"Jonathan?" Mr. Cabot searched the room until he spotted his son, standing next to his mother at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, Dad…I'm right here…" Jonathan moved closer to the bed and took his father's right hand.

"Alex? Princess?" His eyes searched for his daughter.

"Right here, Daddy…" she whimpered, tears and sadness now spilling forth. She held the same hand Jonathan held, Olivia on the other side with his left.

"Jonathan…you take care of your mother…" Bill Cabot began coughing.

"I will, Dad…always…" Jonathan's voice cracked and his turquoise eyes filled with tears.

"Olivia?" He turned his head to the left.

"Right here, Bill…" She squeezed his hand firmly.

"Take care of…my Buttercup…and my beautiful…grandchildren…OK?" His breathing was becoming difficult now as he tried to get the words out.

"Absolutely, Bill…forever…" Olivia felt her face twist with emotion, unable to stop as the tears streamed down her face.

"Cathy?"

"Right here, Billy…" Cathy Cabot moved to take Olivia's place now as the brunette stepped backwards to allow her to do so, the girls following her and holding her tighter.

The brunette kissed both girls' temples and rubbed their backs gently.

"I love you…always…"

It was peaceful, quiet. No loud beeping. No machines signaling the end had come. Only William Cabot closing his eyes on his own, mouth slightly parted, and peace taking over his being.

William Henry Cabot was gone. One of the most honorable men that Olivia had ever had the chance to know and be graced by their presence, and love in return. She would never forget him and she would keep her promise of taking care of Alex and the children as long as her own body drew breath.


	44. The Healing Process : Part One

**A/N at the end…**

 _Chapter Forty-Four:_

 _The Healing Process_

 _Part One_

AAA

Alex reached over and took her wife's hand that was resting on the gear stick, and interlaced their fingers, before bringing it to her mouth and kissing softly.

After the morning they had already had, Alex was still not in the right condition to drive. Although she was surprisingly at peace with what had transpired, she was exhausted, she was weak, and she was still unsure of her emotional state and how things might unfold in the coming hours and days. She hadn't shed another tear since her father had closed his eyes, said his final goodbyes, and it confused her to no end.

The blonde looked through the front windshield at the two-lane road. "Almost seventeen years together and I finally feel like I've started to grow up…" Alex turned her head and smiled at her wife before taking the brunette's hand into her right and resting it on her lap. She then placed her left hand on the brunette's shoulder and squeezed firmly—still strong and yet feminine, all at once.

Her wife brought her lips inward, rubbing them together, and then turned slightly to look at her before returning her eyes to the road, Olivia's wife's expression uncertain. "We _all_ need to be there for each other…you, me, the kids, your mother and brother…" the strong detective's voice shook and her eyes were still watering mercilessly.

 _Why am I not crying? He was my father_ , Alex thought to herself, studying her wife who was very obviously mourning. Alex nodded, now placing her hand on the back of her wife's neck, clenching the muscles gently. "I know, Babe…"

They had spent last the couple of hours, after William Cabot had left their world, at the hospital, making sure that everything was taken care of to prepare for the funeral that was to be held two days later, on Wednesday. Jonathan was driving Cathy to the funeral home to make sure everything was set to go for the service and that all would go according to plan.

Casey and the girls were coming that evening to offer support and be there for their father and grandmother.

Alex turned and looked at the kids in the backseat. They had been so quiet. The day was bright, sunny, not one cloud in the sky. The waves were active—what appeared to be shoulder-height—and high temperatures were expected in the upper eighties, no rain in sight for the next couple of weeks.

Theo was looking out of the left window, eyeing the expanse of ocean, his pensive, blue eyes scanning the water as they passed by. Grace's eyes were closed behind those mini-me frames, and Isabel was also looking out of the window, her eyes red-rimmed from her ceaseless crying. The blonde's eyes traveled downward now and noted that their three children were all holding hands in a chain. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the immense joy fill her at the sweet sibling comforting.

"What, Babe?" Olivia questioned.

"Look…" Alex said softly, motioning with her head.

Olivia looked in her rearview and then turned and eyed the backseat momentarily before looking back at the road and smiling. "So sweet…" she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

 _Am I that callous that I am not crying, too?_ Alex wondered. _Is something wrong with me?_

They pulled up to the entrance and the intercom box that led onto the estate, and continued driving through, the white-painted metal rails of the gate already open, Gwinnie's car headed their way and pulling off to the side to allow them to pass. Once the vehicles were side by side, Olivia let the automatic window lower.

Their housekeeper spoke first, "Oh, Miss Alexandra, Miss Olivia…I'm so sorry…" Gwinnie's eyes were puffy, nose red, auburn hair in a low bun but slightly disheveled. William Cabot's death had obviously affected her as well.

"Thank you, Gwinnie…he was a wonderful man…" Alex said softly.

A snivel from the back seat and Alex turned to find Isabel having started crying, yet again.

Alex reached back and tried a small smile, reaching her hand out, her blue-eyed daughter taking it and holding it firmly.

"I'm off to the store…do you need anything while I'm out?" Gwinnie wiped her nose with a tissue already in her hand.

"No, thank you…we'll see you later…"

With that, windows were rolled back up, and both cars proceeded to their destination. Olivia put their black Rover in _park_ and turned the engine off, took the keys from the ignition, and then rested her hands on her lap, looking at her wife.

They were home. Back to the beach house without her father. It would be so strange without him there—hearing his laugh, his gentle voice, him busily performing little tasks around the beach house—a screw tightened here, a hinge fixed there—catching that gleam in those classically Cabot eyes. She would miss the little talks she had with him about life, shared careers, memories, and family history. Now, it was her turn to be strong for everyone in her family, her wife included. And she intended on doing just that.

* * *

Alex brought her chai latte out to the veranda off of the kitchen and leaned her elbows against the wooden railing, watching the late morning waves as they crashed, ebbing and flowing across the buff-colored sand. She brought her mug to her mouth, the steam creating moisture on her nose as she exhaled, and then sipped.

Undeniably, the blonde felt off somehow. She felt peace when she knew she shouldn't. She felt as if nothing had changed. Her every sense told her that her father would come and slide the glass door open and tell her that dinner was ready or that he was going to check the oil on their car or that he heard the funniest joke that day.

Her lack of crying and unnatural serenity concerned her, and there was also a simultaneous, strange, almost nagging urge to rip her skin off and run screaming down the beach. Not to mention the fact that every time she moved to the left or the right too suddenly, she felt as though her face might meet the floor. She was so exhausted she was dizzy and, truth be told, slightly delirious. She simply felt off somehow—a feeling she couldn't quite explain—yet, concurrently, at rest.

A bird flew to the wooden, gray, weathered railing to her right, about five feet away—a smoky ashen dove with a tiny patch of white feathers on its breast. Alex narrowed her eyes and adjusted the frames of her specs, attempting to focus more clearly ont eh shape on its chest.

 _Is that a heart-shape?_

Its tiny head and spherical onyx eyes studied her, its head jerky with small movements, as though trying to read her thoughts.

"Hey there…" she said softly.

The bird fluttered its wings, studying her again, preened its left wing for a brief moment, and then flew up to the birdhouse that was on a tall metal poll, attached to the inner corner of the wooden railing on her right. Her father had made that birdhouse with his own two hands one summer, the kids looking on when they were just little tots—Theo around eight and the girls around six.

It was a white-painted, five, varied-level apartment townhouse for small birds—finches and wood warblers that used to nest in abundance in this particular area, especially in the spring and summer—five separate holes with thin cylinders on which they could perch, the paint stripped and worn away from the salty mist that constantly sprayed it. A couple of the slats of wood were curled up at the end and there was an aged, rusty wind vane perched atop.

Alex continued to watch the dove and it began its gentle cooing— _coo, cooooo…coo, coo…_ Alex closed her eyes and smiled at the soothing sound before hearing fluttering again and looking up to find the dove had flown to the highest level of the bird house, looked at her once more, and then flew away.

OOO

Olivia stepped out onto the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind her. She moved in next to her wife and looked at the blonde beside her. Long hair in a low ponytail, khaki Bermuda shorts and a white button-down Oxford on, feet bare. Her glasses were off and her eyes were as blue as they had ever been—no redness, no tears, just pure beauty.

The brunette couldn't help but feel that her wife was entirely too calm, too composed, her father have just taken his last breath only five hours prior. She knew Alex well, too well, at times, and how emotional she could get, and she couldn't help but feel that the floodgates, the dam, the sandbags, would soon open, break, and fall away from the intense emotion that the brunette was sure was within the blonde. She didn't know when, where, or whom they would be around, but she felt it was to happen. Without a doubt in her mind.

"I'm not gonna keep asking you how you're doing, Al…because every time I ask, you tell me that you're fine…" Olivia stared straight ahead across the water, eyeing a yacht in the distance, about half a mile away. "Right?"

From the corner of her eye, she witnessed her wife nod slowly and take a sip of her chai.

"I'm really tired, Liv…that's all…but otherwise…" Alex faced her now, setting her mug on the wide wooden ledge of the railing, "…I feel good…at peace, you know?" The blonde moved in closer and slipped her arm around her wife, holding her waist as they stood, side by side, and looked out across the water.

Olivia could feel her wife's body literally humming, buzzing beside her, hip pressed to hip. There was an unsettled energy there that the detective had never felt before. Olivia reached up and placed her hand on the right side of the wife's neck, massaging gently, wanting to try and understand what was happening with her wife's system, what was making her seem like the blonde was the natural gas-charged air and the brunette was the flame. She felt combustion was imminent. She let the pads of her fingertips rest along the side of the column of Alex's neck, part of her wishing to check the beats per minute her wife's heart was taking.

"Please tell me you're not trying to feel my pulse, Liv…" Alex smiled, still staring ahead.

Olivia returned the grin. "Of course not, Babe…" She let her fingertips tickle the soft skin there now, nixing the original plan.

Alex turned her head again, "I am _fine_ , Olivia. I promise you. A good night's sleep tonight and I'll be even better…"

"OK…" Olivia said softly, "…I'll believe you, Babe…for _now_ …"

They heard the door slide open behind them.

"Mom?"

The ladies turned to find Theo standing there in tan board shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Uncle Jonathan just got back with grandma and he said to tell you he wants to talk to you."

"OK, Theo…I'll be in…" Alex lifted her mug from the railing and handed it to the brunette, "…have the rest of this, Liv…I'm done…"

Olivia smiled and took the proffered cup, holding it in both hands. "Let me know if you need me, Babe…"

Alex moved in now and took her wife's face in her left hand, squeezing her jaw gently, "I will _always_ need you, Liv…" she planted a gentle kiss on her lips, slow, delicate, simple, yet full of love, before pulling away, "… _always_ …" she whispered, opening her eyes. "I'll be back…"

Olivia nodded and watched as her wife left the balcony and moved inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

AAA

Her brother was at the sink, filling a glass with water from the filter on the faucet. He looked up at her briefly, and then put the glass to his mouth, guzzling, eyes on her and holding his forefinger up, swallowing the whole glass in four gulps, before filling it again and turning the sink off and walking towards her.

"Let's talk downstairs…" he whispered.

God, he looked frazzled. Eyes tearing, voice shaky, hair a mess, trembling.

"You OK, Johnny?" Alex placed her hands on his cheeks, looking his face over. He looked like he did right before he asked Casey to marry him.

"Yeah…I just came off of a four day long shift." He set the glass on the island. "I got, _maybe_ five hours' sleep in those days…now Dad dying…" Jonathan's eyes filled with tears, "…he's gone, Allie…I just can't believe he's gone…" He leaned forward and Alex took hold of him, wrapping her arms around his broad waist, him returning the embrace tightly.

"I know, John-John…I can't believe it, either…" Alex whispered against his shoulder.

"And something isn't right with Mom…"

He pulled away, holding her upper arms, the blonde holding his waist.

Jonathan continued, "She asked me to retile the master bath when we were in the car…and to have the Rover repainted, and fix the stone fire pit out on the beach, and a few other things…I think she's a little manic…"

"Jonathan?" Mrs. Cabot's voice called from the master bedroom just off the kitchen.

Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed before opening blue-green orbs and looking at his sister, his lower lids reddened from emotions spent that morning so far.

"Jonathan?" Cathy's voice was closer now. "Oh, Alex…good…you're here, too…"

"Yeah, Mom?" Alex answered.

Jonathan turned and both watched as Cathy Cabot entered the kitchen.

"We have to get started on your father's things…we can start with the garage and the shed and the study. Jonathan, you'll take the garage and shed, like we talked about, and Alex, honey, you can go through the boxes in the closet of the study and the drawers of your father's desk." Cathy Cabot moved to the refrigerator now and opened it, pulling out a large, rectangular, ceramic dish covered with aluminum foil. "I'll get started on his clothes in our closet…there's a Goodwill truck in town this weekend and I can drop them off there…"

Her mother was on overdrive, as though wound up as far as the key on the toy car could be turned, and then released on the ground, little feet and mouth moving without tiring. Even her speech pattern was faster than normal.

Alex placed her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She looked at her brother briefly, widening them further. "Mom…" Alex walked over to her now, moving closer, and stood next to the petite Cabot, who was now taking the aluminum foil off of the dish, eight chicken breasts inside, and setting it aside. Alex placed her left hand on her mother's right shoulder. "Mom…look at me…"

Crystal blue eyes looked up and into her own—a despair that Alex had never seen in them. Cathy Cabot smiled meekly. "Can you do that for me, my children? I need those things to be done…so I don't have to do them by myself once you two go back to Manhattan…" she said softly, lower lip trembling.

"Of course, Mom…" Alex pulled her mother to her, gently, "…we can do those things for you…" She began swaying her mother in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly; but her mother barely returned the hug. Her arms were almost flaccidly numb, dead weight on her daughter's back.

"Thank you, Alex…"

Olivia entered from the balcony, mug in hand, closing the door behind her, and stepped cautiously to the kitchen table, seating herself.

And at that moment, Cathy Cabot finally broke down. A disconsolate wail emerged from her mother as Alex watched her knees buckle beneath her, hands grabbing the edge of the counter, before her knees hit the tiled floor with force. She leaned forward and held her face in her hands, rolling into a crouched ball right there in front of the kitchen sink.

Alex rushed to her mother, Jonathan just as quick, and they knelt next to her, wrapping their arms around her, holding her as she sobbed openly and freely, letting her intense sadness out now, her tiny body shaking with abandon.

"Shhhh, Mom…it's OK…" Alex sniffed, feeling her eyes water now at seeing her mother so forlorn. She kissed her cheek and rested her chin on the back of her mother's shoulder, her mother now accepting the comfort, the embrace, finally accepting what had become.

She felt Jonathan's hand on her own back, rubbing softly, as well. Lifting her head slightly, she saw Olivia, standing now, a couple of feet away, hands over her mouth, blubbering behind them. Alex reached her hand out, motioning for her to come closer. The brunette approached and kneeled down, leaning over the blonde and holding her.

OOO

After a few moments, Olivia leaned backward and took Alex's right hand in her right and felt her left hand being taken. Brown eyes met turquoise and she accepted the large, rough hand of her brother-in-law, her own emotions coming harder now.

It was a moment of recognition, realization, as the four consoled and comforted each other as only family could do.

* * *

Olivia looked up from the page she was reading, watching as her wife closed the master bedroom door. Alex had been in there for over an hour, lying down with her mother, talking, and spending a small amount of mother-daughter time together on their own.

Respectfully, the brunette had given them their space and had stayed in the kitchen, taking it upon herself to begin reading from her wife's novel that she had brought from home for her—amongst the other forgotten items—whilst sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, as the kids watched TV and read downstairs in the study.

"She's asleep…" Alex offered, moving to join her wife. She pulled out the stool next to her and sat carefully, opening her mouth for a wide yawn in the process. "Mmmm…"

Olivia set the book down and pulled her stool closer to her wife before cupping her cheek gently. "You should take a little nap, too, Babe…"

"I'm _fine_ , Liv…" Alex laughed lightly, taking the brunette's hand and kissing it, that grin still plastered. "Really…I am, Babe…" She raised her eyebrows. "OK?"

Olivia studied her wife's face. Dark shadows were imbedded in that fragile porcelain skin beneath her eyes, her nose pink and raw from continuously crying the day before. Fine crease lines next to her mouth, where that luminous smile was usually displayed, and even tinier ones around those cerulean orbs. But now, as Olivia looked at her, she actually _did_ seem OK, save for the exhaustion written across her face.

"I trust you and know that you'd tell me if you felt like opening up and talking, Al…"

Alex smiled again and reached forward to hold the brunette's face in her hands, "God, you're cute…Yes…" Alex closed her eyes, still smiling, and raised her chin to the ceiling, "…I will tell you my beautiful Anna Freud…" Then, her wife looked deeply into her eyes and gently pressed her lips to her, kissing her softly.

* * *

At noon that same day, Olivia approached their bedroom door downstairs, having just seen the kids to the back door and advising them to be safe. She pushed the door open, noticing her wife on the floor in front of the bathroom sink, cabinet doors open, sitting with her legs in a "V", placing packages of bar soaps and bottles of shampoos and other things neatly back inside in organized stacks.

The brunette folded her arms and stood at the foot of the bed, left knee on the mattress, still watching as her wife put the last of the products away. "Kids went to the beach…they needed to get out in the fresh air and sunshine for a little while…" Olivia offered.

"I'm done here…" Alex closed the cabinet and stood, brushing her shorts off. "I'm gonna go take a walk on the beach…"

"Want company?" Olivia smiled, turning and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I think I want to go alone…do a little thinking…" Alex avoided eye contact.

But Olivia kept her eyes on her wife, searching for a sign—any signal that would let the brunette know if she needed to talk or if she would finally break down.

"My mother took a valium to calm down and sleep so she should be out for a little while."

Olivia nodded. "I might join the kids in the water then…keep an eye on them…Theo and the girls have their cells with them…"

"OK…" Alex answered, now stepping into the closet and kicking off her flip-flops. She bent over and picked up her slip-on canvas sneakers and began putting them on, holding on to the closet door frame, eyes focused on the hard-wooded floor.

Olivia knew how Alex could get when overwhelmed by sadness. And this wasn't it. This was different. The detective knew, very well, about the five stages of grief. If this was her wife's way of denying that her father had passed away, she was achieving maximum denial. No tears, no yelling, no anything. The brunette feared for the moment of realization that the blonde would inevitably have, and she wanted to be there when it happened.

"Alex?"

Clear blue eyes looked at her now.

"You're sure you don't want to talk about anything? Need to get anything out?"

Alex smiled. "Just a walk, a good meal tonight, a nice glass of wine, a good night of sleep…that's all I need, Liv…"

Olivia couldn't force it out of her but the brunette couldn't help but feel that a tiny pebble had hit the proverbial windshield, and she was waiting for the glass to begin to crack, only to shatter in a million pieces unexpectedly. "OK…can we, at least, walk out there together?" Olivia smiled. "We're both going the same way…"

Alex returned the grin, "Oh, I suppose we could do that…my brother is staying in the kitchen area to keep an eye on our mother…so we're good."

Olivia walked up to her wife and held her elbow out, the blonde linking with hers. "Yes, we are…" The brunette kissed her cheek.

But Olivia didn't believe it.

* * *

Casey let go of the handle of her small suitcase, leaving it next to the door, and moved directly into Olivia's arms, the brunette feeling her sister-in-law's body trembling as they held each other tightly.

"How is she? How is Alex…?" Casey pulled away and held the brunette's waist.

"Hi, Aunt Olivia…" Kimberly smiled, little rosy cheeks and red hair made her the spitting image of her mother—green eyes and all. The lanky teen moved into the brunette detective and hugged her firmly.

Olivia hugged her tightly and then Katie approached. _God she looks like a Cabot_ , Olivia mused, moving into a clustered hug with her other niece. "You girls, OK?" She rubbed both of their backs comfortingly before pulling away.

They nodded, their little faces somber.

"They're being strong, right girls?" Casey's raspy voice offered, moving a lock of golden hair behind Katie's ear.

They nodded again, slight smiles on their faces now, yet pure emotion behind them.

"The girls and Theo just got back from the beach…they're in the TV room…" Olivia smiled. "Why don't you guys join them?"

The girls eagerly moved down the hallway to see their cousins.

Olivia took Casey's hand and began leading her upstairs, "How is Alex…how is Alex…" Olivia repeated. "Good question…"

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"She's holding it all in…hasn't cried since before he died, from what _I've_ seen…"

"Maybe she's cried when you weren't around?"

Olivia shook her head. "If she has, Kevin Aucoin is hiding in our closet and has been doing her make-up because she doesn't look like it and…I can always tell when she's been crying. Her face doesn't lie…"

Casey smiled, "Like me…our fair complexions…"

"Exactly…" Olivia winked. "We're having dinner in an hour…Cathy's still sleeping…I'm on watch right now…Jonathan went to get a part for his mother's Rover…Gwinnie's in her room resting, too…" Olivia moved to the refrigerator and opened the door, taking a chilled bottle of Chardonnay from the door and closing it before holding the bottle in the air. "Wine?"

"Yeah…I'll have a glass. Where _is_ my gorgeous sister-in-law?"

"I'm not sure, Case, truthfully…she went on a walk two hours ago. I was with the kids at the beach for an hour and a half…we just came in a little while ago. We watched her walk eastward up the beach. I figured she needed the time to be alone and _think_ , as she put it." Olivia opened the cabinet and took out four glasses, setting them on the island and pulling two aside. "I have to trust…although it's hard…"

Casey looked at her watch, "And that was two hours ago? Aren't you worried?"

The brunette uncorked the bottle and poured Casey and then herself a glass before recorking it. "Case, this is her childhood home, her father just died. Knowing Alex, she's lost in her own thoughts, looking at houses, recalling memories, her beautiful mind thinking, thinking, thinking…"

"Understood…" Casey lifted her glass, "…to getting through this with family and love…"

"Cheers to that, Babe…" Olivia clinked glasses and they both sipped.

AAA

Alex pulled her cardigan closer to her body and then folded her arms, feet still stepping along the sand. She was only three houses away from her own and the sun was beginning to set, the air turning slightly cooler as the fiery hues began to dip below the horizon. Alex took a deep breath and then slowly let it out, stopping to face the waves, and closing her eyes.

Her walk had taken her along the beach, into town, along storefronts, restaurants, cafes, past her old elementary school—all holding memories near and dear to her heart—and then she had begun the walk back.

She hadn't realized how late it was—didn't even have her watch or cell phone with her—but she knew, from the sun's position, that it was around five-thirty. She began walking again along the sand, deciding it was time to return and see how her mother was doing, when she heard the telltale softness of yet another dove.

She looked over and to the right, from where the cooing was emanating, and spotted… _What?_ Alex stopped in her tracks.

 _Is that the same bird?_ _No, it can't be_ , Alex furrowed her brow, perplexed.

The graceful bird had the same tiny assemblage of white feathers on its breast, just like the one that she had seen just that morning and was perched atop a stone off to the side, nestled in the sea grass, about five feet away. Moving closer she eyed the bird and the stone. The blonde squatted down and the dove cocked its head once and then flew away, high into the sky, Alex watching as it veered eastward down the beach.

The blonde lifted the rock from its spot and held it in her palm. It was heart-shaped, approximately three inches each way, light gray and smooth to the touch. She ran her fingers over the smoothness, weathered and eroded to a satiny finish, and then placed it in her pocket, continuing on towards the house.

* * *

OOO

Casey stood from the dinner table, "I'm gonna use the ladies' room…" She wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin and then walked behind her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his cheek. He grabbed her hands and smiled and then turned his face and looked at her. She simply smiled and Jonathan returned the meek grin before she leaned in and kissed him gently.

Olivia's lower lip quavered at the love she saw as she rested her fingers on the base of her wine glass before beginning to turn it by the stem on the table.

Casey then moved to Cathy Cabot and leaned over her as well, kissing her cheek softly, "Anything I can get you, Cathy?"

"No, Dear…thank you…" She looked around at all of her family members seated around the dining table, "…I have all my family here…that's plenty…" She began a soft whimpering now, unable to stop her emotions, as Jonathan rubbed her back soothingly.

Olivia looked at her wife—the blonde's expression still showing very little of anything—

only a slight smile on that porcelain face. Still watching her mother and brother, the blonde lifted her wine glass to her mouth and sipped, and then set it back down. Her wife was in such a weird place right now, Olivia trying so desperately trying to break the code on her wife's state. The brunette reached over and placed her hand on top of her wife's and Alex turned to look at her.

"I found a rock today on my walk…" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded, not sure what to say. OK. So her wife found a rock. There were millions on the beach, along with shells, seaweed, reeds, grasses, and tons of sand.

"You don't _care_?" Alex offered, her expression tightening.

"No, Babe…I _do_ care…where is it? Can I see it?"

Alex simply looked at her, those blue eyes on fire. "You don't give a damn about the rock."

"Alex…" the brunette detective tried.

Olivia tried to reach out for her, but Alex stood abruptly now, chair almost flying out behind her, Theo catching it behind her before it toppled over, eyeing his brunette mother with apprehension.

Alex walked over to her to her mother and squatted down next to her, taking her mother's hands, as the elder Cabot turned, Olivia seeing such torment on her mother-in-law's face.

Olivia watched as Alex's lower lip started a slow vibration, gaining speed and strength, her eyes filling with tears, spilling instantaneously, her nose running profusely. The dam was breaking and Olivia witnessed it occur within a split millisecond. She knew it would happen and hoped to be around for it. She watched as it unfolded, bringing her right hand to her mouth and sobbing behind it as the plethora of raw emotions spilled from her blonde wife.

Alex took her mother into a firm embrace, head resting on her shoulder as Cathy leaned over to accommodate her kneeling daughter. They held each other, both bawling, not a dry eye amongst those seated at the table.

She had finally broken. Those sandbags had finally been pushed away by the tidal wave of emotion. Now was the time that Olivia needed to be there for her, now that she was exposed, sensitive, and had just so desperately displayed her angst.

And Olivia would never leave her side.

* * *

AAA

It had finally happened. She didn't quite understand why it had taken so long for her to mourn but, when it finally came forth, there was no stopping it. She sobbed with her mother that evening, she sobbed with her brother, with her wife and kids, all of the emotions finally coming full force.

Finally accepting that her father was no longer with them took a little work from her brain, but she felt the beginning of the slow release of pressure from the filled balloon, releasing a little now, on her way to understanding.

Now, she was more than exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that she couldn't sleep. It had been a difficult day—one of the most difficult days in her life so far—and her body and mind needed to sleep. She lay, on her back, hands clasped on her mid-belly, eyes wide open, staring at the shadow of the plantation blinds that the moon was casting on the ceiling. They had just gotten into bed a few minutes prior and the blonde noticed that her wife was quiet.

Then, she felt Olivia move closer to her, and the blonde turned her head watching her, the room lit by the moonlight, gentle waves heard crashing along the shoreline outside. Then, Olivia pressed her warmth against her and she took a slow deep, breath inhaling the scent of her wife. Then she felt a hand on her own, squeezing firmly. Olivia propped herself up now, on her left elbow, and looked at her in the dimness.

"You OK, Babe?" The brunette moved upward still and placed her hand on her wife's cheek, stroking her skin with her thumb.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, Liv…better…"

"You scared me for a while there…"

"I know…I scared myself…" Alex turned onto her side now and placed her hand on Olivia's hip. "I know you're here for me, Babe…I think I just needed some time to process…for it to sink in…"

"And now?" Olivia continued stroking her wife's cheek.

"And now…realization…" Her eyes began tearing. "…I can't believe it…" she whispered.

The blonde leaned in now and inhaled her wife's essence—moisturizer, soap, a slight hint of perfume—and closed her eyes before moving in closer and pressing her mouth to those satiny lips, inhaling slowly as she tasted her wife.

Hands began roaming now, Alex letting her left hand cup her wife's right breast gently, enjoying the feel beneath her palm, as Olivia's hand clutched her backside and pulled her closer, both just enjoying the closeness, the security.

Alex moaned into the kiss before pulling away, "Thank you, Liv…"

"For what, Al? I'm your wife…through good and bad, thick and thin, happy and sad…remember?" Olivia traced her jawline with her forefinger.

"I know…" Alex said softly. A heavy yawn overtook her now and she let it consume her body.

"Let's go to sleep, Babe…long next couple of days…" Olivia pressed her forehead to her wife's.

Alex nodded, "You're right…Olivia?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you…" Alex barely got the words out before she felt her body and mind finally relax.

"And I love you, Alexandra Benson-Cabot…always…"

After a few peaceful moments, the ladies' breathing beginning to slow, a creak of the bedroom door was heard, then slight movement. Alex lifted her head slightly and looked up, Olivia doing the same, to find their two daughters standing there in their night gowns, golden hair down, glowing in the moonlight. The brunette rolled onto her back and reached her arms out.

Wordlessly, the girls crawled into bed with them, nestling themselves with their mothers and cuddling, needing a little comfort and reassurance after a long day of emotions.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter will be a two-part chapter. There was too much that I wanted to add to this story during this time in their lives, so I am splitting it up. I hope you enjoyed it and, as always, I love to hear from you…**

 **Patricia**


	45. The Healing Process : Part Two

**First of all...Happy New Year to all of you! May 2016 bring all of the health, happiness, and dreams in your life!**

 **A/N at the end. I hope you enjoy it…**

 _Chapter Forty-Five:_

 _The Healing Process:_

 _Part Two_

Alex rolled up the left sleeve on her pale yellow, linen blouse, to just above her elbow, deciding that she would get to work. It was Tuesday morning and she had just had brunch with the family upstairs. Now, Olivia and Casey were doing the dishes, and all five grandchildren were with their grandmother, taking a stroll on the beach, while brother and sister got a jump start on their mother's wishes.

Her mother wanted her father's things in the study to be sorted through and, as much as she would like to have waited much longer to do so, she was going to do it for her. As difficult as it was to get started clearing his things out so soon after he had passed, the blonde was going to find the strength within her and do it—for her mother.

Alex placed each hand on the gold knobs of the closet doors in the study, to the right of the TV and the window and her father's desk, and swung them open towards her, the rush of air causing all inside to shiver like the last fall leaf on a branch. Coats, robes, and jackets hung on the rod straight ahead, and there were shelves above it with four lidded file boxes atop. The blonde took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

Her eyes immediately went to the floor—her father's burgundy leather attaché case that he had used for work for as long as she had remembered—memories flooding her brain now of him coming home from work and setting it on the floor before lifting her off of her feet and taking her in his arms.

" _How's my little Princess?"_ he would ask her before kissing her cheeks lovingly, Alex still able to smell that aftershave he wore throughout her childhood—Grey Flannel by Geoffrey Beene.

She kneeled down and reached for the leather case, pulling it closer before rolling the numbers on the four-digit code—a combination that, to this day, she remembered by heart. As many times as she watched him work, sitting next to him pretending she was also working on a case file, from the early age of five, it was engrained in her memory.

 _4-4-2-8._

Then he would unclasp the golden closure, a smile and a wink thrown her way, a twinkle in those amazingly blue eyes, and ask her, "Is my Pumpkin gonna be a lawyer like her daddy?"

Alex would only nod emphatically, her face lighting up with such enthusiasm, such desire to emulate her father and become as brilliant a lawyer as he had been, even back then.

The blonde took both hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks, looking upward to the ceiling and smiling, collecting herself for a moment. Taking a deep sniff and letting it out in a short, quick puff, she looked down again and placed her fingers on the smooth leather before she lifted the flap on the case and peered inside—three file folders, a pair of reading glasses, two fountain pens, a tin of Altoids, his Burberry scarf, and a _Time Magazine_ , issue January 27, 2015 with the cover story entitled _"Can Anyone Stop Hillary?"_

It was hard to believe her father had retired from his law firm when Theo was five. It seemed like just yesterday. But then again, so did the days that her children were born.

She carefully took the box of mints from the case and lifted the lid, the hinges creaking only slightly, immediately smelling the strong scent of peppermint. Smiling, she lifted the two flaps of thin paper carefully and took two into her fingertips, smiling as she slipped them onto her tongue and closed her mouth, the oil hitting her nasal passages intensely. She took out the scarf and pressed it against her nose, closing her eyes, smelling that familiar scent, hands beginning to shake as the scent of her father washed over her in an instant, memories flooding her every emotion.

"Oh, Daddy…" she whispered before wrapping the scarf around her neck and tossing one of the ends behind her before continuing. She removed the pens from the case and uncapped each one, looking at the sharp point of the tip, angular and precision-designed for that age-crafted signature that had always had— _W. H. Cabot_ —slanted to the right, the "W" and the "H" and the "C" made with such authority, such presence.

After watching him sign many papers throughout her life, she had remembered each letter well.

She remembered everything about her father.

He was such a gentleman, as well. Perhaps the biggest, most sincere gentleman that she had ever had the pleasure of knowing and loving. And he took care of her mother as though she were a queen. He tolerated her quirks, her steadfastness in traditions, her desire for perfection in everyday tasks, and her tendency to be high-strung on more than one occasion. All things the blonde recognized in herself.

But, if there was one thing that was the epitome of William Cabot, it was that he knew how to love wholeheartedly, with every fiber in his being. When he found a passion—be it his family or career—he never backed down. He stood by his love and his beliefs and his convictions as no one she had ever known.

Alex smiled to herself remembering the millions of times that Olivia had said that Alex held the same qualities and now, the blonde attorney could understand what her wife had been talking about all along.

She had gotten it from her father. Because she knew that, once she loved, she loved without restraint, and would do anything for those that she loved.

Alex stood now and moved to the desk, taking the attaché with her and setting it on the floor next to the chair before pulling the mahogany chair out and sitting. The surface was neat, tidy, organized and held a desk calendar, the month of _JUNE_ in calligraphied print at the top. Alex's eyes went to the middle of the month now, where something was written and circled. The blonde squinted and looked closer. _GET THEO'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT_.

Alex smiled, thinking of her father's excitement to share in family celebrations. How he always wanted the family to be together and, even though it wasn't always possible, he still made every effort to try and convene the Cabots and Benson-Cabots and withhold the traditions that were so near and dear to his heart.

Also on top of the desk, was a burgundy leather and gold tray for papers and notes and bills to be stored temporarily. Next to that was a glossy, black mug that read _Keep Calm I'm an Attorney,_ and was filled with pens, mechanical pencils, a gold letter opener, and a couple of regular pencils, one with a pink heart eraser on top.

 _Grace's eraser_ , Alex smiled to herself.

Alex pulled the drawer open now, everything neat, once again.

A few papers were inside of a folder on the left, a couple of sets of keys on the right, Alex recognizing her own keys for the townhouse in Manhattan, on a smiley face keychain, and a spare set of car keys for their Rover, held by a NY Giants keychain. Alex lifted the manila folder, labeled "Important" on the tab, from the drawer and set it on the surface of the desk. Carefully she opened it and began turning, leafing through the papers—the most recent electric bill, property tax statement, water bill—and then a folded sheet of paper.

It was worn, perhaps on paper from a long time ago judging from its yellowish tint and flimsy edges and creases. It appeared to have her father's impeccable script on it, once more, from what she could see from the outside of the folded note. On the outside was simply written: _KEY TO FAMILY MEMORIES._

Carefully, so as not to tear or damage it, she began to unfold it.

On the paper, appeared to be a ten by ten grid drawing with boxes big enough to hold a few words—there were one hundred in all. Starting on the left top, inside the box was written _Met Cathy August 13, 1969_. The next box read : _First Date, August 20, 1969_. The third box read, _Asked Cathy to marry me_.

 _What is this?_ Alex thought.

She scanned the paper and, at the top right corner was written, _Key to Memories…See Shelves_.

Alex looked up from the paper and knew exactly which shelves the note spoke of. Above the desk was a ten by ten shelving unit, each tiny compartment about three inches by three inches in area and about three inches deep, made of wood, painted white and distressed, with numerous rocks, shells, sand dollars, baby starfish, or small pieces of wood in each tiny space.

Alex had always known these little pieces of nature, pieces of the beach were there, but she had never known that this shelving unit actually served a purpose. It was her father's collection of memories.

She stood and lifted the rock that was inside of the top left shelf and turned it over in her hand. On the back was simply written, _June 1969._

The blonde felt her lower lip tremble as she replaced that rock and took out the second item, a tiny sand dollar—the first date sand dollar, according to the key.

Her father had chosen these items at significant times in his life and the array of tiny shelves were filled with an item in almost every single box—except for the last seven or so. Empty and waiting for more objects, more memories to fill and keep as mementos.

She reached for a compartment, about halfway down, and took a small rock from it. Alex wedding, 2009. Her lower lip quavered, her hands shook, as she placed the rock back on the shelf, putting her hand to her mouth. Her marriage to Olivia had been captured in time, her father keeping a stone to remind him.

All of these items, these keepsakes, had meant something to him in his life and he had collected them for almost 60 years.

Her pride in her father had just grown a hundred-fold, upon this realization, and she had never been prouder to call William Henry Cabot her father.

* * *

OOO

Olivia placed the dishtowel on the over handle and turned to Casey, smiling.

Without a word, the red head walked up to her and they took each other in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Case…" Olivia whispered over her sister-in-law's shoulder.

"Me, too, Liv…"

Olivia began giggling, "You're my _favorite_ sister-in-law, by the way…" She pulled away and held the red head's waist, studying her face. Fine lines around her eyes, a few gray hairs amongst that fiery auburn hair, but still the same Casey she had always known.

Casey returned the grin, "And _you_ are _one_ of my favorite sister-in-laws…can't forget your leggy, blonde wife…"

"We can never forget her…" Olivia took a deep breath and let it out, pulling away and moving to get her cup of coffee from the island, holding it in her hands. "Tomorrow is the funeral…Alex has been mentally preparing for that…she's gonna give a speech."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, so is Jonathan…"

Olivia motioned her head towards the balcony door.

Casey nodded and the two made their way out, sitting on the Adirondack chairs.

The sun was hot, blazing in the sky, the air warm on this summer day. It was noon and they were going to prepare a big dinner that evening, the eve before their final goodbye to the gentleman that had left them. But now, it was time to reflect, relax, and enjoy the family.

Olivia smiled, "You know…when Alex went away…and you walked into the station, there to take her place…I didn't like you very much, Red…"

"Oh, I felt _that_ …for sure…" Casey smiled.

"I was so resistant to a new ADA and I thought, who is this cold, straight-forward, bitchy woman who is trying to take Alex's place?"

"Well, if it's any comfort, I thought…who is this anal, uptight detective that can't stop glaring at me?"

Olivia took a sip of her coffee, almost choking before swallowing. "Did I glare at you?"

"Like daggers…"

"But look at where we are now, Case…over twenty years later and we're actually family."

"True…who would have thought I would be married to Alex's brother…two kids…happy…you, Miss Devil-Glare, my sister in law?"

"Yeah…" the brunette said softly.

"I should inform you that both of my girls have a huge crush on your son…"

Olivia tried not to laugh, "He is something…"

"He is, Olivia…they said Justin Bieber has nothing on Theo…"

"Wow. I'll have to let him know…he absolutely hates The Biebs…"

"I told them their secret was safe with me…"

"Not so safe, Case…nice job at keeping that one under your hat…" Olivia winked.

The sliding door opened now, revealing her brother-in-law's face. "Hey, ladies…"

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a fitted navy Polo-type shirt, still looking fit, even at his age. He hadn't changed much—only many more gray strands in that thick head of curly hair he had always had.

"Hey, Babe…" Casey oozed.

Olivia watched as the beefy man leaned over his wife and kissed her gently, caressing her cheek with his strong hand, and then moved to her.

"You OK, Olivia?" he asked, now leaning over her, both hands on her arm rests.

"Yeah, Jonathan…I'm good. You?"

"I've been better…hey, Casey…I'm gonna replace my mother's fan belt and change the oil in her car but after that, I want you to tell me what you think of what I've written for tomorrow…"

Casey smiled, "Sounds good, John…I'll be here…"

"OK…" He began to move toward the door, "…see you two in a little while."

"Dinner at six…" Olivia reminded him.

"Dinner at six…" he repeated, and then was off.

Olivia leaned forward, eyeing the waves that were gently rolling across the shore. She saw Cathy, Isabel, Grace, Kimberly, and Katie walking up the boardwalk making their way towards the house.

"I'm gonna go see how Alex is…she's going through her father's desk and closet…it's gotta be hard for her…"

"Why does Cathy want it done _now_?"

Olivia smiled, turning her head, "Good question…but she does and Alex wants to please her mother, so…"

"OK, Liv…I'm gonna go see how the girls are and I promised them all a game of _Scattergories_ this afternoon…" the red head offered.

Casey stood now and Olivia did, as well. They linked arms and made their way inside, off to complete their separate tasks before dinner that evening.

AAA

Alex blew her nose and looked out of the window of the study and TV room. She noticed Theo walking along the wood-slatted walk towards the house—slowly, rubbing his eyes.

 _Is he crying?_ Alex wondered.

She moved to the door now, realizing that her father had kept everything on order, neat and not much to do in the way of clearing things out. The boxes in the top of the closet only held old tax forms and other files of past bills, and those didn't need to be dealt with yet. They could stay there for when, and if, they needed to be shredded or taken care of in another way.

She exited the room and walked to the front door, just as Theo was entering.

"Hey, Theo…" she smiled.

"Hey, Mom…"

His eyes were red, fresh tears in them, but he smiled at her, nonetheless.

"You OK, my boy?"

Theo looked at her, studying her, "Are _you_?"

Alex tried a smile again but then witnessed her son's emotions now spilling forth. She walked up to him and he accepted her hug wholeheartedly, clutching her tightly.

"It's OK, Theo…"

"It's _not_ …" he cried against her. "I miss him so much, Mom…we're never gonna see him again…"

Alex rubbed his back soothingly, "I know, Baby…"

They held each other, her son continuing to sob against her and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, while still in the embrace, she saw her wife approach the last step.

"I wanna play a song for him tomorrow…on the piano…"

"I think he would like that, Theo." She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands, "I think he would like that very much…there's a piano at the funeral home and you can play that…" She smiled and combed his thick hair back with her fingertips before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

She looked at Olivia whose face was also emotional, tears in her eyes as she watched their son struggle. Olivia reached out and took their son in a hug now, swaying him gently and kissing his cheek softly.

"I think we should all take a little rest… your Aunt Casey is gonna play a game with the girls, if you're interested…but it's OK if you just want to spend some time alone, or with your Mama and I…" Alex offered.

Theo smiled, "I think I'm gonna listen to some music and read a little and then, maybe, I might join them…"

"OK, Babe…" Alex said softly.

With that, Theo moved down the hallway to the guest room across from their own bedroom. They watched as he disappeared into the room and shut the door behind him.

Alex looked at her wife and the brunette moved closer, settling her hands on the blonde's waist. Alex watched as she eyed her face, her neck, her hair.

"It's hard for him…" Olivia said shakily.

"My father was such a good man, a good role model for him…"Voice quavering, Alex admitted, "And apparently, my father was _quite_ the sentimental…"

Olivia smiled, "Oh, yeah?" The brunette moved a stray lock of hair behind her wife's ear.

Alex nodded. "Let's go lie down and I'll tell you all about it…"

Olivia held out her hand and Alex placed her own into it, and the two made their way down the hallway to their own bedroom, their own little haven at the beach house.

* * *

OOO

Alex was sitting next to her mother this evening at dinner, sitting close to the elder Cabot, being a comfort to her in this precious time of need. With the funeral the following morning, the mood was morose, yet simultaneously upbeat, the kids providing levity with their talk of music and trends, and laughter about simple things that made them happy.

It was good to see them so jovial but Olivia knew that the following day was weighing heavily on the adults' minds.

The brunette sat across from her wife, Casey next to her, the kids at one end, as Alex had her mother in a side embrace, a meal of a crown roast served—Bill's favorite—along with roasted new potatoes and a shaved Brussels sprouts and cabbage salad. Cathy Cabot's head was resting on her daughter's shoulder and Jonathan was on the other side, arm also around his mother as they talked.

Cathy took her daughter's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it gently, looking into her eyes and smiling. "My beautiful children and grandchildren…" she uttered softly, as Nora Jones sang about saying goodbye, bittersweet amongst the mood of the evening.

Theo stood now and moved around the table and up to his grandmother, reaching around her and taking her in a hug from behind. "I love you, Grandma…"

Cathy Cabot's face contorted with emotion and she clutched her grandson's arms around her shoulders. "I love you, too, Theo…" She kissed his cheek softly.

Olivia saw the love in her family's faces that night, knowing that they were all together, in this together, made it somehow easier to accept.

* * *

Olivia lifted the covers aside and slipped into bed, having just washed her face and brushed her teeth and applied all the products that she needed to apply, before she covered herself with the blanket and sheet.

She watched her wife at the sink, brushing her hair, studying herself in the mirror, having already brushed her own teeth and having had washed her own face.

Olivia continued to watch her blonde wife now, as she stood there in her beige robe, placing her hair into a high, loose bun with a scrunchie. She flipped the light switch off and then turned, heading for the bed.

The brunette rolled onto her left side, awaiting her wife's entry to join her on the bed. The blonde lifted the covers on her own side and slid beneath them, Olivia watching her every move. Alex lay on her right side, facing her wife.

They simply looked at each other as Olivia reached forward, holding her hand out. Alex took it and interlaced their fingers, holding on firmly.

Her wife hadn't broken down in a while, but Olivia saw the tears filling her eyes again. The brunette moved closer now, legs pressed to legs, breasts pressed to breasts, as Olivia wrapped her arm around her and Alex did the same.

"Tomorrow…" Olivia began.

Alex's face contorted now, and she gasped, nodding. "Yeah…" she squeaked. "Tomorrow…"

Olivia moved even closer now, face within millimeters of her own, feeling her wife's sweet mint breath against her mouth.

Alex was the one to make the first move as she let her mouth slowly, delicately, press into the brunette's, lips moving slowly along her own. Olivia clasped the back of her head in her hand, eyes closed, inhaling her wife's redolence as they continue moving their lips as one. Olivia felt Alex's firm hand grip her hip now, clutching possessively.

"I would love to make love to you right now, Liv…" Alex said breathily. "But, under the circumstances…"

"I know, Al…" Olivia whispered.

They held each other, enjoying the closeness, the comfort that can only come from two people, still so much in love, can bring, as they drifted off to sleep, ready to greet the next day. One that was to be one of the most difficult that they and their family had ever had to deal with.

* * *

AAA

Alex swallowed repeatedly from her spot sitting on the pew of the first row, trying to control the lump in her throat, and to keep her emotions at bay, knowing what she would soon have to do.

Her brother, now at the podium, continued, "My father was a role model for me. He showed me that love and passion and success can be achieved together. And so, on this beautiful June morning, I say goodbye to William Henry Cabot, the best man I have ever had the privileged of knowing…" Jonathan smiled, tears in his eyes, across the crowd of those paying their respects, the funeral home filled to the max, people even in the lobby, not able to fit inside the chapel, as colleagues, family members, and friends all said their goodbyes.

Jonathan looked at his sister now, collecting his papers from the stand and beginning to step down the three steps and return to the front row.

Alex smiled at her brother and then stood, straightening her dress. Olivia handed her the index cards that she had prepared ahead of time and the blonde leaned forward and kissed her gently, smiling, taking them, and then pulling away.

Alex took a deep breath and walked to the podium. She looked out across the mass of people, focusing on the front row—Theo and the girls next to Olivia, Jonathan on the other side with Cathy Cabot and Kimberly and Katie.

Alex took her glasses off and then collected the cards in front of her. She placed them down, on the podium, and then clasped her hands in front of her. "I was going to read from the cards I had so diligently prepared but…" She pushed them aside now and looked at her wife, who was smiling, Theo's arm around her.

"My father…" she smiled. "My father…the best man I have ever known. From the friends and family gathered here today, I can see what kind of man he was…as if I even have to question that…" She swallowed, willing the lump in her throat back down. "I remember, even as a little girl, only four or five, seeing that light in his eyes, that joie de vivre…he lived life to the fullest every single day. He loved his family, he loved life, he loved everything about this crazy world and I saw the passion in his thoughts, his actions, his love for my mother and brother and then eventually my family."

She looked at her wife now, who was holding a tissue beneath her nose, crying a torrent of tears. "My father was not to be put into a category with other men. He was a lone warrior. In and of himself, the meaning of the word love…I would work alongside him, my pad of paper in front of me, writing notes of future cases, most of the time just drawing or writing words he told me, but all the while looking up to him, trying to be like him, seeing the true honorable man that he was, and had always been in my life. He was a gentle father, accepting of so many things, he was an exceptional husband, and an amazing attorney. Words cannot express how much I love you or how much you mean to me…" Alex swallowed. "There is only one thing to say on this twenty-third day of June…Daddy…" She looked up, watching as Theo moved to the piano on the left side of the room and sat. She then looked at the ceiling, smiling, "I will always love you, forever and ever. I know we'll meet again one day and I hope to share all of the things that have happened when we do…"

Alex took a deep breath. "I know this man…Who is dear to my heart…Suddenly one day...It was torn all apart…This man taught me everything…That I needed to know…and I always listened…and then he had to go…He gave me love…And touched my life…It's all over now…He no longer has to fight…He tried to teach me…Right from wrong…The day he left…I wasn't that strong…He is gone now…It is hard to believe...This man is my dad…Who I will never see…But I will see him again...This I know…The day will come…when it's time for me to go…So, I'll hold him dear…And close to my heart...Cause the day we meet…I know we'll never be torn apart…I will miss you and love you forever, Daddy…I'll always be your little Pumpkin, your Princess, and your Buttercup…until we meet again…love, Alex…"

The music started to play now, her son taking the cue from his mother as she smiled at him on the piano, an instrumental version of _My Immortal_ by Evanescence.

Alex's breath caught and she finally started to choke up, tears spilling forth as she descended the steps and made her way to their son on the piano. She sat next to him and looked at him, smiling, placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her, while playing, smiling, tears in his eyes.

William Henry Cabot's memory would live on in all of their hearts, memories, and thoughts. Just as Alex had always hoped it would be.

* * *

 **A/N: Sad times over. I promise. These past two chapters took A LOT out of me and now we are going to be on to happier times. I promise!**

 **I hope you liked it and, as always, I would love to hear from you. I feel like, as I write, I am with them at the beach house, feeling their sensitivities, their sorrow…and I know, from what some of you have expressed, you feel it, too.**

 **Next chapter will be back at home a few months later. Back to the happy, Benson-Cabot times we all know and love!**

 **Please read and review because it means so much and, as they say, feeds the muse;)**

 **Patricia**

 **P.S. I have the "Love Won't Leave" Board on Pinterest opened again. Please follow, if you have an account. It has the inspiration for clothing and just pictures of the ladies on there (a lot of pictures of the ladies)**

 **patriciamalemes/love-wont-leave-saga/**

 **Also, the Spotify list is active for anyone who likes music and likes the songs I put in the story…Enjoy!**

 **user/12969743/playlist/2oCU8rgiTdgVVdIKF2EPzS**


	46. Bringing All the Love Back

_Chapter Forty-Six:_

 _Bringing All the Love Back_

Olivia absolutely loved the rain. Listening to its gentle pitter pat on this lazy September morning as it hit the cobblestone in the front courtyard, little pings as it dropped onto the black, wrought iron café table and chairs, and then the slow rumble of thunder in the near distance, like a stampede of horses slowly approaching.

She leaned against the frame of the open door of the atrium that led to the courtyard, and brought her cup of coffee to her lips, taking a small sip. It was Sunday, around six a.m., and everyone was still asleep, but Olivia had been mentally focused as of late, her mind constantly on a case of elderly rape and abuse that she had been dealing with, the wheels in her mind constantly mulling over the evidence, the interrogations, and the bruise on her left jaw bone.

A perp had struck her three days ago, her brutal questioning riling him up until he finally snapped—his fist quickly meeting her face.

Alex had been furious. No, _more_ than furious— _livid_. She had actually been there to witness it and, had it not been for Sergeant Tutuola promptly grabbing a one Jeffrey Louis Keys, more damage might have been done. So, along with rape and torture, he was also facing the charges of assaulting a police officer.

The brunette detective had used her usual flirtation, needling for details of what he had done to his middle-aged female victims, telling her about how they loved to be tied up with belts and how they liked to be raped with items that were lying around conveniently. The brunette had acted interested, as she often did with other scum bags, even going so far as to wink and smile and move closer as he described what he had done to them.

Then, Alex had entered the room, along with his lawyer, and he must have seen the small look they gave each other—not so much a smile, but the definite face they always get when they see each other, that connection that she and the blonde had—and he had ultimately lost it, accusing her of being a dirty whore, having false pretenses, the whole bit, and he went ape shit mad and came at her without warning.

But that was three days ago and her role was finished, for now. Her wife was now going to prosecute the son of a bitch and she would appear at trials, secretly hoping he would lose it again in the courtroom, only to serve as more ammunition for the jury to find him guilty.

Olivia brought her hand up to her jaw pressing on the now healing bruise. She had noticed in the mirror, that morning upon rousing and washing her face, that her facial marring was now turning that yellowish-greenish hue that happened when a contusion was nearing the end of its healing process.

That was a good thing because she was about to see Landon and Charles that day and she felt like it would be déjà vu with them since they had seen her right after she was attacked more than seventeen years ago in that overheated warehouse.

The boys were finally moving into a senior living facility and the ladies and kids had offered to help them move. The elderly men tried to insist on getting movers, but the brunette was having none of it, saying that they were strong, capable, and had little helpers to help them move into their new home. Landon and Charles promised all of them a steak dinner to thank them.

She heard music now, a familiar song headed her way. She turned to find her wife standing there, holding her iPhone in her hand and smiling.

"Remember this?" Alex turned the volume up and kept holding the phone, waiting for the brunette to let it register.

Olivia smiled, "I do…our honeymoon in Greece…Chrisette Michelle… _A Couple of Forevers_ …me on the kitchen sink, you…doing that thing you do so well…" Olivia moved closer now, still smiling at her wife. "And how did you discover and excavate this ancient relic?"

Alex smirked, "I put my playlist on shuffle and it came on as I was washing my face…no underlying intentions…I swear…"

Olivia only smiled at her wife as she moved even closer.

Alex studied her wife's jaw line, reaching up with the delicate fingers of her left hand. "It looks better, Babe…not quite gone, but better…I'm gonna nail that guy's ass to the wall in court…"

"Oh, I have absolutely no doubt about that, my love…"

Alex set the phone on the arm of one of the wicker chairs, the song continuing to play, and then took Olivia's coffee cup, taking a sip and smiling, before placing it next to the phone, as well. She then slithered her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her close, the two beginning to dance slowly.

Olivia held her wife firmly, closing her eyes, nose buried in her neck, the two moving as one. The brunette's hands slid upwards and pulled her wife even closer by her shoulder blades, loving the feel of Alex's soft, warm body against her own.

A crack of thunder was heard now and the drops of rain seemed to have increased three-fold.

But they didn't care. They continued to dance, slowly, as the rain began to pour in sheets, swaying to the sultry R&B sound of the song that both remembered so well. The song switched to _Paper Plane_ by Lucy Schwartz. Olivia only pulled her closer, their bodies melding together now. Olivia let her hands drift downward now, cupping her wife's backside firmly.

She felt Alex giggling against her now.

Olivia pulled away slightly to look at her wife, "What, Al?"

Alex only shook her head, smiling and tossing her head back. "I'd say that our goal of being geriatric cowgirls when we're eighty is definitely headed in the right direction…" Alex continued laughing.

Olivia only clutched her ass more firmly. "This? How can I resist this, Al? Still as it has always been…firm, heart-shaped perfection, me unable to resist grabbing…" Olivia looked her wife's face over lovingly before leaning in and kissing her gently, the kiss changing quickly, turning into heated mouths opening, tongues gliding along each other's, relishing in the memories and their past sexual prowess.

Alex moaned into the kiss and they heard a clearing of the throat.

Both pulled away, Olivia witnessed her wife lick her lips and then wipe below her lower lip delicately before both turned to find Isabel standing there, their daughter grinning like a girl with a secret.

Their lanky sixteen-year-old blue-eyed girl's hair was in a ponytail, reminiscent of her blonde mother's, jeans and black sweater on for the day.

Olivia looked at her daughter's top, "Is that _mine_ , Iz?"

Isabel only nodded, still smiling.

"I was wondering where that was… _borrowing_ means giving it _back_ , my fashionista…" Olivia returned her gaze to her wife now, smiling.

"I don't want to interrupt, but…Theo's playing his music too loud…it woke me up…"

"Oh, is he?" Olivia questioned, still holding her wife, now by the waist. "Well, he's allowed. No rules against that. He's one floor up from you, after all…"

"But it's some kind of weird music…"

"Weird? Weird how?" Alex now asked.

"You just have to hear it…" Isabel began walking back into the house.

Olivia smiled at Alex, "Well, I guess we need to hear it then…" She pressed her lips quickly to her wife's—a soft peck before looking into blue orbs. "Let's go hear this _weird_ music…"

Alex shook her head and Olivia closed the door, locking it behind her, took her coffee, Alex her iPhone, and they headed inside to see what kind of music their son was playing.

* * *

AAA

African music? Drums…a great beat…harmonic voices.

Olivia raised her hands in the air, shaking her hips as they ascended the steps to the third floor. "So tribal…I love it!" she said loudly over the music, the sound almost deafening.

"It _is_ loud, though…" Alex tried over the sound.

"What?" Olivia loudly questioned as they neared the top step and then walked toward the boisterous sound.

Theo's door was open, he was sitting on his bed, bopping his head to the rhythmic drums, eyes closed, smiling.

Then, as if startled by a loud noise, he jumped and opened his eyes. He moved to his iPod dock on his bed stand and lowered the volume. "Hey…" he said casually.

"Hey there, son…" Olivia offered facetiously, "…whatcha listening to?" Olivia moved into the room, Alex following her. "We've had some reports of a noise disturbance. We're gonna have to ask that you shut this party down," Olivia chided.

Theo cocked his head to the side, smiling, "Mama…come on…it's good…"

"What's the inspiration for Africa, my boy?" Olivia moved to sit on the edge of his already made bed.

" _She_ needs to leave…" Theo glared at his sister.

"Me? What did _I_ do?" Isabel claimed dramatically.

"I'm sure that you were the anonymous call that had the police raiding me…" Theo's mouth now turned in a grin, their son trying so hard not to smile.

Isabel held her hands up in innocence, "I have nothing to do with it…I swear…" Isabel smiled now and moved to the dock, pressing the button and raising it a couple of notches. She then began dancing. "There were complaints from the neighbors, right Mom?" She smiled slyly at her mothers.

"Seriously…she should go…" Theo tried.

Olivia turned to their daughter now, "Iz? A few moments?"

Isabel reluctantly looked at her mothers, then her brother and then backed towards the door, her expression somewhat venomous. "I can still listen to what you're saying…" Isabel continued backwards toward the doorway now, creeping slowly along, "…even if I'm gone…" she held her fingers up in air quotes at the word _gone_ , as she backed out of the room.

"Close the door…" Theo demanded.

She did just that and Theo turned to Olivia. "She's so bloody nosey…" Theo smiled.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "Are we suddenly British?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders and then looked at his hands, fiddling with the skin around his thumbnail, as her wife had been known to do when thinking or nervous. "There's this girl at school…" Theo looked up now, blue eyes meeting both mothers' now inquisitive gazes. "Her name is Lenu, it means precious things, she's from Nigeria…"

Olivia looked at Alex and then back at their son. "So you like her, Theo?"

Theo nodded. "She's really nice and she loves music, too…she's in the African Assembly at school. They sing and dance and she sent me a link to some music…" He smiled at his mothers. "I really dig it…"

"Well, I like it, too, my boy…" Olivia stood now and moved to the speakers, raising the volume and beginning to dance, arms in the air, stepping to the beat.

Alex only shook her head at her wife, smiling.

"Come on, Babe…let's dance…" Olivia grinned.

"Uh…no…this white girl's moves are not par for this…" Alex smirked.

"Oh, come on, Al…twerk it…" Olivia began giggling, still dancing. "Perfect for the cabbage patch…" The brunette then began doing that particular dance.

Alex stood, "I will not twerk it, but I will sway with you…" The blonde began moving to the beat, albeit hesitantly.

Theo stood now and joined them, enjoying the uninhibited nature of his brunette mother dancing that he had been accustomed to for so long.

"You gonna ask her out?" Olivia questioned.

"She says her father is really strict…but I want to…he's a professor of Africana studies at NYU…"

"Invite them over for dinner, Theo…" Alex offered. "Just a casual occasion to get to know them…"

Theo nodded, now doing the running man with his brunette mother. "I think I will…"

His smile was contagious as the three continued to dance, re-establishing the connection they had always had.

* * *

"Oh, Miss O-livia…" Landon began, "…thank you…" Landon looked around at the six other faces at the table and slowly raised his glass of wine, "…thank you to all of you for helping my Charlie and I today…it means the world…" Landon's voice shook.

Here heres were had, glasses clinking and the adults sat around the large table at _Prime KO Japanese Steakhouse_. They had just finished moving the guys into _West 86 – An Atria Residence_ , on West 86th and Riverside on the Upper West Side, overlooking the Hudson River, and all were exhausted, hungry, and ready to relax and wind down after a difficult day of moving and many emotions had by Charles and Landon.

"Our pleasure, Landon. The facility is really nice…gourmet meals, rooftop terrace, your own barber shop…" Olivia smiled. "And now we can just take the 79th Street Traverse and come see you. We're so close now…" Olivia winked.

"We would absolutely love it if you did…" Charles offered. "And we plan on continuing our little dinner parties, so be prepared for many invites…"

Olivia felt a gentle hand on her back, rubbing soothingly, and she turned to her wife. The brunette had been a faucet of emotions that day—on again, off again—trying not to let the elderly gentlemen know that she was more than saddened to see how much they had aged. It seemed as though all of the world-class, admirable men were dropping like flies. She had spoken to her wife briefly in the car, after moving, on their way to the restaurant, and Alex had shared the exact same sentiments that her wife had.

"Liv and I hope to live someplace like _Atria_ when we're your age, right, Babe?" Alex smiled at the brunette, continued to softly comfort her.

Olivia began giggling, "Absolutely…" Olivia leaned in now and kissed the blonde gently. "You, me, those twin beds, that painting above the bed…"

"And the one Charles and Landon, made, Babe…don't forget that one…" Alex winked.

"We have to remember our youth somehow…" Olivia smirked before raising her glass of Merlot. "To Charles and Landon…may your new home bring you as much joy as your old one did…"

Everyone started to put their glasses to their lips, but Olivia continued.

"…may your love and life outshine anything that comes your way…"

Everyone waited.

"…and may you thrive and love as you always have done…Cheers!"

And now, finally, everyone clinked glasses before sipping.

It was a wonderful day, albeit exhausting, but another phase in their lives had been completed, and the Benson-Cabots and Cabots were proud to be a part of it.

* * *

AAA

Two weeks later, the four Benson-Cabot women found themselves piled in the car, sitting in the garage, the door open.

"You need to make sure that _everything_ is set up before you turn the ignition on, Izzie… _always_ …" Alex offered from the passenger seat of the Range Rover.

"I've seen _you_ drive without your belt, Mom…" Isabel offered, placing her seatbelt on and buckling it.

"Not true, Isabel…maybe to drive two blocks to the corner store for milk, but I usually always have it on…OK. Check your mirrors… _all_ of them…rearview, left and right sides…"

"Give her a chance, Al…" Olivia offered from the back seat, sitting next to Grace.

Theo was at his friend's house for the day and they were giving the girls one last familiarity before their driving test on the following day.

Alex lowered her visor and angled it to look at her wife. "Olivia…these are our girls…our little babies…remember them?" Alex turned to Isabel now and cupped her cheek, her eyes beginning to tear. "I remember you two so well…my little girls…my babies…" Alex gasped.

"Mom…come on…" Isabel tried, cocking her head to the side. "Let's not have a blubber fest…"

Alex reached over now and tickled Isabel's waist. "A blubber fest, huh?"

"Gracie and I have been waiting for this…right, Gracie?" Isabel turned and looked at her sister, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Grace?" Olivia questioned, Alex now turning around to face their brown-eyed daughter.

Grace took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I think this one is nervous," Olivia smiled. "Nothing to be nervous about, Honey…" Olivia reached over and put her arm around her, kissing her temple. "Just remember everything your…" Olivia cleared her throat dramatically, "... _retentive_ mother taught you…and you'll do fine."

"OK, Iz…start the car…" Alex declared, somewhat firmly.

"Music situated first…" Isabel reached for the radio and pushed the knob, Helen Reddy singing about how she was woman and wanted everyone to hear her roar.

"What the...?" Isabel offered changing the channel quickly.

"Your Mom likes those mellow seventies tunes, Iz…it's a habit that can't be broken…that and disco…"

Alex turned to face her wife again, "Please, no commentary from the peanut gallery…"

Isabel settled on a Sirius station now, Broadway Hits, and Grease's _Summer Nights_ pulsed through the speakers.

"Lower it, Iz…to notch two, like I told you…" Alex's warning was firm.

"Jeez, Mom…" She lowered it to the acceptable level and then turned the key. "Now? Now can I drive?"

Alex heard Olivia singing the male alto part in the back seat.

"Doom, doo-doom, doo-doom, doo doo doo…Summer lovin' had me a blast…" Her voice then raised to a soprano to match Olivia Newton-John's pitch, "Summer lovin' happened so fast…I met a girl…crazy for me…"

Isabel began singing now, as well, Grace joining in.

"Summer days, dr-iftin' away…too-ah, oh the su-huh-mer nights…a wella, wella wella hmmm…"

Alex smiled and joined in, as well.

"Ooooh! Can we go for pizza after this?" Olivia questioned excitedly.

Alex turned again, "Everyone up for pizza after this?"

All three ladies cheered their elation.

"Well, pizza it is, then…"

Isabel turned to Olivia before she shifted gears, "I told you that _someone_ rules the roost…"

Alex witnessed her wife's jaw drop before the brunette smiled at their daughter.

* * *

OOO

Olivia entered the kitchen that evening, the girls upstairs, Theo back from his day of band practice and hanging out with his friends. Alex was steeping a cup of tea at the island, both having changed into pajamas—Olivia with a red silky button-down top and bottoms, and Alex in a pair of lavender lounge pants and a matching baby tee.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Olivia asked, moving to the other side of the island and leaning her elbows on it before taking a sharp breath and yawning, covering it.

"No. But I have to be, right? Their appointment for their test is at ten…Isabel first then Grace…"

The brunette knew and understood her wife's trepidation, because she felt it, as well. Soon, all three babies would be driving.

"They saved, together, just about $3,000, Liv…they also want a car, so we have to go car shopping, too…"

Olivia nodded and moved around the island to stand in front of her wife, Alex turning to face her. She looked into those cerulean pools, smiling. She was the most beautiful woman that the brunette had ever laid eyes on, even to this day. Olivia moved closer now and placed her hands on her wife's waist, clenching firmly.

"We do…maybe in a couple of weeks we can get Fin to go with us, like he did last time?" Olivia winked.

Alex smiled. "You were pregnant when we got that Rover…I still remember, you were bound and determined to join us that day…"

"But I couldn't find anything to wear and I was so irritable and frustrated and miserable with my forty extra pounds…"

Alex set her mug down now and wrapped her arms around Olivia. "But you lost it…and my baby got her figure back…and then some…"

Olivia leaned forward, her mouth hovering over her wife's, "Ups and downs with the weight…ten pounds here, ten pounds there…but I know you still love me…"

"Undoubtedly…" Alex closed the distance between them and they kissed gently, Alex gripping her waist even more firmly.

Olivia pulled away, "I have a surprise for you…"

"Oh? And what did I do to warrant a surprise?" Alex smiled.

"I know you've been worried, so…I made you…" Olivia moved to the counter, next to the Nespresso™ machine and retrieved two rectangular-shaped, wrapped items—baby blue flowers on white paper, light blue ribbons adorning them, one on top of the other, a white envelope on top. She set them on the island and watched her wife's face. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you do, Liv?"

"Read the card first, Babe…"

Alex looked at her, still smiling, and lifted the taped card from the top, slender finger sliding beneath the flap and opening it. She removed the card and read silently before reading aloud, "To my amazing wife…just a little something that I remembered you like…all the love in the world, Liv…" Alex's eyes were now tearing as she began removing the ribbon. She unwrapped the top package and a food storage container was inside. She lifted the lid.

Olivia continued to watch her wife's reaction. "I finally found a recipe…"

Inside were natural, fruit juice-made Twizzlers, twisted to perfection and lovingly made by the brunette.

"Liv…when did you do this?" Alex lifted a piece of the fruit candy and took a bite, chewing, "Mmmm…very good, Babe…" She leaned forward and kissed her, "Thank you…"

"Open the other one…" Olivia encouraged. "I think you'll like that, too…"

Alex shook her head, still chewing and unwrapped the bottom box, lifting the lid on that one, as well, revealing another of Alex's desires while she was pregnant—dark chocolate, coconut clusters.

Before Olivia could get another word out, the blonde was on her, kissing her, holding her, smelling her.

"I think you must like them…" Olivia offered, laughing, her hands clasping the back of her wife's head gently, feeling those silky tresses amongst her fingertips.

"You remembered…" Alex smiled.

"I never forgot…" Olivia smiled.

"Well…" Alex held her hand out now, "…I think _someone_ needs a proper thank you…" Alex smirked.

Olivia placed her hand into her wife's, allowing herself to be led towards the hardwood of the hallway.

"Oh, I think I might like this…" Olivia oozed.

They continued down the hallway, and up the stairs, her blonde wife setting out to do the thanking and Olivia to relish in her wife's appreciation.

* * *

AAA

Alex sat at her desk in her office at work, preparing last minute opening arguments for the Jeffrey Louis Keys case, beyond frazzled at the later-than-usual hour of six-thirty p.m. His attorney, a one Saul Steinham had been calling her all day, on her desk phone, to offer new, last minute testimonies, witnesses, and evidence exhibits, that had the blonde spinning, irate with the added submissions.

Every time he would call, caller ID showed _Unknown Number_ , and she would take a deep breath, trying to collect herself, in order to answer the abrasive lawyer's incessant calls.

She scribbled the last words of her opening arguments on her yellow legal pad, putting a period on the end, just as the phone on her desk rang, yet again. She was so ready to get out of there and get home at this point in her almost tortuous day.

Alex looked at the screen on the tiny display of the desk top phone.

 _Unknown Caller._

"This guy doesn't stop…" she mumbled before lifting the receiver. Frustrated, her tone more than acerbic, she answered, "Look, Steinham, you'd better have your client prepped for court tomorrow because I'm gonna rip him a new one on the stand…"

A silence on the other end.

"Hello?" the blonde now asked, wondering if it was Saul Steinham, at all, this time.

"Alex?" a female voice questioned.

"Speaking…who is this?

"It's Chloe…Chloe Anderson-Bartlett...how are you?"

Alex felt a wave of terror run throughout her entire being at the voice, the name that had been buried so long ago. She said nothing, still in shock as sweat began dotting above her upper lip, a heated presence along her neck and shoulders.

"Alex? Alexandra Cabot? Is this who I'm speaking to?"

She finally found her voice, albeit shaky, "Yes…Chloe?"


	47. The Finality of Closure

_Chapter Forty-Seven:_

 _The Finality of Closure_

AAA

"No. Absolutely not, Alex…" Olivia quickly moved from the island to the kitchen table, taking her purse with her.

They had both just gotten home, the kids having eaten leftovers upon their mothers' directions, and already upstairs doing their homework for the following day, and Alex had confronted her wife immediately about what had happened just half an hour ago, upon the brunette's entry through the garage.

Olivia dug into her purse, searching for something, both of her hands frantic as she continued to eyeball her wife. " _No_ , Alex." Olivia stopped now, hands still in her handbag, her gaze unwavering.

Alex only nodded, "I know…"

Olivia laughed lightly now, shaking her head. "Jesus…" Her hands continued to aimlessly search for something once more. "Are you forgetting what she did to you…almost _achieved_ in doing to you?" The brunette was incredulous. "Where the _hell_ is my cell phone?" She shoved her purse, with force, away from her on the table and then stood, running her fingers through her hair and then placing her hands on her hips, closing her eyes and sighing. She opened those chocolate orbs, her steely gaze on the blonde still unwavering.

"I haven't forgotten…it has definitely stayed with me…" Alex claimed softly.

"For God's sake, Al…she tried to _rape_ you…almost _did_ …if I hadn't walked in at that exact moment…"

Alex moved closer now, both still dressed in their work clothes. Olivia looked exhausted and now was more than a little frazzled.

Olivia continued, "Well, I'm sorry, but she and her husband taking us out for dinner doesn't fix the fact that she violated my fiancé…my _wife_ …it just doesn't…"

Alex reached into her blazer pocket, fingering the folded note inside. "I have her number. She told me to call her with a restaurant…"

Olivia's jaw dropped now, her eyes wide as she moved towards the blonde. "Give it to me…I wanna call that crazy bitch and let her know how very _wrong_ this is."

Alex watched as her wife came closer, the brunette's eyes not leaving her pocket. The blonde backed away slightly, the fire in Olivia's eyes undeniable.

"Give it to me, Alex! Crazy Cuckoo bird Chloe needs to hear from me…" Olivia grabbed for Alex's blazer now, her brunette wife more than determined.

"Olivia!" Alex squirmed, fighting off Olivia's sudden vigor as her wife held her left hip with one hand and used probing fingers to try and fish the note from her pocket. "Jesus!" Alex stepped away now, backing towards the counter. "Stop…get a hold of yourself, Liv…" Alex took the folded paper out now, her hand shaking.

They both stared at each other now, eyes not blinking, both so exhausted and irritable over their long days and the entire situation.

"You know…" Alex began, her voice quavering without her control, "…this isn't easy for me, either…and…part of me…" Alex felt her eyes welling with tears, her nose running, and she sniffed, looking at the number she had scribbled down, "…says yeah, let's get this closure…let her have hers, and let us have ours…"

Olivia's expression softened now, still watching the blonde.

"And part of me agrees with you…that this dinner shouldn't happen, that I should just tell her no and let her apologize over the phone and let that be that…" Alex felt her lower lip tremble.

Olivia moved toward her now, her face empathetic. "I just don't want her to hurt you again, Babe…emotionally or physically, and I can see how this is tearing you up…just like it did back then…" Olivia reached up with both hands and cupped her wife's face before wiping her tears away with her thumbs. "I know what you went through with her and her mental illness, I do…and your guilt is what had you feeling this way in law school and your guilt is ruling you again…" Olivia tilted her head slightly.

"What's going on?" Theo's voice questioned now.

Both turned to find his expression leery.

" _Who_ hurt you? What did they try to do to you, Mom?"

Alex sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly as she moved away from Olivia. "Nothing, Baby…it's just…something that happened a long time ago…" Alex moved to the kettle on the stove now and removed the lid before moving to the sink.

"Mama?" Alex heard their son question.

From the corner of her eye as she filled the pot with water, she saw the twins enter, as well, their expressions cautious.

"Your Mom had an ex-girlfriend contact her…" Olivia offered.

"Liv, they don't need to know…the kids will not be involved in this in any way, shape, or form…"

"An ex-girlfriend? What does she want?" Isabel questioned, moving to the refrigerator and opening the door casually. She turned now, a sparkle in those blue eyes, "Does she want to steal you back?" Isabel giggled.

Alex placed the kettle on the stove and turned on the element before turning and facing her wife now.

A tension-filled silence now as Olivia and Alex just looked at each other. The kids must have sensed the uneasiness, because Theo said, "I think this is a conversation we need to be out of…come on…" He began walking down the hallway.

"How long ago was it?" Isabel asked, taking a cheese stick from the refrigerator and closing the door. She began pulling the tabs apart.

"I was in law school, so you do the math…" Alex continued to stare into cocoa orbs.

"Let's go, guys…let them talk…" Theo said from halfway down the hallway. "Come on, noseys!"

Grace walked up to Alex and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Alex kissed her temple and smiled. Their brown-eyed girl then moved to Olivia and did the same looking up at her brunette mother. Olivia began stroking her hair.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Babes…it's an adult issue…your Mom and I can handle this…right Al?"

Grace smiled up at Olivia and then went to join Theo and Isabel who were now moving out of the kitchen hesitantly.

"Is she pretty?" Isabel asked.

"Izzie…please…" Alex tried.

"OK, OK…I'm going…" she smiled before joining her siblings.

OOO

Olivia let a breath out and continued watching her wife. "Let's sleep on this Babe…" Olivia moved up to Alex and cupped the sides of her neck, looking into those blue eyes. "We can talk more about it once we're both better rested…" Olivia kissed her gently. "OK?"

Alex nodded. The brunette knew that this was difficult for her wife and with the memories that they both had about what transpired that night, they were both feeling on edge and emotional.

A good night's sleep was in order and this Chloe situation could be sorted out later. For now, the topic needed to be pushed aside—at least for the time being.

* * *

"Two hours. That's all." Olivia gripped the steering wheel as they sat at a stoplight on Lexington and 58th Street. She turned to her wife. "OK?"

Alex nodded and reached over for her wife's hand and took it, holding it firmly on her lap. "Two hours. Seven to nine and then we say goodnight."

"Let her say what she needs to and then we leave…" Olivia turned left on 58th and they continued on.

Olivia heard Alex take a deep breath. Her wife looked absolutely gorgeous that evening wearing a long-sleeved, baby blue wrap sweater and an off-white woolen pencil skirt, bone-colored, three-inch heels, hair down, glasses on.

Olivia had chosen mostly black for that evening, a certain symbolism for the death of this past, unhealthy relationship—what she hoped would be a final nail in the proverbial coffin—and donned a black cashmere cardigan over an eggshell white silk shell, and a pair of black dress pants shoulder-length hair down and parted in the middle.

Olivia maneuvered the car now and entered the parking lot to _Club A_ , a five-star steakhouse in the Sutton Place area of Manhattan. Pulling up to the covered entrance, a valet was instantly at the brunette's door, opening it. But, Olivia wasn't ready just yet.

"I will be with you, Al…I am here and am ready to dodge anything that comes our way. If it gets uncomfortable, let me take the lead…OK?"

Alex only nodded again, the angst on her porcelain face almost unbearable.

Olivia leaned in further and smiled, "Let's test out this ever-stay, 24-hour matte lipstick I just bought…" She leaned in further and pressed her lips to her wife's, met with a half-hearted smooch.

"Ma'am?" the valet questioned. "There're cars behind you…"

Olivia looked at the short, pimple-faced male and glared, her mood already in fight mode. She turned to Alex again, ignoring the teen's impatience, "You ready?"

"OK…let's do this…"

They both exited the car and Olivia got the ticket and placed it into her clutch and closed it before she joined her wife, linking arms with her.

They entered the steak house and stood at the entry, Olivia watching as Alex scoped the place out.

"I don't see her…them…" she said nonchalantly, eyes scanning the restaurant.

"Party of two?" a high-pitched voice questioned.

"Hi…" Olivia smiled. "We're meeting another party here…Anderson-Bartlett, party of two?"

"Oh, yes, they said to get you seated. They're running a little late with traffic, but they should be here in a few minutes…" The hostess grabbed four menus. "Right this way…" The chipper girl led them to their table and turned to Alex as they walked. "That's a Diane Von Furstenberg sweater, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Wh—yes, yes it is…"

"I thought so…Nordstrom?"

"Yes…thank you…" Alex tried as the two sat, facing the entry of the restaurant and the hostess placed their menus in front of them.

"It's beautiful…Jamie will be your server…enjoy!" With that, she left the table and headed back to her stand to seat a crowd of other patrons.

Olivia looked at Alex who had her eyes on the entryway. "Hey…" she leaned over, trying to catch her wife's eyes, "…look at me…"

Ocean blue orbs looked at hers now and the blonde smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Liv…I know I always say it, but it's true…"

Olivia took her wife's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing gently, "And, like I have always said, you never need to worry about that… _ever_ …"

Alex smiled, obviously still anxious, and looked towards the lobby again.

AAA

A couple entered, an older, balding gentleman and an elite, older, sleek-bobbed woman with a fur wrap and large sunglasses.

"My name is Jamie…Can I show you the wine list this evening?" a voice questioned now as he placed four waters on the table. He was tall and lanky and resembled Joseph Gordon-Levitt greatly.

Alex turned to the waiter, then looked at her wife, and then to the waiter again. "I don't know…Liv?"

Olivia only shook her head, "I think we should wait and see…besides…you know how bold I can get on some Merlot…"

Alex smiled and then looked at the waiter, "We're gonna wait for the other half of our party…"

"Very well…"

Alex lifted her water glass and sipped, noticing a completely white-haired woman and a salt and pepper male enter now. She averted her eyes and looked down at her menu, scanning the salads, deciding she might choose something lighter for the evening.

"Al…" Olivia whispered, motioning with her head to the front of the restaurant.

Alex looked up, once again, and saw that familiar face, that engrained smile as the woman connected eyes with her.

 _Jesus Christ, it's Chloe._ Alex felt her mouth drop open slightly. _But, she's three years younger than me._

What was once that thick, flowing head of honey-blonde hair had become a mane of silvery-white locks. Her husband's salt-and-pepper hair, that had once been a full head of raven-black hair, was now thinning rapidly, soon to have none left.

That gleaming, bright smile got closer now, Chloe still opting for the same flowing dresses, now in deeper hues, and donning a deep-purple pashmina wrap. Her husband was wearing a dark suit and tie to accompany his wife's muted brown ensemble.

The couple spoke to the hostess briefly and then began to walk toward them, Chloe's eyes not leaving the blonde, a genuine grin on her face.

"Alex…" she smiled.

Alex felt her wife's hand on her lower back, squeezing three times, letting her know she was there and by her side. Alex looked up into cocoa orbs and smiled, appreciating this gesture immensely. "Chloe…"

Alex stood and the two exes moved toward each other now and hugged. Handshakes were had between Olivia and Bryant Bartlett, but then Olivia and Chloe both stopped, looking at each other.

"Olivia…" Chloe began, "…it's good to see you…" Chloe held out her hand.

The brunette looked down at it and then back at Chloe and then shook it as Alex shook hands with Bryant.

"Shall we sit?" her bearded husband questioned.

The four sat and the waiter came around again. "Wine list?"

"None for us…" Chloe raised her eyebrows at the ladies, still smiling.

Alex looked at Olivia and then back at the waiter, "No thank you. Water is fine."

"I'll give you a few minutes," the waiter offered and then left.

They all sat looking at each other, without speaking, for a few awkward moments.

"So…why don't you tell us why, exactly, we're here, Chloe…after almost twenty years…" Alex's tone was bold, firm.

"Well, you didn't say much on the phone, so I don't know what's going on in your life."

"I didn't say much on the phone because I was in shock. Still am…Olivia and I spoke about this dinner in depth…neither of us was very keen on it, and now…" she looked at her wife, "…we would like everything laid out on the table, so to speak. What exactly _is_ the purpose for this dinner?"

Alex was feeling as though propelled by a catapult, ready to address the underlying situation, the buried events, and get this going. After all, they now had only—she glanced at her watch—one hour and forty-seven minutes.

Chloe's eyes began to water and Alex saw Bryant place a hand on her back.

"I just wanted to apologize, Alex… _and_ Olivia…"

Alex nodded, noting the deep creases in her once flawless face. This woman had obviously been through a lot over the past years. She was not the same supermodel that Alex remembered. Time had definitely not been good to Chloe Anderson.

"OK…" Alex said softly.

Olivia intervened now. Alex watched her wife's face, jaw clenched, a slight rosy hue amongst that caramel complexion. Olivia leaned forward, "So apologize…we would like to hear it…"

Chloe's tears came faster now and she looked up to the ceiling, smiling, before returning her gaze to the blonde. "I wasn't well back then…I still struggle with it…but I am much better."

"We're very glad to hear that," Olivia shot back, her tone sardonic.

They all waited again.

Alex knew that both she and her wife wanted to hear it from Chloe—specifically _why_ she was sorry, _what_ it was that she had done that was so awful, and whether or not she realized, at all, how it had affected them. They had talked at great length that morning and throughout the day before this particular meeting.

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out, looking at her napkin, before her caramel eyes met Alex's again, "I am so sorry for attacking you…I only vaguely remember that evening and what I did and that happening. I was so out of it, so angry that you had found someone else besides me, and I was so…out of control crazy at that time. My meds were the wrong ones for me, and then I wasn't taking them, and then I came out to New York and went to the bachelorette party and saw you…so happy…so in love, and me being as imbalanced as I was at the time, I lost it."

"Yes, you did…" Alex offered.

"So…a month later…I couldn't stop thinking about it. In my state, I had to find a way to see you, to meet and try and make you mine again, lure you into meeting me…"

"And you did lure me…I was manipulated…into meeting you…the gloves, the wedding ring…conniving…"

"Yes…you were, and yes, I was," Chloe sniffed, true tears coming from her eyes now. "Alex…when I came to your penthouse and attacked you…it wasn't me…it wasn't the me I want to be…I am so sorry that I violated you and I am so sorry that it came to that… _please_ …" Chloe leaned forward now, "… _please_ accept my apology and we can move on from this…go on about our separate lives…but I need to know that you forgive me for what I did…" she looked at Olivia now, "…and that you forgive me, as well, Olivia."

Olivia leaned forward, as well, her voice low, "I am not the one that nearly got _raped_ , Chloe."

"I know…" and then quieter, "…I know…"

"My wife has been tormented by this for the past eighteen years…has been in major depressions, has been dwelling on it, and has been wishing to apologize for a while now. She's just now in a place that she can approach it in the proper way and make amends."

Olivia and Alex both looked at Mr. Bartlett.

"Can you accept her apology?" He reached for his wife's hand now, "…we would both be grateful of you could…" He smiled at her.

* * *

OOO

Apologies had been accepted, dinner eaten, and the ladies had made it home, happy that the event was finally over. They had finally had a breakthrough that evening and, although neither Olivia nor Alex fully accepted what had been done, they expressed their acceptance of Chloe's apology in order to have closure and move on.

After the tension had left the conversation, even if only slightly, they had finally discussed each other's lives, their children, and some of the milestones that had occurred in all of their lives. Chloe had two children at home in Cheyenne—a twelve-year-old boy and a nine-year-old girl—and she spoke of them as though they had been gifts and had helped her through some of the darkest times in her life. She was no longer working—had become a stay at home mom when the kids were born—and was just enjoying that time with her kids and being involved in their lives and school activities. Bryant was still practicing psychiatry in Wyoming and the family dealt with Chloe's illness day by day.

They had gotten home a little over an hour ago, Olivia helping Grace and Isabel with their chemistry homework as Alex took care of some things in the kitchen and in the home office for work.

Olivia lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling, hands folded on her belly, waiting for Alex to finish in the bathroom and join her in bed so that they could talk about what had transpired.

Alex exited the bathroom now and walked to her own side, her mind obviously thinking, turning, pondering over the evening's sequence of events. She removed her robe, revealing a pair of silky lavender shorts and a simple, matching camisole. Lifting the covers on her side, she reached for the lotion on her bed side table and pumped it a couple of times.

Olivia only watched her as she rubbed it into her elbows, her shoulders, her hands. The blonde appeared to be mouthing something that she was thinking, unaware that Olivia's focus was on her. The brunette smiled now.

 _She's so cute_ , Olivia mused, still smiling.

Alex looked at her now, "Am I? Am I _so_ cute, Liv?"

Olivia's expression dropped. "I _thought_ that, Al…I didn't _say_ it…"

"No, but I know that look…" Alex smiled and now slid in next to her, covering herself with the sheet and quilt, turning onto her side, and placing the palms of her hands together beneath her cheek on her pillow.

"Scary…" Olivia moved closer now and placed her hand on her wife's upper thigh, letting her fingers dance along it.

"No…" Alex smiled, "…just being together for so long…"

Olivia only nodded, looking at her wife now, both of their lamps still illuminated. She looked into those eyes, the ones she could tell her every emotion that the blonde was feeling. Then, her gaze traveled to her cheekbones—those flawless cheekbones—and then that perfectly-shaped jaw line. She must have just put lip balm on because that full mouth was glistening and the Olivia smelled vanilla.

"That was interesting tonight…" Alex began.

"How do you feel about it, Babe?" Olivia's hand moved upward now to her wife's waist, clenching firmly.

"I'm glad it's over and I am glad we finally said goodbye in her lucid state…"

"Finality is a good thing…" Olivia admitted.

They simply watched each other now—Alex's eyes roaming over her wife's face and body, as well. Olivia was wearing a recent online purchase—a charcoal gray, jersey tank chemise.

"Thank you for doing that with me, Liv…for being there and not getting too upset…"

Olivia smiled, "I had my moments…and _you_ …" Olivia moved closer now, "…I loved that aggression, Babe…you weren't backing down for anything…"

Alex studied her now, brow slightly furrowed, "Did you think I might? After all she put us through…put _me_ through in the past? I had no choice…"

"No you didn't…but it was sexy as hell…"

Alex shook her head and grinned, removing her hands from beneath her face and sitting up slightly, propping herself on her right elbow. "Only _you_ could find my anger arousing…"

"You got that right…your anger and that sweater and skirt…and those heels…" Olivia cupped her wife's cheek gently, eyeing her mouth, "…wanna make out?" Olivia began giggling.

"Make out? What base will we be going to?"

"Home run, my love…a home run…" Olivia moved even closer now and pressed her open mouth to her wife's, tasting her as their mouths worked along one another's. The brunette now took her hand beneath the covers, reaching for her wife's crotch, beginning a firm movement of fingers along the fabric of her shorts.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and leaned back, watching her wife intently now. She grabbed the brunette's hand and helped her inside of her waistband, Olivia now touching warm, silky folds. She continued her movements as Alex's eyes closed and her head tilted back. She took the opportunity to place her mouth on her wife's now exposed neck, kissing and then applying pressure, sucking firmly.

Shakily, Alex whispered, "Oh, Liv…keep going…"

Olivia continued to stroke her wife's lower lips, her thumb now beginning to make contact with the blonde's clit, knowing just how to touch her, Alex moaning her approval. The simple movements that the brunette was making already had her wife's nub swollen and protruding—just in a matter of seconds. Olivia let two fingers dip into her warmth, the heat from her wife's core increasing with each passing second, as Alex lifted her leg and placed it over her wife's upper thigh.

Panting, Alex whispered, "More, Babe…I want more of you…"

Olivia whipped the covers off of her wife and then swiftly pulled her pajama shorts to her knees, Alex gasping, before the brunette slipped them completely off and tossed them onto the floor on her wife's side. Instantly, she got to work, her mouth on the blonde's clit, fingers entering her, once again, as Alex writhed above her. Olivia let her fingers begin a tempo now of in and out, her mouth still licking, sucking, the tiny pink emergence.

Alex's breathing was erratic, quick exhales and inhales, as her head sank deeper into the pillow beneath her head. Her wife experiencing pleasure still made the brunette wet with her own arousal as her eyes flitted up and watched the blonde's every reaction.

Alex's mouth was open, brow furrowed, and Olivia felt hands in her hair now, tugging slightly, pressing her mouth closer, further into the blonde.

And then—a sudden explosion had by the blonde—her body bucking wildly, her soft, gentle moaning sweet, yet relaying her ultimate satiation. Olivia continued her thrusts until her wife came down and the last of her pulsations in her core were felt on her digits.

Olivia rested her chin on her wife's pelvis now and smiled, waiting for the blonde to open her eyes.

After a few moments, Alex's breathing gradually slowed, evening out, and those sapphire blues looked down at her. The blonde began giggling, the giggles turning into cackles, her hands going to her face.

However, Olivia heard a slight whimpering now. _Was she crying?_ Olivia furrowed her brow and moved upward to align herself with her wife. "Alex?"

Alex kept her hands over her face as she shook her head behind her make-shift mask.

"What is it, Babe?"

Alex took hold of the brunette and grabbed her now, the two embracing, the blonde's hold on her firm. Olivia could feel her trembling beneath her as she held the now-weeping blonde.

"Al?"

Olivia felt her wife's hot breath against her neck, "You're my everything, Olivia…"

The brunette felt Alex's body now relax in their embrace, exhaustion entering her being at the emotions of the past two days, the evening, and now her undeniable gratification.

Alex tried, "You're just…my…every..th—"

And her wife was out—ready to rest after an emotional two days. Olivia kissed her wife's lips softly and then sat up and covered her with the blankets. She carefully reached over the blonde and extinguished her lamp and then did the same with her own before returning to lying on her back.

She felt an arm around her now, warm breath on her neck as the blonde, in her fatigued state, made one last attempt at a connection—firmly holding her wife until they both succumbed to sleep.


	48. A Little Alone Time is Always Good

A/N at the end. Enjoy!

 _Chapter Forty-Eight:_

 _A Little Alone Time is Always a Good Thing_

Alex leaned forward on her desk, her elbows resting on it, as she held her cell phone to her ear. "Of course, Mom…you know we're always glad to have you with us…" The blonde now held the phone in between her ear and shoulder, still talking as she attempted to place a few file folders into her attaché. "We just wish it was more often…"

Lena Petrovsky now appeared in her open doorway, smiling, and knocking gently with her first knuckle. Alex held up her forefinger and smiled at the older woman.

"Yes, Mom…and you have a more than stocked refrigerator for your stay. Olivia and I went to Costco earlier in the week and we bought way too much, yet again." Alex smiled and shook her head, "Her eyes are still bigger than her stomach every time we go there, so there's plenty in the fridge and freezer. And the kids can help you cook, they help us all the time."

Lena now moved slowly into the office and sat on the chair in front of the blonde attorney's desk.

"OK…we'll see you this afternoon. I have to go…I'm taking lunch to Olivia at _Haven House_ …" Alex looked up at the older, dark-haired woman. "OK, Mom…see you soon. I love you…"

Alex disconnected the call and then placed her cell on her desk. "What can I do for you on this fine October afternoon?"

"Mother is coming for a visit?"

"Yeah…she'll come for a couple of months and spend half of her time with us and half of her time with my brother and his family…"

"How is she holding up? Better yet…how are _you_ holding up?" Lena leaned forward, lines of concern etched deeply into her fair skin.

"It's been hard, Lena…only three months since he died, but we're all hanging in there…" Alex smiled.

"Losing someone that substantial is always a difficult thing to go through…my sentiments and regards…"

"Thanks, Lena…

"I know you need to leave, so I won't beat around the bush. I wanted to talk to you about something…" the older woman began. "Have you thought about coming back full time, Alex?"

Lena leaned forward and lifted a clear, dome-shaped paperweight that had a scene of the Easthampton lighthouse inside, from the corner of the blonde's desk, the towering monument set permanently in the clear molding of the plastic. She and Olivia had purchased it at a tourist shop during one of their many visits throughout the years.

Lena continued, "It's only one more day from what you're doing now…" She looked at the paperweight in her hands, turning it over, before her eyes flicked up to Alex's, a smirk on her face.

Alex returned the sentiment and smiled. Everything was basically set and ready for she and her wife's weekend. All she needed to do now was pick up lunch and take it to her wife. Then go home, greet her mother and the kids, and they would be off early the following morning.

But she needed to show her respect for the woman who had been such a mentor to her for so long. Alex folded her hands over her lower stomach. "Yes, it is, Lena…and yes, I have, actually. It's something that I have been mulling over in my mind for the past couple of years. Theo is seventeen, soon to be eighteen. The girls will turn seventeen this month…" Alex's eyes glazed over as she stared at her leather case on top of her desk. "I can't believe it, but they'll all be at college soon…" Alex shook her head slightly, shaking herself from her reverie, and looked back up now.

"Well, you and Olivia enjoy them while you can." Lena stood now and stepped to the side of the chair. "Big plans this weekend?"

Alex stood as well, "Olivia and I are going to Gloucester to attempt to see some whales. We've always wanted to go and it's supposed to be amazing."

"Well, you two have fun…let me know how it goes…" Lena winked and, with that, she was out the door.

Alex moved to get her attaché, lap top case, and purse and slung them over her shoulder. She turned the desk lamp and then the floor lamp next to the small sofa off, exited, locked the door, and was off to her early weekend.

* * *

Olivia raised her eyebrows and gasped as she smiled wide, still bouncing the nine-month-old baby on her knee. She leaned forward and pressed her nose to the ebony skin of the baby boy before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The baby's mother, Celeste Martin, an African-American elementary school teacher, was currently in ICU after being beaten and raped severely by her boyfriend, Joshua Kendrick, who was currently in lock up awaiting trial within the next week. Alex wasn't trying this case; however, her blonde wife knew all about the brunette's affinity to the situation and this particular child, as they had spoken in depth the previous evening.

There was no other family in this baby boy's life. No aunts, no uncles, no grandparents. Celeste had been a run-away over ten years ago and, upon further investigation, they found out that the adoptive parents that she _did_ once have back in Florida, had perished in a fire, leaving her an adult orphan.

Olivia closed her eyes, cradling the little boy's head, her nose against the crown of his warm head. The smell of a baby was a scent that she could never get enough of and this one smelled so good. They had been caring for little Henry for the past two days at _Haven House_ and the nurses and staff had taken good care of him—bathing him, feeding and changing him, talking to him, making him smile and laugh, playing with him—and in only those two days, she had become attached, almost unnaturally so. She couldn't seem to keep herself from reminiscing back to her own time as a new mother, when the kids had been babies.

She had remembered so clearly when Theo and Isabel and Grace had just been born and how her nose always seemed to be permanently adhered to some section of their heads—their ears, their cheeks, their necks, their hair—never able to get enough of that innocent, pure scent.

She knew that getting attached to this baby—or any baby, for that matter—was futile and nothing but a means of torturing her maternal instinct and her hormones, in general. Her biological clock's hands had stopped long ago, yet the desire to mother, to comfort, to nurture and soothe, was a necessity in all women's lives, especially her own.

The revolving door here at the recovery shelter was ever-spinning, and the brunette had become quite used to all of the babies, infants, toddlers, and teens that came through the doors and left just as easily.

Baby Boy Henry's situation was slightly unique, however. Because of the extent of the injuries that his mother had sustained, they were not sure of her recovery and whether or not the damage that was done would allow her to care for her baby. Henry would be placed in the nursery at _Haven House_ for the weekend, pending further news of his mother's recovery, and then would be transferred to CPS and then foster care if his mother didn't recover from her injuries, which was a definite possibility, especially with the conditions that she had been rushed to the ER under—blunt force trauma to the head, numerous contusions to her face and body, vaginal and anal tearing and bleeding, broken ribs and arms.

Baby Henry began cooing as the brunette continued to bounce him on her lap, huge deep chocolate eyes facing her and looking at her with unconditional love. He began giggling and smiling—such a good natured boy—and then, with absolute concentration, he reached for Olivia's nose, little arms bobbing with instability, before grabbing on and squeezing it in his pudgy fingers, his thumbnail scratching the inside of her nostril.

"Ohhh!" she smiled. "You got it! You got my nose!"

Baby Henry began giggling wildly.

The brunette squinted and looked closer, noticing that his bottom two teeth were flecking through his pink gums. She gasped again, smiling, "Someone's getting his teeth in!" she oozed. She smiled and gasped again, "Is that _you_? Are you getting your teeth in, Henry?"

She heard her office door open now and she looked up to find her statuesque wife entering, those blue eyes behind those sexy frames focused on Henry, a large brown bag in her right hand, the top flap folded and stapled.

Alex closed the door behind her and then began walking toward the brunette, her eyes still on the baby, "Olivia…you can't get attached to him…"

"Alex, I know that…I'm just… _entertaining_ him before Patrice comes back from lunch…"

"Well, I know how you can get with these babies that come through here and I know how hard it is for you, even when they end up going home and their circumstances change for the better…"

Olivia looked into Henry's cocoa eyes and wild, uncut and un-styled hair and smiled. He gripped her thumbs and she widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, gasping yet again and using a sing-song voice, "I am not getting attached! Am I Henry? No, no, no! I am not!"

Henry looked at Olivia now, his smile having faded, his little face beginning to tremble—an impending cry soon to escape.

"Oh, shhhhh…" Olivia pulled his little head toward her bosom and began rubbing his back, rocking back and forth, "…it's OK, Henry…shhhhh…." She kissed the top of his head, "…it's OK…"

The brunette looked up to find Alex simply looking at her, her those blue eyes flitting back and forth between the brunette and the baby.

"You look so right with a baby, Olivia…it brings back so many memories, Babe…"

Olivia swallowed and felt her eyes tearing and a tiny fist now tugging contentedly on a clump her hair. "Well, it feels right, too…" Olivia rubbed his back gently and placed another kiss on his temple.

"He's going to sleep, Liv…" Alex set the bag of food on Olivia's desk and tilted her head to the side, "You should see him…his lids are so droopy…" She smiled.

Olivia only nodded, kissing his cheek again.

A small knock was heard on the door and Olivia looked up. She nodded at Patrice, one of the nursery attendants for the weekend, to enter. Patrice came in now, smiling at the baby in Olivia's arms, and then moved toward her.

Olivia lifted Henry, who now began whimpering his disapproval, and held him out, handing him to the young woman. "Sleep well, Henry…see you soon…"

Patrice began bouncing and soothing him back to sleep as she walked toward the door.

"Any news on the mother?" Alex questioned as they both watched the two leave the room, Patrice closing the door behind her.

"No. Not yet…" Olivia offered, beginning to remove two white boxes from the bag and lifting the lids to check the contents—soba noodles for her, rice noodles for Alex—before placing them in their correct spots.

Alex reached in and took napkins and chopsticks from the bag, as well. They both sat—Olivia on her side of the desk, Alex on the opposite.

Alex smiled at her wife as she opened her box, her eyes not leaving hers and the brunette's not leaving blue. "You ready?"

"I am more than ready, Al…it'll be a short trip but so good to get away for a couple of days…" Olivia forked a small bit of noodles now, the steam rising up, indicating how very hot it still was, "…and whales…God, Alex, if we see some whales…that'll be it for me…I might pee in my pants but I'll be a happy woman…"

"It'll be amazing, Liv…" Alex took a large cluster of noodles into her mouth, chewing.

Olivia's eyes remained transfixed on her wife's mouth as she chewed, still waiting for her own forkful to cool. "We haven't been anywhere, just the two of us, in such a long time, Babe…it'll be good to have some alone time with you…"

Alex smiled and swallowed, wiping her mouth. She reached her left hand out and Olivia reached her right out and they interlocked fingers. "It will…Gloucester, Mass…here we come…"

Olivia began giggling. "I hope that bed and breakfast we've made reservations for is better than _A Room with a View_ …" Olivia continued laughing.

"Ratings online give it almost five stars, Liv…we have to hope that those stars are accurate and we won't be surprised when we get there…"

"I think we can handle one night…" Olivia offered.

"Mmmm…one night…is that all I have to remind you of why you married me?" Alex smirked.

Olivia shook her head, "You remind me every day, Al…"

Alex cocked her head to the side, "Oh, Baby…always good with the romance…"

"Always, Al…always…"

* * *

AAA

Alex studied the strands of hair around her temples and her hairline above her forehead. Interspersed with her usual light blondes, dark blondes, light browns, and dark browns, there were several grays—make that _white_ hairs. She hadn't been to the salon in just a little over a month, and the strands seemed to be rearing their ugly heads from out of nowhere, threatening to send the attorney into a little bit of a tizzy.

She pulled away and then studied herself briefly before reaching for the brush. She ran the teeth of the instrument through her hair and then brushed the top of her hair to the right side, a manner in which she wore it over thirty years prior when she was just beginning her career as an ADA.

 _Wow_ , she thought to herself, scrutinizing how she ever thought it looked good.

It simply didn't look right. Her usual middle part that had become so second nature was now revealing many unwelcomed white follicular disgraces, but she hadn't had time to have it colored again before the trip.

"Shit…" she whispered before trying to brush it to the left. Awkwardly, she brushed it downward, attempting to conceal her right temple, letting the flap of hair lay uncertainly over her ear.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia breathed.

Alex felt a rush of cool air at her wife's entry before she saw those chocolate orbs behind her, both looking at each other in the reflection of the mirror.

Olivia's smile grew wider.

" _Don't_ say it, Liv…"

Olivia shook her head, "No, no I'm not gonna say anything, Al."

Alex continued to glare at her wife.

"New hairstyle?" Olivia's body began shaking now as she laughed silently.

"I swear to God, Olivia…" Alex turned now and began pinching her wife's stomach, Olivia fighting her off with her hands.

"Mmmm…handsy, grabby, touchy-feely…bring it on…is this how you're gonna be for the entire weekend?" Olivia smiled.

"It depends on how well you keep your opinions to yourself."

"Well, I might have to think of some more just to have those hands on me."

"My hands on you this weekend shouldn't have to be a consequence…but a reward."

"Oh…" Olivia moved closer, her mouth hovering over the blonde's, "…it is most definitely a reward…" The brunette leaned in closer and closed the space between them, Alex feeling her wife's silky tongue stroking hers gently.

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned. "Noon check-in and it's…" Alex looked at her watch, "…seven forty-five. It'll take four hours to get there…so we need to leave…" Alex pulled away and grabbed her brush and make-up bag from the cabinet next to the door.

She felt firm hands on her waist from behind.

"Hey…" Olivia's breath blew some of her hair from her ear, "…you look absolutely beautiful, Alex…don't ever doubt that…is it the grays that are bothering you?"

Alex reached back with her right hand, pinching the brunette's waist gently now, "Yes…the grays…I just haven't had time to spend two hours at _Mure Salon_ , Liv…" Alex turned once again, looking into soulful brown orbs. "Your hair…is always so…" Alex scanned her wife's glossy chestnut locks.

"Standing appointment, Al…Jacques at _Sanat_ …every four weeks." Olivia smiled and placed her hands on the blonde's hips. "He could fit you in, too…same schedule, just like me…"

"Really? That would be great…"

"He must feel like he knows you by now…I talk about you all the time…"

"Then, definitely, Babe…" Alex leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you…" Alex patted her wife's hips, "We gotta go…"

Olivia made a whipping sound, "On your count Al. I'm ready."

"Three, two, one…let's go…"

* * *

They would only be gone for two days and one night. Cathy Cabot was there and to take care of the kids, although none were kids any longer, and she didn't have much to do. But the trio had promised to spend time with their grandmother, and save their friendly outings for when the ladies got back, and just enjoy being with the older Cabot for her stay in Manhattan.

"Do you think we'll see any whales, Al?" Olivia asked, looking at the brochure for _7 Seas Whale Watch_ in her hands as Alex continued to drive the last half of the journey to Gloucester.

"Maybe…it is the season, and people have said that October is one of the best times."

"The kids would have loved this, Babe…I feel bad that we didn't bring them."

"Next time, Liv…this is our weekend…"

"Grace was bummed…you know how much she loves animals."

"Is this what you're gonna do, Liv?"

"What, Alex?"

"Guilt trip?"

"Hey, Babe…you OK?" Olivia placed her hand on her wife's upper arm.

"Just a little tense…" Alex smirked, her eyes still on the road.

"Oh, OK…tension bitchiness. I got it. That can be… _alleviated_ , for sure…just give me an hour and a room and you'll be purring like the tuned baby grand…"

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful…" Alex turned into the parking lot—the driveway, really—of the Harborview Inn and put the beamer in _park_. They had left the Rover with the kids, feeling safer that they would drive that, rather than the unreliable BMW as of late.

Alex looked up at the house where they were to stay and then at her wife who had a look of giddiness on that gorgeous face.

"Déjà vu, Al…" Olivia began giggling.

On the six-car drive, there were two other cars parked.

"If someone needs to get out, they'll have to wake us so we can move our car…"

They looked at each other and said, in unison, "The street…"

Alex maneuvered the car backward and they parked along the street before putting the car in _park_ again. "OK…one night…"

"It'll be fine, Al…" Olivia leaned closer. "You, me, and a bed…privacy…much more than we get at home, right?"

Alex smiled, loving her wife's positivity. "Yes. You're right."

They exited the car and took their bags before walking up the walk. To the left was a glass awning-covered area with four café tables covered by red-orange umbrellas. The house was old, circa the late eighteen-hundreds, and had a cottage charm to it—gray wooden siding and white trim—with three floors, the top being an attic.

Alex knocked gently on the door before spotting the doorbell and ringing it once, her finger lingering slightly longer than she wished.

"Old or young?" Olivia smiled.

"Us?"

Olivia shot Alex a look that said _come on_. "No, the proprietors…" Olivia sidled up closer, bumping hips with the blonde. "Loosen up, Babe…it's fun time…"

"Shall I be the doctor again…just in case there's an _emergency_?" Alex smiled, remembering their roués to get out of the other bed and breakfast as fast as was humanly possible.

"No need…it'll be great here…I can feel it…"

The door opened to reveal a woman of their height, dressed in simple khaki pants and a white cardigan over a lacy blouse. She had short red hair and a huge smile.

"Welcome to Harborview Inn!"

"Thank you…" Olivia offered.

"Come on in…" she said genially. "Would you two care for a bloody Mary?"

Alex looked at Olivia and the brunette smiled widely.

"I would!" Olivia said boldly.

"Names, ladies? I'm Annette…"

"Hi, Annette…I'm Olivia and this is Alex…"

She led them through the front sitting room to the kitchen, several tomato juice drinks already on the table. She handed the ladies each a glass.

"Nice to meet you…anything you need, just let me know. There are two other couples staying here and they're all very nice. No come and go times, everything in the refrigerator is yours, and we're glad to have you here."

"Thank you, Annette…we're happy to be here…have the whales been active? My wife is so excited to see them."

"Yes! The other couples went today and said they spotted two humpbacks riding alongside their ferry. So, it's the perfect time to be here."

"Wonderful…" Alex said softly, eyeing her wife who looked so cute—eyes wide, goofy grin on her face.

"Cheers, Al…" Olivia held her glass up.

"Cheers, Liv…"

They clinked glasses and sipped.

"Mmmm…delicious…" Alex claimed.

"And there's plenty more, when and if you ladies would like. Let me show you to your room…"

* * *

OOO

They had unpacked the few items they had brought with them into the dark-wooded chest and had partaken in the drink offered, and were now lying on the full-sized bed.

Olivia's head was spinning, even if only slightly. "This bed reminds me of the one in our little house in Greece…"

"Mmmm…" Alex moaned. "It does…just big enough for the two of us…"

Her wife was a lightweight these days, but then again, Olivia was, as well.

Olivia sat up slightly and propped herself on her right elbow, the blonde on her right next to the wall. The bed was pushed up against it and there was a window to Olivia's left. It was small, but it was cozy. Just the right atmosphere for their quaint stay in the small whaling town.

Just to Alex's right, at the foot of the bed, was a tiny door—what must have been only three feet tall by two feet wide, the bed creating a sort of barrier to the entrance.

"What's that?" Olivia questioned, reaching over and placing her left hand on her wife's lower belly, tickling gently.

"What?" Alex sat up a little and leaned on her elbows, both now looking at the door. "Oh, that…I don't know…storage?"

"Mmmm…you think?" Olivia reached beneath her wife's pale pink V-neck sweater and let the pads of her fingers linger on her warm, soft skin. "Or an entrance…"

Alex looked at the brunette now. "An entrance? Like…to a portal?"

Olivia began giggling, "Maybe a little monster lives in there, like that one in that movie where Drew Barrymore is a little girl and that creature comes out at night and steals her breath?" Olivia began laughing harder at seeing Alex's nonplused expression.

"Or maybe it's just storage, Liv…"

"Or maybe, it's some grotesque family member they keep locked in there, like that _X-Files_ episode where that mother had all of the inbred children?"

"Olivia, _stop_ …you're really creeping me out…"

Olivia began cackling, leaning over and placing her forehead on the blonde's belly.

"Seriously. If you expect me to sleep tonight you'll stop with the imagination…"

Olivia lifted her head up and gasped now, excited, "Or maybe…there're dead bodies in there…" Olivia sat up now and put her socked feet on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned.

"To investigate…I _am_ a detective…it's my job, and we need to know what's in there so my wife can sleep tonight. Although…with what I'm gonna do to you before bed…you should sleep like a proverbial baby…"

"Get back here, Liv. You will _not_ open that door…"

"Ohhh, sounds like a dare, Al…"

"It's not a dare; it's an order."

"You know me, Al…I don't take orders well." Olivia stood now and rounded the bed, folding her arms and staring at the ancient knob and skeleton key-type lock. "Hmmm…maybe it's unlocked?"

"Olivia, please…leave it alone. I would rather not know…come back here and put your hand where it was…"

Olivia reached for the handle, just to test it. It was wobbly as she tried to turn it and rattled as she tried to jiggle it.

"Olivia!" Alex squealed.

"There're no strange smells, so that's a good thing…" Olivia smiled.

Olivia leaned over and grabbed the corner of the bed and pulled it away from the door, leaving about two feet of space in between the door and the foot of the bed now.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot…" Alex warned.

"That's me…but it's Detective Olivia Benson-Cabot right now…on duty…" Olivia reached for the knob again and turned it, finding the door not giving any resistance. She looked at her wife before pulling, "Bingo, presto, open sesame…"

Alex began scooting towards the left side, the only way to get out and off of the bed, and placed her feet on the floor, "I will _not_ be a part to your discovery. I can just see the headlines, _'Two Manhattan Women Slain by Mythological Creature, see Page Eight'_.

"Uh, no, Al…it would be two _sexy_ Manhattan women and it would definitely be _front_ page news, especially with me being an NYPD detective and you an attorney for the state of New York, and as sexy as we are…"

Alex began moving behind her wife, huddling close behind her, face in the crook of her neck. "I know you're gonna do it anyway, so let's get this over with…"

"On the count of three…one…two…three…" Olivia pulled the door open quickly, revealing the shadowy figure of the rear tire of a bicycle. As the light entered the space, they both saw that it was, in fact, a storage area—another bike, a seamstress form, and other items piled up on an old dresser, such as a typewriter, and what appeared to be a victrola.

"OK…satisfied?" Alex questioned. "Close the door and push the bed back…"

"Whatever Her Highness wants…" Olivia dutifully obeyed her wife's wishes and pushed the bed back. "Izzie is right…you do rule the roost…" Olivia began moving back to the bed only to see her wife's jaw wide open, shock on that porcelain complexion as she sat back on the bed and scooted her way back over.

Alex lay back on the pillow and threw her arm over her eyes dramatically, "I do _not_ …"

"OK, Babe…you don't…" Olivia crawled back on the bed and lay next to her wife, inching closer. "And that's Isabel right there…what you're doing right now…" Olivia smiled and reached for her wife's arm, trying to pry it from her face. "Al…come on…"

Alex's arm wasn't budging, yet Olivia saw a smile on her face. The brunette moved to straddle her wife now, Alex having no choice but to remove her arm and watch her. The blonde placed her hands on Olivia's jeaned upper thighs.

"We _both_ do, Al…" Olivia leaned over and kissed her cleavage now, softly. "Fifty-fifty, right?" Olivia's mouth moved to her wife's neck and placed feather-light kisses there, traveling along the front of her neck, Alex lifting her head to accommodate the gentle lips of her wife.

"Absolutely…I thought you were gonna do this before bed, Liv…"

"With a little vodka in me…looks like it's gonna be both, Al…not that I think you'll complain…"

Alex's face was flushed already, her breathing heavy, dewy lips parted. "Never will I complain about you making me feel like you do…"

Olivia then moved into her wife's mouth, so irresistible and soft and wet, and pressed her lips to hers, mouths slowly opening, searching, relishing in the feel. She let her left hand reach beneath her wife's sweater now, and clutched her right breast firmly, thumbing her already erect nipple through her clothing.

"Jesus, Liv…" Alex breathed. "I'm so ready for you…"

"I know, Baby…" Olivia moved downward and kneeled in between her wife's now-parted legs and unbuttoned and unzipped her dark jeans, tugging to remove them, the tightness causing resistance. "You had to wear a tight pair?" Olivia smiled.

"Just take them off, Liv…"

Alex lifted her backside off of the bed, facilitating the process of her wife removing them, before the brunette tossed them aside. Olivia returned to her wife's mouth and kissed her—kissed her as though they had all of the time in the world and that the day would never end. Alex's hands were in Olivia's hair, tangling those long digits in her locks, pulling her even closer as their mouths moved along each other's, tongues exploring.

"God…you smell so good, Liv…you feel so good…"

Olivia pulled away and looked into those cerulean pools. "I love you, Alex…more than anything…more than I ever have in my life…"

Olivia grabbed Alex's hips now and clutched them firmly, the blonde angling them upward, signaling her desire for more. Olivia moved her body and made her way down, once more, and placed her head in between her wife's legs, eyeing the silky garment that she wore—a pale pink, lacy bikini panty. The brunette took her tongue and swiped, from bottom to top, along her crotch through the fabric, letting hot breath linger there, the blonde's hips instantly lifting again, feeling as her wife was already wet through the thin garment.

"More…"Alex whispered.

Within seconds, Olivia had Alex's panties removed and had her mouth working against her lower lips, the feel against her mouth, the taste divine. The brunette let her tongue delve deeper, alternating with firm pressure to her clit, watching her wife's every nuance, every writhe in pleasure, every gasp that she emitted.

"Hhhh…uh!" Alex squeaked. "Mm…you…yes…right there, Babe…I'm—" And then her body peaked, Alex's limbs freezing momentarily to let the climax roll throughout her body, waves of euphoria causing her body to buck against the brunette's mouth as her being experienced complete pleasure and satiety.

Olivia saw her through her orgasm until her contractions were no longer felt, until the blonde lay lax against her pillow, letting her breathing even back out.

"And there it is…" Alex whispered. "My stress relief…" Alex began giggling now.

"Just the beginning, Baby…

* * *

"Maria!" a voice called from behind them.

Olivia and Alex leaned against the railing, the brunette with her camera poised on the open seas. They had already seen three humpback whales and it had been one of the most amazing things either had witnessed—their large bodies seeming to move in slow-motion as their upper halves exited the water and then crashed down just as slowly, large waves rippling and causing the ferry to bob in the aftershocks. Olivia had taken over one-hundred photos of the majestic creatures, excited to show the kids when they returned, and just as excited to have seen their miraculous beauty for herself.

It had been an amazing day so far—Bloody Marys and making love before a late lunch at the bed and breakfast—now whale watching before a nice dinner in town. The following day they planned on walking around town before their drive back at two.

"Maria!"

Olivia turned to her wife and smiled, "Someone is _really_ looking for Maria…"

"Maria?" the voice was close now.

Both ladies turned to find a man in his late teens, flannel shirt and black, knit cap on, rubber waders, as though a fisherman.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I thought you were Maria…" The young man looked at Olivia, virtual bewilderment on his face.

"No problem…honest mistake."

"God, you look like Maria from the ice cream shop…especially from the side…" He was still in awe.

"They say everyone has a twin, right?" Olivia smiled at her wife.

"I need to find her, then…" Alex winked.

Both returned to looking at the water.

It had been a long day, but a rejuvenating and fresh day for Olivia and Alex in Gloucester, Massachusetts. The ladies had reconnected together, without the prying ears of their children, on their own terms, without the worry of their jobs, as only the two knew how to do.

 **A/N: OK. So…I am splitting this chapter, as well. More in Gloucester in the next chapter. This was, obviously, a ladies'-centered chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and, as always, I would love to hear from you. Maria? Is that you? What was the deal with** _ **that**_ **guy?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	49. Divulged Dedication and Affirmed Love

_Chapter Forty-Nine:_

 _Divulged Dedication and Affirmed Love_

AAA

Alex stepped down the last step and approached the paned French door of the porch, seeing her wife sitting out on one of the café tables.

"Good morning!" Annette chirped from behind her. "Sleep well?"

Alex turned now to the smiling woman who was dressed, today, in a floral dress with, yet another, lacy collar. "I did, Annette. Thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, I always sleep like a baby. Always to sleep at nine; always up at four. Every morning!"

Alex smiled, hugging herself against the slight morning chill in the house, although the heat was blowing all around through the vents of the old Victorian.

"Your wife said you saw quite a few whales yesterday. That's wonderful!"

"We did. It was absolutely magical, Annette…"

"Coffee's outside. Would you like an English breakfast like your wife?"

"Sounds good. Thank you…"

Annette turned back towards the kitchen and Alex exited now. She had her navy blue puffer coat in her arms, jeans and a white sweater on for the day, and she felt the coolness of the air as she pushed the door open.

Olivia was sitting, in a pair of skinny black cargo pants, her black pea coat and matching scarf bundled up, hair in a ponytail, holding her mug in both gloved hands, the steam rising in the frigidity of the morning chill.

She turned as Alex exited. "Hey, Babe…good morning…" She smiled broadly at the blonde.

"Hey, my love…good morning…" Alex leaned over and kissed her gently, smiling into those mocha orbs. She remained standing as she put her coat on and zipped it up.

Olivia took a finger and slid the blonde's mug towards her as Alex got comfortable in the chair next to her.

"Thanks, Babe…just how I like it…" Alex took her mug now, sans gloves, and let the warmth radiate throughout her hands before taking a sip. "Mmm…Folger's…"

Olivia smirked. "Hey, it's coffee, Al. It's hot, it has caffeine. Be happy."

"Oh, I'm happy, Baby. I just wish we had more time this weekend. Yesterday went by so quickly and I had such a good time…I just wish—"

"Maria!"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Alex mumbled.

The voice was a couple of hundred feet away but nowhere to be seen.

Olivia began giggling, "Play it cool, Al…"

"Maria!" the voice called again, the same young man from the previous day coming into view, across the street, skateboard under his left arm. He waited for three cars to pass and then jogged across and stood on the other side of the white picket fence, placing his right hand on one of the pickets. Dirty blonde hair, slight acne on his cheeks and forehead, thick brown eyebrows.

"I'm still not Maria," Olivia offered.

"Are you _related_ to Maria? Maria at _Harbor's Point Ice Cream_?"

Olivia looked at Alex, smiling, "I don't think so, but…am I? Maybe I am…"

"Aunt? Could you be her aunt?"

"Not that I know of…maybe her younger sister?" Olivia smiled.

"No…she's like fifteen…and you're—" He stopped himself upon seeing Olivia's face drop.

" _Harbor's Point Ice Cream,_ huh?" Alex tried. "We'll have to check her out…have a good day, sir…"

"Tom. It's Tom Kryczek, Ma'am…nice to meet you." He looked up the street, pointing, "Just up Western, cross Mansfield Street and then past Middle Street and it's on your left…see you 'round…"

With that, he turned, dropped his skateboard on the ground, stepped on it, began pumping it with his left foot, and headed up the street, probably off to tell Maria about the mother that she never knew she had.

"The most beautiful sound I ever heard…" Alex began singing, smiling, "…Ma-reeea…Maria, Maria, Maria…Maria, Maria, Ma-reeeee-aaaa! I just met a girl named Maria!"

"Nice, Al…thanks so much. But it should be changed to Maria's mother…although I don't think the lyric change fits…" Olivia giggled.

"Ladies? Breakfast is ready," Annette said from the doorway. "Inside or out?"

Alex looked at Olivia. As frigid as it was that morning, their food would be cooled off in five minutes. "Inside, definitely…"

The ladies stood, taking their mugs with them, and entered the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Well, we could stay one more night…" Olivia offered as they slowly walked up to a park bench and sat, both holding to-go cups of house blend coffee from _Poseidon's Pizza_ _Restaurant_. The weather had warmed up, although still overcast, and was now in the upper fifties.

It was a little past eleven and they had just finished a cleansing, lengthy jog, interspersed with brisk walking, and were now filled with that fatigued muscle exhaustion that came with running on the streets in the cool air.

"What do you think, Al? The kids will be fine. Your mom will be fine…we could drive back early tomorrow morning instead of this afternoon…" Olivia scooted closer to the blonde and bent her left knee up to her chest, reaching for the back of her wife's neck with her right hand, coffee in her left, resting the paper cup on top of her knee.

Alex smiled and then sipped from her own cup, looking out across Western Harbor, beyond the white railing that separated the sidewalk from the water. "I know…they would be fine, Liv…"

Alex felt her wife's hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, as they both continued to look out at the water.

"But you're still worried…"

Alex turned her head and smiled at her wife's intuitiveness, "No, not worried. Just…" Alex sat up straighter now and bent her left knee to angle her body and face her wife, "…when I'm with you, Liv, in these places away from home, on vacation, time just stands still, Babe. I forget everything else. It's just you and me and our time together. So amazing. But then…something will remind me—a little girl on her bike, a young boy that reminds me of Theo, hearing certain songs that I know the kids like—and it all comes back to me, almost like a jolt."

Olivia furrowed her brow, "That happens to me, too, Babe, but…I don't really follow what you're trying to say…what do you mean, _jolting_." She took a sip of her coffee.

"It's the fantasy, Olivia. The fantasy is still there and there's that one fairy Godmother that has been here all along, for eighteen years, smiling and waving her wand around—the one that shows me the perfection and the one that tries to let my mind comprehend what exactly it is that you and I have created together, our lives, our love, our family. That part of my mind still struggles with the reality of it all—three kids, all of them almost grown. The other part of my mind is the one that is still waiting for D.E.A. Jack Hammond to gently tug on my elbow and tell me it's time to go…that's what that jolt I get sometimes feels like. The same one I felt when he said it was time to leave and I got into that big, black SUV…"

The concern on Olivia's face was almost unbearable. Alex wasn't quite sure what she had just divulged to her wife—but the expression on that beautiful olive complexion, trying to comprehend what the blonde was saying to her—was almost hard to read. And she had never had difficulty reading the brunette's face or her feelings.

"Did I scare you?" Alex said softly.

Olivia continued to look at her, now narrowing her eyes, before she shook her head slowly. "So, you don't believe this is real? Our lives together? Our kids? You feel like you're gonna be taken away again?"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, "In a nutshell…that feeling, that sensation I get when I am instantly reminded…it's the same sick feeling I had that night when I had to say goodbye to you…"

Olivia's entire demeanor changed now as she put her foot on the ground and turned her body to face the water, those warm dark pools staring straight ahead, studying, gazing out across the harbor, that mind moving quickly to process.

The wind was blowing the brunette's ponytail, sweat-soaked tendrils pressed to her temples. Her skin was glistening from their run, her lips full and pink. The smooth, eight-inch expanse of caramel skin on display in between her running shoes and the hem of her black Capri leggings is what Alex now focused on, her eyes remaining there, waiting for her wife to run the information through that analytical mind.

They sat quietly for a few moments just sipping, just thinking, sea gulls walking around on the ground in front of them.

"I don't know what to say, Alex. You get the same feeling of terror that you had that night, when you're reminded of our kids…or family…our lives?" Olivia slowly turned her head now, her expression intense.

"I've never had it before, Liv…not when thinking about the kids, but…lately, when I forget about them and then remember, it's like a shock to my system, almost. Like anxiety. I can't explain it."

OOO

Olivia swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She lifted her cup and closed her eyes, taking a sip, trying to understand what her wife was trying to tell her. The thought of their kids filled her with panic? What did Alex mean?

"Al…" Olivia heard the shakiness in her voice now, unable to hide it. She cleared her throat lightly, "I want to understand what you're trying to say…I _do_ …but what I am hearing is something that I never thought I'd hear you say…maybe I'm not hearing right…" Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears now.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Alex move closer and try to put her hand on the brunette's back.

Olivia lifted her arm up, blocking her wife's attempt at comfort. "Don't…wait…" She looked into those blue pools, "Do you wish we had never had _children_ , Alex?" Olivia felt her lower lip tremble now. "God, Al! Those words even coming out of my mouth…they don't even make any sense to me…"

"No! Olivia…no!" Alex set her coffee behind her on the bench and moved closer now, grabbing her wife's face. "That's not it, at _all_ , Babe!" Olivia's eyes moved in between hers, both ladies' orbs having filled with tears.

Alex pulled her into a hug, both women shaking with emotion.

"Olivia…no, Baby, _please_ …that's not what I meant…" Alex begged over her shoulder as they continued to embrace. "The jolt I feel…it's like a fear of something happening to them, Babe. Like a realization that, oh…wow I forgot about them…how could I do that? Like I said, when you and I are lost in our own world, not a care or concern, just us together like we used to be before kids, before we were married, it's so…carefree…my mind goes back there…and then, somehow I am reminded of one, or all, of our children and it's like…oh, yeah…are they OK? Are they hurt? Do they need us? That sort of thing. Never, never, _never_ …" Alex pulled away now and held the brunette's face in her hands again, "…would I _ever_ wish that, Olivia…our kids…our life, our world…is absolutely _everything_ to me. I am just afraid for the times that I forget, Liv…it scares me that I can fall back so easily to the mindset of when you and I were just you and I…" Alex's eyes dipped down to her wife's mouth and then back into her eyes, "Don't _ever_ think that, Olivia…if anything ever happened to you or one of the kids…I don't know how I'd go on…I don't think I could…" Alex tried a smile, yet those beautiful eyes conveyed pure sentiment.

Olivia eyed her wife's mouth before closing the small amount of distance between them and kissing the blonde gently, opening her mouth ever-so-slightly to taste her wife.

They pulled away and Olivia simply looked at Alex, and Alex at her, a moment of acceptance, of understanding between the two women.

So, Alex had fears of something happening to one of the kids. Perfectly normal. With the loss she had suffered only three months prior, it was no wonder that the blonde was feeling insecure about losing a loved one. And she was right. When they were alone together, just the two of them, like it was once before, the world seemed to fall away and they only focused on each other.

Olivia reached for her wife's jaw and held it in her hands, "I get it, Al… _now_ …I have those same fears all the time, Babe…maybe not so much the _panicked jolting_ thing…" Olivia smirked, "…but I have them, too…" Olivia clasped her shoulders now, "Come here, Alex…" and pulled her wife to her, rubbing her back and rocking her gently.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do when they go off to school, Liv…I hope that feeling I've been getting lately isn't multiplied…not knowing if they're OK, wondering if they're in danger, not hearing from them for a couple of days and worrying…" Alex's body was trembling now.

"Shhhh, Al…I know…remember… _together_ …" Olivia pulled away. "We're in this together, forever, you and me, right?" Olivia smiled and lifted her wife's chin with her forefinger.

Alex nodded, "Right, Liv…" she agreed softly.

"I love you, Al…" Olivia smiled.

"And I…" Alex kissed her gently, "…love you, Liv…"

* * *

After returning to the inn and showering and changing—Olivia opting for her pleather pants, a long, light pink tunic wrap sweater, and a black, leather moto jacket over it, black fringe ankle booties, and Alex in a pair of faded jeans, tall, camel-colored suede boots, and thick beige sweater, a tan knit beanie to match—the ladies walked into town, to eat lunch and do a little window shopping. They had decided to stay one more night and had already called home to let Grandma Cabot and the kids know. Although they missed them, the foursome back in Manhattan encouraged them to take another night.

It was three o'clock and the temperature was in the upper-fifties. They had just eaten a late lunch of tomato and mozzarella paninis and soup—tomato basil for Olivia and creamy chicken thyme for Alex—at _Café Bishco_ and now found themselves walking down Western Avenue, ambling slowly, arms wrapped around each other, with no particular schedule on their plates.

"Here it is, Liv…"

They both stood in front of the establishment, looking up at the hand-painted sign for _Harbor's Point Ice Cream_.

"This is it, Liv…time to meet your long lost relative…" Alex chided, giggling and bumping hips with her wife.

"Oh, Al…you're so funny…that Tom kid was really adamant about us seeing her. So, let's go see my twin…I could go for some ice cream, anyway. I hope they have peppermint…"

Alex pushed the door open, a small bell attached to the handle ringing upon their entry.

There were a lot of people in the shop, sitting, eating, chatting, and about four people in line. Alex and Olivia approached the end and stood. The brunette heard Alex gasp and then looked at her face, the blonde's mouth open, eyes wide behind those black frames. God she looked so cute. The brunette was avoiding looking for her elusive look-alike, and chose to play it nonchalant.

"Olivia…" Alex whispered, eyes staring at someone or something beyond her shoulder.

Olivia turned casually and saw a young girl at the register—maybe fifteen or sixteen—pink, logoed, Polo-type shirt on, khaki pants. She had shoulder-length straight hair, parted in the middle, caramel complexion, deep brown eyes.

"Jeez, Liv…it's your mini-you…" Alex continued to stare.

Alex was right and Tom was, as well, for that matter. This girl, Maria, did look like Olivia. Even her features were the same. They moved forward in line, now only two customers away.

"Look at her hands, Liv…" Alex offered, her eyes focused on the girl's hands at the register. "They're just like yours, down to the shape of her knuckles and fingers…she even wears that light nude-pink you do…" Alex shook her head.

"How is it possible?" Olivia asked, looking at the girl's face now. "She could be my…" Olivia smiled at Alex now, who finally caught eyes with her, "… _granddaughter_?"

"She looks _just_ like you…her hair, her skin, her eyes, her nose, her mouth…she's like your modern, teen self…"

Now, they were one person away from the register. The ladies continued to stare at the girl until she finally looked up from taking cash from the man in front of them and then handed him his change. She smiled slightly. Alex and Olivia must have looked as though looking at one of the Seven Wonders of the World and they were obviously making the girl uncomfortable.

The man in front of them left the line now, with his double-dipped cone, and they moved forward, Olivia deciding to attempt to act natural. She looked up at the menu board. "Ummm…how big is a small cup?"

The girl studied her briefly, obviously catching the same similarities that the ladies had, before she reached behind her and took a small cardboard cup and held it up. "This is the small. It's about six ounces."

Olivia nodded, "OK…I'll take a small…" she began looking at the ice cream flavors behind the glass below her, "…do you have peppermint?"

"Yes, we do…it's one of my favorites…" The girl looked shocked now.

They both continued to study each other now, almost unabashedly. The resemblance was _that_ uncanny.

The girl spoke for them, "This might be a weird question but…you wouldn't happen to be a Benson, would you?"

Olivia looked at her and smiled. "I am, actually…you see it, too, huh? Are you a Benson?"

"I'm Andrew Benson's daughter, Maria…"

"Your aunt is Lanie Benson?"

Maria's smile was wide, a carbon copy of her own. "Lanie Reed, now…she married about sixteen years ago. Has three kids in California…my cousins…"

"So Andrew is your father? I'm Olivia…"

"You're Aunt Serena's daughter…I've seen photos…you're a detective, right?" Maria smiled.

Olivia returned the grin, "I am…in Manhattan…"

"That's what I'm interested in doing…"

"Maria…" a male voice now approached behind the counter, "…the line is building…"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Bounds," she said respectfully before looking back at Olivia. "Look, I go on break in about thirty minutes. I'd love to talk with you some more."

"Sounds good, Maria…we'll be here…"

* * *

AAA

Maria had gone on break and the trio had talked throughout the entire thirty minutes of her break. She was a mature, intelligent, genial person and was quick to connect with her brunette aunt. It turned out that Andrew, Olivia's Uncle Bobby's—Serena's brother—son, was Maria's father, and had moved from Berkley to Gloucester sixteen years ago to begin a career in environmental marine rehabilitation with a company called _Shoreline Industries_. Maria's parents had divorced when she was five and it was just she and her father living there in the whaling town, the young girl going to school and her father working locally.

Maria was fifteen, soon to be sixteen, and had told them all about her parents, her life, and her desire to join the armed forces and then eventually become a police officer, just like her Aunt Olivia.

They had connected immediately and shared personal details, as though simply meeting up again after a summer vacation. Maria's break had come to a close and they exchanged numbers and email, the young teen promising to keep Olivia apprised on her future schooling and events in her life. Although they offered to take both she and her father out to dinner for their last evening, she declined, saying that she had a huge test on the following day that she hadn't studied for and she had to stay home because of their four dogs, feed them, walk them, and that her father was out of town, in Boston, until the following evening, and so the ladies had left it at that.

Olivia and Alex walked down the sidewalk once again, everything within walking distance, now four o'clock, the brunette's eyes focused on the ground beneath them, arm linked with her wife's.

"Liv?" Alex pulled her arm closer and bumped her hip, "You OK?"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah…small world, huh? From Berkley to Boston. What are the odds?"

"There's a bar up here called _The Rhumb Line_. Wanna go have a drink and talk?"

Olivia turned her head as they walked, "Sure, Al…we're both dressy casual, so I think we're dressed appropriately…"

They continued walking to their destination, but Olivia felt a slight rigidity now in her wife's arm. She looked and saw that, even though her eyes were covered by large black sunglass frames, her nose was red.

"Alex?" Olivia stopped and Alex did as well, the brunette putting her hands on her wife's shoulders. "What is it, Babe? Did I say something?"

Alex shook her head and then nodded, her mouth contorting in emotion. "Dressy casual…" she whispered. "I miss my dad so much, Liv…"

Olivia took her wife into her arms and pulled her close, rocking her as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, Alex…I didn't mean—"

"No, Liv…it's OK…it just reminded me of him and I got that pang, that jolt again…I just miss him so much…"

They pulled away and Olivia smiled at her wife and adjusted her knit hat on her head, bringing the hem below her ears, "Let's go have that drink, Babe…I think we could both use it…"

They continued on to _The Rhumb Line_ to have their drink and discuss the day, their lives, the turn of events, and everything in between.

* * *

AAA

Seven o'clock and they had had a couple of drinks, then taken a taxi to The Market Restaurant on Lobster Cove, shared a bottle of wine and more conversation, and were now back at the inn for their final night in town.

Alex lay on the bed, waiting for her wife to finish in the miniscule bathroom, her head spinning from the two Mayhem drinks—Stoli vodka, soda, and splash of orange juice—and then the half a bottle of Pinot Grigio that she and her wife had shared with their seafood dinner.

Dinner was amazing, their conversation about anything and everything under the sun, even more amazing. They just knew each other. Olivia could make Alex laugh like no one could. Her wife had a way of making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the room and she, in turn, desired to do the same.

Alex heard the handle of the bathroom being jiggled open and she sat up and swung her legs off of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. She heard the door swing open, and saw a casting of light in her peripheral, before she looked up, gasping at what she saw.

"Now, I don't want you to think that I'm only wearing this to get some action…I just wanted to show off my new purchase from one of our favorite stores…" Olivia parted the lapels of her short, silky, off-white kimono robe to reveal a matching slip with black lace trim.

Alex stood now, her eyes transfixed on her wife's body—cleavage, shoulders, legs—and moved toward her. "Jesus, Olivia…you look…" Alex shook her head, smiling, eyes still roaming over her wife's figure, "…absolutely beautiful…"

Her eyes met brown orbs and her hands instinctively moved to the brunette's waist, clenching firmly, feeling her strong suppleness, the curve of her hips and waist, the warmth of her body, through the silkiness of the fabric. Alex took her right hand and took the top of the lapel of the robe into her thumb and forefinger and brought it off of Olivia's shoulder slowly, admiring the tanned skin of her shoulder before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss there. She pulled away and looked into those chocolate pools once again.

"I feel a little under dressed in my sweatpants and tank…" Alex smiled, leaning forward again and placing a kiss a little lower this time.

"We'll be naked soon, anyway, Al…" Olivia breathed, her voice already thick with longing.

"I want to take my time with you, Liv…" Alex slid the left strap of Olivia's slip off of her shoulder now and kissed the soft skin there, "…undress you slowly…"

"Your clothes off first, Al…all of them…" Olivia whispered, "…so I can feel every little thing…"

Alex took a step back, smirking and removed her tank in one sweep, the cold air of the room and the vision that was her wife in front of her, causing her nipples to peak instantly. She then bent forward, her eyes not leaving her wife, and tugged her sweatpants down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside before returning to the sexy brunette in front of her.

"Better?" Alex smiled.

Olivia only nodded, placing her hands on her wife's jaw and eyeing her mouth longingly, "I love you, Alex Benson-Cabot. You're so much more to me than just a fine piece of ass…" Olivia smiled before the two met in the middle—mouths searching, lips caressing, tongues stroking.

Alex pushed the shoulders of the robe completely off of her wife now and Olivia let it slip through her arms and fall to the floor. The blonde then brought her hands to her wife's silky locks, cradling the back of her head in her hands and pressing her forehead against her wife's, and she began running her fingers through the thickness, the softness. "You smell so good, Liv…you feel amazing…and you taste…" Alex kissed her again, "…, you taste like s'mores…"

The two began giggling now, enough wine in their system to cause a jovial, warmth in both of them—but, at the same time, and undeniable lust. Alex composed herself quickly as her hands reached for the hem of her wife's slip in the back and lifted it upward, hands now feeling the silky skin of Olivia's bare backside in her hands. She squeezed it possessively and let her mouth go to the brunette's neck as Olivia moaned and thrusted her hips forward, her head tilting backward to accommodate the blonde's movements.

Alex felt her wife's warm hands on her back and then a pull as their bodies became enmeshed in the other, flesh pressed against flesh, just enjoying the feel, the touch, the closeness. "Lie down, Liv…"

Olivia did as she was told and backed towards the pillows, smirking.

"Lay back and get comfortable. This is all you…" Alex moved onto the bed and watched as Olivia adjusted her pillows and moved the covers to the foot before returning to place her head on the fluffiness behind her.

Alex moved to hover over her now, letting her knees rest on either side of the brunette's hips. Using her index fingers, she slipped her fingers beneath the silky straps of the slip and lowered them before taking her mouth to her wife's soft, warm skin once again. She let her lips dance lightly along her wife's shoulders, upper chest, neck, and jaw and then stopped on her cleavage, letting her tongue languidly swipe from bottom to top of the skin that was exposed as her left hand clutched her wife's warm, bulbous breast in her hand.

"These…I need to see these…taste these…" Alex kissed her wife again, this time, moaning into it as she felt the firmness of Olivia's knee against the heated warmth of her own crotch. Alex began shaking her head before pulling away, "No, Liv…you…" Alex leaned over and kissed her left nipple through the silky fabric, "…and this beautiful body…" she kissed her right breast through the satin now, "…and these beautiful breasts…"

Olivia was panting now, eyes heavy lidded with the blonde's words and actions. Olivia took her right hand to her right breast and squeezed now. "Make love to me, Baby…" she breathed. "Make me come like only you know how…"

Alex tugged at the lacy hem of the slip and Olivia sat up now and raised her arms, the blonde removing it quickly before her wife returned to an reclined position.

Alex kissed her shoulders again, her neck, her pulse point, letting her tongue swipe along heated skin, her kisses moved lower now and she watched the brunette as she lapped at her right nipple and then blew a stream of air across it, watching it pucker with arousal.

"Oh, Babe…" Olivia whimpered.

Alex then enveloped her mouth around a cocoa bud and began sucking firmly, applying pressure as the brunette's hips began moving on their own volition, swirling in an up and down motion, her movements mesmerizingly sexy. Olivia's hands moved to the blonde's hips, gripping them firmly, attempting to get some contact and relief on her lower half.

"Patience, Baby. We don't have to rush…" Alex oozed before moving to Olivia's left nipple and letting her tongue flick quickly across it, sending her wife's hips into the air again.

Panting, Olivia tried, "You feel so good, Baby…so good…"

Alex continued to lavish Olivia's breasts, giving them equal pleasure, as her wife continued to writhe below her, almost unable to handle the arousal that Alex was giving her. A few times, Alex thought the brunette might come, but when the blonde thought that, she eased back and began kissing another area.

"You're teasing me, Al…" Olivia tried, her breathing quick, her body more than ready. Her eyes were closed and her head back on her pillow.

"No, Liv…I'm taking it slowly…we're just not used to this, Babe…"

"I know…taking our time…" Olivia whispered. "No we're not, are we?" She looked down and smiled.

"The term _wham, bam, thank you, ma'am_ comes to mind…" Alex offered, now kissing her wife's belly, the smoothness, the suppleness, the femininity of it, letting her tongue glide across her caramel skin, the brunette's muscles tensing with pleasure.

"Well, take your time, Al…but I can't guarantee I can hold off coming for much longer…" Olivia announced.

"And be as loud as you want, Liv…I found out, this evening when we got back and you went to the restroom, that we're the only guests here right now…" Alex kissed her wife's left hip, "…just you…" she kissed her right hip, "…and me…" she kissed her belly button, moving downward with light kisses, "…and the breath stealer from the attic…"

Olivia tried a laugh but was unable to in her hyper-sensitive, hyper-aroused state, "Later with the jokes, Babe…you're killing me right now…"

"Then I shan't keep you waiting, Liv…" Alex now moved her mouth to her wife's heated wetness and got comfortable in between her now-parted legs, Olivia's eyes still closed, her breathing erratic.

Alex kissed her clit, then her mound, then her left inner thigh and her right inner thigh before grabbing her backside with both hands, the brunette gasping slightly. Alex moved in now, opening her mouth and enveloping her wife's entire mons area, sucking firmly as she let her tongue move into Olivia's wetness. She tasted so good and felt even more incredible against her mouth and tongue, as her hips lifted again and she moaned a high-pitched moan, her head dipping deeper into her pillow.

"Deeper, Al…that magical tongue, Babe…"

Alex let her tongue slide in deeper now, her upper lip hitting her wife's protruding bud expertly with each thrust. Fingers on her head, the brunette's digits entangling in her hair—her elastic being removed quickly—and then Olivia let her fingers tangle in her hair as she continued to moan her satisfaction. Alex let her eyes angle upward to watch Olivia. The brunette's face was scrunched up, waiting for her impending peak to take over.

"Relax, Baby…" Alex said softly before continuing her motions, only flicking the brunette's clit enough to have her jump every so often, wanting to draw out her orgasm as long as was humanly possible.

"Relax, Alex?" Olivia panted, "You're bringing me right there, Al…right there…" Olivia's hips began lifting off of the mattress now, trying to hit the spot that Alex was only intermittently hitting. "I wanna come so badly, Babe… _please_ …" The brunette continued her labored breathing. "Fuck, Al…" Olivia's breathing becamefaster now, quick gasps and exhales as she sat up and propped herself on her elbows, brown eyes now watching the blonde's motions. "Jesus…" she whispered, "Oh, God…" Olivia moaned, closing her eyes once more, still propped on elbows, and biting her lower lip. "Ooooooh," Olivia moaned. "I'm right there, Al…"

Alex looked up as she continued, her wife watching her with intensity, her dark orbs even darker now as the blonde watched complete pleasure and euphoria take over her wife's body. Olivia went silent before she squealed—high pitched at first, then lowering to a gasping moan as her body bucked with pleasure.

"Oh, Alex…" she cried, her body jumping without her control as Alex's tongue continued. Olivia gasped now and Alex let her eyes flick upwards to read her expression. Olivia's mouth was open now, her eyes on the blonde. "I'm gonna come again…keep going, babe, I'm—" Olivia tilted her head back as another orgasm ripped through her body and her moaning was heard throughout the tiny room, the sounds of her pleasure creating a wetness in between the blonde's own thighs.

"Amazing…" Olivia breathed, now returning to a horizontal position and letting her body come down. "Always perfect, Al…zero to a million…"

"In ten seconds…" Alex offered, kissing her belly gently.

Olivia giggled, "I love you, Babe…"

"And I love you, Liv…rest up…there's more where that came from…"

And Olivia then purred like a lioness, showing her agreement for the blonde's impending plans.

* * *

Alex reached over and took her wife's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing gently and watching as they turned left on 80th Street, their townhouse coming into view.

They had left at noon and it was now four-thirty and they were both exhausted. Their final night in Gloucester had proven to be one of rekindling, one of love, one of reconnection to each other in their own personal way. Although the sleep deprivation and physical activities had both of them more than a little sore and even more exhausted on this Monday morning. But, it had been well worth it.

"Here we are. Home sweet home," Olivia announced as she pulled into the garage and put the car in _park_ and turned the ignition off.

"I had such a good time, Liv…"

"Me, too…back to reality, huh?"

"Back to a wonderful reality, Baby…you, me, the kids…our perfect reality." Alex leaned in and kissed her wife gently.

"Mom!" a high-pitched voice squealed from the garage doorway leading into the house. "You're home!"

Olivia and Alex smiled at each other once more as Isabel went to Alex's side and opened her door, reaching for her instantly and hugging her firmly.

"Oh, my God, Mom! We missed you guys! Grandma has been listening to all of our music, and we've been cooking really good food, and she's gonna take Gracie and I shopping next weekend for our birthdays…"

Alex and Olivia got out of the car now and shut the doors and Isabel moved around to Olivia, hugging her firmly and holding her as all three continued to walk.

Isabel's news and thought stream was still in a frenzy, "…and Grandma is taking a nap and Theo and Grace are upstairs and dinner is ready and grandma said that she wants to get us a car, and I got a 'B' plus on my Calculus test…"

Isabel's voice continued to chatter away but faded from the present as the ladies entered the kitchen now and dropped their bags in the hallway. Olivia looked at Alex again and moved in close, holding her hips, Isabel now talking about auditions for a new musical at school.

"Welcome home, Baby…" Olivia kissed her wife gently.

"Welcome home, Liv…"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, as always. I would love to hear from you about how you liked this chapter. This is one of those chapters that seemed to take on a life of its own, but it felt right. I hope you liked it.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Patricia**


	50. Watching Them Grow, and Letting Them Go

**Theo: 17, about to turn 18 (about to graduate)**

 **Twins: 17 (about to start senior year)**

 **A/N at the end!**

 _Chapter 50:_

 _Watching Them Grow, and Letting Them Go_

 _May_

"Ari, Steve, and Gregory's parents told them they could go. They're getting their plane tickets for July this weekend…" Theo removed his shirt over his head and then dropped it into the already opened hamper next to his closet.

They had just gotten back from the final soccer game of the season on this Saturday morning—the finals against a rival high school—and had scraped by and won at the last moment.

Their blue-eyed guy looked exhausted, his hair damp with sweat, and now, at Olivia's hesitance on the topic they were discussing, he looked slightly frustrated, as well.

"Theo…Costa Rica by yourself? There are so many things that can go wrong…you're graduating next weekend…there are so many things to do before then and after before you go to college, Theo…"

"But I won't be by myself, Mama. Ari, Steve, and Gregory and their dads are going. We won't be alone. Besides, you and Mom said I could go back in January, remember?"

Olivia just looked at Theo. It was true. They had discussed it back in January but, now that the date was looming upon them, the brunette wasn't so sure now. She and Alex had met Ari and Gregory's fathers, on numerous occasions, and they seemed nice enough. But Steve's father was a different story. Both she and her blonde wife actually referred to him as Creepy Steve outside of earshot of their kids because they both got some creepy vibes from him. To his credit, maybe it was just because of his Mr. Roperesque aura. And perhaps, she and Alex shouldn't judge, but simply based on his outward appearance—his slightly crossed eyes, perpetual smirk, and greasy gray comb over and seventies-fashion clothing in muted earth tones—she got a blast-from-the-past feeling, and not a good one.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out, puffing her cheeks, as she moved to the mirror of his dresser and began to adjust her ponytail, eyes on her son in the reflection. "Well, it's the beginning of May right now, Theo…you graduate next Saturday…invite Ari and Gregory and Steve's dads over for coffee next Sunday, OK? Then we can all talk about it."

Olivia turned now to find Theo, soccer shorts on, bare-chested, hands on his hips, waiting next to the bathroom door.

"OK?" Olivia tried.

"OK, Mom…"

"Do you want me to leave, Theo?"

"That would be nice," he smiled. "I have to shower and then the guys are coming over to practice for a show we have in a couple of weeks…"

"OK, my boy…I'll let you go…invite them over for coffee next Sunday, OK?" Olivia pointed at him, still smiling.

"Got it, Mama…"

* * *

"He's right, Liv…we did agree on it back in January…" Alex offered as they walked slowly, perusing the numerous rows of glasses frames at Lenscrafters in Manhattan Mall on that same Saturday afternoon.

"But…" Olivia began, simply looking at her wife, "…I mean…"

Grace's hands were on Alex's shoulders as they moved slowly, waiting for their brown-eyed daughter's contacts to be ready and for her to be instructed on how to insert them for the first time.

Alex and Grace both looked at her now, both smiling. God, Grace was the spitting image of Alex, especially now that she was matching her wife in the height department, only with those beautiful café-colored eyes.

 _Both such beauties_ , Olivia mused.

"OK…so we'll have them all three over for a couple of hours to talk this Sunday and find out more."

"I feel just as uneasy as you, Liv…but he _is_ turning eighteen in two months." Alex lifted a pair of gold frames with silver sequins and rhinestones from the display. "I think it's the perfect way to send him off to college in August." She removed her classic black frames. "Letting him see a little more of the world and being better rounded for it." Alex placed the gold glasses on and grinned broadly. "What do you think?"

"Very Elton John, Mom…" Grace smiled.

"Very MC Hammer meets library lady…" Olivia commented.

"You can't touch this…shhh…" Alex grinned and flared her nostrils before removing them.

"Grace? Grace Benson-Cabot?" a voice questioned from the back of the store where the customer consultation desks and chairs were located.

"That's us…" Alex chimed. "Ready for your new contacts, Gracie?"

"Yeah… _finally_ …I almost want to have a glasses burning ceremony for these things…" Grace held up her old frames.

"You have to keep the old ones, Babe…when your eyes get scratchy or red, you're gonna need the old frames to fall back on…trust me…I have about…" she looked at Olivia, "…not a word, Liv…" she looked back at her daughter, "…five pairs in different places around the house, just in case…" Alex advised her daughter.

Alex and Grace sat in the two chairs as Olivia stood behind them, watching.

Olivia smirked at her wife, "She does…yet she _still_ has trouble finding them…" Olivia winked.

"Ha, ha, ha," Alex deadpanned.

"Here we go…" The young man began to remove the packaging from the new Acuvues and show Grace all of the upkeep for her new lenses—how to clean them and how to put them in.

Isabel entered the store now, a shopping bag on her left arm, handbag on her right, and a Starbucks cup in her right hand, big, black sunglasses on, even though indoors. Her hair was in a sleek, low ponytail and she was wearing jeans, pink wedge espadrilles, a white sleeveless blouse, and a pink and white polka dot infinity scarf.

Olivia only shook her head and laughed. "Taylor Kardashian is in the house…Isabel? Too bright for you? Maybe we should get your eyes checked for light sensitivity while we're here."

"Ha, ha, ha. Maybe you should call Edward Cullen and let him know I can join his team." She smiled. "Mama, don't you know? I have to keep up appearances…my friends might be here, ready to Instagram this…" She continued grinning as she approached the rest of the ladies and took a sip from her cup.

"Where's _my_ coffee…and your mom's?"

Isabel held out her cup to Olivia, "Here…sip?"

"You can't buy coffee and expect your mom and I not to react."

"Here…take the rest. I'm done. It's a nonfat latte…"

"Perfect…" Olivia took the proffered cup and took a sip. "What did you buy?"

"Just a bathing suit for Janelle's pool party and a couple of bras…"

"Let's see the bathing suit. One piece?" Olivia questioned.

Isabel smirked. "No, two…"

Olivia took the Victoria's Secret bag and peered inside, parting the pink tissue paper. She looked up at her blue-eyed daughter, "Isabel Catherine…where is the rest? I hope you bought a cover-up for this…" Olivia shook her head and then lowered her voice, " _No way_ Mama Cabot is gonna let you keep, much less _wear_ , this bikini…"

"But _you_ like it, right Mama?"

"Oh, it's adorable. Something I would have worn back in my glory days, but…you know how revealing it will be with your figure…I only see two little triangles to hold your girls." Olivia looked up and cocked her head, "Come on, Isabel…you know your mom…"

They both looked at Alex who was halfway in their conversation and halfway out, as Grace carefully placed the second contact in her eye.

"What about Mom?" Alex asked. "Is there something I need to be apprised of?" Alex now turned completely and focused on the two standing women as Grace held up a mirror and studied herself, both contacts now in.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Olivia said to Isabel before she moved up to Grace now and stood behind her, looking at those chocolate eyes as she continued to hold the handled mirror. "Beautiful, my girl…" Olivia squeezed their daughter's shoulders.

"What did you buy that I won't approve of, Iz?" Alex stood and moved in front of Isabel now, arms folded, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing. I'm going to return it right now. I'll meet you at our usual spot in front of Sunglass Hut."

Isabel left the store and Alex turned now to face Olivia.

"What did it look like, Liv? Another hoochie mama item?"

"It was pretty cute, Al. It was a triangle bikini, lots of crochet, but lots of skin revealed." Olivia smiled, "If you had your way, she'd wear a hoodie and jogging pants in the pool…"

"Preferably black," Alex commented.

"All right, ladies. We're all set," the young man said to them. "Let me know if you have any issues with putting them in or their storage, or anything…"

"Thank you," Alex smiled and then turned to their daughter. "Grace…you look beautiful, my girl. All grown up…"

Olivia witnessed her wife's eyes fill with tears.

"It's still me, Mom…your little Gracie…I promise…" Grace wrapped her arm around her blonde mother's waist as the three exited the store.

"I know, Gracie, you'll always be our little girl…" Alex kissed Grace's cheek softly, Olivia following close behind.

* * *

AAA

Alex heard her wife take a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She turned her head and looked at Olivia who was on her back, staring at the ceiling, relaxed fingertips resting on her ribcage. With the heat of the evening and the air conditioning not yet activated for the summer months, cool May air blowing in through their bedroom windows, they were both wearing thin night shirts.

The blonde turned onto her right side and lay, watching as the moonlight lit up her wife's beautiful profile—that nose, those lips, that chin. Alex reached over and placed her hand on top of Olivia's left and squeezed it, causing the brunette to smile, as her eyes remained transfixed on the ceiling.

"I can't believe it, Al…" Olivia whispered, and then sniffed as the blonde witnessed her eyes fill with tears. "He's graduating high school tomorrow…our little man…"

"I know, Babe…seems like just yesterday we were in the park and you told me that it was time." Alex giggled, "And that you wanted Dr. Bensaro to give you the f-ing epidural…"

Olivia turned her head now, Alex watching as her face contorted with emotion, "Our baby…" she whimpered.

Alex slid over to her wife and wrapped her arm around her, resting her cheek on her shoulder as Olivia returned the embrace. "I know, Babe…that's what I've been saying about time going by too fast…I think with Theo, it's really hitting you. Next year, it will be the girls…" Alex heard the tremor in her own voice. "Then we'll be empty nesters…"

"Yeah…" Olivia said softly, returning her gaze to the ceiling. "He's always had it all together, Al…ever since he was a little boy. I couldn't be prouder of everything he's accomplished. Our son…"

"And only more things to be proud of coming, Liv…college, finding a girl, having our grandbabies…"

"Stop, Alex…" Olivia pleaded, her soft crying now turning into full-blown sobs.

Alex sat up, propping herself on her right elbow and hovering over the brunette. She cupped Olivia's jaw with her left hand and smiled.

Olivia pushed her hand away, "Stop, Alex…" she began smiling now, "You like seeing me get like this, don't you?"

Alex tried to cup her wife's face again but Olivia took her wrist in her hand, stopping her action. "What? My wife so emotional?" Alex grinned again. "I love it…I love seeing the love you feel, but remember, Babe…" Alex moved closer now, letting her mouth linger over the brunette's, feeling Olivia's warm breath against her lips, "…forty years, Babe…remember? We used to say, it will be just us in forty years, and that was twenty years ago…" Alex moved in closer now, her lips only a few millimeters from Olivia's, "…we're halfway there…" Alex felt a hand on the back of her head now, pulling her to close the distance as their lips finally met.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned before beginning to laugh.

Alex pulled away and just looked at her wife.

"Are we gonna go back to our sex-crazed days before we had the kids, once they leave?"

"I don't see why not…" Alex smiled. "Only by then, we'll have to stretch beforehand and afterwards, and definitely keep the muscle cream handy…"

Olivia laughed again, "Thanks, Al…"

"For what, babe?" Alex let her fingertip trail down her wife's cheek, feeling the softness beneath her touch.

"Knowing how to make me laugh, how to snap me out of my own thoughts…"

Alex kissed her once more, "My pleasure because you have always done it for me, my love…" She kissed her again. "You have always been my sanity…my everything…"

Alex and Olivia made love quietly that evening, taking comfort in each other's touch, each other's warmth, and in the undying closeness that only they possessed.

* * *

OOO

"And now, with our opening speech for the class of 2027, our Salutatorian, Theodore Donovan Benson-Cabot…"

The crowded auditorium erupted in thunderous applause and cheers and hoots and whistles, the entire Benson-Cabot clan and friends and family there to witness their son's graduation.

Olivia was wearing a two-piece, eggshell white, linen skirt ensemble that fell at the knee and had a cap-sleeved, scoop-necked top. Her wife had on a blue and white sleeveless wrap jumpsuit with bone-colored, peep-toed pumps, hair in a low chignon, glasses on for the viewing of their son's speech and receiving of his diploma, and then the party afterward.

Theo walked up to the podium from his chair on the stage and Olivia cupped her mouth with both hands and offered a loud cheer and a "Go, Theo!" from their spot to the right of the stage, first row. Theo smiled from the stand, looking handsome in his long black gown and hat that was placed over his perfectly coiffed and gelled hair, gold stole to signify his status, and looked directly at his mothers, smiled and winked, before turning back to his notes that he began unfolding and placing in front of him.

But Olivia knew that their son had every word of that wonderful recitation memorized. He had been rehearsing and practicing and memorizing for the past few weeks and had the speech committed to memory. The notes were only there as a last resort, just in case his mind went blank. Alex had encouraged him to have them by his side in case anything went wrong and he had taken that verbal advice with eagerness.

But this was their son—their brilliant, intelligent, talented, amazing son up there. Graduating second in his class only behind his good friend Adam Chung, both having had above-perfect GPAs—thanks to honors and AP classes over the past four years—Adam with a perfect 5.0 and Theo with a 4.98.

"Welcome graduating class of 2027! We've made it!" He smiled out across the crowd, as the crowd cheered again and he rested his hands on the sides of the podium, waiting for the noise to settle. "We doubted it sometimes, I think all of us had our moments. Mr. Crandall's stoichiometry class had some people running from the room in tears for most of the year…"

Laughter was heard from the crowd. Olivia felt her wife's hand on her own and she clasped it, holding both in her lap and looking into blue eyes briefly, smiling, before looking back at their son.

"And we couldn't have done any of this without faith—faith from our families, faith from our loved ones, our friends, and our teachers. So, I want to take a special moment right now and thank my mothers who, without them, none of this would ever have been possible." He looked in their direction now, his expression serious. He cleared his throat before he continued, his deep voice shaky, "Your love, your dedication, your support throughout the years, have meant so much to me and I wouldn't be who I am, what I am, or where I am without you…" He cleared his throat again and then brought his fingertips to his mouth and blew them a kiss, "Thank you, Mom, Mama…I am eternally grateful…"

Olivia blew their son a kiss, as well, and squeezed Alex's hand tighter.

Theo's speech continued as his subject matter shifted to academics and the future that each of their graduating class held. He spoke of the real world and encouraged everyone to follow their dreams. Encouraged them to take the world by the hand and see where life takes them.

Then it was the diploma ceremony and Theo had crossed the stage, having his photo taken, shaking hands with the mayor of New York and the principal and chancellor of the high school, and then it was, finally, Adam Chung's valedictorian speech.

A little before the ceremony ended, Casey, Jonathan, and the girls headed back early to the townhouse to set up for the graduation party and let in any early comers to the festivities.

Now, the party was in full swing at six o'clock that evening, people standing, sitting, mingling, eating, and having a good time. The Tutuola-Warners were there, the Cabots, including Cathy, Landon and Charles, Captain Cragen, and John Munch were also in attendance at the graduation, but had to leave and attend separate events.

Theo had changed into a fitted khaki suit with a pale pink shirt and matching tie, his hip haircut of close-cut, almost shaved on the sides, and long on top, brushed back and gelled and hair sprayed, looking absolutely on point. He had even let a little facial stubble grow for the occasion and Olivia couldn't help but to think how manly he looked that day.

Perhaps it was the occasion, the monumental milestone in their lives, perhaps it was the fact that Theo was actually going to technically be a man in two months. Whatever the reason, all she knew was that her little boy was no longer her little boy. He was a man now and his appearance matched his confidence and, dare she say, his undeniable swagger.

Olivia lifted her wine glass to her lips as she watched him talking in a group with Ari, Gregory, and Adam who had all stopped by to hang out with their good friend for a little while before their own families took them to dinner to celebrate their own graduations.

Isabel, Grace, Kimberly, Katie, and a couple of the girls' friends were in a group next to the boys, all whispering and looking at the young men intermittently. Olivia watched as Isabel nudged Grace, causing her to almost fall into Gregory. The two turned, and looked at each other, smiled shyly, and then returned to their own conversations. Then, Olivia saw Grace widen her eyes at her sister and then shove her back and Olivia caught the mouthing of the words _stop Isabel_ from their brown-eyed girl.

"Too much teen love up in here…" Alex's voice came from behind her. Olivia turned to see her wife uncorking a bottle of chilled Chardonnay and then refill her glass. Alex smiled and lifted her drink, "Cheers…to our amazing son…"

"To our amazing son…" Olivia smiled and the two clinked glasses and sipped. "What do you mean, teen love? I see some _drama_ over there…" Olivia lifted her pinky that was holding the glass, pointing slightly, trying not to be obvious.

"Oh, yes. I heard all about it. Grace and Izzie already told me that Adam likes Isabel, and Gregory and Grace have a thing for each other, and Kimberly and Katie have moved on from Theo and now have a crush on Ari…it's very much a Melrose Place situation…"

Olivia took a sip of wine, both ladies watching the two clusters.

"But…Theo has a friend coming over from school…a _new_ friend…according to Isabel…her name is Samantha…she's a gymnast and a dancer and heads the newspaper at school…just graduated with Theo today. Samantha Matthews."

Olivia smiled. "How did you get all of this information?"

Alex swallowed a large gulp of wine. "Isabel is a talker when she's in the shower. I went in there to get my lipstick and headband that she had taken without asking and asked her who of she and Theo's friends were coming, and she spilled like a box of M&Ms in a movie theatre…"

Olivia began giggling. "So, the magic time for information is when Izzie is showering. Good to know…" Olivia reached for a cracker, behind her on the island, and spread some Boursin cheese on it and popped it into her mouth.

The doorbell rang now and Theo smiled at the guys in his circle, then at his mothers, as he jogged by. "It's Sam…" he wiggled his eyebrows and then continued down the hallway to answer the door.

The ladies leaned forward from their spot of leaning against the island, and watched as he let her in—a tall, dark-haired girl, thin but not overly so, dark eyebrows and black glasses—a definite supermodel behind those bookish frames.

He entered with Samantha next to him, having linked arms with him, "This is Samantha. Sam, for short…"

She smiled at Alex and Olivia.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha," Olivia held her hand out and the modelesque girl shook it.

Alex did as well. "So, Samantha, we hear that you're a dancer…is that a certain type of dance, or do you do all kinds?" Alex questioned, her voice fading as she began to walk with Samantha toward the living area to get comfortable.

"Theo…" Olivia began as she bumped shoulders with her son. "She is gorgeous…nice work, stud…"

"Is she?" Theo smiled, taking a couple of mini quiches onto a napkin, "I hadn't even noticed." He smirked.

Olivia shook her head, "Always with the beautiful ladies…such good taste in women…"

"Well, look who I had to learn from. Two of the most beautiful women in the world…"

Olivia smiled and cocked her head to the side, "With smooth talk like that, my boy…you could charm the habit off of a nun…"

Theo leaned in close to his brunette mother. "Who says I haven't?"

Olivia took the opportunity to take her son into a hug, squeezing him tightly and kissing his cheek, "I am so proud of you, Theo…" she kissed his cheek again, "…so proud, Baby…"

"Thanks, Mom…it always means so much to hear you say that…" He pulled away and held her upper arms, "My mom, NYPD detective. Followed her heart in more ways than one. You always stand up for what you believe in, _and_ you and Mom are the best mothers I could have ever asked for. I love you…"

They hugged again, Olivia holding her son tightly, enjoying their closeness, relishing in a moment of mother-son pride.

"Hey, Liv…we're gonna go." Olivia felt a hand on her back and turned to find Fin and Melinda there. "OK, guys…thanks for coming…"

Hugs were had, goodnights were said, as well as Jonathan and Casey and Kimberly and Katie, who had to be peeled away from Isabel and Grace. The foursome stood in front of them, Cathy Cabot right next to them.

"We're gonna take Mom to our place for the night. She's tired and wants to sleep and we have our guest room ready for her…" Jonathan offered.

The elder Cabot took Olivia's face into her hands, her blue eyes tearing. "Such a good boy, Olivia. I am so proud and happy to have been a witness to his graduation, Dear…thank you…"

Olivia embraced her mother-in-law and looked at Jonathan over her shoulder, "Of course, Cathy…he's a special young man, for sure…"

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You two are such wonderful mothers," Cathy added. Always have been…" She hugged Alex now.

"Thanks, Mom…"

"Can't we spend the night?" Kimberly whined. "Katie and I want to sleep over…"

"I told you about just inviting yourself, Kim. It's not good manners," Casey said sternly.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and Katie, ever the quiet one, simply smiled at Olivia and Alex and shook her head.

"OK…" Kimberly resigned.

"Besides, I think Aunt Olivia and Aunt Alex are tired after today…" Casey added. "Right, ladies?"

Olivia feigned a yawn, "Oh, yeah…" she stretched for good measure, "…I know I am…" She turned to the blonde, "…Babe? You tired?" She placed a hand on her wife's back and rubbed tenderly.

"Exhausted, actually…it's been a long day. Sleep over another time, girls?" She looked at Kimberly and Katie.

Katie smiled, braces gleaming, blonde hair shining, another mini-Alex.

Kimberly made a pouting face, "OK…I guess…"

They said their goodnights and were out the door.

* * *

AAA

Around eleven-thirty that evening, after all of the guests had left and Alex and Olivia had cleaned up virtually all plates and platters and wrapped all food and put it in the refrigerator, Theo's iPhone went off on the sofa in the living room, vibrating and ringing simultaneously. Alex turned off the kitchen faucet and then wiped her hands before moving into the living area to retrieve it.

The screen said _Calling : Ari_ and Alex held it in her hand as she moved towards the hallway, Olivia coming in from the garage after having put three bags of trash outside in the alley. They had both already changed into casual clothing of lounge pants and t-shirts and were almost ready to go upstairs and turn in for the night.

"Theo's phone was ringing. I'll take it to him upstairs…" Alex offered.

"OK. I'm gonna put the pod in and then turn the dishwasher on and I'll be up…" Olivia readjusted her ponytail in her scrunchie, smiling. "It was a good graduation party, Al, don't you think?"

Alex nodded, smiling back, "It was…" Alex moved closer as Olivia did as well,"…next one will be for twins…"

Olivia slithered her arms around Alex's waist and leaned in, kissing the side of her neck softly, peppering the column of muscle with light, feathery kisses. "Yes, it will be…" Olivia pulled away, looking her wife's face over admiringly.

The phone began ringing again, "Let me go and take this to him. Ari apparently has something very urgent to tell our son…"

"OK, Babe…I'll be up in a few…"

Alex began ascending the first set of steps, lightly humming Anita Baker's _Good Love_ that was just playing on Spotify on the Bose, and then began ascending the second set of stairs to Theo's floor.

"I wanna know what good love feels like…good love, good love…I want a love that's sure to stand the test of time…" she sang softly as she approached their son's door. She rapped lightly with her first knuckle. "Theo?"

Movement of light below the bottom of the door, the lightness and darkness shifting.

"Coming, Mom…"

Shuffling and whispering.

The door opened now, Theo cracking it only slightly. Her son had his black Ramones t-shirt haphazardly thrown on his torso, shoulders askew, his once perfectly gelled hair now messy and sticking up every which way. Jeans on, feet bare. "What is it, Mom? Just saying goodnight?" He smiled.

"I brought you your phone, Theo…it rang a couple of times downstairs…" Alex handed it to him but not before she saw the screen—a text from Ari now— _Get 'er, you dog!_

Theo took the phone now, glanced at the screen and then back at his mother.

"Theo...please tell me that Samantha is not in there," Alex looked straight into her son's eyes, searching for guilt.

"I can't tell you that, Mom, because she _is_ in here…" Theo opened the door all the way now, letting Alex see inside.

"Sam…" Theo's deep voice said calmly.

The bathroom door opened and the tall, gorgeous brunette exited, smiling meekly, her hands clasped in front of her awkwardly.

"OK…" Alex began. "I am not going to get upset…you're almost eighteen, she's…" Alex looked at Samantha.

"Eighteen in three months…August twenty-seventh…" She smiled.

"OK, that's good. But, Theo…the door rule still applies as long as you're living here."

"What's up?" Olivia's voice came closer from behind her. "Oh…" she stopped, now looking at Theo and Samantha.

"I think I'm gonna go…I have to be home by midnight…" Samantha moved to the bed and took her purse from the floor and then her phone from the bedside table. "Thank you for having me…" she said to the ladies and then turned to their son, "Theo…"

Samantha moved up to their son and looked at him, smiling. Theo reached for her and they hugged, their son rubbing her back as they did so. "I'll call you, OK?" he declared over her shoulder before he pulled away and then held her hands.

"OK…"

"You have a ride home?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, my Porsche is outside…it's the black one in front…my older brother's."

"Yeah, I saw it…very nice…" Olivia commented.

Alex nudged her in the waist, looking at her almost incredulously.

"Nothing like the Datsun, though, right Mama?" Theo smirked.

"Nothing like the Liv-Mobile, my boy…Theo, walk your friend out…be a gentleman…" Olivia winked.

"Gladly…come on, Sam…" Theo held his elbow out and Samantha took it and they left the room.

"You OK, Al?" Olivia smiled.

"Surprisingly, yes…they're the same age, Theo is responsible, as far as we know…" Alex placed her hands on Olivia's hips, "…I'm fine, Babe…"

"Was that Samantha?" Isabel's voice questioned from the doorway. "Samantha Matthews?"

"It was, Iz…" Olivia admitted.

"Oh, my God…do you know how awesome she is? Every guy at school has a crush on her…wants to date her…she's so beautiful…"

Alex and Olivia wrapped their arms around each other's waists and began toward the door, Isabel walking in front of them.

"And our son has her…" Alex offered.

"It seems that way," Olivia added.

"Iz?" Alex began.

The three stopped just before ascending the steps.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"How about you, Babe? Anyone at school _admire_ you?"

"Can you give me three hours of your undivided attention?" Isabel smirked.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other and then began laughing.

"Oh, this…we gotta hear, right, Babe…?" Olivia giggled.

"Lunch tomorrow. Our treat?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"It's a date…" Isabel smiled.

And so, they would hear about their blue-eyed daughter's love life tomorrow and they were eager to find out how this Benson-Cabot's personal life was evolving, continuing to be ever-apprised of their children's lives and loves.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the hasty author's note of the last chapter. I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter in continuing with the children.

You know, I figure, Part IV is all about the kids so, we need to have the last five chapters definitely filled with them, along with our ladies, of course.

Please read and review and let me know what you think! As always, I love to communicate with you and always gets back to reviews and any communication you send my way!

Sincerely,

Patricia


	51. Still Learning Through the Love

_Chapter Fifty-One:_

 _Still Learning Through the Love_

Alex looked at their blue-eyed daughter as they sat at the restaurant. Isabel had chosen _Lilli and Loo_ , a Pan-Asian sushi bar on 61st and Lexington. They had just ordered their drinks and placed their orders, as well, and Alex couldn't help but watch their seventeen-year-old beauty across from she and her wife with admiration. Classic Cabot features, for sure, but with even more eloquence, even more beauty—a definite aura and class about her. But Olivia was right—she and her wife had been talking just that morning—Isabel was even more endowed than Alex had ever been, but still had the height, the slimness, the long legs that her blonde mother had always possessed. The blonde's eyes lowered to her daughter's size C chest.

Isabel—ever the fashion plate—was wearing a periwinkle blue, tank sundress with colorful embroidery on the bottom hem, and a pair of strappy, beige, wedge sandals, hair down and parted in the middle.

Olivia sat to the right of Alex, nearest to the wall in the booth, and was in a pair of fitted white jeans—hugging her feminine curves quite nicely—and a silky sleeveless color-blocked mint and black button-down blouse, bone-colored mule sandals on, hair down. Alex had chosen a long, earth-toned, boho, button-down, maxi dress that fell at the mid-calf with a pair of tan, skimpy-heeled sandals to accompany it.

"Mango Tango smoothie?" The waitress set a peach-colored drink in front of Isabel. "Lychee green bubble tea…" she set it in front of Olivia, "…and a Thai iced tea…" She set the tea in front of Alex. "Your food should be out in a few minutes…"

"Thank you," Alex smiled.

The waitress returned the grin and then left the table. Alex looked back at their daughter, Izzie's blue orbs calmly burning into her, a slight smile on her face.

"Mom? Is there a problem with my outfit?" Isabel questioned, pulling her drink closer and unwrapping her straw.

"Other than the fact that I think your bra is too small for you?" Alex leaned back against the booth. "You were measured at Nordstrom last year, but I think your size has changed. I think you should be measured again, Iz…my mother has always said that a well-fitting bra is essential for confidence…" Alex smiled.

"Izzie doesn't need help in that department," Olivia offered, winking at their daughter.

Isabel closed her eyes, a smug grin on her face, chin lifted confidently. "Thank you, Mama…"

"You're welcome, my girl…"

Isabel looked down at her chest and then cupped her breasts in both hands, "But, I think you're right, Mom…they just won't stop…you'd think I came out of Mama's ya-ya sisterhood, instead of yours…"

"Isabel…hands off the girls…" Olivia encouraged.

"Nice, Liv…I see our lingo has been passed down."

Olivia only flashed that beautiful, gleaming grin and fluttered her eyelashes.

Isabel smirked. "Maybe it's just the bra that I'm wearing? It's a demi cup…32 C…"

"That's the problem, Izzie." Olivia took the wrapper off of her straw and stuck it into her drink. "You can't wear demi-cups, Babe…just like I can't. You're too big for that. There's obvious spillage. Even I can't wear a demi-bra anymore…" Olivia divulged. "Once you get past a B, your have to wear full-coverage."

"I will not wear a cross-your-heart Playtex bra, Mama…Grandma wears those…"

Alex looked at Olivia who was stifling a laugh. "Olivia…my mother is eighty-two years old. Her sexy lingerie days are well behind her…"

"What does eighty-two have to do with anything? Are you forgetting about our plan, Al?" Olivia leaned closer, smiling.

Alex couldn't help but return the sentiment. "No, I haven't forgotten…"

"Forgotten what?" Isabel took her straw from the smoothie and placed the end in her mouth, cleaning remnants of the orange drink off of the end as she studied her mothers.

"Your Mom and I made a promise, back in the day, when we first got back together, that we'd still be…very much _in love_ …when we're in the old folks' home together…"

Isabel smiled, nodding slowly, looking back and forth between Alex and Olivia. "I can see that…you two haven't stopped ' _being in love'_ …" their daughter held up air quotes, "…as long as I've been around…always _in love_ , right?" She air quoted again.

"Absolutely, Iz." Alex looked back at her wife and moved a lock of hair behind the brunette's shoulder, admiring her face, her cheekbones, that mouth, those eyes, "How can I not? Your mother is drop dead gorgeous…she'll always have my heart and my soul forever and ever..."

"And so are you, Mom…I'm blessed to look like you, but looking like mama would be uh- _mazing_ , too…" Isabel's grin grew, "…but I do believe I got her rack…" Her smiled turned into full-blown chortles.

"Oh, Izzie…" Olivia oozed. "I think you're right, Babe…"

"Hey…mine are bigger than they were before I had you girls…right, Liv?" Alex looked down at the cleavage of her dress, studying herself.

"Yes, my love…yours are perfect…"

"OK…" Alex began, attempting to change the subject now, "…I think I recorded the sound of running water for you on my iPhone, Iz…" Alex began, taking her cell from the pocket of her dress, "…I know you feel more comfortable divulging when you hear it…"

"Huh?" Isabel's expression was truly vexed.

"Your Mama's idea, Izzie." She turned to Olivia. "I told you she wouldn't find the humor." She set her phone, face down on the table. "Now…tell us all about our gorgeous daughter's life."

Isabel smiled, "You would love to know, wouldn't you? Been on pins and needles since yesterday, huh?"

"Yes, we have. Now, spill" Olivia took a sip of her tea.

"What do you want to know? How guys like me, but I have no interest? How I am pretty sure I know who I am now and what I want with life and love? How I admire you and Mama so much with the life and love you've created that it fills me with such hope every day that I will eventually find the right one for me? How I thank God for growing up with two of the best mothers that have shown me what true love is? Or how about how I hope to find a love like you two one day and I am willing to wait as long as it takes? What part do you want to hear about?" Isabel looked back and forth between her mothers, her own expression sappy, on the edge of emotion. She laughed lightly and shook her head, her eyes tearing. "I love you guys…so much…"

Alex felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes begin to mist. She turned to Olivia and saw that the brunette's eyes displayed the same emotion. Alex took Olivia's left hand that was cradling her tea and squeezed it and then brought it to her mouth and kissed it and then rested both on the table.

"All of it, Izzie…" Olivia cleared her throat. "We want to her it all, Babe…and don't leave anything out…"

… … … … … …

A Thai basil bento box for Olivia, and Maki Combo sushi plate shared amongst Alex and Isabel had been served and mostly eaten, Isabel telling her mothers all about her love life—the girls she liked and thought were beautiful, and the boys that continued to try and sweep her off of her feet—as well as a little about Grace's love life, and even a few tidbits about Theo.

It turned out that the drama clique and the athletic clique and the orchestra cliques were not in sync, whatsoever, but the kids at the high school knew all about the Benson-Cabots and knew that the three siblings were not only physically appealing to look at, but were also intelligent and talented, and they attracted the jealousy, as well as the desire, of many that attended schooling with them.

Isabel had a couple of close friends—which the ladies knew about and had visited with many times throughout the year—but it turned out that Isabel suspected her friend Annabelle might be gay, as well. Certain hints, smiles, innocent flirtatious touching that only signaled to their blue-eyed daughter that more might be desired from both sides.

Alex and Olivia both warned Isabel to be careful and make sure that she looked before she dove into anything and risk being heartbroken in the end. Isabel said that she knew that when she graduated high school, trying to find a companion, a girlfriend, a confidant would get easier—that people were more open, freer with their sexuality—and that it would be a lot easier to date, as well, and find someone that was interested in her.

For now, she was happy with being as busy as she was with drama club, her BBT groups—Broadway-Bound Thespians—private singing lessons, attending ballet three times a week, and just being a teen.

Isabel's phone rang on the table, Bach's _Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major_ playing as the ringtone, just as she was wrapping up a story about a boy in _Carousel_ —the musical she was currently in—sharing that he had forgotten to wear underwear one day during a performance and had to quick change in the wings full frontal.

Their daughter held up the phone, eyebrows raised, as if to ask, _Can I answer it?_ , still respecting their no-phone-rule at meals.

"Of course," Alex offered.

Isabel looked at the screen and slid to answer, "It's Gracie…" She held it to her ear, "Hey, sexy chica…what up?" Isabel smiled at Olivia and then Alex. "Yeah, we're still at Lilli and Loo's. We just ordered green tea ice cream. Come on…" Isabel waited. "Just leave it in the car, Grace." Isabel looked out through the windows of the front of the restaurant, her eyes searching. "I know it won't fit in the trunk…if you hurry, there's a space right in front and then you can watch it…OK…yeah…OK, see you soon…" Isabel disconnected the call. "She's two blocks away. She's worried about her cello being in the car. She thinks someone is gonna jack it."

They had purchased a late model black Hyundai Sonata for their shared car just a month a prior and were, for the most part, sharing it gracefully and taking turns with it when the three needed to. Theo was into the Datsun, as of late, and so Alex continued to drive the Rover and Olivia the beamer which seemed to need a new part and make odd sounds every month—telling them that it was yet another car that needed to be sent to the auto graveyard and replaced with a more reliable model. But Olivia was not looking forward to parting with the car that contained so many memories for both she and Alex.

OOO

Grace appeared now, walking along the sidewalk towards the door of the restaurant, her stride long and casual. She was wearing a pair of faded, distressed skinny jeans, holes in the knees and along the tops of her thighs, rolled up at the ankle, a white swing tank, and a classic short-sleeved, butter-colored sweater with open lapels, caramel-hued, three-inch wedge sandals—making her that much taller—a triple-strand string of small pearls on, and her hair in a classic low bun, large black sunglasses on.

Olivia's breath caught for a moment when she realized it was her daughter. Where Isabel had a more relaxed, laid-back California vibe, Grace was all New York Ivy League—classy, cultured, put-together.

She entered through the doors, Isabel waving at her, her mothers only smiling. Spotting her sister and mothers, she approached the table. "Hey guys…" She sat next to her sister and then took her sunglasses off, eyeing her sister's ensemble. " _Really_ , Iz… _seriously_? You know…" Grace folded her sunglasses and set them next to her water glass, "…you seem to have a huge problem actually _asking_ to borrow things before they appear on your person…you do it with Mom and Mama, and you did it with Theo when you were little, and you do it with me…"

Isabel leaned into her twin, "Oh…" Isabel fluttered her eyelashes, "…but you still love me, right?" Isabel began puckering now, grabbing Grace's face and attempting to kiss her sister's cheek as Grace's stern resistance weakened and she smiled, beginning to laugh while pushing her away.

Olivia shook her head, smiling at their daughters. Such a connection. Such love there. It warmed the brunette's heart and she swallowed hard.

Grace finally surrendered and allowed her sister to place a huge, sloppy kiss on her cheek, their brown-eyed daughter wincing and smiling throughout. "Remember the backpack, Iz? Theo's shoes? Mama's keys? Both of our mother's clothing, make-up, hair accessories… _perfume_?"

"Jeez, you're like an elephant…" Isabel smiled and bumped shoulders with her sister, both smiling.

"I have to remember events, Izzie…I'm gonna have to memorize court cases and so-and-so versus so-and-so, and years and dates…right, Mom?"

Alex smiled, "Absolutely right, my love…you're on your way, especially by being on the debate team and in the forensics club at school…"

The waitress came by, "Something for you, Miss?" She looked at Grace, smiling.

"No, thank you…"

"Grace, get _something_ …some soup or a drink or something," Alex offered.

"I ate, Mom…like…" she looked at her watch, "…an hour and a half ago…before orchestra practice…"

"Gracie…just get some soup…since we're here, and I know you like that chicken with coconut broth one that's easy on your stomach. If you don't eat it, we can take it home…"

Grace smiled, "OK, Mom…" she turned to the waitress, "…I'll just have a small bowl of the Tom Kha Kai…thank you…"

"I'll have that out right away…" The waitress left the table.

"Happy?" Grace smiled.

"Very…" Alex winked.

Grace's eyes went to her brunette mother, "Mama…you OK?"

Olivia had been lost in thought, watching her daughters, just enjoying being with the ladies in her life.

She smiled at her three girls all with her, there at the table. Their daughters had grown into such beautiful, intelligent women, each with her own unique personality, each with her own ambitions, talents, and aspirations.

But there was one thing that was undeniable that they both had in common—they both had such love in their hearts, not only for each other, but for their mothers, and for life, in general. As Alex would say, a certain _joie de vivre_.

"I'm fine, Baby…just happy…so proud of my girls…"

The twins only smiled at their brunette mother.

"Twins?" a male voice questioned.

All four ladies turned to find a well-dressed man standing in front of their table, dark hair slicked back, hands in the pant pockets of his Georgio Armani suit. He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Alex before returning his hand to his pocket. "I'm Lawrence Freeman with the Freeman Agency. My agency is doing an ad campaign that focuses on doubles or duplicates of everything for Nike's _More & More_ campaign, and I think your girls would be perfect for the print work and possibly even the commercial work. It's going to be national and pays exceptionally. Would that be something you might be interested in?"

Alex clasped the card into her fingers and then handed it to Olivia, the brunette taking it and reading the fine print:

 _Lawrence Freeman_

 _Talent Consultant_

 _Freeman Agency_

 _BBB approved, NYC registered_

 _Since 1994_

"Give me a call if you're interested." He smiled, turned and walked away.

"Where did you park?" Isabel asked her sister, nonchalantly looking through the windows of the front of the restaurant before looking around at all of the rest of the family. "What?"

Olivia studied the card in her hand, "My guess is that Iz has been approached before, judging from her reaction." The brunette looked up now, "Right, Babe?"

"Such a detective," Isabel smiled. "But, you see, I don't want simple commercials or ads, I want _real_ performing…something to showcase all of the things I love to do—sing, dance, act—not just a brief gigue that only pays the bills…"

Alex and Olivia looked at each other, smiling.

"She knows what she wants," Alex said softly.

"She does…" Olivia reached up with her left hand and adjusted her wife's heart-shaped earring to turn upright, "…our girl…"

"Speaking of…" Alex began, "…what's new in our other favorite girl's love life?"

"Mom, you _know_ what's up," Grace offered.

Alex gave her best look of innocence, "How would I know, Gracie?"

"Because _someone's_ loose lips just can't stay closed. Perpetually flapping." She turned to her sister, "Jesus, Isabel. What did you tell them that may, or may not, make me angry?"

"The truth, Gracie…that you and Gregory have a thing and he's going to college and you're sad because you really like him and he really likes you."

Grace looked at Alex and then Olivia, her chocolate orbs watering.

"Is that true, Baby?" Alex questioned, leaning forward slightly and reaching her hand out.

Grace took it and Alex squeezed their daughter's hand on the table.

Their brown-eyed daughter nodded, more tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, Baby…I'm sorry, sweetheart…" Alex stood now and moved around and sat next to their daughter, taking her in her arms, Grace accepting the comfort willingly. "You'll keep in touch, right?"

Grace nodded, "That's what he said…I hope we do…"

Alex kissed their daughter's forehead and continued holding her. "You both have to make the effort, Baby…if you really like each other…" Alex pulled away and cupped her face in her hand, "…it will work out in the end…" Alex smiled and kissed Grace's cheek gently.

* * *

Olivia adjusted her Dre Beats headphones on her ears as Gladys Knight sang about a midnight train to Georgia, "Ooooh, L.A….Proved too much for the man…" She tossed the bathroom towels into the basket and then moved to the shower to retrieve the washcloths, as well. "So he's leaving a life…he's come to know…"

Olivia felt a lump form in her throat as she thought of their son, unable to stop the washing of emotion as it swept over her entire being. She swallowed and sniffed, standing erect, trying to compose herself.

"So he's leavin' a life…mmm…he's come to know…" Olivia pulled the face towel from the ring and tossed it into the basket before placing her hand over her eyes, a torrent of feeling now, as the gasps and sobs began to take over her body. She moved to the bed and sat at the foot, Gladys still singing.

" _He's leavin'…on that midnight train to Georgia…_

 _I'll be with him (I know you will)_

 _On that midnight train to Georgia…_

 _I'd rather live in his world,_

 _Than live without him in mine…"_

She closed her eyes and removed the headphones just as she felt a hand on her back. Looking up, she looked into those familiar blue orbs, her wife's face empathetic. Olivia grabbed her immediately and clutched her tightly feeling the strength of her grip cause her body to shake of its own volition.

She felt the back of her head being cradled, her wife's soft _shhhhs_ in her ear, the blonde rocking her gently.

"I know, Babe…" she whispered against her cheek.

They held each other, Alex's warm body feeling Heavenly, safe, her anxiety slowly leaving her body and mind. Olivia pulled away now, laughing lightly and sniffing. She cupped her wife's face with both hands and looked that porcelain complexion over.

"So beautiful, Alex…" the brunette whispered softly, eyeing the blonde's parted mouth that was now turning into a slight grin. "What?" Olivia questioned.

"I love sappy Liv…" Alex moved closer and pressed her lips oh-so-delicately to her wife's, letting the soft skin of her lips linger for a moment before both parted them and began exploring.

Olivia's hands moved upward to the back of her wife's neck and held it firmly, not wanting the kiss to end. She heard her wife whimper softly, a tiny satisfied moan escaping as the kiss ended and they pulled away.

Alex leaned forward and they rested their foreheads against one another's. "What you still do to me, baby…" the blonde whispered.

Olivia smiled, "Never forget, Al…"

Alex shook her head, "Never…" She leaned in and kissed her gently, delicately, once more and then stopped, looking down at the headphones on the bed, listening intently. "No wonder, Liv…that song would have me a blubbering mess, too." Alex reached for her wife's pocket, smirking at her as her right hand felt around her wife's hip, and then slid Olivia's iPhone from her jeans pocket. "Let's get something more upbeat…" Alex began to scroll through the list of songs.

Olivia only watched her, smiling. The woman in front of her had a magic—could always make her feel better, calm her off of the ledge, make her see the beauty in their love. With Alex continuing to scroll, Olivia eyed her wife's form, eyes roaming along her shoulders, her chest, her breasts, those long legs, and reached for her knee, clasping firmly, eyes returning to hers.

"Here…" Alex lifted the headphones and placed them on Olivia's ears. "Try this one." Alex smiled, kissed the brunette once more and then pressed play.

Olivia waited and then heard drums as Ricky Martin's _La Copa de la Vida_ began to play. The detective smiled at her wife and stood, shifted the headphones off of her ears and to the back of her neck, and raised the volume to the top notch so that they both could hear. She held her hand out to her wife. "Dance?"

Alex stood and took her wife's hand as Olivia pulled her close with force, pelvises bumping pelvises, the brunette's hands on her wife's upper back, holding her firmly to her, as she began to move her hips, both ladies moving in tandem, smiling.

"I love you, Liv…"

"I love you, Babe…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her then pulled away and took Alex's hand above their heads and spun her around before pulling her close again, the two beginning a samba-type footing.

"Party up in here?" A low voice questioned.

At seeing their son, Olivia's nostalgic sentiment returning. Nevertheless, she smiled and held her hand out, their son joining them. Alex stepped aside and folded her arms, smiling at mother and son as they proceeded to samba, feet stepping, hips moving to the beat, both laughing.

It was a tender moment between mothers and son and only further encompassed the love that they had always had for each other.

* * *

AAA

A few weeks later, with the kids out of school for the summer, Alex sat on a kitchen stool at the island, perusing the New York Times front page as she brought her large mug of steaming coffee to her lips and sipped. The new mayor was considering banning smoking in Central Park and any area within two-hundred feet of the perimeter and the blonde couldn't be happier for that one possibility. She still had a thing about seeing cigarette butts in places they shouldn't be, her blood pressure rising oh-so-slightly when she did so.

She heard the garage door open on this Saturday morning and she looked up to find Theo entering, wearing a pair of fitted khaki jeans, a white Polo shirt, and a black blazer, the pompadour in his hair, higher than normal.

"Hey, Mom…good morning..."

"Good morning, Theo…" Alex smiled.

Theo moved closer now and kissed his blonde mother's cheek. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, my boy…" Alex folded the section she was reading and lifted her cup again, "…what would you like to talk about?"

Olivia entered from the hallway now, yawning, before she and moved right to the coffee pot, her beige silk robe flowing behind her. "Good morning…"

"Good morning," Alex and Theo said in unison.

"Have you ever been… _serenaded_?"

Alex smiled. "No…but your Mama has…" Alex smiled as Olivia, cup in hand, came up to the island and stood next to her.

"Southampton…that trio you had perform for me on the beach…"

Alex nodded, "Yep…"

"I loved it…" Olivia admitted. "Just _one_ of the many romantic things your Mom has done for me over the past years…"

Alex began giggling, "Better than Tommy de Rubio at the prom…right?"

Olivia threw her a look that told the blonde to stop.

"Well, I'm thinking of serenading Samantha. I've got it all planned out." Theo spoke in a rush. "She gets off work—she works at the front desk at the ballet school—at seven every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and I was gonna be out by her car, with my guitar, and play for her when she came out…what do you think?"

Olivia moved up to her son and cupped his cheek, "I think she would love it, Baby…" Olivia kissed his forehead, "…she would absolutely love it…"

"Then, it's done. Monday I'm gonna do it, and I have a gift for her, too."

"Oh?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah…a necklace and some flowers and her favorite cookies from a deli down the street."

"A woman after my own heart," Olivia smiled. "Can we come and watch? I can bring the navy Caprice and your mom and I could sit low with sunglasses on. You won't even know we're there."

"If you want…it won't bother me…unless the car alarm goes off or something…" Theo smirked.

"Let's leave him to do this, Liv…let him have his privacy…" Alex turned to their son, "You really like her, don't you, Theo?"

Theo nodded, his grin widening. "Yeah…more than any girl I have ever dated…"

"I'm happy for you, my boy…" Alex moved closer and took him in a hug, holding him tightly and swaying slightly.

"Thanks, Mom…I'm happy, too…"

They pulled away and Alex kept her hands on their son's shoulders. "Three weeks and you're gonna be in Costa Rica. You ready?"

"Are _you_?" Theo smiled. "My birthday is first…"

"Yes, it is…and what you wanted is all planned…a dinner out with the family and Samantha and then going to see your favorite local band…you're sure that's all you want for your eighteenth?" Olivia's face was concerned.

"That's it, Mama…that's all I need. Besides…I want to spend as much time with you guys until I go to Costa Rica because when I get back, I only have a week until orientation."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…" she whispered, "…I know…"

Alex placed her hand on the brunette's back and rubbed softly.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Grace's voice shouted as her voice descended the steps.

They heard a couple of _heys_ as greetings and then saw their brown-eyed girl enter from the hallway, the handsome Gregory next to her smiling—dark, chin-length hair in an elastic, dark stubble on his face, dark eyes. He was a handsome boy, for sure, and Alex could say that their daughter had good taste in men.

"Gregory and I are going on a bike ride in Central Park," Grace smiled.

"Good to see you again…" Gregory shook hands with Olivia and then Alex. "Hey, Theo…"

"Greg…" Theo smirked.

"Well, we're gonna go…see you in a little while. We're probably gonna get lunch after our ride…"

"OK, baby. Have a good time…" Olivia offered.

"Oh…" They began moving toward the doorway, "…I will…" Grace winked and they were off.

"Well, then…" Alex declared. "That sly devil…that girl has more up her sleeve than we know…I can feel it…"

Olivia only smiled, "Well, good for her, then…good for her…"


	52. Summer with the Ladies

_A/N at the end. As always, thank you for reading and your reviews..._

* * *

 _Chapter Fifty-Two:_

 _Summer with the Ladies_

Olivia pressed the power button on the Keurig on the marble counter, turning it off, and then moved to the refrigerator and opened the door as she heard her wife entering, talking to someone. They had finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen and then she and Cathy and Alex sat out on the veranda for a little while, drinking tea and talking, until exhaustion overtook her mother-in-law and she retired to her bedroom to watch TV and then go to sleep.

"We're so glad you made it there safely, Theo…it's what time there?" Alex looked at her watch.

"We're only an hour behind New York…so it's eight here…how was your drive to Grandma's?"

Olivia smiled as she took out the milk and poured a little into her mug. They had left Manhattan for Southampton a little while after Theo's ride picked him up to go to the airport, and they had been expecting a Skype call from their son as soon as he got settled in the hotel where they were to stay.

"It was beautiful. An amazingly clear day…in the nineties…we made it here in two hours. No traffic," Alex commented.

"That's good," Theo offered. "This hotel is really awesome!"

The brunette returned the milk to the refrigerator and closed the door before she turned around and leaned her backside against the sink counter and took a sip of the scalding brew. She watched as her wife came closer and stood next to her before the blonde held up the phone in front of them, Olivia able to see both of their images in the bottom right of the screen. Theo's handsome face was smiling.

"Hey, Mama…" he waved, the connection slightly delayed as his image jumped around slightly.

"Hey, my boy…how was the flight?" Olivia brought her mug to her mouth again and took a small sip.

"It was good. Our drive from San Jose was about three hours, but we're here, finally…"

Just then a huge bug flew by on the screen, what must have been three or four inches long, and Alex jumped ten feet.

"Jesus…what was _that_?" Alex questioned, clutching her chest with her left hand, the phone shaking wildly before she regained her composure.

Olivia couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, we _are_ in the rainforest, Mom…our hotel is open-air, no doors, no windows. Only mosquito nets around the beds…the trees are right there…I can touch them from the edge of the room…snakes, monkeys, all of it…"

Olivia couldn't help but continue smiling. Alex wouldn't last five minutes there.

"Any bees or donkeys?" Olivia questioned, earning a glare from the blonde.

Alex continued, "I hope you have some insect repellant, Theo. Make sure you put plenty on before you go to sleep tonight and make sure your mosquito nets are fully closed and fastened." Alex turned again now and looked at Olivia, eyes dipping to her broad smile, not able to help smiling, herself, before returning her gaze to the screen.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Olivia inquired. "Zip lining? Surfing? Volcanos?"

"I think Ari's dad said something about surfing. We have to take a two-hour lesson, though. The waves here are _way_ different than the waves in Southampton. They're like…three times as big…"

"Well, have fun, Theo…and be careful…" Alex instructed.

They saw movement in the background now, someone walking by. The image came into view behind their son and then came in closer, two faces now on the screen—Theo and Ari.

"Hi, Mrs. O…Mrs. A…" Ari waved, those deep-set dimples in his cheeks one if his most charming features.

"Hey, Ari…" Olivia smiled. "I hear you're going surfing tomorrow. You guys be careful, OK?"

"We will, Mrs. O…bye…" Ari waved again and then disappeared off screen.

"Theo…take a lot of photos, OK? Maybe your Mom and I will be inspired enough to visit someday soon."

Olivia knew Alex would never go to Costa Rica, unless there was a Four Seasons in the middle of the rainforest.

"Yeah, maybe we will," Alex shook her head and mouthed, _no we won't_.

"OK…you be safe, Theo…sleep well and we'll talk to you in a couple of days, OK?" Olivia handed Alex the coffee and then took the phone from her wife's hand. "Here's a kiss…" Olivia brought the phone to her face, puckering and kissing the screen, making a "mwah!" sound before pulling it away.

"Goodnight…talk to you soon…I love you…" Theo's smile was seen before the blue Skype screen came on and three beeps were heard.

Olivia stared at the phone, rubbing the slim, rose gold sides soothingly, feeling her tears form without her consent.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Alex take a sip of coffee and then set the mug on the sink counter before watching as the blonde took the phone from her hand and set it next to the coffee. Olivia stared at her empty hand, now cradling only air, as she felt her wife move closer, the blonde's hands slithering around her, body moving in, both hands settling on her lower back.

"You OK?" her wife questioned.

Olivia finally looked up into those empathetic, cerulean pools. Her eyes scanned them, looking back and forth, the blueness unreal, still, those darker blonde eyebrows, that patrician nose, those lips that were now shaped into an understanding smile.

"He's in good hands, Liv. If I didn't think he was, I'd be a complete wreck." Alex pulled her tighter, "Come here, Babe…just let go…know that he's gonna have wonderful time, OK?"

Olivia let her body be enveloped in her wife's warmth, softness against softness, resting her chin on her wife's shoulder, returning the embrace fully. "I know…" the brunette whispered. Olivia thought of all of the wildlife that their son was going to encounter and then her wife's reaction to the insect in the room with Theo and she began laughing.

Alex pulled away, "What?"

"You and the rain forest?" Olivia continued laughing, now holding her belly, the intensity of her laughter increasing. "You would have to be heavily sedated…" Olivia's laughs were out of her control now, eyes closed, head thrown back, and she felt a firm pinch to her waist. "Ow! Jeez, Alex…" Her eyes popped open and she began rubbing her side, wincing.

"I never said I'd be _comfortable_ in a place like that…as beautiful as it would be…you're right…" The blonde smiled and moved closer again, cupping the brunette's face with both hands, "…I'd have so much anxiety…" Alex's eyes scanned Olivia's face lovingly. "But if you were there…I'd be much better…you could calm my irrational fears like you always do."

Olivia smiled and placed her hands on Alex's waist. "Kiss me already…"

Alex smiled again, "Mmmm…with pleasure…" Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to her wife's—simply and gently at first—before mouths parted slightly and Olivia felt her wife's warm, soft, gentle tongue against her own.

The dishwasher that they had loaded and turned on after dinner began its rinse cycle now, a loud screech and then the sound of water spraying inside as the two ladies pulled away.

"I think your mother needs a new dishwasher…" Olivia smiled, reaching up and moving a stray blonde lock behind her wife's ear.

"Maybe we can go into town tomorrow and get her one…maybe have it delivered and installed by the evening?"

"Sounds like a plan…" Olivia kissed the blonde quickly once more before the sound of their girls' voices was heard downstairs, the front door closing as their chatter got louder and they could be heard ascending the steps.

"Why flirt if you know that you won't hook up with him, Izzie?" Grace entered ahead of Isabel now, wearing a cute, pale yellow, linen, spaghetti-strap romper, hair in a high, messy bun, her expression exasperated.

"The thrill of the hunt, Gracie…"

Grace yanked on the refrigerator door and took out the Brita pitcher of water and set it on the counter and then opened the cabinet door above the sink. "It's not fair to him. Kenneth is a nice guy. You've been stringing him along since you guys were like eleven…" Grace poured herself a glass and then went to put the pitcher back, her sister intercepting her and taking the pitcher from her hands.

"He knows I don't like him. For God's sake, Grace…I talk about girls _all the time_ …I think he gets it…"

The ladies watched as Isabel poured her own glass of water and then put it back in the refrigerator.

"Fill it back up, Iz…" Olivia commented.

Isabel proceeded to take the pitcher to the sink and fill it.

"What's going on, girls?" Alex questioned, taking Olivia's coffee and moving to sit on a stool at the island. "Why are we arguing?"

Olivia walked around the other side of the island and sat in the stool next to her wife, sliding the mug from in front of her. " _My_ coffee…" the brunette smiled.

"Isabel is just being her typical flirty self but with the wrong people. We were just at the bonfire beach party that Devon Monahan was throwing at Road D and Kenneth Jorgenson was there. He's here for the summer with his family, too, and we all know that he's had a crush on Isabel since elementary school and she _still_ makes it seem like there's hope."

"Hope? What do you mean?" Olivia inquired.

"Like there's a chance with her, Mama…he _really_ likes her. Always has. And she makes it seem like she likes him, too…"

"How so?" Alex questioned.

"You're gonna _rat_ on me, Gracie?" Isabel's turn to be indignant. "Thanks a lot…" Isabel replaced the lid on the pitcher and returned it to the refrigerator.

"What do you do, Iz?" Olivia asked.

"I might stand really close to him…lean in…smile a lot…but that's it."

Grace shook her head at her sister, an unyielding expression on her face. "No. Isabel. You touch him _a lot_ …you touch his biceps, his abs, his back, his face. I've seen you and he's asked me about you, too. Whether you're available. If you're dating anyone. What you think of him."

"So, you must have told him I'm not interested in him, or boys, for that matter, right?"

"I have…but the way you flirt with him, he still thinks there's a chance…" Grace moved to the kitchen table now and lifted the book that she had left there earlier, _Anna Karenina_ , and then moved to stand next to the brunette. "This conversation exhausts me. I'm going to take a shower and then read for a little bit before I go to sleep. Goodnight." She leaned into Olivia and kissed her cheek, "Mama…" and then moved to Alex and did the same, "…Mom…"

"Goodnight, Gracie…see you tomorrow…" Alex offered as the three ladies waited for her to exit.

"She's gonna go call Gregory…" Isabel leaned with her back against the sink now, sipping her water and looking at her mothers. She looked adorably beautiful in the outfit she had chosen to wear for the bonfire beach party—a turquoise, spaghetti-strapped, below-the-knee length sundress over her white halter bikini that was peeking from beneath, brown leather gladiator sandals on. Her hair was in a loose, wavy ponytail, and her oval-shaped silver and turquoise earrings were dangling and glinting in the dim lighting of the late-night kitchen glow.

"So let her call Gregory," Alex said matter-of-factly. "Is that a bad thing, Iz?"

Olivia and Alex had already spoken of the sometime-jealousy that Isabel showed in regards to the boyfriends and the relationships that Grace had already had. It was either Isabel being supportive and all for her sister's happiness and finding love, or it was a bitter, uncontrolled avarice at not having what her sister had, while she, herself, waited patiently for love to come along.

As many times as Isabel had said that she knew it would eventually happen, that she would find love and be happy, the ladies knew that that uncertainty, that negativity, crept in and was overwhelming and overpowering to their blue-eyed daughter, even only if at sporadic times in her life.

"No…nothing is wrong with it. I just…" Isabel took another sip of water.

"You flirt with him, Izzie?" Olivia questioned now, sliding her mug back in front of Alex now and standing. "Take it…I'll get another…"

"No, Liv…I only wanted a sip. It's too late for me and coffee at this hour…"

Olivia flared her nostrils and shook her head at her wife before focusing back on their daughter. "You know you shouldn't send mixed signals and messages, Iz…we've talked about that."

"I know, Mama…" Isabel's robin's egg blue orbs filled with tears. "It just…feels good to feel liked and wanted…"

"I know you want to find the right one, Iz. And I know watching your sister be as enamored with Gregory as she is and talking about him, and calling him has you hurting, Baby…" Olivia wiped a tear that had begun rolling down their daughter's cheek with her thumb. "…but flirting with a guy that likes you and you have no intention of fulfilling his…wants…It's just not right…you can't do that to him."

AAA

Alex's eyes glazed over as she thought of Asher—the same exact situation—only she was in law school and she had actually slept with him, numerous times. It wasn't for any other reason than to feel wanted, to have that warm body next to her, to feel desired and needed and fulfill an emptiness—just like their daughter seemed to be doing with this Kenneth guy.

"Al?"

Alex looked up to find both Olivia and Isabel looking at her, their expressions expectant. "It's not fair to the guy, Iz…I did the same thing to someone a long time ago and I broke his heart. He ended up hating me for it."

Alex looked at her wife and Olivia tried a meek smile.

"Remember, Liv?"

Olivia only nodded.

"Who was it?" Isabel questioned.

"It doesn't matter, Baby…it was in law school and I went too far with a guy that liked me and it was for the same reasons that you flirt with Kenneth…because it feels good to feel desired. But it's wrong and it's not fair to the other person." Alex moved into the kitchen now and stood in front of her wife and daughter.

"Boy, law school was a wild time for you, huh, Mom?" Isabel smiled.

Alex couldn't help but return the sentiment, "Yes…yes, it was, Iz…I was in my self-discovery phase and learning who I was. You're lucky that you already know so you're one step ahead of your mom…"

"Yeah," Isabel agreed. "And I can be free with who I am at my age and I know that you couldn't when you were seventeen…" Isabel held her arms out to her blonde mother.

Alex walked into the hug and pulled her daughter closer as she swayed her, kissing her cheek softly, "Yeah, you're right, Izzie…Grandma wouldn't have accepted it and I knew that she wouldn't…when I finally did tell her, she didn't believe me, thought it was a phase, and then when your Mama and I got engaged…" she looked at Olivia over Isabel's shoulder, "…well, let's just say it was pretty rough for a while there between Mama and Grandma…"

"But now she loves Mama…" Isabel pulled away and looked at Olivia.

Olivia pursed her lips. "She does, Iz…your grandma and I have really come a long way over the past nineteen years. A long way." Her brunette wife smiled and cocked her head to the side, rubbing Isabel's upper arm.

"I do…"

All three ladies turned around to find Cathy Cabot in her pink terrycloth robe, one hand in her pocket, smiling, the other hand holding an empty glass.

"If I knew that Olivia would be such a wonderful wife, daughter-in-law and mother back then, when I was such a resistant biddy…" She smiled and came closer. "Just getting a glass of water, Dears…"

"Let me get it, Grandma…" Isabel offered.

"Thanks, Isabel…"

Isabel filled her grandmother's glass up and then handed it to her.

"I hope that my beautiful granddaughter finds love one day just like your mothers have…that's my wish…" Cathy smiled.

Isabel moved to hug her grandmother, their blue-eyed daughter towering over her greatly, "Thanks, Grandma…"

Alex looked at Olivia and the two smiled knowingly at each other, an appreciation of the love and how far they had come not going unnoticed by anyone in the room.

* * *

Alex yawned and closed the latest NY Times bestseller she had been reading for the past thirty minutes while her wife showered and got herself ready for bed. Olivia stood at the sink, leaning forward, rubbing in moisturizer and inspecting her face in the mirror, backside protruding outward, white V-neck t-shirt and gray jersey shorts on. She had taken extra-long in the shower that evening and Alex knew from experience, and from the fact that they were planning on going to the beach on the following day, that Olivia was shaving and taking care of feminine necessities.

Alex watched as her wife lifted the jar of face cream and squinted to read the fine print. Not able to do so, she grabbed her glasses from the sink counter and put them on, and then held it about a foot and half from her face, mouth moving as she read.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched the brunette, completely in her own world. "Whatcha looking at, Babe?" The blonde sat up now and adjusted her own glasses further up on her nose and then took her hair from its elastic, letting it fall around her shoulders. She yawned again. It was midnight and she and Olivia weren't used to staying up this late anymore. She was exhausted and felt that when she finally did close her eyes for the evening, she would fall asleep immediately.

" _Squalene_ , a derivative of shark liver?" Olivia capped the jar and then looked at herself in the mirror again, removing her tortoise-shell glasses now, folding them and holding them in one hand, turning the light off, and heading toward the bed. "Is that what we're using?"

" _Your_ using…I use the L'Oreal one, Babe…you're the one who got suckered into that one at the Borghese counter, remember?"

"Yeah…me and my enthusiasm for all things fountain of youth…" Olivia smiled, moving to her side of the bed and setting her glasses on the bedside table before lifting the sheet and baby blue, cotton quilt. The brunette slipped beneath the covers and brought them over her hips, leaving her torso uncovered as she lay looking up at the ceiling.

Alex moved in now, closer, on her right side and placed her hand on her wife's right hip, clutching firmly, resting her head on the brunette's left shoulder. Olivia wrapped her left arm around her wife and began stroking her back softly, letting her nails scrape lightly, up and down along her spine. Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her wife's touch.

"Fountain of youth has always been with you, Liv…" Alex mumbled, feeling her body slip, closer and closer to slumber. "You still look like you're forty…" Alex yawned again, ending it with a satisfied moan.

"If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd reward you for that comment…" Olivia offered.

Alex felt her wife laughing beneath her and the blonde only clutched her hip more firmly. "I'll hold you to that, Liv…" Alex yawned again, trying to take a breath in the middle before she let it out,"…so tired, Liv…"

"Let's go to sleep, Al…we'll be here two weeks…plenty of time to rechristen our lair of love…" Olivia began giggling again.

Alex purred, "Rrrrooowww…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, content in her wife's arms. "Goodnight, Babe…"

"Good night, Al…I love you…"

"Love you, too…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia peered inside Isabel's room, both hands on either side of her on the door frame, "Hey, Iz?"

"Yeah, Mama?" her voice called from inside the bathroom.

"Have you seen your mom?"

"She took Grandma to The Whole Foods Gourmet to get stuff for our slumber party." Isabel came out of the bathroom now and began washing her hands, looking at her brunette mother in the reflection of the sink mirror. "She didn't tell you?"

"No…maybe she left a note upstairs. I'll go look." Olivia smiled at Isabel. "Going for a swim?"

"Yeah…Gracie's already out there. I just had to…take care of some _female_ issues…" Isabel smiled.

"Oh, those lovely days…your Mama's not sad to see that end…that's for sure…make sure you take your sunblock down there, Iz, and reapply every hour. You burn easily just like your Mom."

"OK, Mama…I will…"

Olivia smiled, "OK…see you later? Big girls' night tonight…"

"I know. I can't wait."

Olivia admitted, "Me, either…be careful out there today. The waves were kind of high this morning."

"OK, Mama…"

Olivia turned and moved down the hallway and began ascending the stairs, thinking. She and Alex had gone on a swim that morning around nine and then had sat under the umbrellas for a couple of hours before coming in and making lunch and then each showering. But her wife didn't say anything about going out.

Olivia entered the kitchen, casual in a pair of khaki shorts and a white, sleeveless button down blouse, her feet bare, and looked on the counter—no note. She moved to the counter next to the sink, everything in its place, new dishwasher manual on the counter top above the brand new dishwasher, but still—no note. It wasn't like her wife not to mention that she was going out and even more out of character for the blonde not to leave a note telling Olivia where she was.

The brunette reached up and finger combed her damp locks, loosening them up to air dry. She decided she would sit out on the balcony of the kitchen and let the warm air dry her hair when she heard the door open and close downstairs. She moved to the hallway and then looked down the staircase, watching as Alex carried two canvas grocery bags and walked behind her mother who was moving slowly up the stairs.

"Hey there…" Olivia smiled. "I was wondering where you went…"

Mrs. Cabot smiled as she continued to slowly creep up the stairs, one at a time. "Hello, Dear…just out getting some last minute items for our girls' night…"

They finally made it to the top step and Alex looked at her wife—her expression almost unreadable—those blue eyes filled with… _fear? Sadness?Worry?_

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia took a bag from her wife and then leaned forward, looking more closely into her eyes before kissing her quickly. "Everything OK?" she questioned softly.

The brunette watched as her wife plastered a smile on her face but the detective could see Alex's jaw clenching, the muscles flexing with tension.

"Mom is going to take a nap and then we can talk…" Alex whispered. "OK?"

Olivia only nodded and followed her wife into the kitchen, setting the bag on the island. "Oooh, what did you get?" Olivia began removing items from the bag. "Rocky Road ice cream…one of my favorites…" she smiled at Alex who was removing items from the other bag, "…blue corn chips…salsa…queso…" Olivia lifted the final item from her bag—a plastic container of gummy worms. "Oh, yes…sugar. The girls' favorite." Olivia winked.

Alex had taken out two large pizza crusts, mushrooms, a green pepper, a bag of pepperoni, and a package of mozzarella cheese. "And pizza, as well…" the blonde smiled.

"Sounds like the makings of a perfect slumber party," Olivia beamed.

"I'm going to lie down, Alex…wake me around four?" Cathy Cabot stood just feet away from the master bedroom off of the kitchen.

"OK, Mom…I will…"

They watched as Cathy Cabot entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Olivia looked at Alex, whose gaze was on the closed door. "What is it, Alex?"

Alex shook her head, "Nothing…just…she's so slow…" Alex swallowed now, obviously trying to control her emotions. "She's just slowed down so much. When we got to the grocery store, I had to practically lift her from the car. The Rovers are way too high for her now…and I don't think she'll be able to drive much longer."

Olivia moved closer now, watching her wife's face for signs of distress.

Alex must have caught it because she looked at Olivia, "I'm fine, Liv…I just noticed it, that's all…and she's on some medications that I was unaware of, too…Lipitor for her high cholesterol and Cymbalta for her osteoarthritis…" Alex shook her head, eyes glazing over as she stared ahead at nothing in particular. "I didn't even know."

"Alex, you can't know every little thing, Babe. Your mother keeps things to herself anyway. We've always seen that. We live 2 hours away and visit four times a year? There are gonna be some things we don't know about her and she doesn't know about us and the kids."

Alex nodded. "You're right…" Alex moved to the refrigerator now, right hand on the handle, lifting her left arm up and looking at the time on her watch. "Two o'clock…wine?"

Olivia furrowed her brow, trying a smile. "Are you gonna have one?"

"I absolutely am…"

"Well, I can't let you have a glass alone. I'll join you in a glass, Babe…"

Alex opened the door and removed a large bottle of already corked Chardonnay. "Remember when you were pregnant and I would have my glass of wine and you would be alcohol free?"

"I remember very well," Olivia reached up and took two wine glasses from the upper cabinet and brought them to the counter.

"So, it can be done, Liv…" Alex popped the cork off of the bottle and began to pour.

"A glass of wine with my wife…at the beach house…just like we used to, right?"

Olivia was trying desperately to read her wife but Alex seemed to be in one of those moods that was very much unreadable. Alex finished pouring the second glass and recorked the bottle and returned it to the refrigerator and shut the door before lifting both glasses and handing the brunette hers.

"To us…through good and bad, thick and thin, sickness and health…I love you…forever…"

Olivia's breath caught in her throat as she gasped a little at her wife's toast, feeling the sting of tears begin to form. "To us…I love you, too, Alex…always…" They both sipped, their eyes not once leaving each other.

* * *

Alex was feeling good. Six o'clock that evening and pizzas had been made and put in the oven, music was on in the kitchen on the Bose, Alessia Cara's _Here_ blaring loudly, the blonde dancing in the space in between the kitchen table and the kitchen, arms in the air, as Isabel and Grace danced and sang to the song.

"I'm sorry…if I…seem uninterested…though I'm not listening…" Isabel and Grace sang, smiling and laughing.

Alex was feeling no pain. She had only had a glass and a half of wine but with her tolerance so low and not having eaten since lunch, she was feeling the effects. The pizzas smelled wonderful and she knew she needed to eat, and soon. Alex smiled and continued to sway her hips to the music.

The girls continued to sing the lyrics, "I'll be here…somewhere in the corner, under clouds of marijuana…"

"What?" Olivia questioned from the kitchen, removing the pizzas from the oven and turning it off. "Did I hear marijuana?" She removed her oven mitts and moved to the drawer to get the pizza wheel.

"Oh, come on, Liv…" Alex smiled, arms still in the air, her daughters dancing around her, bumping hips with their blonde mother "…it's a song…no different than your certified freak and twerking songs…" Alex reached for her glass on the kitchen table and took a final sip and then held her forefinger up to her daughters, "I'll be right back…"

Alex headed toward her wife now, feeling the kitchen tilt slightly on its side as Linda Ronstadt began singing about someone being no good. "Ooooh!" the blonde smiled, setting her glass on the counter and then clapping her hands four times before opening the refrigerator door and grabbing the chilled wine bottle by the neck. "I _love_ this song…" Alex continued to sway her hips, "… _now I see…how you really are…you're no good, you're no good, you're no good…Baby, you're no good…_ " Alex moved her knees side to side, squatting slightly, hips still moving as she poured another glass and re-corked it.

She felt Olivia's warm breath against her ear now, "I think you should wait, Al…wait until you eat something…"

"Oh, Babe…" Alex let her lower lip protrude out and cupped the brunette's face in her hands, "…dance with me…come on…"

Alex slithered her arms around the brunette's waist and pressed her hips to hers, the blonde's hands gliding downward to Olivia's lower back, looking into those mesmerizing cocoa orbs. "You're so beautiful, Liv…" Alex whispered, eyeing her wife's mouth. The blonde's hands moved further down now and clutched Olivia's backside firmly. "Jesus…this still does it for me…the other night when you were at the sink…God, I wanted to rub up against you so badly…" Alex closed her eyes, continuing to fondle her wife's ass, as she rested her forehead against the brunette's.

A couple of hoots and whoops were heard from the girls and Alex smiled, opening her eyes and looking at Olivia.

"Alex…" Olivia laughed, closing her eyes.

"Kiss!" the girls encouraged.

Olivia smiled now, shaking her head as Dr. Hook's W _hen You're in Love With a Beautiful Woman_ came on. "Some things never change…"

OOO

Olivia felt her wife's warm breath on her mouth, shaky, dewy lips parted, her pupils large and dark. Her wife was turned on—drunk and turned on. And they hadn't even eaten dinner or watched the movies or painted their nails or braided each other's hair yet. Olivia leaned in and then felt the blonde's hand cradle the back of her head before their lips met.

Olivia knew why Alex was doing this. Her blonde wife was dealing—dealing with the fact that her mother was aging. The brunette had seen it today, as well. Cathy Cabot's movements were slow, arduous, and painstakingly careful. The older woman was healthy, yet her body was definitely not as quick as her mind was.

And Alex was taking it hard. Plain and simple.

Olivia pulled away from her wife now and they held each other, swaying to the music, Alex's hands having moved upward and were now clutching her upper back with intensity.

"We have to take the pizzas down to the TV room, Al…your mother is down there waiting with the movies and drinks and snacks…" Olivia pulled away.

Alex smiled, nodding, "OK, Liv…"

"Mom?" Grace questioned, their brown-eyed daughter right next to Alex. "Can I do cornrows on your hair tonight?" Ever in-tune to her mothers, even the girls felt a shift in their blonde mother's mood and wanted to be a comfort to her this evening and make it special and fun.

"Do you know how to do them, Gracie?"

Grace nodded, smiling. Greg's brother's girlfriend showed me."

"Sure, Baby…whatever you want…"

"And I want to paint your fingers and toes black…"

"What are you trying to do to me, Gracie?"

Grace giggled as they began to head downstairs. "Nothing, Mom…I just want to see you out of your comfort zone…"

"Allie Petunia, in the house…" Alex smiled, linking arms with her daughter.

* * *

They had managed to watch one movie with Cathy Cabot, the tear-jerker _Terms of Endearment_ , all ladies having wet faces once it was over, and then she had gone to bed and the rest of the Benson-Cabot girls had stayed up for one more movie, Alex having had switched to water and tea at the request of her wife.

Nails and toenails had been painted—all in black—Olivia and Alex's hair braided and the girls having put foam curlers in, instead. They had eaten their share of popcorn, chips, queso and salsa, and gummy bears and ice cream, and by one in the morning, all were ready for bed. Isabel and Grace passed out on the sofa, their mothers placing blankets on their sleeping forms before moving into their bedroom and collapsing in bed, their bodies falling asleep instantaneously.

Alex peeled her eyes open slowly, closing them just as quickly, and then brought her hand to her eyes, moaning. She turned her head and looked at Olivia whose back was to her, the brunette sleeping soundly as the golden light from the window above the bed cast its morning glow on her resting form.

Blindly, Alex reached to her left for her cell phone and pressed the side button, squinting once again as she opened her eyes to read the time—9:32 a.m.

She placed the phone back on the bedside table and yawned and stretched before bringing her hands to her head to complete the stretch.

Braids? Tight braids. Her hair felt so tight. It was pulling. And now that she was waking up further, she realized it hurt.

She winced and drew in a sharp breath of air, scratching with her nail on one of the parts.

Olivia rolled over now, onto her back, moaning before turning her head and facing her wife. The brunette began giggling, full-out guffaws.

Alex propped herself on her right elbow, "What are you laughing about? You have them, too…"

Olivia reached up and felt her head, "I know, but…it actually looks really good on you, Al…you don't look like you, at all. Not my attorney wife. I have to take a photo before you take them out…" Olivia reached over to her right and took her phone, still giggling.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot. Wait until I get up and wash my face and put some lipstick and mascara on, please…"

"OK…"

Alex smiled, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

Alex moved closer to her wife, hiking her leg over the brunette's upper thighs. "You don't look so bad, yourself, Babe…sexy, even…"

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia smiled. " _How_ sexy?"

"How about I show you?" Alex grinned, straddling her wife fully now and leaning forward, kissing her neck softly, placing delicate kisses along her upper chest.

"Mmmm…please do…"

They made love that morning, before anyone was up, quietly, in their old lair of love, sharing the passion and the connection that only they could achieve.

* * *

 **A/N: So…remember when Alex used to drink a lot of Chardonnay? Before they were married, before kids? She can't drink like that anymore. A couple of glasses and she's gone. But, ever-supportive Olivia can talk her down, make her see, that they're always in this thing called life together.**

 **The mention of Asher comes from Part II, Chapter 27, in case you want your memory refreshed.**

 **The sex scenes. I feel that getting into great detail at this point would be a little bit of a turn off. Not that the ladies aren't sexy or won't be sexy in their late fifties, early sixties, but I think there comes a point that it shouldn't be described in great detail. If you want their smutty sexy days of yore, simply re-read Parts I, II, and III;)**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear from you.**

 **I put a lot of pins on Pinterest for the latest chapters, and the music I mention on Spotify. Please follow the board, if you have an account, and the Love Won't Leave playlist on Spotify.**

 **The links are:**

 **Spotify:**

 **playlist:2oCU8rgiTdgVVdIKF2EPzS**

 **Pinterest:**

 **patriciamalemes/love-wont-leave-saga/**

 **Please read and review. As this "miniseries" (as I lovingly refer to it in my mind) comes to a close, hearing from long-time readers means so much. To know you are still with it and enjoying it means the world. So thank you, as always.**

 **Take care and until next time,**

 **Patricia**


	53. Tying it All Together

_A/N: This is the final chapter. Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. Additional author's note at the end._

* * *

 _Chapter Fifty-Three:_

 _Tying it All Together_

"Are you gonna be OK to drive back?" Theo questioned from the driver's seat.

Olivia peeled her eyes away from the lush foliage that surrounded them on the Cornell University campus and looked briefly at their son, who had both hands on the steering wheel, the smirk on his caramel complexion undeniable, as his gaze remained ahead.

She turned away to look out of the passenger side window once more. "Oh, Theo… _please_ …" Olivia felt their son's hand on her back now, rubbing soothingly. "Keep your hands on the wheel, Baby…" the brunette offered before feeling her eyes begin to mist.

The detective continued to look out of the window, smiling at their son's empathy, watching as the tree-lined roads passed by as they slowly made their way down the two-lane street on campus, huge shade trees hovering above them on either side.

The car was filled to the max with boxes, bags, and containers of other odds and ends, the girls back in Manhattan for the day, each with her own agenda—Isabel at an acting workshop that would teach her the Meisner technique, and Grace at an all-day cello symposium that would help her audition for Julliard in the spring.

The brunette began, "Theo…" She finally turned her head and looked at their son, studying him as he looked ahead. He was the spitting image of herself, but so masculine now. With his structured jaw line, the same nose as she, and the same mouth and chin, there was no doubt that he was Olivia's son. Her flesh and blood. The likeness was undeniable.

But those eyes. From a baby, those eyes were captivatingly clear, captivatingly blue, and Olivia couldn't help but think of her wife whenever she looked into them. It was as though he had been blessed with them for just that reason.

"…do you know how proud your Mom and I are of you?" Olivia placed her left hand on the back of their son's neck, massaging lightly.

Theo smiled. "I know, Mama…you and Mom have instilled that in me my whole life. I have always felt your pride and love."

"But you have something that other boys don't have, Baby…you're not only intelligent, you're sincere, warm, giving, talented…" Olivia's voice shook, "…I could go on and on, my boy…" Olivia turned to look at her wife in the back seat behind her.

"Being raised in a house with four girls _might_ have helped with my sensitivity training…" Theo offered.

The blonde had been virtually soundless for the majority of the four-hour trip to Ithaca, the brunette only hearing tiny sniffles or her wife blowing her nose every now and then. Olivia knew that this event in their lives was affecting Alex more than the blonde had anticipated and that this day was proving to be more than a little rough for her—even more so than Olivia.

Olivia had woken that morning to Alex crying, her wife not able to talk—not able to form actual words and sentences—and this had lasted all morning. The blonde's throat wouldn't let her speak with the perpetual lump that was lodged in it. Alex had barely gotten a few sips of coffee down, and had only managed a couple of bites of egg, having to force herself to swallow, as she continued to cry during breakfast, and all throughout the late morning as she showered and got ready, and now she was still sniffling on the road trip to move their son into Jameson Hall on the north end of campus.

But Olivia was not doing any better. She just had her outward emotions under control, temporarily, for the most part. The detective knew that there had to be at least one of them that remained strong, and it was obviously the brunette that could, at least, find her voice. Although the sentiments that her wife was feeling were exactly a mirroring of her own.

Theo wasn't going that far, true. At least not for the first couple of years. But he was technically moving out, wouldn't be at home and around with that handsome smiling face as he had been for eighteen years, and the loaded back of the Rover was evidence of his departure.

"Al?" Olivia reached back and placed her hand on her wife's jeaned right knee, the blonde holding a lamp in her lap and surrounded by bags of clothing and bedding. The brunette tried an empathetic smile, cocking her head to the side.

Alex's lower lip trembled as she attempted a smile, but failed miserably. She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, her lower lip protruding slightly from emotion. "I'm trying, Liv…" she whispered, "…I really, _really_ am…"

Alex took Olivia's hand now and squeezed it, fingers interlacing.

The car stopped and Theo put it in _park_. "We're here." He turned now and faced both of his mothers. "Hey, Mom…the good thing is…I'm only four hours from home. I'll visit so much. I'll be home almost every weekend…"

Theo was trying. He really was. But there was no consoling Alex. Their Baby was not only not their baby any more, he wouldn't be their fellow housemate any longer, either.

"Don't make promises, Theo…" Alex said softly. "You're about to embark on a new world, a new life. You're gonna have so much fun, make so many friends, be involved in so many activities and your time and how you spend it will be paramount." Alex used a wadded up tissue and wiped her nose. "When I was at Harvard," Alex smiled now, "I had so much fun. I barely thought about Southampton. I was in so many clubs and groups, and had friends over all the time, and went over to their dorms…you're gonna love it, Baby…" Alex's face contorted again and she held the soft paper over her mouth crying behind it.

"Mom?" Their son's face was concerned now as he watched Alex struggle.

"Your Mom just needs a little time to accept this, Theo…" Olivia cupped his cheek with her hand.

"And you?" Theo smiled, placing his hand over his brunette mother's. "You're being pretty tough…"

"All an act, Theo…Detective Bad Ass Benson is here, at your service, serving and protecting you and your mom…"

"So you're OK?" Theo raised his eyebrows.

"Not at all, my boy…" she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "…not at all…I'll be a blubbering mess tonight when your mom and I are back at home and realization sets in. Then…it'll hit me…" Olivia felt her eyes filling with tears, once more. "So expect a call around ten tonight." The brunette smiled.

"I'll be ready," Theo winked.

* * *

AAA

Alex held her folded arms against her, the chill of the evening air and the loss that she was feeling causing her body to shiver. She felt hands on her upper arms now, from behind, rubbing softly, attempting to warm her up. Looking to her left, those cocoa eyes were looking into her own, smiling at her.

"How about we leave him and let him get some rest?" the brunette smiled. "I think you and I need some, too…"

Alex nodded, "OK, Liv…" She looked back at their blue-eyed son.

They had spent the afternoon moving their son into his dorm room, checked out the kitchen area on his floor, met his roommate, Jason Acocella, and gone up to the Sky Lounge on the top floor, where they saw the evening sky lit up against the beautiful hues of the early fall sunset. Then, they had gone to an Italian restaurant just off of campus called _Zaza's Cucina_ , and were now standing outside the front doors of the lobby of the residence hall, both she and Olivia attempting to remain composed and calm as they said goodnight to Theo.

"I'll come home next weekend, OK?" Theo's hands were in the pockets of his jeans, the bottom hem of him orange t-shirt wrinkled and dirty from moving. "The guys and I have a small gigue at _Oslo Coffee Roasters_ next Saturday."

Alex felt a hand on her left hip now, her wife sidling up next to her on her right.

"How are you gonna get home, Theo? Bus?" Olivia questioned. "A taxi is too expensive…"

Olivia looked at her now, both not able to keep from looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. The ladies already had something up their sleeve. Alex's eyes roamed over her wife's face, both continuing to smile.

"Yeah, if I need to. But maybe someone will be heading to Manhattan for the weekend? People are always posting those little slips where you tear one odd. I'll have to ask around. I'll let you know…wish I had the Sonata but I know Iz and Grace need it…" Theo looked down at the ground, scraping the toe of his sneaker along the wooden floorboards of the porch.

"It would be easier if you had a car, huh?" Olivia admitted.

Theo looked up, "Yeah…it would. It's OK, though. I'll find someone who can bring me."

Just then, in the near distance, the _Chicken Dance_ song began to play—softly at first, and then louder as it came closer.

Theo's grin got wider. "What are the odds that someone else has that car horn?"

They all turned and watched as the shiny, black Datsun appeared from around the corner on the left and got gradually closer. It stopped in front of the steps, loud bass causing the car to pound and vibrate to Sir-Mix-A-Lot's _Baby Got Back_.

"Pretty slim, I'd say…" Olivia admitted, bumping her wife's hip lightly.

Theo's expression was priceless—disbelief, joy, and awe all rolled into one.

The window rolled down on the passenger side, the music flowing from the window now, and a familiar voice shouted, "Delivery for Theodore Benson-Cabot?"

"Wh—what? Delivery?" Theo's eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between his mothers.

The music ceased, a shocked and elated silence falling over the three of them, and the engine was heard being turned off.

"It's yours, Theo…your Mama and I want to give you the Datsun…" Alex smiled. "Everything is up-to-date. New brakes, 50-point inspection, new tires…"

"Two-year subscription for Spotify paid for by your Uncle Jonathan…" Olivia smiled.

"You're _giving_ me the Liv-Mobile?" Theo questioned, his expression in utter disbelief.

Jonathan got out of the driver's side now, shut the door, tossed the keys in Theo's direction, and their son caught them easily. "Hey, Buddy…" Jonathan smiled. "Congrats…"

"Uncle Johnny…" Theo's grin was sincere, "…you're here…I thought you had to work."

Jonathan walked up to his nephew, the two sharing a hearty hug. "I came as soon as I could, Buddy. I wouldn't miss my favorite nephew's move in." He pulled away, "Oh, and to see your face when I tossed you the keys…"

"John-John…" Alex began. "Thank you…"

"Anything for family, Allie…you know that…"

Alex only nodded, afraid of her voice at that moment. It had been a long, grueling day full of emotions and new experiences for the Benson-Cabots. One of their children had been given his new wings by his mothers and would now learn to fly, taking each day as a learning experience, moving him closer to becoming the man that both ladies always knew he would become.

* * *

It was ten-thirty that same evening and Alex stood in the doorway of their son's room, darkened save for a wide beam of glowing white light that was being cast on his well-made, full-sized bed. The blonde leaned against the door frame as she eyed the posters on the walls, now becoming faintly more illuminated as her eyes adjusted to the darkness—The Sarcastic Tulips, one of their son's favorite local bands, supermodel Irina Shayk wearing only a barely-there, white bikini, tennis star Anna Kournikova, and a couple other posters of long-time favorite rockers and bands—and held her arms close to her body. Their son was all moved in, four hours away in Jameson Hall, in all likelihood, having a good time.

The blonde knew that Theo would be just fine. In fact, she knew that their effervescent son would thrive in his new surroundings, make new friends, and maybe even meet some new girls. He and Samantha had promised to stay together and as in touch as they could as she attended Columbia University in New York City, her eyes set on a degree in developmental psychology. They had vowed to talk, email, text, write, and get together when both were back at home for weekends and holidays. But, Theo, Alex, and Olivia had discussed, with much rationality, the possibility of the two drifting apart. They had candidly spoken of their connection, and the chance that, with such distance between them, it might cause their relationship to begin fading.

But Theo was still entranced, enthralled, and head-over-heels in love with Samantha Matthews.

The blonde took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before she moved to his dresser and looked at the two framed photos on top. She lifted one of them—a dark-wooded frame with a photo of the entire family at Halloween when he went as Bruno Mars and guests came as musical artists. Alex smiled, feeling as an unexpected tear rolled down her left cheek and down past her chin. She sniffed and set that one back down and then lifted the other. It was a photo of Isabel and Grace and Theo—all laughing and smiling wide—perhaps a selfie taken at some point in the recent past—in a silver frame that had the word _Sisters_ engraved on the metal. Alex felt her face contort with emotion now as she set the photo down and brought her hand to her mouth, crying behind it.

"Mom?"

Alex closed her eyes and tried to control her sobs but was unable to. Her breathing was now out of her control, the tears just streaming down her cheeks. She placed her hands on the wood of the dresser in front of her and tried to find her self-control. She hadn't planned on doing this until later—breaking down. She wanted to wait until both she and Olivia were alone, back in their bedroom, where they could each release the torrent of emotions that they had, for the most part, been holding in all day—especially the brunette. She knew her wife would crack at some point.

Hands slithered around her from behind, arms wrapping around her, a warm cheek on her back.

"You OK, Mommy?"

It was Isabel. She hadn't heard her daughter call her _Mommy_ since she was little. It made the blonde's emotions come even harder now as she turned in her daughter's arms and grabbed her, holding her tightly.

"Mom?" Grace's voice now.

Alex opened her eyes and held out her right arm, watching as their brown-eyed daughter entered and walked into the cluster, all three now in a tight embrace.

Alex became as close as she could with her girls, pressing her nose to their sweet-smelling locks and inhaling their scents, breathing deeply, before placing kisses on their cheeks, holding them tighter. This time next year, she would be doing the same with these beautiful creatures in her arms and she knew it would kill her just as much, if not more so.

"I'm OK, Babies…" Alex sniffed and pulled away, smiling, before she grabbed Isabel's face and planted a firm kiss on her forehead and then did the same to Grace. "I promise, I'm fine…I just—" Alex put her hand over her mouth again.

"You're gonna miss him…" Grace offered, her own voice shaky.

"We're gonna miss, too, Mom…" Isabel smiled, her blue eyes filling with tears.

Alex watched as her wife appeared in the doorway now, the brunette's expression on the edge between caution and complete meltdown.

"He left this for us…on our bed. I just saw it leaning against the throw pillow." Olivia held out, what looked like, a CD case. "I think he made a song, Al…take it." She waved it in the air.

"Why _me_ take it?"

"Because…" Olivia swallowed, "…if _I_ take it…I can't guarantee a pretty, rational reaction on my part." Olivia waved the CD toward her wife again. " _Please_ , Alex…"

"Let's go put it in my laptop in the office… _together_ …OK?" Alex moved forward and took the CD from her wife, the girls following close behind the blonde.

Olivia only nodded and then turned and left the room. Alex wrapped her arms around each of their twins' waists and they made their way out of the room, as well.

"Let me see if Mama is OK…" Isabel offered, moving ahead and catching up with Olivia as the brunette approached the landing of the second floor. Isabel wrapped her arm around her other mother in comfort.

The four entered the home office and Grace moved to turn the desk lamp on.

Olivia sat in the large leather office chair and patted her lap, looking at her wife. "Come here, Babe…"

Alex moved closer and sat carefully on Olivia's lap before turning and wrapping her arm around her and looking into those warm, chocolate orbs. The blonde took both hands and cupped her wife's jaw tenderly.

"We can do this, Al…" Olivia whispered, her eyes on her wife's mouth, "Theo's a smart, level-headed boy and is so mature, always has been…we have each other…we have the girls…we have our home…" Olivia smiled. "Right?"

Alex nodded, "You're exactly right, my love." Alex kissed her gently. "Exactly right." Alex looked around behind her wife now, noting the girls had disappeared.

"Let's do this…" Olivia smirked. She swiped the pad of her finger across the mouse pad, the screen springing to life, a photo of Theo in his cap and gown with his sisters on either side of him as the desktop screensaver.

The ladies looked at each other briefly and then smiled. Olivia leaned forward and ejected the DVD drive and slipped the CD from its case before placing it gently inside and giving it a little push.

Their choice of how they desired to view it came on the screen and Olivia tapped on Windows Media Player, a black box popping up in the middle. As they waited for it to load, Alex felt Olivia's arms slither around her and then clasp at her lower belly, holding her tighter.

"Hey, Mom, Mama…your son here…" He smiled and waved. It was in his bedroom in the attic, with him sitting on the bed, one leg bent underneath him, the sun shining in through the sheer white curtains behind him—most likely taken during the day. "If you're watching this—" The frame switched now, images flying before a crash and then a still view of the hardwoods. "Isabel! Jeez, keep it steady. That's my iPhone!" Theo stated firmly.

"Sorry…" their daughter's sing-songy voice mocked sweetly.

The ladies laughed as the view turned back to their son on the bed. He lifted his guitar from next to him.

"Anyway. I am probably already at school, unpacked and settled in." He cleared his throat before looking back at the camera. "There's only one thing I want to say to you two. And that's…that I love you."

Alex felt that lump in her throat again and then felt Olivia's body trembling beneath her, the brunette gasping as she continued to stare at the screen. Her arms clutched the blonde tighter now and Olivia rested her chin against Alex's shoulder, blubbering into it.

"I know that you know how much I do, but I couldn't have asked for better parents in my life. You've shown me love, understanding, acceptance, humility, and have made me into the man that I am today." He smiled and then placed the fingers of his left hand on the strings. "This song is for you. As the words say…this is not goodbye…this is a classic, originally performed by Melissa Etheridge…"

Theo began to play now, the melodic sounds of his acoustic guitar beginning to finger pick and strum chords simultaneously.

"He announces the songs like you, Babe…" Olivia said softly, kissing the blonde's back. "He still does that…"

"I know…" Alex whispered.

Theo began to sing, _"Bravely, you let go of my hand…_

 _I can't speak you, you understand…_

 _Where I go now, I go alone…this path I walk, is days of stone…_

… _and the angels are calling…_

 _I must go away…wait for me here…silently stay…_

… _and don't ask me why…only believe…this is not goodbye…"_

By the time the song ended, both women were uncontrollably emotional.

"That boy…" Olivia tried, shaking her head. "Always such a big heart…"

"Mom? Mama?" Isabel's voice now behind them. The ladies turned to find the girls each holding something. "We have something for you…something from Theo and something from us…" Isabel smiled. "Theo's first…" Isabel handed the ladies a two-foot by one and a half foot item wrapped in brown craft paper and tied with a silver twine ribbon.

"What's this?" Alex questioned, standing now and taking the proffered package. She felt Olivia's hand trail along her waist as she stood and the brunette swiveled the chair to face their daughters.

"It's from Theo," Grace informed them. "He wanted us to give it to you after you watched the video."

"Do you know what it is, girls?" Olivia questioned, eyeing the package.

Both nodded, smiling sweetly.

"We do…just open it!" Isabel was so excited.

"OK…here goes…" Alex declared as she ripped the side downward and then peeled off the corners, letting the paper fall to the floor.

She revealed something that made her heart melt. "Oh, Liv…" She held up the canvas and then set it on the desk, leaning against the laptop screen and stood back, folding her arms.

It was a black and white photograph of Olivia, Alex, and baby Theo all sleeping on the bed at the beach house. The ladies, both in summer attire of shorts and t-shirts, were turned into each other, knees bent, a sleeping Theo in his bulky diaper and onesie sleeping in between them. Alex's hand was on Theo's belly and Olivia's hand was on the blonde's ever-growing belly. At six months' pregnant in that photo, she was bigger than even her wife had been at nine months. She had remembered that quite clearly. All three were out like a proverbial light, slumbering peacefully.

Olivia could only shake her head as her hand went to cover her mouth.

"This is amazing…" Alex whispered, smiling, at the photo. "You see that, girls?" Alex pointed to the image on the canvas, at the rounded form beneath her V-neck t-shirt, the expanse quite noticeable.

"That's us?" Grace came closer and hugged Alex from behind.

"It is…I think I was…six months pregnant with you two…"

"You look bigger than six months, Mom…" Isabel offered.

"That's because both of you were in there, Babes…"

"And not to mention your Mom was really thin back then…" Olivia smirked. "She didn't have the curves you're looking at right now…"

"Look who's talking, Mama…" Isabel smiled.

"Your Mama has always had these curves. Right, my beautiful wife?" Olivia smiled at Alex before turning to her daughters and looking at the other gift that Grace was holding—a large basket with a purple bow on it. "What's that?"

"It's a comfort basket from Izzie and I…" Grace handed it to Alex.

"An _I-Can-Handle-This_ basket," Isabel offered.

"Mmmm…" Alex began rooting around the items, "…soaps, lotions, fluffy socks, nail polish, peel-off masks, chocolates, chocolate covered pretzels…wine?" Alex looked at her daughters, "…how did you get wine?"

"Chill, Mom…Uncle Johnny brought it over when Theo got the canvas. He wanted to see the photo that he took in 2010 and we asked him to bring over your favorite kinds—Merlot for Mama and Chardonnay for you, Mom," Isabel declared. "Look at the labels. They're pretty funny…"

Alex looked at the labels on the wine bottles. The Chardonnay was called _Mommy's Time Out_ , and the Merlot had a label on it that read, _Keep it Together, Keep it Together, Keep it Together_.

"Look at the coupons!" Isabel beamed.

"Each is for two people, both of you…" Grace smiled.

Alex lifted the stapled book of homemade coupons and flipped through them. "Look, Liv…massages, pedicures, cleaning coupons…" Alex looked up at their daughters. "We love them. Thank you, Babes…" Alex set the basket on the desk.

Olivia stood now and the four found themselves in a tight hug, feeling the love and support that only family could give.

* * *

 _December_

"No, Gracie! I got it!" Isabel pulled the phone from her sister's grasp.

Grace attempted to wrestle the iPhone from her sister, Isabel giggling and shaking, both thinking they were a better photographer than the other.

"God, Iz…you _know_ I take better photos than you, and this is our last Christmas living at home. It has to be good. Give me the phone!"

"Go get your own from upstairs!" Isabel retorted, still smiling.

"Just take the picture," Olivia said through a gritted smile as she and Alex stood in front of the Christmas tree they had just finished decorating. She felt her lips begin to quaver at have been smiling for so long. "We're not getting any younger…"

"Don't I know it," Alex smiled.

It was the night before Christmas Eve and they were expecting Alex's mother in an hour, along with Gwinnie, dinner was in the oven, and everyone was dressed for the occasion—Alex in a red, long-sleeved silky shirt dress, Olivia in an eggplant purple wrap dress that fell at the mid-calf, Grace in a red silk blouse and tailored black pants, and Isabel in an off-white wrap sweater dress, all four ladies' hair down. Nat King Cole sang about chestnuts roasting on an open fire and the fireplace was lit, a warmth radiating throughout the living room.

Isabel shoved Grace now, the two giggling wildly, Grace getting in a good pinch to Isabel's side and Isabel losing focus and beginning to tickle her sister now.

"I give up…" Alex said, moving away and toward the kitchen.

But Olivia caught her arm and then her hand, fingers clutching on to fingertips. Alex turned and clasped her hand.

"I'll take one of just _you_ …" Olivia smiled before turning and using her best demanding voice, "Girls…get control…Grandma will be here soon and you're gonna exhaust her if your energy is up like it is right now."

The girls finally stopped, trying not to smile, Isabel drawing her mouth inward, Grace burying her smile in her sister's shoulder.

They were more than excited this Christmas. It had been a while since Theo had been home and they were more excited for his impending stay for the holidays.

"OK, Mama…" Isabel squeaked.

Olivia took her own iPhone from the coffee table. "Girls, go upstairs and make sure you blew out those candles you had lit in your room and make sure the bathroom window is closed and locked. You know your grandmother gets chilled easily."

"I blew them out before…" Isabel offered.

"Izzie…" Olivia warned.

"I did!"

"Jeez, Isabel. Let's just go check." Grace's expression was resigned.

Isabel shoved her sister again which started a chase, in heels, down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Jesus…what did they eat?" Alex smiled. "They're wired."

"I told you…those candy canes they were eating while decorating the tree must have had extra sugar in them," Olivia smiled. "Along with the caffeine from the coffee and hot chocolate…"

Olivia set the phone camera up on her phone and pointed it at her wife. Alex smiled, not avoiding having her picture taken in the slightest. She even batted her long, black eyelashes for effect and then puckered sweetly, red lip color on point.

They were all ready for Grandma Cabot's arrival. The elder Cabot was taking a taxi shuttle for seniors into Manhattan for the Christmas holidays and would stay for a couple of months. Gwinnie was to come with her and stay upstairs while Cathy Cabot stayed downstairs.

"Smile, my love…" Olivia puckered.

Alex did so and Olivia took a series of photographs before bringing the camera down and looking at her wife. "Always so beautiful, Alex…you never change…"

Alex laughed, "Now I _know_ your eyes have gotten worse because I've aged, Babe. Both you and me…we've aged."

Olivia placed her phone back onto the coffee table and then moved up to her wife, slithering her arms around her. "We have…yes…" Olivia's eyes ran over her wife's face, studying the lines around her eyes, the laugh line creases in her cheeks from years of smiling and laughter, her eyelids that had once been bright and more youthful had taken on a noble, wise appearance. But those orbs were still that amazing shade of ocean blue, deep at times, and light and clear at others. "But, you are, and will always be, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… _ever_ …"

Alex's voice was raspy, "And you, my gorgeous wife…" Alex kissed her gently, "…will always be my most treasured possession…" Alex kissed her again, "…always…"

"All out and I closed the window. The bathroom one was cracked." Isabel virtually shouted as she entered from the hallway.

"Was that so hard?" Alex smiled.

"She's always been strong-willed, Babe…" Olivia offered, turning to Isabel now. "From a little thing with her hands on her hips, lecturing us on not leaving her and her brother and sister." Olivia turned to Grace now, "And our Gracie…always the one looking at Iz like, _I wouldn't do that if I were you_ …" Olivia began giggling. "Just like right now."

"You're both still like that…but you two are similar, too…" Alex commented.

"Yeah…" Grace looked at her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "…I want to strangle her sometimes, but I love her so much…" Grace planted a huge kiss on her sister's cheek, Isabel smiling wide.

"You know, Mom…sometimes the memories just come flooding back…little pieces from when we were younger, you know?" Isabel's brow was furrowed.

They entered the kitchen now. Olivia moved to check inside the oven, leaning over to peer into the glass window at the pot roast with potatoes and carrots, before she turned it off, as Alex took a cucumber from the top of the island and began chopping it. Olivia took a mug of tea, that she had been sipping earlier, from the counter behind her, the liquid having gone quite cold since she steeped it over two hours prior.

"I always have those moments…" Olivia declared. "Little memories that float in and out and make me smile throughout the day. Your Mom has them, too, because she'll tell me about them or text me or call me when one pops into her head. Right, Al?"

Alex turned from chopping and smiled, nodding, before returning to the vegetable, "That's right. I do…"

"I remember something about a diaper and your face, Mom…I remember laughing and your face was not having it. How old was I?"

"That was when you were peeing all over the bathroom floor, Iz…two years old at the beach house. Good times…" Alex smiled as she scooped the cucumbers into the bowl with the pre-chopped lettuce.

"And I remember Mom being mad at me and I drew some kind of mean picture and I remember your face, Mama…you weren't mad, though. But I remember Mom being really mad. I had to write a letter or something?" Isabel narrowed her eyes, obviously trying to remember.

Olivia smiled again as the timer went off on the oven and she moved to turn it off. "That was when that boy threatened you at school and you wouldn't tell us about him because you were afraid."

"Yeah…" Isabel nodded, "I kind of remember that. I do remember Mom's face, though, and Grace and Theo just looking at me."

"You were a firecracker, Iz…still are, Baby…" Alex wiped her hands on the dishtowel in front of her and then moved closer to her daughter and squeezed her chin in one hand, "…and we love you for it…" Alex kissed her cheek.

"And you, Gracie…always the perfectionist, just like your Mom. Everything always had to be just so…" Olivia smiled.

"And I can make a mean bed and fold a shirt like no one's business today…" Grace winked, "…thanks to you guys…"

"Bounce a quarter off of it, Gracie…Cabot style…" Olivia smiled, moving forward and leaning with her elbows in the tiled island.

"Gracie was always the worrier…remember, Al, when we came back after our first night away for our… _celebration_ alone time date we had…?" Olivia smirked at her wife.

"Of course, Babe…2015…"

"And Grace had started thumb-sucking overnight? She was so worried about us and Iz was like, uh…where were you? Izzie was actually angry with us…and Theo cried and cried, your Mom said…"

"What about _you_ crying, Mom? I remember _you_ crying when I wouldn't do what you wanted…" Isabel smiled.

"Did I? Did I do that?" Alex questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah. You did, and I believed it. I thought, oh, no…I'm making Mommy cry…I need to stop…"

"Well, what could I do when your little self would hide under the bed, terrorize poor Hillary, and not put your pajamas on? It was all I could think of to get you to do what I wanted and it worked, didn't it?" Alex smiled, moving to the sink to wash a tomato.

"It did…"

"Remember when we were all in the bathroom after Izzie ate the lipstick?" Olivia giggled. "It was like an episode of a family sitcom, everyone was watching on as Isabel had fun. You remember that girls?"

"I remember the washcloth on my tongue, in my mouth, and I remember Grace looking at me with that look…" Isabel smiled at her sister. "That one!" Isabel pointed at her sister excitedly. "You _still_ do it, Grace!"

"And I will always do it, Iz…it's part of my M.O….part of my character."

"Amen to that, Grace." Alex high-fived her brown-eyed daughter.

Just then, they heard the front door swing open. "Hello?"

"It's Theo…" Olivia couldn't help but smile wide, excitement filling her being.

"Your long-lost son is home!" he joked as he entered the kitchen from the hallway. He spotted his mothers and sisters and smiled. "Hey, guys…Merry Christmas…"

He moved to hug and kiss his sisters first before moving to Alex. "Hi, Mom…Merry Christmas." He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, her blonde wife returning the hold.

"Merry Christmas, Theo…" Alex whispered and then pulled away, "We're so glad you're home for a few weeks."

"Me, too…" he smiled before moving up to Olivia. "Merry Christmas, Mama…"

Olivia brought her lips inward. Her son looked so handsome in his dark jeans, red and white plaid button down shirt, charcoal gray pea coat and matching scarf, his hair now closely cropped and short, but still stylish, slight stubble on his cheeks, chin, and sideburns. He smelled of soap and cologne, yet still like her little boy. "Merry Christmas, my boy…"

They took each other in an embrace and held each other, savoring the closeness after not having seen each other in over four weeks. Theo had final exams and wasn't able to come home in between his last visit of Thanksgiving and the Christmas holidays.

Olivia pulled away and cupped her son's face in her hands, "Always my handsome little boy…always such a gentleman…" Olivia kissed his cheek and then pulled away, her eyes watering.

"What are you guys up to? When's Grandma getting here?"

"She'll be here in about forty-five minutes…we've been taking a trip down memory lane…" Alex declared, pouring herself a glass of Merlot and then another for Olivia. She took both glasses and brought them to the island, the salad ready to be tossed and eaten for dinner.

She handed her wife her wine glass.

"Thank you…" Olivia smiled before raising her glass. "A toast…"

The kids raised their glasses of water, Theo pouring one quickly before joining in on the toast.

"To having all of our family here, once again. May our holidays and the futures of our beautiful children be bright, healthy, joyous, and memorable…"

"Cheers…" Alex said softly, clinking glasses with her wife first and then clinking water glasses with the kids, before taking a sip of wine. "Mmm…good…"

"Mom?" Grace questioned.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Can I borrow something of yours in January for my auditions for Juilliard? I wanna look nice and I know you have a few things in your closet that would be perfect."

"Of course, Gracie…January 24th, right?" Alex took another sip of wine.

"Yeah…the audition is at two, but the practice rooms open up at seven so that we can get a feel for the place and a coach is gonna come in and give us some pointers. But Mr. Emelianoff is coming to make sure I'm calm and help with my nerves…" Grace smiled.

"You'll do great, Baby. I just wish we could come support you and watch."

"Yeah, me, too…but audition rules. Only people auditioning and their teachers and coaches are allowed in the building that day."

"Well, you can count on us being outside the doors, waiting for you to hear the news," Olivia smiled.

"I can always count on that," Grace grinned.

"Mama?" Theo questioned looking at his brunette mother and nodding.

Olivia nodded back and smiled, watching as Theo left the kitchen and headed down the hallway.

Alex furrowed her brow and took a sip of wine and swallowed. "Where is he going?"

"He'll be back," Olivia offered, moving to the refrigerator and taking out a plate of cheese and olives and bringing it to the island and taking a piece of Manchego. Isabel and grace joined in, sampling the olives and cheese.

Theo appeared from the hallway once more, a card in his hand and something else hidden behind his back, the biggest grin on his face. He handed Alex the card.

"This is from Mama…"

Alex looked at her now, "From Mama? Liv?" Alex took the envelope and turned it over in those slender fingers, the diamond on her engagement ring and the glint of the white gold catching in the kitchen light. Alex smiled, her eyes not leaving the brunette as she slid her forefinger under the flap and lifted. She removed the card and opened it, her eyes scanning and reading quickly.

"Read it out loud…" Isabel demanded.

Alex took a breath and briefly eyed her wife before looking back at the card. "Alex, You are my Christmas present and always will be. But, I wanted to return the sentiment of the gift you got me so long ago. I hope that she brings us the same joy as our other baby. Love Always and Forever, Liv…" Alex's eyes were watering now as she moved up to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her. "What did you do?" Alex whispered against her ear.

She pulled away and placed her hands on Olivia's jaw. "You'll see, Babe…I think you'll like it… _her_ …" Olivia motioned with her head to the left and Alex pulled away, all watching as their son set a small, white, cardboard pet carrier on the floor and began opening the top. He smiled as he briefly looked inside.

"Come on, Mom…" Theo smiled, motioning for Alex to come take a look.

Alex stepped closer and looked into the parted opening of the carrier to see a tiny, ginger kitten inside, big, pink, satin bow around her neck, big blue eyes looking up at the blonde.

Olivia could immediately hear the mewing sounds of the tiny creature they had picked out just that morning while Alex worked in her home office.

Alex looked at the brunette, "Oh, Olivia…" Alex leaned over and took the tiny, furry creature from the box, cradling it in her arms and kissing the top of her head. Purrs could be heard resonating throughout the kitchen.

"I knew she'd like you, and you'd like her," Olivia said softly. "We spent a long time this morning trying to find the right little fur baby to add to our family, right guys?" she asked the kids.

They all nodded, smiling.

"This one had human lover written all over her…" Olivia watched the purring kitten begin to rub her whiskers along Alex's chin.

"Just like our Hill-Hill…" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…our first fur baby…"

"I know just what I'm gonna name her…" Alex continued scratching behind the kitten's neck, her eyes closing and her purring increasing in volume.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, Babe…" Alex moved closer now, eyes on the kitten, before looking at her wife carefully, "…Joy…"

"Joy?" Olivia smiled.

Alex nodded, smiling. "The perfect name for what I feel all the time since you and I had our paths cross once again all those years ago. It's been nothing but joyous, Liv…you have made my life complete…in more ways than one…and I can't wait to watch the rest of this show called life with you, my beautiful bride."

Olivia felt her emotions come strongly and quickly now, her face contorting with pure happiness. She placed her hands on Alex's hips and leaned in, kissing the kitten and then looking deeply into those bright blue orbs. "Front row seats, Al…you and me…until the end of time…"

And they knew, as they had always known, that it would always be true.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello my faithful readers. This was it. The last chapter. I know it took a while to write and get out there, but this was it. Oh, the finality of it has me torn to pieces. Such conflicting emotions right now. My happiness for this family has grown and I have grown with them. Writing their love has given me immense joy. A little over a year and a half ago I started writing this, in July after my favorite aunt died, and it has taken on a life of its own.**

 **I have enjoyed every minute of it and want to thank those of you who have stuck with it until the end. Your reading and reviews and support have meant the world to me and I have not forgotten, and will never forget, each and every one of you.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this ride and please know that your support and enthusiasm for this saga has meant the world to me.**

 **Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**

 **P.S. I am leaving my Spotify Love Won't Leave Saga playlist up and my Love Won't Leave Pinterest board so that you can peruse the music and clothing and other inspiration that was included in the story. Here are the links. Enjoy!**

Pinterest : patriciamalemes/love-wont-leave-saga/

Spotify : user/12969743/playlist/2oCU8rgiTdgVVdIKF2EPzS


	54. Epilogue : Love Will Never Leave

**_Hi all! Even if you joined this journey late and are about to wrap up reading the final chapter, I would still love to hear from you. My new readers who appreciated this entire series mean so much, as well!_**

 ** _There is one more  
Post Epilogue" after this chapter and then that's the end:)_**

* * *

 _Well, my friends...this is the end of this wonderful ride. Since this is the final entry, I would love to hear from each and every one who has shared this adventure with me throughout this series!_

 _I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

"As long as you remember the person who loved you, and whom you still love, then you're making love endure."  
― Guillaume Musso, _Que serais-je sans toi?_

* * *

 _Epilogue:_

 _Love Will Never Leave_

Alex entered the bedroom and watched as her wife leaned against the metal frame of the sliding patio door of their bedroom, the brunette smiling—happy thoughts obviously on her mind.

The former attorney folded her arms—already dressed in a sleeveless, V-neck, royal blue dress and bone-colored heels. She leaned against the jamb of the bedroom door, just watching her wife.

Today was their thirtieth wedding anniversary. Thirty years together. Alex's smiled grew as she thought of this undeniable fact. She and Olivia had weathered the ups and downs of marriage, motherhood, been there in times of pain, in times of joy. Their connection, their bond, hadn't wavered in the slightest. It seemed, over the years, any struggle that they experienced only made them stronger, closer, even more in love.

Olivia turned now. Even at seventy-one, she looked amazingly beautiful in a button front, tab-sleeved, red and white, geometric print silk dress. She was wearing red shoes to match, her hair in a low chignon. "Hey, Al…" The brunette turned now and continued smiling, "…you ready?"

"Are _you_?" Alex moved into the room, the ladies now creeping slowly towards each other. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife and clasped her hands behind her. "Fifteen minutes until we're allowed to go up…"

Olivia smiled, those laugh lines around her face making her all the more beautiful. "Allowed. I never thought we wouldn't be _allowed_ in our own house."

The beach house was now theirs, Cathy Cabot no longer with them. More than ten years after Theo had begun college, and so much had changed in that time. Others who were no longer with them—Landon, Charles, Captain Cragen, and John Munch. The last ten years had been rough ones as far as watching people they loved pass all around them. But they had been there for each other, undeniably there to support as they always had. The bitter was balanced with the sweetness of their children graduating, thriving, starting their own careers and lives, and finding love.

Alex had retired from being an attorney for the state of New York, had given up her teaching job as well, and was now only doing freelance consulting work whenever she so desired. Otherwise, her time was mostly spent giving private piano and cello lessons to little future protégés of Southampton, or simply luxuriating in retirement with her equally retired wife.

Olivia's days of chasing down perps, interrogating pedophiles and rapists, and handcuffing scumbags were long behind her, her wife only teaching an occasional class at the academy only when she felt the familiar itch that once had her yearning for the excitement of police work once more.

Their townhouse on the Upper East Side had been sold about five months prior. The new tenants were a brand new family that was filled with such openness and bright-eyed enthusiasm, that let Alex and Olivia know that their former home of almost thirty years would be enjoyed by a family that was equally as ecstatic as they had been when they had first moved in.

Their future goal of retiring at the beach house had certainly come true and the ladies were now enjoying the fruits of their labor and content in their lives as they had created them.

Alex studied her wife now. She had most definitely changed—they both had. They both had more wrinkles, more gray hairs, and gravity had taken over almost every area of each of their bodies. But the brunette was still so beautiful to Alex. And when she smiled that smile, it still melted her, and her knees became jelly.

"Isabel said that Lilly is driving all the way out here for the party," Olivia cocked her head to the side. "What do you make of that?"

"Well, I think it is probably a good thing. They've been on and off again for three years now. I think the fact that she's coming out here to support Isabel says that she's ready to commit to her. Don't you?"

"I hope so, Alex…I hope she's finally found love. She's solid on Broadway now as Christine in Phantom…all she needs is the love of her life." Olivia pulled the blonde closer, wrapping her arms around tighter around her wife, bodies pressed as they swayed slightly. "She's been through enough frogs in the past few years and she's twenty-eight…"

"My age when I first met you…" Alex said over the brunette's shoulder.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Olivia nodded, "Yep…maybe it's the magic age, then…"

"I think it might be," Alex smiled and squeezed her wife's waist. "Theo and Samantha are gonna come down and let us know when everything is ready and Grace and Gregory are helping set up." Alex pulled away now and held her hand out, Olivia placing hers into it. "You ready for our anniversary party, my love?"

"More than anything, Alex. More than anything."

A light knock was heard at the door and Alex moved to answer it, opening it slowly and smiling at Theo who had his hands in his pants pockets, white shirt and purple tie on, sleeves rolled up for the August heat. Samantha, on his arm, was wearing an emerald green cocktail dress to match her hazel-brown eyes.

Theo, at twenty-nine, was now a geriatric physician, following the doctor route just like his Uncle Jonathan, and was practicing in New Rochelle, working at a hospital, but was hoping to start his own practice either in Easthampton or Southampton where he hoped to live once he and Samantha got married.

"It's party time…" Theo smiled. "You two animals, ready?"

"We're ready…" Alex linked arms with her wife and they moved toward the doorway. "I hope our son is making you feel at home, Sam. Our future daughter-in-law should feel relaxed while she's here. This will be your home one day, too…"

Samantha turned as they walked. "Oh, Theo? Theo is always such a gentleman, Mrs. Benson-Cabot, ever since we met our senior year…right, Theo?" Samantha looked at her fiancé next to her now and then Alex watched as she bumped hips with their son.

"That's right…raised by the best…" He turned and winked at his mothers as they began ascending the stairs.

"And thank you for his cooking skills, too," Samantha offered. "He can really cook a mean omelet and an amazing pan of lasagna," Samantha offered.

"Once again…the best teachers…" Theo offered as they continued up the steps.

They finally made their way to the top few steps and Theo turned, "Don't be alarmed…"

Alex looked at Olivia, "Why would we be—?"

They continued onto the last two steps and then heard a "Surprise! And congratulatory cheers were heard throughout the crowd of twenty, or so, guests.

The ladies made their way around, greeting everyone there, handed a glass of champagne by their son and then Alex saw Isabel appear from the kitchen entrance leading to the staircase. She looked gorgeous—the spitting image of herself at that age. Her hair was in a low bun, parted in the middle tendrils loose on either side, those piercing blue eyes and darker eyebrows contrasting so well together, a rosy hue on her cheeks. She had a definite glow about her.

Lilly then appeared next to her, her long-time girlfriend mesmerizingly breathtaking, as well, very much resembling a young Linda Evangelista, only with long, wavy hair. Isabel had on a beautiful, fitted sundress in pinks, yellows, turquoises, and whites, strappy sandals to match. Lilly wore a simple fuchsia sheath dress and bone-colored heels.

Their blue-eyed daughter caught eyes with her mother and she smiled, whispered something to Lilly and then the two began walking toward them.

"Happy Anniversary, Mom…" Isabel hugged Alex tightly and then moved to Olivia, "Mama…you look beautiful…"

"So do you, Iz…" Olivia smiled.

Lilly spoke, wrapping her right arm around their daughter, "Happy Anniversary…everything looks beautiful and smells wonderful. Thank you for having me…"

"Always, Lilly…"

"Mom?" Isabel's face was priceless, her smile growing with each passing second.

"Yeah, Baby?" Alex reached for the strap of her dress and untwisted it.

Isabel held her left hand out, all three looking as her naturally manicured hand shook wildly. A huge diamond sat atop her milky ring finger, glinting in the light.

Both Alex and Olivia gasped and looked at each other before they saw Lilly hold out her hand, as well, displaying her own diamond.

"Oh, my God, Isabel…Lilly…when?" Olivia questioned.

"Just now…about fifteen minutes ago when Lilly first got here. She took me on a walk and proposed down by the beach and gave me mine and I had mine ready, too. It was like…" Isabel looked at Lilly, a love in her eyes, "…fate…" Isabel grabbed the back of Lilly's neck and pulled their faces close as they rested their foreheads together.

"It was…" Lilly said softly.

Alex looked at Olivia now, "Sounds just like fate…"

Hugs were had, congratulations given, and tears shed. Their daughter was getting married. Their son was getting married in less than two months. The only child left was their brown-eyed daughter.

OOO

Olivia watched their Grace, who was speaking animatedly in the kitchen to Melinda, Fin, JJ, and JJ's wife, Sasha. She looked classically gorgeous in an off-white, sleeveless sheath dress, her hair in a high, neat bun, her make-up natural, but ever-on-point.

She and Gregory had been together, full-force, since they had both graduated college six years ago, had been living together the past two, and the Benson-Cabot ladies had yet to hear of an engagement. It was Grace that was the hesitant one. Gregory had already asked Olivia and Alex for their daughter's hand in marriage and they had already enthusiastically given their approval. But, Grace was the one with the cold feet, the one that wanted to make sure her career was established, that she had her bearings professionally, before diving into marriage and popping out kids, as she so eloquently put it. Their brown-eyed daughter was so passionate about environmental law and her career and what she did to help the Earth daily, that Alex and Olivia knew that she had chosen the right career path, her desire to help animals and plants and all things nature evident from a young girl.

It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Gregory. She loved him more than anyone she had ever loved any man, and had since high school—was head over heels for him—she just wanted everything to be perfect before they did end up spending the rest of their lives together.

"I'll be back," Olivia whispered and smiled at Alex before she walked up to her daughter and leaned behind her, listening as she spoke to Fin and Melinda about a new project that she was working on with the environmental clean-up law firm she was working for, Weiss & Luxembourg, part-time in New York City and part-time in the Bronx.

"I'm hoping that I can start my own firm here in Southampton with Gregory and be closer to our mothers. He practices in Manhattan and in rural areas of northern New York. He deals with fracking and air quality with his firm, Shields and Webster."

Olivia took a sip of her champagne and folded her left arm over her midsection, moving into the conversation now.

"Hey, Mama…Happy Anniversary, by the way…" Grace smiled and leaned in and kissed her mother's cheek. "Cheers to thirty more…" Grace held up her champagne glass and clinked with her mother before everyone sipped.

"Hey, Liv…" Fin smiled. "Congratulations. Thirty years is somethin'…" He kissed her cheek and Melinda did the same.

"You'll be there soon, Finneous…"

"Yeah, we will…" Melinda smiled. "Did I see what I think I saw over there earlier, with Isabel and Lilly?"

Olivia smiled. "Maybe…but I think they want to make their own announcement soon."

Grace gasped, "That little devil! She didn't tell me anything!" Grace turned to Fin and Melinda, "Excuse me for a moment, Uncle Fin, Aunt Mel…" Grace marched over to her sister and linked arms with her, pulling her away from talking with Jonathan and Casey and Kimberly and Katie and her boyfriend, Anthony, and virtually dragged her from the room.

* * *

AAA

A contented lull came over the eight adults as they sat around on the porch of the first floor. They were all in Adirondack chairs and wooden benches with cushions, a low, wooden coffee table with a large hurricane lantern on top, its glow flickering in the warm, light evening wind. The song _Summer Breeze_ by Seals and Crofts playing softly on the speakers that were Bluetooth connected to Theo's iPhone.

"For you, Mom…" Theo smiled and set his phone back on the table, picked up his wine glass and leaned back as Samantha leaned back against him. He began stroking her hair now, their future brunette daughter-in-law closing her eyes and smiling.

"I like more than that mellow stuff, Theo…" Alex smiled.

"Uh-huh…" Isabel smiled, beginning to giggle. "I am woman, hear me roar…" she sang, sitting up and swinging her arms stiffly, as though marching.

"Hey…" Alex tried, "…that's a good song…"

The kids started laughing and Alex turned and looked at her wife who was stifling a laugh.

They had all shared champagne and wine and were feeling tired and mellow. The party had been wonderful and now the only guests left were those that were staying the night—their children and future spouses of their children.

"But, Mama…" Theo looked at Olivia, "…you have the _best_ taste in music." Their son smirked at his brunette mother, "Right?"

"That's right, Theo…your Mom won't admit it, but she likes some of those songs I used to listen to…back in the day…"

"Like this one?" Theo leaned forward and pressed a button on his phone.

 _Wiggle_ began to play by Jason Derulo.

Alex felt her wife's body shaking with laughter beside her on the bench and looked and watched as Olivia leaned her forehead against her wife's shoulder.

"Remember this, Al?"

Isabel started in with the first verse, standing for effect, "You know what to do with that big fat butt…wiggle, wiggle wiggle…" Isabel began dancing and Grace stood and joined. Before long, Samantha and Gregory, Lilly and Theo were all dancing, their son clapping his hands like an alligator in front of him, all of the kids having fun dancing and laughing to the song they considered old.

At the end of the song, they all stopped dancing to recite the last line of the song, "Damn, Baby…you got a bright future behind you…" And then broke out in unrestrained laughter.

Alex and Olivia began clapping and cheering, sharing their enthusiasm.

Alex watched as the kids sat back down and Gregory leaned over towards Grace and whispered in her ear. Her smile widened and then she looked at him, her face turning serious now. Gregory now looked at Olivia and Alex and cleared his throat.

"I still have your permission, right?" His brown eyes searched the older women's.

Alex looked at Olivia. "Of course you do, Greg…"

Gregory stood now and then knelt in front of Grace, their little girl's eyes filling with tears instantly as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"It's a special night tonight…your mothers' thirtieth anniversary, your sister just got engaged…" Gregory took Grace's hand now and placed it on his knee, "…it's the perfect night, the weather is beautiful, the waves are rolling on the shore, and I have my beautiful girlfriend in front of me…"

Tears began streaming down Grace's cheeks now as she continued to cry. "I love you, Greg…" she whispered, "…I always have…"

Gregory smiled, "So…I'm gonna ask you, on this perfect evening, with everyone you love here…if you'll make me the happiest man in the world and be my bride…?"

Grace only nodded adamantly before grabbing Gregory and pulling to her, clutching him tightly. "Yes, baby…yes…I'll marry you…" She pulled away and grabbed his face and planted a firm kiss on his mouth, the two relishing in the moment.

Laughing, they pulled away and he lifted her hand and reached into his back pocket, and with one hand, opened the small black box, revealing a princess cut diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds. He took it from the box and slipped it onto her finger before she grabbed him again and held him tightly.

Alex looked at Olivia, the brunette's tears falling now. Alex reached for her wife's face and wiped a tear away from her cheek, the brunette looking at her now.

"All three of our babies, Al…" Olivia said softly. "Married…"

Alex nodded, trying a smile. "I know, babe…"

Everyone stood now and congratulations were had, hugs and kisses offered. Olivia leaned over and blew out the hurricane candle and then stood erect.

"Greg and I are gonna go on a walk on the beach."

"We were gonna go, too…" Isabel declared.

"So were we…" Theo claimed.

"Let's all go, then…" Grace smiled, linking arms with her now fiancé.

"Mom? Mama? You coming?"

"No…you guys go on…your Mom and I are gonna clean up a little and head on to bed. We're tired. OK?"

"OK…goodnight…" Theo offered.

OOO

Other goodnights were said, hugs and kisses had before the groups of twenty-somethings began walking down the dock that would lead to the beach.

"There they go…" Olivia said softly.

Alex moved to stand in front of her wife, "And here we are…"

"It started out just us, Al…remember?"

Alex nodded. "And we knew that's how it would end, right?" Alex's eyes dipped to her wife's mouth now before returning to her eyes. "Time to pass on the love…the good times…"

Olivia began giggling, "We're not dead yet, Alex…"

"No…" Alex reached up and cupped her wife's face in her hands, "…you've made all of my dreams come true, Olivia. You know that?"

Olivia smiled, sliding her hands up the blonde's back and pulling her into a hug. "I know, Babe, because you've done the same for me. Every last hope and dream I have ever had about happiness…about life…about living the life I've always wanted to live, with someone who loves me unconditionally. I always dreamed of it, Al…the perfection that could be…" Olivia pulled away now and looked into those blue pools. "And you've made it all come true…"

"Let's go inside, Liv…" Alex cleared her voice of the rasp and then smirked.

"Oh, Baby…yes, let's go inside…let the kids close up…" Olivia held her hand out to Alex and the blonde placed her slender fingers into her palm before interlocking fingers.

They slowly walked into the house, closing the door behind them, and made their way down the hallway to their bedroom.

Alex pushed the door open and they saw Joy sitting on their bed, sleeping soundly. Their feline yawned when she saw them and Alex moved to lift her from the bed, holding her close to her chest, whispering, "Sorry, fur ball…" She kissed her whiskers. "Mama and I are about to disrupt your sleep…"

Olivia giggled as she watched Alex set Joy on the floor outside the bedroom and then close the door, eyeing her blonde wife's every move.

"Ride 'em, cowgirl…" Olivia purred.

* * *

"Hey, Joy…" Isabel sang as she leaned down and picked up her mothers' cat and held her close. She stopped for a moment, listening casually, smiling to herself as she heard the faint sounds of love that could only be made by two people that had never been more in love. Isabel's smile grew, knowing that true love was possible and knowing in her heart of hearts that _Love Won't Leave_.

THE END

* * *

"The last love is the most lasting of loves." ― Amit Abraham

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A little twist on the last paragraph** **throughout the saga/series, the POV has either been Alex or Olivia, and no one else. The final paragraph was from Izzie's POV. Just a little switch, if you caught that...**

 **Wow…so much has been written over the past year and a half. So much of my heart went into this. I almost can't believe it's over.**

 **From the start, these characters have changed, grown, developed into the women that you see in Part IV. They went from women who were unsure, afraid of losing each other, and grew into women that knew that they would** _ **never**_ **lose each other. As people, as women, they changed, they evolved, became closer, as relationships of this magnitude should.**

 **I will just thank all of you who have faithfully read and reviewed, talked with me about the story, indulged me in this world of Alex and Olivia for so long. Your words, your compliments, your faithfulness to this saga has inspired me about humanity and the connections we can make if we try to reach out. My binge watching of all 12 seasons of SVU over a year and a half ago fueled this series and I hope that I have done these characters justice and thank each and every one of you for your support.**

 _If you do review, please leave one as your username, not under "guest" so that I can thank you, personally...:)_

 **With all of the love in the world, all of you take care, be strong, do what you love, and know that you are not alone.**

 **With love,**

 **Patricia**

 **Side Note: Amen to the** _ **Joyful Heart Foundation**_ **. What Mariska Hargitay has done with that particular philanthropy has been admirable and has benefited so many men, women, and children. Her heart is as big as her beauty and I believe she will do even bigger things one day.**

 **Stephanie March has been through a lot in her life lately, but her own humanitarianism and her huge heart shows that she will find a real love one day.**

 **Let love always live on! It makes the world go round.**

 **With much love,**

 **Patricia**

* * *

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
― Dr. Seuss


	55. Post Epilogue: Skyrockets in Flight

_**POST EPILOGUE**_

 _ **SKYROCKETS IN FLIGHT: HEAVENLY AFTERNOON DELIGHT**_

* * *

 **A/N at the end.**

 **I have removed this chapter as a separate story and am placing it at the end of Part IV. If you have read it, please know that I appreciate hearing from each and every one of you.**

 **I just felt this was better fit _after_ the epilogue in Part IV, when Alex and Olivia are in their 70's. **

**Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

AAA

The air was warm as a gentle breeze blew the sheer, white curtains of the bedroom, the fabric fluttering as it did so, and the smell of the ocean and salt water permeated their tiny rented abode. Alex stood, just before the doorway of the bedroom and placed her left hand on the frame, pressing her right hip against it, as well. They had just gotten back from swimming and Olivia had already showered before leaving her blonde wife to do the same, Alex also taking care of a few necessary aesthetic issues, as well.

They had been spending their days like this—lazy mornings, swimming and laying in the sun, lazy evenings full of love—and Alex was dreading snapping back to reality in a few days.

But now, she didn't want to think about it.

She had put on a revealing ensemble—not new, but not old—of a demi-cup baby blue, lacy bra, and matching cheeky boy shorts from one of she and her wife's favorite shops— _Myla_.

Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her gorgeous wife and Olivia still hadn't noticed her presence, and so Alex decided to admire her from afar for just a little while longer.

Olivia was wearing a sheer, long-sleeved, white, cotton, lace-up, mid-thigh cover-up, tanned, toned legs on display, cocoa nipples visible through the sheerness of the gauze fabric, the brunette nude beneath, and had

* * *

one ankle crossed over the other. She was holding a _TIME Magazine_ in her right hand, the page folded back, the brunette squinting slightly, mouth moving as she read.

Alex smiled. She was absolutely adorable and the way her sun-streaked mocha hair was splayed out in waves on the pillow beneath her head and the glow of her now-bronzed skin had the attorney warm and wet, her heart beating quickly, just from watching the amazingly sexy vision in front of her.

Alex watched as Olivia yawned now, moaning and closing her eyes. Olivia opened them and then looked up at the ceiling briefly before looking to the window, watching the curtains move with the breeze, and then closed her eyes, moaning and smiling again.

The air was filled with the sound of the crashing, late-afternoon waves and the cicadas buzzing wildly in the trees outside.

Olivia reached up with her left hand now and scratched the crown of her head and then raked her fingers backward through her still-damp locks a couple of times before bending her knees and bringing them closer to her body and setting the open magazine on her lap, eyes still closed, Alex getting in a good peek at those toned legs and a glimpse of that beautiful ass as the brunette did so.

Then Olivia opened her eyes and leaned to her right to set the magazine on the bedside table before rolling into a semi-ball on her right side and bringing her knees upward, getting comfortable. From this motion, and from the brunette detective's relaxed position, Alex could see the tan line that her bikini had caused the last several days and the contrast of deep cocoa and medium-toned skin on the smoothness of the detective's ass had Alex's mouth salivating without her control.

Olivia then brought her left hand straight out in front of her, studying her engagement and wedding rings, before straightening those tanned legs and taking both of her feet in front of her as she lay on her side, studying her toenails, which she had recently painted a peachy beige, causing the fabric of her loose, blousy dress to move even further upward.

Alex licked her lips, eyes still focused on her wife, as Olivia moaned yet again and yawned, letting out a satisfied sound.

"You tired, Babe?" Alex couldn't help but break her silence. She needed to be there, on the bed, with her wife, touching, smelling and kissing her. Just watching her wasn't enough.

OOO

Olivia smiled and rolled over onto her back, mouth dropping open from what she saw—her wife in a revealing bra and panty set. But that wasn't what made the detective's heart race and a pulsating in her lower lips. It was the way Alex looked right there, at that moment. Her long blonde hair, just below her shoulders, was wavy, even more sun-kissed and highlighted by the rays they had been luxuriating in over the past week, and her clear, flawless porcelain skin held a pinkness, a beautiful rosy hue that just traveled from one cheek, across the tip of that beautiful nose, and to the other cheek. The color in her face only enhanced the blue eyes that were now piercing into her, that _come hither_ look that melted the brunette every time.

Olivia reached her left hand out now, smiling, "The heat and swimming really take a lot out of me, Al…I'm just so lazy…but it's a good lazy…"

Alex smiled and began creeping toward her before kneeling on the bed and crawling her way. "I know, Liv…I feel it, too…" Alex propped herself on her right hand, knees bent to the left as they just looked at each other, each enjoying the view of the other.

Alex smiled and slowly leaned down, hovering over the brunette, letting her breath linger over her mouth briefly before taking her lips to Olivia's and pressing firmly. Alex opened her mouth and let her tongue move slowly into the brunette's warmth, stroking her own tongue, light suction applied as she did so.

Olivia moaned and sat up, now, the two not once breaking the kiss, and she cupped the back of Alex's head with both hands, mouths crashing into the others once more.

Olivia moved now, still kissing her blonde wife, clutching the back of her neck gently, both of their breathing frantic, and moved Alex to lay back, Olivia positioning herself in between the blonde's parted legs., her elbows next to Alex's. Olivia leaned forward and rested her hips on top of her wife's before slowly pulling away, eyes closed. She smiled at Alex and then moved slightly downward, kissing her breast through her lacy bra, before pulling the small amount of fabric down and then biting her peaked nipple in the process. She took her mouth to Alex's other breast and repeated the maneuver. Alex let out a long, heavy exhale as Olivia clutched the blonde's breasts now, mouth going to Alex's left and letting her tongue flick quickly across her pebbled nipple.

Alex grabbed Olivia's head now, "Oh, God, Liv…I'm so wet, Babe. I want you so badly…"

Olivia smiled at her wife's need. The blonde was a sight—eyes closed, head pressed back into the pillow, the tops of her pink, hardened nipples peeking from the bra. "Tell you what…" Olivia hooked her fingers into her wife's waistband, "…I'll get these and you get that…" Olivia motioned to her wife's chest.

Within seconds, Olivia had Alex's panties off and Alex had her own bra off—both flung onto the floor.

Olivia moved to lean over her wife again and felt a tugging upward.

"You're clothes, Liv…you know I need to feel you, Babe…" Alex's voice was breathy, needy.

Olivia leaned back and sat on her knees, reached down and lifted the hem of the loose top over her head, and tossed it along with the other garments before returning to her position on top of the blonde.

Warm, soft skin rested against warm, soft skin, both of their bodies heated from their sun time earlier, and Olivia set about to begin pleasuring her wife. Alex had already been heated up and ready to go from the moment she had crawled onto the bed, and perhaps earlier. Olivia knew that look on her wife's face and knew that Alex needed her. And she was more than proud to fulfill that desire.

Olivia placed feathery kisses along Alex's upper chest, the blonde not stopping the caressing of Olivia's hair as she continued. Olivia moved downward now, giving more attention to those porcelain globes in front of her, lavishing them with purpose, the blonde's body beginning to shake with need.

"I love you, Olivia…" Alex tried, the blonde's eyes closed.

"I love you, Alex…always have and always will…" Olivia moved downward now, giving her toned belly the same attention as the rest of her skin as she continued to travel downward still. She stopped now and looked up, seeing the blonde's piercing cerulean pools looking at her with utter carnality, her breathing quick and labored.

Olivia wouldn't make her wait any longer. Her wife needed to be pleasured and the brunette knew the motions that would have her getting off soon.

The detective leaned in now and let her tongue flick out quickly a few times, watching as her wife's tiny bud went from barely peeking out to being fully visible, Alex spreading her legs further apart now and moaning a long, drawn-out moan.

Olivia licked her lips now and then focused as she began lapping at the protrusion, slow gentle strokes, before she took her index and middle fingers to her wife's already-lubricated slit and began moving them along her entrance, just enticing the juices out further.

"God, Liv…" was all Alex managed, her voice almost inaudible.

Olivia now began working her fingers inside of her wife, slowly, slowly, in and out, a little further every time, Alex's hips bucking upward, her face still tilted to the ceiling, eyes closed.

Olivia continued a rhythm now, her fingers gliding easily, the blonde so aroused. Alex began panting now—short quick exhales—and Olivia watched from below as the blonde propped her upper body on her elbows. Her eyes were now like sapphires, her brow furrowed with impending need. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward once more before she opened her eyes again, gasping slightly, and looked deeply back into the brunette's eyes, holding her gaze.

"Please, Liv…" Alex's face was wrinkled with emotion, "…that mouth, Babe…I need—"

But Olivia didn't need to be begged or told again. She placed her mouth on Alex's clit and began a light sucking, letting the tip of her tongue swirl around in a circular motion, feeling Alex's body buck up with every thrust of her still-working fingers and every intake of her swollen bud into the brunette's mouth.

Deep blue eyes locked with her own once more before Alex's mouth opened in a silent cry, eyes closing again, forehead wrinkled in pleasure as she came against the brunette's mouth, Alex's body needing to be held down with Olivia's forearm laying firmly across her bucking hips from the intensity of her climax.

Olivia smiled and continued her motions until she felt Alex's body relax with every second that passed. Once she was sure that her climax had finished, she kissed her way up the blonde's body, feeling the slight sheen of perspiration there from the heat of the day and the pleasure that she had just received.

Still panting, Alex smiled. Olivia watched the rise and fall of her chest, the pink hue in her along and above her breasts and face, her thin delicate fingertips resting in between her bare breasts.

"Jesus, Liv…" Alex laughed a breathy laugh now.

"Glad you married me?" Olivia giggled.

"No doubt, Babe…if only for those magic fingers and that skilled and talented mouth? Absolutely…"

They made love for the rest of the afternoon, until they were exhausted and hunger overtook their spent bodies.

Exactly how a honeymoon should be.

Only this time, it wasn't simply their honeymoon.

Olivia and Alex were in _Heaven._

The place that they knew, even after their mortal existence was no longer, that they'd spend eternity.

* * *

 _:) Hope you enjoyed the twist._

 **This final chapter of part four "seems" to take place in Greece, on their honeymoon. But the twist applies at the end, open for interpretation. I imagine Olivia in that white billowy sundress she is wearing the last pic on my Love Won't Leave Pinterest board. Check it out!**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this final part of the Love Won't Leave saga. ;)_**

 _ **Patricia**_


	56. Hey All!

Hey all you "Love Won't Leave" Faithful Readers!

Just to let you know, more Cabenson lovin' is continuing, full force with "Olivia & Alex: Memories in Time: Lost on the Cutting Room Floor"

This is a collection of one-shots that take place from anywhere from Part One all the way through Part Four, so this is why I am posting this at the end of every part, to make sure those of you that would like to read more, can!

If you have already followed and favorite and, of course, reviewed, thank you, thank you, thank to you! You know it means the world to me to have people that genuinely like my stories and enjoy them in their spare time.

Please follow and I can't wait to read what you think!

Sincerely,

Patricia


End file.
